GAME ON
by chellytheph00
Summary: When Eva Wood is named Quidditch captain, she feels ready to take on the world. But first, she'll have to take on a Slytherin captain, a roommate obsessed with her dad, and James Potter, who thinks he should be captain. Game on. *PERMITTED KOREAN TRANSLATED VERSION of Game On, PenguinBuddy's brilliant fic* *cover designed by the translator
1. 작품소개 및 역자인사

PenguinBuddy 원작

chellytheph00 한역

* * *

새학기 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀의 주장을 맡게 된 에바 우드. 이제는 꽃길을 걸을 일만 남았다 생각ㅡ했지만 그전에 먼저 넘어야 할 산이 있었으니, 슬리데린 팀 주장과 아빠의 사생팬인 룸메이트 그리고 주장 자리는 원래 자기 것이라며 들고 일어난 제임스 포터. 그들과의 게임이 시작된다. PeunguinBuddy님의 Game On 한국어 번역본.

* * *

안녕하세요, 후세대소설 Game On의 한국어역본 역자 첼리입니다:)

펭귄버디Penguinbuddy님의 해포 후세대 소설 Game On은 팬픽션넷의 후세대픽 중 선작&구독수 투탑의 인기작이예요 워후

제가 굉장히 좋아하는 팬픽입니다/ 한국 포터헤드들도 이 픽을 다들 봐주셨으면 좋겠다고 생각했어요

먼저 올 영어로 쓸 수 밖에 없었던 서머리에 대한 설명을 하고 시작할게요:( 팬픽션넷의 시스템상의 문제가 있는 건지, 한국어 소설을 업로드할 때 제목 혹은 서머리ㅡ소설소개ㅡ에 한국어가 들어가면 정상 업로드가 되질 않더라구요:( 그래서 언어만 한국어로 설정을 하고 서머리는 원어를 그대로 쓸 수밖에 없었습니다.

물론 본 내용은 전편 한국어예요:D

본 역자도 게임온 팬으로서 이걸 보다 많은 사람들이 보도록 하고 싶었고, 그래서 작가님께 양해를 구해 팬픽션넷에 한국어역본을 업로드할 수 있도록 허락을 받았습니당:D

원작가님이 이 픽을 얼마나 중요하게 여기는 지 알고 있는 팬으로서, 그리고 영어픽을 한국어로 전달하는 역할의 역자로서 작품번역에 최선을 다할거예요:)

한국 포터헤드팬분들도 게임온Game On의 엄청난 스토리와 매력넘치는 인물들을 즐겨주셨으면 좋겠습니당

팬픽션넷 계정을 갖고 계신 분들은 적극적인 리뷰와 favorite follow 아끼지 말아주시면 감사하겠습니다:D


	2. Chapter 1: 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀의 새 주장

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

1\. 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀의 새 주장

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

나는 퀴디치를 하기 위해 태어났다고 할 수도 있을 거야. 우리 아빠이신 올리버 우드는 그리핀도르 기숙사 팀에서 3년간 주장이었으며 푸들미어 유나이티드 팀 역사상 가장 많은 훈장을 받은 파수꾼이자 지금은 푸들미어 코치이시고, 우리 엄마이신 피파 우드는 최고의 퀴디치 간행물 '퀴디치 주간지'의 전속 기자이자 최고 편집위원이시니까.

나는 지금까지 정말 오랜 시간 동안 퀴디치 경기를 직접 하고 보고 분석하며 살아 왔고, 솔직히 내가 퀴디치를 모르고 살았을 때가 어땠는지는 기억나지도 않아. 부모님은 내가 걷기도 전에 날았다고 농담을 하시곤 해. 물론 좀 과장이 섞이긴 했지만, 우리 가족들이 살아가는 데 있어서 퀴디치가 얼마나 많은 부분을 차지하고 있는지를 보여주잖아? 물론 다른 분야에 관심이 아예 없다는 건 아니지만, 부모님의 직업과 취미가 퀴디치에 관련되어 있는 이상 가족의 테마가 퀴디치로 뚜렷하게 나타날 수 밖에 없는 것 같아.

세 명의 남자 형제가 있는 집에서 유일한 딸로 자랐다고 하면 내가 마치 어린 공주라도 되는 양 버릇없고 무례할 거라고 생각할 수도 있겠는데, 택도 없는 소리야. 나는 어릴 때부터 다른 형제들과 함께 밖으로 나가서 퀴디치 경기를 하고, 흙더미에서 놀고, 나무를 올라타고, 빗자루를 탄 채로 곡예비행을 하거나 장난을 치면서 자랐으니까.

게다가 우리가 쳤던 사고들의 한 절반 정도는 내가 선동한 장난이었어. 느릿느릿 날다가 퀘이플을 던지는 동시에 빗자루를 바꿔 타려고 했었던 장난은 어쩌면 내 책임이었을지도 몰라, 인정해. 땅 위에서 딱 3피트 정도밖에 안 올라와 있긴 했지만, 공중에서 급강하해서 코 위로 떨어지겠다는 건 좋은 생각은 아니었던 것 같아. 우리 남자 형제들, 트리스탄 오빠, 리처드, 가레스는 모두들 내 장난의 공범이자, 내가 열한 살이 되기도 전에 여섯 번이나 뼈를 부러뜨리기도 했던 사람들이지만, 누구도 그 셋보다 더 좋은 오빠나 동생들은 찾아올 수는 없을 거라고 생각해.

그렇다고 내가 분홍색이나 드레스를 입거나 하는 걸 아예 싫어한다는 건 아냐. 퀴디치 선수복이나 운동복을 입었을 때가 가장 편하긴 하지만, 특별한 날에는 치마나 드레스를 입는 것도 꽤 좋아하는 편이야. 매일 날마다 마스카라나 립글로스를 바르기까지도 하는데 뭘. 그냥 다른 여자애들처럼 흙이 묻거나 땀에 젖거나 하는 걸 싫어하진 않을 뿐이야. 애초에 그게 왜 그렇게 문제가 되는지도 이해가 안 가. 그냥 샤워 한 번 하면 다 씻겨 내려가지 않아?

퀴디치는 나에게 정말 많은 것들을 가져다 줬어. 퀴디치가 나에게 가르쳐준 건, 모든 것을 분석해라, 판단은 조심해라, 어느 정도는 참을 줄도 알아야 한다, 가치를 갖고 도덕과 윤리를 실천해라, 그리고 마지막으로 전문 팀 선수가 되라는 것이었어. 아빠의 경기를 보러 다니면서 정말 신나는 경험들을 하기도 했고, 다른 선수들, 코치들, 감독들, 기자들까지도 만날 기회를 갖기도 했거든. 퀴디치는 또한 호그와트 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀에서 그 무엇과도 바꿀 수 없는 소중한 친구들 모두를 선물해주기도 했어.

하지만 퀴디치가 나에게 준 것들 중에서 딱 하나, 언제라도 기쁘게 바꿀 수 있을 것이 딱 하나 있긴 해. 제임스 포터. 포터는 나랑 같은 그리핀도르 6학년인데, 정말 안타깝게도 퀴디치 팀 선수이기도 해. 포터는 사람들 약 올리는 거랑 관심의 중심에 서는 걸 좋아하는 그런 부류의 사람이야.

그게 아마 포터가 수색꾼으로 경기하는 걸 좋아하는 이유일거야. 황금 스니치를 쫓아갈 때면 모든 눈들이 자신에게 고정되고, 스니치를 잡기라도 하면 (거의 항상 그랬고) 승리의 스포트라이트는 모조리 자신의 어깨에 얹혀지니 말이야. 물론 사람들은 경기의 다른 하이라이트도 기억하긴 해, 근데 포터는 항상 경기에 숨이 멎는 듯 한 절정을 가져와 준 사람으로 기억되는 거야.

포터와 나는 둘 다 2학년일 때 팀의 후보 선수로 들어왔어. 열두 살짜리 학생 치고는 엄청난 성공이었지, 근데 그 때 포터는 나만큼 기뻐하지 않았어. 포터의 아버지이신 해리 포터는 1학년일 때부터 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀에 있었으니 뭐, 알만 해. 포터는 자신이 아버지의 발자취를 그대로 따라갈 거라고 생각했나 봐. 물론 나도 1학년때 팀에 들어가지 못했다는 데 정말 조금의 실망도 하지 않았다면 거짓말이겠지만, 그때의 난 다음 해에 펜만이 졸업하고 나면 추격꾼 자리가 비게 될 것이라는 걸 알고 있었어. 내가 할 일은 그저 더 열심히 연습하기, 그게 전부였지.

기억은 나지 않지만 어떤 이유 탓에, 솔직히는 이유가 있긴 있는지도 모르겠는데, 포터와 나는 치열한 퀴디치 경쟁심을 불태워왔어. 같은 팀에서 다른 역할로 경기를 하긴 했지만, 어쨌든 경쟁심이야. 포터는 경기, 선수, 전략, 계획, 역사 하나라도 나보다 더 잘 알려고, 나를 뛰어넘으려고 발버둥을 쳤고 지금까지도 그래.

그렇다 보니 자연스럽게 나도 그에 맞서 싸워서 정말 솔직하게 내가 더 잘 알고 있다는 걸 보여줘야 했던 거야. 포터는 정말로, 그냥 포기했어야 맞는 거였어. 그치?

우리 사이는 함께 팀에 있던 몇 년 동안 점점 나빠지면 나빠졌지 좋아지진 않았어. 우리가 경기에서 팀워크를 맞추고 그리핀도르가 우승컵을 타게 하려는 목적으로는 어떻게 잘 경기를 할 수는 있었는데, 그렇다고 우리가 그 짓을 맘에 들어 했다는 소리는 아냐. 하지만 그렇다고 우리가 서로 싫어하는 것도 아냐. 최소한 나는 포터를 싫어하지 않아. 내가 포터의 입장을 대신해줄 순 없겠지만 포터도 나를 싫어하지는 않을 거야.

뭐, 아마 최소한 오늘 아침까지는 말이야. 지금쯤이면 아마 포터도 호그와트에서 도착한 편지 안에 퀴디치 주장 배지가 들어있지 않은 걸 알아채고는 분개를 하고 있겠지? 그리고 그 화는 나한테로 곧장 돌아올 것이라는 것도 난 알고 있어.

왜냐? 포터가 되지 못한 그 새 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 주장이 나니까.

그 편지는 아직 내 손 안에 동그랗게 말려 있어, 에메랄드빛 녹색 잉크로 글씨가 써진 주홍색과 금색의 배지가 양피지 위를 살짝 무겁게 누르며 살포시 올려져 있고 말이야.

"뭐니?" 엄마가 호기심이 반쯤 섞인 목소리로 물으셨어. 아침 식사 식탁에 둘러앉은 다른 얼굴들도 일제히 바람과 기대의 표정을 지었어.

"제가 주장이래요!" 나는 손에 배지를 쥐고 들어 올려 보이면서 의기양양하게 소리쳤어.

그리고 모두들 환호하고 축하하는 소리가 작게 터져 나왔어.

"그럴 줄 알았어. 다른 사람들은 상대도 안 된다니까!" 리처드가 날 안아 들어 올리면서 소리쳤어.

"잘 했네, 우리 꼬마." 오빠가 다정하게 내 머리를 헝클어 놓고는 다음으로 날 안았어.

"난 오빠보 어리거든," 나는 기분 나쁘지 않은 목소리로 말했어. 오빠랑은 나이차가 별로 안 나서, 난 어릴 때부터 리처드나 가레스보다 오빠랑 더 친했거든. 아, 리처드랑 가레스는 쌍둥이고, 나보다 두 살이 어려.

"아싸, 알버스 형이랑 갈레온 내기 했는데!" 가레스가 승리의 목소리로 소리를 지르면서 내 등을 세게 두드렸어, 덕분에 거의 땅으로 고꾸라질 뻔 했다니까.

알버스 포터의 이름이 나오니까 속이 좀 안 좋아 지는 것 같아. 알버스는 제임스의 동생이거든. 지금 이 나라 서쪽 어딘가에서, 포터는 편지를 열어보고는 내가 (포터가 아니라 내가) 팀 주장이라는 걸 알아차리고 있을 거야. 개인적으로 포터한테 미안하거나 하진 않은데, 내가 아니라 포터가 배지를 받았으면 어떤 기분이었을지는 정말 잘 알아. 내가 (아마도) 온 가족들 앞에서 울거나 하지는 않았겠지만, 엄청 충격을 받아서는 학교에 잘 가지도 못 했을 거야.

"대단하구나, 에바," 엄마가 팔을 둘러 날 껴안으며 말했어. 가레스가 거의 육체적 폭행을 가하다시피 한 직후라 특히 더 반가워. "넌 잘 할 거야, 엄마는 알아."

아빠는 완전 기쁨의 눈물이라도 흘릴 것 같은 얼굴이더라. "역시 내 딸이야!" 아빠가 날 엄청 세게 안으면서 말했어, 척추가 좀 부러진 것 같은데, 악. "가문의 첫 여자 퀴디치 주장이라니! 축하받을 만한 일이지, 안 그래, 피파?"

엄마는 신난 표정으로 손깍지를 꼈어. "저녁에는 셰퍼드 파이라도 만들어야겠다. 그리고 후식은 당밀 타르트로."

엄마의 셰퍼드 파이랑 당밀 타르트 생각을 하니까, 방금 전에 아침밥을 다 먹었는데도 배가 꼬르륵거리는 것 같아. 정말 진지하게 말하는데, 누구한테라도 어디서 구한 어떤 음식이라도 그보다 더 맛있는 건 없을 거야. 내기를 해도 좋아. 호그와트의 집요정들도 엄마처럼 요리를 잘 하지는 못하거든.

식사가 끝나고 다들 편하게 앉고 나서, 그리고 아빠랑 가레스가 현재 리그 순위표를 보면서 꽤나 열정적인 토론을 시작하고 나서, 나는 자축의 의미로 날아보려고 밖으로 나왔어.

나는 행복할 때면, 빗자루를 타고 날았어. 내가 속상할 때는? 빗자루를 타고 날았어. 이유가 필요하다는 사람이 있다면, 음, 하늘을 난다는 건 경이롭다고밖에 표현할 수가 없으니까. 나는 하늘로 올라가는 걸 좋아하다 못해 사랑했고, 어떨 땐 땅 위를 걷는 것보다 나는 게 더 자연스러운 것 같기도 해.

오빠가 뒤뜰의 빗자루 창고로 나를 따라왔어. 오빠는 푸들미어 경기장 락커룸에다 빗자루를 두고 나와서, 집에 있던 빗자루들 중 하나를 써야 할 거야. 가족 모두가 퀴디치를 하고 아빠가 빗자루를 쉽게 버리지 못한다는 걸 생각하면 우리 집에 남는 빗자루가 꽤나 많다는 게 별로 놀랍진 않을 거야.

"후보 선수 대우는 어때? 괜찮아?" 내가 창고 문을 열고 그 안으로 걸어 들어가면서 물었어.

"괜찮아." 오빠가 넓은 가슴 위로 팔짱을 끼고 대답했어. "보면 난 후보 선수로 있을 사람이 아닌데, 메인으로 들어가도 잘 할 거란 말야. 근데 내가 코치 아들이라고 어떻게 특별 대우를 하지도 않고."

나는 소중한 내 빗자루를 손에 잡았고, 오빠가 쓸 만한 빗자루를 찾아봤어.

"파이어볼트 디럭스 100. 괜찮으려나?" 내가 손끝으로 낡은 나무 손잡이를 건드리면서 말했어. 이건 최신 모델이 아니더라도 참 멋진 빗자루란 말야.

오빠가 미소를 씩 지었어. "이리 줘 봐."

내가 돈을 심하게 밝히는 사람은 아니지만, 아빠가 전문 퀴디치 스타가 되면서 번 돈으로 따라 온 이 시골의 크고 오래된 집은 정말 마음에 들어. 그 자체로도 정말 멋진 집이지만 특히 더 내 마음을 사로잡은 건, 우리 가족들이 뒷마당에 작은 퀴디치 경기장을 만들 수 있을 정도의 공터였어.

오빠와 나는 우리 경기장으로 가는 길에 한참 자라 있는 잔디를 몇 개 뽑으면서 내가 방금 시작했던 얘기를 다시 꺼냈어.

"있잖아," 내가 오빠를 보며 입을 열었어. "오빠가 아직 진짜로 메인으로 들어갈 준비가 돼 있는 건 아닐 수도 있잖아. 게다가 지금 리스는 엄청난 실력의 파수꾼이고. 푸들미어에서 리스를 왜 빼겠어?"

오빠는 신발의 발끝을 세워서 경기장 땅에다 작은 홈을 팠어. "나도 알아. 그냥 좀..." 오빠는 무겁게 한숨을 쉬었어. "어려워, 기다리는 게. 연습 빼고는 아무것도 안 하는 것도 이젠 넌더리가 나. 이기고 지는 게 진짜 문제가 되는 진짜 게임에서 경기를 하고 싶어. 그거, 경기를 하는 게, 모든 선수들이 원하는 거 아니냐, 에바?"

"맞지." 내가 확언했어. "그냥 때를 기다리라는 거야. 오빠가 스포트라이트를 받는 때는 분명 올 거니까. 그리고 그 때까지는, 그냥 공식 푸들미어 선수복 등에 써진 오빠 이름만 생각해. 그게 팀의 일원이라는 인정이잖아."

오빠와 나는 마당의 거의 끝 부분으로 왔고, 난 내 다리를 빗자루에 걸친 뒤 발끝으로 땅을 세게 차올랐어. 오빠가 내 바로 뒤에 있어.

하늘의 바람이 얼굴을 스치고 머리카락을 쓸어 넘기는 것보다 기분 좋은 일이 있을까? 나는 하늘로 높이, 더 높이 올라가서 우리 집을 내려다봤어. 여기서는 꽤 작게 보이는데 그야말로 장관이야. 고소공포증이 있는 사람들에겐 정말 유감이야, 이 좋은 경치나 숨이 멎는 듯한 경험들을 다 놓치고 있잖아.

빗자루를 갖고 올 때 퀘이플도 같이 가져올 수도 있었지만, 오빠랑 나는 그냥 경기장을 날기만 하기로 했어. 뜨거운 8월의 햇살이 내 몸에 곧바로 내려왔지만, 하늘을 가르고 지나가는 산들바람이 지나가는 게 약하게나마 느껴져.

나, 에바 레베카 우드가, 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 주장이다! 그 무엇도 날 막을 순 없어, 왜냐하면 지금 당장 난 살면서 처음으로 완벽하게 행복하니까. 나도 지금 내가 계속 웃고 있다는 건 알아, 하지만 이 상황에서 그걸 참을 수 있는 사람이 몇이나 되겠어?

난 이 자리를 얻기 위해서 4년 동안 남들보다 배는 더 열심히 노력해왔어. 그 모든 시간들과 노력들 그리고 투쟁들을 모두 보상받는 기분이야. 정말 간절하게, 모든 일들이 지금부터 잘 풀려가기 시작한 거면 좋겠어. 이제 난 그리핀도르 팀의 주장으로써, 그리핀도르를 기숙사 컵 승리로 이끌 거고, 그 다음에는 학교 밖의 사람들이 날 알아보고는 몇몇 직업 전문 팀에 선발전을 보라고 권하겠지.

물론 내가 선수로 들어가고 싶은 팀은 푸들미어뿐이야. 그리고 난 언젠가 금색 부들 두 개가 엑스자로 그려진 네이비색 망토를 입을 수 있기만 하다면, 얼마동안은 후보 선수로만 있어도 상관없어. 노력하다보면 기회는 반드시 와, 난 그렇게 믿어.

하지만 일단은, 그리핀도르 기숙사 팀을 최고로 만들어야겠지? 내가 주장이라니 긴장되기도 해, 하지만 좋아서 미칠 것 같아. 학교에 가면 포터랑 이 얘기를 하긴 해야 한다는 건 알고 있지만, 지금 당장은, 그냥 다가오는 학기와 퀴디치 시즌을 기대하면서 날고 싶어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

거울을 바라보자, 꽤 예쁘장한 얼굴의 여자아이가 눈을 한두 번 깜박이며 내 쪽을 바라봐. 살짝 웨이브가 들어간 밝은 갈색 머리카락에, 밝은 파란색 눈 그리고 계란형 얼굴. 정말 맘에 든다. 나는 짧은 반바지에, 2년 전 푸들미어 유나이티드 팀이 리그 컵에서 우승했을 때의 티셔츠를 입고 있어.

이 집 안에서 우리는 푸들미어 말고는 그 어떤 팀도 응원하지 않아. 푸들미어가 아닌 다른 팀을 응원한다는 건 상상도 못 할 일이야. 이유라면 음, 첫 번째, 다른 팀들이 푸들미어랑 비교가 될 수 있어? 그리고 두 번째, 그랬다간 아빠는 성 뭉고 병원에 실려 갈 걸? 정말 진심으로.

난 거울에 비친 내 모습을 보고 가볍게 고개를 끄덕였어. 호그와트로 돌아가는 기차에 탈 수 있을 정도로는 괜찮아 보여. 뭐, 어차피 가다가 교복으로 갈아입어야 할 테지만.

킹스크로스 역에 가는 데까지는 아무 문제도 없었어. 아빠는 오늘 기차역까지 와서 우리를 배웅해주겠다고 하루 휴가를 받았는데, 그래서 내일은 연습을 평소보다 더 길게 해야 할 거야. 아, 오빠도 같이 배웅해주러 여기로 왔어.

올해에는 오빠가 우리랑 같이 호그와트에 가지 않을 거라니 뭔가 이상해. 우리 오빠가 없는 퀴디치 팀은 어떨까. 오빠는 파수꾼이었고 나는 추격꾼이라 다른 추격꾼 두 명과 같이 연습하면서 정말 많은 시간을 보냈단 말이야. 지금까지 사실상 평생을 같이 경기를 해 온 이상, 우리는 서로의 움직임을 너무 잘 알고 있어서 정말 진짜 효과적으로 연습을 할 수가 있기도 했고.

새 파수꾼 선발전을 빨리 잡아야겠어, 새 추격꾼도 같이. 우리 팀의 전 주장이었던 션 오마라가 지금은 졸업하고 없으니까. 선발전은 항상 신나는 일이야, 누가 어떤 재능을 갖고 등장할지는 아무도 모르잖아?

작년에 리처드를 후보 파수꾼으로 데려오는 게 어떻겠냐는 의견이 있었으니까, 아마 올해에 팀 선수로 들어오는 데 리처드는 꽤 유리할 거야. 다른 아이들처럼 선발전을 보긴 봐야 할 테지만, 나는 리처드가 어떻게 경기를 하는지 알아. 잘 해. 엄청 잘.

지금까지 2주 동안, 집에서 아빠를 볼 때마다 항상 아빠는 팀의 주장이 된다는 것에 대한 조언이나 충고의 말을 나한테 해 주셨어. 처음 정도 이후로는 좀 지루하기도 했지만, 아빠는 내가 성공하길 바라실 뿐이라는 걸 알고 있으니까, 그 말들은 전부 내 머릿속에 쑤셔 넣어 놨어.

승강장에 도착하자 내 왼편으로 해리와 지니 포터 그리고 알버스와 릴리가 보여. 그럼 이 근처 어딘가에 제임스도 있을 거라는 말인데.

"기차 쪽으로 좀 더 가자," 내가 제안했어. "끝 쪽은 너무 사람이 많잖아."

내가 제임스 포터를 무서워하는 건 아냐. 그 놈한테 가까이 가는 건 정말 문제도 아니라고. 그냥 이 아침에, 그것도 승강장에서, 그것도 우리 가족들이 다 보는 앞에서, 말싸움을 할 기분은 아닐 뿐이야.

아빠가 내 짐들을 기차에 싣는 걸 도와주고 나자 마지막 작별의 시간이 왔어. 아빠는 빠져나가려는 리처드와 가레스를 끌어안고 등을 몇 번 세게 쳤고, 엄마는 둘을 한 번씩 안아주고 머리를 쓰다듬었어.

"다른 조언이 필요하게 되면 언제든지 아빠한테 말해라," 아빠가 몸을 숙여 내 눈을 똑바로 바라보면서 두 손으로 내 어깨를 꽉 잡은 채 부드러운 스코틀랜드식 발음으로 말했어.

"괜찮을 거예요." 내가 미소를 짓고 아빠 (그리고 나 자신) 한테 장담했어. "퀴디치는 내 전문이라구요. 전 우드잖아요?"

아빠의 한쪽 입꼬리가 다른 쪽보다 조금 올라가면서 아빠 얼굴에 미소가 지어졌어. "당연히 잘 하겠지. 그래도 도움을 좀 구하는 게 나쁜 일인 건 아니야. 더 추워지면 빗자루를 더 자주 닦아줘야 한다는 거 잊지 마라, 나무를 갈라놓거나 조각내고 싶진 않을 거 아니냐. 그리고 팀 선수들한테 지구력 운동은 꼭 시키고. 아, 연습은 꼭 아침에 해라, 아침에는 다른 팀에서 염탐을 오는 경우가 거의 없으니까."

이대로 가만히 있었으면 아마 끝이 안 났을 거야, 근데 엄마가 한 손으로 아빠 팔을 잡고 헛기침을 하고는 아빠를 살짝 노려봤어, 내가 이미 알고 있는 얘기들을 계속 장황하게 설명할 필요는 없다고 말하는 듯 한 표정으로.

가끔가다 보면 우리 부모님 두 분 사이에는 정말 말이란 게 필요 없을 것 같기도 해.

"알아요, 아빠." 나는 발끝으로 서서 작별의 의미로 아빠를 꼭 안았어. 우리 아빠가 안아주는 느낌은 정말 좋아. 아빠의 그 강하고 따뜻한 팔에 안기는 것보다 더 기분 좋은 건 없어, 하늘을 나는 걸 빼면.

엄마는 내 머리에 살짝 입을 맞추고 내 셔츠를 똑바로 펴 준 다음 나를 꼭 안았어. "편지 자주 보내렴," 엄마가 나에게 말했어. "그리고 네 동생들한테도 꼭 좀 그러라고 해 주고." 엄마는 말을 잠깐 멈췄다가, 다시 말을 이었어. "우리 에바 새 빗자루 광택제 사 놨어. 네 트렁크 안에다 넣어 놨다."

마지막 작별 인사의 의미로 한 손을 흔들면서, 나는 기차에 올라탔고, 리처드와 가레스가 그 뒤를 따라왔어.

"에바!" 아빠가 급한 목소리로 불렀어.

나는 돌아서서 짜증난 얼굴을 하고 아빠를 봤는데, 아빠는 모르는 것 같더라. 저 아저씨 집중력은 진짜 단순하다니까.

"퀘이플 들고 있을 때는 팔꿈치를 안쪽으로 딱 넣고 있어야 한다, 꼭!"

"올리버, 그만 좀 해." 엄마의 단호하면서 애정이 담긴 목소리가 들려 왔어. 내가 다시 기차에 타려고 하자 엄마의 말이 또 들려왔어. "에바는 알아서 잘 할 거야."

쌍둥이는 오랫동안 만나지 못한 자기 친구들을 찾으러 갔어. 나는 자기들 누나라고 내 일은 더 이상 화젯거리가 아닌가 봐.

나는 오른쪽을 자세히 훑어보다가 복도 왼쪽으로 내려갔어. 아직도 앉을 자리나 친구들을 찾는 학생들로 복도는 꽉 들어차 있어. 하지만 사람들 사이 어디에서도 포터의 삐죽삐죽한 까만 머리카락은 보이지 않아. 나는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었어.

"나 무시하냐?" 한 남자의 목소리가 내 귀에 대고 말했어.

"꺄아아아악!" 나는 소리를 지르면서 동시에 공중으로 일 미터쯤 뛰어올랐어. 그리고 내 뒤에 있는 게 누군지 보려고 몸을 돌렸어, 열차 계단에서 누가 내 뒤를 따라오는 소리는 안 들렸었거든.

내 바로 뒤에 서 있던 제임스 포터를 보고 놀라면 안 되는 거였는데, 진짜 그러면 안 됐는데. 이미 놀라버렸어.

포터도 나처럼 여름 내내 집 밖에서 빗자루를 탔던 게 분명해, 피부가 꽤 많이 타 있었거든. 포터의 새까만 머리카락은 평소대로 사방으로 삐쳐 있었고, 내가 빤히 쳐다보자 한 손으로 머리카락을 헝클어뜨려서 방금 전보다도 더 어수선하게 만들어버리기까지 하더라.

포터의 얼굴에는 능글맞은 미소가 올라와 있었고, 갈색 눈은 즐거움에 빛나고 있었어. "그 반응 보니 맞네, 나 무시한 거."

"실망시켜서 미안한데, 모든 일들이 다 너랑 관련돼 있지는 않아, 포터," 난 나 자신에게 화를 내면서 콧방귀를 뀌었어. 저 멍청이의 잠입 모드를 알아채지도 못하고 있었잖아.

"그럼 니가 무시하려는 사람이 또 누가 있는데?" 포터가 물었어, 엄밀히는 질문도 아니지만.

자기가 퀴디치가 아닌 다른 나의 모습을 안다고 생각하고 있다는 제임스 포터의 말투에 괜히 발끈하더라. 포터가 나에 대해 알고 있을 리는 전혀 없었으니까.

"언제부터 니가 내 인생을 다 알고 있었어, 어?" 내가 짜증난 목소리로 말했어. "내가 누굴 찾고 있었을 수도 있잖아. 그 생각은 안 해 봤어?"

"누굴 찾고 있었다고?" 포터가 비웃듯이 말했어, 내 거짓말을 전혀 믿지 않는 게 분명해. "누구?"

"네가 알 바 아니잖아." 내가 자세를 바로 하고 포터에게 말했어.

그러자 햇볕에 탄 포터의 얼굴에 궁금하다는 표정이 올라왔어. "남자놈이네, 그럼."

"네가 알 바 아니잖아."

포터는 자기 손을 바지 주머니에 찔러 넣고는 다 알고 있다는 표정으로 날 쳐다봤어. "그냥 인정해, 나 피해서 숨어 다니던 거 맞잖아. 너도 내가 주장이 됐어야 했다는 걸 알고, 그래서 내 얼굴을 보는 게 무서워서."

방금 얘가 뭐라고 한 거야, 내가 잘못 들은 거 맞지? 솔직히, 나 포터한테 잘해주려고 마음먹고 있'었'어, 정말 진짜로. 나도 포터가 얼마나 주장이 되고 싶어 했는지 아니까. 근데 지금은? 전혀.

"니가 뭘 알아!" 내가 포터의 얼굴에다 대고 소리치다시피 말했어. "난 주장이 되려고 4년 동안 진짜 열심히 노력했어, 포터. 맥고나걸 교수님이랑 션도, 너처럼 이걸 절대 인생의 중요한 문제로 받아들이지 않을 사람들과는 다르게, 내가 이 일을 진지하게 생각한다는 걸 알고 있었던 거라고."

포터는 살짝 위협적인 얼굴을 하고 내 쪽으로 몸을 숙였는데, 갈색 두 눈이 분노로 반짝거리고 있었어. "그 일, 나도 진지하게 생각해. 그리핀도르의 학생들 전부가 주장이 돼야 하는 사람이 나라는 걸 알아, 그리고 좀 있으면 호그와트의 학생들 전부도 알게 될 거야."

내가 생각하고 있던 대답을 입 밖으로 꺼내기도 전에, 포터는 휙 돌아서서 열차 복도를 성큼성큼 걸어 내려갔어, 뒤도 한번 안 돌아보고. 저 멍청이는 딱 한 번도 말싸움에서 정정당당하게 임하는 법이 없다니까.

글쎄, 근데 그거 알아, 제임스 포터? 난 아직 그 도전 취소하지도 않았고 이제 시작하려고 하지도 않았어. 나는 공정하고 정직하게 주장이 됐고, 이제 그리핀도르 역사상 최고의 퀴디치 팀으로 우리 팀을 이끌어 나갈 거야.

이제 시작이다.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...


	3. Chapter 2: 슬리데린의 주장과 올리버 우드의 광팬

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

2\. 슬리데린의 주장과 올리버 우드의 광팬

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

나는 그대로 포터와 말싸움을 했던 자리에서 떠나서 가장 친한 친구인 크리스틴 엘리엇을 찾아 기차 곳곳을 돌아다녔어.

저기 멀지 않은 객실에 크리스틴의 남자친구인 키에런 더글라스가 보여. 그러고보니 잠깐 깜박하고 있었는데, 크리스틴은 학생회장이라 잠깐 동안 반장들이랑 같이 있었다가 객실을 조금 돌아보고 나서야 일반 객실로 올 수 있었어.

어쨌든 난 키에런이 있던 객실 문을 열고, 문간에 서서, 미소를 짓고 물었어. "여기 한 사람 더 들어가도 돼?"

크리스틴이랑 키에런 사이에서 나는 찬밥처럼 어색하게 앉아있던 적이 많았단 말야. 물론 그 둘이 일부러 날 찬밥 취급하려고 작정한 건 아니었을 거야. 그냥 가끔은 두 사람만의 시간에 내가 괜히 끼어드는 게 아닌가 싶은 생각이 들 뿐이야, 그렇다보니 내가 같이 있어도 괜찮을지 두 사람한테 물어보는 습관이 생겨버렸어.

"지금은 그런 거 물어보지 않아도 돼, 크리스틴이랑 같이 있는 게 아니잖아?" 키에런이 짙은 갈색 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 미소를 지으며 날 놀리듯이 말했어. "빨리 들어와."

"얘기 들었어, 이번 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 주장이 너라며?" 그 순간 복도 반대편에서 또랑한 목소리가 크게 울렸어. 내가 아주 잘 아는 짜증나는 목소리야.

소리가 들린 자리에는 슬리데린 6학년생인 리라 리날디가 손을 엉덩이에 얹어 놓고 얼굴에는 능글맞은 미소를 짓고 서 있었어. 멀린, 진짜 짜증나는 애를 아침부터 마주칠 게 뭐람.

"어. 나도 얘기 들었어, 이번 슬리데린 퀴디치 팀 주장이 너라며. 축하해." 나는 최대한 정중한 목소리를 내려고 갖은 애를 쓰면서 대답했어. 얘랑 더 이상 말을 섞긴 싫어.

그리고 키에런이랑 객실 안으로 들어가려는데, 리라의 차갑고 생기 없는 목소리가 다시 크게 울려퍼졌어. "난 솔직히 포터가 주장이 될 거라고 생각했거든, 그 아버지를 보면 알잖아? 근데 ' _네'_ 아버지가 누군지도 생각은 해 보면, 뭐, 네가 주장이 된 데 이유가 아주 없지는 않은 것 같네."

그 말에 순간 머리 끝까지 화가 확 올라와버렸어. 난 화를 내지 않으려고 잠시 멈춰 서서 숨을 고르며 손으로 문간을 꼭 붙들었어.

"아버지 문제가 아니라 내가 죽도록 노력한 거야, 너도 그랬을 거 아냐, 주장이 되려고. 물론, 네가 덜하지 않았다는 전제 하에."

한 방 먹이기에는 너무 약했어, 나도 인정해, 리라가 나만큼 노력했단 말은 사실도 아니었고 (내가 아는 한에서는). 그래도 쟤 얼굴에 화가 스멀스멀 올라오는 걸 보니 어쨌든 만족스럽긴 해. 누가 나한테 시비를 걸면 난 절대 얌전히 수그리지 않거든. 그렇다고 내가 무례한 사람이라는 건 물론 아니야. 유감스럽게도 리라 리날디가 최악의 내 모습을 끄집어낼 수 있는 방법을 놀라울 정도로 정확하게 알고 있을 뿐이지.

그런 의미에서 아마 리라랑 포터는 완벽한 한 쌍이 아닐까 싶어. 둘이 사이 좋게 붙어 앉아서는 날 재수없고 꼴보기 싫은 애라며 씹으면서 날 퀴디치 주장 자리에서 끌어낼 계획을 세울 수 있을 거 아냐.

"포터가 엄청 화났겠다, 니가 주장 자리를 홱 뺏어가 버려서? 차기 주장 자리 때문에 얼마나 열심히 노력했는데." 리라가 얼굴에 그 능글맞은 미소를 다시 피워놓고는 나에게 말했어. "괜히 시간 끌지 말고 알아서 주장 자리 넘겨주고 빌어, 그럼 화는 풀 지도 모르지?"

리라의 말에 내 입이 떡 벌어졌어. 뭐? 주장 자릴 넘기라고? _포터한테_ _?_ 게다가 빌기까지? 지금 자기가 무슨 말을 하고 있는 건지 알고 있긴 한 건가? 포터랑 내 사이가 그리 좋았던 것도 아니고 경기장에서는 최악의 라이벌이라는 걸 쟤가 모를 리가 없잖아! 절대로, 무조건, 그 이유가 뭐든간에 절대로 싫어.

"정말, 어이가 없다," 나는 최대한 화를 내지 않으려 노력했어. "내가 뺏긴 뭘 뺏었다고 그래? 말을 해도 똑바로 알 줘."

그 말과 동시에 난 객실 문을 열고 방으로 들어가 문을 쾅 닫아버렸어. 멀린, 대체 오늘따라 다들 왜 이러는 거야? 포터도 리라도 이렇게까지 심한 말은 한 적 없었단 말야. 몸이 좀 휘청거리는 것 같아.

"쟨 그냥 자신이 없는 거야." 키에런이 맞으편 의자에 털썩 주저앉은 나에게 말했어. 일부러 키에런의 옆자리는 나중에 올 크리스틴을 위해 비워 놨어. "전에도 슬리데린 퀴디치 팀에 여자 주장이 있었다는 얘긴 못 들어봤거든. 걔가 처음인 셈이지, 부담이 엄청날 거야."

"없었어," 내가 바로 입을 열었어. "슬리데린 팀 여자 주장 말야, 한 번도 없었어. 최초의 여성 주장이라는 자리가 부럽다고는 하기 싫어, 어쨌든 지금 내 위치가 그리 좋은 것도 아니지만. 아무리 그래도, 팀 사상 첫 여성 주장이라고 남한테 막 시비를 걸고 다녀도 되는 건 아니잖아. 걘 그냥 나 약올리기나 하려고ㅡ"

"네 위치가 그리 좋은 게 아니라는 건 무슨 말이야?" 키에런이 혼란스러운 목소리로 물었어.

난 내 머리를 쿠션에 폭 기대 놓고 입을 열었어. "아까 복도에서 포터랑 잠깐 만났어. 걔 태도를 보아하니, 사람들 대부분이 차기 그리핀도르 팀 주장으로 포터를 생각했던 것 같더라. 내가 아니라"

"글쎄," 키에런이 바로 반박을 하고 나섰어. "래번클로 팀 선수들은 네가 주장이 될 거라고 확신하던데, 내가 우리 학생휴게실에서 들었거든."

"우리 아빠가 올리버 우드라서?" 나는 나도 모르게 쓰라림이 녹은 목소리로 물었다.

키에런은 고개를 가로저었어. "네가 어느 다른 선수들보다도 열심히 오래 연습한다는 걸 알고 있으니까. 다른 선수들이 없어도 혼자 남아서 연습하고, 아침마다 꼬박꼬박 조깅하러도 나오고. 포터나 리라 때문에 너무 침울해 있지 마. 네가 얼마나 열심히 노력했는지 알면 아무도 네가 포터 자리를 뺐었네 어쩌네 하는 말 절대 못 하니까. 그런 네가 누굴 부러워한다고 그래."

"래번클로 팀이 _날 염탐하고 있었어_ _?_ " 그렇게 묻는 내 목소리에 힘이 잔뜩 들어갔어. 이제 나한테있어 리라 건은 문제가 될 게 아니야. 생각을 해 봐, 래번클로 팀이 내 연습 패턴을 알고 있다고! 상대편 선수인 내 습관을 안다니까! 올해부터는 연습 시간이나 장소 같은 걸 다 바꿔버려야겠어.

"아니, 음, 아니." 그렇게 말하는 키에런의 목소리엔 웃음이 녹아 있었어. "래번클로들이 염탐 같은 짓거리를 할 리가 없잖아. 그냥 관찰하고 분석하고 설명하는 거지."

나는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸어. 여기에 좀 재능이 있는 것 같아. "챙한테 가서 내 일에 제발 신경 끄라고 좀 해 줘." 나는 애써 딱딱한 목소리를 냈어. 사실 키에런이 래번클로 주장이랑 친한지는 모르겠지만.

"그래, 다음에 놀 때 한번 얘기는 꺼내 볼게." 키에런은 짜증을 내는 듯 눈을 굴렸어.

그 때 객실 문이 쾅 하고 열리면서 그리핀도르 몰이꾼인 자라 앤드류스가 문지방 너머로 폴짝폴짝들어왔어.

"에바! 이번 우리 주장이 언니라고 그러던데 진짜야?" 자라는 그 말과 동시에 내 교복 셔츠에 붙은주장 배지를 흘낏 곁눈질했어. 사실 먼지가 묻어서 눈에 크게 띄지는 않아. 배지를 받고 몇 번 정도는 닦을 수도 있었는데. 매일은 아니더라도 한두 번은 광을 낼 걸 그랬나 봐.

"맞아." 내가 얼굴에 미소를 크게 띄우고 말했어. "나도 지금 이게 꿈인지 생시인지 모르겠는데, 너무 좋아서 미쳐버릴 것 같아! 벌써 괜찮은 계획도 몇 개 생각해 놨다구."

자라는 까만 곱슬머리를 귀 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼어. "완벽해! 역시 우리 언니야, 그럴 줄 알았어! 그러게, 내가 작년부터 뭐라고 했어, 언니가 차기 주장일 거라고 했잖아! 아, 첫 연습이랑 새 선수 선발전 날짜 잡히면 나한테 제일 먼저 말해줘야 돼!"

그리고 자라는 객실에 들어올 때와 마찬가지로 쌩 하고 복도로 달려나갔어. 자라는 항상 회오리바람같이 에너지가 넘치는 애야. 그래서 자라가 우리 몰이꾼으로 정말 완벽한 것 같아.

"쟤가 이제 6학년 여학생 방에 사는 거야, 어떨지 상상이 가? 애들 진이 다 빠질 걸." 방금 자라가 나간 문간으로 등장한 크리스틴이 짧게 말했어.

난 그리 걱정할 것도 아니란 뜻으로 고개를 저었어. "그래도 우리 학년 애들보다 더하겠어? 겜마 피니간은 주마다 한 번씩 물건에다 불을 붙이질 않나, 소차 패터슨은 침대에다가 우리 아빠 포스터를 갖다 붙여 놓질 않나."

5학년 때, 왠진 모르겠지만, 소차가 자기 침대 옆에다 우리 아빠 포스터 하나를 붙여 논 적이 있어. 아빠가 리그 선수로 처음 데뷔하고 푸들미어에서 한참 홍보를 할 때 나왔던 옛날 잡지에서 오려낸 낡은 포스터였지. 근데 너무한 건 포스터 속의 아빠는 웃통을 벗고 있었단 거야. 보기 상당히 민망하지 않겠어? 그래도 근육을 만들어 보이거나 윙크를 하거나 하는 이상한 짓은 안 하고 있다는 게 다행이었지.

소차가 (그리고 가끔가다는 겜마나 록산느도) 우리 아빠의 그 '스코틀랜드의 섹시함'에 대해 열띤 토의를 벌이면서 아주 극찬을 하는 걸 듣고 있으면 말야, 정말 과장하지 않고 하는 말인데, 충격적이야. 미쳐버릴 것 같아. 우리 아빠가 꽤 매력 있고 잘생긴 남자라는 데는 나도 뭐 동의는 해. 근데 나한테 있어서 그 남자는 잘나가는 퀴디치 스타 올리버 우드가 아니라, 그냥 유명한 퀴디치 스타이기도 한 우리 아빠 올리버 우드란 말이야.

그래서 난 방에 있을 때 소차 자리는 절대 보지 않으려고 최대한 노력을 했어. 그나마 다행인 건 그 사진이 아빠가 열아홉이나 스물 쯤 그러니까 엄마를 만나기 전에 찍은 사진이란 거였지, 사진 속 아빠는 어쨌든 싱글이니까. 아, 생각해 보니 아닐 수도 있겠다. 아빠가 40대 초반까지는 선수 활동을 했었으니까, 꽤 최근의 아빠 사진까지 소차는 다 갖고 있을 지도 몰라. 최근 사진일수록 나한텐 더 충격일 것 같아, 웃통을 벗고 있지는 않겠지만 내가 지금 생각하는 우리 아빠의 모습이랑 크게 다르지 않을 테니까.

그렇게 광적으로 아빠를 좋아하는 것도 아빠 나이대의 여자들이라면 괜찮아. 근데 나랑 같이 살고 있는 열일곱 여학생이라면 얘기가 완전 달라지지. 내가 아까 말했던 것 같지만, 미쳐버릴 것 같아.

"어떻게 2년이 지나 충격은 그대로인지." 크리스틴은 찡그린 얼굴을 하고 고개를 저으며 내 말을 거들어줬어. "아, 난 순찰 끝나면 다시 올게, 얼마 안 걸릴 거야. 그리고 에바," 크리스틴은 날 부르며 씩 미소를 지었어. "6학년 후플푸프 반장 하나가 지나가다가 리라가 너한테 한 말을 들었대. 슬리데린에서 10점 감점했어."

"개학하기도 전에 마이너스 점수를 갖고 갈 수도 있나?" 내가 혼잣말하듯 물었어, 맞은편에서 키에런이 웃고 있어.

"학생회장의 특권이지." 크리스틴은 천진난만한 미소를 짓고는 짧은 갈색 머리카락을 가볍게 쓸어 넘기며 방을 나갔어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

신입생 환영 만찬이 끝났고, 크리스틴과 나는 그리핀도르 학생휴게실로 가는 그 많은 계단을 느릿느릿 올랐어.

"나는 항상 개학 날마다 너무 많이 먹어서 문제야." 크리스틴이 배를 잡고 중얼거렸어.

"나도. 그래도 이게 마지막 계단이니 다행이지."

복도 끝에는 여느 때처럼 뚱보 여인의 초상화가 걸려 있었는데, 그 아래에 포터와 친구들이 서서 뚱보 여인과 열띤 말싸움을 벌이고 있었어.

"그치만 아무도 비밀번호를 안 알려 줬다고요!" 프레드 위즐리가 답답하다는 듯 소리를 쳤어. 프레드는 포터의 절친인데 둘은 사촌이기도 해. "우리 누군지 아시잖아요, 딱 한번 정도는 그냥 들여보내 줘도 되지 않아요?"

뚱보 여인은 화난 얼굴로 입술을 부루퉁하게 내밀었어. "그 _딱 한번만_ 그냥 들여보내 달라는 말이 벌써 수십번이 아니니. 뭐, 규칙은 규칙이란다. 예외는 없어. 비밀번호를 모르면 못 들어간단다."

"'줄기의 꿈'." 크리스틴이 남자애들 쪽으로 다가가며 말했어.

"맞았어." 뚱보 여인이 퉁명스럽게 말하는 소리와 함께 액자가 젖혀지고 초상화 구멍이 열렸어.

"고마워." 크리스토퍼 롱바텀이 크리스틴에게 말했어. 크리스토퍼는 롱바텀 교수님 아들인데 사실 꽤 좋은 애야. 이런 애가 어떻게 포터 같은 족속들이랑 어울리게 됐는지는 모르겠지만.

"땡큐, 레이디." 프레드는 나와 크리스틴에게 씩 미소를 짓고는 남학생 기숙사 방향으로 사라졌어.

"고마워." 포터가 눈은 카펫을 향한 채 말했어. 고맙단 말이었지만 우리는 보지도 않았지.

크리스틴과 방에 들어가 보니 어쩜 마침 소차가 감격에 벅찬 표정으로 올리버 우드 포스터를 벽에 붙이고 있었어.

"아, 올리버, 내가 얼마나 보고 싶었는지." 소차는 벽에 붙은 포스터를 보고 감동스러워 죽을 것 같다는 목소릴 내며 한 손으로 가슴을 움켜쥐는 시늉을 했어.

소차가 전에 한번 말 한 적이 있어, 집에서는 엄마가 포스터를 방에 절대로 붙여 놓지 못하게 해서 호그와트에 방에서나마 항상 붙여 놓아야 한다고. 나도 참 불쌍한 인생이지 않아?

"어쩜, 너무 멋져..." 소차는 포스터를 나이트스탠드 뒤 램프 옆 벽에다 붙여 놓고 감격에 겨운 한숨을 쉬었어. 한술 더 떠서 푸른 잿빛 눈동자를 포스터에서 떼지 못한 채 손가락으로 길고 까만 머리카락을 빙빙 꼬더라.

"어우," 나는 이불 위로 얼굴을 묻으며 침대에 누웠어.

"에바 무슨 일 있어?" 소차가 속삭이듯 말했어. 아주 다 들으라는 듯 큰 소리지만 어쨌든 속삭이려고 한 것 같아.

내가 지금 침대에 얼굴을 묻고 누워 있는 이상 내 눈에 보이는 거라곤 주홍색 이불밖에 없지. 하지만 난 크리스틴이 밤갈색 눈을 굴리고 있다 있어.

"너무 많이 먹었나 봐." 겜마가 비꼬는 말투로 말했어.

"에바는 항상 그래." 소차는 무심하게 대꾸했어.

방 저편에서 록산느 위즐리의 웃음소리가 들려. 록산느는 이 학교에 있는 포터의 그 수많은 사촌들 중 하나인데, 사실 그렇게 나쁜 앤 아냐. 록산느랑 겜마는 친구고. 소차도 그 둘이랑 같이 다니며 놀긴 하는데, 보통은 후플푸프 친구들이랑 같이 있는 시간이 더 많은 것 같아.

그리고 팝콘 알맹이가 금속 팬에서 터져 나오는 것처럼 뭔가 펑 하고 터지는 소리와 비명 소리가 들렸어. 놀라서 침대에 묻고 있던 고개를 들어 보니, 겜마가 손을 덜덜 떨며 붙들고 있는 지팡이 끝에서 보라색 번개가 파지직 하고 흘러나오고 있더라.

"왜 _항상_ 나야?" 겜마는 불꽃이 침대보나 벽으로 가지 않도록 지팡이를 붙들며 소리쳤어. 전에 겜마가 잘못해서 불을 피웠을 때 그 불이 침대로 번진 적이 두 번이나 있었거든.

"그래, 이 폭발과 소란. 얼마나 그리웠는지." 록산느가 밝은 갈색 얼굴에 예쁜 미소를 활짝 띠고 기분 좋은 목소리로 말했어.

겨우 겜마의 지팡이 사고를 처리한 뒤 짐을 다 풀고 나서 우린 잠자리에 들었어. 그리고 얼마 안 돼서 소차가 시끄럽게 코를 고는 소리가 방 안에 울려 퍼지기 시작했지.

"내가 할게." 크리스틴이 하품을 하며 말했어. 침대에서 몸을 일으킨 크리스틴은 탁자에 놓여 있던 지팡이를 손에 쥐고 소차에게 침묵 마법을 걸었어.

소차의 코골이 소리가 죽자마자 곧 크리스틴은 아주 빠르게 아주 깊은 잠에 빠져들었어. 소차는 우리가 밤마다 자기한테 침묵 마법을 걸어 놓는다는 걸 몰라. 아침에 가장 먼저 일어나는 사람이 주문을 풀어 놓으면 들킬 일이 없지. 소차가 갑자기 똑똑해져서 눈치를 채 버리지 않는 이상. 사실 5학년 때 한 번은 소차가 일어나기 전에 깜박하고 마법을 안 푼 적이 있는데, 뭐 나글스나 락스퍼츠 어쩌구 하는 말을 꾸며 내서 어떻게 넘어갔었어.

그날 밤, 난 종종 그렇듯 퀴디치 꿈을 꿨어. 전 추격꾼이자 주장인 션 오마라랑, 다른 그리핀도르 추격꾼인 브리 마틴이랑 셋이서 그리핀도르 경기장 하늘을 높이 날고 있었지. 서로에게 퀘이플을 주고받는 연습을 하고 있었어. 하늘에는 퀘이플이 가죽 장갑 사이로 스쳐 지나가는 소리뿐, 고요하고 적막했어.

그리다 갑자기 관중석이 사람들로 꽉 들어찼는데 모두 야유 소리를 냈어. 션과 브리는 아무도 아무것도 못 보고 들은 듯 하던 연습만 계속했지. 그 소리는 모두 나 하나만을 향해 있던 거야. 사람들이 내게 야유를 보내고 있었던 거야. 나라는 사람, 내 퀴디치 실력, 훌륭한 주장으로써의 내 자질을 부정하고 비웃고 있었어.

"경기장에서 나가!" 그러다 누군가 소리쳤어.

"포터를 데려와!" 다른 누군가가 소리를 질렀어.

그리고 누군가 그 말을 반복해서 외치기 시작했고, 곧 얼마 지나지 않아 관중들 전부가 한 입으로 소리를 쳐 대기 시작했어. "포터를 데려와! 포터를 데려와! 포터를 데려와!"

무섭고 놀라서 꿈에서 깨 보니, 나도 모르게 잔뜩 불편한 자세로 뛰는 심장을 흐르는 땀을 어떻게든 눌러 보려 하고 있더라. 꿈이야, 꿈. 그래, 꿈일 뿐이야.

창 밖을 흘끗 보니 나무들 사이로 오늘의 첫 햇살이 살짝 고개를 내밀고 있는 모습이 보여. 곧 알람시계에서 작게 삐 소리가 울리고 난 버튼을 눌러 알람을 껐어. 제때 알람을 꺼 놓지 않으면 크리스틴한테 반쯤 죽어날 각오를 해야 하거든, 아침 먹을 시간이 되기 전에 일어나는 걸 진짜 싫어하다 못해 혐오하는 애야.

그대로 침대에서 기어 나온 나는 옷장에서 운동복을 꺼내 들었어. 잠옷을 벗고 반바지와 티셔츠로 갈아입은 뒤 새 운동화 끈을 한번 꽉 조이고 조용하게 기숙사 방을 빠져 나왔어.

호그와트 마당으로 나가는 커다란 나무문까지 가는 길의 호그와트 성은 정말 조용하다 못해 고요했어. 이토록 조용한 성 복도나 마당에 혼자 있을 때 기분은 정말 좋지 않아? 낮 동안에는 학생들의 목소리가 꽉 들어차는 장소지만, 지금 당장은 평화롭고 조용해서 나 혼자 생각에 잠길 수 있잖아.

성 대문을 열자 쌀쌀한 아침 공기가 내게로 훅 다가왔어. 나는 찬 아침 공기를 크게 들이마시면서 그 이상한 꿈 내용을 머릿속에서 털어내려고 일부러 빠른 걸음으로 내달렸어. 주장으로서 내가 정말 잘 해낼 수 있을까 걱정이 된다는 걸 숨겨 봤자 의미는 없을 거 알아, 점성술 같은 걸 쓰지 않더라도 대놓고 눈에 보이는 걸. 솔직히 난 크리스틴이나 자라, 키에런, 몇몇 래번클로 애들만 빼고 모든 사람들이 올해 주장의 배지는 포터의 손에 돌아갔어야 맞는 거라고 생각할까 봐 너무 겁이 나.

아니지, 이성적으로 생각해 보자. 키에런의 말이 사실이라면 (사실일 거야, 키에런은 양치기 소년 같은 애가 아니니까) 래번클로 퀴디치 선수들은 내가 주장이 될 거라고 생각했다는 거잖아? 그게 바로 내게 주장 자질이 있다는 증거일 거야, 래번클로 애들은 계획과 관찰이라면 어딜 가도 빠지지 않잖아. 그런 애들이 상대팀 차기 주장이 누가 될지는 나름 심사숙고하지 않았겠어? 래번클로라면 꽤 객관적인 척도가 되겠지.

이 생각을 하니까 기분이 좀 나아지는 것 같아. 경쟁중인 퀴디치 팀들 중 최소한 하나는 날 진지한 상대로 받아들이고 있었단 생각에 기운이 나서 달리는 스피드를 좀 더 높이고 싶어. 이제 본격적으로 그리핀도르 팀 연습이 시작되고 우리 팀 애들이 얼마나 부지런하고 협동심 강한지 똑똑히 보여주면 다른 팀들도 나나 우리를 다르게 볼 거야. 정말 꾸밈 없이 한 마디로 말해서, 우리는 대단한 사람들이니까.

잠깐. 순간 얼마 전 기억이 머리에 스치면서 생각이 많아졌어. 래번클로들 있잖아, 내가 아침마다 혼자 나와서 운동하는 걸 걔네가 알고 있다고 키에런이 그랬었지. 좋아. 물론 내가 아침운동을 포기하진 않을 거지만, 래번클로 애들이 내가 어느 시간에 어디에 있는지를 알도록 가만 놔두고 싶지도 않아.

그러다 달리는 길에 시야 끝으로 언뜻 경기장이 보였고, 아침운동을 하기에 적당한 장소를 찾아냈단 생각이 불현듯 스쳤어. 물론 가끔은 아침 경기장에서 단체연습이 있는 날도 있겠지만 오늘은 수업 첫 날이니 텅텅 비어 있을 거 아냐?

아, 경기장으로 걸어가는 건 내가 정말 좋아하는 일 중 하나야. 관중석이 사람들로 꽉 들어차고 귀청이 터질 것 같은 소리가 울려 퍼질 때가 제대로긴 하지만, 이렇게 조용한 경기장도 색다른 매력이 있다니까.

경기장에서 5분 가량을 계속 뛰고 있는데 경기장 입구 쪽에서 누군가 소리를 질러 대는 게 들려. 내가 그 쪽으로 다가가는 내내 그 형체는 날 빤히 바라보고 있었어.

"여기서 뭐 하냐, 우드?"

포터야. 멀린, 얘가 지금 이 시간에 여기서 뭘 하고 있는 거야? 보아하니 포터는 방금 침대에서 굴러 나온 것 같은 차림이야. 운동복은 잔뜩 구겨진 데다 머리카락은 여기저기로 뻗쳐 있었지. 솔직히 좀 웃겨.

"운동. 보면 몰라?" 난 포터에게서 10미터쯤 떨어져 멈춰 서서 목소릴 잔뜩 비꼬며 대꾸했어.

"너 보통은 여기서 안 뛰잖아." 포터는 대체 뭐가 뭔지 모르겠다는 표정이야, 약간 짜증이 난 것 같기도 해. 아, 맞다. 포터가 아침운동을 하는 장소가 여기였지, 참. 완전 까먹고 있었어.

"그랬지." 내가 대답했어. "근데 래번클로 애들이 날 좀 주시하고 있는 것 같아서, 오늘부터 장소를 바꿔서 여기서 뛰기로 했어."

그 말에 포터의 눈썹이 앞머리 가까이 치켜올라갔어. "래번클로들이 널 '주시'하고 있다고?" 포터는 내 말을 천천히 따라했어, 비웃고 싶은 걸 참고 있는 게 분명해. "그래, 뭐, 그럴 수 있지. 걔네가 널 성 뭉고 병원으로 보내버리고 나면 나면 우리 팀 주장 자리는 내가 기꺼이 맡아 줄게. 널 끌어내리는 것 보단 가만히 기다리는 게 나도 쉬울 거 같다."

"뭐라는 거야, '주시'라는 말 몰라?" 래번클로 애들이 날 주시하고 있다는 말의 뜻을 자세히 설명할 필요는 없을 것 같아, 그렇게까지 공을 들일 필요가 있겠어, 포터한테? "그나저나, 아직 우리 둘 다 운동 다 끝낸 거 아니잖아? 난 하던 운동은 마저 끝내고 들어가고 싶은데, 그래도 될까?"

이번엔 내가 먼저 포터에게 먼저 등을 돌려버리고 뒤도 안 보고 걸었어. 아, 뛰었지, 정확히는. 뭐 걷든 뛰든 무슨 상관이 있겠냐만은.

"바깥 라인으로만 달려라, 뛰다가 나랑 겹치는 길로 오지 말고!" 포터가 내 등 뒤에 대고 소리쳤어.

난 그냥 종종 하던 대로 그 말을 무시했지. 근데 포터 말이야, 오늘은 뭔가 달라. 그래도 어제만큼 잔뜩 화 나 있지는 않은 것 같아서 다행이야. 어제는 말 그대로, 음, 무슨 단어가 있으려나. '악랄'했다구. 내가 잠든 사이에 몰래 들어와서 날 어떻게 해 버릴 지도 모르겠단 생각까지 들었다니까.

근데 포터가 날 주장 자리에서 끌어내리겠다고 한 말이 진심이었을까, 아니면 그냥 농담이었을까? 그냥 불안한 마음에 날 성 뭉고 병원으로 보내버리려고 대충 지껄인 말 같긴 한데.

정말 즐겁다. 걱정할 게 하나 더 늘었어. 그놈의 포터, 포터의 간섭, 그리고 비난까지.

정말 감사하게도 포터가 그 뒤로 날 건드리지 않고 그냥 가만히 놔둬 주신 덕분에 (딱 한 번 뛰는 길이 겹치긴 했지만), 나는 괜한 싸움을 벌이지 않고 무사히 운동을 할 수 있었어. 운동이 끝나자마자는 곧장 방으로 돌아왔지.

"좋은 아침, 올리버." 가 내가 방에 들어가자마자 처음으로 들은 소리였어. 무슨 상황인지 굳이 두 눈으로 보고 싶진 않아, 어차피 소차가 또 우리 아빠 포스터를 보고 있는 걸 테니까.

아, 지금 샤워를 하지 말고 그냥 창문 밖으로 뛰어내려버릴까? 아주 말도 안 되는 건 아니잖아, 안 그래?

그 생각을 하면서 난 창 밖을 빤히 바라봤어. 지붕 위에서 몸을 던져도 재밌을 것 같은데. 손에 빗자루를 들고 일이초 정도 수직 낙하를 하다가 공중에서 빗자루를 타고 하늘 높이 날아오르면 말야. 그만큼 스릴 넘치는 놀이가 또 뭐가 있겠어? 물론 여기서 그 짓을 하겠다는 건 아냐, 그리핀도르 탑은 너무 높잖아. 집에서는 지붕이 여기보다 낮으니까 방학 때나 한번 해 봐야겠다.

"너 뭐 해?" 겜마가 물었어. 내가 쳐다보고 있던 창문이 그러고보니 겜마 침대 옆에 딸린 창문이야.

"지붕에서 떨어지는 생각을 하고 있었어." 나는 그렇게 솔직하게 대답했어. 내 친구들은 날 아니까.

"무섭다, 야." 겜마는 뒷머리를 포니테일로 묶으면서 아무렇지 않은 목소리로 대꾸했어.

"리날디 걔 말은 크게 신경 쓰지 마," 록산느가 주홍색 금색 줄무늬 넥타이를 매며 방 반대편에서 외쳤어. "원래 하는 말마다 헛소리잖아. 올해에 여학생 주장이 자기 말고도 또 있으니까 크게 관심을 받질 못하니 괜히 짜증 부리는 거야."

"걔 때문이 아냐, 아니다, 걔 때문'만'인 건 아냐." 내가 말을 고쳤어. "리라도 리라지만, 포터가 또 한 소리 했거든. 그리고..." 난 말끝을 흐리며 소차의 퀴디치 포스터 쪽으로 시선을 휙 돌렸어.

록산느는 내 말에 잔뜩 놀란 듯 갈색 두 눈을 동그랗게 떴어. "제임스가 너한테 뭐라고 했어?"

아, 별 거 아니야. 그냥 호그와트의 전교생이 내가 실패할 운명이라고 생각도 아니고 확신한다는 걸상기시켜 준 정도? 알잖아, 평소처럼.

포터의 말에 내가 잔뜩 신경을 쓰고 있다는 걸 인정하고 싶지 않았어. 그래서 그냥 간단하게 대답했어. "아, 별 거 아냐, 내가 아니라 자기가 주장이 됐어야 한다고."

"신경 쓰지 마, 내가 볼 땐 그냥 자기가 졌다는 걸 인정하기가 싫은 거야." 록산느가 말했어. "제임스 보면 너랑 꽤 비슷하잖아? 6년동안 학교 생활 하면서 주장 자리만 목표로 보고 달려왔으니까. 뭐, 그래도 좀 지나면 괜찮아 질 거야." 그리고는 방금 무슨 말을 했는지 생각하는 것처럼 말을 잠시 멈췄다가, 덧붙였어. "아마 꽤 걸리겠지만."

'제임스 보면 너랑 꽤 비슷하잖아?' 라는 말이 내 머릿속을 계속 맴돌았어. 생각을 해 봐, 포터가 나랑 비슷하다던가, 내가 포터랑 비슷하다던가. 어느 쪽이든 정말 말도 안 되잖아.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세용 게임온 역자 첼리입니다:)

읽어주셔서 감사해요:D 게임온 한역본은 제가 시간을 낼 수 있는 만큼 최대한 열심히 번역해 올립니당..!

지금 상황으로는 일주일에 한 편 정도로 꾸준히 업로드 가능할 것 같아요 와호

그런고로 게임온 한국어번역본은 매주 수요일 올라온다고 알고계시면 되겠습니당:) 한국팬덤에서 생소한 팬픽션넷 사이트를 자주 들르기란 사실 힘들잖아요 수요일 느즈막히/목요일에 찾아와주세요:)

피드백은 언제나 감사합니당/


	4. Chapter 3: 제임스 포터의 계략

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

3\. 제임스 포터의 계략

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

학기 첫날부터 어느 과목 할 것 없이 숙제의 양이 어마어마했어, 7학년 학기가 시작됐으니 학기말에볼 N.E.W.T 시험에 본격적으로 대비를 시작해야 한다나. 물론 학생들의 시험 준비를 도우려는 마음이시란 건 알지만, 이건 너무 심하단 생각이 들 정도야..

게다가 난 다음 주 화요일에 있을 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 선수 선발전 홍보도 신경 써야 한단 말야. 어느 정도 준비도 하고 연습도 할 시간을 주고 최대한 빨리 새 선수들을 뽑아 놓고 싶어서 바로 다음 화요일로 일정을 잡았어. 그렇다고 퀴디치 시즌이 되기도 전부터 본격적으로 훈련을 시작하겠다거나 그런 건 아냐. 선발전이 일찍 끝나야 새로 뽑히는 선수들이 그만큼 여유롭게 경기장에 적응할 수 있을 테니까. 그래야 우리 팀으로서도 경기에서 더 좋은 성적을 낼 수 있지 않겠어?

선발전 홍보 일은 자라와 브리한테 도와달라고 했어. 그 둘은 선발전 홍보 포스터를 만들어 줄 거야. 지금 팀에서 여학생은 나를 빼면 자라와 브리 두 명이거든. 그래도 이 둘을 뽑은 이유가 그뿐인 건 아냐. 포터는 막상 이런 중요한 일엔 별 쓸모도 없을 거고 어차피 포터도 자기가 할 만한 대단한 일이 아니라고 생각할테니까. 다른 몰이꾼인 니코 펠프스는 여러 방면에서 더럽게 창의적인 애긴 한데, 그거 정말 아무 도움도 안 돼. 작년에 션이 포스터 만드는 일을 니코한테 맡겼었는데, 그야말로 참담한 수준이었어. 포스터를 만들었던 락커룸에는 물감이랑 반짝이풀이 사방에 날렸고, 포스터에는 지렁이가 기어가는 글씨 말곤 아무것도 없었거든.

"이건 어때?" 자라가 아까부터 만들고 있던 포스터를 들어 보이며 물었어. 나도 모르게 웃음이 나오더라.

반짝이는 주홍색 글씨로 '호그와트에서 최고로 굉장한 그리핀도르 팀! 굉장해지고 싶은 당신, 퀴디치 팀에 들어오세요! 화요일 오후 5시 선발전' 이라고 대문짝만하게 글씨를 써 놓은 거야.

내가 만들던 포스터랑은 비슷하면서도 달라. 나는 구어체를 쓰지 않고 정보 전달만 했거든. '그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 선발전: 화요일 오후 5시. 모집 인원: 추격꾼 1, 파수꾼 1' 이라고 썼어. '그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀' 부분은 두꺼운 주홍색과 금색 펜을 번갈아 썼고, 시선 있도록 테두리엔 금색 반짝이풀을 둘렀지.

"그 뒤에 한 문장 더 붙여, '빗자루 못 타는 사람은 사절.' 작년 선발전 같은 일이 나면 어떡해?" 자라가 악몽을 꾼 것마냥 얼굴을 찌푸리고 고개를 절레절레 흔들었어.

작년 선발전에 무슨 일이 있었냐면, 3학년 여자애들 두 명이 포터한테 뿅 가서는 (대체 무슨 정신인지 모르겠다니까,) 걔 눈에 들어보겠다고 선발전을 보러 온 거야. 근 땅에서 1미터 반도 못 올라왔으니, 포터 눈에 들어오긴 들어왔겠지. 션은 그 자리에서 걔네들한테 꺼지라고 했고, 꺼졌어. 물론 말 그대로는 아니고, 비유하자면.

"그럼 '멋지고 대단한 당신, 화요일 오후 5시 퀴디치 경기장에서 무슨 일이 있을지 잘 알고 있겠죠?' 는 어때?" 브리가 의견을 냈어.

"아, 나 좀 괜찮은 거 생각났는데," 자라가 얇은 붓에 빨간 물감을 발라 자기 포스터를 칠하며 말했어. "제임스 포터 같은 복근을 원하십니까? 퀴디치 팀에 들어오세요!"

그래, 뭐, 포터가 꽤, 어... 뭐라고 해야 하나, 몸이 좋다는 걸 모르고 있었다면 내가 장님이지. 근데 그렇다고 그걸 우리 홍보 포스터에다, 학생휴게실에다, 그리핀도르 탑에다, 전교생이 볼 수 있는 곳에다가 써먹을 생각은 전혀 없어.

"안 돼." 나는 혐오스럽다는 뜻으로 얼굴을 팍 찌푸렸어.

"아우, 뭘 그래, 남자애들 다니는 계단에다 붙여 놓으면 되잖아. 다들 보면 빵 터질 걸."

좋아 그럼, 남학생 기숙사 계단에만 붙여놓는다면 그렇게 나쁠 것 같진 않아. 사실 내가 만든 깔끔한 포스터만 학생휴게실 게시판에 붙일 수 있다면 다른 것들은 어떻게 생겼든 그렇게까지 신경을 쓰진 않을 거였기도 하고.

"근데 왜 굳이 포터야? 니코를 써도 되잖아." 내가 제안했어. "5학년 애들 중에서는 귀엽고 괜찮지 않아? 다른 선수가 포스터에 나오면 포터 그놈의 콧대가 좀 꺾일지도 모르는 일이고."

"좋아, 니코로 가자," 브리는 내 의견에 동의했어. "사실 귀여운 애잖아, 나보 어리긴 하지만. 자기가 포스터에 나온 걸 보면 니코도 자신감이 좀 생길 거고. 저번에 보니까 여름방학 동안 키가 하나도 안 컸다고 속상해 하는 것 같던데."

"불쌍하다, 우리 꼬맹이." 자라가 동정심에 한숨을 지었어. "어쩌면 니코는 평생 키도 안 크고 평생 꼬맹이일 지도 몰라."

"니코 앞에서는 그런 소리 하지 마." 나는 자라의 말을 딱 잘랐어. 니코가 보기보다 여린 애라 작은 키나 체구 얘길 하면 상처를 잘 받거든. 키는 작아도 니코는 정말 훌륭한 몰이꾼이니까, 니코 키가 크던 작던 난 아무 상관 없어.

"오오오, 이건 어때," 이번엔 브리가 무슨 얘길 하려는지 낄낄 웃었어. "매주 월요일, 수요일, 금요일마다 제임스 포터의 복근을 보고 싶으십니까? 퀴디치 팀에 들어오세요!"

"남학생 계단에 그걸 붙여야겠는데." 자라는 생각에 잠긴 표정을 짓고 씩 미소를 지었어.

그리고 그 포스터는 진짜 그대로 만들어서 붙여놨지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"포스터 만드는 일에 어떻게 이 몸을 안부를 수가 있냐."

마법 숙제를 하고 있던 나는 누군가 말을 거는 소리에 고개를 들었어. 도서관 테이블 너머에 제임스 포터가 멀뚱히 서 있어. 내 옆에서 크리스틴과 키에런은 같이 고개를 살짝 들었다가 목소리의 주인공이 누군지 보고는 다시 하던 일을 계속했어.

"오고 싶었어?" 내가 깃펜을 앞에 놓인 잉크병에 담그며 물었어.

물감을 가지고 붓칠을 하고 포스터를 꾸미는 일을 포터가 정말 하고 싶어서 지금 저 말을 하는 건 아닐 거 아냐? 뭔가 느낌이 안 좋아.

"아니, 근데 진짜 괜찮은 문구 하나 생각해둔 게 아까워서 그렇지." 포터가 재미있다는 듯 눈을 반짝였어. "매주 월요일, 수요일, 금요일마다 운동복을 입은 에바 우드의 엉덩이를 보고 싶으십니까? 퀴디치 팀에 들어오세요!"

"성적 발언, 5점 감점이야, 포터." 크리스틴이 계속 숙제를 하면서 조목조목 말했어.

"야, 엘리엇, 지금 네 기숙사에서 점수를 깎아가겠다는 거냐?" 포터가 잔뜩 짜증이 난 듯 느릿느릿 말했어. 크리스틴은 내가 네 점수를 깎겠다는데 무슨 상관이냐는 표정이야.

"원래 규칙이란 건 공정해야지." 크리스틴은 차분하게 대꾸했어.

나는 깃펜을 내려놓고 포터의 얼굴을 정면으로 바라봤어. "그러니까 지금 네 말은, 자라가 만든 포스터 때문에 기분이 나빴다는 거야?"

물론 포터가 연습 때마다 자랑스레 웃통을 벗고 돌아다닌 건 아냐, 애초에 퀴디치 경기는 보통 가을, 겨울, 봄에만 있으니까. 근데 가끔가다 더운 날에 윗옷을 벗어 던질 때 한 번도 부끄러워하거나 한 적은 없는 애거든. 거기에 딱히 기분 나빠하거나 할 것 같진 않았는데.

상황이 뭔가 이상하게 돌아가는 느낌이야.

"아, 그럴 리가." 포터가 얼굴에 능글맞은 미소를 올리며 대답했어.

상황이 뭔가 _진짜_ 이상하게 돌아가는 느낌이야.

포터는 잔뜩 거만한 표정을 짓고는 여유로운 걸음으로 도서관 밖으로 나갔어. 포터의 그 이상한 행동에 신경이 쓰지 않도록 나는 관심을 다른 곳으로 돌렸어. 지금까지 학교에서 열심히 포터를 무시하고 다닌 성과가 있어서인지, 이젠 그렇게 어려운 일은 아니야.

굳이 포터를 또 맞닥뜨리고 싶지 않아서 일부러 한 시간 정도 더 도서관에 있다가 학생휴게실로 돌아갔어. 키에런이랑 굿나잇 키스를 나누시겠다는 크리스틴은 초상화 앞에 두고 혼자 들어와 보니 맥고나걸 교수님이 날 기다리고 있더라, 무슨 일이지, 신기한데.

"우드, 저게 대체 뭔지 설명 좀 해 보련?" 교수님이 다그쳐 물으셨어. 교수님 손가락이 가리킨 쪽을 보니 자라랑 브리랑 내가 제임스 포터의 복근 얘기를 쓴 포스터를 붙여 놓은 남학생 기숙사 계단이야.

학생휴게실에 남아 있던 학생들은 전부 공부를 하는 척 하며 조용히 앉아서는 이 상황을 흥미롭단 눈빛으로 지켜보고 있어. 책을 보고 있는 애들이 그러는 걸 어떻게 아냐고? 잘 알지, 나도 저번에 포터가 학생휴게실에 눈(雪)을 내려서 나머지 벌을 받았을 때 그러고 있었는걸.

"그냥 선발전 홍보예요." 솔직히 말하면 그 대답은 자기합리화였어. "그냥 잠깐 보고 웃으라고 좀 재밌게 만든 것뿐이에요, 정말요."

정말 궁금한데 말야, 우리 학생 휴게실에서 나한테 포스터를 걸어라 마라 연설을 하는 사람이 대체 왜 교장선생님씩이나 되시는 분인 거야? 이런 연설은 해도 기숙사 사감이신 롱바텀 교수님이 해야 맞는 거 아냐?

"전혀 재밌지 않다, 우드." 맥고나걸 교수님 목소리는 여전히 엄격했어. "학교 기물 훼손은 규칙 위반을 넘어 아주 심각한 문제야."

학교 기물 훼손? 그게 무슨 말이야?

"무슨 말씀이신지..." 내가 말끝을 흐리자 교수님께선 보란 듯이 포스터를 손으로 잡아 떼어내려 하셨어. 근데 그 포스터는 조금도 떨어져 나오질 않고 계속 벽에 떡하니 붙어 있는 거야. 교수님이 얼마나 힘을 주든 무슨 마법을 걸든 정말 아주 조금의 움직임 없이 꿈쩍하지 않고 붙어있었어.

오. 미친. 멀린. 저게 벽에 완전히 붙어 버린 거야. 우리 학교 남학생 기숙사 계단에 제임스 포터의 복근 홍보 포스터가 완전히 그냥 붙어 버렸다구!

그치만... 그치만... 포스터를 저기다 붙여 놓은 건 난데! 난 그냥 아무것도 특별할 거 없는 마법테이프 주문만 썼다고! 어떻게 저럴 수가 있어?

"우드, 네가 저 포스터를 붙인 게 맞지?"

"음, 네, 하지만..." 나는 어떻게든 설명을 해 보려 했어. 맥고나걸 교수님은 아무 말도 듣지 않으려 했지만.

"내일, 목요일, 금요일까지 방과후에 남아라. 그리고 부모님 두 분께 편지를 보낼 테니 그리 알도록." 교수님은 스코틀랜드 억양이 잔뜩 묻은 어투로 실망이라는 투의 말을 남기고는 학생휴게실을 미끄러지듯 빠져나갔어.

주장으로서 내가 처음으로 한 일이 결국 나머지 벌인 거네. 정말 대단하지 않아? 작년에 션은 이런 일 한 번도 없었을 텐데. 아빠도 그랬을 거고. 게다가 최악인 건 저게 붙어버린 것도 절대 내 잘못이 아니란 거야. 대체 누가 포스터에다가 영구 접착 마법을 걸어 놨는지는 모르겠지만, 우리 여선수들이나 나는 정말 분명히 아냐. 물론 내가 한 번도 나머지 벌을 받아본 적이 없는 건 아니지만, 이렇게 한 번에 며칠을 연속으로 남거나 지금 같은 학기초에 남은 적은 없었단 말야

휴게실 저쪽에 앉아 있던 제임스 포터와 순간 눈이 마주쳤어. 포터는 벽난로 옆에 앉아서, 아무것도 안 하고 그냥 거기 앉아서 그 최악의 능글맞은 미소를 띠고는 내가 쩔쩔매는 꼴을 구경하고 있었어.

아, 좀 알겠다. 이게 다 쟤가 꾸민 일인 거야.

진짜 짜증나는 놈 아냐?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그리고 그 다음날 저녁은, 뭐 어쩌겠어, 저녁 식사를 다 하자마자 짜증스런 기분을 누르고 룰루랄라 나머지 벌을 받으러 가야지. 사실 내가 마음만 제대로 먹었으면 내 잘못이 아니라는 걸 증명할 방법을 찾을 수도 있긴 했을 거야. 크리스틴한테 프리오리 인칸타템 주문을 써 보라는 말을 들었지만 난 이 사태를 더 크게 부풀리고 싶진 않았어. 롱바텀 교수님이나 맥고나걸 교수님한테 가서 도움 요청을 하는 방법도 있긴 하지. 근데 그랬다간 포터가 날 제대로 열 받게 했다는 걸 포터한테 그대로 증명하는 셈이 될 거 아냐? 그렇게 놔두고 싶진 않아. 난 지금은 그냥 얌전히 징계를 받았다가, 언젠가 나중에 제대로 되갚아 주면 되는 거야.

문 앞에 도착하자마자 나는 말도 못 할 정도로 놀라서 문간을 꽉 잡아야 했을 정도로 갑자기 멈춰 섰어. 교실 한가운데 있는 책상에 앉아 있는 사람이 제임스 포터였거든.

아 멀린, 대체 왜 포터는 여기저기 온 장소에 다 퍼져 있는 거야?

책상을 빤히 보고만 있던 포터는 내가 교실로 들어가자 고개를 들었어.

"널 나머지 벌 받다가 보는 일도 다 있냐." 포터가 태평하게 말을 걸었어. 삐딱하게 의자를 세워 놓고 앉아 있던 포터는 의자의 두 다리로 중심을 잡고 있었는데, 그 의자를 그대로 빡 차 버리고 싶었어, 겨우 참긴 했지만.

"넌 지금 여기서 뭐해?" 내가 짜증난 말투로 물었어.

포터는 태연한 얼굴로 어깨를 으쓱이기만 했어. "마법 걸린 물풍선을 말포이한테 던졌거든, 맥고나걸 바로 앞에서."

"슬리데린 애들 괴롭히는 건 교수님들 눈에 안 띄게 해야지, 어느 멍청이가 교수님 앞에서 대놓고 일을 벌여?"

"그 멍청이가 나머지 벌이라도 받고 싶었나보지, 뭐."

"어떤 멍청이가 나머지 벌을 받고 싶다고 나서냐?" 나는 포터의 말을 가볍게 비웃었어. 정말 어떻게 하면 이 정도로 사람이 짜증날 수가 있지?

"자리에 앉아라, 우드." 그 때 맥고나걸 교수님이 교실로 성큼성큼 걸어 들어오면서 말했어.

난 그대로 자리에 앉았고, 급하게 서두르다가, 어쩌다 보니 포터 자리랑 통로 하나 사이에 둔 바로 건너편 자리로 와 버렸어. 멀린, 어떻게 이렇게 바보 같은 짓을 할 수가 있지? 이 교실 가장 구석 자리에 있는 책상으로 갈 수도 있었잖아. 발을 돌려버리기엔 이미 포터 옆자리로 와 버렸고 말야. 아, 짜증나!

"너희는 2학년, 4학년, 5학년 학생들이 치렀던 쪽지시험 채점을 도와 주면 된다. 포터, 네가 후플푸프와 래번클로 학생들을 맡고, 우드는 그리핀도르와 슬리데린 학생들을 맡도록. 물론 채점이 끝나고 나면 내가 한번 더 검토를 할 테니 시험지는 마지막에 내게 주도록."

"그리핀도르 애들은 왜 니가 맡는 거냐?" 포터가 교수님이 내게 건넨 양피지 다발을 열심히 노려보며 화난 목소리로 물었어.

"그거야," 맥고나걸 교수님이 나 대신 입을 여셨어. "우드는 학생들에게 매기는 점수에 기숙사별 차등을 두지 않을 거라고 내가 믿으니까 그런 거란다."

나는 교수님의 눈을 피해 포터에게 승리의 미소를 지어 보였어.

"교수님, 슬리데린 애들한테 전부 T를 줘버린다거나 하는 걸 차별이라고 할 수는 없죠." 포터가 씩 미소를 지으며 말했어.

"자기 좋은 일에 나서는 건 네 할아버지를 꼭 빼닮았구나, 포터." 교수님은 포터의 말을 그렇게 잘라냈어. 엄격하고 진지한 목소리였지만 미소를 참기라도 하려는 것처럼 교수님의 입가가 살짝 흔들렸어.

우린 교수님이 준 더미를 받아 자리에 앉아서 채점 일을 시작했고, 교수님은 교실 맨 앞 책상에 앉아 중간중간 옆의 책으로 시선을 돌리면서 양피지에 뭔가를 쓰고 있었어.

2학년 문제는 너무 쉬워서 (7학년 기준으로 봤을 때 말이긴 하지만) 그 양피지 더미의 채점을 다 끝내는 데 그렇게 많은 시간이 걸리진 않았어.

여학생 하나는 윙가르디움 레비오우사 주문이 생각이 안 났나 봐. 물건을 공중으로 띄우는 방법이 무엇이냐고 묻는 질문에 써낸 답안이, '들어 올려서 던진다' 였어. 창의력 점수를 봐서 부분점수를 주고는 싶었지만, 교수님은 절대 용납 안 하실 것 같아.

5학년 문제는 좀 더 어려워서 몇 번은 교수님이 준 답안지로 두 번 채점을 해야 했어. 니코 펠프스 성적을 봤는데 꽤 잘 했더라, 내가 봤을 때 걱정은 안 해도 될 정도야. 퀴디치 선수 활동 금지 명령이 내려오지 않도록 니코 성적을 올릴 걱정을 해야 한다거나 하는 사태가 벌어지는 건 정말 싫었거든. 리처드랑 가레스도 눈여겨봤는데 뭐 잘 했더라, 엄마가 걱정은 안 할 정도로.

일을 다 끝내고 나서, 난 자리에서 일어나 양피지 더미를 맥고나걸 교수님께 건넸어. 내 뒤로 포터도 빠르게 자리에서 일어났고.

"고맙다, 우드. 그럼 내일 수업시간에 보자. 아, 포터 너도, 고맙다." 교수님은 미소를 짓고 양피지를 받았어. 아, 끝났다, 이제 우린 자유의 몸이야!

근데 교실에서 나오면서 퍼뜩 든 생각이 있어. 나랑 포터 둘 다 그리핀도르 탑으로 가고 있잖아? 그 말은 즉슨 탑까지 가는 길을 포터랑 같이 걸어야 한다는 얘기지?

어색한 침묵이 일이초쯤 흐르고 내가 먼저 입을 열었어. "릴리 말이야, 시험 잘 봤더라." 제임스의 막내 동생 얘기를 꺼내면서였지.

포터는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸어. "그게 이 어색한 침묵을 깨겠답시고 생각해 낸 말이냐? 릴리가 시험을 잘 봤다고? 응?"

"그러는 너는 아예 입도 뻥긋 안 했잖아!" 나는 화를 내며 소리쳤어. 난 그래도 얘랑 잘 지내보려고, 그냥 평범한 대화나 한번 해 보려고 했던 거란 말야. 근데 포터는 여기다 시비를 걸어서 일을 더 키운 거라구. 뭐 이런 애가 다 있어?

"말을 하려던 참이었을 수도 있잖아." 포터가 반박했어.

"그럼 나한테 그런 말을 하질 말고 그냥 네가 하려고 했던 말을 하면 되잖아."

"릴리, 선발전 볼 생각이라고 하더라." 포터는 그렇게 말하며 뒤에 따라오는 내가 지나갈 수 있도록 문을 잡아줬고 난 머리를 숙여 들어가려다가, 우연히 팔이 살짝 닿았어.

와. 기대도 안 했는데. 대박이잖아! 아, 그러니까 내 말은, 릴리가 선발전을 보겠다는 거 말이야.

"대단하네! 역시 릴리, 기대를 저버리지 않아." 나는 그 뒤로 말을 더 붙였어. "그리고 다른 어린 선수를 들이는 것도 나쁘지 않을 것 같구, 릴리가 오면 니코가 막내 자리에서 탈출할 수 있잖아? 고학년들은 좀 있으면 다 졸업을 할 거고, 그럼 니코 혼자 우리 팀을 처음부터 다시 키워 올려야 할 텐데."

포터는 뭔가를 비웃는 듯 한 표정을 하고 날 쳐다봤어. "그래도 선수를 뽑을 땐 나이를 보면 안 되지, 실력이 얼마나 받쳐주느냐가 중요한 거 아니겠냐? 7학년 애가 선발전 보겠다고 오면 뭐라고 할 건데?"

"열심히 하겠다는 의지가 있다면 잘 생각해 봐야지. 유망한 선수를 뽑는 기준으로는 아무래도 팀을 이루겠다는 노력이 가장 중요하잖아." 나는 그렇게 말을 수정했어. "그래도 장기적인 관점으로 길게 보면 저학년 애들이, 물론 충분한 실력을 갖추고, 선발전을 봤으면 좋겠다 이거지."

"네 동생들은?" 다른 계단으로 올라가고 있었는데 포터가 뜬금없이 물었어. "걔들은 선발전 안 본대냐?"

"가레스는 안 본대." 나는 그렇게 대답하며 고개를 저었어. "선수보다는 트레이너가 되고 싶다나. 몰이꾼으로 뛰면 진짜 괜찮은 실력이고 또 퀴디치에 대한 것들도 속속들이 다 알고 있긴 한데, 경기장에서 뛰는 것보다 사이드라인에서 지원을 하는 게 더 좋다고 그러더라."

"너희 아버지가 뭐라고 안 하시냐?" 포터는 꼬리를 잡고 꼬치꼬치 캐물었어.

난 고개를 저었어. "물론 가레스가 선수가 되겠다고 했다면, 아빠는 감격을 했겠지만, 가레스가 경기 방법을 모르는 것도 아니고 운동을 엄청 좋아하기도 하니까, 아빤 그걸로 충분한 거야. 그리고 어쨌거나 가레스가 하고 싶어 하는 일이 퀴디치 분야긴 하잖아."

"그럼 리처드는?"

난 어깨를 으쓱했어. "아직 아무 말도 없긴 한데, 열다섯 살짜리 남자애들이 누나한테 자기 얘기를 대놓고 다 하진 않잖아."

"작년엔 후보 선수로 데려오자는 얘기도 있었던 앤데." 제임스가 말했어. "내가 기억하기론 실력도 꽤 좋았고 말야. 뭐, 네가 주장으로 있는 이상 리처드는 지원만 하면 뽑히기야 하겠지만."

포터가 이 말을 하는 의도가 날 떠보고 약올리려는 건지, 아니면 내 동생을 선발전 없이 팀에 들어오게 하려는 건지는 잘 모르겠어. 포터는 내가 팀 주장을 맡았다는 데 얼마나 진지한지 좀 알아야 돼. 난 리처드가 팀에 들어올 자격을 충분히 보여주지 못하면 무조건 절대로 무슨 일이 있어도 팀에 들어오지 못하게 할 거거든.

"그럴 일 없어."

"어레, 진짜?" 포터가 얼굴에 능글맞은 미소를 지었어. 날 약올릴 때 특히 많이 짓는 얼굴이야. 아, 그럼 얘도 알고 있단 소리네. 좋아.

"진짜. 팀에 들어오려면 누구든 격렬한 선발전을 거치고 올라와야지, 예외 없이. 당연한 거 아냐?"

"그래도 리처드는 네 동생이잖아. 선발전 계획 같은 거라도 미리 알 수 있지 않냐?"

난 미소로 대꾸했어. "그럴 일 없어. 지금까지의 선발전에서 한 번도 없었던 신박한 방법을 하나 생각해 뒀는데, 끈기랑 실력이 받쳐 주지 않으면 그 누구도 유리하거나 할 수가 없는 구조야."

"내가 듣기엔 그냥 정신 나간 소리 같은데." 제임스는 그렇게 대답했어. 이제 뚱보 여인의 초상화가 나오기 바로 전의 복도 모퉁이야.

"어떻게 넌 내가 좀 주장다운 모습을 보여 주려고만 하면 항상 그렇게 초를 쳐?"

웁스, 그래도 나, 포터의 면전에다 대고 저렇게까지 말하려고 했던 건 아니었는데. 뭐, 저런 말을 하면 안 된다는 법은 없긴 하지만. 그래도 좀 그렇잖아.

"'속삭임의 의지'." 포터가 돌연 진지해진 목소리로 뚱보 여인에게 암호를 댔어.

그리고 나서는 무슨 말을 해야 할지 도무지 생각이 안 나는 거야. 그래서 "잘 자, 포터" 라는 말을 던지고는 여학생 기숙사 계단으로 도망가다시피 올라갔어.

"잘 자라, 우드."

방에 들어가 보니 웬일로 크리스틴 딱 한 명밖에 자리에 없더라. 크리스틴은 침대머리의 나무판에 기대고 앉아 변신술 교과서를 보고 있었어. 그러고 보니 숙제 해야 할 게 있었던 것 같아. 특히나 지금 교장선생님이 날 안 좋게 보고 있는 데다 아직 학기 시작한 지 3일밖에 되지 않은 상황이니 무조건 끝을 내가야겠지.

"나머지 벌, 어땠어?" 크리스틴이 고개를 살짝 들며 물었어.

"포터가 와 있더라." 밖에 달리 할 수 있는 대답이 없었어.

크리스틴은 그 말에 약간 움찔 했어. "포터 걔, 올해 들어서 널 더 괴롭히고 다니는 거 같지 않아? 물론 그 전에도 너희 둘 사이에 서로 경쟁 같은 게 있기도 했고 말싸움도 자주 붙긴 했지만, 일부러 너한테 그렇게까지 말한 적은 없었잖아."

난 망토를 침대 끝으로 던지면서 짜증난 한숨을 쉬었어. "나도 느껴, 걔 행동이 더 심해진 거. 주장 못 돼서 속상한 것도 이해해, 나라도 그랬을 테니까. 그래도... 이건 좀..."

"주장이 아니라는 그 자체보다도 너한테 졌다는 생각에 더 그러는 걸 수도 있어," 크리스틴이 생각에 잠겨서 말했어. "포터한텐 중요한 문제니까, 저번에 학생휴게실에서 프레드가 록산느한테 얘기하는 걸 들었어. 알잖아, 주장이 된다는 건 말 그대로 새 선수를 뽑는 데 막강한 권한까지 갖는 게 된다는 거."

"엉, 알지." 나는 그리핀도르 넥타이를 풀고 옷장에 걸어 넣으면서 다시 한숨을 쉬었어. "그렇다고 해도 어차피 포터가 선발전까지 다 해먹을 거 아냐? 걔네 엄마가 전문직 선수였던 데다 걘 해리 포터의 아들이잖아."

크리스틴은 잠시 골똘히 생각을 하더니 말했어. "어쩌면 부모님의 지위보다도 자기 자신의 능력만으로 인정받고 싶어 하는 걸지도."

"하," 나는 경멸이 가득 담긴 웃음소리를 냈어. "포터는 관심과 인정을 받을 수 있는 일이면 무조건 대환영일 걸? 그게 지 능력이든, 부모님 덕분이든."

"저기 네 부엉이다." 크리스틴이 열린 창문을 가리키며 말했어. 그리고 그와 동시에 포터에 대한 얘기도 끝나버렸지.

아, 맞다, 맥고나걸 교수님이 부모님한테 편지 보내겠다고 했었지. 까먹고 있었어.

그리고 곧 우리 가족의 부엉이 와플이 창틀에 앉아 날개를 얌전히 접고 앉았어. 아, 얘 정말 착한 거 같아.

이 아이는 원래 퀴디치성애자 우리 가족들의 만장일치로 퀘이플이라는 이름을 갖고 있었어. 근 살이었던 리처드랑 가레스가 퀘이플을 발음을 못 해서 자꾸 와플이라고 했던 거야.

오빠랑 내 생각에도 퀘이플보단 와플이 더 부르기 재밌는 것 같아서, 우리도 그 뒤로 그냥 와플이라고 불렀어. 부엉이가 자기 이름이 바뀌었단 걸 알고 있을 리는 없겠지만, 가끔 난 좀 미안한 생각도 들어. 처음 받았던 멋있는 퀴디치 이름 대신 간식거리 이름으로 불리게 돼버렸잖아.

편지를 열자마자 난 엄마의 손글씨라는 걸 바로 알아볼 수 있었어.

 _사랑하는 에바_ _,_

 _네 아빠랑 엄마는 방금 맥고나걸 교수님께서 보내신 편지를 받았다_ _._ _네가 학교 기물을 훼손했다고 하시더구나_ _._ _뭔가 부적절한 포스터에다 영구 접착 마법을 걸어 남학생 기숙사 벽에다 붙여 놨다니_ _,_ _네가 할 만한 일은 아닌데_ _._ _정확히 무슨 일인지 알려줬으면 좋겠구나_ _._

 _엄마 생각엔 팀의 선수 선발전을 광고하려는 것 같은데_ _?_ _혹시 리처드가 후보 선수를 할 거라거나 선발전을 보겠다는 얘길 너한테 하진 않았니_ _?_ _너희 아빠가 물어보셨어_ _,_ _리처드 대답은 아직 잘 모르겠다는 게 다일 것 같긴 하다만_ _._ _엄마는 사실 리처드가 선발전을 봤으면 해_ _._ _다른 사람들과 어울리는 시간을 가질 수도 있고 어쩌면 여자애들한테 좀 잘 보일 수도 있지 않겠니_ _._

 _네 아빠가 좋은 선발전을 치르는 방법 목록 같은 걸 같이 보내고 싶어 하셨는데_ _,_ _엄마는 우리 에바가 혼자 힘으로 해 보는 게 좋겠다고 설득했어_ _._ _퀴디치 재밌게 하고_ _,_ _공부도 열심히 하는 거 잊지 말아라_ _._

 _사랑하는 엄마가_

 _P.S._ _네 아빠가 팔꿈치 꼭 안으로 넣고 있으라는구나_ _._

오, 멀린.

그 순간 기숙사 방문이 활짝 열리면서 소차가 춤추듯 걸어 들어왔고, 그 뒤를 겜마와 록산느가 따라왔어.

"우리 언니가 나한테 보낸 거야, 봐봐!" 소차는 거의 꽥꽥거리다시피 소리를 질러 대며 내 코앞에다 형형색색의 직사각형 모양의 뭔가를 들이댔어.

"엄... 이렇게 가까이에선 아무것도 못 보겠는데." 나는 그렇게 설명을 했어.

그 뭔지 모를 물건이 수십 센티미터쯤 뒤로 물러나자 소차의 언니가 보내온 게 퀴디치 잡지라 있었어. 근데 언뜻 보니 그냥 보통 퀴디치 잡지가 아니라, 1996년에 나왔던 옛날 잡지야.

안 돼, 아냐, 아닐 거야. 절대 아니어야 돼. 제발 내가 생각하는 그게 아니라고 해 줘.

"퀴디치 주간지에서 처음으로 올리버 우드의 사진을 실었던 기사야! 올리버가 팀에서 가장 막내였을 때라 여기서 독점으로 기사를 냈다구! 그리고, 진짜 대단한 건, 다른 팀 선수들이랑 같이 찍히긴 했지만, 같이 나온 사람이 딱 두 명밖에 없다는 거야!"

당연히 나는 다 아는 말이야, 이상하게 들릴 지 모르겠지만. 이상할 거 없어, 올리버 우드랑 한 집에 살면서 퀴디치 광으로 살다 보면 그냥 자연스럽게 일어나는 일이야.

"소차," 나는 잔뜩 분위기를 잡고 느릿느릿 말했어. 젊은 아빠 사진을 그렇게 강박적으로 모으는 소차의 행동에 대해 할 말은 해야겠다고 생각했거든. "너 올리버 우드가 우리 _아빠_ 라는 건 알지?"

"당연히 알지," 소차는 쾌활한 목소리로 대꾸했어. "9와 4분의 3 승강장에 적도 있는데, 무슨 말을 걸어 보려고 해도 부끄러워서 입이 안 떨어지더라."

미친 히포그리프, 그러고보니 그 승강장에 우리 엄마랑 아빠가 와 있으면 소차가 알아보고 다가올 수도 있을 거란 생각을 한 번도 못 했잖아! 뭐, 솔직히 말하면 그 생각을 못 한 덕분에 몇 년을 두려움에 떨며 보내지 않았다는 게 다행인 것 같기도 하지만.

소차 뒤쪽에서 록산느가 손으로 입을 가린 채 터져 나오려는 웃음을 참고 있었어. 곧 내가 하려던 말을 끝내려고 입을 열었는데 그 순간 소차가 내 말을 끊었어.

"아, 맞아! 사진은 네게 구해달라고 부탁해도 되겠구나!" 그렇게 말하는 소차는 마치 방금 허니듀크에서 공짜 초콜릿을 무제한으로 나눠주겠다는 말을 듣기라도 한 것 같은 얼굴이었어.

"그건 안 돼, 저작권 문제가 걸리잖아." 이번엔 크리스틴이 입을 열었어. 나중에 크리스틴을 한번 꼭 안아버리고 싶어. "사진을 찍은 회사에서 저작권을 갖게 돼 있으니까."

"아, 그렇지. 음, 알았어." 소차는 여전히 근거도 없이 밝은 표정을 하고 있었어. "상관 없어, 내가 잡지를 사면 되지."

그날 밤 내 꿈속에서 난 리처드, 가레스와 함께 호그와트 급행열차를 타고 돌아와 우리 아빠랑 엄마를 만나고 있었는데 그 때 소차가 아빠한테로 와서 말을 걸었어. 그러더니 우리 엄마를 세게 밀어서 기차 쪽으로 던져버리고는 뜬금없이 나타난 포터랑 리라 리날디가 소차를 도와 아빠를 납치해버렸어. 덕분에 숨을 헐떡이며 일어나보니 온 몸이 식은땀으로 젖어 있더라.

내 잠재의식에서 소차, 포터, 리라가 날 잡으려는 작정을 했다고 말해 주고 있나 봐. 절대로, 무조건, 진심으로 꼭 틀린 예감이었으면 좋겠어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...


	5. Chapter 4: 한 후플푸프와의 만남

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

4\. 한 후플푸프와의 만남

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그날 아침에 배달 부엉이가 오빠가 보낸 편지 한 장을 주고 갔어. 이 편지를 보니까 생각났는데, 맞아, 학교 기물 훼손 사건에 대해 엄마 아빠한테 설명을 해야 했지, 참.

 _에바_ _,_

 _지금쯤이면 포터가 벌써 몇 번은 네 성질을 긁어 놨을 것 같다_ _._ _그걸 너무 가만히 두지만은 마_ _._ _누가 뭐래도 넌 정말 뛰어난 퀴디치 선수고_ _,_ _또_ _훌륭한 주장이 될 거니까_ _._ _첫 경기에서 보여 줘_ _,_ _슬리데린 정도는 그냥 이겨버리라고_ _!_

 _너희가 호그와트로 돌아가기 직전에_ _,_ _리처드가 사실 나한테 팀 선발전 얘기를 잠깐 했었어_ _._ _그냥 잠깐 관심만 보이는 거거나 선수가 되고 싶은지도 확실하게 모르는 상황에서 네가 리처드한테 선발전을 봐라 마라 할 수 없다는 건 나도 알아_ _._ _그래도_ _아니다_ _,_ _나도 모르겠다_ _._ _그냥 무슨 말이라도 해 줘_ _._

 _여긴 별 특별한 일은 없어_ _._ _이번 주에는 후보 선수들한테 공격 전략을 새로 가르치기 시작했는데_ _,_ _이제 드디어 그전과는 좀 달라지기 시작할 모양이야_ _._ _그 동안은 쓸데없이 할 일이 너무 많아서 진절머리가 났다고_ _._

 _선발전 잘 치러라_ _!_

 _트리스탄_

 _추신_ _._ _팔꿈치 안으로 넣는 거 까먹으면 안 된다_ _!_

"보아하니 아직까진 잘 살아있나 보네, 성 뭉고 병원에 안 끌려가고?" 가 내 쪽으로 다가오던 제임스 포터의 인사였어. 나랑 크리스틴은 오전 내내 변신술과 마법약 수업을 꽉 채워서 듣고 점심 만찬을 먹는 중이었어.

"래번클로 애들보다야 내가 한 수 위거든." 나는 컵에 물을 좀 더 따르며 대답했어.

크리스틴은 대체 무슨 말을 하는 건지 도저히 모르겠다는 얼굴로 날 쳐다봤고, 반면 포터는 빙그레 웃고 있어.

"아, 그럼 걔들한 넣어줘야겠다. 한 사람당 5갈레온이면 되려나."

"오, 그 말은 내 감시 세력 배후에 네가 있다는 거네?" 나는 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 물었어.

포터가 지금 뭐하자는 건 진 모르겠지만 최소한 지금 이 상황을 '즐기고' 있다는 건 알겠다. 얘는 매사에 너무 열심이고 그리핀도르로서의 자부심도 너무 많아서 문제야. 옳지 않은 일을 꾸밀 땐 좀 버려도 되는 것들 아냐?

그리고 포터는 '래번클로 애들이 날 주시하고 있다'는 말뜻도 제대로 모르잖아. 그냥 내가 좀 정신이 나갔거나 미쳤다고만 생각할 걸. 음, 솔직히는 이번 학기에 학교에 와서 며칠 동안 내가 한 짓을 보면 맞는 말 같기도 하지만

포터는 어깨를 으쓱하고는 테이블 중앙 접시에서 블루베리 스콘을 하나 집었어.

"널 처리를 하긴 해야 돼. 퀴디치 팀을 살리기 위한 내 계획의 첫 단계거든."

"그런 문제로 농담 같은 거 하지 마." 나는 잔뜩 지친 목소리로 포터에게 말했어.

"누가 농담이래?"

그러고는 테이블 반대편 끝으로 성큼성큼 걸어가더니 프레드랑 크리스토퍼의 옆자리로 가 앉더라.

이 포터놈이 웬일로 여기까지 행차를 하셨나 했어, 그냥 날 놀리고 협박이나 하려는 거였네. 내가 웬만해서는 쉽게 협박당하지 않는 성격이란 게 정말 다행이야. 오빠 하나에다 남동생 둘까지 있는 이상 기죽지 않는 데는 도가 텄지.

"그게 무슨 말이야?" 포터와 나 사이에 오가는 대화를 계속 듣고 있던 크리스틴이 물었어. 얼굴에는 무슨 일인지 알아야겠다는 듯 물음표를 동동 띄우고 있어.

"저번에 포터한테 래번클로 애들이 날 주시하고 있다고 말을 한 적이 있는데, 포터는 내가 정신이 제대로 나가서 피해망상적인 말을 하는 거고, 얼마 안 있으면 난 성 뭉고 병원으로 가고 자기가 주장이 될 거라고 생각하는 거야."

크리스틴은 느릿느릿 눈을 한 번 깜박였고, 곧 두 번, 그러고는 고개를 갸웃했어. "글쎄, 그럼 포터는 래번클로 애들이 널 성 뭉고 병원으로 보내버릴 수도 있겠다는 생각을 하는 거 아냐? 근거도 없이 그런 소릴 하지는 않을 것 같은데. 안 그래?"

"키에런한테 물어봐, 다 말해 줄 거야."

"뭘 다 말해준다고?" 키에런이 크리스틴 뒤에서 갑자기 나타났어. 크리스틴은 자기 남자친구가 오니까 얼굴에 아주 환한 미소를 짓더라. 얘네 둘이 이렇게까지 잘 어울리지는 게 아니었으면 말 그대로 역겨웠을 광경이야.

"내가 피해망상이 아니라는 거, 그리고 래번클로들 애들이 날 _주시하고_ 있다는 거."

"네가 지금 무슨 말을 하는지 난 정말 하나도 모르겠다." 키에런은 그렇게 대답했어. 하지만 그 대답과는 다르게, 밝은 파란색 눈은 반짝반짝 빛나고 있었고 입은 웃지 않으려고 애를 쓰는 게 눈에 딱 들어오던걸.

"거짓말 하지 마!" 나는 그렇게 소리를 치면서, 한술 더 떠 스콘 하나를 집어던졌어. 스콘은 키에런의 얼굴을 정확히 맞췄지, 이래봬도 난 그리핀도르 주전 추격꾼이라구..

"마법 수업이나 빨리 가자, 좋은 자리 다 뺏기기 전에." 크리스틴이 키에런의 손을 잡고 자리에서 일어서며 말했어.

"'좋은 자리'라면 맨 앞줄 말하는 거지?" 개인적으로 난 교실 중간 자리가 더 좋긴 한데 크리스틴 때문에 항상 맨 앞자리에 앉아. 그래야 칠판이 더 잘 보인다나. 워낙 공부벌레인 애라 그렇지, 뭐.

"당연하지." 크리스틴이랑 키에런은 동시에 대답을 하고는 서로를 보며 싱긋 미소를 지었어.

대연회장에서 나가는 길에 나는 잠깐 가레스와 리처드 옆에 멈춰서 둘의 머리카락을 다정하게 헝클어놨어. 둘 다 싫다고 난리를 쳤지만, 그러면서도 속으로는 좋아한다 알고 있어.

마법 교실에 들어간 우리는 4인 책상에 나란히 앉았어. 키에런과 내가 크리스틴의 양 옆으로 앉았으니까 지금 내 옆자리는 비어 있어. 난 자리에 앉으면서 올해는 소차가 제발 다른 자리로 가 주길 바랐지. 소차가 우리 아빠에 대해 이상한 질문들을 던져대는 걸 다 받으면서 1년을 더 버틸 자신이 솔직히 없거든.

물론 사람들이 나한테 아빠에 대해 이것저것 묻는 일은 많아. 그래도 '전부터 푸들미어 팀에 선수로 들어오고 싶으셨대?' '너희 엄마랑은 어떻게 만났대?' 이런 평범한 질문들만 따분하게 물었단 말이야.

근데 소차가 묻는 거라고는 '머릿결 진짜 좋아 보이던데, 무슨 샴푸 쓰셔?' 같은 이상한 질문들뿐이야.

일단 첫 번째로, 그 질문에 대한 답은 나도 몰라. 두 번째, 그런 걸 알고 싶어 한다는 건 이상하다고밖에 설명이 안 되잖아. 마지막 세 번째, 내가 알려줄 수 있다고 해도 그걸 알아서 어디다 쓰려는 건지 모르겠어.

정말 고맙게도 내가 걱정하는 사태는 일어나지 않았고, 내 옆자리는 그대로 비었어, 소차가 록산느랑 겜마의 옆자리에 앉았거든. 나는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었어.

오후 시간표의 다음 수업은 약초학이야. 크리스틴은 OWL에서 O를 받더니 약초학 수업을 안 듣는 대신 고대 룬 문자랑 마법의 역사에 더 집중하겠대. 호그와트의 학생들 다수가 정말 이상하다고 생각하는 과목들이나 듣고 싶어 한다는 건 솔직히 좀 이해가 안 가긴 하지, 근데 크리스틴은 졸업하면 마법 고고학이나 유물 보호 분야에서 일하고 싶어 하거든. 장담하는데 크리스틴은 래번클로에 갔어야 했던 걸 잘못 온 게 분명해..

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

다음날 아침 난 기나긴 산술점 수업을 마치고 약초학 교실로 갔어. 시간표를 채우려면 딱 한 과목이더 필요해서 난 그냥 약초학을 계속 듣기로 했거든. 사실 약초학 성적엔 별로 신경도 안 쓰고 있지만..

작년부터 이번 학기 수업 몇 번까지는 크리스토퍼 롱바텀이랑 한 조로 수업을 들었어. 크리스토퍼 아빠는 교수님이지, 그 말은 즉 크리스토퍼가 약초학에 대해 알고 있는 게 많다는 얘기고. 그 덕분에 내 약초학 점수도 같이 쭉쭉 올라갔었어.

교실을 돌아다니다 보아하니 크리스토퍼는 사비트리 쉬리칸드 옆에 앉아 있었어. 크리스토퍼는 사비트리가 하는 말에 초집중을 하고 있었고, 사비트리의 옅은 갈색 피부와 검은 눈에서 시선을 떼질 못하고 있더라. 쉬는시간 내내 저기서 계속 저러고 있었던 건가?

"안녕, 크리스토퍼," 나는 그 둘 쪽으로 걸어가며 말했어.

"아, 안녕, 에바." 크리스토퍼는 하얀 얼굴에 왠지 모를 죄책감을 보이며 대답했어. "나 이번엔 사비트리랑 같이 수업 들어보려고 하는데." 크리스토퍼는 뭔가 다른 말을 하려는 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴고, 난 그제서야 이 상황이 무슨 뜻인지 알아들을 수 있었어.

크리스토퍼가 사비트리를 좋아하나 봐. 와, 그래서 여지껏 사비트리 옆에 앉아있었던 거구나. 근데 그럼 나는 누구랑 한 조로 수업을 들어?

"조나단도 아직 팀을 못 찾았던데, 너랑 둘이 하면 되지 않을까." 사비트리는 날 도와주려는 생각이었는지, 친절한 목소리로 말을 건네면서 자기 오른쪽 자리의 후플푸프 망토를 입은 남자애 하나를 가리켰어. 밝은 갈색의 짧은 머리카락에 초록색 눈을 가진 앤데, 유행인 듯 한 안경을 쓰고 있더라구. 그리고 망토 한쪽에서 학생회장 배지가 반짝 하고 빛을 내는 게 보였어.

"아, 그래." 라고 난 대답했어. '싫어'라고 할 수는 없잖아?

"조나단 그랜트야." 후플푸프 남자애는 자리에서 일어나 한 손을 내밀며 정중하게 말했어. 난 조나단이 내민 손을 잡고 짧게 악수를 나눴어.

"난 에바 우드." 난 조나단과 잡았던 손을 놓고 옆자리의 빈 나무 의자에 앉으며 대답했어.

"너, 억양이 되게 특이하네." 조나단이 말을 걸었어.

난 그냥 어깨를 으쓱이는 걸로 대답했지. 이런 말에는 뭐라고 대답을 해야 할지 정말 모르겠단 말야. "아마 부모님 한 분은 영국 발음을 쓰고 다른 한 분은 스코틀랜드 발음을 써서 그런 걸 거야."

"남부 지방 발음이랑 비슷한데, 스코틀랜드 억양도 조금씩 섞여 있네." 조나단은 날 한참 빤히 쳐다보고는 말했어.

"너는 완전 맨체스터식 발음이야." 나는 그렇게 대꾸했어.

조나단은 얼굴에 활짝 웃음을 띠고 농담을 걸 듯 유쾌하게 답했어. "어떻게 알았어?"

곧 수업이 시작됐고, 롱바텀 교수님은 학교 공부 걱정을 잠시나마 덜어주겠다며 간단하게 맨드레이크 씨만 신경 써서 심으면 되는 과제를 냈어. 물론 그렇다고 맨드레이크 심기가 그렇게 쉬운 건 또 아냐. 맨드레이크 씨는 성향부터가 변덕스럽고 까다로워서, 제대로 키우려면 씨가 원하는 자리에다 정확하게 심어 줘야 하거든.

"그 아래로 1인치만 더 파자." 조나단은 그렇게 말하며 모종 상자를 가리켰어.

나는 얇은 흙막을 상자 반대편에 조심스럽게 펼쳐 놓았고, 곧 조나단이 맨드레이크 씨 하나를 정사각형 모양의 구멍 안으로 능숙하게 몰았어. 씨가 들어가고 남은 자리에는 흙을 채워 넣은 다음에는 상자에 물 2밀리리터를 더 뿌려줬어.

"그나저나," 난 다음 상자로 손을 옮기며 말을 꺼냈어. "넌... 후플푸프야?"

"어, 자랑스럽지." 조나단은 싱긋 미소를 지었어. "후플푸프라는 것도, 헬가 후플푸프나 다른 유명한 졸업생들에 대해 배우는 것도. 내가 장차 가야 할 길을 짚어주는 것 같아서."

"그래?" 난 전부터 항상 다른 사람들은 뭘 하면서 살고 싶어 하는지가 너무 궁금했어. 우리 부모님 두 분에다 지금은 오빠까지 전부 퀴디치 분야에서 일을 하고 있잖아, 그렇다보니 퀴디치가 아닌 다른 분야의 직업을 갖는다는 건 상상하기가 힘들어.

"난 마법사 사회와 마법을 위해 일하고 싶어. 왜 있잖아, 집요정이나 도깨비들의 권리를 보장하는 법률을 통과시키는 일 같은 거. 법률을 제정하고, 정당하게 집행하고, 대중들을 일깨우는."

와. 저 말을 듣고 보니 내 목표나 꿈 같은 건 진짜 소박한 것 같아. 난 그냥 빗자루를 타고 날아다니면서 다른 두 사람과 공을 주고받고 다른 두 사람이 날리는 다른 공 두 개를 피하는 일을 즐기고 싶어. 근데 조나단은 이 세상을 더 살기 좋은 곳으로 만들기 위해 만인의 평등을 이루고 싶어하잖아.

"진짜 대단하다," 나는 조나단에게 그렇게 말했어. "그 아이디어들이 다 헬가 후플푸프에게서 나온 걸 줄은 몰랐어."

"그 분은 관용과 다양성을 전면적으로 지지하신 분이셨어. 가끔 보면 사람들은 어디에도 못 가고 남는 애들이나 후플푸프에 배정된다고 생각하는 것 같은데, 내가 지금까지 본 걸 생각하면 전혀 사실무근이야. 우린 모두 충실하게 노력하면서 꿈을 향해 달려가고 있으니까."

"퀴디치 주장의 꿈이랑도 비슷한 것 같아." 나는 그렇게 말하며 나 자신에게 미소를 지어 보였어.

이미 알고도 남았겠지만 난 학교에 있는 시간의 대부분은 퀴디치 생각을 하면서 보내. 그냥 내 뇌가 그렇게 만들어 진 걸 거야. 내게 퀴디치가 아닌 다른 재능이 있을 거라곤 생각하지 않아.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

남은 한 주는 꽤 빠르게 지나갔어. 교수님들은 갈수록 숙제 양을 더 늘리셨고 수업은 수업대로 길고 어려워졌지. 벽에 달라붙은 포스터 사건에 대해서는, 그게 포터의 계획이었다는 걸 인정하고 싶진 않지만 그렇다고 그 사태의 책임을 다른 사람에게 돌리고 싶지도 않았어. 그래서 난 그냥 그 책임을 받아들였어. 어쨌거나 포스터를 벽에다 붙이는 책임자가 나라는 건 사실이잖아. 벽에다 붙인 책임은 나한테 있는데 벽에 붙은 책임이 내게 있는 건 아니라니 좀 모호한 설명이긴 하지.

이제는 토요일이 됐으니 슬슬 퀴디치 선발전 계획을 마무리 지어야 해. 금요일 아침에 팀 선수들한테 토요일 아침의 환한 햇살 아래 전원 집합하라는 말을 전했어.

경기장에 와 보니 누군가 나보다도 먼저 여기 나와서 준비를 하고 있더라, 상당히 놀랐어. 물론 곧 그게 포터라는 걸 두 눈으로 확인하고는 전혀 놀랍지 않았지. 옷 입은 걸 보아하니 연습이라도 더 하러 나왔나 봐. 반바지에다가 위에는 요즘 좀 괜찮아 보이는 홀리헤드 하피스 티셔츠를 입고 있었어. 하피스 티셔츠를 당당히 입고 나온 데 대해서는 대단하다고 인정해 줘야겠어. 웬만하면 남자애들이 하피스 셔츠를 입지는 않잖아.

"이런 날엔 당연히 주장이 제일 먼저 와 있어야 하는 거 아니겠냐?" 포터가 제 쪽으로 걸어오는 날보고는 물었어.

"넌 그냥 날 놀리려고 일찍 나온 거잖아." 나는 빗자루를 집어 들면서 비난조로 말했어. 조금이라도 위협적인 말투였길 바라.

"내가 더 일찍 나올 거란 생각도 그전에 해 봤어야지. 자고로 훌륭한 주장은 모든 만일의 상황에 대비를 해야 하는 법이라고."

"그냥 좀 꺼져 주라. 그리고 너만 모든 걸 다 알고 있다는 듯이 말하지 좀 마. 나도 지금 평소보다 한 시간 더 일찍 나온 거거든? 나한테도 정말정말 중요하고 진지한 일이라고."

다른 애들이 도착하기를 기다리는 동안 난 그리핀도르 락커룸을 정리해 놓은 뒤 팀에 대해 하고 싶은 말들을 정리해 놓은 커다란 노트를 훑어봤어. 이미 몇 번이나 읽고 또 읽어 본 노트지 본다고 죽진 않잖아?

8시 15분전쯤에 자라와 브리가 아직은 조금 피곤해 보이는 얼굴로 나타났어. 그 둘은 내 앞자리로 걸어와 아직 촉촉이 젖어 있는 잔디에 앉았고 브리가 졸린 듯이 자라의 어깨에 머리를 기댔어.

"좋은 아침이예요, 주장님." 자라가 짧게 경례를 하며 말했어.

자라의 말에 웃음을 안 띨래야 안 띄울 수가 없었어. 맞아, 난 주장이지. 포터가 아니라, 내가.

니코는 평소처럼 완전히 잠이 깬 상태로 경기장에 도착했어. 발끝으로 폴짝폴짝 뛰어오르며 "안녕!" 하고 인사를 건네며 등장했지.

"오, 우리 쪼꼬미 왔어?" 자라가 니코를 밝게 맞이했어. "보고 싶었어, 쪼꼬미."

자라가 니코를 별명으로 부르자 니코는 눈살을 팍 찌푸렸어. 근데 미안한 말이긴 하지만 쪼꼬미라는 별명이 니코한테 너무 잘 어울려. 팀 선수들은 물론이고 다른 애들 몇 명까지도 니코를 쪼꼬미라고 부를 정도야.

"그 말 들을 때 내 기분이 어떤지 다들 알면서 그래?" 니코는 딱 부러지는 태도로 말했어.

"어, 알지." 포터는 니코에게 늘어진 미소를 지어 보였어. "다들 알면서 그러는 거란다."

"미안해," 난 동정 어린 미소를 니코에게 지어 보였어. "근데 말야, 네 키가 그렇게 큰 편은 아니라고 해도 그게 무슨 상관이야? 넌 우리 학교 최고의 몰이꾼이잖아. 작년 슬리데린 몰이꾼이었던 그 거인 헐크보다도 힘은 네가 훨씬 세던데 뭐."

내 말에 니코의 표정이 조금 나아진 걸 보니 위로가 됐나 봐. 내 말에 니코 기분이 나아졌다는 게 너무 기쁜 거 알아? 정말 주장다운 모습인 거잖아!

"자, 그럼 시작하자. 오늘 여기서 들은 얘기는 하나도 빠짐없이 다 일급 비밀에 부쳐야 해. 단 하나라도 이 경기장 바깥으로 새나가면 절대로, 절대로 안 돼. 다들 알겠어?" 난 우리 팀 선수들에게 말했어. 모두들 고개를 끄덕였고 니코는 엄지손가락을 치켜세워 보이기도 했어.

"내가 화요일에 뭘 할 생각이냐면..."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

드디어 화요일 오후의 마법약 수업이 끝났어. 교실 밖으로 제일 먼저 나가려다가 스톨 의자를 거의 뒤엎다시피 했지. 크리스틴한테 나중에 보자는 인사도 못 하고 쌩 달려왔다구.

그렇게까지 했는데도, 난 그렇게 최선을 다해 뛰어왔는데, 어떻게 된 일인지 이번에도 포터는 날 제치고 먼저 경기장에 와 있었어.

"악!" 난 포터가 저 락커룸 앞에 서 있는 걸 보자마자 불만스런 좌절감이 밀려와 빽 소리를 질렀어. "너, 진짜 항상 이럴 거야? 왜?"

"너랑 똑같은 이유로." 포터는 눈가로 내려온 새까만 머리카락을 쓸어내리며 말했어.

그러니까 결론은 그냥 기분 따라 간다는 거 아냐?

"어쨌든. 장비들 꺼내 오는 것 좀 도와줘, 그 정돈 해 줄 거지?" 내가 락커룸으로 발걸음을 떼며 물었어.

"이미 다 꺼내 놨는데."

내 발걸음이 순간 멈췄어. "뭐라고?"

포터는 아무 말 없이 퀴디치 공들을 넣어 두는 트렁크와 몰이꾼 방망이 한 상자 그리고 팔이나 턱 보호대들을 슥 가리켰어. 내가 서 있는 자리에서 5미터도 안 되는 거리에 있었는데, 왜 난 하나도 보질 못했지?.

"내가... 엄..." 난 말을 더듬었어. 이게 대체 무슨 상황인지 이해가 안 가. 지금 이 포터가 날 도와주려고 하는 거야, 아니면 자기가 주장 역할을 하려고 하는 거야?

"최소한 하나라도 일이 좀 제대로 풀리려면 내 도움이 꼭 필요할 거라고 생각했거든."

오, 그건 예상 못 했는데.

" _너_ 같은 인간의 도움 따위 필요 없어, 포터." 나는 그렇게 말했어.

그 말에 포터는 팔짱을 끼고 갈색 눈을 빛내며 날 빤히 내려봤어. "말은 그렇게 해도 이 있으면 나한테 제발 도와달라고 빌게 될 거 아냐? 넌 그냥 올리버 우드의 딸이고 또 오마라 그 형이랑 사이가 아주 _각별_ 해서 주장 자리에 거저 앉은 거잖아?"

이 멍청이는 대체 어디서 이런 얘기를 주워들어온 거야?

"말도 안 되는 소리 하지 마! 내가 주장이 된 게 우리 가족이랑 무슨 상관이야? 그리고 니가 뭔 생각을 하는 건진 모르겠지만 션이랑 그런 적 한 번도 없어! 우린 그냥 친구고, 나도 션을 '그런' 식으로 좋아한 한 번도 없어, 내가 _너_ 를 그런 식으로 좋아하지 않는 것처럼."

포터의 얼굴이 잠시 씰룩거리더니 서 있는 자세가 더 딱딱해졌어. 아, 내가 저 표정은 참 잘 알지. 말싸움 한 번 크게 하고 싶다는 표정.

바로 그 때 니코가 짙은 적갈색 머리카락을 휘날리면서 통통 뛰어왔어. "근데 왜 누나는 선발전을 하필 저녁 식사 시간에 잡았어? 오후에 꽉 채워서 수업 듣고 나면 배고파 죽을 것 같은데."

"저녁 식사까지 포기하고 선발전을 보러 오는 애들이 진짜 팀 선수가 되고 싶다는 의지가 있는 애들일 테니까." 내가 입을 열기도 전에 포터가 대신 대답했어.

사실 정확하게 짚어 냈어. 방금 포터가 말한 바로 그 이유 때문에 내가 선발전을 저녁 식사 시간으로 잡은 거거든. 포터가 내 속을 그렇게 정확하게 알고 있다니 뭔가 기분 나빠.

"얘 말이 맞아." 난 인정하기 싫지만 어쨌든 대답을 했어. "후보 가려내려고 한 거야. 자기 개인 사정 때문에 선발전에 못 오겠다는 애들은 연습 때도 별 사정으로 못 나오든 안 나오 아냐? 그런 선수는 내 팀에 필요 없어."

"'우리' 팀이지," 포터가 말을 고쳤어.

난 내가 지을 수 있는 가장 권위적인 표정을 짓고 포터를 노려봤어. "포터, 이 팀 주장은 나야, 그러니까 제발 좀 닥치고 있어!"

포터의 눈썹이 치켜 올라가고 눈은 동그랗게 커졌어. 그러고보니 내가 전에도 포터한테 이렇게까지 한 적이 있었던가? 잘 모르겠어. 아, 포터가 드디어 날 미치게 하는구나.

니코는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 입을 벌린 채로 놀라서 서 있었어. 물고기랑 닮은 것 같아. 정말로.

포터가 무슨 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만 곧 자라가 내 쪽으로 걸어와 갈색 팔을 내 어깨에 두르면서 끊겨버렸어.

"좋은 아침, 주장님!" 자라가 활짝 미소를 짓자 갈색 피부에 하얀 이가 드러나면서 빛났어.

"나 왔어, 나 왔어!" 브리가 우리 쪽으로 서둘러 달려오면서 소리쳤어. "미안해, 플리트윅 교수님이 갑자기 날 남겨서는 내가 마법을 정말 못한다고 설교를 늘어놓는거야."

"좋아, 그럼 우리 선수들," 이 말을 할 때 설레는 마음 때문에 온 몸이 다 떨렸어. "선발전은 우리가 토요일에 얘기했던 그대로 진행될 거야. 마지막 판단은 내가 하겠지만 그래도 너희 모두가 우리 팀에 누가 가장 잘 어울릴지, 우리의 1년을 어떻게 보내게 될 지 모두 솔직하게 얘기해 줬으면 좋겠어. 내가 지금 우리 팀한테 거는 기대가 정말 높아. 퀴디치가 몸에 익지 않으면 가르치기 쉽지도 않고, 난 퀘이플을 안으면 안 된다거나 하는 연설을 늘어놓으면서 시간을 보내고 싶지 않아. 보다 더 완벽한 경기를 위해 날 수 있었으면 해."

여기서 포터가 뭔지는 몰라도 듣기 싫은 말을 던져댈 거라고 생각했는데, 그런 건 없고 그냥 자기 감정을 어떻게든 누르려고 하는 것 같더라. 한 수십 번은 더.

"물론," 나는 말을 덧붙였어. "우리는 재능과 잠재력을 가진 선수를 찾고 싶은 거잖아? 그러려면 너희 눈과 귀를 다 열어 놔야 해. 완벽한 그리핀도르 팀을 완성하려면 최고의 선수를 찾기 위해 최선을 다해야 할 거야."

그 사이 상당한 명수의 사람들이 경기장 입구에 모여들었고 난 비판적인 시선으로 그들을 하나하나 살펴봤어. 수는 꽤 많아 보여. 이번에는 스탠드에서 킬킬거리는 여자애들이 더 적다는 것도 눈에 띄어.

크리스틴과 키에런이 스탠드 한쪽에서 날 보고 기분 좋게 손을 흔들었어. 그 옆에 앉아 있는 건 같이 손을 흔들어 보이는 겜마와 록산느야. 잠깐 쟤네가 여기서 뭘 하고 있는 건가 궁금해하다가, 곧 내가 지금 이럴 때가 아니라 유망 선수들에게 선발전 시작을 알리는 말을 해야겠다는 걸 떠올리고는 돌아서서 입을 열었어.

"좋아, 여러분," 난 목소리에 잔뜩 힘을 주었어. "이제 우리의 파수꾼과 추격꾼을 찾아 볼까."


	6. Chapter 5: 생각해봐도 이상한 생각

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

5\. 생각해도 이상한 생각

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"자, 다들 집중하고 들어 봐," 나는 그렇게 소리를 치면서 클립보드를 들고 종이에 쓰인 이름을 쭉 읽어 내려갔어. 이 애들 모두 각자 나름의 포부를 갖고 있겠지. "이번 선발전은 지금까지와는 전혀 다른 방식으로 치러질 거야. 지원자 중 가장 실력이 뛰어나고 우리 팀의 일원으로써 어울릴 수 있는 사람을 찾을 수 있는 방법이 뭘지, 난 한참을 고민하고 또 고민했어."

사람들 속에서 긴 빨간 머리카락을 올려 묶은 릴리 포터가 눈에 들어왔어. 잔뜩 긴장한 얼굴로 결의를 다지는 표정에 경기를 준비하는 포터가 겹쳐져 보이더라. 리처드는 정면을 똑바로 바라보면서 어깨를 딱 펴고 서 있었는데 워낙 키가 커서 그런가 눈에 잘 띄더라. 내가 볼 땐 눈을 깜박이던 참이라 눈빛이 이글거렸다거나 그런 지는 잘 모르겠어.

릴리 정도로 진지한 눈빛을 하고 있는 애들이 있었어. 시드니 메이슨이라는 남자애는 어깨를 돌리고 팔과 손목을 풀면서 준비 운동을 했어. 어디서 본 것 같은 여자애 하나는 차분하게 깊은 숨을 들이쉬고 있는데, 아, 이름이 제시카 월터스야. 근데 다른 애들 중 몇몇은 왜 자기들이 저녁 만찬을 포기하면서까지 여길 왔는지도 모르겠다는 표정이었어.

"이제부터는 현 우리 팀 선수들이 지시하는 동작을 따라 해 주면 돼. 그리고 너희가 이 경기장을 떠나기 전까지 우린 너희의 모든 행동과 말과 다른 것까지 전부 다 평가를 할 거야. 준비 됐어?"

그 말을 마치고 난 몸을 돌려 우리 선수들을 마주보고 고개를 까딱이면서 빗자루를 바닥에 가만히 내려 놓으라고 지시했어.

"모두 운동장 열 바퀴씩 돈다, 실시." 그렇게 짤막한 말이 끝나자마자 우리 선수들은 경기장 트랙으로 빠르게 발을 움직였어.

내 앞에 서 있던 아이들의 포부 가득한 얼굴이 순식간에 무미건조해졌어. 물론 어쨌든 선수들을 따라 터덜터덜 트랙을 걷긴 했지. 끝까지 상황을 이해하지 못하겠다는 듯 멀뚱히 서 있던 몇몇만 빼고 말이야.

"운동장을 돌라고?" 다부지고 키가 큰 4학년생 하나가 짜증난 목소리로 물었어. "지금 하는 건 퀴디치잖아, 달리기 같은 게 아니라."

"퀴디치를 하려면 우선 지구력이 있어야 해. 그리고 지구력을 기르는 데는 운동장 돌기만큼 좋은 게 없지." 나는 그렇게 설명을 했어. 벌써부터 내 계획대로 잘 돌아가고 있는 것 같아 기분이 좋아. 이런 태도를 보이는 애들은 자기 의지라곤 하나도 없이 울며 겨자 먹기로 다른 사람들을 따라하기에만 급급할 게 뻔한 애들이야.

" _날아서_ 돌면 안 되나?" 그 남자애는 끝까지 늘어지면서 자기 빗자루를 붙들었어.

보니까 그 빗자루가 꽤 멋진 스위셔 모델이야. 스위셔 사의 빗자루는 퀴디치 경기용이라기보다 그냥 취미로 나른한 오후 햇살 아래 경치 구경하러 날아다니기에 쓸 만한 빗자루지. 우리 아빠도 스위셔 빗자루는 안 갖고 계셔, '진짜 하늘을 날기' 위한 빗자루가 아니라고.

"안 되지." 난 두 손을 허리에 짚고 권위적인 목소릴 냈어. "이 트레이닝은 그리핀도르 팀에서 최고의 경기를 위해 노력하는 과정이야. 그러니까 너희가," 여기서 난 말을 잠시 멈추고 날 빤히 쳐다보고 있던 학생들 일곱 명을 휙 돌아봤어. "이 팀에 들어오고 싶다면 가서 뛰어. 아니면, 음, 지금 가도 저녁밥은 양껏 먹을 수 있을 거야."

학생 두 명 (둘 중 하나가 아까 그 4학년 남자애였어) 이 몸을 돌려 성으로 돌아갔고, 다른 다섯 명은 빗자루를 땅에 내려놓고 뛰기 시작했어. 그 다섯은 당연히 다른 애들보다 한참 뒤에서 운동장을 돌았어. 처음 출발한 학생들 무리에서도 벌써 뒤처지기 시작한 사람이 있는데도 큰 차이가 났어.

운동장 열 바퀴가 꽤 긴 거리라는 건 나도 알아. 팀 선수들도 다들 힘들어 할 걸. 아마 포터만 빼고. 포터는 나처럼 평소에도 자기 개인 시간을 쪼개서 운동을 하니까.

나도 다른 애들을 따라잡으려고 전력으로 달렸어. 클립보드를 들고 뛰는 꼴이 사실 웃기긴 한데, 선발전을 제대로 보려면 참가자들의 하나하나를 다 적어 놔야 할 테니 어쩔 수 없지, 뭐.

여름방학이 끝나갈 때쯤부터 난 이 선발전을 어떻게 치러야 할지 간단히 계획하면서 선발전 지원자들에게 점수를 매길 때 쓸 특별한 암호를 만들어놨어. 먼저 선발전에서 평가하는 모든 항목에 하나하나 문자 암호를 매기는 거야, 예를 들어 지구력은 AB라던가. 그리고 각 항목에서 얼마나 뛰어나거나 떨어지는지에 대해 숫자로 점수를 주는 거지.

다른 애들보다 한참 뒤에서 달리는 게 애들이 어떻게 달리는지가 하나하나 다 눈에 들어오니까 좋더라. 몇몇 애들은 산책이라도 하는지 느릿느릿 걷고 있었어, 지금 자기들이 선발전을 보고 있다는 걸 잊어버리기라도 했나 봐. 특히 어떤 조그만 여자애 하나는 몸집을 봐선 2학년 정도 돼 보였는데 팔을 바람개비처럼 빙글빙글 움직이더라구. 그 덕분에 주변에 있던 다른 애들이 멀찍이 떨어져서 걷고 있었어, 팔에 맞으면 아플 테니까.

리처드는 한걸음 한걸음마다 딛는 말에 힘을 주고 일정한 간격으로 팔도 흔들어 가며 열심히 뛰고 있었어. 내 동생이 저렇게 좋은 자세로 달릴 수 있다니 자랑스러웠어. 그리고 그 바로 뒤에서는 릴리가 갈색 눈동자에 열의를 불태우면서 달리고 있었어. 하나로 올려 묶은 빨간 머리가 릴리의 뜀박질을 따라 흔들거렸어.

그 둘의 이름 옆에다 난 'AB–10'이라고 적었어.

다른 애들 중에는 그렇게 높은 점수를 받은 애가 사실 없었어. 물론 자기들이 그만한 점수를 받을 만 한 능력을 보이지도 않았고. 나는 누가 가장 빠르게 달리나 하는 걸 보려는 게 아니었어. 시드니 메이슨은 AB–9점을 받았는데 중간에서 달리고 있었고, 무리의 거의 끝에서 달리고 있던 매기라는 여자애는 AB–9.5점을 받았으니까. 내 지시를 즉각 따라 주는 애들, 이 선발전에서 자신이 가진 역량을 최대한 보여 내는 애들을 중점으로 살펴보려는 거였어. 뛰는 스피드는 상관없어, 속도보다도 노력의 정도와 힘든 훈련을 버텨 내려는 의지가 중요한 거지.

열 바퀴를 전부 돌고 난 후에는 다들 잠깐 쉬면서 스트레칭도 하고 물도 마실 수 있도록 했어. 이제 본격적으로 이전과 전혀 다른 선발전으로 애들을 테스트해 볼 차례야.

"이제 내가 너희를 몇 그룹으로 나눠 줄 거야." 시간이 조금 지나고 내가 큰 소리로 알렸어. "내가 각자 하나씩 숫자를 알려주면 같은 숫자를 가진 팀 선수를 찾아가. 제임스가 1이고, 브리가 2, 자라는 3, 니코가 4야. 난 여기저기 돌아다니면서 너희를 보고 평가할 거야."

개인적으로 이 부분이 선발전 계획 중 가장 맘에 들었어, 가장 기발한 것 같거든. 그 누구도 이건 꿈에도 생각 못 했을 거야. 난 너무 신나는 표정을 짓지 않으려고 나름 노력했는데, 몇몇 애들 표정을 보아하니 내 의도를 알아차렸는지 같이 재밌어 죽겠다는 얼굴을 짓고 있더라구.

팀 짜기를 끝내고 우리 선수들은 토요일에 미리 짜 뒀던 행동을 시작했어. 그 행동이 무엇이냐, 서로의 경기 방식을 알아가는 것부터 서로를 믿고 팀워크를 발휘하는 능력을 테스트하는 거야.

그룹 사이로 걸어 다니면서 난 애들이 지시 받은 훈련에 얼마나 다양한 반응을 보이는지 하나하나 관찰했어. 상당수가 자신이 대체 뭘 하고 있는 건지 모르겠다는 표정이었는데 어쨌든 참여를 하긴 하더라. 이상한 짓을 자꾸 시키는 데 대해 내가 어떤 생각을 갖고 있긴 하다는 걸 지원자들도 이쯤 되니 깨달은 모양이야.

사실 포터는 내가 처음 이 얘길 했을 때 완강하게 반대를 했어. 여기서 우리가 중점적으로 봐야 하는 건 힘든 훈련을 버텨낼 수 있는지, 동료의 지시를 따르는지, 동료 선수들의 특성을 파악할 수 있는지라고 설명하니까 마지못해선 인정하긴 했지만.

포터의 뒤쪽으로 가 보니 마침 포터가 지원자들에게 다른 지시를 하고 있었어. "좋아, 다음으로 가자, 아마 이번엔 좀 미친 짓일 거야."

"근데 왜 하는 거야?" 어떤 들창코 여자애가 물었어. "나는 여기 하늘을 날러 온 거지, 이런 꼬마들이나 할 것 같은 짓거리를 하려고 온 게 아닌데."

"야," 포터가 목소리를 높여 그 여자애한테 대꾸했어. "에바는 주장이잖아, 주장을 주장으로 인정하고 얌전히 말 들을 생각 아니면 팀에 들어올 생각은 깔끔하게 접어. 너도 지금 네가 팀 선수가 될 만한 능력을 갖추고 있는지 평가 받고 있다는 건 알지? 혼자만 잘나신 선수께서 우리 팀에 들어올 자리 따위는 없다."

포터의 말 때문에 컨푼더스 마법에 걸린 듯 한 어지러운 느낌이 속에서 올라오는 것 같았어. 근데 그렇다고 지금 대놓고 쟤 앞에 달려나가서 네가 한 말 내가 다 들었다고, 네가 저 까다롭고 성질 더러운 애한테 날 감싸주는 걸 봤다고 말할 수는 없는 일이었지.

그래서 그냥 그 옆 그룹으로 자리를 옮겼어. 여기선 한 사람이 눈가리개를 하고 뒤로 쓰러지면 다른 사람이 받아주는 동작을 하고 있어. 리처드가 그 그룹에 있었는데 4학년 여자애들이 자기가 쓰러지는 걸 잘 받아줄 수 있을 지 걱정하는 것 같더라.

다시 포터네 그룹으로 돌아와보니 로비 킹이랑 유안 피니간이 제시카 월터스를 제대로 들질 못해서 제시카가 땅바닥에 떨어지기 직전이었어. 뭐 제시카가 땅에 닿기 바로 직전에 포터가 잘 받아내긴 했지만. 제시카는 감사의 의미로 포터의 볼에 입을 맞췄고 포터의 볼이 약간 분홍빛으로 변했어. 정말 나 혼자 보기 아까울 정도로 웃긴 광경이야.

"제시카가 왜 너희 어깨 위로 올라간 거야?" 그 자리에서 난 발을 동동 구르며 로비와 유안에게 다가가 물었어.

"트레이닝을 살짝 바꿔 보려고." 유안이 그렇게 설명했어.

설명 좀 해 보라는 눈빛으로 포터를 홱 돌아보니, 무슨 상관이냐는 듯 느릿느릿 어깨를 으쓱이기만 하더라.

"그래도 창의성이나 새로운 걸 시도해보고자 하는 의지는 인정해줘야지."

"흠..." 난 클립보드에 몇 글자를 더 적었어. 포터 그룹에 추가 점수. 물론 전혀 참여하지 않은 그 들창코 여자애만 빼고.

"자 얘들아, 집중!" 그 말에 경기장의 모든 사람들이 일제히 다 날 돌아봤어. 아, 이게 주장의 힘이란 건가. "빗자루 들어. 이제 좀 날아 봐야지?"

물론 이제 하늘을 난다고는 해도 다들 기대하고 있을 그런 비행이 아냐. 그냥 빗자루를 타고 경기장 주변을 도는 걸 보면서 비행 실력을 평가하는 그런 뻔한 방식이 아니라구. 대신 우리 팀 선수들과 난 일종의 장애물 코스를 준비했어. 팀 선수가 되려면 블러저를 바로바로 피할 수 있어야 하는 건 물론이고, 다른 수많은 장애물들 사이로 민첩하게 날 수 있어야 할 거고, 여러 골대들 사이사이로도 쏙쏙 잘 지나가야 하니까.

리처드는 마지막 고리에서 빗자루 꼬리가 살짝 걸리긴 했는데, 유안 피니간은 자기가 가려던 첫 번째 고리만 보고 달려가다가 마지막 고리를 놓쳐버렸어. 어떤 4학년 애 하나는 블러저에 머리를 맞을 뻔 했어, 포터가 보고 잽싸게 걔 머릴 푹 숙여 버린 덕분에 피하긴 했지만.

선발전 다음 단계를 시작하기 전에 난 먼저 지원자들을 추격꾼과 파수꾼으로 나눴어. 추격꾼은 여덟 명, 파수꾼은 일곱 명이 남았네. 추격꾼 지원자 여덟 명은 거기에 브리를 넣어 세 명씩 세 그룹으로 나눴고, 셋이서 퀘이플을 계속 주고받는 연습을 하고 있으면 팀 선수들이 그 동안 퀘이플을 던지는 방식을 보고 평가하겠다고 알렸어.

금발 여자애 하나가 팔 힘이 되게 강했고 정확도 면에서도 괜찮게 하는 게 눈에 띄더라. 제시카 월터스도 잘 하긴 했어, 목표를 아주 정확하게 맞추진 못했지만 그거야 가르치면 될 일이지.

지원자 중 최고는 단연 릴리 포터였어. 분명 여름방학 내내 계속 연습을 했을 거야. 다른 지원자들처럼 손목이나 팔꿈치에만 힘이 들어가지 않고 어깨와 팔 전체를 써서 공을 던질 줄 알아.

추격꾼 선발전의 다음 단계는 파수꾼 지원자와 한 명씩 짝을 지어서 파수꾼이 막고 있는 골대에 공을 넣어 점수를 얻는 방식이었어. 기회는 다섯 번. 리처드는 추격꾼이 던진 공 다섯 개를 모두 막아냈는데 내가 다 뿌듯하더라구. 시드니 메이슨도 아주 잘 했어, 딱 한 번 빼고 다 잘 막았으니까.

난 최대한 단호하면서도 친절한 말투를 내서 추격꾼 지원자 중 여섯과 파수꾼 지원자 중 다섯에게 우리가 찾는 팀 선수는 아닌 것 같다고 말했어. 이제 남은 추격꾼 지원자는 제시카 월터스와 릴리 포터, 파수꾼 지원자는 시드니 메이슨과 리처드 뿐이야..

"뭐야, 애초에 선발전 자체가 공정하질 않잖아?" 아까부터 일을 만들던 들창코 여자애가 큰 소리로 투덜거렸어. "당연히 쟤가 뽑히겠지, 주장 동생이니까. 전부터 계속 같이 연습했을 거 아냐."

"개소리야," 리처드가 갑자기 목소릴 높였어. 그 말에 경기장에 있던 애들 전부가 놀란 것 같아, 리처드 본인까지도. 우리 가족 중 가장 말수가 없는 애야. 원래 한참을 머릿속에서 고르고 고른 말만 입 밖으로 내뱉는 사람이란 말야.

"뭐라고?" 그 여자애가 (클립보드를 보니까 이름이 베로니카 레이드더라) 되려 소리를 쳤어.

"누나는 그런 데 지나칠 정도로 원칙주의라고. 여름방학 내내 한 번이라도 같이 연습하게 해 주질 않아서 플레이 방식을 전혀 볼 수가 없었다니까."

"근데 지금 남은 사람들 봐봐, 다 주장이 좋아하는 사람들만 남겨 놨잖아."

"레이드, 닥쳐," 이번엔 포터가 목소릴 높였어. "리처드가 너보다 몇백 배는 더 낫다는 건 객관적인 사실 아니냐? 날기도 잘 날고, 파수꾼으로서도 존나 잘 날고, 동료들이랑 팀워크도 좋지. 근데 넌 뭔데? 아무것도 아니잖아? 됐으면 좀 꺼져."

오 멀린. 제발 방금 내가 본 게 꿈이기를.

난 최대한 세게 힘을 주고 포터의 한쪽 팔을 잡아 끌고 나와 목소릴 낮춰 말했어. "내가 분명히 선발전 보기 전 닥치고 있으라고 말했을 텐데, 응? 나중에 나랑 다시 얘기해."

포터를 놓아 주고 난 다시 베로니카에게 돌아서서 말했어. "추격꾼 지원자들이 던진 공을 막은 개수를 세면 네가 제일 적어. 우리 팀에서 받아줄 수는 없는 실력이야, 미안하지만."

"아, 그럼 팀에서 받아 줄 수 있는 실력이라는 게 주장 마음에 드는 건가 보네."

혹시 리라 리날디의 숨겨진 쌍둥이 동생이라도 되나? 어떻게 이렇게 밉상일 수가 있지?

"그런 게 아니라," 나는 설명하려고 입을 열었어. 제발 지금 나가는 목소리가 그래도 정중한 편이길. "우리 팀에 가장 잘 맞을 선수를 찾을 뿐이야. 괜찮으면 난 가서 마저 선발전을 끝내고 싶은데, 그래도 될까?"

탈락한 학생들이 경기장을 떠나고 (베로니카의 경우는 씩씩거리며 뛰쳐나가고) 선발전의 마지막 단계가 시작됐어. 이번엔 최대한 진짜 경기와 비슷하게 한번 뛰어 볼 거야.

남은 추격꾼과 파수꾼들 지원자들은 각자 두 번씩, 진짜 경기에서처럼 몰이꾼들이 블러저를 날려 대는 경기장에서 현 선수들과 한 팀으로 날았어.

물론 제시카나 릴리가 현 추격꾼 멤버에게 완벽하게 맞출 순 없겠지만 난 되도록이면 나랑 브리랑 어울려서 경기를 할 수 있는 추격꾼을 뽑고 싶었어. 그 둘 모두 실력 있는 선수긴 한데 확실히 제시카보단 릴리가 타고난 소질이 더 있어. 리처드와 시드니 쪽에선 계속 그 둘이 막아낸 골 수를 빠짐없이 기록하면서 비행 기술이나 행동 양식까지 일일이 메모했어.

마지막 시합까지 끝이 나고 내가 다시 말했어. "수고했어, 이제 다들 여기서 잠깐 기다리고 있으면 팀 선수들이랑 내가 신중하게 얘기를 해 보고 최종 결과를 알려 줄게."

우리 선수들과 난 리처드, 시드니, 제시카, 릴리에게서 몇 미터 떨어져서 잔디 위에 동그랗게 둘러앉았어.

"내가 선발전 지원자들 전부를 하나하나 살펴보고 적어 놓은 거야." 난 그렇게 말하면서 다들 노트를 볼 수 있도록 잔디 위에 클립보드를 내려놓았어.

"뭐야, 저 부분은 완전 난리가 났는데?" 자라가 마지막 평가 내용을 내려 보며 물었어.

니코와 브리도 비슷한 반응을 보였어.

"무슨 암호 같은 거야?" 브리가 의아한 듯 물었어.

"암호?" 니코는 잔뜩 신난 목소릴 냈어. "이걸 다 누나 혼자서 짠 거야? 스파이 암호랑 비슷한 거야? 누나 꿈이 오러였어?"

"야, 쪼꼬미," 자라가 니코의 머리를 톡톡 두드리며 말했어. "우리 에바 언니가 퀴디치 스타가 아니면 뭐가 되겠어. 언니는 졸업하자마자 푸들미어 선수로 들어갔다가, 완벽하게 잘 어울리는 퀴디치 선수랑 결혼해서, 아이들도 낳고, 그럼 언니네랑 언니 오빠네랑 동생들네까지 다 모여서 푸들미어에 우드 가의 시대를 열 거란 말야. 그치?"

온통 내 칭찬으로 가득한 자라의 말에 난 얼굴을 새빨갛게 붉혔어. 우리 아빠 영향일지도 모르겠는데 난 '퀴디치 스타'라는 말이 왠지 모르게 불편해. 난 스타가 되고 싶은 게 아니라 그냥 내가 세상에서 가장 좋아하는 일을 하고 싶을 뿐이야. 뭐 완벽하게 잘 어울리는 남자랑 결혼하게 될 거라는 부분은 꽤나 맘에 들긴 한다만.

"알파벳 글자는 우리가 선발전에서 봐야 했던 부분들이고 그 옆에 숫자는 애들이 그걸 얼마나 잘 했는가 하는 거네. 봐봐, 이걸 언제 써놨는지는 모르겠지만 제시카 월터스는 9.5점을 받았어. AB는 지구력이란 뜻 같은데. 그 쪽은 얘가 최고였으니까."

순간 선수들이 전부 포터를 홱 돌아봤어. 난 나도 모르게 입을 떡 벌려버렸고. 포터가 아주 바보 천치이긴 해도 이렇게나 퀴디치를 잘 알고 있을 줄이야. 물론 전에도 포터가 퀴디치는 잘 한다는 걸 모르고 있던 건 아니지만... 상상 이상인데. 내 코드까지 다 이해했잖아!

"맞냐?" 포터가 내 눈을 똑바로 보고 물었어.

"응," 난 파란 눈을 포터의 갈색 눈에서 떼지 못하고 잔뜩 힘이 빠진 목소리로 대답했어. "정확해."

"일단 그럼 리처드랑 릴리를 뽑아야겠다." 자라가 자기 의견을 내놓았어. "지원자들 중에서 실력이 가장 좋았잖아. 팀에도 그 둘이 잘 맞을 것 같고."

"난 시드니가 더 나아." 브리가 손톱을 만지작거리며 말했어. "발전 가능성이 있는 애야."

"너야 걜 좋아하니까 그렇게 보이겠지." 자라가 무심한 목소리로 말을 내던졌어.

그 말에 브리가 아주 빠르게 자라를 홱 돌아봤어. 목 부러졌을지도 모르겠다. "뭐?!"

자라는 화를 내는 브리에게 한 손을 내젓는걸로 대꾸했어. "어라, 다들 반응이 왜 그래, 몰랐다는 것처럼." 브리의 얼굴은 이제 원래 피부색보다도 빨간색에 더 가까웠어.

"난 몰랐는데." 니코가 입을 열었어. 사실 나도 그 말을 해야겠다고 생각하던 참이었어.

"다시 퀴디치 얘기로 돌아갈까?" 내가 다시 화제를 돌렸어. "모두의 의견을 들어 보고 싶은데."

"난 리처드랑 릴리." 는 니코의 의견이었어. "둘 다 실력이 좋잖아, 릴리는 예쁘기도 하고."

지금 포터가 니코에게 보내는 저 시선이 제발 나중에 나한테로 돌아오지만 않았으면 좋겠다. 그런 포터의 눈초리에도 니코는 포터를 향해 애써 꾸며낸 미소를 지어보이기만 했어.

"야, 내 동생한테 접근할 생각은 꿈에도 하지 마라?" 포터가 아주 낮고 느린 목소리로 경고를 했어.

"형이 그럴 문제는 아닌 거 같은데, 지금 릴리가 네 살도 아니고 열네 살이잖아." 니코는 웃으며 답했어. "나보다 딱 한 학년 아래인데 뭐."

쟨 지금 자기 발로 호랑이 굴에 들어가고 있는 거야. 아직 손발이 붙어 있을 때 그냥 적당히 상황 보고 입 닫으면 될 텐데.

"조금이라도 릴리한테 들이댄다 싶은 조짐이 보였다간 알버스랑 내가 절대 가만 안 둔다, 무슨 저주를 걸어버릴 지 모른다고. 릴리한테 어울리는 놈은 우리가 벌써 하나 찍어 뒀거든? 물론 번복은 없다."

"잠깐, 잠깐만," 자라가 한 손을 들어 올렸어. "그러니까 오빠는 지금 니코가 오빠 동생이 예쁘다고 말했단 이유로 니코한테 저주를 걸겠다는 건데, 이미 다른 누구를 릴리랑 이어주려고 정해 놨다고? 좀 앞뒤가 안 맞지 않아?"

"맞는데." 포터는 그렇게 주장했어. "그리고 정확히 말하자면 누구랑 이어주려고 정해 놨다는 건 아니고. 그냥 미래에 릴리가 누굴 사귀고 할 나이가 되면 기왕 남자를 만날 거 얘랑 사귀었으면 좋겠다 그런 마음이지. 그 나이의 다른 남자놈들처럼 능구렁이같지가 않거든." 마지막 문장에서 포터는 니코 쪽을 일부러 노려본 것 같았어.

"그래서 그게 누군데?" 브리가 들뜬 목소리로 물었어.

"음, 저기, 얘들아?" 이 얘기가 더 길어지기 전에 내가 말을 잘랐어. "선수는?"

"리처드랑 릴리." 제임스가 말했어. "플레이 방식이 적당히 다르니 서로 경쟁하고 도와주고 할 수 있을 거고, 다른 팀 선수들이랑도 잘 어울렸으니까. 보나마나지 뭐."

아오, 주제에서 한참을 딴길로 새지만 않았으면 이미 결정하고도 한참 더 남았을 문제잖아.

"팀 선수들의 합의로," 난 아까부터 우릴 초조하게 기다리고 있던 네 명의 학생들에게 다가가며 말했어. "릴리, 그리고 리처드, 그리핀도르 팀에 들어온 걸 환영한다. 시드니랑 제시카도 아주 잘 해 줬어, 너희 둘이 후보 선수로 와 줬으면 해. 그리고 내년에 다시 선발전을 봐 줬으면 좋겠어."

시드니와 제시카는 실망했단 표정을 짓긴 했지만 어느 정도 이 결과를 예상하고 있던 것 같았어. 둘 다 팀의 후보 선수로 있겠다는 데는 동의했고.

난 마음속으로 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었어. 이제 선발전이 끝났어. 모든 일들이 순조롭게 진행 중이야. 아니지, 비교적 순조롭다고 해야 할까. 어쨌든 이제 우리 팀에 완벽하게 어울리는 훌륭한 선수 두 명을 찾았잖아? 그게 가장 큰 문제였는데.

"내일 아침부터 바로 연습 시작할 거니까 여섯 시까지 모두 여기로 와. 자, 끝! 그럼 다들 가서 뭐라도 먹어. 포터, 넌 잠깐 나랑 얘기 좀 해." 난 마지막 말은 단호하게 내뱉었어

다들 무슨 일인지 걱정하는 시선을 주고받는 사이 포터는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리기만 했어. 설마 내가 아까 나중에 다시 얘기하자고 했던 말을 농담이라고 생각한 건 아니겠지?

"포터, 아까 베로니카 일 말인데, 그 상황은 내가 재제할 수 있었어." 다른 사람들이 성 입구로 향하자마자 난 말을 시작했어. "거기서 네가 그렇게 끼어들어선 내가 그거 하나도 제대로 처리 못하는 양 상황을 끌어 갈 필요는 없었다고."

포터는 방어적인 자세로 팔짱을 끼고 섰어. "걔가 지랄을 하길래 난 그냥 지가 재능도 실력도 없다는 사실을 알려 준 건데. 그 이상도 이하도 아닌데. 그게 네 능력이랑 무슨 상관이야?"

"넌 내 권한을 약화시키고 네가 주장이라도 된다는 듯이 군 거야." 난 주장으로서의 권한을 행사하려고 일부러 목소릴 높였어. 제발 그냥 자기랑 관련 없는 일에 쓸데없이 참견 말고 그냥 내가 내 일 하게 가만히 좀 놔둬 줄 순 없나?

"야, 정신 좀 차려. 너 내가 하는 짓이 다 널 약올리려고 하는 건 아니란 생각을 한 번이라도 해 보긴 했냐?" 포터가 내 옆을 쌩 지나쳐 성문으로 성큼성큼 걸어가며 말했어.

"너 이... 이 개떡같은 새끼야!" 난 포터 뒤에다 대고 그렇게 소리를 쳤어. 포터는 뒤를 돌아보지도 않았고 내 말이 들리긴 했는지도 잘 모르겠어.

퀴디치 장비들은 나 혼자서 정리해야겠구나 하고 생각하고 있던 참에 크리스틴과 키에런이 음식 바구니를 들고 나타났어.

"여태껏 아무것도 안 먹고 있었을 줄 알았지." 크리스틴이 바구니를 내게 건네며 말했어. 그 안을 한번 쓱 보기만 했는데도 배 안이 꼬르륵거려.

"셰퍼드 파이다!" 내가 고마운 마음에 소리쳤어. "진짜 최고야, 정말로, 너희 둘 다."

퀴디치 공과 장비 정리는 크리스틴과 키에런이 도와준 덕분에 꽤 빠르게 끝났어. 난 내 빗자루와 운동복들을 락커에 넣어 놓고 칠판도 깨끗하게 닦았어.

우린 락커룸 복도에 깔아 놓은 수건 위에 앉아 크리스틴과 키에런이 가져온 음식을 먹었어. 난 보통 앉을 의자 같은 게 없으면 음식을 안 먹는데 지금 당장은 수건이라도 깔고 앉을 수 있으면 괜찮아. 바구니에는 셰퍼드 파이에다 완두콩이랑 프렌치 빈즈에 시원한 물 한 병까지 들어있었어. 사실 완두콩은 먹은 것보다 서로한테 던지고 놀았던 게 더 많았고 먹기보다는 웃으면서 보낸 시간이 더 많은 것 같아.

자주 우리 셋이서 이러고 놀아야겠어. 엄밀히 따지면 키에런은 래번클로라 여기 오면 안 되는 거긴 하지만, 키에런이 날 주시하는 래번클로 스파이 같은 게 아니란 건 주장인 내가 잘 알고 있으니까 괜찮아.

그날 저녁 난 이불을 돌돌 말아 감고 누워서 아까 선발전에서 포터가 자기 그룹 지원자들에게 했던 말을 들었던 걸 계속 곱씹었어. 이유는 모르겠는데 자꾸 생각이 나더라.

'에바는 주장이잖아, 주장을 주장으로 인정하고 얌전히 말 들을 생각 아니면 팀에 들어올 생각은 깔끔하게 접어.'

포터의 그 말과 베로니카 앞에서 날 두둔하던 모습을 생각하니 뭔가 애정 비스무리한 이상한 감정이 일렁이는 것 같았어. 이렇게 포터 생각을 하면서 기분이 좋았던 적은 없었는데. 특히 이번 학기엔 더더욱. 그래서 그냥 크게 신경 쓰지 않기로 했어. 내가 생각해도 너무 이상한 기분이잖아.

그것보다도, 릴리랑 리처드가 이제 우리 팀 선수가 됐어! 처음부터 사실상 내정된 결과긴 했어, 너무 대놓고 그래 보였을지도 모르겠지만. 나도 최대한 객관적으로 평가를 한다고는 하지만 지원자들의 가족력을 보긴 볼 수밖에 없었지. 타고 난 능력이나 경기 경험도 다른 애들이랑은 차별화된 장점이니까 유리할 수밖에 없잖아. 물론 내가 지금 들려주는 이야기에서 두 사람이 상당한 역할을 차지하기도 할 거고 말이야.


	7. Chapter 6: 소차의 방정리

게임온은 Penguinbuddy님의 영픽 Game On을 한국어로 번역한 작품입니다. 해리포터의 세계관과 인물은 J.K.롤링, 게임온의 등장인물과 스토리는 Penguinbuddy님께 저작권이 있음을 다시 한 번 알립니다:)

* * *

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

6\. 소차의 방정리

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"거기, 어딜 그렇게 바쁘게 가."

안 돼. 아니라고 해 줘. 이렇게 이른 아침부터 맞닥뜨릴 수는 없어.

"그쪽의 그 바보 같은 선발전 얘기는 들었어." 리라 리날디가 나랑 크리스틴을 불러세웠어. 이 월요일 아침에 대연회장 밖에서부터 리라 얘는 스코피어스 말포이까지 대동하고 뭘 하려는 건지 모르겠네. 스코피어스는 아름답다고밖에 표현할 수가 없는 금발 머리카락에 빛나는 회색 눈을 가진 슬리데린 팀 수색꾼이야.

"내가 우리 팀 선발전을 치르든 말든 너랑은 상관없는 일일 텐데." 난 차분하게 대꾸했어.

맞는 말이잖아? 우리 팀 선발전에 자기가 무슨 상관이야. 대체 어떤 망할 놈이 슬리데린한테 가서 우리 선발전 얘기를 한 거야? 베로니카 그 예민보스 소갈딱지가 유력한 용의자긴 하다만.

"글쎄, 슬리데린 팀 주장으로서 다른 팀 선발전이 나랑 어느 정도는 상관있다고 생각하는데. 안 그래, 스코피어스?"

리라는 자기 말에 동의해 달라고 애원하는 듯 한 얼굴로 스코피어스를 돌아봤어. 돌아온 답은 그냥 어깨를 한번 으쓱이는 것밖에 없었는데 그 정도로도 리라는 충분한 것 같아. 잠깐, 멀린, 설마 얘네 둘이 사귀는 건 아니겠지? 만에 하나 맞다면 스코피어스에겐 정말 안된 일인데 말야.

"문제는 그리핀도르에서 선발전을 얼마나 빠르게 잡았느냐나 선발전에서 얼마나 이상한 짓거리들을 했느냐 하는 게 아니야." 내가 저 둘이 사귀는건가 아닌가를 한참 고민하는 사이에 리라가 다시 입을 열었어. "슬리데린 있다는 거지."

"그건 첫 경기에서 보면 될 것 같은데," 크리스틴이 리라를 거만하게 노려보며 입을 열었어. 크리스틴이 이런 표정을 짓는 건 진짜 드문 일인데, 가끔가다 보이는 표정인 만큼 효과가 크긴 해.

"맞아," 내가 덧붙였어. "그러니까 그냥 네 팀 걱정이나 열심히 하고 난 우리 팀에나 신경 쓰게 가만히 놔둬 줘."

리라는 내 말을 무시하고 자기 말을 계속했어. "듣자하니 새로 뽑은 선수들이 네 동생이랑 릴리 포터라며? 네가 선발전에서 차별이나 하는 사람일 줄은 몰랐는데."

"그 자리에 가장 완벽하게 맞는 선수를 뽑은 거야." 화만 내지 말자, 에바. "리처드가 내 동생이고 릴리가 포터 동생이라는 건 전혀 상관없었어. 그 둘보다 더 실력이 좋은 지원자가 있었다면 난 망설임 없이 걜 뽑았을 텐데, 유감스럽게도 그 둘이 가장 잘 해 줘서 말이야."

"설마 지금 그게 변호한답시고 하는 말이야?" 리라가 키득거리며 말했어. 키득이라기보다 깔깔에 더 가까운 것 같긴 해. "에바 우드, 정말 재밌는 인간이야. 순순히 다른 사람 말에 말려들질 않나, 별 것도 아닌 말에 겁을 집어먹질 않나. 내가 제대로 작정하고 도발할 필요도 없다니까."

그러고는 저 멀리로 걸어가 버렸어. 하지만 내가 가만히 있었겠어? 당당하게 앞으로 걸어 나가 어깨에 힘을 주고 섰지. 이제 보니 리라의 얼굴이 그렇게 시건방지지도 않아. 그 옆에 있던 스코피어스는 경계 반 기대 반인 표정을 짓고 있었어. 어쩌면 내가 리라 얼굴에다 주먹을 한 대 날려주길 바라고 있을지도 몰라. 오, 그거 좋은 생각인데.

"하나만 확실히 하자, 리라." 나는 목소리에서 최대한 감정을 빼고 진지하게 말했어. "나는 너한테 짜증이 난 거야, 겁을 먹은 게 아니라."

이번에는 내가 먼저 리라에게서 등을 홱 돌리고 걸어왔어. 이렇게 리라 리날디를 이겨먹는 데는 이제 도가 틀 것 같은데.

"아까 그거," 크리스틴이 평소 우리가 자주 앉는 자리인 그리핀도르 테이블 끝에 앉으면서 말했어. "진짜 대단했어."

"고마워." 그렇게 대답하며 고개를 살짝 숙이는 바람에 갈색 머리카락이 흘러내려왔어. 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기며 난 말을 이었어. "나도, 진짜 기분 좋았어."

"근데 어떻게 저런 악질인 애가 팀 주장이 됐지?" 크리스틴이 토스트 두 조각을 고른 뒤 잼 통을 끌어오면서 말했어.

난 앞접시에 여러 과일과 플레인 요거트를 가득 담아 들고 왔어. "사실 추격꾼으로서 실력은 좋으니까." 나는 그렇게 설명했어. 인정하기는 정말 싫지만. "그리고 너도 잘 알잖아, 슬리데린 애들은 이기기 위해서라면 무슨 짓이든 한다는 거. 상대를 협박해서 겁주는 건 걔네가 항상 쓰던 방법이었고 리라는 거기에 아주 특출난거야. 물론 나도 쉽게 말려들진 않았는데 지금은... 난 그리핀도르 주장이고 리라는 슬리데린 주장이잖아. 그러니까... 너도 봤잖아. 리라는 한 마디로... 그냥 옛날의 그 전형적인 슬리데린인거야. 내가 볼 땐 슬리데린 이미지가 안 좋은 건 걔 때문도 있어."

대연회장 건너편을 보니 리라 리날디가 스코피어스 말포이랑 나란히 앉아 있었어. 스코피어스는 리라를 무시하는건지 아예 돌아보지도 않고 그 옆에 앉은 남자애랑 무슨 얘기를 하려고 하는 것 같더라. 쟤네 설마 진짜 사귀는 건 아니지? 아니길 정말 간절히 바란다.

내 설명을 들은 크리스틴은 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 저었어. "슬리데린 애들이 좀- 야망도 크고 머리도 잘 굴리긴 해도 물론 나쁜 애들은 절대 아닌 건 알지, 다만 가끔 그 특질을 너무 심하게 내세우는 거야. 넘지 말아야 할 선이 있다는 걸 모르진 않을 텐데. 사실 좀 싫은 소리일 수도 있는데, 그리핀도르들도 보면 무모할 정도로 너무 대담해서 문제가 되기도 하잖아. 그런 걸 보면 우린 그냥 다 멍청이들일지도 몰라."

"누가 멍청이들이야?" 록산느가 내 옆자리로 슬쩍 다가와 앉으며 물었어.

"슬리데린," 크리스틴과 나는 동시에 대답했어. 누가 봐도 우리 그리핀도르는 멍청하지 않으니까.

"맞는 말이야." 록산느는 말을 마치고 내 쪽으로 고개를 기울였어. "듣자하니 베로니카 레이드라는 5학년 여자애가 슬리데린의 누구랑 사귀고 있는데 자기가 선수로 뽑히지 못했다고 선발전 정보를 다 퍼뜨리고 다닌다더라."

그래, 베로니카 레이드가 벌인 일일 줄 알았어. 대체 그리핀도르로서의 자부심은 어디다 팔아먹은 거야?

베로니카 얼굴에 뭐라도 던져버리고 싶은 심정이었지만 주변에 던질 만 한 거라곤 음식들이랑 신비한 동물 돌보기 교수님이신 해그리드가 할로윈 장식으로 가져다 놓은 커다란 호박밖에 없었어. 먹을 걸 갖고 장난치고 싶진 않고, 그렇다고 내가 저 호박을 들 순 없을 테니, 오늘은 운이 없을 날인가 봐. 그것만 아니면 이미 뭘 잔뜩 던지고도 남았을 텐데.

"아, 맞아." 록산느는 뭔가 방금 기억났다는 듯 다시 입을 열었어. "내가 여기 온 게 너한테... 엄... 알려줘야겠다고 생각했거든, 소차가 지금 방을... 그 뭐냐, 다른 것도 이것저것 가져다 두면서 '정리' 하고 있다고. 겜마가 도와주고 있어. 사실 겜마가 돕겠다고 나선 건 오늘 아침에 너희가 가고 나서 소차 목도리에다 불을 질러 놔서 미안한 마음에 그렇지 다른 이유는 없고."

"뭐야, 소차 쪽 가구 배치라도 바꾼다는 거야?" 크리스틴이 조금은 비꼬는 듯 한 투로 물었어. 저 질문은 날 생각해 같아. 크리스틴은 절대 뭘 비꼬진 않거든.

사실 그럴 필요는 없었지, 난 소차가 지금 무슨 짓을 하고 있다는 건지 아주 정확하게 잘 알아들었거든. 우리 정신 나간 룸메이트의 습관을 내가 모르고 있을 린 없잖아? 그것도 내가 그리 좋아하지도 않는 애라 신경이 자꾸 쓰인다면 더더욱. 소차는 한 번도 내 예상을 벗어난 적이 없는 애지만 그래도 걱정이 안 되는 건 아니야.

"상황이 많이 안 좋아?" 난 두 손에 얼굴을 파묻고 물었어. 멀린, 대체 여름방학에 소차한테 무슨 일이 있었길래 우리 아빠를 향한 팬심이 이렇게 커져서 돌아온 거야?

"뭐라고 말하기도 애매해. 어디서 사진 복사 마법을 혼자 공부하고 있던 걸 보면 얼마나 많은 사진을 붙여 놓을 작정인지 누가 알겠어."

"사진 복사 마법을 공부했다고?" 크리스틴이 그 말을 잡아냈어. "와, 멀린."

록산느는 어두운 미소를 짓고 고개를 끄덕였어. "사실 뭐 올리버 우드가 멋있긴 하지, 하지만... 에바 너한테는 다른 사람도 아닌 아빠잖아. 전에 나도 같이 신나게 떠들어댔던 건 미안해. 그 때는 네가 그 소릴 들으면 얼마나 충격적일까 하는 걸 생각 못 했어."

"소차도 그런 깨달음을 좀 얻어야 할 텐데." 나는 한숨을 쉬었어. 근데 이상한 건 있잖아, 왠진 모르겠는데, 소차가 주구장창 떠들어대는 우리 아빠의 매력 얘기가 들리지 않는 삶은 정말 환상적일 텐데도 잘 상상이 잘 안 돼. 윽.

"내가 방에서 나올 땐 소차 침대 옆 벽에 네 장밖에 안 붙어있었어." 록산느는 이 말을 해 모르겠다는 듯 주저했어. "자기 성지를 만들겠다고 아침도 거를 생각인가 봐."

진짜 단 한 번도 지금만큼이나 기숙사 창문 밖으로 몸을 던져버리고 싶은 마음이 강하게 든 적은 없었던 것 같아.

하지만 소차가 아침을 거르진 않았어. 맥고나걸 교수님이 준 숙제 얘기를 하다 5분도 안 돼서 소차가 초조한 얼굴로 달려오더라.

"혹시 소포 온 거 없어?" 소차가 가쁘게 숨을 쉬며 말했어. 보아하니 그리핀도르 탑에서 대연회장까지 잠시도 안 쉬고 달려 온 모양이야.

"아니," 록산느가 와플 하나를 포크로 찍어 자기 접시에 내려놓으며 대답했어.

"아아, 내가 뭐 받을 게 있어서." 소차는 잔뜩 기대에 찬 표정을 하고 발끝으로 폴짝폴짝 뛰어오며 말했어. 위아래로 움직일 때마다 소차의 신발 밑창이 끽끽거리는 소리가 나.

"일단 앉아서 뭐 좀 먹어." 록산느가 건넨 말을 듣고 곧 소차는 내 건너편 자리로 와 앉았어.

"소차," 난 소차에게 물었어. "대체 우리 아빠 성지를 만들고 있는 이유가 뭐야?"

소차는 내가 뭔가 재밌는 말을 했다는 듯이 소리 내어 웃으면서 까만 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겼어. "오, 에바. 너도 알잖아, 올리버 우드를 향한 나의 사랑은 한도 끝도 없기 때문이지."

그래, 지금 당장 성 뭉고 병원의 구급차를 불러서 얘를 실어 보내야 할 것 같은데. 이러니 가족이 아니고서야 얘를 이해할 수가 있겠어?

곧 크리스틴이 이유 모를 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 소차는 또 따라 웃었어. 소차는 크리스틴이 웃은 게 자길 비웃은 거라는 걸 전혀 모르고 있는 것 같아. 소차 상태가 갈수록 더 걱정이 된다.

두 사람의 웃음 소리는 소포 도착을 알리는 부엉이의 끽 하는 소리에 곧 끊겨버렸지. 소차의 그레이트 그레이 부엉이가 소차의 접시 바로 옆으로 내려앉았어.

"고마워, 올리버," 소차가 부엉이의 털을 쓰다듬으며 말했어. 그러고는 부엉이 다리에 묶인 커다란 소포를 풀었고, 부엉이는 다시 부엉이장으로 날아갔어.

맞아, 소차의 부엉이 이름이 올리버야. 저번에 소차가 생일선물로 받은 부엉이 이름을 올리버라고 지었다는 얘기를 한 적이 있어. 사실 놀랍지도 않아, 소차 부엉이 이름이 올리버가 아닐 가능성이 얼마나 되겠어?

그리고 이건 좀 다른 얘기긴 한데, 그레이트 그레이 종은 진짜 이상하게 생긴 부엉이란 말야. 이상한 애한테는 이상한 새, 뭐 이런 건가 싶어.

테이블 반대편에서 크리스틴이 눈을 굴렸어. "난 가서 키에런이랑 얘기나 할래. 이따 마법 시간에 보자." 그러다 통보하듯 말한 게 이거야. 물론 크리스틴의 진심은 이 자리에서 탈출하고 싶었던 걸 거야. 이러는 법이 어딨어!

오빠의 부엉이 그웨녹 (전 하피스 팀 선수 그웨녹 존스의 이름을 딴 거야) 이 난데없이 나타나 내 어깨 위에 내려앉았어. 덕분에 난 내가 들고 있던 과일 요거트 한 스푼을 무릎에 떨어뜨려버렸지.

"오, 그건 누구 부엉이야?" 소차가 테이블 건너에서 손을 뻗어 그웨녹의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 물었어. 지금은 소차가 받은 소포도 테이블 구석에 버려져 있어.

"우리 오빠. 이번 여름에 생일 선물로 받은 부엉이야." 내나는 그렇게 대답했어. 근데 그것보다 일단 요거트가 묻은 치마부터 어떻게 닦아야 할 텐데. 난 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 흰색과 분홍색 음식 얼룩을 지워냈어. 좋아, 새 것 같아.

그 사이 소차는 곰곰이 생각에 잠긴 표정을 지었어. 뭔가 느낌이 안 좋아. "내가 기억하는 게 맞다면 너희 오빠는 아빠랑 많이 닮진 않았지? 응?"

난 그대로 얼어붙었어. 자기가 지금 무슨 질문을 한 건지 생각은 하고 물은 거야? "어, 오빠는 엄마를 더 많이 닮았어."

거짓말은 안 해도 됐던 게 정말 다행이야. 오빠는 아빠랑 머리색, 키 그리고 체격도 비슷하지만 얼굴은 엄마 얼굴을 더 닮았거든. 리처드랑 가레스는 어릴 때의 아빠라고 해도 될 정도로 정말 닮았어, 눈만 엄마 눈을 물려받은 걸 빼면.

"근데 네 동생들은 아빠랑 많이 닮았잖아, 그치?" 소차는 그 말을 하면서 테이블을 휙 둘러봤어. 눈빛을 보니 내 동생들을 찾는 것 같아.

오, 멀린, 안 돼, 절대로!

"뭐야, 방금 그 말은." 록산느가 기겁을 하고 말했어. 그러고는 아직 다 먹지도 않은 음식이 놓인 접시를 구역질난다는 듯 저 멀리 치워버렸지.

"걔들은 이제 열다섯이야!" 내가 순간 소리를 질렀어. 덕분에 가까이 앉아 있던 학생들 몇몇이 무슨 일인지 내 쪽을 쳐다봐버렸지. 난 테이블 건너편 소차 쪽으로 몸을 기울이고 목소리를 낮춰서 다시 말했어. "말해두는데, 리처드랑 가레스는 이제 열다섯이고, 네가 스토킹이나 무슨 다른 짓을 하도록 가만 두진 않아!"

"내가 언제 스토킹하겠대, 아냐!" 소차가 항변하고 나섰어, 설득력은 없지만. "그냥 올리버 우드에 대해 좀 더 알아 두려는 거야, 멀린의 이름에 대고 맹세해!"

그래, 그럼 난 머리부터 발끝까지 슬리데린이다. 소차가 이걸 알아 두려는 목적이 리처드랑 가레스가 호그와트를 졸업하고 나서... 뭐라고 해야 하나... 누구한테라도 '작업'같은 걸 걸려는 걸 수도 있잖아. 아, 방금 그 생각을 하기 직전으로 시간을 되돌릴 수 있었으면 좋겠다.

물론 우리 아빠보다야 동생을 쫓아다니는 게 낫긴 하지. 하지만 소차가 내 동생들한테 관심을 보이는 이유는 아빠를 닮았다는 것 딱 하나 때문이잖아. 이게 얼마나 이상하냐구.

"정말 소차, 솔직히 난 네가 너무 걱정이 된다." 내가 말했어. 소차는 나한테 전혀 신경을 안 쓰고 있긴 했지만.

"오, 왔어! 왔어!" 소차는 방금 부엉이가 가져다 준 소포에서 옛날 퀴디치 잡지 두 개를 꺼내며 환호했어. 잡지 표지를 보니 젊은 아빠가 날 보고 환한 미소를 짓고 있어.

난 그웨녹이 두고 간 편지를 들고, 록산느가 버려 놓은 접시에서 베이컨 몇 개를 집어서 그웨녹에게 주고, 몸을 일으킬 태세로 가방을 붙들었어.

"그럼 난 가 볼게." 난 그렇게 중얼거리듯 말했어. 이제 나도 탈출이야!

그리고 나가는 길에 잠깐 멈춰 서서 리처드랑 가레스에게 주의를 줬어.

"소차 패터슨이랑, 절대, 어떤 상황에서도, 말 나누지 마, 알았어?" 나는 최대한 단호한 목소릴 냈어. "너희한테 접근하는 것 같다 싶으면 절대 말 섞지 말고, 걔가 주는 건 먹지 말고, 걔가 전해줬을 수도 있겠다 싶은 건 만지지도 마. 한마디로, 좀 거리를 둬."

그 둘은 아무 말 없이 날 빤히 올려다봤어. 우리 누나가 정신이 이상해졌나 하는 생각을 하는 것 같아. 두려움이라곤 찾아볼 수가 없어.

"누가 누나 오렌지 주스에다가 뭐라도 탔나 봐?" 가레스가 웃음을 참으며 느릿느릿 물었어.

"장난하는 거 아냐!" 나는 두 손을 내저었어. "걔, 완전 미쳤다니까. 물론 웬만하면 피해를 주진 않겠지만 그래도 조심해서 나쁠 건 없다는 거지. 좀 거리를 둬, 많이."

"우리 아빠한테 미쳐 있다는 그 누나 룸메이트 말야?" 리처드가 테이블을 흘낏 돌아보며 물었어.

소차가 무슨 뻔뻔한 호기심에선지 우리 대화를 다 지켜보고 있었어. 오. 이런. 멀린.

"그래, 그 누나 말야. 알았으면 조심 좀 하고 다녀. 아까 오빠랑 너희 둘 얘기를 물어보고 갔으니까... 그래, 그냥 주의하라고."

"명심할게." 리처드가 고개를 딱딱하게 끄덕이며 말했어.

"너무 가까이 온다 싶으면 몰이꾼 방망이로 때려버릴게." 이번엔 가레스가 웃으며 말했어.

산술점 수업이 시작하려면 아직 20분 정도 더 남아 있어서, 난 입구 계단에 앉아 오빠가 보낸 편지를 읽기로 했어.

 _에바에게_ _,_

 _리처드가 팀 선수로 들어가게 됐다고 나한테 편지 보냈어_ _._ _진짜 잘됐다_ _!_ _그리고 선발전 전에 네가 리처드한테 아무 말도 하지 않았다는 얘기도 하던데_ _._ _혹시 그게 차별로 보일까 봐 그랬던 거야_ _?_ _근데 솔직히 말야_ _,_ _누구든 리처드가 파수꾼으로 뛰는 걸 보면 네가 선수 선발에서 차별을 했단 말은 꺼내지도 못 할 거야_ _._

 _이쪽 상황도 괜찮아_ _._ _여기 사람들이 할 수 있는_ _,_ _딱 그 정도야_ _._ _스탭진에서는 후보 선수들이 아무것도 못 하게 둘 생각인가 봐_ _._ _똑같은_ _연습이 끝나면 또 똑같은 연습의 반복이야_ _._ _나는_ _여기서 연습이나 하고 있을 실력이 아니잖아_ _,_ _에바_ _._ _아빠도 내 실력이 어느 정도인지는 잘 알 텐데_ _._ _내가 아들이란 이유로 차별하는 것처럼 보일까 봐 걱정해서 날 썩히는 것 같아_ _._ _하지만 내 실력이 뛰어나다는 건 모두가 아는 사실이잖아_ _._ _연습 강도를 높이거나 최소한_ _메인 선수들과 연습할 기회라도 줘야 한다고_ _._

 _시간 있을 때 그리핀도르 팀 상황도 좀 알려 줬으면 좋겠다_ _._ _바쁠 건 알지만 날 까먹으면 안 된다_ _!_ _아_ _,_ _잊어버릴 뻔 했는데_ _,_ _내가 요즘 만나는 여자가 있어_ _._ _이름은 엘레나고_ _,_ _정말 괜찮은 사람이야_ _._ _너도 만나보면 맘에 들 거야_ _._ _이제 정식으로 사귀게 되면_ _크리스마스 방학 때쯤에는 만날 수 있겠다_ _._

 _트리스탄_

 _추신_ _._ _팔꿈치는 꼭 안쪽으로 넣고 날아라_ _!_

난 무거운 한숨을 쉬었어. 오빠는 후보 선수로도 팀에 들어가지 못한 사람이 수두룩하다는 걸 전혀 모르고 있는 건가? 현재 후보 선수라는 것 자체로 실력이 뛰어나다는 건 증명된 거고, 또 언젠가는 리그팀에서 정식 선수로 뛰게 된다는 말인데. 극소수를 제외하면 모든 선수들은 후보 자리에서부터 시작하잖아. 아빠도 처음엔 팀 후보 선수였어, 그리고 지금 아빠가 퀴디치 분야에서 얼마나 성공했는데!

"야, 수업 시작할 때까지는 대연회장에 앉아 있어도 아무도 뭐라고 안 해."

고개를 들어 보니 포터가 나보다 몇 칸 아래쯤에 서 있어. 두 손은 검정색 바지 주머니에 찔러 넣고 그리핀도르 넥타이는 느슨하게 풀어 놓은 모습이야.

"난 지금 일부러 나와 있는 거거든? 소차한테서 도망치려고."

포터는 특유의 그 짜증나는 웃음을 지었어. "걔가 래번클로 애들이랑 에바 우드 주시하기 대회 같은 거라도 벌이는 거냐?"

"하하," 난 감정 없이 웃었어. "아니, 래번클로 애들이랑 그런 대회 벌이는 건 아냐. 소차는 우리 아빠 광팬인데, 지금 우리 방에 젊은 아빠 사진들을 덕지덕지 붙여서 자기 성지를 만들어놓고 있거든."

포터는 멍한 얼굴로 날 쳐다봤어. "내 일을 네가 알아서 다 해 주네. 네가 좀 정신이 나가서 성 뭉고 병원에 가 있어야겠다는 걸 내가 굳이 힘들게 증명할 필요는 없겠다."

"장난하자는 거 아니야." 난 진심 어린 목소리로 말했어. "오늘 아침에 옛날 퀴디치 잡지 두 개를 부엉이가 배달해 왔어. 둘 다 표지에 아빠 사진이 실려 있었다구. 정 내 말을 못 믿겠으면 가서 소차한테 직접 물어봐. 아주 신이 나서는 처음부터 끝까지 다 말해 줄 거야."

"그냥 가서 정신 나간 짓이고 소름끼친다고 말해버리지 그러냐." 포터는 시큰둥한 얼굴로 말했어. "나랑 같은 방 쓰는 놈 하나가 우리 엄마 하피스에 있을 때 사진을 방에다 걸어놓으면 난 그럴 것 같은데."

그래도 이 문제로 심각한 게 나 하나뿐만은 아니라 너무 다행이야. 공감할 수 있는 상대가 하필이면 포터이긴 해도, 아무도 없는 것보단 확실히 나은 것 같아.

"뭐," 포터가 목을 긁적이며 말을 고쳤어. "솔직히 말하면, 그 자식한테 저주를 걸어 버리고는 벽에 붙은 포스터를 뜯어서 가능한 만큼 최대한 조각조각으로 찢어 버릴 건데, 너는 너 알아서 해라."

"말로 하는 건 아주 넌더리가 나. 소차는 자기의 그 우리 아빠를 향한 무한한 사랑을 내가 알아 줄 거라고 생각하나 봐. 근데... _너무_ 이상하잖아. 소차가 그렇게 좋아하는 상대가 우리 아빠만 아니었으면 솔직히 좀 웃겼을 거야."

"그냥 저주를 걸라니까." 가 포터가 현명한 조언이랍시고 내놓은 답이었어. "그럼 자기도 느끼는 바가 있겠지."

"네가 소차를 너무 몰라서 그래." 난 미소를 지으며 경고하듯 말했어.

바로 그 때 포터의 친구들이 대연회장에서 나오는 바람에 포터는 내게 "나중에 봐," 라는 말 한마디를 남기고 친구들 쪽에 합류했어.

방금 건 포터랑 보통 하는 대화 치고 꽤 새로웠어. 이제야 좀 우리 사이가 전이랑 비슷해진 것 같아. 주장 발표가 나고 포터가 찌질이 짓을 하기 전이 보통 이랬거든..

조금만 더 있으면 수업 시작할 시간이라, 난 어쩔 수 없이 포터와 친구들 뒤로 얼마 떨어지지 않은 거리에서 산술점 교실까지 가야 했어. 덕분에 걔네가 하는 얘기를 몇 단어씩 들을 수 있었지.

"...아직... 걔를...하냐?" 프레드가 포터한테 말하고 있었어. "아오, ...바로 ...있었잖아."

"근데... 않아."

"...네가... 알긴 아냐, 어?"

"아니..." 이번엔 크리스토퍼가 말했어. "걔가 저번에..."

"...잊어버려." 포터가 굳은 목소리로 말했어.

"그럼... 사비트리는?" 프레드가 크리스토퍼에게 물었어. 크리스토퍼는 얼굴을 약간 붉히고는 나한테 들리지 않을 목소리로 뭔가를 중얼거렸어. 모퉁이를 돌 때 3학년 애들 몇 명이 내 바로 앞에서 밀치고 들어오면서 난 발을 헛디뎌 넘어지는 바람에 남자애들 얘기를 더 들을 수 없었어.

근데 사실 그러나 마나 상관없는 게, 대체 무슨 말을 하는 건지 다 알아듣지도 못했거든. 남의 얘길 엿듣는 것 같아서 기분이 좀 안 좋기도 했고. 그래, 그 셋이서 무슨 얘기를 하고 있었든 내 알 바가 아니지.

7학년에 와서까지 산술점 수업을 듣는 학생은 그리 많지 않았어, 그리핀도르와 슬리데린 몇 명만 소규모로 듣는 수업이었지. 더 안 좋은 건 뭔지 알아? 내 친구들 중 산술점을 신청한 애는 아무도 없어서 난 포터, 프레드, 크리스토퍼가 앉은 자리 앞줄에 혼자 앉아야 했다는 거야.

"야, 에바," 크리스토퍼가 내 의자를 살짝 차서 날 돌려세웠어.

"왜?" 난 대답을 하고 스톨 의자를 돌려 크리스토퍼를 돌아봤어.

"저번 수업 끝나고 너한테 할 말 있었는데, 뭐냐면, 그렇게 너 혼자서 앉아있진 않아도 돼. 와서 우리랑 앉자."

"안 물어, 웬만하면." 프레드가 얼굴에 커다란 미소를 짓고 말했어.

뒷줄의 빈자리는 포터 바로 옆자리뿐이었는데, 포터는 내 쪽을 보고 있지도 않았어. 하는 짓이라곤 가방을 깊이 뒤적거리는 것뿐이었지.

내가 일 분이 되도록 답을 안 하고 있었더니 크리스토퍼가 다시 말했어. "우린 친구잖아, 그치? 같이 앉는다고 문제될 건 없잖아."

"응," 난 옅은 미소를 띠고 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했어.

사실 난 한 번도 내가 7학년 남자애들이랑 '친구'라고 생각한 적은 없어. 물론 크리스토퍼나 프레드랑은 별로 나쁜 사이도 아니었어, 그냥 포터 하나 때문에 껄끄러웠지. 그리고 정확하게는 그렇게 '나쁘다'고 할 만한 사이도 아니고, 뭐랄까... 일촉즉발?

약간 걱정도 됐지만 어쨌든 난 짐을 모아서 포터 옆의 빈자리로 옮겨갔어.

가방에서 교과서를 꺼내고 있는데 포터가 작게 툴툴거리더니 말했어. "어이, 프레드, 나 밀지 좀 마."

"어이고, 진심으로 미안," 프레드가 말했어. 목소리는 전혀 미안해 보이지 않아.

"야, 내 수색꾼 괴롭히지 마." 난 검지로 프레드를 쿡 찔렀어.

"' _네'_ 수색꾼이라고?"

이번엔 포터가 프레드를 툭툭 치며 밀었어.

"야, 이제 누가 누굴 치는 거야, 엉?" 프레드는 의자를 포터한테서 몇 센티 떨어뜨려 놓고 포터의 팔꿈치가 닿았던 왼쪽 옆구리를 마구 문질렀어.

"너희 둘은 어떻게 붙어 있기만 하면 항상 그런 바보짓을 하냐." 난 어릴 때부터 호그와트에서 봐 왔던 두 사람의 모습을 떠올리며 작은 미소를 지었어.

"그거야 프레드가 워낙 미친 짓을 하고 다니니 내가 감시를 안 할 수가 없어서 그렇지." 포터가 싱긋 미소를 지으면서 말했어.

"그거야 우리가 사촌이니까 그렇지." 프레드는 진지한 목소리로 설명을 했어. "너도 우리랑 한가족이었다면 이 상황이 이해가 될 거다. 사실 누가 알겠어, 어쩌면 너도 나중엔 진짜 우리 가족이 될 지도 모르지."

"뭐?" 난 그 말이 대체 무슨 뜻인지 어리둥절해서 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 몰랐어.

"왜?" 프레드는 천진스레 대답했어. "결혼할 수도 있잖아, 너랑-"

"알버스가!" 포터가 빠르게 치고 들어왔어.

"아님 휴고가!" 크리스토퍼도 포터만큼이나 재빠르게 덧붙였어.

"아님 내가!" 프레드는 날 향해 크게 미소를 지어 보였어.

포터는 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리고 있었지만 입가엔 작은 미소가 있어. 크리스토퍼는 웃고 싶은 것 같았는데 웃어도 되는지 확신을 못 하겠다는 얼굴이야.

"아님 루이가, 어쩌면." 프레드는 말을 계속했어. "근데 걘 누구랑 결혼을 해도 다른 데 눈독들이지 않을 것 같진 않고, 자, 보자... 테디 형은 약혼녀가 있으니 제외. 아, 알겠지만 제임스도 있어, 그 뭐냐, '최후'의 선택지로."

프레드가 던진 이상한 질문에 뭐라고 대답을 해야 할지 감을 못 잡고 있었는데 곧 교수님이 등장해주신 게 천만다행이었어.

"자, 다들 자리에 앉아요." 벡터 교수님이 교실 앞으로 걸어 나오면서 말했어. 교수님한테는 학생들의 주의를 확 끌면서 온 교실을 조용하게 만들어버리는 표현하기 어려운 그런 힘이 있어. 맥고나걸 교수님이랑 비슷해.

수업이 끝나고 교실 문을 나올 때 프레드가 어깨로 날 살짝 밀며 장난을 걸었어. "한번 생각이나 해 보라고, 포터나 위즐리 남자들 중 골라잡을 만 한 놈이 누가 있는지." 그러고는 내게 윙크를 지어 보였어. 난 그냥 웃었고.

정말 생각도 못 했던 대화를 하게 되긴 했는데, 나 혼자 동그라니 앉아있는 것보단 훨씬 나았던 것 같아. 그러고보니 포터는 별다른 말을 안 했잖아? 가끔 보면 포터는 정말 이해할 수가 없다니까.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요, 게임온 역자 첼리입니다.

챕터를 마무리지으면서 드리고 싶은 말씀 몇 가지가 있어서 왔어요:) 우선 6챕터 업로드가 늦은 데 대해 죄송합니다:( 변명을 하자면 방학이 되니 날짜감각이 무뎌져서(...) 어제가 화요일인 줄 알고 있었어요(...) 물론 7챕터 역본은 다음주 수요일에 정상적으로 올라갈 거예요:)

그리고 두 번째 – 게임온 한역본은 혼란을 막기 위해 기본적으로 문학수첩의 공식번역을 따르도록 할게요. 그런 이유에서 오늘 게임온에서 처음 등장한 스콜이는 저주받은아이 한역본에 따라 스코피어스로 옮기도록 하겠습니다:)

마지막으로, 온통 영어인 팬픽션넷까지 찾아주신 여러분들께 감사하구 사랑해요XXX


	8. Chapter 7: 퀴디치에 미친 사람들

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

7\. 퀴디치에 미친 사람들

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

내가 기대했던 대로, 릴리와 리처드는 우리 팀에 아주 완벽하게 어울려줬어. 어쨌든 포터와 내 동생이니 사실 실력이 좋을 줄은 다들 예상했겠지만, 기본 체력까지 좋은 선수들을 줄은 몰랐어. 릴리가 브리와 내 연습 방식을 어렵지 않게 받아들인 덕분에 브리랑 나도 릴리의 비행 습관 같은 것들을 쉽게 알 수 있었지.

새 학기가 한 달 하고도 반이 지나가는 동안 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 상황은 내내 괜찮았어. 포터가 자꾸 이상한 말을 늘어놓는 것만 빼면 진짜 팀다운 모습을 찾아 가고 있었던 거야.

경기장으로 내려가는 길에 난 찬바람에 몸서리를 쳤어. 작년에 션은 주로 오후에 팀 연습을 잡았는데 난 이른 아침에 선수들을 모아야겠다고 생각했거든. 해가 아직 뜨질 않았으니 춥기야 하겠지만, 우리 연습을 보러 오는 애들이 좀 덜할 테니까. 날 관찰하던 그 래번클로 애들이라도 이른 아침부터 나오진 못할 거야.

이젠 아주 익숙해지겠는데, 포터는 오늘도 나보다 먼저 경기장에 나와있었어. 알람을 좀 더 이르게 맞춰서 포터보다 더 일찍 나와 볼까 생각도 해 봤는데, 포터라면 그런 나보다 더 일찍 나와 버리면서 결국에는 우리 둘 다 다섯 시간쯤 일찍 경기장에 나와 버리는 바보 같은 상황을 만들어버릴 수도 있겠다 싶어서 관뒀어.

그래서 '누가 더 경기장에 일찍 나오나' 하는 시합 같은 건 관두고 난 그냥 연습시간마다 포터가 나보다 먼저 나오건 말건 신경 쓰지 않기로 했어. 포터가 그걸 갖고 자기가 더 대단하단 생각을 한대도 그게 무슨 상관이야, 난 20분 더 침대에 있을 수 있는데.

오늘 아침 포터는 선명한 주황색 처틀리 캐논 셔츠를 입고 옅은 안개가 낀 경기장 한가운데 서 있었어. 무슨 네온사인인 줄 알았다니까.

"네가 캐논 팬일 줄은 몰랐는데." 난 포터에게로 다가가며 말했어. 스트레칭을 하고 있던 포터 옆에서 나도 같이 몸을 풀었어. 어차피 이제 선수들이 모이면 운동장부터 돌아야 할 테니까.

한쪽 다리를 쭉 펴고 있던 포터는 잔디밭에서 날 올려다봤어.

"네가 나에 대해 모르는 게 한두 가지가 아니란다." 포터는 어깨를 으쓱하더니 곧 말을 이었어. "이건 론 삼촌이 준 선물이야. 캐논 골수팬이신 분인데, 다른 가족들도 당연히 캐논을 응원해야 한다고 생각하는 건지 매년 크리스마스랑 생일 때마다 처들리 캐논 팀 물건을 선물로 주거든."

"그럼 네가 좋아하는 팀은 어딘데?" 그러고 보니 포터랑 같은 팀에서 뛴 지도 4년이 지났는데 얘가 어느 팀을 응원하는지도 모르고 있었어. 질문을 하고 난 허리를 접어서 발끝을 잡았어.

"하피스. 엄마가 거기서 선수로 있었으니까." 포터는 반대쪽 다리를 펴면서 대답했어.

"진짜?" 사실 의외였어. 엄마 때문이라면 말이야 되지만 그래도 신기해. 우리 나이대의 남자애들이 자기가 하피스 팬이라고 대놓고 얘기하지는 않잖아. 전에도 포터가 하피스 셔츠를 입은 걸 본 적은 있지만 그거야 포터가 하피스를 좋아해서라기보단 그냥 엄마 때문에 입은 건 줄만 알았지.

"어, 근데 왜?" 포터는 이번엔 일어서서 팔을 뒤로 쭉 당기며 대답했어. 잠깐 딴 얘기긴 한데 그러고보니 포터 말야, 팔이 꽤 멋있게 생겼어. 물론 그렇다고 내가 굳이 보려고 한 건 아냐! 그냥 눈에 띈 거라구.

"사실 좋은 팀이잖아." 포터는 솔직한 목소리로 말을 이었어. "스펙터클한 경기도 정말 많았지. 넌 하피스 경기는 보지도 않고 그냥 퀴디치에 열정이 없다느니 경기가 멋있진 않았다느니 하는 생각이나 하고 있겠지만 말이다."

그 논리에 숨은 뜻 있었어. 포터는 퀴디치 경기엔 승리 이상의 뭔가가 있다는 걸 정말 잘 이해하고 있어. 그냥 경기가 좋아서 경기를 할 뿐이라는 사실 말야.

"하피스 선수들이 다들 몸매도 좋고 에쁜 마녀들이라는 건 말할 것도 없고," 포터는 그 말을 하면서 한쪽 입꼬리를 씩 올렸어. "그러니 누가 안 좋아하겠냐?"

난 포터를 보며 눈을 굴리다 웃음을 터뜨렸어.

"네가 좋아하는 팀은 굳이 물을 필요도 없겠다." 포터가 내 스웨터를 가리키며 씩 웃었어. 스웨터의 가슴 부분엔 푸들미어의 상징인 X자 금색 부들이 새겨져 있었어.

"아마 내가 푸들미어 유나이티드가 아닌 다른 팀 팬이었다면 집에서 쫓겨났을 걸." 난 웃으면서 사실을 인정했어. "난 다른 것보다도 푸들미어의 역사가 너무 좋아. 리그에서 가장 오래된 팀이잖아. 항상 팀 실력도 좋았고, 열정적인 선수들도 많았고."

퀴디치 팀 얘기를 계속하면서 스트레칭을 하는 동안, 난 나도 모르는 새 포터랑 정말 정상적인 대화를 나누고 있었어. 이게 얼마나 이상한 일이야.

"푸들미어는 이미 두 번이나 유러피안 컵을 탔잖아? 아빠는 올해 푸들미어 랭크가 더 올랐으면 하시는 것 같아." 난 그렇게 말했어..

"세 번 아니던가?" 포터는 일어서서 무릎을 풀며 물었어.

"두 번이야." 난 포터의 말을 고쳐주면서 두 팔을 위로 쭉 뻗었어. 그 바람에 입고 있던 셔츠가 살짝 위로 올라갔고 순간 그 사이로 쌀쌀한 바람이 스쳐지나갔어. 멀린, 진짜 춥다.

"나는 그... 음, 세 번이라고 알고 있는데." 포터는 왠지 모르게 산만해진 태세였어. 내 눈을 똑바로 보지도 못하고 피하기만 하더라구.

"포터, 우리 아빠가 푸들미어 코치인데 그럼 내가 틀렸겠어?"

자, 이제 말싸움 없는 평범한 대화는 안녕이야.

"그래, 푸들미어 코치는 네 아빠지, 네가 아니라." 포터는 그 점을 짚어 냈어. "'너'는 전문가라고 하기 힘들지."

"푸들미어에 대해서는 너보다 내가 더 잘 알거든!"

"설마 그거 처들리 캐논이야?" 자라가 브리와 나란히 우리 쪽으로 걸어오면서 눈살을 찌푸리고 말했어. 포터랑 내 말싸움도 그대로 끝나버렸지. "멀린, 오빠 취향이 그렇게 구릴 줄은 몰랐는데. 그 팀 좌우명이 뭐더라? '다 함께 최선을 다해 기도하자'?"

"스팅거가 되는 것보다야 백배는 더 낫지." 포터는 가소롭다는 미소를 띠고 되받아쳤어.

그 말에는 나도 동의해. 우리 가족들이 다들 와스프스를 좋아하지 않아. 이유는 모르겠지만 아빠가 와스프스를 정말 싫어하거든. 옛날 몰이꾼 때문인 것 같긴 하던데.

"그래도 오빠가 진짜 응원하는 팀은 캐논이 아니라 하피스란 걸 내가 알고 있으니 망정이지," 자라는 그렇게 말하며 눈을 굴렸어. "최소한 하피스는 제대로 날 줄은 알잖아."

"그건 너무 심했다," 니코가 이쪽으로 합류하면서 말했어. "난 솔직히 캐논 좋아하는데."

"그거야 쪼꼬미 네가 세상 물정을 모르니까 그렇지." 자라가 니코에게 통보하듯 말했고 브리는 옆에서 하품을 했어.

그 말을 들은 니코는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 몸서리를 쳤어. "아닌데, 리그팀 최약체라서 좋아하는 거거든? 나랑 비슷하니까. 난 마른 데다 키까지 작아서 아무도 내가 잘 할 거라고 생각하는 사람이 없잖아."

"아님 뭐가 모자라서나," 포터가 작게 기침소리를 섞어 가며 말했어. 니코는 일부러 그런 포터를 무시했지.

"그럼 넌 캐논이 언젠가 다시 우승할 거라고 생각해?" 그렇게 묻는 브리의 목소리에는 의심스러운 기색이 역력했어.

"진짜 팬이라면 당연히 믿지. 캐논의 시대는 올 거야, 꼭." 이 니코의 대답이었어. 와, 순간 트릴로니 교수님이 빙의된 줄 알았어. 니코한테 혹시 점성술 좋아하냐고 물어 볼 뻔했다니까.

제일 마지막으로 도착한 멤버는 리처드와 릴리였어. 내 시계를 보니 꼴찌긴 해도 약속한 시간보다는 5분 일찍 나온 거라 뭐라고 할 수는 없었지.

"다들 좋은 아침이야," 난 우리 팀 선수들을 반갑게 맞았어. "아직 준비운동 안 한 사람 없지? 있다면 당장 실시하고, 경기장 돌자!"

열 바퀴를 꼬박 돌고 나서는 각자 다른 연습을 시켰어. 리처드는 공중에서 발을 이용해 공을 막는 연습을 했고, 포터는 풀어 놓은 스니치를 계속 잡으러 다녔고, 자라와 니코는 블러저를 때려대면서 패스의 정확도를 높이는 연습을 했어.

그 동안 브리, 릴리, 나는 호크헤드 공격 대형을 익혀보려고 연습에 들어갔어. 기본 대형으로 움직이 있었지만 아직 우리한테 익숙한 움직임도 아니었고 대형도 영 자연스럽지가 않았거든. 연습시간을 더 늘리면 분명 이 대형을 제대로 써먹을 수 있게 될 거야.

올해 시즌의 첫 경기인 우리 그리핀도르와 슬리데린의 경기가 코앞으로 다가오고 있었어. 그 중요한 경기 날까지 딱 2주의 시간밖에 남아있지 않은 상황이야. 우리와 슬리데린 사이의 경쟁심이 장난이 아니다 보니 두 기숙사의 경기는 그 해 최고의 빅매치로 꼽히곤 했지.

작년에는 슬리데린과 붙었던 첫 경기에선 우리가 이겼는데 학기말에 우승컵을 뺏겨버렸어. 슬리데린 선수들은 분명 (리라 리날디는 특히 더) 작년에 진 것 때문에 이를 갈고 있을 테니 우리도 준비를 해야겠지.

올해 슬리데린 팀에 새로 들어온 선수가 네 명이나 되니 좀 걱정이긴 해. 새 선수들이 팀에서 어떤 영향을 줄 지도 감이 안 잡히고. 게다 명이 추격꾼이란 말야. 다른 둘은 몰이꾼 하나랑 수색꾼이야.

후플푸프에는 올해 새로 들어온 선수가 없으니 경기에서 상대가 어떻게 움직일까 하는 건 별 걱정 안 해도 될 것 같아. 작년에 후플푸프 팀 애들을 보면서 정리해 놓은 공책을 아직 갖고 있거든. 후플푸프 파수꾼은 항상 약간 왼쪽으로 기울어서 날아. 그리고 그 정보를 알고 있는 우리 추격꾼들이 훨씬 유리하지.

래번클로에서는 올해 몰이꾼이랑 수색꾼을 새로 뽑았어. 새로 들어온 수색꾼은 작년 후보 선수였으니 날 때의 습관이나 기술 같은 걸 내가 어디다 적어 놨을 거야. 다음에 후플푸프랑 래번클로 경기 때 더 자세한 걸 보긴 해야겠지만.

"야, 우드!" 포터가 소리쳤어, 딱 내가 릴리가 던진 공을 멋지게 받아내던 참이었어. "팔꿈치는 꼭 안쪽으로 넣고 날아라!"

빗자루를 돌려 보니, 저쪽에서 포터가 골대 주변을 돌아다니다가 리처드랑 얘기를 하는 게 보여. 저 배신자! 포터 같은 놈한테 누나 약점을 팔아 넘겨? 그래서 좋을 게 뭐 있다고?

"야! 리처드 다니엘 우드! 넌 이제 나한테 죽었어!" 난 리처드 쪽으로 빽 소리를 질렀어.

리처드랑 포터는 그저 소리내어 웃기만 했어.

아, 저 멍청이들을 어쩌면 좋아.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"얼굴에 그 상처는 어떻게 된 거야?" 조나단이 무슨 나무에서 꼬투리 몇 개를 따면서 물었어. 저 나무 이름이 뭐였더라, 뭐라고 했었는데 약초학 수업이 시작되고 10분 만에 까먹어버렸어.

약초학은 나랑 정말 안 맞는 과목이야, 점성술보다는 조금 낫다 뿐이지. 독 달린 제라늄이나 독화살 만드는 데 쓰는 나무 같은 걸 어떤 좋은 일에 써먹겠어? 이걸 배워서 대체 어디다 써먹으라는 건지도 모르겠고 말야.

손을 얼굴에 가져 순간 움찔했어. "퀴디치 연습을 하다가 공이 이리로 빗나갔나 봐. 니코가 사방으로 돌아다녀서 집중도 안 됐고, 브리도 내가 시선이 딴 데 가있다는 걸 모르고 블러저를 날리는 바람에 얼굴에 공을 맞았거든."

"많이 아플 것 같은데," 조나단은 그렇게 말하며 내 얼굴 한쪽에 생긴 멍을 만져보기라도 하려던 것처럼 손을 움직이다 멈칫했어.

난 그냥 어깨를 으쓱였어. 멍을 일부러 누르지만 않으면 그렇게 아프지도 않았거든. 심한 상처도 아니고 말야.

"더 심하게 다친 적도 많은데 뭐. 저번에는 뼈 몇 개가 부러지기도 했어."

조나단은 바로 앞에 있던 나무에서 다른 꼬투리 하나를 톡 잘라 통에 넣으면서 몸을 떨었어. "내가 지금까지 다쳤던 정도로는 다친 거라고 할 수도 없겠다. 네가 말한 건 진짜 생각만 해도 아픈 것 같아."

"하다보면 다 익숙해 져." 난 꼬투리 통을 내려다 보며 대답했어. 조나단이 모은 게 나보다 훨씬 더 많아. "손가락 관절이 나간 채로 경기에 나가기도 했는데 뭐."

"미친 거야," 가 조나단의 반응이었어. "그래도 난 네가 좋아."

오. 음, 잘됐네. 그치? 새 친구를 사귀는 건 좋은 거잖아. 기숙사 간 통합에도 기여하고 말야.

"너도 정말 좋은 애인걸." 난 그렇게 대답했어.

약초학 시간이 끝나고 나서 난 오빠랑 엄마아빠한테 우리 그리핀도르 팀 상황을 알린 편지를 보내려고 부엉이장으로 왔어.

오빠가 나한테 보낸 편지가 그동안 하나 더 있었어. 뻔하게 자기 활약이 턱없이 부족하고 또 푸들미어 후보 선수로서 뛰는 시간도 많지 않다며 한탄을 하는 내용이었지. 내가 정말 많이 사랑하는 우리 오빠라지만 이럴 때는 거만하고 재수 없는 놈이라는 건 부정하지 못하겠어.

오빠가 아빠한테 뭘 바라고 있는 건진 모르겠지만, 팀의 완벽한 에이스인 파수꾼을 아빠가 뜬금없이 잘라버릴 수는 없는 거잖아. 오빠는 그냥 기다리면 되는 건데. 퀴디치 분야 종사자들 대부분이 그렇듯이 말야. 이젠 오빠한테 그 말을 하는 것도 넌더리가 나.

아빠는 그리핀도르 팀 주장이었던 시절 팀 연습을 이끌어 나갔던 방법에 대해 정말 이보다 더 자세할 순 없을 정도로 자세하게 적은 편지를 보냈었어. 엄마는 추신에다가 아빠가 이 편지를 보내겠다는 걸 극구 만류했다고 쓰긴 했는데, 누굴 놀리려는 것도 아니고, 엄마는 편지에다가 최근 성공한 팀 주장들의 가장 효과적인 습관에 대해 보도한 퀴디치 주간지 기사를 보내 왔더라구.

우리 가족은 정말 퀴디치에 미친 사람들이야. 난 그런 우리 가족들도, 퀴디치도 정말 사랑해. 그 무엇과도 절대로 바꾸지 않을 것들이야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

슬리데린과의 경기 당일 아침 새벽엔 햇빛이 쨍 했지만 시원했어. 우리 방에서 내가 제일 먼저 일어난 것 같아 난 우선 소차한테 걸어 둔 침묵 마법을 풀었어.

경기 시작 전까지 내가 할 수 있는 건 머릿속에서 퀴디치가 아닌 다른 일들은 전부 다음으로 (아님 다다음이나 다다다음으로) 미뤄 놓는 일이었어. 이미 내 머릿속은 퀴디치로 꽉 차 있긴 해, 아까 샤워할 땐 소차의 샴푸를 쓸 뻔했고 (소차 샴푸는 밝은 분홍색 통에 들어 있었는데 대체 왜 내 샴푸랑 헷갈렸던 건지 모르겠지만) 나오는 길에는 닫힌 문 쪽으로 가다가 그대로 부딪힐 뻔하기도 했을 정도라구.

다행히 대연회장까지 가는 길에 전시된 갑옷 쪽으로 달려가거나 계단에서 굴러떨어지진 않았어. 다 크리스틴 덕분이야. 대연회장까지 오는 내내 날 조종하다시피 하면서 이끌어 줬거든.

경기 당일에는 그리핀도르 팀 선수들이 다 같이 모여서 아침을 먹었어. 내가 정말 좋아하는 우리 팀 전통이야. 하지만 오늘만큼은 크리스틴이 내 옆에 앉아 있어야 마음이 좀 편할 것 같았어.

니코는 긴장감이나 걱정 같은 건 찾아볼 수가 없는 아주 행복한 얼굴로 정통 잉글리시 브랙퍼스트를 아주 맛있게 먹고 있었어. 과일 몇 개를 먹고 있던 자라랑 브리는 진지하고 단호한 표정을 짓고 있었고. 릴리랑 리처드는 잔뜩 긴장한 듯 창백해진 얼굴로 뭐라도 먹어 보려고 애를 쓰는 것 같았는데, 이번이 첫 경기라는 걸 생각하면 아주 정상적인 반응이긴 해.

"다들 뭐라도 좀 먹어," 난 우리 팀 선수들에게 말했어. "오늘 경기장에서 열심히 뛰려면 많이 먹어 둬야지."

포터가 바로 내 오른편에 앉아 있었는데 접시를 보니 아직 음식에는 손도 안 대고 있더라.

포터는 약간 내 쪽으로 몸을 숙이더니 내 빈 접시를 향해 손짓을 했어. "우드 너도 좀 먹지 그래."

난 고개를 젓고 손으로 배를 감쌌어.

"긴장되냐?" 포터는 평소 시비를 걸 때처럼 눈썹을 치켜올리고 물었어.

난 접시에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채 고개를 끄덕였어. 내가 지금 왜 이러지? 다른 퀴디치 선수들 대부분이 그렇듯 나도 경기 전에 긴장을 하긴 했지만, 주장으로서 경기에 나간다는 압박감이 이런 느낌일 줄은 정말 상상도 못 했어. 살면서 이렇게까지 퀴디치 경기 때문에 불안했던 적은 없었단 말야.

"진짜 싫어, 나답지가 않잖아!" 난 그 말을 입 밖으로 꺼내버렸어.

잠깐만, 근데 왜 내가 포터한테 이렇게 약한 모습을 보이고 있는 거야?

"네가 주장으로서 나가는 첫 경기잖아, 긴장되는 게 당연하지." 포터는 그렇게 날 달래면서 과일 요거트를 내 접시에다 조금 떠 놓았어. "먹어. 좀 나아질 거야."

난 신경을 바짝 세우고 접시를 보다가 눈길을 포터에게로 돌렸어. "내가 이걸 좋아하는 건 어떻게 알았어?"

그리고 포터의 대답은 이거였어. "네가 먼저 조금이라도 먹으면 나도 아침 먹을게."

그럼 나한테 선택권은 없는 거네, 포터도 그걸 아니까 저런 말을 했겠지. 우리는 딱 서로에게 잔소리를 듣지 않을 수 있을 정도의 양만 먹었어. 근데 포터 말이 맞는 것 같아, 배에 뭐라도 들어가니까 기분이 좀 나아졌어. 그 때 잠깐뿐이긴 하지만.

"이따가 경기장에서 그거 다 토해내지나 말아라." 포터가 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리고 말했어.

"저번에 경기장에다 토한 사람은 너였던 걸로 기억하는데." 난 그렇게 말했어. 그 기억에 포터의 얼굴에서 웃음기가 싹 가셨고 곧 우울한 얼굴이 된 포터는 날 노려봤어.

시계를 보니까 이제 경기장으로 가야 할 시간이야.

"시간 됐어," 난 자리에서 일어서면서 냉정한 목소리로 팀 선수들에게 알린 뒤 곧 대연회장에서 나가는 발걸음을 옮겼어. 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉아 있는 다른 학생들이 우리에게 격려와 응원의 말을 보냈어.

그리핀도르 퀴디치 유니폼으로 옷을 갈아입은 뒤, 우리는 락커룸 공용 구역에 잠시 모였어. 우리 팀 선수들이 사색에 잠긴 얼굴로 날 바라봤고 난 그런 선수들 앞에 섰어. 니코만 빼고 다들 잔뜩 긴장한 얼굴이야.

"좋아, 얘들아, 이제 시작이야." 내가 입을 열었어. 전부터 이런 말을 해야겠다고 잔뜩 생각을 해 뒀는데, 그 말들은 내 머릿속을 계속 맴돌 뿐 입 밖으로 나오질 않았어.

포터는 내 말에 다른 토라도 붙여야겠다는 듯 고개를 갸웃거리면서 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸어. 근데 참 신기하지, 그런 포터의 행동이 내 입을 열어 줬으니 말야.

"뭐야, 포터, 너는 더 잘할 수 있다 이거야?" 내 말에 다른 애들이 짜증난 얼굴로 포터에게 시선을 돌렸어. 포터는 그냥 씩 미소를 짓는 걸로 받아쳤지.

"다들 연습 때마다 정말 잘 해 왔어. 서로 한 팀이란 생각으로 한 팀으로서 열심히 노력했지. 모두들 잘 해 줘서 정말 고맙다고 해 두고 싶어. 자 그럼, 니코랑 자라, 너흰 리라의 몰이꾼 배치 전략의 포커스가 덩치라는 걸 기억하고 있어야 돼. 항상 조심하고 신중하고 똑똑하게 날아, 괜히 사서 고생하지 말고. 그리고 포터, 이번엔 절대 상대편 수색꾼한테 반칙 쓰지 마, 제발. 해가 쨍쨍하니까 다들 눈부심 조심하고."

밖에서 슬리데린 팀 선수들을 소개하는 소리가 들려. "주장 리라 리날디가 이끄는 슬리데린 팀입니다! 리날디, 알리만, 스내블리, 머레이, 하워드, 뱅크스, 그리고 말포이! 올해 슬리데린 팀에는 수색꾼 스코피어스 말포이와 몰이꾼 로버트 하워드가 함께합니다!"

"그리고 이번엔 그리핀도르!" 밖에서 캐스터가 소리치는 소리가 들려. 우리는 빗자루에 올라타, 관중들의 함성소리가 들려오는 경기장으로 하늘 높이 날아올랐어. "우드, 포터, 마틴, 토마스, 펠프스, 우드, 포터! 올해 새롭게 주장이 된 에바 우드가 파수꾼으로 리처드 우드를, 추격꾼으로 릴리 포터를 데려와 팀을 완벽하게 아울렀다고 합니다. 오늘 아주 멋진 경기를 볼 수 있겠네요!"

햇살은 눈이 부시도록 밝게 빛났지만, 산들바람이 약하게 불어왔어. 퀘이플을 던질 때 조금 영향이 있겠다 싶을 정도의 약한 바람이야. 사방을 둘러싼 관중석은 환호와 응원을 보내는 학생들로 가득 찼어. 관중석에서 들려오는 함성 소리는 시끄럽긴 해도 정말 즐거워. 막상 이렇게 경기장에 나와 있으니 긴장이 좀 풀리기 시작한 것 같아 다행이야, 경기장은 내 자리였으니까.

후치 부인은 두 팀 선수들과 하나하나 눈을 맞추고 엄격한 목소리로 말했어. "다들 공정한 경기를 해 주길 바란다,"

후치 부인이 퀘이플을 하늘 위로 던져 올렸고, 난 공이 올라갔다가 다시 아래로 떨어지는 모습을 슬로우모션처럼 정확히 포착했어. 직감에 온 몸을 맡긴 나는 빗자루 앞쪽으로 몸을 기울이고 방향을 아래로 돌렸어. 곧 하늘에 떠 있던 빨간 퀘이플을 받아낸 나는 왼쪽 팔 아래로 안전하게 공을 안아들었고 (물론 팔꿈치는 안쪽으로 붙이고), 슬리데린 추격꾼 마이클 스내블리를 피해 계속 아래로 날았어.

"우드가 퀘이플을 잡으면서, 그리핀도르가 공격권을 갖습니다."

한참 날다가 멈춰선 나는 슬리데린 골대가 있는 방향으로 몸을 돌렸어. 내 뒤로 리라와 유나 알리만이 양쪽에서 바짝 쫓아 날아오고 있었어. 하지만 곧 브리와 릴리가 지금까지 계속 연습했던 그대로 각각 내 위와 아래로 날아왔지. 평범한 퀘이플 패스를 하듯이 브리 쪽으로 퀘이플을 떨어뜨리는 척 하다가, 위쪽의 릴리에게로 공을 넘겼고, 공을 받은 릴리는 슬리데린 골대 쪽으로 빠르게 날아갔어.

"그리핀도르의 릴리 포터가 득점합니다!" 캐스터가 환호하며 소리쳤어. "현재 그리핀도르가 10점으로 앞서고 있습니다."

십 분 정도가 지나자, 그리핀도르가 30점을 더 앞서면서 이기고 있는 상황이 됐어. 하지만 이 점수로는 말포이가 포터보다 먼저 스니치를 잡는다면 질 게 뻔해.

포터는 한번 반칙 판정을 받았어, 내가 상대편 수색꾼을 밀지 말라고 그렇게 얘기를 했는데도 말이야. 포터는 사람 말을 제대로 듣는 법을 좀 배워야 돼. 그렇긴 해도 슬리데린에서 추격꾼 하나가 스코어링 에어리어로 들어가거나 상대 선수를 미는 등의 반칙이 더 많았어. 상대를 미는 파울 판정을 받은 건 리라였어, 정말 놀랍지도 않지.

브리가 내 쪽으로 퀘이플을 넘겼어. 살짝 방향이 엇나가긴 했지만 어떻게든 공은 받아냈지, 곧 커다랗게 생긴 슬리데린 몰이꾼 중 하나가 내 쪽으로 블러저를 던지는 바람에 몸을 숙여야 했어. 블러저가 지나가면서 만든 바람이 내 머리카락을 헝클어뜨렸어. 정말 아슬아슬했지.

리라가 퀘이플을 빼 보려고 공을 찔렀지만 난 리라가 퀘이플을 가져가지 못하도록 더 세게 공을 안았어. 그 때 니코가 정확히 리라를 조준해서 멋지게 블러저를 날려 준 덕분에 리라가 급하게 내게서 떨어지면서, 난 속도를 줄여 경기장 아래로 갈 수 있는 시간을 벌 수 있었어.

슬리데린 골대 쪽으로 날아가면서 난 뱅크스를 향해 똑바로 날았어. 표정을 보니 겁을 집어먹은 것 같았던 뱅크스를 두고 난 골라인 바로 앞에서 급하게 멈춰 섰다가, 공을 오른쪽으로 보내는 척 하면서 왼쪽 골대로 아주 손쉽게 퀘이플을 던져 넣었어.

"우드가 득점합니다! 현재 100대 60으로 그리핀도르가 앞서고 있습니다."

슬리데린 몰이꾼 하나가 일부러 자라 쪽으로 날아와 자라를 빗자루에서 떨어뜨리려는 반칙을 했는데, 후치 부인은 슬리데린 파수꾼이 퀘이플을 잡으려다 골대에 손이 닿은 걸 보고 반칙 판정을 내리느라 바빠서 자라 쪽은 보지 못했어.

스내블리가 퀘이플을 들고 가다가 득점해버렸고, 얼마 안 가서 리라가 골을 하나 더 넣었어. 이제 딱 20점밖에 차이가 나지 않아.

퀘이플을 느슨하게 들고 있던 알리만에게서 공을 뺏어 온 나는 팔꿈치를 안쪽으로 잡아 놓고 날다가, 선수들과 블러저들 사이를 돌다가, 팔을 뒤로 뻗어 그리핀도르에 10점을 더 가지고 왔어. 브리가 골 넣고 릴리 득점했지만, 슬리데린의 알리만도 골 넣은 상황이야.

순간 관중석에서 일제히 함성 소리가 들렸다가 곧 침묵에 잠겼어. 이 소리는, 스니치가 등장했다는 뜻이지. 나도 날던 걸 멈추고 스니치를 쫓는 레이스를 보고 싶은 마음이 간절했지만 골을 넣을 수 있는 기회를 포기하고 싶지는 않았어.

곁눈질로 빠르게 훑어보니 하늘 저 위쪽에서 포터와 말포이가 경기장을 가로질러 날고 있었어. 기세는 막상막하야. 이 거리에서 얼핏 봐도 포터는 잔뜩 집중하느라 입을 악물고 있더라구.

나는 한번 더 골을 냈어, 뱅크스가 뻗은 손에 퀘이플이 아슬아슬하게 지나가긴 했지만. 너무 서두르느라 목표를 정확하게 조준하지도 못했고 내가 노린 골대가 어디인지도 뱅크스한테 들켜버렸을 거야. 다음 연습 땐 여기에 좀 더 집중해야겠어.

이제 퀘이플을 넘겨 받은 릴리는 스내블리와 리날디의 팀 공격을 멋지게 막아내면서 날아갔어.

순간 관중석에서 어느 때보다도 커다란 함성 소리가 터져나왔어. 어느 쪽에서 왜 함성 소리가 들렸는지는 굳이 관중석을 안 봐도 불 보듯 뻔했어. 리라 리날디의 얼굴에 그대로 써져 있었거든.

"말포이가 스니치를 잡았습니다! 240대 150으로, 슬리데린의 승리!"

순간 빗자루에서 그대로 떨어지는 듯 한 기분이 들었어. 전에도 이런 기분은 여러 번 느껴봤지만 이건 전혀 다른 느낌이야. 이번엔 속에서 마구 흥분되면서 가슴이 뛴다기보다, 그냥 내 몸이 내 몸같지가 않은 그런 멍 한 느낌이야.

"네가 좋은 주장감은 아니었나 봐?" 리라 리날디는 미소를 씰룩이면서 말을 내던지고는 경기장 한가운데로 날아가 다른 슬리데린 선수들과 승리를 축하했어.

그리핀도르 관중석에 앉아 있던 학생들은 단체로 충격에 입을 떡 벌리고 있었어. 우리가 졌다는 사실에 그리핀도르 깃발이 슬프게 내려앉았고, 학생들은 하나 둘 관중석에서 빠져나갔어.

그리핀도르가 졌어.

내가 진 거야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

 _에바 토닥토닥... 괜찮을거야..._

 _결말이 궁금하신 분들은 완결된 게임온 영어편 정주행하시기..(_

 _역주1) 개인적으로 궁금해서 찾아봤더니 퀴디치의 역사 책에 따르면 푸들미어가 유러피안컵에서 우승한 횟수는 '최소 두 번'이라네요. 에바와 제임스 중 누구의 말이 맞는지는 미지수네요:(_

 _역주2) 아마 올리버가 와스프스를 싫어하는 이유가 되는 옛날 몰이꾼은 루도 베그만일 거예요:)_

 _역주3) 다음 챕터가 굉장히 흥미롭고 재밌습니다 앞 절반 챕터 중 제가 번역하면서 가장 재밌었던 편이예요ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ_

 _+업로드 과정에서 자꾸 글자 한두 개가 빠지는 현상은 어떻게 처리해야 할지 모르겠습니다 수정하고 세이브를 해도 다시 로드하면 그대로더라구요;-; 팬픽션넷에 오류 메일을 보내볼게요 당분간만 어색한 부분은 넘기고 읽어주세요:( 중요한 부분이 생략된다면 제가 주석을 달겠습니다:D 오늘은 특별히 중요한 내용이 생략되진 않았어요!_


	9. Chapter 8: 경기의 여파와 하나의 소식

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

8\. 경기의 여파와 하나의 뉴스

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

뜨거운 물을 뿌려 대는 샤워기 물줄기에 가만히 몸을 맡긴 채 난 꼿꼿이 서 있었어. 퀴디치 유니폼도 갈아입지 않고 그대로 입은 채였지만 상관없었어.

이렇게 좀 더 물을 맞으면, 마음 속 깊은 곳에서부터 올라오는 무능한 사람이란 기분을 뜨거운 물에 씻어낼 수 있지 않을까? 아니면 그냥 배수구를 닫아 놓고 물에 빠져 죽어버리는 건 어때? 내가 슬리데린을 이길 수 있으리라 기대했던 우리 그리핀도르들을 보면서 죄책감 같은 것 느끼지 않을 수 있잖아.

문 밖에서 브리, 자라, 릴리가 샤워를 끝내고 옷을 갈아입는 소리가 들렸어.

"다 괜찮을 거야, 에바." 문 앞을 지나가던 자라가 문을 살짝 두드리면서 말했어.

"이제 첫 경기잖아." 이번엔 릴리가 목소리에 힘을 주고 말했어. "퀴디치 시즌이 다 끝나버린 게 아니구."

"다음에 이기면 되지 뭐." 브리가 옆에서 거들었어.

그리고는 그 셋이 자기들끼리 무슨 말을 하다가 곧 자박자박 발소릴 내며 날 두고 가 버렸어. 덕분에 난 다시 끝없는 생각의 늪으로 빠져들었지.

우리 팀 실력을 너무 과대평가했나? 아니면 나 자신에게? 나도 모르는 새 오만에 빠져 있던 걸까? 그게 우리 패배의 이유였던 걸까? 승리를 손에 넣을 수 있을 만큼 열심히 연습하지 않았던 게 이유였을까? 지난 어느 날, 어떤 연습, 어떤 순간에 했던 행동이 오늘의 결과를 초래한 걸까.

방금 전의 경기 상황을 수백번은 더 곱씹어보면서 난 대체 뭘 어디서부터 잘못했던 걸지 생각하고 또 생각했어. 하지만 지금 경기는 끝이 났고 나는 샤워실 바닥에 앉아 물을 맞고 있었지. 비 내리는 하늘 아래 앉아 있는 것만 같은 기분이 드는 게 이유는 모르겠지만 위로가 되더라.

여자 샤워실 문 특유의 녹슨 끽 소리가 별안간 났고, 곧이어 누군가의 발자국소리가 샤워 부스 바로 앞까지 다가왔어. 방금 다녀간 셋 중 하나가 다시 날 데리러 온 걸 거야. 아마 자라겠지, 이렇게 사람을 챙기는 걸 잘 하는 애니까.

"에바, 그 안에서 물먹고 죽기라도 할 건 아니잖아. 이리 나와."

"포터!" 그 목소리에 까무러치게 놀란 나는 꽥 비명을 질렀어. "오, 멀린! 여긴 여자 샤워실이잖아, 나가!"

포터한테 소리치려고 입을 열었더니 샤워기 물이 입 안으로 들어가는 바람에 난 켁켁 소리를 내며 물을 다시 뱉어내야 했어. 윽, 뜨거운 샤워물 맛이야.

"에바, 이리 나와." 포터가 이번엔 더 단호한 목소리로 다시 말했어.

"싫어!"

지금 제일 보기 싫은 사람 딱 한 명을 꼽으면 바로 제임스 포터였다구. 내가 무능한 주장이라는 걸 한참 놀려 주려고 온 게 아니겠어?

"그럼 내가 안으로 들어간다." 포터가 문을 꽝꽝 두들기면서 협박이라도 하듯이 말했어.

난 대답을 하지 않았어. 방금 전까지 무릎 위에 올려놓고 있던 두 손으로 머리를 감싸고 굽힌 무릎을 더 가까이 끌어와 몸을 더 웅크리기만 했지. 눈이 따끔따끔해지는 게 느껴져, 난 눈물을 흘리지 않으려고 눈을 꽉 감았어.

울지 마, 울지 말자, 속으로 난 계속 스스로를 다그쳤어. 난 우는 게 진짜 싫어, 혐오한다고 할 수도 있을 정도로. 가끔은 아빠 품에 안겨 위로를 받고 싶을 때도 있긴 하지만 절대 울지는 않아. 눈물을 보이는 건 약한 사람들이나 하는 일이잖아, 난 약하지 않아. 나는 완벽한 그리핀도르라고!

느릿하게 문이 열리는 동시에 포터가 안으로 들어오는 걸 보니 방금 '그럼 내가 안으로 들어간다'고 했던 말은 그냥 던져 본 농담 같은 게 아니었나 봐. 지금 자기가 무슨 짓을 하고 있는지 알긴 아는 거야? 아니었기에 망정이지, 내가 옷을 벗고 있었으면 어떡할 뻔했어!

그 때 포터의 눈에 난 애처롭다는 말이 딱 어울리는 그런 꼴이었을 거야. 샤워기 아래에 쭈그리고 앉아서는 안 그래도 흠뻑 젖은 몸에 물을 더 끼얹고 있었으니 말야. 난 고개를 들지도 않고 포터한테 제발 저리 가 달라고 부탁했어. 내가 지금 자길 보고 싶어 할 거라고 생각하는 거야? 대체 무슨 근거로?

포터는 젖은 바닥을 밟으면서 질퍽거리는 소리를 내며 내게로 가까이 걸어오더니 수도꼭지를 잠가버렸어. 그러고는 내 옆으로 다가와 앉는가 싶더니 머뭇거리면서 한 팔로 내 어깨를 감싸 안았어.

포터의 팔이 닿자 내 몸은 그대로 딱딱하게 굳어버렸어. 지금 이게 다 무슨 일이야? 방금 내가 평행우주로 넘어오기라도 했나?

"괜찮을 거야." 그렇게 말하는 포터의 목소리는 거칠면서도 한편으로는 부드러웠어. 내 어깨를 감싸 안은 포터의 팔도 따뜻하고 포근하게 느껴졌어, 그렇게 불편하거나 불쾌한 느낌도 아니었고.

인정하긴 싫지만 솔직히 누군가에게 위로를 받는다는 건 기분 좋은 일이야. 말은 혼자 있고 싶다고 했어도 속으로는 내심 누군가 옆에 있어줬으면 할 때, 내 말은 못 들은 척 하고 내 곁에 와 줄 정도로 날 생각하는 사람이 있다는 걸 알면 정말 기분이 좋지.

다른 선수들은 진 것 때문에 속상하지 않았던 건 물론 아냐. 함께 열심히 노력한 결과가 나오질 않으니 다들 크게 속상해했지. 아까 릴리의 눈에 살짝 맺힌 눈물도 봤고 브리가 계속 훌쩍이고 있는 것도 봤어. 자라는 락커룸 문을 세게 쾅 닫아버렸고 니코는 말을 한 마디도 하지 않았어. 항상 말을 쉬지 않는 니코가 입을 닫았다는 건 굉장히 힘들어하고 있다는 거거든.

하지만 나랑 포터, 우리는 지금 최고학년인 7학년이고 3학년일 때부터 이 팀의 선수였잖아. 우리에게는 다른 선수들과 달리 경험자로서의 역할을 해낼 의무가 있었던 거야. 둘 다 퀴디치를 사랑하기로는 둘째가라면 서러울 사람들이기도 했고, 그렇기에 졌다는 사실이 더 고통스럽고 힘들었던 거야.

"아냐, 안 괜찮아." 난 그렇게 대답했어. 분하고 억울한 마음 때문인지 목소리가 갈라져 나와.

그 말을 하고 나서, 너무 속상한 마음이 들었기 때문이라고밖에 설명을 할 수가 없는데, 난 두 팔을 포터의 목에다 두르고 얼굴은 포터의 어깨에 기댄 채 울음을 터뜨려버렸어. 그리고 포터는 두 팔로 날 마주 안아서 내가 자기 셔츠에 대고 마음껏 울 수 있도록 해 줬어.

누군가는 퀴디치 경기에 때문에 이렇게까지 울고 있는 내가 바보 같다고 할지도 모르지. 퀴디치가 나에게 있어서 얼마나 큰 의미를 갖는지 전혀 이해하지 못 하는 사람들이 말이야. 그런 사람들은 방금 내가 주장으로서의 첫 관문에서 보기 좋게 떨어졌다는 것도 절대 이해하지 못할 거야.

"미, 미안해... 내, 내가 이, 이렇게... 무, 무능한 주, 장이라서..." 난 울면서 그렇게 인정했어.

"누가 그래, 에바 네가 무능하다고," 포터의 입이 내 귀에 아주 가까이 닿아 있어서 그렇게 말하는 포터의 숨이 귓가에 따뜻하게 와 닿았어. "넌 오늘 정말 훌륭하게 잘 해 줬어, 오늘 경기를 본 사람이라면 절대 다른 말은 못 할 거다. 게다가 네가 잘못해서 진 것만은 아니라고. 경기에서 진 건 우리 팀이지."

"그치만..." 내가 다른 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만 곧 포터가 말을 잘랐어.

"아니. 경기에서 진 건 우리 '팀'이야. 슬리데린이 정정당당하게 우리보다 조금 더 잘 했다, 그게 다라고. 근데 너 누구한테 내가 이 말 했다고 하지 마라. 여하튼, 네가 지금 생각을 못 하고 있는 것 같은데, 우린 그냥 하던 대로 계속 열심히 연습을 하고 노력을 하고 다음 경기에 임하면 되는 거야. 우리가 지금 할 수 있는 일은 그것뿐이라고. 알겠어?"

난 근육이 잡혀 따뜻하면서도 단단한 포터의 품에 기댄 채 고개를 끄덕였어. 포터가 맞는 말을 하는 게 정말 싫어, 특히 그게 퀴디치 문제일 땐 더더욱.

"다들 내가 실패했다고 생각할..." 내가 다른 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만 이번에도 포터는 내가 말을 끝내도록 놔두질 않았어. 짜증나는 습관이지.

"고작 한 경기에서 못 이긴 걸 가지고 네가 실패했다고 생각할 사람 아무도 없어. 네 가족들이나 친구들은 특히 더. 다들 네가 존나 완벽하다고만 생각할 거라고."

아, 이럴 줄 알았어, 이 이성적이고 차분한 제임스 포터 뒤에 원래의 그 제임스 포터가 숨어있었잖아.

"넌 주장으로서 할 수 있는 일을 다 해 줬잖아." 그러고는 포터는 잠깐 말을 멈췄어, 그 말을 꺼내길 엄청 힘들어하는 것 같아 보였어. "내가 주장이었대도 졌을지 모르지. 결국 스니치를 못 잡은 건 나였으니까."

뭐, 일단 그건 사실이지. 나중에 무슨 일이 있었던 건지 진지하게 얘기를 해 봐야겠어.

"근데 내가 여기 있는 건 어떻게 알았어?" 난 울음을 그치고 나서 질문을 던지면서, 천천히 포터의 품 안에서 떨어져 나왔어. 부끄럽고 어색한 기분에 포터의 눈을 똑바로 못 쳐다보겠어.

"릴리가 와서는 날더러 여기로 와 보라고 하길래 알았지. 걔가 그러더라, 네가 지금 혼자 있고 싶어 하는 것 같지는 않더라고, 그리고 지금 네 기분을 이해할 수 있는 사람이 나밖에 없을 거라고."

곧 포터는 말을 잠시 멈추더니, 더 낮은 목소리로 말을 이었어. "내가 주장이 되지 못했단 걸 알았을 때, 난 진짜 말 그대로 하늘이 무너져 내릴 것만 같았어. 지금까지 우리 부모님이나, 삼촌들, 숙모들, 우리 사촌 누나나 형들에게 걸맞는 사람이 되려고 난 정말 열심히 노력해왔고... 1학년이었을 때부터 팀 주장이 되는 것만 바라보고 달렸으니까. 근데 네가 주장이라니까... 화도 나고 억울하기도 했던 것 같다. 솔직히는 지금도 조금은. 나한테도 화가 나고, 너한테도 화가 나고, 네빌한테도, 오마라 그 형한테도... 가장 크게는 나 자신에게였지만. 내가 조금 더 다르게 해 봤다면, 더 열심히 노력했다면..."

포터의 말이 무슨 뜻인지 난 정말 잘 알고 있었어. 포터의 입장에서 생각하기란 그렇게 어려운 일이 아니었거든. 내가 주장이 되지 못한 상황을 가정해보면 되니까. 내가 주장이 되지 못했다면 느꼈을 바로 그 기분이 지금 포터가 하고 있는 말과 아주 똑같았어. 당장은 경기에서 진 데 대한 내 기분이기도 했고

"근데 그 화를 너한테 다 풀었던 것 같아. 그러면 안 되는 건데." 이어 포터가 낮고 강한 목소리로 말했어.

포터가 베로니카한테 던졌던 말이 다 머릿속을 맴돌았어. _'에바는 주장이잖아, 주장을 주장으로 인정하고 얌전히 말 들을 생각 아니면 팀에 들어올 생각은 깔끔하게 접어.'_

오, 히포그리프, 방금 포터가 한 말이 진짜 포터가 한 말이 맞나? 그 포터가 나한테 사과를 하고 있던 거야? 멀린, 그 제임스 포터가 나한테 사과를 하리라고는 전혀 생각도 못 했는데. 특히 퀴디치 문제에 대해서는 더더욱.

"기분은 좀 나아졌냐?" 포터가 따뜻한 갈색 눈으로 내 얼굴을 보면서 조심스레 물었어.

"별로," 내 솔직한 대답이었어. "그래도 넌 내가 우는 모습을 봤으니 네 기분은 좀 나아졌을 것 같네. 우리가 졌다는 게 안 그래도 끔찍한데 이젠 내가 너무 바보 같고 어색한 게 더 끔찍해, 네 앞에서 운 것 때문에. 내가 원래 이렇게 우는 사람이 아닌데."

어우, 누가 나한테 좀 닥치라고 해 줬으면 좋겠다. 제정신이 아닌 상태로 포터한테 별 얘기를 다 늘어놓고 있었잖아. 하루나 이틀 정도 지나면 무지 후회할 일이었겠지만, 그 당시에는 그런 생각을 하기가 사실 어려웠지.

"난 네 그게 참 좋던데, 막 시도 때도 없이 울진 않는 거."

뭐가 뭔지 모르겠다고 생각하며 포터를 봤는데, 뭔지는 모르겠지만 속으로 뭔가 심각한 고민을 하는 것 같은 진지한 표정의 뜻을 알아낼 수는 없었어.

"일어나," 그러다 갑자기 포터가 일어서서 한 손을 내 쪽으로 내밀며 말했어. "옷부터 갈아입고. 휴게실까지 같이 가 줄게."

"날 빗자루 창고에 가둬놓고 주장 자리 채가려고 하는 건 아니고? 진짜?" 나는 농담조로 질문을 던지면서 유니폼 소매로 눈가를 닦았어. 유니폼도 젖어있었다는 걸 생각하면 별로 도움이 되진 않았지만.

"아닌 거 알잖아." 가 포터의 대답이었어.

그래, 어쩌면 알고 있었을지도 몰라.

편한 바지랑 셔츠로 옷을 갈아입고 나서 락커룸 공용 구역에서 포터를 다시 만났어. 우리 선수들이 여기서 경기 얘기를 하며 서로 긴장을 풀던 때가 바로 몇 시간 전이었다니.

"가자," 포터가 내 손을 잡고 날 락커룸 밖으로 이끌었어. 포터의 손은 꽤 큰 편이었고 퀴디치를 하다 보니 굳은살도 조금 박혀 있었는데 기분 좋게 따뜻한 느낌이더라.

보통 사람들이 느끼는 그런 편안한 침묵 속에 우리는 복도를 걸어 뚱보 여인의 초상화까지 왔어. 근데 내가 여기까지 걸어오는 내내 포터의 손을 잡고 있었다는 사실을 초상화 앞까지 오기 전까지 의식하지 못하고 있었던 거야.

퀴디치 경기에서 져 놓고, 주장으로서 실패를 저질러 놓고, 포터의 어깨에 기대서 울고, 포터의 손을 꼭 붙잡고 걷기까지. 이보다 더 최악의 하루가 있을 수 있을까?

하지만 한편으로는... 포터가 오늘은 정말 괜찮은 사람이었어. 두 눈으로 보고도 믿지 못할 정도로. 생각해보면 물론 원래도 가족들이나 친구들에겐 괜찮은 가족이고 친구인 애긴 하지만 보통 나한테는 아니었잖아.

"뒤죽박죽," 포터가 초상화에 대고 비밀번호를 말하자 휴게실로 통하는 구멍이 열렸어. 그러고는 내 손을 놓더니 날 학생휴게실 쪽으로 부드럽게 밀었어. "난 잠깐 날다가 들어갈게. 경기에 지고 나서 잠깐 날면 기분이 좀 나아지잖아. 푹 자라, 에바."

나는 우리가 방금 왔던 길 그대로 다시 걸어가는 포터를 가만히 보고만 있었어. 날면서 기분을 좀 풀 생각이었다면 그냥 경기장에서 날다가 들어오면 됐잖아? 굳이 그리핀도르 탑까지 날 데려다 줄 필요는 없었던 건데. 참 이상한 놈이야.

"너 들어오긴 할 거니?" 뚱보 여인이 나에게 물었어. 목소릴 보니 약간 짜증이 서려 있는 것 같아.

"네." 나는 대답과 함께 초상화 구멍으로 기어들어갔어.

학생들로 꽉 들어찬 휴게실에서는 곳곳에서 경기 얘기밖에 들리지 않았어. 우리 그리핀도르들에게 우리 팀이 졌다는 건 분명 큰 실망이었겠지만, 아주 끔찍할 정도의 충격까지는 아닌 것 같아서 다행이야. 어쨌든 패배의 쓴맛을 이겨내야만 하는 상황이 돼 버렸으니까. 저쪽에 알버스 포터와 리처드, 가레스, 그리고 다른 그리핀도르 남자애들이 큰 소리로 경기의 하이라이트 얘길 하는 게 들렸어. 그래도 아직 사람들이 우리 팀을 자랑으로 생각해 준다니 마음이 따뜻해지는 것 같아.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

다음날 아침, 나는 빨갛게 부어오른 눈으로 자리에서 일어났어. 거울을 보니 꽤나 무섭게 생겼더라, 그래서 차가운 물로 대충 세수를 하고, 붓기를 가라앉히는 크리스틴의 마법약도 조금 썼어. 마스카라랑 립글로스까지 하고 나니까 훨씬 더 낫더라. 최소한 한밤중에 혼자 깨서 베개에 얼굴을 파묻고 울어댄 것 같아 보이지는 않았어.

"아무도 널 노려보거나 하지 않아." 크리스틴이 장담했어. "그냥 평소에 하던 대로 내려가서 아침 먹고 와."

이번 경기가 끝나고 나서처럼 감정에 크게 동요한 적이 없었던 것 같아. 포터의 어깨에 기대서 운 일에 것도, 스스로 한심하다는 말로 표현할 수 없을 정도였어. 멀린, 내가 대체 언제부터 이렇게 감정적인 사람이 된 걸까?

크리스틴은 지팡이를 한 번 휘둘러서 소차의 침대 커튼을 닫아 놓았어. 덕분에 벽에 붙은 올리버 우드 성지를 안 봐도 됐던 게 너무 고마웠지. 안 그래도 방에서 소차 자리로 눈을 돌리지 않기 위해 정말 별 노력을 다 하고 있었거든.

"기분이 좀 나아질 때까지는 절대 보기 싫을 거 아냐." 크리스틴이 말했어. 정말 맞는 말이었지.

학생휴게실로 와 보니 리처드와 가레스가 벽난로 앞의 소파에 앉아서 기대 반 걱정 반인 얼굴로 여학생 기숙사 계단을 보고 있더라.

그 둘은 나를 보자마자 앉은 자리에서 풀쩍 뛰어올라서는 내 쪽으로 곧장 달려왔어. 그러고는 날 꽉 껴안았는데 솔직히 포옹이라기보다 럭비 태클에 더 가까운 행동이었지만, 어쨌든, 정말 고마웠어.

"다 괜찮아!"

"누나 괜찮아?"

"말포이는 그냥 멍청이야."

"리날디도 그냥 멍청이야, 미친년이고."

"성질 나쁜 미친년."

"누나 진짜 잘 날더라. 팔꿈치를 안으로 딱 잡아 놓고 있었잖아!"

"그렇게 안 좋게 진 것도 아니지. 우리 추격꾼들이랑 파수꾼이 슬리데린네보다 훨씬 실력이 뛰어났잖아."

"맞아. 멀린, 그 헐크 뱅크스는 아주 인생이 걸려있기라도 한 것처럼 퀘이플을 잡아 대던데."

"알았어, 알았어. 잘 했어." 나는 두 동생 사이에 껴서 간간이 겨우 숨을 쉬며 말했어.

켁켁거렸더니 내가 숨쉬기가 힘들었다는 걸 알았나 봐, 그제서야 겨우 날 놓아 주더라구. 한쪽에서 크리스틴이 잔뜩 감동받은 표정을 하고 이쪽을 보고 있었어.

"근데 누나는, 괜찮아?" 가레스가 날 내려다보면서 물었어. 얼굴을 보니 한참 걱정한 기색이 역력해.

"숨 있게 됐더니 훨씬 나은 것 같아, 고마워 죽겠다." 난 그 둘을 살짝 째려보면서 대답했어.

"아니, 경기 말이야." 리처드가 직설적으로 말했어. "옥상에서 뛰어내리거나 하진 않을 거지?"

난 그런 리처드를 째릿한 시선으로 바라봤어. "누가 그런 말을 했어?"

"크리스틴이."

아, 이걸 예상했어야 했는데. 크리스틴을 흘낏 쳐다봤지만 이쪽은 모른척하고 불타는 벽난로만 열심히 보고 있더라.

"안 뛰어내려. 옥상에서 뛰어내리는 건 나중에 소차가 다른 일을 꾸몄을 때를 위해 남겨둘 거야."

웬만하면.

"누나가 스스로 주장으로서 실패했다고 생각하진 않았으면 좋겠는데." 리처드가 말했어. "누나는 실패한 게 아니니까. 우리는 팀이잖아. 이기지 못한 건 정말 아쉽고 속상한 일지만 그렇다고 세상이 끝난 것도 아니고."

"맞아." 가레스가 고개를 끄덕였어. "다들 각자가 할 수 있는 만큼 최선을 다했잖아. 그리고 플레이도 정말 대단했어. 다들 그렇게 말하던데 뭐."

"정말 눈물 나게 고맙다." 나는 진심으로 말했어. "너희가 최고야, 정말."

아직 경기에서 진 것 때문에 기분은 개떡같지만 그렇다고 여기서 내 있는 일이 있는 것도 아니었지. 첫 경기는 끝났고, 이제 내가 할 일은 후플푸프와 붙을 다음 경기에 집중하는 것뿐이야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"아, 맞아," 대연회장의 그리핀도르 테이블에 앉는 우리를 보고 록산느가 말했어. "그러고보니 플리트윅이 오늘 작문 숙제를 하나 더 낸다고 그러던데."

다른 여자애들이 허둥지둥 놀람과 항의의 감탄사를 쏟아냈어. 물론 이 친구들의 행동이 어제 경기에 대해 내가 너무 신경 쓰지 않도록 배려해주려는 거라는 건 알지만, 솔직히 정말 고마운데, 아무리 그래도 마법 작문 숙제 얘기는 좀 너무했던 것 같아.

그래도 지금 이 속상한 기분을 쉽게 떨쳐버리지는 못할 것 같아. 슬리데린들 애들이 자기네 테이블에 앉아서 승리의 함성을 질러댈 때가 특히 더. 온 슬리데린 학생들이 리라와 다른 선수들에게 박수를 보내고 등을 두드려주고 아주 대단했다고 말해 주면서 축하 인사를 건네고 있었어.

슬리데린 팀이 대단했다고? 윽, 눈이 제대로 달린 사람이라면 아니란 건 알 텐데 말이야.

아주 잠깐 리라와 시선이 마주쳤어. 리라는 '루저' 라고 내게 입을 벙끗거리더니 잔인한 미소를 씩 짓고는 다시 말포이 쪽으로 고개를 돌려버렸어.

그리핀도르 테이블 끝에는 제임스가 다른 친구들이랑 같이 앉아있었어. 친구들은 다들 모여서 무슨 얘기를 하고 있었는데, 혼자서 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 테이블만 뚫어져라 보고 있더라. 나 못지않게 슬리데린 애들한테 짜증나는 일을 많이 당했나 봐.

와플이 다른 부엉이들과 나란히 편지를 갖고 오는 걸 보니 안 그래도 안 좋았던 속이 더 뒤틀리는 것 같았어. 테이블을 저쪽을 흘낏 보니 리처드와 가레스가 날 보고 있더라. 내가 자기들을 보고 있다는 걸 알아차리더니 순식간에 고개를 돌리고는 앞에 놓인 소시지 접시를 아주 뚫어져라 바라보는 거 있지. 아, 보아하니 저 자식들이 엄마랑 아빠한테 편지를 써 보낸 건가 봐.

와플은 내 어깨 위로 내려앉아 귀를 살짝 꼬집어 물었고 난 와플의 다리에 묶인 편지를 풀었어.

"너희 아빠한테서 온 편지야?" 소차가 눈에 불을 켜고 물었어.

"아니, 엄마한테." 난 거짓말을 했어. 물론 봉투 겉면의 수신자란에 쓰인 내 이름은 아빠의 지렁이 글씨였지.

난 손 위에 놓인 봉투를 가만히 바라보고만 있었어. 이걸 계속 보고 있으면 편지가 어딘가로 휙 날아가 사라져버릴 지도 모르잖아? 지난 열두 시간동안 이런 불가능한 일을 수도 없이 바랐는걸.

크리스틴이 옆에서 팔꿈치로 날 툭툭 쳤어. "걱정하지 말고 열어봐. 호울러도 아니고 그냥 편지잖아. 에바 네 부모님인걸. 네가 경기에서 이기건 지건 널 사랑하는 사람들이라구. 너도 알잖아. 너희 아빠는 아마 또 팔꿈치를 안쪽으로 딱 고정시키고 있으라고 편지를 보낸 걸 걸."

물론 아주 잘 알고 있었지. 난 아빠의 편지를 천천히 읽었어.

 _에바_ _,_

 _어젯밤에 리처드와 가레스가 네 엄마와 내게 경기 결과를 적은 편지를 보냈다_ _._ _아빠는 너를 알아_ _,_ _지금 네가 얼마나 속상한지도 알고 누구와도 말하고 싶지 않아한다는 것도 안단 말이다_ _._ _나도_ _7_ _학년 때 후플푸프와의 경기에서 지고 샤워실에서 물에 빠져버릴까 생각하기도 했었지_ _._ _퀴디치 경기에서 진 것때문에 속상해하는 건 나쁜 일이 아니다_ _._ _다른 사람이 뭐라고 하던 너무 신경쓰지도 마라_ _._ _우리 같은 사람들한테 있어 퀴디치는 그냥 게임이 아니니까_ _._

 _하지 가지고 너무 속상해하지는 않았으면 한다_ _._ _네 동생들이 했던 말을 빌리자면_ _,_ _그리핀도르는 계속 우승컵을 향해 달려가고 있으니 말이다_ _._ _그보다 더 중요한 건_ _,_ _네 동생들 말로는 그리핀도르 팀이 아주 잘 하고 있고 너도 주장으로서 훌륭하게 잘 해내고 있다는 거야_ _._ _리그팀 스카우트는 네가 얼마나 많은 경기에서 이겼느냐만을 보지 않아_ _._ _선수로서의 자질과 주장으로서의 능력이 훨씬 중요한 것이지_ _._ _나도 팀 주장이었을 때 정말 수도 없이 많은 경기에서 지곤 했단다_ _._ _그 중 몇 번은 어이가 없을 정도로 한심한 패배였지_ _._ _패배에 연연하지 말고_ _,_ _더 열심히 연습하고_ _새로운 전략으로 다시 돌아오기만 하면 되는 거다_ _._

 _다 괜찮을 거다_ _._ _아빠는 알아_ _._

 _사랑하는 아빠가_

 _P.S_ _네 엄마가 사랑한다고 전해달라는구나_ _._ _팀 선수들을 너무 몰아붙이지는 말라고도 말이다_ _._

 _P.P.S_ _팔꿈치는 항상 안쪽으로 넣고 있어야 한다_ _._

잠깐, 잘 나가다 추신은 또 이 얘기야? 이 상황에서도 팔꿈치 얘기를 꼭 해야 하다니.

어찌됐건 편지를 읽고 나니까 기분은 정말 나아졌어. 어쨌든 아빠는 날 웃게 만드는 사람이었으니까.

"어때? 기분은 좀 나아졌어?" 크리스틴이 내 쪽으로 몸을 숙이고 한 팔로 날 끌어안으며 물었어.

"조금." 난 다리를 꼬고 고쳐 앉으며 대답했어. "그럼 가자. 도서관에 좀 가 봐야겠어."

"도서관은 왜?"

"조사할 게 있어서!" 이미 발걸음은 대연회장을 떠나고 있던 채로 난 그렇게 소리쳤어. 그리고 나가는 길에 리처드와 가레스 뒤에 잠깐 멈춰 섰지.

"흠흠," 난 그 둘의 뒤에서 조용하게 헛기침을 했어. 그 둘은 화들짝 놀랐다가 똑같이 놀란 얼굴로 뒤를 홱 돌아봤어.

"누나를 위해서 그랬어." 리처드가 아주 진지한 얼굴로 말했어. 나도 모르게 웃음을 터뜨릴 뻔했다니까!

"맞아." 가레스가 거들었어. "릴리가 우리한테 말해줬거든, 누나가 샤워실에서 물에 빠져 죽으려고 했다고."

"근데 너희는 날 구하러 와 주지 않았지?"

그 둘이 의미심장한 눈길을 주고받더니 곧 가레스가 입을 열었어. "우리보단 제임스가 가는 게 더 나을 것 같아서. 솔직히 싫어하진 않는 것 같던데."

그래, 재밌긴 했어. 아니면 뭐 다른 거나. 달리 무슨 표현이 더 있었을까?

그리고 난 발걸음을 돌렸어. "난 도서관에 간다. 어쨌든 땡큐."

하지만 난 대연회장 문 쪽으로 갈 수가 없었어, 조나단이 날 멈춰 세웠거든.

"어제 경기에서 너희가 진 건 정말 유감이야." 조나단이 초록 눈에 언제나와 같은 따뜻한 시선을 담고 말했어. "그래도 후플푸프 학생들은 다들 너희 팀이 아주 잘 했다고 생각하고 있어."

크리스틴이랑 우리 가족들을 빼고는 아무도 나한테 퀴디치 경기 얘기를 한 사람이 없었어. 그런데 지금 조나단이 해 주는 말이 왠지 모르게 너무 고맙게 들려.

"고마워." 내가 대답했어. 정말 진심을 담아서. "우리 노력이 좀 부족했던 것 같아. 내가 주장으로서 치렀던 첫 경기였다는 걸 생각하면 더 그래. 근데 내가 지금 급하게 도서관에 가던 길이어서 말야, 주장으로서의 비밀 업무 때문에."

조나단은 한 손을 뻗어서 부드럽게 내 팔을 잡아 날 멈춰 세웠어. "가기 전에 잠깐만... 나도 지금이 이럴 때가 아니란 건 아는데... 돌아오는 토요일이 호그스미드 방문일이잖아, 그래서... 혹시 같이 갈래? 나랑?"

난 잠시 내가 제대로 들은 게 맞는지 생각하면서 가만히 조나단을 바라보고만 있었어. 학생회장 조나단 그랜트가, 나랑 같이 호그스미드에 가고 싶어 한다고? 데이트로? 정말로?

"아!" 나는 나도 모르게 소리를 질렀어. "그래, 같이 가자."

그러니까, 음, 당연하지, 안 될 이유가 뭐 있어. 조나단은 좋은 애잖아.

"다행이다." 조나단이 입가에 환한 미소를 지었어. "언제 어디서 만날지는 나중에 얘기하자, 지금은 네가 바쁜 것 같으니까."

"그럼 이따 약초학 시간에 봐." 나도 조나단에게 미소를 지으며 대답했어. 나도 스스로 바보 같은 웃음을 숨기지 못하고 있다는 걸 알고는 있었어. 속에서 뭔가 이상한 기분이 이는 것 같기도 했어. 얼마나 이상한 일이야.

대연회장 밖으로 나오자마자 달려오던 겜마 피니간이랑 부딪힐 뻔했어. 그러고보니 겜마의 표정이 잔뜩 화가 난 것 같아.

"그러니까, 너랑 포터가 그렇단 말이지?"

"미안해, 지금 빨리 가 봐야 할 데가 있어서 달리다가..." 난 말을 하다가 겜마가 무슨 말을 했는지를 알아차리고는 말을 뚝 멈춰버렸어. "잠깐, 그게 무슨 말이야?"

겜마는 내 눈을 피하면서 자기 손톱으로 시선을 두고 말했어. "온 성에 다 퍼졌어, 너랑 제임스 포터가 사귄다고."

오, 망할 히포그리프.

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다:)

에바는 조나단이랑 호그스미드 데이트를 가게 됐네요:D 호그와트에는 제임스와 사귄다는 소문이 났는데... 음... 에바 파이팅(


	10. Chapter 9: 쓰레기 정보

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

9\. 쓰레기 정보

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"미안한데 지금 뭐 하고 있냐고 물어봐도 될까?" 록산느가 밝은 갈색 눈에 호기심과 의심을 반반 담고 물었어.

내가 뭘 하고 있었냐면, 도서관에서 빌려 온 퀴디치 책 열 권을 학생휴게실 테이블에 쫙 펼쳐 놓고 읽고 있었어. 책마다 새로운 경기 전술이나 연습 방법과 관련해서 감을 얻을 수 있을 만한 내용이 없을까 찾아보고 있었던 거지.

"조사." 난 그게 가장 무난한 대답이겠다고 결론을 내렸어. "퀴디치랑 관련해서 말야. 까먹은 점수를 만회하려면 다음 경기 전까지 완벽하게 준비를 해 둬야 할 테니까."

그리고 아무 말도 없길래 나는 록산느가 다른 데로 가 버린 줄 알았는데, 다른 질문을 했어. "있지, 뭐 하나만 물어봐도 돼?"

"어, 그래."

오, 봐봐, 이 책에서는 몰이꾼이 추격꾼을 지원할 수 있는 방법을 두 페이지에 걸쳐서 설명하고 있잖아. 흥미로운데. 이런 건 우리 그리핀도르 팀에 적용할 수도 있겠어.

"너랑 우리 사촌이랑 사귀는 게 맞아? 제임스 말야."

난 그대로 숨이 멎을 뻔했어.

그래, 처음엔 겜마가 그런 말을 하더니 이젠 록산느다 이거지. 대체 어디서 이런 쓰레기 정보가 돌아다니고 있는 거야? 내가 제임스 포터한테 특별한 관심을 보인 적이 있었어? 절대로, 무조건, 단 한 번도 없었다구!

"멀린, 대체 왜 다들 그런 말들을 하는 거야? 당연히 아냐! 내가 왜 포터랑 사귀어, 아냐!"

"진짜?" 솔직히 말해서 록산느의 표정은 조금 _'실망'_ 한 것 같기도 했어. "있지, 이건 그냥 내 생각이긴 한데, 사실 너희 둘이 꽤 잘 어울릴 것 같아서 말야. 둘 다 퀴디치에 과할 정도로 열정적이잖아."

내가 포터랑 잘 어울린다고? 절대 그렇지 않아. 절대로, 절대로 아냐. 그보다 더 끔찍한 말도 없을걸? 리라 리날디의 친구가 되는 걸 빼면.

"멀린, 지금 네 얼굴을 너도 좀 봐야 되는데." 갑자기 록산느가 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "슬리데린 팀에서 스카우트 제의라도 받은 것 같은 얼굴이야."

"근데 그 소문은 대체 어디서 들었어?" 내가 머뭇머뭇 물었어. 이걸 아는 게 나을지 모르는 게 나을지 확신이 안 섰거든. 호그와트 성을 떠돌고 다니는 소문은 악의에서 퍼뜨려지는 경우가 꽤 있으니까.

"음, 난 겜마한테 들었고, 겜마는 제시카 월터스한테 들었고, 걔는 리라 리날디가 후플푸프 애들 몇 명이랑 하는 말을 들었다던데. 지금은 다들 그 얘기만 하고 있는걸."

" _다들_ _?_ " 나는 순간적으로 겁이 난 걸 숨기려고 아주, 아주 심혈을 기울여 물었어.

"어... 아니, 다는 아니고 꽤." 록산느는 조심스레 대답을 하더니 곧 다시 입을 열었어. "학생휴게실 앞에서 둘이 손잡고 다정하게 얘기하고 있었다며. 내가 들은 말로는."

그래, 듣고 보니 두 남녀가 그러고 있던 상황이었으면 그런 결론이 날 수도 있겠다는 건 알겠는데, 그거야 그 남녀가 나랑 포터가 아닐 때나 해당되는 얘기지!

록산느는 내 침묵의 의미를 알아차리고 대답을 해 줬어. "애들이 그러는데 너희 둘이... 음... 어... 그렇게 자꾸 다투는 이유가 음, 그러니까 너희가 좀... 어..." 그러더니 뒷말을 흐리더니 긴장한 얼굴로 입술을 깨물더라.

"말해." 난 의자에서 반쯤 일어나서 록산느의 눈을 똑바로 보며 말했어.

" _썸_ 을 타는 거라고." 록산느는 바로 앞에 놓인 테이블에 눈을 고정시켜 놓고 중얼거렸어.

"썸을 타는 거라고? 내가 포터랑 _?_ " 그 말에 완전히 경악한 나는 그대로 크게 소리를 질러버렸어.

록산느는 그 소리를 묻어 주려고 따라 목소릴 높여 헛기침을 했지만 너무 늦어버렸어. 학생휴게실에 있던 애들은 이미 전부 우릴 돌아보고 있었지. 과장한 게 아냐, 정말 이 방 안의 모두가 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 웃으면서 학생휴게실 구석에 있던 날 바라보고 있었다디까. 포터랑 그 친구들도 그 중 하나였고.

크리스토퍼랑 프레드의 눈은 아주 밖으로 뿅 튀어나올 기세였던 반면, 포터는 날 짜증나게 만드는 그 특유의 웃음을 씩 지어보였어.

아주 완벽해 죽어버릴 것만 같은 하루인걸.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

다음날 아침에 난 평소보다 조금 일찍 일어났어. 어제 퀴디치 전략 연구를 한다고 미뤄 놓은 마법 작문 숙제를 하느라 잠도 조금밖에 못 잤지만 그래도 연습 전에 잠깐 나와서 운동장이라도 돌고 싶었어.

지금 내 머릿속이 너무 어지러웠거든. 반은 슬리데린과의 경기에서 졌다는 사실 때문에, 나머지 반은 사람들이 내가 제임스 포터랑 사귄다고 생각한다는 사실 때문에.

경기가 끝나고 나서 리라랑 몇 번을 더 마주쳤는데, 그 때마다 리라는 주장으로서의 내 능력과 그리핀도르 팀의 실력에 대해 가시 돋친 말들을 쏘아댔어. 물론 난 다 참았지. 리라한테 너희 파수꾼이 내가 지금까지 본 파수꾼 중에 가장 못하더라는 말을 해 주긴 했는데, 그 정도로는 내 기분이 별로 나아지지도 않았고 리라도 짜증난 기색을 하나도 안 보이더라.

그러니까 결론은, 난 지금 머리를 좀 비워 주지 않으면 죽겠다는 거야.

성 밖으로 나와 보니 오늘은 검은 호수 주변을 도는 것도 꽤 괜찮을 것 같다는 생각이 들었어. 래번클로 애들은 이미 학기 초에 내게서 떨어졌을 거고, 개인적으로 검은 호수 주변에서 달리기를 좋아하기도 했고, 결정적으로 내게 가장 필요했으니까. 난 호숫가 근처의 커다란 나무 아래 서서 스트레칭을 조금 한 다음, 빠르지도 않고 느리지도 않은 속도로 달리기 시작했어.

스피드를 조금씩 올리며 달려서 나중에는 거의 전력질주를 하다시피 뛰고 있었어. 숨이 턱까지 차오르고 다리는 녹아내릴 것 같지만 그래도 난 계속 달렸어. 이렇게 뛰고 있으면 다른 생각이 전혀 들지 않거든. 그저 내가 들이쉬는 공기의 느낌과 땅을 밟고 뛰어오르는 발의 감각만이 느껴질 뿐이야. 경기 이후로 내 머릿속을 맴돌던 모든 고민과 잡념에서 완전히 벗어난 듯 한 기분이 들어 나는 마음이 놓였어.

한참 뒤 기운이 다 빠져버린 나는 뛰는 걸 멈추고 호수 끝자락에 앉았어. 아니지, 아빠가 말하는 대로라면 호수라기보다 '연못'이겠다. 그 생각을 하니 오늘따라 아빠가 너무 보고 싶어졌어. 난 아빠가 보낸 편지를 떠올렸어. 아빠가 주장이었을 때 그리핀도르 팀도 수많은 경기에서 수많은 패배를 겪었다고 했지.

하지만 당장 아빠의 도움과 조언이 너무 간절한데도 (물론 _그 소문_ 에 대해서는 아니야. 멀린, 아빠한테 그 상황을 어떻게 설명해야겠어?) 한편으로는 너무 많은 말을 해 주진 않았으면 하는 생각도 들어. 그리핀도르 팀은 우리 스스로의 힘만으로도 원래의 컨디션으로 돌아갈 수 있다는 걸 보여 주고 싶은 그런 마음이었어. 사람들이 그러잖아, 내가 주장이 된 건 그냥 우리 아빠가 올리버 우드이기 때문이라고. 하지만 난 스스로의 힘만으로도 훌륭하게 잘 해낼 수 있다구.

락커룸에 들어가면서 난 어깨에 힘을 주고 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었어. 그리고 이미 모든 선수들이 모여서 벌써 옷까지 갈아입고 퀴디치 장비까지 꺼내 놓은 걸 보고 정말 놀라지 않을 수가 없었지.

"나 혹시 늦은 거야?" 난 주장이 제일 늦게 나타났다는 생각에 창피했어. 그리고 시계를 흘낏 훑어봤어. 연습 시작까지는 아직 15분은 더 남은 시간이었지.

"그냥 우리가 실력을 더 키워야겠다고 단단히 마음 먹었다는 걸 보여주고 싶었어. 다음 경기 땐 꼭 이겨야지." 자라가 평소와 다른 진지한 목소리로 말했어.

"정말, 너희가 최고야!" 나는 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. 아마 다들 내가 무지 신이 난 걸 쉽게 알 수 있었을 거야. 선수들 하나하나를 꼭 안아주기라도 하고 싶은 심정이었는걸. "그래, 지금 우리한테 필요한 자세가 바로 이거라구. 좋아, 좋아. 내가 경기 때 몇 가지 적어 둔 게 있는데, 지금 너희가 전부 모였으니 바로 시작해도 되겠어."

난 우리 선수들과 같이 저번 경기의 모든 것에 대해 자세하고 깊은 얘기를 나눴고, 우리가 잘 했던 건 뭐고 부족한 건 뭐고 어떻게 할 수 있을지 함께 얘기했고, 새로운 전략과 경기 방식의 틀을 잡았어. 난 칠판에다가 도표를 그려 놓고 다음에 있을 후플푸프와의 경기를 위해 우리가 어떻게 연습을 해야 할 것인지에 대해 설명했어.

"그러니까, 정리하면," 내가 마지막으로 말했어. "우리는 아주 잘 했어, 하지만 더 발전할 수 있어. 연습을 하는 내내 우리의 약점이 뭔지 잘 생각해 봐. 우리에게 단 하나의 약점도 남아 있지 않을 때까지. 질문 있어?"

니코가 밝은 파란 눈으로 날 빤히 바라봤어. "한 시간 내내 말만 하고 끝이야?"

"응, 끝이야." 나는 니코의 말이 과장인지 아닌지 확인하러 시계를 보지도 않고 대답했어. "연습의 시작이자 실력 향상의 첫 단계가 바로 시작점을 정확히 아는 거야. 계획을 먼저 잘 세워 둬야지. 자, 가서 빗자루만 조금 타다 들어가자."

다들 몇 명씩 모여 얘기를 하면서 락커룸 밖으로 나갔고, 나는 그 뒤에 남아 칠판을 지웠어. 깔끔하게 지우고 나서 뒤를 돌아보니 포터가 내 바로 뒤에 서 있더라.

포터. 내 최악의 모습을 봤던 포터. 내가 두 팔을 두르고 어깨에 기대 한참을 흐느꼈던 그 포터. 잠깐은 손을 잡고 걸었고 지금은 전교생이 내 남자친구라고 생각하는 그 포터.

오 멀린, 그냥 이 자리에서 죽어버리는 게 나을 지도 몰라.

"오늘은 좀 괜찮냐?" 포터가 조심스레 물었어. 아마 내가 또 자기한테 달라붙어서 울어버리진 않을까 걱정하는 것 같은데. 물론 그렇다고 해도 내가 뭐라고 할 수는 없겠지만.

"응, 훨씬 괜찮아졌어." 나는 진심인 미소를 지어 보이면서 말했어. "한참 앉아서 경기 생각을 해 보니 너나 다른 사람들 말이 다 맞더라구. 우린 정말 잘 했어, 난 실패한 것도 아니고. 경기 때문에 잠깐 바보 같은 생각 같은 걸 하고 있었을진 몰라도 지금은 다음 경기에 집중해야 할 때라는 걸 알아."

"잘됐네." 포터는 내게서 눈을 떼지 않고 고개를 끄덕였어. "나와, 가서 연습이나 하자고. 후플푸프는 그냥 눌러버릴 수 있게."

그리핀도르가 저번 경기에서 진 뒤로 나랑 포터의 사이가 살짝 변한 것 같아. 포터와 함께 있으면 이유는 모르겠지만 편안하고 기분이 좋았어. 포터도 가족들과 친구들에게나 보여 주는 자기의 진짜 모습을 내 앞에서도 드러내 주는 것 같고. 포터가 재수없다거나 멍청하다거나 하는 생각은 다시는 못 하겠어. 아니니까. 애초부터 그랬던 적도 없었고 말야. 포터는 그냥 열일곱 살짜리 남자애잖아. 얘한테 너무 많은 걸 바라면 안 되는 거겠지?

"락커룸에서 키스라니. 너무 뻔한 거 아냐?" 자라가 막 경기장으로 나온 제임스와 날 보고 느릿느릿 말했어.

"두 사람, 드디어 만나는 거야?" 브리가 두 손바닥을 마주치면서 소리쳤어.

난 제임스를 한껏 노려봐 주고, 우릴 기다리고 서 있는 다른 팀 선수들도 마찬가지로 째릿 노려봐줬어. 다들 우리 둘을 보면서 이상한 미소를 짓고 있던 거 있지.

"아냐!" 난 벼락이라도 맞은 듯 한 표정을 하고 소리질렀어. 대체 이 말을 몇 번이나 더 해야 되는 거야? "아냐, 아니라고! 우리 사귀는 거 아니라니까!"

하지만 돌아오는 건 내 말을 믿지 못하겠다는 눈빛들뿐이었어. 리처드까지도 날 안 믿는 것 같았다니까! 이게 무슨 동생이야, 배신자지!

"꼭 사귀어야만 키스하란 법은 없지." 자라가 우릴 보고 윙크를 하더니 빗자루를 타고 하늘로 날아올랐어. 니코와 브리가 그 뒤를 따라갔구.

"근데 두 사람 진짜 사귀는 거 아니야?" 리처드가 물었어. 갈색 두 눈이 호기심에 가득 차서는 나와 제임스 사이를 왔다갔다 하고 있었어. "키스한 것도 아니고?"

그냥 하는 말이지만 동생한테 누구랑 키스했냐는 질문을 받는 거 말야, 부끄럽다거나 난처하다는 말로는 설명할 수 없는 수치더라구. 그 '누구'가 바로 옆에 서 있다면 특히 더.

"아닌데." 포터가 우리 둘 모두를 위해 대답을 해 줬어.

이런 바보 같은 소문이 돌기 전에 그 말을 해줬으면 좀 좋아?

"그런 말만 하지 말고," 릴리가 당연하다는 듯 말했어. "오빠는," 그러더니 제임스를 가리켰지. "에바 언니 앞에서 멍청이 짓 하는 것 좀 자제해. 그리고 언니는," 이번엔 날 가리켰어. "우리 큰오빠가 하는 말들을 다 진지하게 들어주지 마."

내 머리가 다른 대답을 만들어 낼 수 있기도 전에 어느새 모든 선수들은 하늘 위로 날아가버렸어.

어... 방금 포터랑 내가 열네 살짜리한테 관계에 대한 조언 같은 걸 듣고 있었던 거야? 신기한 경험인걸.

내가 놀라서 입을 떡 벌리고 경기장에 멀뚱멀뚱 서 있으니까 포터가 큰 소리로 웃어대기 시작하더라.

"왜 웃어?" 내가 물었어. 이유는 모르겠지만 나도 지금 웃음을 터뜨리기 직전이었거든. 재밌는 말을 들어서 웃는 그런 웃음이라기보단, 히스테리적인 공황 상태 뭐 그런 것 때문에 나오는 웃음에 가깝긴 했지만. "포터, 다들 우리가 저기서 _키스_ 하고 왔다고 생각하고 있잖아!"

포터는 한참을 웃더니 겨우 어깨를 으쓱여 보였어. "애들이 뭐라고 생각하든 뭔 상관이야? 아니라고 발광을 해 봤자 그 생각을 바꿔버릴 수는 없는 거고. 오히려 우리가 뭘 숨기고 있다고 생각할 걸. 그리고 아까 릴리, 말하는 게 우리 엄마랑 완전 똑같았어."

뭔가를 감추려고 더 부정을 한다, 라... 비슷한 말을 어디서 들었던 것 같은데. "혹시 소차랑 무슨 얘기 했었어?"

"소차?" 포터의 얼굴이 혐오감에 찌푸려졌어. "걔 완전 정신 나간 애잖아. 열심히 무시하고 다니고 있는데."

"말이야 쉽겠지." 난 그렇게 중얼거렸어.

난 우리 팀 선수들에게 짧은 스트레칭과 윗몸일으키기 50번을 하고 나서 경기장 열한 바퀴를 돌라고 지시했어. 그리고 다른 선수들이 경기장을 돌 때 포터만 따로 경기장 뒤편으로 잠깐 불렀지.

"포터," 나는 가까이로 다가가면서 포터를 불렀어. "주장으로서 왜 네가 스니치를 못 잡았는지 그 이유를 난 알아야겠어."

포터는 순간 미간을 찌푸리면서 미소를 싹 지워버렸어. "우드, 그냥 그럴 수도 있는 거지. 말포이가 더 잘 했다, 그게 다라고."

난 고개를 가로저었어. 내가 이렇게 한심한 말을 답으로 인정해 줄 거라고 생각하지는 않았겠지? "그건 충분한 대답이 못 돼. 그런 이유밖에 찾아내지 못해서는 퀴디치 컵은 무리일 거야."

"야, 넌 수색꾼도 아니잖아, 아무것도 모르면서." 포터는 화난 듯이 말을 쏘아붙였어.

"나도 내가 수색꾼이 아니란 건 알아, 포터." 그래서 나도 짜증 섞인 목소리로 대꾸했어. "하지만 난 주장이지. 다른 선수들에 대해서도 충분히 잘 안단 말이야. 난 그냥 혹시 다른 게 있었는지를 묻는 거야. 순간 눈이 부셨다거나, 시선이 풀렸다거나 하는 거 있잖아. 말포이가 반칙이라도 쓴 건 아냐? 아니면 그 순간에 빗자루를 더 꽉 잡으려다 놓쳤다거나?"

"우드, 말포이가 더 잘 했다고, 그게 다라니까! 내가 그 생각을 그럼 안 해봤을 줄 알았어? 난 죄책감 같은 것도 없이 태평할 줄 알았냐고?" 그러다 포터의 목소리가 조금씩 줄어들었어. " _나 때문에_ 우리가 졌다는 걸 내가 모를 줄 알았어?"

"너 때문에 진 게 아니야, 경기에서 진 건 우리 팀이잖아." 나는 포터가 했던 말을 그대로 다시 읊어줬어.

포터는 고개를 들고 날카로운 눈빛으로 날 쳐다봤는데, 그 뜻을 도무지 읽어낼 수가 없었어.

"포터, 우리는 팀이잖아, 이겨도 같이 이기고 져도 같이 지는 거야."

"샤워실에서 죽으려고 했던 애가 그런 말을 하냐." 포터가 중얼거렸어.

"포터," 나는 다른 길로 빠지지 않으려고 다시 말을 시작했어. "난 이 팀의 주장이고, 난 지금 너한테 다음 경기를 치르기 전에 네 실력을 더 끌어올리기 위해 우리가 할 일이 있는지 물어 보고 있는 거야. 다른 이유는 없었어. 한번 천천히 생각해 보고 나한테 알려 줘."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

7학년 여학생 기숙사로 올라가는 길은 마치 전쟁터으로 가는 길 같았어. 방에 들어가 봤을 땐 사방이 온통 물에 젖어 있고, 깃털들이 여기저기에 날려 대고 있었지. 그 중 몇 개는 아직 공기 중을 느릿느릿 떠다니고 있기도 했고. 겜마의 침대 커튼에는 희미한 연기까지 피어 올라오고 있었어.

겜마가 방 중앙에서 손에 지팡이를 꼭 쥐고는 당황한 얼굴로 서 있었어. 소차는 자기 침대의 올리버 우드 성지를 지키려는 듯 두 팔을 벌리고 벽에 붙어 있었구. 록산느랑 크리스틴은 반쯤 닫힌 화장실 문 뒤로 얼굴을 빼꼼이 내밀고 상황을 지켜보고 있었어.

내가 지금 이게 무슨 일이냐고 굳이 묻지 않아도 되겠다는 게 슬픈 일일까? 이미 이런 특이한 상황들을 수도 없이 봐서 무슨 일이 일어났는지 안 봐도 알겠단 말야.

"다들 좋은 아침." 나는 최대한 활기찬 목소릴 냈어.

록산느랑 크리스틴은 이제 화장실이라는 대피소에서 나와도 안전할 거라고 생각했는지 조심히 걸어나왔어. 그 둘은 바로 깃털을 치우고 젖은 물건에 건조 주문을 걸기 시작했어. 옆에서 겜마는 또 불을 붙여서 정말 미안하다고 사과를 하고 있었지.

"오, 에바!" 소차가 황홀해 하는 목소리로 질러댄 소리에 난 화들짝 놀랐어. "너랑 제임스 얘긴 들었어! 베로니카 레이드한테 들었는데 너희 둘이 손을 꼭 맞붙잡고 있어다며! 결국엔 그렇게 될 줄 알았어, 다 알고 있었다니까!"

"음, 있잖아, 제임스랑 나, 사귀는 거 아니야." 난 눈을 비비면서 지친 목소리로 대답했어. "그냥 작은 오해고 바보 같은 소문일 뿐이야."

그리고 소차는 침대에서 폴짝 뛰어내려왔어. 덕분에 난 처음으로 소차의 올리버 우드 성지를 전부 볼 수 있었지. 소차의 침대 위 벽에서 젊은 아빠의 사진 스무 장이 날 바라보고 있었어. 오. 마이. 멀린. 내가 생각했던 것보다 더하잖아. 난 빠르게 고개를 돌려버렸지만, 그 광경은 그대로 뇌리에 남아 버렸어.

"이해할 수 있어!" 소차가 유쾌하게 말했어. "비밀로 하고 있는 거구나! 올리버 우드랑 너희 엄마가 결혼하기 전에 두 사람 관계를 비밀로 했던 것처럼!"

아, 그래. 우리 아빠에 대해 자기가 나보다 더 잘 알고 있다는 거지?

그 사이 겜마가 화장실로 들어가더니 문을 쾅 닫아버렸어.

"무슨 말을 하는 거야." 난 어리둥절해진 얼굴로 대답했어. "사람들이 두 사람 관계를 어떻게 몰랐겠어, 둘 다 퀴디치 분야에서는 유명인사들인데."

"괜찮아, 괜찮아, 내가 다아아아 알고 있다니까." 소차는 내 어깨를 톡톡 치면서 말했어. 자기가 내 친구나 뭐라도 된다는 듯 한 행동이야. 개인적으로 난 차라리 죽고 싶은걸.

"정말이라니까, 제임스랑 난 서로 좋아하지도 않아." 나는 목소릴 높여서 사태의 심각성을 좀 알아주길 바라는 마음으로 말했어. "애초에 사실이 아니라고. 포터가 날 좋아하지도 않고, 나도 포터를 좋아하지 않아. 끝. 알겠어?"

"오, 그래, 알겠어." 소차는 능청스레 나한테 윙크를 해 보였어. "우리 둘만의 비밀로 하자."

음, 잠깐만, 우리 둘만의 비밀이라고? 지금 이 방에는 우리 말고도 세 명이 더 있는걸. 비밀이라고 하기는 무리가 있지 않을까?

크리스틴이 가방끈을 어깨에 둘러매고 일어나는 걸 본 나는 크리스틴의 손을 잡고 방 밖으로 나와버렸어. 멀린, 정말 우리 방에는 벽에 걸린 '7학년' 표지판보단 '위험지역, 주의요망' 이런 표시가 훨씬 더 잘 어울릴 것 같아.

"넌 이 정신 나간 소문 안 믿지? 응? 그치?" 내가 아침 식사를 먹으러 가면서 크리스틴에게 물었어. 물었다기보다 그렇다고 대답해주길 빌었다는 게 맞는 것 같긴 해.

"나도 네가 제임스를 안 좋아하고 제임스가 네 남친이 아니란 건 알아." 크리스틴이 대답했어.

그제서야 나는 아직 크리스틴한테 조나단 얘기를 안 했다는 생각이 났어.

"있잖아, 나 말할 거 있는데." 나는 다시 입을 열었어. "조나단 그랜트 있잖아, 약초학 시간에 나랑 옆자리에 앉는. 기억 나? 걔가, 어, 나한테 호그스미드에 같이 가자고 했었어."

크리스틴은 순간 걸음을 멈췄어. "조나단이? 에바, 진짜 대박이다!" 그리고 크리스틴은 짧게 날 꼭 안아주었어. "이번엔 받아 줬구나!"

"그게 무슨 뜻이야?" 내가 물었어.

크리스틴의 얼굴을 보니 하려던 말을 해도 될지 주저하는 것 같았어. "음, 그냥, 넌 다른 남자애들이 너한테 그렇게 물어보면 보통은 거절했으니까... 그래서 난 그냥 네가 옛날에-"

"난 에릭이나 잭은 좋아하지도 않았어." 나는 크리스틴의 말을 잘랐어. "게다가 에릭은 열세살 때 일이잖아. 나는 막 퀴디치 팀에 선수로 들어갔을 때였고. 그런 데 신경 쓸 틈이 없었지."

"그래, 내가 말하고 싶은 게 그거야. _'그런 데 신경 쓸 틈이 없다'_ 고? 에바, 호그스미드 데이트 한 번 가자는 게 결혼하자는 건 아니야."

그러다 우리는 다시 걷기 시작했어. 돌바닥에 닿는 발소리가 온 복도에 울렸어.

"나한텐 달라." 나는 움직이는 계단을 폴짝 뛰어넘으면서 말했어. "퀴디치에는 정말 많은 시간이 든단 말야. 누구랑 사귀고 말고 할 시간도 에너지도 없었어. 솔직히 말하면 지금도 없어. 지금은 주장이잖아."

크리스틴은 예리한 눈으로 날 찬찬히 쳐다봤어. "그럼 넌 걔 좋아해? 조나단?"

난 그 대답으로 어깨를 으쓱였어. "아마도. 조나단이랑 얘기하는 게 좋고, 호그스미드에 같이 가자고 물었을 때 정말 기뻤으니까. 아마... 모르겠어. 조나단은 멋진 애니까, 기회를 주는 게 맞겠다고 생각했거든."

사실 난 조나단이랑 데이트를 하게 됐다는 게 좋은 건지 아닌지도 확신이 가질 않았어. 걔가 나한테 같이 가겠냐고 물어봤을 때 내가 어떤 감정을 느끼긴 했는지도 모르겠구. 물론 조나단은 정말 멋진 사람이지. 하지만 난 정말 조나단을 좋아하는 걸까? 남자친구를 사귈 시간이 있긴 있나? 이제부터 생각을 해 봐야겠지, 무슨 다른 뜻이 있지 않았겠어?

크리스틴은 기쁜 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였어. "잘 될 수 있을 것 같은걸. 나는 한번 기회를 줘 보라는 말밖에 못 해주겠다. 정말 좋은 사람이야."

아침 식사를 하면서 난 우리 오빠가 보낸 편지를 하나 받았어.

 _사랑하는 에바_

 _리처드가 보낸 편지에서 경기 얘기는 들었어_ _._ _정말 유감이야_ _._ _네가 얼마나 이기고 싶어했는데_ _._ _그래도 최소한 그리핀도르가 큰 차이로 진 건 아니라는 걸 다행으로 생각하자_ _._ _너라면 이미 원래의 컨디션을 되찾았겠지만 그래도 들어 둬_ _,_ _그리핀도르는 여전히 우승컵을 향해 달려가고 있어_ _._ _리날디나 포터는 한 대씩 때려버리거나 해_ _._ _그럼 조금이라도 기분이 나아 질 거야_ _._

 _사실 지금 엄청난 빅뉴스가 있어_ _. 아직_ _확정이 된 일은 아니라_ _다른 말은 못 해주겠지만._ _그냥 머지 않아 내게 뭔가 좋은 일이 일어날지도 모른다고만 알고 있어_ _._

 _엘레나랑은 정식으로 사귀기로 했어_ _._ _엘레나도 퀴디치를 좋아하니까_ _,_ _너도 만나보면 맘에 들어 할 거야_ _._ _호그와트에 다닐 때 슬리데린 팀의 선수이기도 했대_ _._ _슬리데린이었다니 너는 별로 달가워하진 않을 지도 모르겠지만_ _,_ _엘레나는 좋은 사람이야_ _,_ _정말이야_ _._

 _난 이제 가 봐야겠다_ _,_ _점심 연습 전에 엘레나를 만나기로 했거든_ _._

 _트리스탄_

멀린, 뼛속까지 그리핀도르인 우리 오빠가 여친이라고 슬리데린을 만날 줄은 상상도 못 했는데. 슬리데린 퀴디치 팀 선수라면 더더욱. 물론 슬리데린이라고 전부 나쁜 건 아니지만, 내가 지금까지 본 퀴디치 팀 선수들은 다들 그랬으니까. 리날디나 헐크 뱅크스만 봐도 알 수 있잖아? 말포이도 확실한 건 아니지만 가능성 있고.

그리고 머지않아 좋은 일이 있을 거라는 건 또 무슨 헛소린지 모르겠어. 지금 푸들미어 파수꾼인 라이스가 다른 팀이랑 재계약을 하거나 은퇴한다는 말은커녕 조짐도 없었는데. 오빠는 이미 후보 선수잖아. 왜 여기서 만족하지 못하는 거야?

물론 오빠에게 일어날 거라는 좋은 일이라면 다른 것도 있기야 하겠지. 하지만 퀴디치를 빼면 달리 뭐가 있겠어?

그리고 난 오빠가 보낸 편지에서 응원 같은 걸 바랐다구. 안 그래도 아침부터 피곤한 일이 많았는데.

오늘 첫 교시가 산술점이라는 걸 생각하면 최소한 오늘은 더 이상 나쁜 일이 일어나진 않을 것 같아.

"제임스, 네 여친 왔다!" 프레드가 교실에 들어온 날 보면서 큰 소리로 놀려댔어. 그 말에 교실에 있던 모든 학생들이 고개를 돌려 날 봤고, 몇몇은 포터 옆에 앉으라는 눈길을 보내기도 하더라. 온 교실이 애들이 수군거리는 소리로 가득 찼어.

"거 봐, 사실이라니까!"

"우드는 안 좋아하는 줄 알았는데?"

"나도 그런 줄 알았지."

"너무 로맨틱하다!"

"포터," 나는 앞을 똑바로 보면서 억양 없이 말했어. "네 사촌놈은 이제 나한테 죽었어."

남자애들 셋은 그저 소리내어 웃기만 했어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"어머, 역시 화제의 루저 그리핀도르라니까." 다음 수업을 들으러 가는 길에 모퉁이를 돌다가 자기랑 부딪힐 뻔한 날 보고 리라가 신나게 웃어댔어.

"루저가 되는 경험은 네가 더 많을 텐데, 리날디." 나는 가방끈을 다시 조절하면서 대꾸했어. "2년 전에 슬리데린이 결승전에서 어떻게 졌더라? 350점차 아니었나?"

리라의 짙은 눈이 날 무섭게 노려봤어. "너희 팀이 슬리데린한테 진 걸 생각하면 그 시즌은 이미 지나간 과거라는 걸 잘 알았을 텐데? 내가 우리 선수들을 학교 최고의 팀으로 만들어 놓았으니까 말이야."

"방금 그 말이 말포이를 팀에 끌어온 걸 말하는 거라면," 나는 비웃는 투를 내려고 했어. "내가 분명히 말해두는데, 훌륭한 팀은 훌륭한 수색꾼만으로 되는 게 아니야."

"말은 그렇게 할 수 있겠지," 리라는 긴 머리카락을 어깨 뒤로 휙 쓸어넘기면서 무슨 노래를 부르다시피 했어. "하지만 _우리_ 수색꾼이 _너희_ 수색꾼을 이겼고, _우리_ 팀이 _너희_ 팀을 이겼잖아?"

단어를 한 마디 한 마디 내뱉으면서 리라는 날 지나쳐 복도 저편으로 사라져갔어. 얼굴을 보아하니 자기가 한 말이 꽤나 만족스러웠나 봐.

뭐 이런 개떡 같은 애가 다 있어?

"이번 수업은 좀 쉬웠으면 좋겠다. 오늘 일진이 _너무_ 안 좋아." 약초학 시간에 내가 조나단 옆자리 의자에 풀썩 앉아 가방을 쿵 떨어뜨려놓으면서 말했어.

수업이 끝나면 잠깐 빗자루를 타면서 스트레스를 풀어야겠어. 빗자루를 탄 지도 꽤 오래 된 것 같기도 하고, 지금까지 들은 헛소리들에서 잠시 벗어나고 싶었어.

"일진이 안 좋다는 게, 네가 제임스 포터랑 사귄다는 그 소문 때문에 그래?"

오, 멀린! 왜 조나단이 성 전체를 떠돌아다니는 그 소문을 들었을 거란 생각을 한 번도 못 해 봤을까? 이제 얘가 날 어떻게 생각하겠어?

"완전 절대로 무조건 아니야!" 나는 진심으로 반박을 했어. "정말 진심이야, 절대로 아냐. 포터랑 난 서로 좋아하지도 않아. 그 바보 같은 소문은 그냥 경기 끝나고 나서 우리 둘이 같이 걷는 걸 봤던 6학년 애들이 맘대로 퍼트린 거야. 그리고 뭐 그래, 손은 잡고 있었단 건 사실 맞는데, 그건 그냥 내가 바닥에 쭈그리고 앉아 있다가 걔가 일어나라고 손을 내밀어 줘서 그랬던 거고, 그리핀도르가 진 것 때문에 속상해하고 있던 날 달래려고 걔가 와서 말을 걸어 준 거란 말이야. 난 내가 걔랑 손을 잡고 있었다는 것도 모르고 있었어, 정말 아무것도 아니-"

"잠깐, 잠깐만!" 조나단이 한 손으로 내 입을 부드럽게 막았어. "난 애초에 그 소문 믿지도 않았어. 네가 포터를 좋아하고 있었다면 내가 같이 호그스미드에 가자고 했을 때 거절했겠지. 넌 그런 짓을 할 사람이 아니잖아."

"아." 내가 말했어. 맞아, 대답이었어, 바보같지만. "그래, 그럼."

조나단의 초록 눈이 안경 뒤에서 웃고 있는 게 보였어. "네가 그게 헛소문이라고 말하는 걸 듣는 사람이 아무도 없었나 봐?"

"음, 크리스틴이랑, 우리 동생들이랑, 오빠랑, 록산느랑, 우리 퀴디치 팀 선수들까지는 아니란 걸 아는데, 겜마랑 소차는 내 얘기를 들어보려고 하지도 않아. 보아하니 다른 애들도 마찬가지인 것 같고."

"사람들은 종종 사실보다 더 재밌고 흥미롭다는 이유만으로 헛소문을 만들어내기도 해. 그리핀도르 팀 주장이 포터 가의 맏아들과 비밀 연애를 하고 있단 게, 후플푸프 남자애랑 같이 호그스미드에 간단 사실보다 더 흥미로운 건 사실이잖아."

"난 너랑 같이 가게 돼서 기쁜데." 나는 내 마음을 그렇게 정리했어. "진심이야."

조나단은 작은 미소를 지었어. "나도, 기뻐."

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다:)

넹 이렇게 에바는 조나단과 데이트를 나가게 되는데요(

제임스와의 관계는 앞으로 어떻게 흘러갈지 지켜봐주세용 뚠뚠(궁금하신 분들은 완결난 원어를 읽고오시기:D


	11. Chapter 10: 퀴디치 전략

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

10\. 퀴디치 전략

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

리처드는 퀴디치 경기 전략을 짜는 데에서만은 정말 에이스였어. 그래서 난 다음 퀴디치 연습이 있기 이틀 전에 리처드를 끌고 와서 앉혀 놓고 나랑 같이 전략을 짜도록 했지. 크리스틴도 처음엔 같이 있었는데, 얼마 안 지나서 키에런이랑 걔 친구들이 있는 도서관으로 자리를 옮겨 버렸어. 퀴디치에 잔뜩 집중하고 있기가 힘들었나 봐. 근데 크리스틴은 그냥 얌전히 자리를 뜨면 될 걸, 가기 전에 친절하게도 맥고나걸이 내 준 작문 숙제 얘기를 해 주고 가더라구.

"호크헤드 공격 대형을 살짝 바꿔보는 건 어때?" 리처드가 제안했어.

옆으로 베로니카 레이드가 지나가자 우리는 잠시 입을 닫았어. 쟤가 지금 뭘 하고 있는 거겠어, 슬리데린 남친한테 갖다 바칠 만 한 그리핀도르 팀 정보를 알아보려고 하는 게 아니겠어? 정말, 그리핀도르로서의 자긍심은 어디다 팔아먹은 걸까?

"자세히 설명 좀 해 봐," 내가 물었어. 베로니카는 학생휴게실 반대편에 가 있긴 했지만 난 목소릴 높이지 않았어. 만약이라는 게 있으니까.

"보통 추격꾼들은 경기장 끝에서 대형을 미리 만든 다음에 반대쪽으로 날아가잖아. 근데 그러면 상대팀에게는 짜인 대형을 흐트러뜨릴 수 있는 시간을 주는 셈이란 말이지."

"그러니까 처음부터 대형을 맞춰 날지 말고, 추격꾼들이 반대쪽으로 날아가 골대까지의 거리를 좁혔을 때 대형을 만든다," 나는 리처드의 말을 끝맺었어.

"아마 처음엔 중간부터 대형을 맞추기가 많이 어려울 거야, 하지만 이걸 마스터하기만 하면 추격꾼들은 어떻게도 막을 수가 없지. 빠르게 대형을 만들어서 누군가 방해하기 전에 골대 코앞까지 갈 수 있을 테니까."

"훌륭해."

정말, 리처드 머리 돌아가는 게 너무 마음에 든다.

"그리고 또, 자리를 계속 교대하는 건 어때?" 리처드가 다시 물었어. 머리를 계속 빠르게 굴리고 있는 것 같아. 리처드는 양피지 조각을 자기 앞으로 끌어다 놓더니 그림을 그리기 시작했어. "이렇게." 리처드는 양피지를 내 앞에다 밀어놓았어. "보여? 리드추격꾼이 가운데 자리에서 퀘이플을 들고 날다가, 다른 추격꾼이랑 자리를 빠르게 교대하는 거야, 상대 파수꾼이 헷갈리도록."

"너 진짜 대단하다!" 나는 테이블 건너편으로 손을 뻗어서 리처드의 갈색 머리카락을 헝클어주면서 소리쳤어.

"그 회의에 나도 좀 껴도 될까."

리처드랑 난 퀴디치 경기 얘기에 너무 몰두해 있는 바람에 제임스 포터가 가까이 온 것도 모르고 있었어.

"형이라면 당연히 되지." 리처드는 한치의 망설임도 없이 대답을 하고는 발로 내 옆자리 의자를 살짝 밀어서 포터에게 앉으라는 시늉을 해 보였어.

"고맙다, 리처드." 포터는 그 말을 하면서 내 옆자리로 와 앉았어. "그래, 지금까지 무슨 얘기들을 그렇게 하고 계셨나?"

와, 잠깐만. 언제부터 리처드랑 포터가 친한 형동생 사이가 된 거야?

"방금까지는 그냥 추격꾼 플레이를 얘기해보고 있었어," 나는 곁눈질로 포터를 흘낏 보며 말했어.

"그럴 줄 알았다," 포터는 기분 나쁜 비웃음을 흘리며 말했어.

"왜 그런 표정으로 말하는 건데?"

"네가 추격꾼이니까, 네 역할만 신경 쓴다는 소리잖아."

"사람 말은 끝까지 듣고 말해." 나는 맞서 소릴 높였어. 포터가 여기 온 건 방금 전이니까 그 부분을 최대한 이용해봐야지. "다른 포지션 얘기는 _아직_ 시작하지 않았을 뿐이야. 그래도 뭐, 네가 수색꾼으로서 해 보고 싶은 게 있다면 당장 들어줄 의향은 있어."

"잠깐만 딱 기다리고 있어," 포터는 한 손가락을 치켜들고 말을 하더니 앉아 있던 의자에서 몸을 일으켰어.

"누나, 누나 진짜 저 형 여친 아니야? _확실해_ _?_ " 리처드가 남학생 기숙사 계단으로 올라가는 제임스를 보며 작게 물었어.

" _뭐_ _?_ " 난 아직도 계단 벽에 붙어 있는 (그럼 당연히 붙어 있겠지,) 포터의 복근 얘기가 나온 저 바보 같은 포스터에서 서둘러 눈을 뗐어. "아냐. 솔직히 난 이번 호그스미드 방문 때 조나단이라는 후플푸프 애랑 같이 가기로 했는데."

" _뭐_ _?_ " 이번엔 리처드가 소리쳤어. 리처드가 퀴디치와 관련 없는 무언가에 이렇게 짜증을 내는 모습이라니 이상했어. 보통은 자기감정을 드러내질 않는 애거든. "그런 얘긴 또 언제 한 거야? 트리스탄은 알아? 아니, 다른 것보다... _후플푸프_ 라고?"

"경기 끝나고 난 다음날, 걔가 먼저 같이 가자고 했었어." 나는 무덤덤하게 대답했어. "어쨌든 네가 상관할 바는 아니잖아. 아직 오빠한텐 얘기 안 했어, 그냥 데이트만 한 번 하는 것뿐이니까. 근데 너 오빠가 엘레나라는 여자를 만나고 있다는 건 알아?"

리처드는 형의 연애사에는 관심 없다며 손을 내저었어. 저 반응을 보니 내 쪽이 더 중요하다는 건가 봐. 뭔가 특별해진 기분이던걸.

"우린 누나 가족이잖아. 누나를 지켜주려면 그런 걸 알아 둘 필요가 있지."

"날 지켜준다고?" 난 왠지 모르게 화가 나는 걸 애써 숨겼어. " _뭐_ 로부터?"

리처드는 내 쪽으로 몸을 기울이더니 목소릴 낮추고 말했어. "남자들, 그리고 그런 남자들의... _목적_ 으로부터."

난 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리고 다시 의자에 앉았어. "내가 내 앞가림도 못 하는 사람이라고 오빠한테 세뇌라도 받았어? 지난 여름에 '그 사건'때 침착했던 사람은 나 하나뿐이었는데?"

"그 얘기는 다신 안 하기로 했잖아." 리처드가 아무도 들은 사람이 없는지 확인하러 두 눈으로 방을 쓱 둘러보며 대답했어.

" _나_ 는 그런 말 안 했는걸." 나는 반대 의견을 세웠어. "내가 혼자 다 처리하는 동안 셋은 목청이 터져라 비명만 질러 댔잖아. 그런 큰 역할을 해낸 이상 난 하고 싶은 말은 할 수 있는 권리가 있을 것 같은데."

물론 앞으로도 절대 바꿀 생각은 없어.

"찾았다!" 곧 포터가 껑충껑충 뛰면서 계단을 내려왔어. "늦어서 미안, 프레드가 또 멍청한 짓을 하고 있더라고."

"걱정 마, 그냥 잠깐 리처드랑 가족의 추억을 회상하고 있었어." 난 동생이 불만스런 표정으로 날 노려보는 걸 보고 씩 미소를 지었어.

"이게 바로," 포터는 들고 있던 까만 공책을 경건한 자세로 책상 위에 탁 내려놓으면서 말했어. "이 몸의 플레이북이시다."

난 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸어. "'오, 대단해!'ㅡ같은 반응이라도 원하는 거야?"

"닥쳐." 포터의 말은 대사는 저 모양이어도 사실 장난을 거는 데 가까운 말투였어. "내가 몇 년동안 계속 써 온 거라고. 3학년 때 팀 선수가 됐을 때 엄마랑 아빠한테 선물받은 이후로 쭉."

"우리 엄마랑 아빠도 내가 팀에 들어왔을 때 이 플레이북을 줬었는데." 나는 처음 이 공책을 받았을 때의 추억을 떠올리면서 말했어.

"이런데 어떻게 둘이 안 사귄다는 건지," 리처드가 혼잣말을 중얼거렸어. 난 그 말은 깔끔하게 무시해버렸지. 아무것도 모르는 애잖아.

"자, 이게 내 나름의 수색꾼 플레이 전략이야." 포터가 조심조심 공책을 펴면서 말했어.

포터가 펼쳐 둔 공책을 내려다보며 읽던 나는 나도 모르는 새 입을 떡 벌리고 있었어.

"오, 멀린, 포터!" 나는 공책의 페이지를 눈으로 쫓으면서 소리를 질렀어. 그리고 손을 뻗어 공책의 다음 페이지를 계속 넘겨봤어. 맨 끝 몇 장에는 아직 빈 페이지가 남아 있었지만, 다른 페이지들은 전부 정말 엄청난 고급 정보로 꽉 차 있는 그런 공책이었던 거야.

"대단하다는 말을 안 할 수가 없지?" 포터는 갈색 눈을 반짝 빛내면서 씩 입꼬리를 올렸어. "자, 네가 써 놓은 건 어떤 정보들이려나?" 포터는 내 플레이북을 잡으려고 손을 쭉 뻗으면서 물었어.

"안 돼!" 나는 포터의 손을 붙잡으면서 소리쳤어.

포터는 내 행동을 이해하지 못하고 눈살을 찌푸렸어. "왜 안 되는데?"

"나-난," 난 어떻게든 변명거리를 찾아 보려 머리를 굴리면서 말을 더듬었어.

"왜? 여기다 연애편지라도 적어 놨냐?" 포터는 다시 씩 입꼬리를 올렸어. 대체 _왜_ 얘는 항상 이렇게 입꼬리를 올려대는 거야?

포터는 자기 팔을 붙들은 내 손을 어떻게든 떼내 보려고 안간힘을 썼어.

"포터, 난 주장이잖아, 내 플레이북은 비밀이지!" 결국 대답이랍시고 생각해 낸 말이 이거였어.

포터는 불에 데이기라도 한 것처럼 빠르게 내 공책에서 손을 뗐어.

"난 너한테 _내_ 플레이북을 보여줬잖아." 포터가 낮은 목소리로 말했어. 방금 내 행동에 상처라도 받은 것 같은 그런 목소리였어.

"그래, 그렇다고는 해도... 음, 난 주장이잖아. 너한테 내 걸 보여주고 싶지도 않고."

"그래, 넌 _주장_ 이다 이거지." 포터는 비웃음을 날렸어. "난 그냥 다음 경기 때 후플푸프를 이길 방법을 다 같이 고민해보면 좋겠다 싶어서 보여 준 건데, 방해나 됐나 보네. 미안하다."

포터는 의자를 거칠게 밀어내고는 테이블에 놓여 있던 자기 플레이북을 홱 잡아채면서 일어났어. 그 순간 내 머릿속에는 슬리데린과의 경기가 끝나고 나서 내게 무한히 친절했던 포터의 모습과 방금 포터가 했던 말이 동동 맴돌았어.

내 옆을 스쳐 지나 걸어가던 포터를 난 잽싸게 붙잡았어. 항상 느끼지만 몸은 정말 따뜻한 애야, 우리 오빠랑 동생들처럼. 남자들은 그런 게 있나 봐.

포터는 자기 팔을 잡은 내 손을 내려보다가 내 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다봤어.

"미안해." 나는 입술을 살짝 깨물면서 말했어.

포터는 도저히 읽을 수 없는 표정을 짓고 날 쳐다봤어. 난 별다른 반응을 보이지 않고 그 눈을 똑바로 마주보기만 했지. 내 표정이 흔들림 없고 진심이 있어 보였기를 바라면서.

테이블 반대편에서 리처드가 헛기침을 했어. "난 가서 방어술 숙제나 마저 끝내야겠다." 라고 말하고는 자리에서 일어났어. "나중에 봐."

"내가 잠깐 정신이 나갔나 봐." 난 포터를 잡지 않은 반대편 손으로 플레이북을 들고 포터의 앞에다가 들어 보였어. "자. 네 마음대로 다 봐도 좋아."

"난 간다." 포터는 내게서 눈을 떼고 낮은 소리로 대답했어. "연습 때 보자."

이번엔 그런 포터를 굳이 다시 잡으려고 하지 않았어. 그냥 조금은 어지럽고 멍한 채로 포터가 자기 친구들에게로 가는 걸 지켜보고만 있었지. 퀴디치 경기가 있던 날부터 정말 모든 게 이상했어. 포터가 왜 저런 행동을 하는지도 전혀 몰랐고 말이야. 물론 내가 포터의 어깨에 기대어 펑펑 울고 난 이상 이전과 같지는 않으리란 건 알고 있었지. 하지만 지금 포터의 반응은 정말 이해가 가질 않았던 거야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

크리스틴이 키에런이랑 한참 도서관에서 공부를 하고 돌아왔을 때 난 침대에 앉아 내일까지 해 가야 하는 숙제를 마저 하고 있었어. 록산느는 자기 침대에 앉아서 양피지 조각에 대고 뭘 그렇게 요란하게 쓰는지 깃펜을 놀리고 있었지.

"변신술 작문은 다 했어?" 가 크리스틴이 기숙사 방문을 열고 들어와서 제일 먼저 한 말이었어.

난 『상급 마법』을 내려다보다가 장난스레 시선을 크리스틴에게로 돌렸어. "네, 네. 정말, 너는 우리 엄마라도 되는 거야? 내가 학생답지 못하다거나 뭐 그런 생각이 자꾸 들고 그래?"

"난 그냥 퀴디치에 너무 신경을 쓰다가 학교 공부까지 놓쳐버리진 않았으면 하는 마음에 한 말이야."

"작전 회의가 일찍 끝났거든." 나는 솔직하게 말을 했어. "포터가 와서 자기도 돕고 싶다며 플레이북을 보여줬는데 내가 어쩌다 화를 내버려서 말야."

"제임스가 너한테 자기 _플레이북_ 을 보여줬다고?" 록산느가 갑자기 못 믿겠다는 듯 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물었어. "지 플레이북을 말야? 응?"

"음, 어." 나는 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그런데?"

"그런데," 록산느는 무슨 말을 하려는지 목에 잔뜩 힘을 줬어. "그 누구에게도 자기 플레이북은 절대 보여주지 않는 애였거든. 친구는 물론이고 가족이라도 예외 없이. 우리 가족들은 서로에 대해 정말 모든 걸 다 아는 사람들인데도 말야." 그러고 록산느는 잠시 생각에 잠기더니 곧 입을 열었어. "가서 프레드랑 얘기를 좀 해 봐야겠다. 나중에 봐."

그 말과 함께 록산느는 그대로 문 밖으로 나갔어. 계단이 울리는 소리가 들리던 걸 보니, 걷는 것도 아니고 달려서 계단을 내려가던 모양이야.

난 록산느가 하고 간 말을 곰곰이 곱씹으면서 아랫입술을 살짝 깨물었어. 포터가 누구에게도 절대 자기 플레이북을 보여준 적이 없다고? 그런 플레이북을 내게는 한치의 망설임도 없이 건네줬다는 거지. 물론 나는 포터가 속한 팀의 주장이긴 하지만, 그렇다고 포터가 자기 아이디어를 꼭 나한테 전부 알려줘야만 하는 건 아니잖아?

갑자기 정말 나쁜 사람이 된 것만 같아 기분이 좋지 않았어.

그냥 뭐랄까... 포터의 플레이북을 보니까 내 건 충분히 훌륭하지 않다는 생각이 들었을 뿐이었는데. 사실 내 공책에도 꽤나 독창적이고 멋진 아이디어가 많았는데도 말야. 물론 내가 우리 팀 전략에 대해서 아이디어랍시고 쓰레기 같은 생각들만 내놓았다면 애초에 주장이 되지도 못했겠지. 그냥 포터 때문에 아주 잠깐 그런 생각이 들었단 거야. 내 앞에 있던 사람이 포터만 아니었다면 내가 그런 반응을 보이진 않았을 거라구.

"혹시 요즘 포터가 좀... _이상하단_ 생각 안 들어?" 내가 느릿느릿 물었어. 내뱉은 질문이 어순에 맞는지도 모를 정도로.

"그런 것 같진 않던데. 내가 보는 포터는 평소랑 그냥 똑같아." 크리스틴은 잠시 내가 했던 질문을 곰곰이 생각하더니 조심스레 대답했어. "여전히 고집불통에, 단호하고, 짜증도 좀 잘 내지. '이상하다'는 게 정확히 무슨 뜻이야?"

"어... 그러니까... 저번에 퀴디치 경기가 끝나고 나서..." 난 무슨 일이 일어났는지를 곧이곧대로 말하기가 어려워서 말끝을 흐렸어. 오 멀린, 이러니까 내가 하려는 말이 우리가 키스했다거나 하는 얘기일 것 같잖아.

"포터가 너한테 키스했어?" 크리스틴이 잔뜩 흥분해서 물었어.

" _아니_ _!_ " 난 단호하게 대답했어. "이미 조나단이랑 호그스미드 데이트까지 가기로 했다고 했잖아! 어쨌든, 경기가 끝나고 나서 내가 샤워실에 있었는데 그 때-"

" _뭐_ _?_ " 크리스틴이 헉 소리를 질렀어. 우와, 크리스틴이 이렇게 눈을 크게 뜰 수 있는지는 몰랐는데.

" _퀴디치 선수복은 입은 채로_ _._ " 난 잔뜩 짜증이 났다는 표정을 짓고 말을 끝냈어. "어쨌든 그 때 포터가 날 데리러 왔었거든? 근데 내가 거기서... 어... 내가 팔을 걔한테 둘러놓고... 엄, 어깨에 기대서 울었어. 포터도 주장 자리 문제로 그동안 못되게 굴었던 거 미안하다고 말했고. 오늘 저녁엔 나랑 리처드를 도와서 같이 전략을 짜기도 했어. 평소처럼 이상한 짓도 안 했고 말야. 내가 화를 내 버리기 전까지는."

크리스틴은 알겠다는 표정과 신기하단 표정이 반반 섞인 이상한 얼굴을 하고 있었어. 정말 이상했어. 조금은 당황스럽기도 했고.

"내가 듣기에는," 크리스틴은 사색에 잠겨 말을 시작했어. "아직까지도 주장이 되지 못했다는 데 속상해있는 것 같은데."

난 다른 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만, 크리스틴이 손을 들어 올려서 내 말을 막았어.

"다만 속상해하지 않으려고 노력하는 거지. 내 생각엔 그래서 걔가 요즘 그렇게... _그렇게_ 행동을 하는 것 같아. 일부러 너한테 자꾸 화를 내고 싶은 마음은 아닐 거야, 하지만 너는 주장 배지를 가지고 있으니 아무래도 쉬운 타깃이 되는 거겠지."

내가 포터의 입장이었다면 어떤 기분일지도 한번 생각을 해 봤어. 연습을 하러 와서는 선수들을 이끄는 역할을 바로 내가 했어야 했는데 하는 생각에 사로잡히고, 경기 중 자기가 한 행동에 대해 일일이 주장한테 설명해야 되고, 전략 회의에서는 신경 끄라는 말이나 듣고. 나라면 무능력하다는 실망감과 주장에 대한 질투심에 엄청난 감정을 쏟아부었을 것 같아. 고문이나 다름없는 감정이겠지.

아마 지금 포터도 그런 비슷한 고문을 당하고 있는 게 아니었을까.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

사흘 후 연습 시간에는 선수들을 더 강하게 밀어붙였어. 이제는 플레이 전면에서 실력을 키우고 인내력을 최대한 끌어올려야 할 시기였잖아. 브리랑 릴리 그리고 나는 오랜 연습 끝에 호크헤드 공격 대형을 그래도 자연스럽게 구성할 수 있게 됐어. 얼마 안 돼서 이젠 리처드가 말했던 대형 이동을 시도해봐도 괜찮겠다는 생각까지 들 정도였지.

밝은 눈비가 보슬보슬 내려오는 경기장에서 나는 몇 겹으로 옷을 껴입고도 몸을 떨고 있었어. 하지만 이렇게 궂은 날씨에도 연습을 하고 있다는 사실이 정말 기뻤어. 이런 날씨 속에서도 경기를 하려면 연습을 해 줘야지.

"포터, 잠깐 나 좀 보자." 연습이 끝나고 선수들이 다들 락커룸에서 나갈 준비를 하고 있을 때 내가 소리쳤어.

그러자 제임스와 릴리가 단번에 날 돌아봤어. 그 둘은 서로를 잠깐 돌아봤고, 다시 날 돌아보고, 똑같은 표정으로 왜 그러냐는 듯 눈썹을 치켜 올렸어. 와, 저럴 때 보면 정말 남매라는 게 보이는걸.

"아, 제임스 말야." 난 말을 확실히 했어.

자라가 옆에서 휘파람을 불었고, 난 그런 자라에게 헤드락을 걸어 주려고 한쪽 팔을 둘렀어. 자라는 문을 나가면서 내 팔을 빠르게 피하려고 했지만 내가 먼저 빠르게 붙잡았지.

"하!" 나는 자라를 붙잡고 소리를 쳤어. "한번만 더 그딴 짓 해 봐!"

락커룸에서 줄을 지어 나가던 선수들이 한꺼번에 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 그리고 잠시 후 냄새 나는 락커룸 공동구역에는 나와 포터만이 남아서 서 있었어.

"포터, 저번에 플레이북에 대해서는 내가 제대로 사과할 기회가 없었어." 빈 방에 울리는 내 목소리는 왠지모르게 평소보다 작았어. "난... 그러니까..."

하고 싶었던 말을 어떻게 뱉어내야 할 지 생각이 나지 않았어. 불안한 마음에 뒤로 묶은 포니테일 머리를 괜히 앞으로 끌어왔지.

"널 왜 불렀냐면... 그 때 내가 했던 짓이 좀... 너무했던 것 같아서."

"이해해." 포터는 씩 입꼬리를 올리고 말했어. "내 플레이북이 너무 어마어마하게 훌륭해서 네 걸 보여주기가 부끄러웠던 거겠지. 이해할 수 있어."

난 경악을 하고 입을 떡하니 벌렸어. 물론 포터가 방금 한 말이 다 맞는 말이긴 했지, 절대 인정하진 않을 거지만! 지금 포터가 하는 짓보다도 더 심한 반응이 나올 거 아냐?

그리고 사실 어제 포터의 플레이북을 보고 나서 내 플레이북을 보고 또 봤는데, 내가 써 놓은 것도 포터가 써 둔 내용에 절대 뒤지지는 않는 것들이었단 말야. 몇 개는 포터 것보다 더 좋은 내용도 있었어, 내가 내 입으로 말하긴 좀 뭐하지만.

그리고 잔뜩 화 나 있던 포터는 또 갑자기 어디로 간 거야? 순식간에 도로 원래의 포터로 돌아와버렸잖아.

"조용히 해," 나는 일부러 미소를 지어내서 잔뜩 놀랐다는 표정을 지워버렸어. "포터, 내 플레이북만 있으면 하우스컵 우승은 따 놓은 거나 마찬가지일거라고."

"야, 근데." 포터는 그 말로 다시 날 잔뜩 놀래켰어. "니가 내 어깨에다 기대고 울기까지 한 이상, 날 제임스라고 불러야 하는 게 맞지 않을까."

난 잠시 할 말을 잃고 가만히 서 있었어. 포터를... _제임스_ 라고 부르라고? 난 느릿느릿 눈을 깜박였어.

"넌 나한테 우드라고 하잖아." 나는 그 점을 짚어냈어.

솔직히 말하면 그 말을 뱉으면서도 아니라고 생각하긴 했어. 기억을 곱씹어보면 슬리데린과의 경기에서 지고 나서 락커룸에서 펑펑 울었을 때, 그 때는 에바라고 불렀었잖아.

포터 (제임스?) 는 그저 어깨를 으쓱이기만 했어. "난 널 에바라고 부르는 데 딱히 별 문제 없는데. 예쁜 이름이잖아, 에바."

그 말에 내 얼굴이 달아오르기 시작했어. 망할 히포그리프, 내가 지금 제임스 포터가 한 말 때문에 얼굴을 붉히는 거야? 이게 대체 무슨 일이야? 완전 미친 소리잖아! 분명 내가 미쳐가고 있는 걸 거야...

내 빨개진 볼을 보고 난 얘가 비웃거나 최소한 장난스런 말 하나라도 던질 거라고 생각했는데, 그런 기미도 보이질 않더라구. 정말 오늘따라 왜 이렇게 놀라운 짓만 할까.

비웃거나 장난스런 말 대신 이런 답이 왔어. "그리고 이젠 팀에 포터가 둘이기도 하잖아. 그냥 '포터!'라고만 소리치면 누굴 부르는지 헷갈릴 수도 있잖냐. 릴리는 네가 자기한테 소리치는 거라고 생각할 수도 있으니까."

난 팔짱을 끼고 섰어. 고맙게도 내 얼굴이 이젠 원래 상태로 돌아와 줬어. "내가 널 볼 때마다 소리나 지르고 다니기라도 한다는 듯이 말한다?"

"맞잖아!" 포터 – 음, 제임스는 단호하게 항변을 했어. 우린 이제 락커룸을 나와서 성으로 돌아가는 길을 걷고 있었어. "오늘도 다른 애들한테는 빗자루 제대로 잡으란 소리 한 번도 안 했으면서."

"그거야 뭐, 너도 알 거 아냐, 네가 지금 연습을 설렁설렁 하면 안 된다는 거. 날 빼면 지금 선수들 중 팀에 가장 오래 있던 사람은 너니까." 나는 논리적으로 답했어.

물론 일부러 괴롭히려는 건 아냐, 오늘따라 애가 연습에 진지하지 못했던 것 같아서 그랬지. 지금 우리가 퀴디치 컵을 탈 작정이라면 그건 용납할 수 없는 행동이니까.

"그래, 근데, 아까 너도 팔꿈치 제대로 넣고 있지 않던데. 내 수색꾼으로서의 자부심을 모욕하는 거라고."

난 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "오, 말도 안 되는 소리 마. 네가 대단한 수색꾼이라는 건 그 누구보다도 네가 잘 알잖아."

포터 – 제임스는 고개를 살짝 갸우뚱했어. 그 얼굴을 가득 채우고 있던 오만이 한순간에 사라져버렸어. "정말 그렇게 생각해?"

내 얼굴이 점점 빨개지는 게 느껴져. 또. 웁스, 그 말을 할 생각은 아니었는데. 그 부분은 내가 포터 – 아니 제임스 복근이 상당히 멋있다고 생각한다는 사실이랑 같이 절대 얘가 알게 되면 안 되는 부분들 중 하나였단 말이야.

"어... 음, 그렇지." 나는 말을 더듬었어. "아니었다면 네가 팀에 들어올 수 있었을 리가 없잖아."

커다란 미소를 띄우는 걸 보니 그 답이 꽤나 만족스러웠나 봐. "알고 있었어, 네가 사실 우리 팀 최고의 선수는 나라고 생각하고 있었다는 거."

"야, 잠깐만," 나는 그의 어깨를 쿡쿡 찌르며 대답했어. "난 네가 _대단_ 하다고 했지 _최고_ 라는 말은 안 했는데?"

"그거나 그거나지." 포- 제임스는 내 설명을 깔끔하게 무시해버렸어.

"다르지!"

"그래, 알았어, 그럼 대체 누가 최고의 선수인데?" 갈색 두 눈이 내게 도전장을 내미는 듯하며 반짝 빛났어. 얼굴은 입꼬리를 올리지 않으려고 애쓰고 있는 게 보여.

"넌 아냐." 난 씩 미소를 지으며 대답했어.

"아, 나라고 생각하는 게 맞구나? 그러니까 대답을 못 하겠지." 대체 저 멍청이의 근거 없는 자신감은 어디서 나오는 걸까.

"알았어, 우리 팀 최고의 선수는..." 난 잠시 그럴듯한 거짓말을 생각해 내려고 애를 썼어. "니코, 니코야!"

포터 –어머, 제임스- 는 그 답을 듣고 콧방귀를 뀔 뿐이었어. "네가 지금 거짓말하는 게 아니라면 진지하게 다시 생각 좀 해 봐라."

"니코도 뛰어난 선수잖아." 나는 반박을 했어, 니코는 뛰어난 선수가 맞으니까.

"그거야 그렇지만." 포터는 간단하게 대답을 했어. "니코가 나나 너만큼 뛰어나진 않지."

포ㅌ... 제임스가 방금 날 칭찬한 거야? 이 다음은 또 뭐야?

물론, 내가 항상 경기장에서의 우리는 거의 동급이라는 생각을 갖고 있었단 사실을 나는 절대 대놓고 인정하지 않을 작정이었어. 팀에서의 포지션이 다르니 우리를 정확히 비교하기란 애초에 어렵기도 했지만, 둘 다 정말 훌륭하게 잘 날았고 선수로서도 뛰어났으니까. 아마 유전자 때문이겠지.

"그래도 내가 너보단 조금 더 낫지만." 제임스는 시선 끝으로 날 살짝 돌아보면서 씩 미소를 지었어. 웃음을 터뜨리면서 갈색 눈이 반짝였고 얼굴에는 내 성질을 슬슬 돋굴 때나 올라오는 미소가 올라왔어.

"뭐래," 나는 맞서 대꾸했어. "하지만 지금 우리 팀 주장은 나인걸. 그러니까 굳이 우열을 가리자면 _내_ 가 _너_ 보다 낫지 않을까? 그 얘기가 나오니 말인데, 싸우지 않고 평화로울 때 하고 싶었던 말이 있었거든? 이 말 때문에 싸우게 될지도 모르겠지만. 내가 주장이 된 게 우리 아빠가 올리버 우드이기 때문이라고 하는 거 말야, 솔직히 좀 모순적이지 않아? 같은 논리로 네가 주장이 됐다면 난 너희 엄마가 전직 선수고 지금은 예언자 일보에 퀴디치 기사를 쓰고 계시는 데다 너희 아빠가 해리 포터라서 그런 거라고 할 수도 있는 거잖아."

"그래, 다들 그런 말을 했겠지." 제임스는 불편한 기색으로 어깨를 으쓱였어. "나도 그런 말을 들으면 아무래도 조금은 뜨끔했을 거고... 그래서 내가 너한테 그런 말을 했던 건데."

무슨 소리냐는 내 얼굴을 보고 제임스는 설명을 더 덧붙였어. "난 화가 났던 거야. 그렇다고 내가... 음, 그 왜 있잖냐... 알버스도 그랬거든, 형은 패배를 인정하지 못하는 것뿐이라고."

그리고 내가 제임스의 말이 무슨 뜻인지를 곰곰이 생각하는 동안 침묵이 감돌았어. 하지만 곧 제임스가 얼굴에 작은 미소를 띠고 다시 입을 열었어. "그래도 네가 오마라랑 사이가 _각별_ 했다는 생각은 안 바꿔."

전에도 나한테 이런 말을 한 적이 있었지, 하지만 지금 하는 말에는 전과 다르게 악의가 없었어. 솔직히는 추궁이라기보다 농담을 하려는 것 같은 어조였구.

"근데 대체 왜 그런 생각을 하는 건데?" 나는 잔뜩 화가 나서 두 손을 위로 들었어. "난. 절대. 션이랑. 그런. 적. 없어. 단 한 번도. 그래, 5학년 때 우승컵을 탔을 때 볼에다 살짝 입을 맞춘 적은 있지만, 그렇다고 사귀거나 했던 건 아니라고!"

"그 형이 너 좋아했었어." 포터 – 제임스 – 는 고개를 약간 기울이면서 말을 내뱉더니 두 손을 바지 주머니에다 찔러 넣고는 길바닥에 놓인 돌멩이 하나를 걷어찼어.

 _잠깐만_ _..._ _뭐_ _?_

"그럴 리 없어." 난 저번 학기에 있었던 일을 머릿속으로 쭉 훑으며 대답했어. "나도 내가 연애 감정에 끔찍하게 눈치가 없다는 건 알아, 하지만..." 난 열심히 생각을 하면서 말꼬리를 흐렸어. "크리스틴이 키에런을 좋아한다는 걸 알아차리는 데는 한 달이 걸렸었지. 도서관에만 가면 왜 크리스틴이 키에런이나 걔 친구들 주변에 앉고 싶어 하는지 도저히 이해가 안 가는 거야. 크리스틴이 수업시간 내내 키에런만 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었고 키에런도 자꾸 고개를 돌리는데도 난 전혀 몰랐다니까."

포ㅌㅡ 제임스는 몰이꾼 방망이로 머리를 한 대 얻어맞기라도 한 것 같은 표정을 지었어. "너한테 뭐라도 말을 걸 핑계를 찾고, 작업을 걸고, 장난을 치고, 널 좋아하는 다른 남자들이랑 말싸움을 하고, 네가 화를 낼 때 눈이 빛나는 걸 보려고 성질을 건드리고 또 – 아니 그러니까... 넌 그게 다 뭔가 평범하지 않은 뜻이 있다고는 생각을 안 하는 거냐?"

"션은 그런 짓 한 번도 안 했는데." 난 방금 그 말의 뜻을 알아듣지 못하고 목소리를 높였어. 만약 션이 날 좋아해서 그런 행동들을 했으면 아무리 나라도 눈치를 챘겠지, 안 그래? 경기장 밖에서 아예 말을 안 했다는 건 아니지만 퀴디치가 아닌 다른 걸로 함께 시간을 보내는 경우는 많이 없었는걸.

제임스는 방금 그 말은 안 하는 게 나았겠다는 듯 웃음을 터뜨리더니 고개를 가로저었어. "에바 우드, 넌 정말 다른 여자애들 같지가 않아."

그 말에 상처를 받는 게 맞는 건지 고민하고 있는 사이 제임스가 짤막하게 덧붙였어. "칭찬으로 들어. 긍정적으로 한 말이었으니까."

음... 20분만에 내 세계관이 확 뒤집혀버린 것만 같은 기분이야.

"아, 크리스틴이랑 키에런한테 도서관에서 만나자고 했었는데," 난 성 입구에 도착해서 제임스에게 말했어. "크리스틴이 내 가방을 가져오겠다고 했으니까, 난 탑으로 다시 안 가도 될 것 같아."

"아," 조금은 실망한 듯 한 얼굴로 제임스가 말했어. "그래 그럼, 나중에 봐... _에바_ _._ "

"잘 가... _제임스_ _._ " 난 미소를 짓고 그를 똑같이 따라했어. 제임스는 따라 미소를 짓더니 모퉁이를 돌아 걸어가기 시작했어.

그리고 도서관 안에 들어가서 크리스틴과 키에런을 열심히 찾았지. 지나가다 보니 저쪽 책장 사이의 한 테이블 구석에서 로즈 위즐리와 스코피어스 말포이가 낡고 두꺼운 책 한 권을 놓고 싸우는 것 같더라. 다른 테이블에는 3학년들 몇 명이 모여서 책상 위에다 책들을 쫙 펼쳐 놓고 뭔가를 열심히 찾아대고 있었어.

"여기야!" 마법도서 서가 옆 테이블에서 키에런이 날 보고 손을 흔들었어. 하필이면 마법 책 옆이라니, 정말 현실적이고 래번클로다운 애야.

"근데 내가 거기 껴도 돼?" 나는 장난스레 물었어. 사실 그 둘 사이에 내가 끼어 있다고 해서 둘 다 크게 불편해하진 않았으니 그 말을 하나 마나 별 상관이 없다는 생각이 들긴 했지만.

"앉아." 키에런은 평소와 같은 친절한 미소를 짓고 자신과 크리스틴의 반대편에 있는 빈 의자를 가리켰어.

"그냥 _공부_ 하는 거잖아." 크리스틴이 짜증난 목소리로 말했어. "왜 아직까지도 그러고 있어, 그냥 작문 숙제를 하는데도 괜히 어색해하면서 앉아 있을 필요는 없어. 그리고 제발 너 때문에 우리가 불편할거란 라는 생각은 하지 마. 우린 다 친구잖아."

"근데 난 작년 발렌타인데이 때 마법 시험공부를 하는 동안에는 너희 둘의 애정행각 때문에 끔찍해 죽을 뻔했던 기억이 나는데?" 난 의자를 끌어다 놓고 앉으며 말했어. "그런데 내가 어떻게 어색하단 생각을 안 하겠어."

키에런은 붉게 달아오른 얼굴에 그 때는 미안했다는 표정을 지었어. "그래도 그 땐 발렌타인데이 하루 전이었잖아." 그리고 이런 반박을 하고 나섰지. "게다가 만난 지 정확히 네 달째가 되어가는 시점이기도 했고."

"그래, 내 말이 바로 그 말이라니까!" 난 입꼬리를 씩 올렸어. 오, 멀린, 내가 입꼬리를 올리고 있어. 포터 –아니, 제임스- 한테 옮은 건가 봐. 좋은 건 아닐 텐데.

"알았어, 알았어, 우리가 미안해. 그렇다고 너무 뭐라고 할 것까진 없잖아. 그러는 너도 이번 주말에 데이트 나간다면서?" 크리스틴은 데이트 얘기를 다시 꺼내줬어. "그 얘기가 나오니 말인데, 그 때 뭐 입고 나갈 거야?"

흠... 한 번도 생각해본 적이 없는데. 단 한 번도 말야. 그러고 보니 딱히 입을 기회가 없었던 푸들미어 스웨터가 있었던 것 같은데. 11월 초지만 날씨가 꽤나 쌀쌀하니까. 예뻐 보이고 싶긴 하지만 그렇다고 하루 종일을 괜히 추위에 떨며 보내고 싶지도 않았는걸.

"푸들미어 스웨터나, 점퍼나, 재킷은 절대 안 돼." 크리스틴이 강경한 목소리로 말했어. 내 머릿속을 읽기라도 했나 봐.

아, 그럼 어떡하지?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자 첼리입니당

이렇게 에바는 결국 조나단과 데이트를 나가게 되네요..! 어떤 일이 있을까요 두구두구

항상 와주시는 여러분 항상 감사합니당:) 게임온 한역본 완결까지 열심히 달려봐요 밤빰


	12. Chapter 11: 조나단과의 호그스미드 데이트

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

11\. 조나단과의 호그스미드 데이트

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

호그스미드 방문일 아침, 난 지난 약초학 수업 때 조나단과 약속한 대로 아침을 먼저 먹고 학교 앞뜰로 나갔어.

크리스틴이 굳이 내 첫 데이트에 입고 나갈 옷을 골라 주겠다며 나서 주더라구. 나도 봐 줄 만한 옷으로 잘 골라 입을 수 있는데 말야.

사실 조나단과의 데이트를 '내 첫 데이트'라고 하긴 어려울 것 같긴 해. 전에도 몇 번 신청을 받은 적은 있었거든, 내가 별로 관심이 없어서 거절했을 뿐이었지.

물론 딱 두 번만은 예외로 치자. 내가 퀴디치를 한다고 해서 남자애들이 날 여자로 보지 않는다는 건 아닌데, 크리스틴이 말하기로는 내가 경기장에서도 잘 뛰고, 수업 시간에도 꽤 잘 하고, 혼자 일처리를 잘 하는 모습에서 조금은 거리감이나 장벽 같은 걸 만드나 봐.

보통은 그냥 친구들이랑 호그스미드를 돌아다니는 것도 나쁘지 않지만, 글쎄... 누구한테 데이트 신청을 받는다는 건 분명 기분 좋은 일이어야 하잖아. 내가 로맨틱한 스타일이라고 생각해본 적은 없었는데, 이 날 아침에는 불안함 반 기대감 반에 속이 다 울렁거리던걸.

"안녕." 조나단은 평소와 같은 따뜻한 미소로 날 맞아주었어. 짙은 색 바지와 파란 스웨터를 입고 그 위에 망토를 걸친 모습이었지. 망토 왼쪽 가슴께에는 학생회장 배지를 달았고 목에는 후플푸프 목도리를 따뜻하게 둘렀어. 그리고 평소처럼 잘생겼지.

"안녕." 나는 마주 인사를 하면서 속으로 날 조이는 긴장감이 제발 풀리길 바랐어. 오빠에다 남동생까지 두 명이 더 있으면서, 평소에 남자애들과 얘기를 안 하는 것도 아니면서 남자애 앞에서 이렇게 몸이 굳다니 바보같단 생각이 들었어.

그래도 조나단은 그냥 평범한 남자애가 아니긴 했지. 오늘 내 데이트 상대니까.

"너 오늘 정말 예쁘다." 호그스미드 마을로 가는 길을 걷기 시작하면서 조나단이 내게 말했어.

크리스틴이 골라 준 옷 다섯 벌을 죄다 거절해버리고 (덕분에 크리스틴이 엄청 짜증을 내긴 했지만), 결국 내가 고른 옷이 괜찮은 선택이었다니 너무 기뻤어. 내가 무슨 옷을 입고 있었냐면, 크리스틴이 내 옷장을 뒤지다가 찾아내기 전까진 내 옷이었던 줄도 몰랐던 긴 소매의 짙은 초록색 블라우스와 무릎 길이까지 내려오는 회색 플레어스커트야.

사실 치마는 크리스틴이 권해 준 거였어. 난 치마는 내게 어울리는 것 같지도 않고 별로라고 했지, 쓸데없이 추운 건 절대 싫었거든. 멀린의 이름에 대고 스코틀랜드의 11월이었잖아. 그 속에서 떨다가 괜히 폐렴이나 걸려서 남은 퀴디치 시즌을 통으로 놓쳐버리면 어떡해?

크리스틴과 나는 그 문제로 한참 열띤 토론을 했어, 다 맘에 안 든다면 아예 아무것도 안 입고 나갈 거냐는 말도 들었다니까. 결국은 까만 교복 스타킹을 같이 입어서 조금이라도 따뜻하게 하고 나가겠다는 데서 협의를 봤지.

"네 동생들을 한번 만났었어." 호그스미드로 떠나는 학생들 사이를 따라 길을 걸어가던 조나단이 갑자기 말했어. "후플푸프 학생휴게실에서 나오고 있던 날 불러서 너한테 무슨 목적으로 접근하는 건지 진지하게 할 말이 있다고 하더라."

난 순간 걸음을 멈추고, 긍정적으로 말하자면 '충격 받은 표정'으로 조나단의 얼굴을 마주봤어. "그 놈들이...?"

지금까지 살면서 이렇게까지 창피한 적은 처음이었어. 멋있고 훌륭한 남자랑 데이트 한 번 나가는 일에도 날 가만히 못 두겠다는 거야? 마법을 쓰지 못하는 생물의 권리를 보장하기 위한 일을 하는 게 꿈인 후플푸프 학생회장보다도 더 훌륭한 학생이 어디 있겠냐구.

조나단은 예의 있는 미소를 띠고 고개를 끄덕였어. "그래도 난 별로 신경 안 써. 내가 너한테 갖고 있는 마음은 순수하다는 걸 설득시켰으니까."

계속 길을 걸어가면서 조나단은 말을 덧붙였어. "사실 그 얘기를 하고 나서는 내가 좋아하는 퀴디치 팀이 뭐냐고도 물어봤었어."

그 질문이 나오고 나서야 난 마음을 놓을 수 있었어. 그리고 나도 모르게 웃음이 터져나왔어. "정말 리처드랑 가레스다운 질문이다."

"그럼 네 가족들은 전부 다 그렇게 퀴디치에..." 조나단은 맞는 말을 찾으려고 하는지 잠시 말을 멈췄어. " _열정_ 적인 사람들이야?"

"정확해." 난 간단하게 대답을 했어. "우리 아빠가 푸들미어 선수로 있다가 지금은 코치 일을 하고 계시잖아. 엄마는 퀴디치 주간지 편집장이시구, 오빠까지 푸들미어 후보 선수니까. 나도 나름 기숙사 팀 선수고, 리처드도 선수면서 리그팀에 들어가 전략 짜는 일을 하는 게 꿈인 애고, 가레스의 장래희망도 퀴디치 트레이너야. 퀴디치 자체를 다들 정말 좋아하지. 전략도, 연습도, 노력도, 무엇보다 승리감, 그리고 그 우정과 경쟁심... 퀴디치 그 자체까지. 모든 것들이 다 정말 엄청나. 난 정말 퀴디치를 좋아하는 걸 넘어 _사랑_ 할 정도야. 퀴디치 없는 나는 상상할 수가 없어."

"어, 와우." 가 약간은 멍해 보이는 조나단의 대답이었어.

맞아, 난 퀴디치랑 관련된 이야기만 나왔다 하면 열정적으로 말을 쏟게 되는 걸 어쩔 수가 없어. 내가 퀴디치를 얼마나 사랑하는지 표현하는 말을 굳이 가리고 싶진 않아. 나는 나잖아? 조나단에겐 별로 달가운 일이 아니라면, 안 된 일일 뿐이지.

조나단의 표정에 왠지 모를 불안감이 떠올랐어. "있지, 내가 너한테 솔직하게 말해야 할 게 하나 있는데..." 조나단은 느리게 말을 이었어.

"응, 뭔데?" 나는 조나단이 말을 잇기를 기다리다 아무 답도 없자 말을 재촉했어. 그런 식으로 잔뜩 궁금하게 해 놓고 입을 닫아버리다니.

조나단은 걸음을 멈추고는 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었다가 무릎을 살짝 굽혀 내 눈을 똑바로 마주봤어.

"난 퀴디치를 그렇게 좋아하지는 않아. 전혀."

그 상황에서 내가 할 수 있는 반응이라고는 멍한 얼굴로 조나단을 쳐다보는 것뿐이었어. 어떻게 퀴디치를 안 좋아하는 사람이 있을 수가 있지? 세상에 존재했고 존재하는 것들 중 가장 최고의 스포츠고 취미고 문화인데!

"그럼 심심할 땐 뭘 하는데?" 결국 뱉은 질문이라고는 그런 바보 같은 것뿐이었어.

조나단은 그저 평소와 같이 즐거운 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "책을 많이 읽지. 음악도 좋아해서 피아노를 치기도 하고. 그리고 또... 다른 지역의 문화에 대해 배우는 것도 좋아해."

"어, 그-그럼..." 난 퀴디치를 좋아하지 않는다는 사람에게는 어떤 말을 해야 하는 건지 전혀 감이 잡히지 않아 말을 더듬었어. "그럼 너는... 너는 왜... 퀴디치를 안 좋아하는 거야?"

조나단은 뒷목을 긁적였어. "나한텐 좀 폭력적이라서. 헷갈리는 규칙도 많고, 진행 속도도 너무 빨라서 말야."

"그치만 그게 바로 퀴디치의 매력인데!" 난 조나단의 말을 도저히 이해하지 못하고 소리를 질렀어.

나는 퀴디치를 이해하지도 못하고 좋아하지도 않는 망상적인 남자랑 데이트를 하고 있었던 거야. 그리고 더 최악인 건 뭔지 알아? 최소한 퀴디치를 이해해보려고도 좋아해보려고도 하는 마음조차 없어 보였다는 거야. 이건 좀 문제가 되지 않을까?

"난 차라리 크리켓 경기를 보는 게 나아." 조나단의 말에 난 소리를 지를 뻔 했어.

퀴디치보다 크리켓이라고?! 저런 말을 듣자니 죽고싶은걸.

그래, 너무 과한 말이었단 건 인정해. 그렇게 과장인 것도 아니긴 하지만.

호그스미드를 향해 가는 길을 걷는 내내 난 조나단이 하는 말을 이해해 보려고 열심히 머리를 굴려야 했어. 우리 가족들 같은 사람들에게 있어 퀴디치를 좋아하지 않는다는 건... 애초에 일어날 수가 없는 일이었지.

"미안해." 하이 거리에 도착했을 때 난 고개를 가로저으며 말했어. "난 그냥 좀... 퀴디치를 좋아하지 않는다는 게 이해하기 힘들어. 퀴디치는 사실상 내 전부라서..."

"네 인생이 전부 다 퀴디치지는 않을 거 아냐," 조나단은 친절한 웃음을 지었어. 분명 내가 농담을 하고 있다고 오해하는 걸 거야.

오, 조나단은 정말 아무것도 몰라. 내 취미는 많지만 퀴디치와 관련이 없는 건 하나도 없다구. 퀴디치는 내 과거고, 현재고, 또 미래란 말이야. 물론 일어나서 잠들 때까지 퀴디치만 하고 산다는 건 아니지만, 내 인생의 가장 중심 테마는 언제나 퀴디치였는걸.

"아냐, _정말_ 그래." 나는 다시 설명을 시작했어. "퀴디치는 내가 살아가고 숨쉬는 모든 것 그 자체라구. 우리 가족들과 친구들을 빼면 세상에서 내가 가장 사랑하는 게 바로 퀴디치야. 내 인생의 목표도 리그팀 –물론 푸들미어- 선수가 되는 거고."

"안에 들어가 볼래?" 조나단은 길가에 있던 서점 _책과 두루마리_ 를 가리켰어

"그래, 좋아." 내가 말했어. "침입자 시리즈 새 책이 나왔는지 보고 싶었어."

"들어본 적 있는 책이네." 조나단은 문을 잠시 잡아서 내가 먼저 들어갈 수 있도록 해 주며 말했어.

시야 끝으로 언뜻 포터와 친구들이 우리를 지나쳐서 종코 가게 쪽 방향으로 가는 게 보였어. 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 프레드는 배꼽을 잡고 신나게 웃어 대고 있었고 포터는 옆에서 연속으로 주문을 몇 방 맞기라도 한 듯한 표정을 짓고 있더라구.

"이사벨이라는 마녀가 자기 정체를 숨기고 남장을 해서 선수 전원이 남자인 퀴디치 팀에 잠입하는 이야기야." 가게에 들어서면서 난 침입자 시리즈에 대해 설명했어. "정말 대단하고 재밌는 책이야!"

침입자는 내가 가장 좋아하는 책이었거든. 3권에서 이사벨이 그 팀의 리드 추격꾼이 됐는데, 이사벨이 사랑하는 팀 파수꾼에게 정체를 털어놓는 게 언제쯤이 될지 정말 모르겠어. 게다가 퀴디치 잡지의 기자 하나가 이사벨을 더 깊게 조사하려고 하는 바람에 이사벨의 상황이 좀 난감해진 상황이야.

"네가 가장 좋아하는 책은 뭐야?" 조나단은 내 대답이 마음에 드는 듯 생각에 잠겼어.

"음, 침입자 시리즈를 빼면, 아마 퀴디치의 역사나 미친 것처럼 날아라."

조나단은 꽤나 놀란 표정을 지었어. 내가 하는 말을 전부 다 이해하고 넘어갈 필요는 없을 텐데 말야. "퀴디치랑 관련 없는 책 중에 네가 가장 마지막으로 읽은 책이 뭐야?"

난 뭐라도 생각을 해 보려고 머릿속을 헤집어봤지만, 아무것도 생각나는 게 없었어. "어... 교과서도 포함해서?"

조나단은 놀랐다는 말로 설명할 수 없을 정도의 표정을 지었어. "여기서 다른 읽을 만 한 책을 좀 찾아보자. 내가 도와줄게."

"읽을 책은 이미 많은걸," 나는 그렇게 말을 했어. 그래, 내가 저번 주에 호그와트 도서관에서 빌렸던 책들이 전부 다 퀴디치 책들이었단 걸 부정하지는 않겠는데, 학교 수업 때문에 빌린 게 아닌 책이란 건 사실이잖아! 퀴디치 책도 책은 책 아니겠어?

"퀴디치 매뉴얼이나 규칙서는 빼야지." 조나단이 다 안다는 얼굴을 하고 덧붙였어.

음, 그럼 좀 얘기가 달라지겠지만.

"난 다른 책을 읽을 '시간'이 없단 말야, 퀴디치 팀 주장으로서 일급비밀의 연구를 해야 한다구." 난 당연하다는 듯 설명을 했어. "그럼 네가 가장 좋아하는 책은 뭐야?" 난 내 한도끝도 없는 퀴디치 사랑에 대한 질문을 잠시 미뤄 두려 질문을 던졌어.

"헤르미온느 그레인저-위즐리의 박탈할 수 없는 영국 집요정의 자주/전문적 권리."

어...

"그냥 농담이야." 조나단의 말에 난 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었어. "내 진로 분야에서 필독도서인 책이긴 하지만 자주 읽지는 않아. 내가 좋아하는 책이라면 휴 르웰린-존스의 운명의 지팡이야."

"아, 그 책 읽어 본 적 있어." 나는 신이 나서 말했어. 오, 나도 퀴디치랑 관련 없는 책을 가끔은 읽긴 읽나 봐. 다른 사람들이 다들 읽는 책들을 아예 안 볼 수는 없었으니 당연한 이야기일지도 모르겠지만.

"가볍게 읽기엔 이런 게 괜찮을 텐데." 조나단이 작은 책을 하나 집어 들면서 말했어. 표지는 짙은 초록색이었는데 언뜻 보면 곰팡이가 핀 것 같은 디자인이야.

"독버섯 백과사전." 난 책 제목을 소리내어 읽어 보고 눈썹을 치켜올렸어.

"재밌어 보이지 않아?" 조나단은 웃으면서 그 책을 다시 책장에 꽂았어.

침입자 시리즈의 네 번째 책은 아직 나오지 않았더라구. 하지만 조나단이 재밌을 것 같은 스릴러 소설을 하나 찾아 줬어. 범죄를 막기 위해 과거로 여행하는 마법사의 이야기였지.

그리고 나서 점심을 먹으려고 스리 브룸스틱스에 갔어. 언제나처럼 사람들로 꽉 차 있더라.

"넌 혹시 형이나 동생은 없어?" 주문한 음식이 나오길 기다리면서 내가 물었어.

조나단은 고개를 가로저었어. "어, 그냥 나 하나야. 그래도 전혀 불만은 없어. 우리 부모님께서는 항상 내 사생활을 존중해주시고 적당히 가까운 거리를 유지하시거든. 날 많이 아끼는 분들이시고. 형제자매가 있었으면 좋겠다는 생각은 한 번도 안 해 봤어, 넌 신기하다고 생각할 지도 모르겠지만."

"우리 오빠랑 동생들은 가끔 날 너무 미치게 하는데." 난 즐거운 미소를 짓고 말을 시작했어. "그래도 내가 정말 사랑하는 사람들이야. 오빠나 동생들이 없었다면 어떤 인생을 살았을지 상상이 안 가. 날 나무 위에서 밀어 버리거나 내 잘못을 자꾸 운운하는 사람들이 없었다면 분명 심심했을-"

"널 나무 위에서 밀었다고?" 조나단은 혼란스러운 얼굴로 눈썹을 치켜 올렸어.

"그냥 애정의 표시로 하는 장난이야." 나는 그렇게 대답했어. 이 대답 때문에 조나단은 더 혼란스러워진 것 같긴 하지만. 뭐라고 할 생각인 건 아니지만, 외동인 조나단은 우리 남매들간의 유대감을 절대 이해하지 못 할 거야.

내 삶에서 가장 우선이 되는 건 당연히 퀴디치 분야에서 일을 하는 거긴 하지만, 만약 내가 결혼을 해서 아이를 낳는다면, 최소한 둘이나 셋이었으면 좋겠어. 나처럼 형제자매들 틈에서 자랄 수 있도록. 아이가 크는 데는 형제가 많은 게 최고라고 생각하거든.

"근데 좀 힘들진 않아? 오빠와 남동생 틈에서 혼자 여자라는 게?"

"응, 엄, 아니." 난 곰곰이 생각을 했어. "내 옷을 맘대로 훔쳐 입는 사람이 없다는 건 좋아. 그래도 한편으로는 남자만 셋인 틈에서 자라다보니 여자애들만 모여 사는 기숙사 생활에 적응하기 힘들었던 것 같기도 해."

조나단은 그 말이 꽤 재밌다고 생각했나 봐. 그래도 미쳤다는 인상을 주는 것보단 나을 것 같다는 생각이 들었어.

곧 주문한 음식이 나왔어. 난 치킨 패스티를 주문했고 조나단은 구운 샌드위치를 시켰었지. 막 나온 요리를 한 입 먹어보려고 했던 찰나, 리라 리날디와 그 친구 두 명이 우리 테이블 옆을 지나쳐 갔어. 정확히는 리라가 날 알아보지 못했다면 지나쳐 갈 '뻔'했지.

"에바 우드에 학생회장이라." 리라는 평소와 같은 재수없는 목소리로 비웃음을 날렸어. "참... 독특하다. 말 좀 해 봐, 포터는 뭐래? 네가 포터랑 사귄다는 소문을 들었던 것 같은데 말이야."

정말 멍청한 건지 그런 척을 하는 건진 모르겠지만, 그 소문을 _들었_ 다고? 자기가 _퍼트리고_ 다닌 장본인이란 건 누구보다도 잘 알 텐데 말야.

"사실이 아니란 거 알잖아, 리날디. 제발 꺼져 주면 안 될까?" 난 리라를 보고 쏘아붙였어.

"어머, 민감한 언니네," 리날디의 친구 중 하나가 냉소적인 미소를 지었어. 걔 이름이 뭐였는지는 기억도 안 나. 캐서린? 첼시? 퀴디치 선수가 아닌 슬리데린들한테는 별 관심이 없어서 말야.

리라는 머리카락을 어깨 뒤로 쓸어 넘겼어. "아직도 그 경기 때문에 속상해 있는 건 아니지? 원래 최고의 팀이 이기는 법이니까, 너무 마음 상해하진 마."

"슬리데린이 최고의 팀이라기에는 좀 _많이_ 무리가 있는 것 같은데. 혹시 네가 모를까 봐 말해 주자면 말야, 너희 파수꾼은 퀘이플만 겨우 들고 있었어. 그리고 난 몰이꾼을 뽑을 때 덩치보단 실력을 봐."

"그리핀도르가 그렇게 대단하신 팀이라면, _대체 왜 진 걸까_ _?_ " 거의 검정에 가까운 리라의 갈색 눈이 가게의 불빛 아래 분노로 반짝이고 있었어.

"어차피 우승컵은 우리 거야. 기대해도 좋아."

난 절대 리날디와 슬리데린에게 지지 않을 거야. 우승컵은 그리핀도르의 차지가 될 거라구. 래번클로와의 결승전에서 최선을 다하면 분명히 우리가 이길 수 있어.

"미안하지만 이제 그만 가 주면 고맙겠어." 조나단이 입을 열었어. 조용하지만 엄격한 지휘권을 가진 목소리야. 순간 얘가 이래서 학생회장이구나 하는 생각이 다 들더라니까.

리라는 조나단을 잠깐 흘겨보는 듯 하더니 날카롭게 노려봤어. 하지만 조나단의 표정은 그저 변함없이 단호했지. 눈 한번 깜박이지 않는 것 같았어. 그러다 리라는 시선을 다시 내게로 돌렸어.

"쟤야?" 리라는 고갯짓으로 조나단을 가리켰어. "포터보다 _쟤_?"

"꺼지라고 말 했다." 내가 이를 갈면서 말했고, 동시에 조나단도 입을 열었어. "그만 가 줘, 리날디."

리날디와 그 친구들은 마지막으로 한쪽 입꼬리를 올려놓고 능글맞은 미소를 날리고는 가게 건너편 테이블의 자기들 자리로 유유히 걸음을 옮겼어.

전에는 정말 몰랐는데, 똑같이 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리고 짓는 능글맞은 미소라도 제임스의 웃음과 리날디의 웃음에는 엄청난 차이가 있었어. 제임스의 미소에는 날이 서 있긴 하지만 그냥 만족스럽다거나 재미있다는 표정이 보통이지. 리날디의 미소는 악의에 가득 차 있어 혐오스럽다고밖에 설명할 수가 없고.

"방금 일은 미안해." 리날디와 친구들이 사라지고 난 뒤 내가 목소릴 낮춰 말했어. "내 성질을 건드려놓는 게 취미인 애거든, 잘 하기도 하고."

"그걸 가만히 두지 마." 조나단은 그렇게 말했어. "내가 볼 때 리날디는 그냥 불안한 거야. 네가 정말 대단한 퀴디치 선수라는 것도, 네 팀이 아주 훌륭하다는 것도 너무 잘 알고 있으니까. 그게 아니라면 왜 일부러 너한테 자꾸 시비를 걸어 대겠어?"

리라 리날디가, '불안'하다고? 그냥 웃자고 하는 말이었겠지? 오만하고 건방진 정도가 도를 넘어서 도저히 이해하지 못할 정도인 애인데. 불안하기는 개뿔, 자기가 다른 애들보다 우월하다는 망상을 다른 사람들한테까지 주입하려고 하는 것뿐인걸.

"그냥 남을 괴롭히는 걸 좋아하는 애라서 그래." 난 앞에 놓인 요리를 한 입 베어 물면서 말했어. 아직 요리가 식지 않아서 다행이야, 그랬으면 안 그래도 리날디에게 화나 있던 게 두 배로 불었을 테니까.

"사람이 남을 괴롭히는 이유가 바로 그거야." 조나단도 자기가 주문한 요리를 먹으면서 말했어. "그런 사람들은 남을 폄하함으로써 자신감을 얻고 싶어 하거든."

난 어깨를 으쓱였어. 아무리 조나단의 말이라지만 이번엔 반대해야겠는걸. 리라 리날디는 그냥 남을 괴롭히고 다니는 그 행동을 자체를 즐길 뿐이라는 걸 난 알고 있었으니까.

"너희 둘을 여기서 다 보다니, 이렇게 반가울 수가 없다."

오, 프레드 위즐리, 네가 나타나 줘서 정말 다행이야, 내가 그런 생각을 하게 될 줄은 몰랐지만.

"안녕." 나는 인사를 건넸어. "조나단, 이쪽은 프레드랑 제임스야. 그리핀도르고, 학년은 우리랑 같아."

"만나서 반가워, 신사님들." 조나단은 그 둘을 보고 말했어.

제임스는 조금 놀란 듯이 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 조나단을 훑어봤어. 그 이유는 정말 모르겠지만 우리 또래의 남자애가 다른 남자를 '평가'하는 그런 식의 눈길을 보내는 것 같더라구. 남자 형제들만 셋인 내게 저 시선은 낯설지 않았지.

"신사라고?" 프레드는 놀랍다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤어. "제임스한테 신사적인 면이라곤 찾아볼 수가 없는데."

"말이 너무 심한 거 아니냐." 제임스는 잔뜩 상처받은 척을 하며 말했어. "그러는 너는 신사다운 줄 알아?"

"물론, 아니지. 보통 같으면 크리스토퍼가 그나마 신사에 가장 가깝다고 할 수 있겠지만, 오늘은 우릴 버리고 사비트리를 만나러 간 놈이니까."

"넌 지금 데이트 하러 온 거냐?" 제임스가 지나치게 무뚝뚝하다 싶을 정도의 차가운 목소리로 물었어.

다시 호그와트로 돌아가면 이렇게 시끄러운 인간들 말고 다른 무리랑 어울려 다녀야지.

"야, 좀 더 완곡한 표현으로 돌려 말하기로 하지 않았어?" 프레드가 약간은 짜증난 표정으로 불평을 했어.

제임스는 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리고 나를 향해 미소를 지어 보였어. "우린 친구잖아, 그치? 이 정도는 물어볼 수 있지 않아?"

'친구'라고? 난 프레드나 제임스를 내 '친구'라고 생각해 본 적은 없는데. 같은 기숙사 동기라면 모를까.

"맞아," 조나단이 정중하게 설명을 했어. "데이트 하러 온 거야."

"그리고 너희 두 멍청이들만 괜찮다면, 우린 먹던 점심 마저 먹고 싶은데." 난 반쯤 남아 있는 요리가 올려진 내 접시로 시선을 돌리며 말했어.

"멍청이라니, 어떻게 우리한테 그런 말을." 프레드는 상처라도 받은 듯이 목소리를 꾸미면서 한 손으로 가슴을 움켜쥐었어.

"절대 아니지," 제임스가 웃으며 거들었어. "우리를 묘사하기에는 괴리가 너무 큰걸."

누가 봐도 이상한 짓거리들이었지만 나도 모르게 미소가 지어지는 건 어쩔 수가 없었어.

"제임스, 우린 가자." 프레드는 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리고 말했어. "우리가 지금 저 _두 사람의_ 데이트를 방해하고 있잖냐."

"나중에 보자, 에바." 제임스는 뭔가 평가하고 재는 듯한 이상한 시선으로 나와 조나단을 번갈아 봤어. 그러더니 조나단한테는 인사는커녕 아무 말도 건네지 않고 프레드와 같이 빈 자리를 찾으러 성큼성큼 걸어가 버렸지.

남은 오후 시간 동안 난 조나단과 함께 호그스미드의 여러 가게를 돌아다니면서 서로의 관심사, 수업들, 친구들에 대한 얘기를 주고받았어. 세 시가 넘어갈 쯤 우린 다시 호그와트 성으로 돌아가기로 했지.

"후플푸프 학생휴게실은 저쪽이야," 조나단은 그리핀도르 탑 쪽과는 반대 방향을 가리켰어. "네 기숙사 휴게실까지 바래다줄까? 난 상관 없는데."

우리 학생휴게실까지 날 바래다주겠다고? 오글거리는 로맨스 소설 같은 건 줄 알았어.

"나 혼자 가도 괜찮아." 난 그렇게 대답했어. "오늘 너무 즐거웠어."

"고마워, 나도 오늘 정말 즐거웠어." 조나단은 내게 말했어. "그럼 나중에 약초학 수업 때 보자."

"잘 가."

조나단이 첫 데이트에서 바로 키스를 해 버리는 그런 사람이 아니라 다행이란 생각이 들었어. 첫만남부터 키스로 시작하는 만남은 싫거든. 누가 내게 키스를 하더라도, 그 전에 내가 그 사람을 정말 진심으로 좋아하고 있다는 확신이 들지 않으면 안 돼.

물론 내가 남자랑 키스 같은 걸 한 번도 안 해본건 아냐. 작년 크리스마스 때 알버스 포터랑이었지. 어쩌다 보니 내가 초상화 구멍 앞에 걸려 있던 겨우살이 아래 서 버리게 됐는데 하필 걔가 걸렸던 거야. 게다가 휴게실의 수많은 목격자들이 버젓이 보는 앞이었지. 물론 길어야 5초 정도 되는 짧은 입맞춤이었지만 그래도 키스로 칠 수 있지 않겠어? 키스를 하고 나서는 나란히 웃음이 나오더라구, 나도 알버스도 서로한테 특별한 감정이라곤 전혀 없었으니까. 근데 우리 오빠나 제임스는 별로 재밌지도 않았는지 온 학생휴게실을 뛰어다니면서 길길이 날뛰더라구. 물론 그 때 내가 두 사람에게 닥치고 꺼져 달라고 해 줬지.

난 그리핀도르 탑으로 걸어가면서 조나단과 보냈던 오후 시간을 곰곰이 돌아봤어. 처음엔 긴장감 때문에 속이 뒤틀려서 미칠 지경이었는데 시간이 좀 지나고 나서는 바로 옆에 서 있어도 전혀 떨리는 마음 없이 편했던 것 같아. 이것저것 말하기도 참 편한 상대였지, 가끔가다가는 너무 정중한 대답을 한다는 게 문제긴 하지만. 똑똑하기도 하고 꽤나 재밌는 애였어.

하지만 마음을 놓긴 이르지, 조나단의 가장 큰 문제가 아직 남았으니까. 퀴디치를 전혀 안 좋아한다잖아. 그렇다고 해도 조나단이랑 함께 있었던 시간이 정말 즐거웠던 건 사실이야. 치마를 입었다고 죽지도 않았고.

"네가 제임스를 두고 바람을 피다니 믿을 수가 없어!" 기숙사 방문을 연 순간 소차가 빽 소리를 질렀어.

그 대답으로 난 소차의 면전에 대고 문을 쾅 닫아버린 뒤 계단을 걸어 내려왔어.

"데이트는 잘 하고 왔냐?" 프레드 위즐리가 학생휴게실로 다시 돌아온 날 보고 물었어.

"프레드, 제발 조용히 좀 해 줘." 난 프레드 옆자리 소파에 풀썩 주저앉으면서 중얼거렸어. "물론 잘 하고 왔지." 난 작은 미소를 짓고 인정을 했어. 그리고 빠르게 주제를 돌렸지. "근데 네 사고 공범은 어디 간 거야?"

"제임스? 스트레스를 풀겠다고 빗자루나 타야겠다면서 나갔는데. 여튼, 근데 그럼 넌 그 후플푸프를 좋아하는 거냐?"

"아마도. 넌 오늘 어땠어? 아까 보니까 래번클로 여자애랑 같이 있는 것 같던데."

"그 후플푸프 이름이 뭐랬더라?" 프레드는 그렇게 물어서 이야기 주제를 절대 다른 곳으로 돌리지 않았어.

난 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. 이게 뭐야, 스무고개라도 하자는 거야? "그건 네가 상관할 일이 아닌 것 같은데. 내가 벌써 몇 번이나 말해 줬잖아."

프레드는 고개를 돌리고 학생휴게실을 쓱 둘러봤어. "야! 알버스 세베루스! 학생회장 이름이 뭐더라?"

"조나단 그랜트." 학생휴게실 저 건너편에서 알버스가 소리쳤어.

"근데 넌 왜 항상 쟤를 알버스 세베루스라고 불러?" 내가 물었어. 옛날부터 계속 물어보고 싶었던 질문이었어

프레드는 씩 미소를 지었어. "내가 지금까지 들 가장 이상한 이름이니까. 해리 고모부나 지니 고모나 대체 무슨 생각을 하셨던 건지를 모르겠다니까."

"난 개인적으로 되게 흥미로운 이름이라고 생각하는데, 알버스 세베루스. 프레드보다는 훨씬 특이하잖아, 아님 제임스나."

"제임스 미들네임은 시리우스인데." 프레드가 짤막하게 대꾸했어. "그 이름 멋있잖아, 시리우스."

"난 알버스 이름이 더 나아." 내가 말했어, 솔직히 말하면 반어법이야. 어찌됐건 시리우스가 꽤나 멋진 이름이라는 건 사실이니까. "이름이 아니라 사람을 봐도 알버스가 더 나아."

프레드는 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "이번엔 또 알버스야? 벌써 남친을 두 명이나 만들어 놓고, 세 번째 남친까지 필요하다는 거냐? 네 오빠랑 동생들이 뭐라고 생각하겠어?"

"조용히 해, 프레데릭 조지," 난 웃음을 터뜨리면서 프레드를 보고 말했어.

"네가 내 미들네임은 어떻게 알았어?"

"내가 네 동생이랑 같이 살잖아."

"아, 그렇지." 프레드는 그제서야 기억이 났다는 듯 머리를 탁 쳤어. "그럼, 너나 조용히 해, 에바... 루이즈?"

"루이즈?" 난 이마를 살짝 찌푸렸어. "아닌데. 그리고 내가 분명히 말해 두는데 내 이름은 그래도 예뻐."

그래, 예쁘다고 말해 준 건 제임스긴 했지만, 결국 이게 또 말싸움의 씨앗이 되는구나.

"캐서린?" 프레드는 다시 제시를 했지만 난 고개를 저었어. "엘리자베스? 마리? 아비게일? 조세핀?"

조세핀? 설마, 그런 생각을 한 것도 신기한걸.

"비슷하지도 않아." 난 그런 프레드를 보고 소리내어 웃었어.

"야! 알버스 세베루스!" 프레드는 그 이름을 다시 불렀어. "에바 미들네임이 뭐냐?"

"레베카." 알버스가 저쪽에서 다시 소리쳤어.

"하," 프레드는 승리감에 환호성을 질렀어. "조용히 해, 에바 레베카!"

난 대체 어떻게 알버스가 내 미들네임을 알고 있는 걸까 생각해보려 했지만 곧 멈춰야 했어, 그 때 초상화 구멍으로 리처드랑 가레스가 다른 5학년 친구들을 끌고 들어왔거든. 난 소파에서 치고 일어나서 그 둘이 자기들 방으로 올라가던 걸 붙잡고 말을 걸었어.

"너희 둘, 조나단한테 대체 뭐라고 말을 한 거야? 목적 운운하면서 몰아세웠다며?" 난 팔짱을 낀 채 발로 카펫 바닥을 툭툭 쳐 대면서 대답을 기다렸어.

"그치만 누나," 가레스가 반박을 시작했어. "그게 누나 동생으로서의 우리 의무라고. 우리한텐 누나를 지켜야 할 '의무'가 있다니까."

"나도 내 몸 하나는 지킬 수 있어." 난 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. 그리고 한 손가락으로 리처드를 콕 가리켰어. "그리고 너, 특히 너한테는 내가 분명하게 말을 했던 것 같은데? 내가 어린애인 줄 알아? 너희보다 두 살은 더 많다고. 나 하나 챙기는 것쯤은 어렵지 않아. 내 지팡이는 _내가_ 들어, 다른 뭐라도 필요하다면, 주먹을 쓸 수도 있어."

"조나단한테는 안 될 텐데." 가레스는 비웃음을 내뱉었어. "그 형은 _후플푸프_ 잖아."

"그래서 무슨 문제라도 있어?" 난 눈을 가늘게 떴어. "그래도 걔가 우리 학년 탑이란 사실은 변하지 않지. 지팡이로 너희 둘을 처리하는 것쯤은 식은 죽 먹기일 걸."

그래, 솔직히는 나도 조나단이 결투를 잘 하는지는 모르겠지만, 우리 학년에서 가장 똑똑한 마법사니까, _최소한_ 제대로는 하지 않겠어?

"그 형이 _퀴디치를 안 좋아한다_ 는 건 알아?" 리처드가 내 협박은 완전히 무시해버리고 물었어.

"알아, 조나단이 말 해 줬어." 난 차분하게 대답했어. "퀴디치보다 크리켓이 좋다더라."

가레스와 리처드는 둘 다 역겹다는 듯 입을 비쭉 내밀었어. 그걸 갖고 뭐라고 하진 못하겠어, 내 생각도 똑같았으니까.

"그런 말을 듣느니 죽는 게 낫겠다, 안 그래?" 리처드가 남학생 기숙사로 향하는 계단을 올라가며 가레스에게 물었어.

"제발 내 사생활에 참견하지 좀 말고 그냥 신경 꺼!" 난 그 뒤에다 대고 소리를 질렀어, 덕분에 그리핀도르 학생휴게실에 있던 다른 애들 몇 명의 시선을 끌어버리긴 했지만.

"농담하는 거 아니야! 알았어?" 그러고도 난 말을 더 덧붙였지.

난 한숨을 푹 내쉬면서 한 손으로 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼어. 소파에 푹 주저앉고 나서 보니 프레드는 이미 다른 곳으로 사라지고 안 보여, 나 밖에 없었던 거지.

난 눈을 감고 다시 한 번 조나단과의 데이트를 곰곰이 곱씹어봤어.

러다 내 옆 쿠션 위로 누군가 풀썩 주저앉는 바람에 소파가 살짝 흔들렸어.

눈을 떠 보니 내 왼쪽에는 자라가, 내 앞의 낮은 커피 테이블 끝자락에는 브리가 앉아 있어.

"그러니까 언니랑 제임스 오빠가 진짜 계속 사귀는 게 아니란 말이지?" 자라가 대놓고 물었어. 하긴, 직구를 날리는 데 고민 같은 걸 한 적이 없는 애였지.

"그래, 아냐." 난 고개를 저었어. 드디어 이해를 해 줄 생각이구나, 싶더라. 내가 내 입으로 직접 하는 말은 믿으려고 하질 않다가 내가 다른 남자애랑 데이트를 하고 오니까 그제서야 알아주겠다니 참 슬픈 일이야.

"키스했던 것도 아니고?"

"언니가 학생회장이랑 사귀는 게 맞다면 왜 제임스 오빠랑 키스를 하겠어?" 브리가 자라한테 물었어.

자라는 그저 어깨를 으쓱일 뿐이었어. "나야 모르지, 난 에바 언니가 아니니까."

"제임스랑 키스한 적 없어." 내가 대답을 했어. "그리고 조나단이랑은 그냥 데이트 한 번 갔다 온 것 뿐이고."

"아직은." 브리는 킬킬 웃음을 흘리고 활짝 미소를 지었어. "학생회장이 솔직히 잘생기긴 했잖아. 좀 어려운 말을 쓰자면, 학구적인 사람이기도 하고, 그치?"

"그래도 제임스 오빠가 언니랑은 더 잘 어울리기도 하고 더 잘생겼는데," 자라는 계속 제임스를 치켜세웠어.

"혹시 너 제임스 좋아해?" 내가 목소릴 낮추고 물었어. "그래서 지금 나한테 계속 사귀냐고 물어본 거 아냐?"

그 말을 들은 자라는 정신이 멀쩡한 건 맞나 하는 생각이 들 정도로 한참을 웃어댔어. "내가... 제임스 포터를 좋아한다고," 자라는 숨을 한번 들이쉬더니 찔끔 흘러나온 눈물을 닦아냈어. "재미는 있네. 그 오빠가 나랑... 글쎄, 별로. 포터는 캐논 추리닝을 입고 다니는 것부터 나한텐 글러먹었어. 그래도 언니랑이라면..."

"그만 해." 난 한 손을 들어 멈추라는 손짓을 했어. "제발 그만 좀 해. 다들 내가 제임스랑 사귄다고 생각하는데 그 얘기를 듣는 난 정말 어이없어 죽겠어. 난 걔랑 사귀고 싶지도 않아, 제임스도 나랑 사귀고 싶은 마음 없을 거고. 그러니까 제발 나 좀 내버려 둬 _._ "

그대로 자리에서 일어서서 여학생 기숙사로 가는 계단을 올라 방에 들어온 나는 신경질적으로 문을 쾅 닫았어.

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다:) 며칠간 기다려주신 것 감사드려요:D

우선 조나단이 '퀴디치보다 낫다'고 했던 크리켓은 영국이나 영연방국가들에서 하는 머글 스포츠로 야구랑 비슷한 게임입니당

이렇게 우리의주인공 에바는 조나단과 호그스미드데이트를 다녀왔는데요 앞으로 에바의 연애사는 어떻게 흘러갈 것인가 두구두구


	13. Chapter 12: 정말 아주, 아주 잘못된

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

12\. 정말 아주, 아주 잘못된

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

다음 날 오후, 난 크리스틴과 키에런 건너편 자리에 앉아 숙제를 하고 있었어.

잠깐 스트레칭이나 할까 하고 고개를 들었는데 조나단이 도서관에 막 들어오고 있던 게 보이더라구. 끈 하나가 달린 가방을 사선으로 맨 채였지. 두 눈으로 도서관을 이리저리 훑어보면서 앉을 자리를 찾는 것 같았어.

난 조나단이 날 찾을 수 있도록 몸을 살짝 일으켜서 한 손을 흔들어보였어. 어젯밤에 크리스틴이 내게 해 줬던 말들을 떠올리면서.

" _자_ _,"_ _크리스틴은 내 침대 끄트머리에 앉으면서 씩 미소를 짓고 물었어_ _. "_ _조나단이랑 데이트는 잘 하고 왔어_ _?_ _어땠어_ _?"_

" _좋았어_ _,"_ _난 다리를 접고 앉으면서 솔직하게 대답을 했어_ _. "_ _그냥 즐거운 시간 보내고 왔어_ _."_

 _내 말을 들은 크리스틴은 뭔가 곰곰이 생각하기 시작했어_ _. "_ _너 나한테 말하지 않은 게 있는 거지_ _?"_

 _멀린_ _,_ _크리스틴은 정말 날 너무 잘 알아서 문제야_ _._

" _퀴디치를 하나도 안 좋아한다잖아_ _!"_ _난 이불에서 삐져나온 실밥 하나를 끊어내면서 짜증스레 터놓았어_ _._

 _그 말을 듣고 몇 시간이 지났는데도 난 퀴디치를 안 좋아한다는 게 어떻게 가능한 건지 도저히 이해를 하지 못하겠더라_ _._

" _그래도 넌 날 좋아하잖아_ _,_ _난 퀴디치를 그렇게 좋아하지 않지_ _."_ _크리스틴의 말은 날 이해시켜보려던 의도였겠지_ _._

" _그래도 넌 경기를 보러 가긴 하잖아_ _._ _퀴디치가_ _쓸데없는 일이라고 생각하지도 않고_ _."_ _난 목소리를 살짝 높였어_ _. "_ _조나단은 전혀_ _,_ _하나도_ _,_ _좋아하질 않는다니까_ _._ _퀴디치가 복잡하고 폭력적이라고만 생각한다구_ _."_

" _솔직히 맞는 말이지_ _."_

" _복잡하고 폭력적이기만 한 건 아니잖아_ _!"_

" _들어 봐_ _,"_ _크리스틴은 논리적인 설명을 하려는 표정을 지었어_ _. "_ _나도 학생회장이고 조나단도 학생회장이고 또 지난_ _2_ _년간 함께 반장이었다구_ _,_ _그러니_ _내가 걔를 나름 잘 알아_ _._ _정말 좋은 남자고_ _,_ _설사 퀴디치를 안 좋아한다고 해도_ _,_ _다른 장점이 전부 상쇄되는 건 아니잖아_ _?_ _"_

 _내가 대답을 하지 않고 가만히 앉아 있자 크리스틴은 다시 말을 이었어_ _. "_ _조나단은 여기저기 다방면에 관심이 많은 애야_ _._ _네가 먼저 퀴디치랑 관련 없는 취미도 한번 가져 보고 싶다고 말해보지 그래_ _?"_

 _음_ _,_ _싫어_ _._ _내가 왜 그런 바보 같은 소리를 해야 돼_ _?_

" _딱히 그러고 싶은 마음은 없는데_ _..._ _"_

 _크리스틴은 그러지 말라는 듯 한 손을 내저었어_ _. "_ _학교에서 보내는_ _마지막 학년이잖아_ _._ _난 그냥 다른 데도 관심을 좀 가져 보는 게 너한테 도움이 되지 않을까 싶어서 그래_ _._ _그리고 조나단한테도 기회를 주는 게 맞는 거잖아_ _._ _같이 데이트 하던 시간이 즐거웠다며_ _,_ _그치_ _?"_

" _애초에 조나단이 나한테 또 데이트 신청 같은 걸 할 거란 보장이 없잖아_ _?_ _"_

 _크리스틴은 부드러운 미소를 지었어_ _._ _분명 내가 모르는 뭔가를 알고 있을 때 나오는 표정이야_ _. "_ _같이_ _순찰 돌 때 말야_ _,_ _너에 대해 계속 물어보던데_ _."_

 _그 때 내가 벼락이라도 맞은 것처럼 무지 놀란 얼굴을 지었나 봐_ _,_ _크리스틴이 한 손을 잽싸게 뻗어 내 팔을 붙들었거든_ _. "_ _조나단이 너한테 마음이 가는 건 확실해_ _,_ _그러니까 자연히_ _..._ _궁금해지는 거지_ _._ _조나단이 네게 그 정도로 관심을 보이고 있고_ _,_ _너도 조나단이랑 다녀온 데이트가 즐거웠다니까_ _,_ _다음에 또 같이 가자는 말을 하지 않을까_ _."_

" _글쎄_ _,_ _근데 다음 데이트 얘기는 하나도 없었단 말이야_ _, '_ _정말 즐거웠다'고만 했는데_ _."_

" _그게 긍정의 답이야_ _."_

어느새 조나단은 우리가 앉아 있던 테이블을 찾아 빠르게 걸어오고 있었어. 우리 사이에 뭔가 다른 게 있다는 크리스틴의 말이 맞는지 어디 한번 볼 생각이었지.

크리스틴은 다 안다는 듯 한 눈길로 날 흘끗 보고는 팔꿈치로 키에런은 툭툭 쳤어. 스트레칭을 하는 척하면서 고개를 든 키에런은 조나단이 오던 걸 보고 잘 해 보란 의미로 고개를 끄덕여보이더라구.

"너 대박이다." 키에런이 씩 미소를 짓고 목소릴 낮춰 말하는 사이 조나단은 책상 바로 앞까지 가까이 왔어.

"안녕, 조나단." 난 테이블 아래서 발로 키에런을 살짝 걷어차면서 (맞을 짓 했잖아, 그치?) 얼굴엔 미소를 짓고 인사를 건넸어. "옆에 같이 앉을래?"

"그래, 고마워." 조나단은 가방을 열고 공부할 책들을 꺼내면서 말했어. 그리고 내 옆자리의 빈 의자를 끌어다 앉았지.

"안녕, 조나단." 크리스틴과 키에런이 동시에 말했어.

"쟤네는 항상 저러는 거야?" 조나단이 우리 앞자리에 앉은 커플을 호기심에 찬 눈길로 흘끗 보면서 물었어.

"항상은 아냐." 난 그렇게 설명하기로 했어. "그만큼 자주일 뿐이지. 근데 넌 무슨 숙제를 하려구?"

"변신술 리딩이랑 약초학 작문." 조나단은 테이블에다 책과 양피지와 깃펜을 깔끔하게 늘어놓으면서 대답했어.

난 미소를 지었어. "대단하네. 그럼 내 약초학 작문 좀 봐 주면 안될까? 완전 쓰레기 같은 소리만 써 놓은 건 아닌가 싶어서 말야."

"아마 잘 썼을 거야. 그래도 네가 원한다면 한번 봐 줄게." 조나단은 오래 고민하지도 않고 대답을 했어.

조나단은 정말 예의가 몸에 밴 사람이란 말야. 내가 아는 _누구_ 와는 다르게.

그리고 조나단은 자기가 쓴 숙제를 꺼내 들었어. 언뜻 봐도 내 작문이랑은 비교도 안 되게 길어 보이더라구. 저런데 아직 완성이 아니라고? 나는 이미 한참 전에 다 끝내고도 남았겠다. 내가 쓴 것보다 30센티는 더 길잖아!

"그 정도면 충분할 것 같은데." 난 조나단이 들고 있는 양피지를 물끄러미 보면서 말했어.

조나단은 눈가를 살짝 좁혔어. "아직 좀 더 고칠 부분이 있어. 서론이랑 결론 부분 문단은 다시 쓰는 게 나을 것 같아서 말야."

"전부터 계속 궁금했는데," 키에런이 갑자기 입을 열었어. "후플푸프 학생휴게실은 어떻게 생겼어?"

"지하에 있어, 그래도 기분 나쁘거나 더러운 분위기는 아니고. 지하라기보단 따뜻한 굴이라고 하는 편이 나을 것 같다. 편안한 암체어 몇 개가 있고, 따뜻한 불도 있고, 노란색과 검정색으로 장식된 물건들이 아주 많아. 아, 그리고 벽에는 후플푸프 표창자 명단이 있어. 개인적으로든 공식적으로든 훌륭한 일을 한 사람들의 이름이 쓰인 명패 같은 거야. 괜찮다면 언제 한번 와서 직접 봐도 좋아."

"비밀번호 같은 건 없어?" 크리스틴이 물었어. 목소릴 보니 방금 조나단의 말이 하나도 이해가 가질 않는 모양이야. 물론 뭐라고 할 생각은 없어, 나도 이해가 안 가는 부분이었으니까.

"물론 있지." 조나단은 태연하게 대답했어. "하지만 바뀌지 않아. 찾아온 사람을 밖에 가만히 세워 두고 싶지는 않으니까."

"근데 그럼 보안 문제는 어떡해? 걱정되지 않아?" 이번엔 내가 물었어. 비밀번호가 절대 바뀌지 않는다면 누구든 학생휴게실이나 기숙사에 마음껏 들어갔다 나왔다 할 수 있다는 거잖아.

"글쎄. 친구나 가족을 보러 온 사람들이 들어온다고 해서 크게 우려하는 사람은 없어. 개인적으로 사람이 본래 악하다고 추정하고 판단하는 게 좋은 일 같지는 않다고 생각해."

어제 리라를 만났던 일은 싹 잊어버렸나 봐. 제임스가 걸어 대는 시비를 받아본 적도 없겠지. 그러니까 저런 말이 나오는 게 아니겠어?

키에런은 그게 말이 된다고 생각하는 것 같더라. "엄밀히는 래번클로 학생휴게실에도 누구나 들어올 수 있긴 하지, 문고리가 내는 수수께끼를 풀 수만 있다면."

"그거랑 원리는 같아." 조나단이 설명을 했어. "필요한 조건을 충족하는 사람이라면 누구든 들어올 수 있다는 거지."

그래도 난 고개를 가로저었어. "난 그리핀도르가 아닌 사람이 우리 학생휴게실을 돌아다닌다는 건 상상도 안 가. 아니... 기숙사 휴게실은 _우리의_ 공간이잖아. 리라 리날디가 내가 자는 방을 찾아올 수 있다고 생각하면 어떻게 잠을 잘 수가 있겠어." 사실 반은 농담이고 반은 진담인 말이었어.

하지만 조나단은 그걸 대수롭지 않게 여기는 것 같았어. "아까도 말했지만 난 사람이 본래 악하단 생각은 섣불리 하고 싶지 않아."

"근데 제임스 포터는 네가 자는 방이 어딘지 알고 있잖아, 그래도 넌 별 신경 안 쓰지 않아?" 키에런은 그 말을 뱉어놓고 잠시 자신이 무슨 말을 했는지 곱씹었어. "어... 말이 좀 이상했던 것 같은데 그런 뜻으로 말한 건 아니었어!"

키에런은 불안한 눈치로 조나단을 흘끗 돌아봤는데, 조나단은 자기가 한 말의 뜻을 키에런이 완전히 뒤집어 비틀어 놨다는 걸 전혀 모르는 얼굴이었어.

"제임스가 무섭지는 않지." 난 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리면서 대답했어. "워낙 어릴 때부터 제임스랑 프레드한테 오만가지 장난을 당해 왔으니 이젠 도가 텄다구. 제임스가 장난 치는 걸 좋아하긴 하지만 악의에서 그러는 건 아냐. 거는 장난이라도 가장 심한 게 내 샴푸통 안에 염색약을 넣어놓은 것 정도인걸. 검정색은 나한텐 별로인데 말야."

" _제임스_ _?_ " 크리스틴이 미간을 좁히며 물었어. "언제부터 포터를 제임스라고 불렀어?"

난 얼굴이 빨갛게 달아오르는 것 같았어. "아, 그... 슬리데린한테 지고 나서 그냥 그렇게 됐어, 사과도 받았고... 걔가 먼저 그냥 서로 이름을 부르자고 얘기를 했었거든. 난 그냥, 이제 릴리 포터가 팀에 있으니까, 포터라고만 하면 헷갈릴 수도 있겠다 싶어서, 그뿐이었어. 팀에 포터가 두 명이니까."

이 얘기를 하자면 이 정도로 충분해. 상황을 처음부터 끝까지 설명하려면 훨씬 어색한 상황이 돼 버렸을 거야. 울고 있던 날 제임스 포터가 두 팔로 안아줬다, 너무 부끄럽고 어색한 설명이잖아? 크리스틴이야 나랑 가장 친한 친구니 그렇다 쳐도... 조나단한테 그 말을 어떻게 하겠어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...

다들 귀에 딱지가 앉도록 말했던 것처럼, 7학년 N.E.W.T. 수준 수업은 갈수록 더 어려워졌어. 화요일에 저녁부터 시작한 마법 작문 숙제는 자정을 한참 지나서도 끝나지 않더라니까. 5분동안 한 글자도 안 쓰고 멍하니 양피지를 쳐다보고만 있었다는 걸 알아차린 나는 여기 가만히 앉아있기보다 일단 잠을 자는 게 낫겠다고 생각을 했어.

이유는 정말 모르겠지만, 그러고도 난 퀴디치 연습이 잡혔을 때 보통 깨던 시간보다도 더 일찍 일어났어. 난 그대로 침대에 다시 누워버리지 않고 연습 시작하기 전에 잠깐 날아볼까 하는 생각을 했지. 그리고 침대 밖으로 나와 운동복을 손에 들고 경기장으로 향했어.

그리핀도르 락커룸 문을 열자마자 제일 먼저 내 눈에 들어온 건, 문 방향을 등지고 벤치에 앉아 있던 제임스였어. 그리고 두 번째는 (첫 번째와 크게 차이도 나지 않았지만), 그 제임스가 윗도리를 완전히 벗은 채 운동복 바지만 입고 있었다는 거야.

오, 확실히 제임스 포터가 몸이 좋긴 하단 말야... 근육이 막 울룩불룩하게 드러나 있다는 말은 아냐. 제임스는 뭐랄까... 근육도 적당히 멋있게 잡혀 있고 여름방학 동안 피부도 살짝 태워 왔다는 거지. 심지어 내가 보고 있던 건 등 뿐이었다구. 복근 쪽은 아직 보지도 않았어.

"좋은 아침," 난 최대한 아무렇지도 안은 기색으로 말을 건넸어. 다른 때와 같은 생각을 하기가 꽤 어려운 상황이었으니 말야.

제임스는 내 목소리를 듣고는 벤치에 앉은 자세 그대로 몸을 돌렸어. 방금 제임스가 살짝 당황한 듯 한 표정을 지은 것 같은데, 착각일까?

머릿속에서 뇌가 녹아내리는 것 같은 기분이 들었어. 앞에서 보니까 더 멋... 아니, 낫잖아. 오 멀린, 저 복근이나 팔 좀 봐. 제임스가 저렇게 매력적인 자세로앉아 있으면 난 어떡하라는 거야. 못 본 척해? 무시해? 그럴 수는 없는걸.

"에, 여기서 뭐 하냐, 이른 아침부터?" 제임스의 목소릴 보니 날 보고 꽤나 놀란 것 같더라.

"어, 잠이 안 와서, 그래서 음, 연습 전에 먼저 어, 조금 날다가 가려고 어, 그냥 내려왔어." 난 그 답의 앞뒤가 맞았기를 간절히 바랐어. 내 발은 어느새 멋대로 움직여 나도 모르는 새 제임스의 옆에 서 있었어.

"그게 말이 된다고 생각하냐." 제임스는 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 입꼬리를 살짝 올리고 어깨를 으쓱이면서 빨개진 내 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다봤어. 그리고 난 왜 제임스가 윗도리를 벗고 있었는지 그 이유를 알 수 있었지. 어쩌다 그랬는지는 모르겠지만 어깨를 다쳤더라구. 피부가 짓눌린 것처럼 문질러진 상처가 꽤 크게 났더라. 길게 쓸린 듯한 자국 세 개 주위로 피가 엉겨 있었어.

"움직임을 바꿔본답시고 연습을 하다가 스탠드에 부딪혀서 그래. 심각한 건 아냐." 제임스는 오른쪽 어깨를 가볍게 풀면서 말했어.

"와 봐, 내가 좀 봐 줄게." 내가 제안을 했어. 그제야 내 머리가 좀 퀴디치에 관련된 생각에 집중할 수 있게 됐거든. "내 팀 선수가 다쳐서 최고의 실력을 못 내게 생겼는데 가만히 보고만 있을 수는 없지."

난 제임스에게 가까이 다가가서 상처가 난 부분을 살짝 눌러보면서 고개를 숙였어. 어깨 바로 옆까지 가서 보니 신기하게도 제임스의 귀가 분홍빛으로 물들어있더라.

상처가 그리 깊은 것도 아니고 피는 이미 멈췄다는 게 그나마 다행이었어. 그 정도는 내 선에서 치료할 수 있으니까. 상처가 더 심했으면 난 폼프리 부인한테 가 보라는 말밖에 할 수 있는 게 없었을 테니까, 물론 제임스가 내 말을 듣지는 않았겠지만.

"이 정도는 치료해줄 수 있어." 난 지팡이를 꺼내들었어. "에피스키," 그리고 제임스의 어깨에 지팡이를 겨누고 주문을 중얼거렸어. 이 정도 부상에도 주문이 듣길 바라면서. 다행히도 찢어진 피부가 다시 붙는 걸 보니 효과가 있는 것 같더라. "테르지오." 그리고 상처에 묻어 있던 피는 이 주문으로 닦아냈지.

"집에 있을 때 치료 주문을 많이 쓰거든." 난 지팡이를 다시 집어넣으면서 미소를 짓고 말했어.

제임스는 어깨를 몇 번 풀어보더니 팔을 쭉 뻗었어. 그러고보니 제임스의 오른쪽 어깨뼈 쪽에 문신이 있었다는 게 눈에 띄더라. 골든 스니치 그림이었어. 문신 주변의 피부가 아직도 약간 분홍빛을 띠고 조금 부풀어올라 있더라구.

"저번 호그스미드 방문 때 새겼어." 제임스는 마치 내 머릿속을 읽기라도 한 것처럼 설명을 했어. "내가 왜 경기를 뛰는지, 내가 왜 수색꾼인지 그 이유를 상기시켜주니까."

"스니치가 보이면 관중들 관심이 전부 다 너한테로 돌아가니까." 난 장난스런 미소를 짓고 말했어.

"그런 거 아닌데." 제임스는 차분한 목소리로 대답을 하면서 자리에서 일어났어.

난 고개를 들고, 그 대답에 반은 놀라고 반은 어리둥절한 얼굴로 제임스를 쳐다봤어. "그럼 왜?"

"그냥, 내가 좋아하니까. 내 삶에서 퀴디치가 빠져버리면 어떻게 될지 상상도 안 가."

"그럼 네가 수색꾼인 이유는?"

그리고 제임스가 날 보고 지어 보인 표정은 입꼬리를 살짝 올린 미소였어. "나중에, 얘기해줄게."

지금까지 난 제임스가 수색꾼인 이유는 그 포지션에 쏟아지는 관심 때문이라고 생각했는데.

제임스는 벤치에 걸려 자기 셔츠를 집어 들더니 뒤집어쓰는 듯 하다가 입어버렸어. 안타까운걸.

"고마워." 제임스가 날 보고 말했어.

"뭘 그런 걸 갖고."

난 락커를 열고 내 빗자루를 손에 쥔 다음 락커룸 문을 열고 밖으로 향했어. 내 머릿속을 어지럽히던 복잡한 기분이 날 감싸는 차가운 바람에 싹 씻겨 내려가는 것만 같은 기분이 들었어.

대체 내가 무슨 미친 생각을 하고 있었던 거지? 아니지, 무슨 생각을 한 것도 아니고 생각이 아예 없었던 거야.

그 바보 같은 생각을 다른 사람도 아니고 제임스 포터한테 하고 있었다니! 윗도리를 벗은 제임스의 모습은 전에도 몇 번 봤었어, 그렇게 새로울 것도 없었다구. 그런데 내가 왜 그랬지? 설마 내가... 윽, 아니다, 그 말은 언급하기조차도 싫어, 머릿속에서조차도.

뭔가 잘못된 거야. 아주, 아주 틀어진 것뿐이야.

크리스틴이 뭐라고 하겠어? 키에런은? 조나단은 또 뭐라고 하겠어?

아, 맞아, 조나단!

 _조나단을 생각해_ _,_ 난 마음을 강하게 먹고 스스로를 다그쳤어. _내게 호그스미드 데이트를 신청한 사람이잖아_ _,_ _날 좋아하는 게 맞을 거구_ _._ _게다가_ _조나단이 훨씬 더 매력적이고 좋은 사람이지_ _._ _툭하면 바보짓이나 하는 제임스 포터 같은 놈의 상의탈의 생각은 할 필요도 없어_ _._

어우. 아까 깼을 때 나오지 말고 그냥 잠이나 더 잘걸 그랬나 봐, 정신이 반쯤 나가 버린 기분인걸. 이따 엄마 아빠에게 편지를 보내고 나면 병동에 가서 감기약을 좀 달라고 해야겠어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"넌 오늘 키에런이랑 래번클로 쪽에 앉아 있을 거지?" 난 그리핀도르 목도리를 꺼내면서 크리스틴에게 물었어.

오늘은 후플푸프와 래번클로의 경기가 있던 날이었어. 그러니 난 그리핀도르 팀 주장으로서 다른 팀 선수들의 경기 방식을 관찰하고 우리 팀이 준비할 수 있는 방법을 적어 둘 의무가 있었지. 크리스마스 방학이 끝나면 우리가 후플푸프와 경기를 해야 했으니까.

"응," 크리스틴은 고개를 끄덕였어. "넌 후플푸프 석으로 갈 거고?"

난 크리스틴이 왜 그런 걸 물었는지 이해하지 못하고 고개를 가로저었어. "내가 왜? 난 그리핀도르 관중석에 우리 선수들이랑 같이 앉아서 경쟁자들의 경기 패턴을 관찰할 거야."

우리 선수들, 그리핀도르 팀, 그럼 제임스까지. 윽.

수요일은 물론 금요일에 있었던 연습까지 내겐 너무 어색했어. 제임스를 볼 때마다 웃통을 벗고 있던 모습이 떠올라서 걔를 똑바로 볼 수가 없었던 거야. 굳이 말할 필요도 없겠지만, 정신이 나가 버린 것 같은 머리가 자꾸 그 때 기억을 떠올리는 통에 지금 내 상태가 많이 심각했어.

그러니 병동을 꼭 한번 가 봐야겠어.

난 침대 옆 서랍장을 뒤져서 퀴디치 전략 정보를 잔뜩 적은 공책을 찾아봤어. 아, 저기 개구리 초콜릿 카드 더미 뒤에 있네. 난 한 손으로 낡은 표지를 만져봤어. 전에도 날 많이 도와준 공책이야. 난 겨울용 망토 주머니에 조심스레 공책을 집어넣었어.

아침식사를 먹고 나서 크리스틴은 성 입구로 나와 키에런을 만났고, 그 둘은 서로의 손을 꼭 잡은 채로 키에런의 래번클로 친구들 몇 명과 함께 걸어가버렸어.

"하이," 자라가 내 쪽으로 다가오며 말했어. 그 뒤에서 브리가 목도리를 매 보려고 애를 쓰면서 자라를 따라 걸어오고 있었어.

"응, 안녕." 난 조금 싸늘할지도 모를 목소리를 냈어. 저번주 토요일에 학생휴게실에서 있었던 일 이후로 자라한테는 지금까지도 마음이 안 풀려 있었거든. 그 뒤로 서로 한 마디도 안 했어, 퀴디치 연습에서도 말야.

"아우, 정말, 언니야, 나랑 말을 아예 안 할 작정이야?" 자라는 슬픈 얼굴로 날 바라보면서 슬픈 목소리로 불평을 했어.

"그건 너한테 달렸지." 난 감정 없이 대답을 했어. "넌 계속 날 제임스랑 엮어서 놀려댈 작정이야?"

"들어 봐, 에바." 자라는 푹 한숨을 내쉬면서 말했어. "언니랑 그 오빠 사이에는 진짜 뭔가 있다고 생각했단 말야, 뭐랄까... 불꽃, 불꽃 같은 거. 최소한 언니는 정말 마음이 있는 줄 알았는데."

갑자기 내 머릿속에 저번에 봤던 제임스의 모습이 확 떠올랐어. 락커룸에서 윗도리를 벗은 채 내 앞에 서 있던 그 모습이...

아냐! 대체 왜 이런 웃기지도 않은 게 내 머릿속을 계속 돌아다니는 거야? 정말, 멀린, 다른 남자고 아니고 제임스 포터잖아!

"근데 아니라면," 자라는 계속 말을 이었어. "그만할게. 언니가 그렇게 싫어할 거라곤 생각을 못 했어. 난 그냥 놀리려고 한 거지 다른 의도는 없었어."

"고맙다." 난 진심을 담아 대답했어. "정말 황공해 죽겠다."

"근데, 언니랑 그 학생회장은 뭐야?" 브리가 목소릴 높여 물었어. 우린 이제 다른 학생들 사이에서 퀴디치 경기장으로 향하고 있었어.

"맞아, 둘이 어떻게 된 거야?" 난데없이 나타난 릴리가 따라 물었어.

대체 왜 우리 그리핀도르 팀 선수들이 단체로 갑자기 내 연애사에 관심이 많아진 거야?

"그냥 호그스미드 한번 같이 갔다 온 거고, 수업에서 몇 번 같이 앉았던 거야." 난 지친 목소리로 말했어. "지금까진 그게 다야."

"'지금'까진?" 니코가 릴리 옆으로 스르르 걸어와 서면서 물었어.

"보면 알겠지." 난 다른 말 없이 깔끔하게 인정을 했어. "괜찮은 애니까, 어쩌면 좋아하게 될지도 모르겠단 생각이 들어. 어떻게 될지는 봐야 알겠지."

성 밖으로 나오자마자 난 하늘을 휙 올려다보고 날씨를 확인했어. 하늘엔 구름이 많고 옅은 안개 사이로 부드러운 바람이 불어오는 그런 날씨였어. 경기하기에 정말 완벽한 날씨라고 할 수는 없지만 그렇다고 최악인 것도 아니었지. 난 우중중한 눈비가 내리는 날씨에 경기를 한 적도 있는걸. 이 정도로는 나쁘다고 하기도 힘들지.

그리핀도르 스탠드에 도착해 보니 자리에는 이미 제임스, 알버스, 프레드가 먼저 와서 우리 자리를 맡아 놓고 있었어.

제임스도 공책을 하나 들고 나왔더라구. 나처럼 다른 팀 선수들의 경기 방식을 적어 두기도 하고 적어둔 경기 방식에 맞춰 유리한 전략을 짜 두려고 하는 거였겠지.

주장도 아닌 애가 저러고 있다는 것만 보면 나로서는 기분 나쁠 수 있는 일이지. 하지만 꼭 올해가 아니더라도 우리 둘은 경기 때마다 열심히 정보를 적었어. 상대팀에 대한 정보를 더 많이 갖는 것, 그리고 상대의 특성이나 약점을 더 먼저 찾아내는 것. 이게 바로 경쟁의 기본이라고 할 수 있지.

"그나저나 다들, 오늘 어느 쪽을 응원할 거야?" 가레스가 리처드와 함께 계단 꼭대기에서 나타나 알버스 옆자리에 자리를 잡고 앉으면서 물었어.

"래번클로." 브리가 당연한 것 아니냐는 듯 대답했어. "전략이 정말 좋은 팀이잖아."

"요즘 보면 후플푸프도 꽤 많이 는 것 같던데." 니코는 2센트를 던져 넣으며 말했어. "경쟁심이 큰 팀은 아니지만 노력은 많이 하더라."

"난 에바가 후플푸프를 응원한다에 걸게." 자라는 내 쪽으로 윙크를 날리면서 목소릴 높여 농담을 던졌어. "언니야가 후플푸프 하나를 좋아한다니까."

오, 멀린, 쟤는 도대체가 멈춰야 할 때라는 걸 몰라. 어느 정도 알아들었겠다 생각이 들 쯤이면 또 다른 게 튀어나온다니까. 다음 연습 땐 자라를 더 세게 굴려야겠어, 그래야 힘이 빠져서라도 날 괴롭히지 못할 거 아냐.

경기가 한창 무르익을 즈음, 난 이쯤 되면 제임스의 공책은 어떻게 돌아가고 있나 한번 봐 줘야겠다고 생각했어. 난 벌써 괜찮은 정보들을 꽤 건진 뒤였지.

"뭐 괜찮은 거 알아낸 건 있어?" 난 슬쩍 제임스의 옆자리로 와 앉으며 물었어. 그리고 목도리를 더 꽉 감았어, 생각보다 훨씬 더 쌀쌀하더라구.

"아마도." 제임스의 대답엔 확신이 없었지만 입꼬리는 살짝 올라가 있었어. "돕슨이 전처럼 왼쪽으로만 날진 않더라고."

난 고개를 끄덕였어. "알겠어. 우리 추격꾼들한텐 안됐네, 그 약점은 이젠 이용할 수가 없잖아."

"존스한테는 뭐 특별히 알아낸 거 없냐?" 제임스는 공책에다 뭔가를 빠르게 휘갈겨 쓰면서 물었어.

"저번 시즌 때 다쳤던 게 아직 안 나은 것 같더라."

"어깨를 제대로 쓰질 못하고 있어." 제임스는 래번클로의 추격꾼 존스가 그리핀도르 스탠드 바로 앞을 지나 날아가는 걸 보면서 고개를 끄덕였어.

우리는 잠시 긴장이 감도는 침묵 속에 조용히 경기를 지켜봤어. 그러다 곧 제임스가 갑자기 입을 열었어. "너 진짜 조나단 그랜트랑 사귀는 거냐?"

"이번엔 또 너야?" 난 잔뜩 짜증이 난 목소리로 끙 앓는 소리를 냈어. 공책으로 나를 (아니면 제임스를) 한 대 때려주고 싶은 마음을 꾹 눌러 넣기도 했지. "대체 올해는 왜 다들 내 연애사에 이렇게 관심이 많아?"

그리고 제임스의 대답에는 알아낼 수 없는 기분이 녹아 있었어. "그러니까 결론은 사귀는 게 맞다는 거네?"

"지금 당장은 아니지만, 아마 곧. 근데 _네_ 가 상관할 일은 아니잖아?" 난 강하게 밀어붙였어. 얘가 지금 괜히 쓸데없는 일에 참견하고 있는 게 맞잖아.

"에바, 걘 너랑 어울리는 구석이 단 하나도 없는 놈이라고."

그럼 대단하신 제임스 포터께서는 나랑 어울리는 놈이 누구라고 생각하시나?

"네가 내 오빠나 동생이나 다른 뭐라도 되는 것 마냥 행동하지 마. 이미 진짜들한테 충분히 당했으니까. 내가 누굴 만나든 제임스 네가 무슨 상관이야!"

"걘 퀴디치를 좋아하지도 않아. 그건 알고 있어?" 제임스는 눈에 힘을 주고 내 눈을 바라봤어.

"네가 그걸 어떻게 알았어?"

"그런 걸 다 알아내는 방법이 있지."

"뭐야, 비밀 일기 같은 거라도 만들어 놓고 호그와트 전교생이 퀴디치를 좋아하는지 싫어하는지 적어놓기라도 했다는 거야?" 난 공책을 꼭 쥐면서 비꼬듯 물었어.

"너 같은 애가 퀴디치에 관심이라곤 전혀 없는 놈이랑 사귄다는 게 말이 안되잖아." 제임스는 그렇게 말을 했어.

"네가 뭘 안다고 그래?" 난 제임스의 화난 얼굴을 똑바로 올려다보면서 물었어. 사람들이 내 사생활에 간섭하고 참견하고 자기들 멋대로 상상해버리는 데에는 정말 진절머리가 났어.

"넌 나를 모르잖아." 난 화난 목소리로 말을 이었어. "넌 내가 무슨 생각을 하는지 하나도 모른다고. 조나단이 다른 관심사를 갖고 있다는 점을 좋아하는 걸 수도 있지. 아니면 조나단이 _너 같지 않아서_ 좋아하는 거거나."

그 대답으로 제임스는 몸을 움찔하더니, 말싸움을 걸기 직전에나 튀어나오는 그런 표정을 지었어.

"맞아," 제임스는 힘들게 침을 삼키더니 그 단어을 뱉다시피 툭 던졌어. "맞는 말이지." 그러더니 나한테서 몸을 휙 돌려버리고는 빠르게 스탠드 위쪽으로 올라가 왼쪽 모서리 끝에 앉아 있던 릴리, 프레드, 록산느의 옆으로 가버리더라구.

난 그 자리에 그대로 남아 방금 상황이 대체 어떻게 된 건지 어리둥절해하고 있었어. 전에도 제임스랑 말싸움을 붙으면서 심한 말을 한 적은 많았는데.

이번엔 대체 뭐 때문에 저렇게까지 삐진 거야?

어우, 난 정말 다른 사람을 상대하는 방법이나 사람의 이상한 감정 같은 게 도저히 이해가 안 가. 왜 모든 일들이 퀴디치처럼 딱딱 맞아떨어지질 않는 거야?

"뭔가 잘 안 됐나 봐." 알버스가 의자 두 개를 건너와 내 옆에 앉으며 말했어.

"굳이 그걸 또 말해 줄 건 없잖아." 난 화난 목소리로 중얼거렸어. 분명 내 뒤에서 지금 제임스가 욕 같은 걸 날려대고 있었을 거야. '한 판 싸우고 싶다'는 표정을 지어 놓고는 아무 말도 안 하고 가버렸으니까.

"뭔가 잘못된 것 같아, 알버스, 근데 그게 도대체 뭔지를 모르겠어." 난 지친 얼굴로 눈을 비비며 물었어. 아, 마스카라 다 번졌겠다.

"누나가 좀 더 눈치가 빨랐으면 훨씬 더 편하게 살 수 있었을 걸." 알버스는 어깨로 날 부드럽게 툭 치며 말했어.

"이해가 안 가, 제임스는 갑자기 왜 저러는 거야?" 난 또다시 화난 목소리로 소리를 지르다시피 하며 물었어.

난 스탠드 저편에 앉은 제임스를 흘낏 훔쳐봤어. 평소답지 않게 시무룩한 얼굴을 한 그 옆에서 릴리가 커다란 손짓을 섞어 가며 밝은 얼굴로 뭔가 말하고 있더라.

"저런다는 게 뭔데?" 알버스는 장난스런 미소를 짓고 물었어.

"난 지금 심각하다고, 알버스!" 난 소리를 질렀어. "작년에는 제임스를 내가 어떻게 생각하는지 아주 잘 알고 있었단 말야. 근데 지금은 계속 이랬다저랬다 너무 다른 모습을 보이니까 뭘 어떡해야 할 지 하나도 감이 안 잡혀, 걘 그냥 멍청해서 그렇다는 걸 알고는 있는데-!"

"형도 자기 나름대로 이유가 있겠지."

정말, 알버스, 무슨 그런 바보 같은 대답이 다 있어...

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

다음날 아침, 식사 전에 난 와플에게 편지를 묶어 우리 오빠한테 날려보냈어.

 _사랑하는 오빠_ _,_

 _내가 지금 미쳐가는 것 같아_ _._ _진심이야_ _._ _크리스마스 방학 때면 드디어 볼 수 있겠다_ _!_

 _사랑을 담아_

 _에바_

 _P.S._ _나한테 답 벌써 몇 개야_ _?_

 _P.S.S._ _래번클로가 후플푸프를 이겼어_ _._ _다음 경기 준비도 잘 하고 있어_ _._

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

에바는 왜 저러는걸까요ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ 스토리에서 풀어주길 기다려봅시당 그리고 조나단과 어떻게 될지도 궁금해지네요

앗그리구 9월 27일과 10월 4일에는 2주간 쉴 예정입니다 27일은 역자가 시험을 보는 날이기 때문에(...) 그리고 10월 4일은 연휴니까요:)

항상 챙겨읽어주시는 여러분 감사합니당:D


	14. Chapter 13: 스스로도 모르는

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

13\. 스스로도 모르는

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"안녕, 날씨 좋다, 에바 루이즈." 프레드가 산술점 교실에 들어와 자리에 앉으면서 씩 미소를 짓고 건넨 인사였어.

제임스가 옆에서 왜 쟤를 그렇게 부르느냐고 묻는 듯이 프레드에게 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "그게 쟤 미들네임이 아니라는 건 알지?"

"알지." 프레드는 조금이라도 신경쓰는 기색이라곤 없이 대답했어. "그냥 그렇게 부르면 쟤가 짜증을 내니까 부르는 거지."

"잠깐," 난 방금 그 대화에서 뭘 하나 알아채고 말을 끊었어. "제임스, 네가 내 미들네임을 어떻게 알아?"

"네 오빠나 동생들한테 들었지." 가 제임스의 짧고 간단한 대답이었어. 내 쪽을 보지도 않고 말야.

"배신자들, 그럴 줄 알았어." 난 목소릴 화난 것처럼 꾸며서 말했어. 하지만 갑자기 깃펜 펜촉을 가느라 바빠진 제임스는 다른 대답을 해 주지 않았지.

내가 끔찍하게 눈치가 없다는 건 나도 알지만, 지금 제임스 포터가 나랑 일부러 말을 섞지 않으려고 갖은 애를 쓰고 있다는 생각이 드는 건 기분 탓인 걸까? 자기 팀 주장인 날 무시할 수는 없을 텐데 말야. 지금 여기가 경기장도 아니고 퀴디치 얘기를 하는 것도 아니니 날 일부러 무시해도 아무 문제 없다는 태세인 거지? 뭐, 맞는 말이긴 해.

경기장에서 그렇게 싸우고 벌써 며칠이 지났어. 난 당연히 제임스가 그 일은 금방 털어버릴 줄 알았지, 언제 싸웠냐는 듯 아무 일도 없었던 척하기가 제임스 주특기잖아. 내가 했던 말 때문에 아직도 삐져 있던 걸까? 내가 너무 심한 말을 하긴 했지만, 그러는 자기도 학기 초부터 나한테 무슨 말을 했는데? 그것도 듣기 썩 좋은 말은 아니었잖아. 내 말이 그렇게 큰 상처가 됐던 걸까?

나도 무슨 이유 때문인지는 모르겠지만, 제임스가 나랑 말을 안 할 작정인 것 같다는 게 너무 신경이 쓰였어. 그리고 제임스가 날 무시하는 게 신경쓰인다는 그 생각이 제임스가 날 무시한다는 것보다도 더 신경이 쓰였어. 다 바보 같은 소리 같았다구.

크리스마스 방학이 이제 얼마 안 남았어. 몇 주만 더 지나면 잠깐이나마 이런 미친 생각에서 자유로울 수 있겠지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

일주일 하고도 반이 지나고, 난 학생휴게실에 들어왔다가 상당히 흥미로운 광경을 목격했어. 벽난로 주변에 사람들이 빙 둘러 앉아 있었는데 자세히 보니 알버스, 릴리, 프레드, 록산느, 로즈에다 로즈 남동생 휴고까지 있더라구. 그리핀도르의 포터/위즐리 가족들 중 모임에 초대받지 못한 건 제임스뿐이었어.

그보다도 더 흥미로웠던 게 뭔지 알아? 리처드랑 가레스까지도 거기 같이 앉아서 뭔가 심각한 대화를 나누고 있더라는 거야.

"아무리 그래도, 우리가 뭐라도 해야지!" 가레스가 주장하는 소리가 들렸어. "난 손 놓고 가만히 앉아서 보고만 있기는 싫다고."

"아예 대놓고 노골적으로 얘기하는 게 제일 나을 수도 있어." 알버스가 다른 제안을 하는 듯 했어. "물론 내가 아는 형이라면 일을 망쳐버리는 건 물론이고 욕이나 안 날리고 오면 다행이겠지만."

"아니면 언니가 면전에 대고 비웃어버리거나." 릴리가 잔뜩 지친 얼굴로 눈을 비비며 말했어.

"그 말들만 들으면 상황이 너무 이상하다 못해 끔찍한걸. 재해라고 해도 될 정도로." 로즈가 말했어.

누가 봐도 수상쩍은 대화였지. 난 방금 들은 대화 내용을 깊게 생각하지 않으려고 고개를 세차게 흔들어댔어. 어찌됐건 난 지금 방에 들어가서 해야 할 숙제가 산더미였으니까.

방에 들어와 침대에 달린 주홍색 커튼을 쳐 놓고 변신술 숙제를 하려고 책을 펴들었는데, 딱 그 때 방문이 활짝 열리면서 문짝이 벽에 쾅 하고 부딪히는 소리가 났어.

"둘 다 알고 있었어? 다 알고 있었던 거냐고!" 겜마의 엷은 목소리는 침대 커튼까지 뚫고 또렷하게 들렸어. 보통 겜마가 이렇게 히스테리적인 목소릴 내는 건 실수로 불을 질렀을 때란 말이야. 무슨 일인진 몰라도 좋지 않은 징조야.

난 침대 주변에 침묵 마법을 둘러서 겜마의 사적인 대화를 –아니면 말싸움일지도 모르겠지만- 듣지 않을 생각으로 지팡이를 찾았어. 그런데 순간 커튼을 치기 전에 지팡이를 침대 옆 서랍장에 올려놓았다는 게 기억이 난 거야. 오, 멀린.

"당연히 알고 있었지." 소차가 잔뜩 진이 빠진 목소리로 대답했어.

그리고 엉엉 흐느끼는 소리가 들리더니 곧 겜마의 목소리가 다시 들리기 시작했어. "어쩌면 걔가 내 마음을 알아줄지도 모른다고 생각했단 말야... 자기가 좋아하는 애는 절대 자길 안 좋아해줄 거란 걸 알면 최소한 호그스미드에 같이 가자고 하거나 할 줄 알았는데..."

"서로 좋아하는 건 또 아니라고 누가 그래?"

난 왼손으로 커튼을 꽉 쥐고 살짝 고개를 내밀어 지팡이를 애타게 찾았어.

오, 망할 히포그리프. 최악도 이런 최악이 없겠어. 지팡이까지 손이 닿으려면 온 팔을 다 커튼 밖으로 쭉 뻗어야 할 것 같았거든, 지금 이 상황에서 그런 짓을 하고 싶진 않았고. 물론 난 그리핀도르고 겁쟁이가 아니지. 하지만 솔직히, 침대 안에 가만히 앉아서 저 소리를 듣고 있는 게 무안한 상황을 굳이 만드는 것보단 낫지 않겠어? 그냥 여기 쥐 죽은 듯이 앉아서 저 둘의 말을 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘리며 대화가 끝나기를 기다리는 것밖에 수가 없었어.

말은 참 쉽지만 말야.

겜마는 매몰차다는 말이 어울리는 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "전혀 신경을 안 쓰던걸, 본인이 누구보다 잘 알고 있잖아! 하지만 록산느가 했던 말이 맞다면, 걔가 그렇게 좋아한다는 사람한테 무슨 말을 들었는데, 이젠 마냥 바라보고만 있지도 못하겠지."

"겜마, 그냥 좋아하는 마음도 아니고 아주 작정을 했다니까. 얼마나 오래 좋아했는데, 그게 달라질 것 같진 않다구. 넌 절대 몰라, 결국 사람은 자기한테 맞는 짝을 찾게 돼 있는 거야."

"대체 다들 뭐가 어떻게 된 거야?" 겜마는 거의 울부짖다시피 소리를 질렀어.

그 질문에 대한 답을 꼭 찾길 바란다고 해 주고 싶었어. 나도 같은 질문을 수백 번은 더 던져댔지만 답은커녕 감도 전혀 못 잡았는걸.

"너희는 내 _친구들_ 이잖아. 내 편이어야 맞는 거잖아!" 겜마는 화난 목소리로 계속 말을 쏟아냈어. "근데 둘 다, 내가 제임스를 어떻게 생각하는지 알면서, 알면서 어떻게 그렇게 아무 상관 없단 식일 수가 있어!"

제임스? 겜마가 _제임스_ 를 좋아했다고?

음, 듣고 보니 그런 것 같기도 해. 내가 제임스랑 사귄다는 소문이 돌았을 때 나한테 처음 다가왔던 사람이 겜마였잖아. 생각해 보면 소문이 돌기 시작한 그 날 이후로 겜마가 날 대하는 태도가 눈에 띄게 차가워지긴 했어. 그런데도 지금까지 전혀 모르고 있었다니 내가 얼마나 끔찍한 둔치인지 잘 알겠는걸. 그래도 변명을 해 보자면, 나랑 겜마는 그저 같은 기숙사를 쓰면서 인사나 하고 지내는 정도의 친구 사이였을 뿐이잖아.

"그래, 근데 그거 알아?" 소차가 평소답지 않은 차가운 목소리를 냈어. "걔가 다른 사람을 좋아하게 된다고 해도 넌 아닐 거야. 넌 그냥 퀴디치를 좋아하는 '척'만 하는 거잖아."

그리고 화가 잔뜩 묻은 비명이랄까, 통곡이랄까, 여튼 그런 소리가 터져나오는 듯 하더니 화장실 문이 세게 닫히면서 쾅 소리가 났어. 닫힌 문 뒤에서 겜마가 흐느끼며 우는 소리가 들려. 그래도 내가 여기 있다는 걸 쟤들이 모른다는 게 정말 다행이었지.

"겜마, 정말 미안해." 소차가 부드럽게 문을 두드리면서 말했어.

" _저리 가_ _!_ " 겜마는 나무 문 건너편에서 빽 소리를 질렀어.

그리고 뭔가를 챙겨 드는 듯 한 부스럭 소리가 나던 걸 보니 소차가 가방에 책을 넣고 있었나 봐. 그러다 얼마 안 되어 방을 나가는 소리가 들렸어.

방금 그건 뭐랄까, 흥미진진했어. 지난 10분간 얼마나 많은 걸 알게 됐는데. 겜마는 제임스를 좋아한다. 근데 듣자하니 제임스는 모르고 있거나 알더라도 전혀 신경을 쓰질 않고 있다. 그 이유는 꽤 오래 전부터 다른 사람을 좋아하고 있기 때문이다.

제임스가 어떤 여자를 좋아한다니 뭐랄까... 이상해. 난 제임스가 가장 최근에 여자친구를 사귀었던 게 언제였는지 생각해 보려고 기억을 헤집었어. 저번 학기에 한 학년 아래의 금발 여자애랑 다니는 걸 본 기억이 나긴 했는데, 그것 말고는 제임스가 좋아할 만 한 사람이라곤 도저히 짚이질 않았어.

그나저나 소차랑 겜마는 그걸 어떻게 알고 있는 거야? 록산느는 제임스랑 사촌이기도 하고 프레드를 통해서라도 알 수 있었을 테지만, 제임스가 소차나 겜마한테 자기 사생활을 주저리주저리 떠들고 다니진 않았을 거 아냐.

제임스... 제임스랑은 저번 경기 이후로 서로 대화를 한 적이 없었지. 수업시간이나 퀴디치 연습 때처럼 얼굴을 볼 수밖에 없는 상황에선 제임스가 날 없는 사람 취급했고. 정말 이상했어. 작년 같았으면 제임스가 날 건드리지 않고 놔둬 주는 게 너무 고마웠겠지만, 지금은 그 행동을 도저히 인정할 수가 없었어. 내 삶에서 큰 뭔가가 텅 비어버린 것만 같은 기분이었지.

그리고 다시 방문이 열리는 소리가 들리더니, 침대 커튼이 천천히 젖혀지고 크리스틴의 얼굴이 밝은 표정과 함께 등장했어.

"커튼도 닫아 놓고 뭘 하고 있었어?" 크리스틴은 어둠 속에 앉아 있던 날 빤히 쳐다보면서 물었어.

아, 그러고보니 침대 옆의 독서등을 켤 생각도 못 하고 있었잖아? 어두침침한 침대 안에 가만히 앉아서 제임스 포터의 연애사 따위나 생각하고 있었다니. 오, 멀린.

정말 바보같았어. 왜 내가 제임스 포터 생각을 하면서 이렇게 많은 시간을 보내고 있었을까? 조나단을 생각하고 있어야 맞는 거 아냐?

"그냥 책을 읽기 전에 눈이나 잠깐 쉬어 줄까 하고." 난 그 증거로 변신술 책을 들어 보이면서 대답했어.

크리스틴은 고개를 끄덕이고 다시 말을 이었어. "이따 저녁 때 조나단이랑 순회 나가는데, 둘이 요즘 어때?"

솔직히 말하자면 나도 그게 너무 궁금했어.

조나단이랑 난 데이트를 다녀온 이후로 열흘 동안 함께 공부하면서 –크리스틴이랑 키에런도 같이 있긴 했지만-시간을 보냈어. 조나단이 내 친구들이랑 잘 어울리는 것 같다는 게, 또 우리가 서로의 생활에 관심을 가질 수 있다는 게 정말 다행이라는 생각이 들긴 했는데.

"나도 모르겠어." 난 그냥 솔직하게 대답했어.

조나단이 나한테 또 데이트를 나가자거나 사귀자는 말을 하려고 한 적이 한 번이라도 있었던가? 사람의 마음을 읽는 일은 영 힘들어서 말야. 실은 꽤 많은 시간을 조나단과 함께 보냈다는 게 어떤 특별한 의미를 갖긴 하는지도 잘 모르겠어. 일이 어떻게 돌아가는지에 대한 인과관계라면, 흘러가는대로?

어쩌면 내가 이런 생각을 하는 이유는 조나단이랑 사귀고 싶어하기 때문이었을지도 모르지. 호그스미드에 같이 가자고 했을 때도 그런 생각이 잠깐 들었었거든, 우리 사이에 정말 뭔가 특별한 게 있을지 알고 싶다고 말야. 나도 조나단이랑 함께 있는 시간이 즐거웠고, 잘생겼고 재밌는 사람이라고 생각했어. 퀴디치에 관심이라곤 전혀 없다는 것만 빼면, 제임스 포터 같은 놈과는 전혀 다르게 정말 좋은 남자니까.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"이건 정말," 난 천 개의 마법 약초와 균류 책을 책상에다 쾅 하고 내려놓으면서 짜증난 목소리로 중얼거렸어. "지루해 죽겠어, 대체 왜 배우는 거야?"

"균류를 싫어한단 말을 네가 한 적이 없던가?" 조나단이 책상 건너편에서 날 보고 미소를 지으며 물었어. 도서관에 앉아서 지난 2년간의 경험과 소감에 대해 작문하는 약초학 숙제를 하던 중이었지. 너무 오랫동안 가만히 앉아 손만 움직이는 건 나한테 너무 가혹한 일이야. 키에런이랑 크리스틴도 함께 앉아서 자기들 숙제를 하고 있었어.

"버섯 같은 건 내 취향이 아니라서." 난 무표정으로 대답을 했어.

"웃긴 얘기라도 하나 들어 볼래?" 조나단이 물었어.

난 걱정스런 눈길로 조나단을 쳐다봤어. "웃긴 얘기라니, 농담이지?"

"아냐." 조나단은 고개를 가로저었어. "들어 보면 기분이 좀 나아질 거야."

"오, 그래, 들어볼래." 나는 그렇게 말했어.

"흠, 균류는 풀과 다른 종류로 분류되잖아, 그게 버섯이 약초학 온실에서 쫓겨났기 때문에 그래, 무슨 죄목으로 쫓겨났는지 알아? 풍기문란, 버섯."

난 멍한 표정으로 조나단을 쳐다보고만 있었어. 옆에서 키에런은 푸핫 웃음을 터뜨렸고 크리스틴은 숨죽여 큭큭거리고 있었어.

"이해했어?" 조나단이 물었어. 얼굴에 만연하던 불안한 듯 살짝 사라졌어. "버섯... 이니까,"

어떻게 속마음을 그대로 말하겠어. 난 그냥 웃었지. "신기하네," 그 말을 조나단은 날 따라 같이 웃었어.

"에바, 잠깐 나가서 산책이라도 하고 올래? 잠깐 일어나서 다리도 좀 풀어 주고." 조나단이 뜬금없이 물었어.

"그래, 가자." 난 바로 대답했어. "내내 여기 앉아만 있었더니 힘들어 죽겠어."

크리스틴이 내게 윙크를 보냈어. 난 무슨 의미냐고 묻는 듯 째릿한 눈길을 보냈지. 갑자기 윙크는 왜 보낸 거야?

복도는 생각보다 훨씬 쌀쌀했어. 망토를 걸치고 나온 게 정말 다행이었지. 난 망토를 더 꼭 둘렀어. 그리핀도르 목도리도 매고 나올 걸 그랬나 하는 후회도 했어.

"있잖아," 조나단이 느긋하게 복도를 걸으면서 자연스레 입을 열었어. "우리, 같이 호그스미드 데이트도 다녀왔고 요즘 저녁시간이면 같이 공부도 했지."

"나도 비슷한 생각을 계속 했는데," 난 인정을 했어. "그러니까... 지금 우리가 어떤 관계인 걸까?"

"넌 어떤 관계였으면 좋겠어?" 조나단은 걸음을 멈추고 고개를 돌려 날 바라보면서 되물었어.

난 웃음을 터뜨리면서 얼굴을 찡그렸어. "오, 너도 질문에 질문으로 대답해서 답을 바라는 그런 사람인 거야?"

조나단은 조금 부끄러운 기색을 보였어. "난 그리핀도르와는 거리가 먼 사람이니까. 잠깐 같이 걷자고 하는 것만으로도 내가 얼마나 긴장했는지 넌 정말 모를 거야."

"정말 쉬려고 산책하자는 말을 한 건 아니었잖아, 그치?" 난 문득 그걸 알아차리고 물었어. 와우. 이래도 내가 눈치가 없다고? 이 정도면 상이라도 받아야겠는데.

"맞아." 조나단은 멋쩍은 얼굴로 미소를 지었어. "다른 게 있었어. 네가 정말 둔치인 건 아니었나 봐."

"그렇다니까." 난 확실하게 말했어. "나도 눈치는 있다고 했던 말은 정말 진심이었어."

조나단은 뭔가 굳게 결심을 하고 큰 일을 하려는 듯 깊게 숨을 들이쉬고 입술을 깨물었어. "그럼 나도 진심을 말할게... 네가 좋아, 에바. 그리고 이렇게 만나는 것도 보다 본격적이고 공식적이었으면 해."

난 최대한 안 웃으려고 했어, 기분 상할 수도 있잖아. 근데 뭐? _본격적_ _?_ _공식적_ _?_

"지금 나한테 사귀자고 고백한 거야?" 그런 바보 같은 질문은 하고 싶지 않았지만 어쩔 수가 없었어.

조나단의 얼굴이 빨갛게 물들어가는 걸 보면서 난 내가 너무 직접적으로 말을 던진 걸까 하는 생각을 했어.

"나도 알아, 내가 좀... 뭐랄까, 형식적이고 딱딱하긴 하지." 조나단은 어색하게 말을 더듬었어.

"그치만 그래서 네가 특별한 거잖아." 난 조나단이 미안하단 말을 하기 전에 말을 잘랐어. 그 성격이 나쁜 건 아니잖아. "그리고 나도 우리 사이가 본격적이고 공식적이었으면 좋겠다고 생각해."

그 말에 조나단은 바로 잔뜩 졸였던 마음을 놓는 듯 했어. "다행이다, 정말 다행이야."

그러다 갑자기 조나단의 표정이 평소와 다르게 대범해지더니 내게 가까이 다가와 몸을 숙이기 시작했어. 왼손으로는 내 어깨를 부드럽게 붙들면서.

조나단이 조금 더 가까이 와서야 난 얘가 나한테 키스를 하리란 걸 알아차렸어. 잠깐, 난 손을 어디다 둬야 돼? 원래 자세 그대로 두 팔을 옆구리에 딱 붙인 채 가만히 서 있기는 이상하잖아. 다른 좋은 생각이 나질 않아서 난 그냥 마찬가지로 한 손으로 조나단의 어깨를 붙들었어.

두 눈을 살포시 감자 곧 그의 입술이 내게 부드럽게 맞닿았어. 생각보다 부드럽던걸. 잠시 머뭇거리기도 했고 조금은 어색한 기분이었지만, 보통 첫키스가 다 그렇겠거니 하고 생각하기로 했어. 경험이라곤 없는 내게 남자와의 입맞춤은 내게 너무 이상했지. 그러면서도 한편으로는 좋은 기분이 느껴진다고 생각했어. 좀 모순적이긴 하지.

"에바 루이즈!" 그러다 갑자기 튀어나온 목소리에 난 재빨리 조나단에게서 떨어져 나왔어.

오, 망할 히포그리프, 왜 하필이면 지금 여기에 나타난 거야?

"오, 두 학생은 뭘 하고 계신 걸까," 프레드가 꽤나 유쾌한 목소리로 놀리듯 말했어.

"안녕, 프레드." 난 그냥 인사를 건넸어.

"학생들이 복도에서 키스하면 안 되는 걸로 알고 있는데. 내 기억이 맞다면 내가 그리핀도르에서 까먹은 점수도 돌아와야겠네."

"취침 시간 위반은 아니잖아." 조나단이 말했어. 멀리서 보니 얼굴이 놀랄 정도로 진한 분홍빛으로 물들어 있더라. "그리고 방금 말한 건 공공장소에서의 과도한 애정행각에 관한 교칙 같은데."

프레드는 그 말을 곰곰이 곱씹는 듯 했어. "맞아, 과도한 뽀뽀라고 할 수는 없으니까."

"프레드," 난 그의 눈을 똑바로 응시하면서 말했어. "당장 입 닥치고 꺼질래, 아니면 저주라도 한 대 맞고 갈래?"

"아, 에바, 대단해, 정말." 프레드는 다시 장난을 던지면서도 슬금슬금 뒤로 물러났어. "네 동생들한테 이를 거다!" 그렇게 소리를 지르며 프레드는 모퉁이를 돌아 사라졌어.

"네 미들네임이 루이즈야?" 프레드가 떠나고 나자 조나단이 물었어.

난 당장에라도 프레드 위즐리를 쫓아가 저주를 날려버리고 싶었던 마음을 꾹 눌렀어. 멀린, 그 놈에겐 인간 시한폭탄이란 말이 정말 잘 어울리겠어.

"아니, 레베카야." 난 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "프레드는 그냥 내가 루이즈란 이름이 바보 같은 미들네임이라고 화를 낼 거란 걸 아니까 저러는 거야."

"루이즈도 괜찮은 이름이라고 생각하는데." 조나단이 말했어. "사실 우리 할머니 성함이셔, 루이즈."

"너희 할머니께는 괜찮겠지만 내 미들네임으로는 아니지." 난 얼굴이 약간 달아오르는 걸 느끼면서 반박했어.

시작부터 할머니를 욕한 꼴이 되는 거잖아. 실수였다고 해도.

작문 숙제를 다 끝내고 나서 조나단은 날 그리핀도르 탑 앞까지 바래다줬어. 초상화 구멍 앞에서도 잠깐 키스를 한번 했는데, 뜬금없이 튀어나온 제임스가 갑자기 씩씩거리면서 복도 저편으로 달려가 버리는 바람에 또 끊겨버렸어.

프레드가 괜한 소리나 하고 다니는 인간이 아니라는 걸 알았어야 했는데. 학생휴게실에 들어가자마자 리처드랑 가레스가 내 쪽으로 갑자기 달려드는 바람에 하마터면 뒤로 넘어갈 뻔했다구.

"대체 멀린의 이름에 대고, 해도 졌는데 어두운 복도에서 남자랑 키스하면서 뭘 한 거야?" 가레스가 날 혼내기라도 하겠다는 듯이 말했어.

"그럼 햇빛 아래서 하리?" 난 웃음을 참으면서 물었어. 가끔 보면 난 너무 똑똑한 것 같아.

"우리가 그런 답이나 듣자고 이러는 줄 알아?" 리처드가 차가운 두 눈을 반짝 빛내며 물었어.

"애초에 너희가 상관할 일도 아니잖아!" 난 쌍둥이 동생들에게 소리를 빽 질렀어. "이건 니들 인생이 아냐, 내 인생이라고. 난 니들이 복도에서 여자랑 키스를 하든 남자랑 키스를 하든 하나도 신경 안 쓸 건데."

아냐, 취소, 내 동생이 누구랑 키스하고 있었다면 당연히 신경은 쓰겠지. 하지만 일주일에 한 번씩 애인을 갈아치운다거나 내가 직접 키스 현장을 목격한 게 아닌 이상 심하게는 참견하지 않을 거란 말이야.

"우린 누나 동생이잖아." 가레스가 갈색 눈에 진심을 가득 담아 말했어.

"그래," 난 학생휴게실 모서리에 놓인 빈 테이블 하나를 가리켰어. "앉아." 난 퀴디치 주장다운 목소리로 지시를 했어. "야, 내가 조나단이랑 그냥 키스만 한 게 아냐, 사귀기로 했다고."

그 둘은 동시에 격분하면서 무슨 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만 내가 닥치라는 뜻으로 한 손을 들어 올렸어. 둘은 마지못해 얌전히 앉아서 자기들끼리 무슨 얘기를 주고받더라구. 가레스는 의자에 푹 주저앉았고 리처드는 잔뜩 불만인 태세로 팔짱을 꼈어.

"난 조나단을 좋아한다고, 알았어? 나도 알아, 조나단은 그리핀도르도 아니고 퀴디치를 좋아하지도 않지. 하지만... 똑똑하고, 재미있고, 성실하고, 듬직하잖아. 조나단이랑은 말싸움 한번 한 적이 없어. 정말 좋은 남자라구."

리처드와 가레스는 읽어낼 수가 없는 어떤 이상한 표정을 짓고 눈길을 주고받았어.

"그 표정, 무슨 뜻이야?" 난 의심을 잔뜩 담아 물었어.

"아무것도 아냐."

"아무것도 아닐 리가 없잖아. 나도 눈치가 없진 않다고."

리처드는 그 말에 날 놀리는 듯 코웃음을 쳤어.

"'없진 않다'고 했지, '있다'고는 안 했어." 난 팔짱을 끼고 열심히 반박을 했어.

"좋아," 가레스가 한 손으로 짧은 갈색 머리카락을 쓸어넘기면서 말했어. "이제 누나랑 그 후플푸프 사이는 방해하지 않을게."

내가 이 멍청이들이랑 한 가족이라니.

"대체 조나단의 뭐가 그렇게 맘에 안 드는 건데?"

"누나한테 어울리는 구석이라곤 전혀 없으니까." 리처드가 말했어.

저번 후플푸프랑 래번클로 경기 때 제임스한테 들었던 말이랑 똑같은걸. 잠깐, 그럼 그 말은 즉슨...

"너희 혹시 최근에 제임스랑 무슨 얘기 했어?" 난 눈살을 찌푸리고 처음에는 리처드 그리고 가레스를 노려보며 물었어.

"아니." 그 둘은 내 얼굴을 홱 피해버리면서 동시에 대답을 했어.

"둘이서 대체 무슨... 아냐, 됐다." 난 그냥 자리에서 일어섰어. "알고 싶지도 않아. 조나단을 좋아하는 내 마음을 바꿔버리는 건 고사하고 제임스랑 사귀는 게 더 낫겠다는 말은 더더욱 꺼내지도 마. 제발 부탁이야... 이 문제로 너희랑 더 싸우고 싶지 않아."

그리고 난 그대로 앉아 있는 동생들을 두고 7학년 여학생 기숙사로 달려왔어.

"에바!" 문을 열자마자 소차가 즐거운 목소리로 소리를 질렀어.

오 멀린, 또 이럴 순 없어. 여름방학 때 혹시 소차한테 마법약 사고 같은 거라도 난 게 아닐까? 저번 학기까지만 해도 이렇게까지 정신 나간 애는 아니었던 걸로 기억하는데.

"너 조나단 그랜트랑 사귄다면서! 난 정말 몰랐어! 난 너랑 제임스 포터가 정말 천생연분이라고 생각했거든. 난 아직도 너에 대해 잘 모르는 것 같아!"

그래, 너무 맞는 말이다.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니당:)

오늘 챕터 좀 재밌는 것 같아요 와호 우와 신난당(

개인적으로 이 편에서 가장 힘들었던 번역은 조나단의 버섯드립(.. 원래는 fungi라는 단어로 fun guy란 드립을 치는 장면이었어요 근데 한국어로 옮기기가 굉장히 난감해서(..) 그냥 균류와관련된 한국의 대표적인 드립 버섯을 데리고왔습니다 하하 괜찮았을지 모르겠네요

그나저나 이제 조나단이랑 에바는 사귀게 된 거네요 오호

앞으로 에바의 연애사는 어떻게 흘러갈 것인가 두구두구

항상 지켜봐주시는 모든 분들 감사해요:) 다음주에만나요:D

-번역할수록 프레드세컨이 좋아지는 첼리 드림


	15. Chapter 14: 그리핀도르와 후플푸프의 경기

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

14\. 그리핀도르와 후플푸프의 경기

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

퀴디치 연습이 잡힌 날 아침의 공기는 정말 쌀쌀했어. 바람이 불어 대는 건 물론이고 눈도 조금씩 내려왔지. 날아다니기에 좋은 날씨는 아니지만 난 우리 팀은 모든 경우의 날씨에 준비가 돼 있었으면 하는 마음이 커서, 실은 눈이 오고 있다는 게 솔직히 기뻤어.

다들 착실하게 제시간까지 락커룸에 모여 줬어. 실제 연습을 시작하기 전에 우린 30분간 후플푸프와 래번클로의 경기를 함께 분석했어.

"좋아, 먼저 추격꾼들," 내가 말했어. "후플푸프 파수꾼 돕슨이 드디어 똑바로 나는 법을 배웠어. 그러니까 브리, 더 이상은 오른쪽으로 속이는 게 쉽지 않을 거야. 우리 셋은 저번 주에 시작했던 대형 그대로 공을 위로 던져 넣는 연습을 계속할 거야. 돕슨이 그렇게 뛰어난 파수꾼인 것도 아니지만 우리 실력을 좀 더 갈고 닦을 필요가 있어."

"그럼 그쪽 추격꾼들은?" 리처드가 물었어.

"좋은 질문이야. 에이단 캠벨이랑 에밀리 왓킨스는 무난할 거고, 후플푸프 에이스는 나타샤 마틴이야. 걔 하나는 특히 더 신경 써서 조심해야 돼."

"와호!" 브리가 자기 언니 얘길 듣고는 환호성을 질렀어. 덕분에 방 안의 선수들 모두가 브리를 노려보긴 했지만.

"지금이 그렇게 언니 이름에 소리나 지를 때인 줄 아냐?" 제임스가 쏘아붙였어. "이건 _퀴디치_ 라고! 후플푸프는 우리가 꺾어버릴 상대란 말이다!"

인정하긴 싫지만 제임스의 말에 나도 정말 전적으로 동감이야.

"맞아," 니코가 앞머리를 쓸어 넘기면서 말했어. "그러고보니 누나가 나타샤 동생이잖아? 그 선수 약점이 뭐야?"

"조용히 해!" 난 필기판을 탁탁거리면서 니코에게 협박조로 소리쳤어. "우린 그리핀도르야, 그딴 술수를 써서 이길 수는 없어. 그런 쪽은 슬리데린 팀한테 맡겨 놓자고."

"맞아, 맞아!" 자라가 진심을 잔뜩 담아 소리를 질렀어. 제임스도 동조의 의미로 고개를 끄덕였지.

"그냥 농담이었어." 니코는 방어적인 태세로 두 손을 들고 말했어.

"그럼 계속하자," 나는 다시 알렸어. "후플푸프의 강점은 몰이꾼이니까 다들 조심해야 돼. 다들 방향을 확 틀어버리는 기술이나 연속 회전을 연습해두면 좋을 거야. 지금 밖에 눈이 오고 있는 건 알아, 하지만," 난 모두를 보며 말을 이었어. "불리한 날씨를 대비할 연습 기회라고 생각하자. 다들 옷 챙겨 입어, 밖으로 나갈 거야."

선수들은 단체로 앓는 소리를 냈지만 그러면서도 내가 하라는 대로 따라 주긴 했어. 아, 주장이라는 자리의 힘이란 건가. 정말 마음에 들어!

"제임스!" 난 밖으로 나가는 제임스를 불러 세웠어, 슬리데린 경기 때 왜 스니치를 잡지 못했는지 저번에 하다 말았던 얘기를 끝내고 싶었거든.

내 말을 못 들은 게 아니라면 제임스는 작정하고 날 무시할 생각이었던 게 분명해. 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 문 밖으로 걸어나가는 걸음을 멈추지 않았으니까.

"대체 왜 저러는 거야?" 난 짜증스런 목소리로 릴리에게 물어봤어. "요즘 계속 날 본 척도 안 하던데."

그 답으로 릴리는 조금 차가워진 눈길로 날 쳐다봤어. "언니가 했던 말, 오빠가 싫다는 말이나 다름없는 말이었잖아. 상처받은 거야. 오빠가 어떤 자부심을 갖고 있는지 몰라?"

그리고 릴리는 다른 팀 선수들을 따라 밖으로 나갔어. 난 푹 한숨을 내뱉었어. 릴리의 뒤를 따라 경기장으로 걸어가면서 머릿속을 맴도는 제임스 포터 생각과 죄책감을 어떻게든 떨쳐내 보려고 했지. 하지만 그게 어디 쉬운 일이었겠어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~..

"토요일 경기 때 올 거야?" 내가 조나단에게 물었어. 우리 둘은 도서관에서 함께 앉아 공부를 하던 중이었지.

"글쎄, 그럴 계획은 없었는데, 왜?" 조나단은 그걸 왜 묻느냐는 듯 한 태세로 되물었어.

 _잠깐_ _,_ _뭐_ _?_ 퀴디치 경기를 하는데 올 생각이 없었다고? 날 놀릴 생각인 건가?

우리 뒤쪽에서 누군가 엄청 무거운 책을 하나 떨어뜨렸는지 갑자기 쿵 하는 소리가 들렸어. 핀스 부인이 바로 소리를 낸 범인을 찾으려고 우리 테이블을 지나쳐 달려갔지.

"그리핀도르와 후플푸프의 경기잖아." 난 이 일이 내게 정말 중요한 일이라는 걸 알아주길 바라는 마음으로 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 설명을 했어.

그제야 조나단은 얼굴에 이해했다는 표정을 떠올리더니 바로 사과를 하기 시작했어. "정말 미안해, 네가 출전하는 경기일 줄은 모르고 있었어. 내 룸메이트 중 선수인 친구가 요즘 빈번하게 나가길래 후플푸프의 경기가 있겠다고는 생각했지만, 그리핀도르도 경기를 한다는 건 알지 못했어."

퀴디치 경기가 다가온다는 걸 어떻게 모를 수가 있지? 꼭 본인이 선수가 아니더라도 어딜 가든 사람들이 다 그 얘길 하잖아. 학생휴게실 여기저기에도 관련 글이 게시되고 또... 눈치가 더럽게 없다는 나도 퀴디치 시즌이 온다는 건 쉽게 보이는데! 물론 그건 퀴디치이기 때문이긴 하겠지만, 그래도!

"네가 와 줬으면 좋겠다고 생각했어." 난 말을 덧붙였어.

"아마 갈 수 있을 거야. 경기 한번 본다고 죽진 않을 테니까." 조나단은 내게 따뜻한 미소를 지으며 대답했어. "내 친구들이 보통 경기를 보러 가니까, 이번엔 나도 같이 보면 되겠다."

그 말을 들은 내 머릿속에 드는 생각은 딱 하나밖에 없었어. "경기 한 번?" 이번 경기는 딱 한 번의 예외라는 거야? 그럼 다른 경기는 보지 않을 거라고? 난 래번클로와의 경기 나가야 하는데? 물론 다른 기숙사끼리 하는 경기도 전부 보러 갈 생각이었구.

난 조나단에게 마주 미소를 지었어. "다행이네, 잘됐다."

"아까부터 하고 싶은 말이 있었는데," 조나단이 침을 꿀꺽 삼키고 얼굴에 옅은 분홍빛을 띠며 말했어. "어... 오늘 네 헤어스타일 말야, 정말 예쁘다고."

아우, 정말 다정한 사람이라니까. 이렇게 멋지고 똑똑한 남자가 내게 고백을 했다니 다시 기분이 좋아졌어.

"오, 고마워." 난 붉어진 귀 뒤로 머리카락을 넘기면서 행복한 미소를 지어 보였어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

정말 감사하게도 토요일 아침에 일어났을 때 내 상태는 저번 슬리데린과의 경기 때만큼 미쳐 있지 않았어. 다른 사람의 샴푸를 쓸 뻔하지도 않았고 닫힌 문으로 달려가는 짓도 하지 않았어. 멀린께 감사할 일이지.

물론 조금 긴장은 됐지. 경기날이니까 당연한 거 아니겠어. 하지만 긴장보다도 이길 수 있다는 자신감이 훨씬 더 컸어. 슬리데린과의 경기 이후로 혹독하게 달려 온 우리 팀이 믿을 수 없을 정도로 믿음직스러웠거든. 다들 최상의 컨디션을 보여 주고 있고, 특히 브리랑 릴리와 함께 경기를 한 게 이제 막 네 달이 지나가는데도 몇 년을 함께 한 선수들처럼 호흡이 맞는다는 게 정말 기뻤어.

대연회장에 들어온 그리핀도르는 내가 처음이더라구. 그래서 난 기다란 테이블의 가운데 자리를 골라 앉았어. 그리고 사과랑 그래놀라를 접시에 덜면서 다른 팀 선수들이 오기를 기다렸지.

와플이 접시 옆으로 살짝 내려앉아 그릇 위에다 편지 하나를 떨어뜨렸어. 와플의 황갈색 깃털을 부드럽게 쓰다듬자 우리 부엉이는 대답으로 기분 좋게 부엉부엉 소리를 냈어.

난 봉투를 집어 들고 덮개를 열어 그 안에 든 부모님의 짧은 편지를 읽었어.

 _에바_ _,_

 _오늘 경기 잘 치르라는 말을 해 주고 싶었단다_ _._ _어떤 결과가 나오던 우리는 널 아주 많이 사랑한다는 걸 꼭 기억하렴_ _._ _팔꿈치 꼭 안으로 넣고 있도록 하고_ _,_ _항상 하던 대로만 하고_ _,_ _재밌는 시간 보내라_ _!_

 _사랑하는 엄마랑 아빠가_

 _P.S._ _그리핀도르 파이팅_ _!_

누군가 내 건너편 자리에 털썩 주저앉았어. 고개를 들어보니 제임스더라구. 제임스는 나만큼이나 굳은 결의에 찬 표정을 하고 있었어.

난 엄마 아빠에게서 온 편지를 재빨리 망토 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었어. 와플도 곧 두 날개를 펴고 날아올라 부엉이장으로 돌아갔어.

제임스는 접시에 음식을 담으면서 잠시 앉아만 있다가 고개를 들고 입을 열었어. "저번 경기 끝나고 네가 했던 말, 계속 생각해 봤어, 내가 왜 말포이보다 먼저 스니치를 잡지 못했는지."

그걸 지금에서야 말해주겠다고? 경기 당일 아침인데? 오, 멀린.

하지만 또 좋게 생각을 해 보면, 내가 주장으로서 했던 말을 제대로 듣긴 들었다는 거잖아. 성공이야! 그리고 어쩌면 더 이상 나랑 말을 안 할 생각인 게 아닐 수도 있잖아. 당분간이라도, 어쨌든.

"그래서?" 난 무슨 말이 나올지 기대하며 제임스의 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다봤어.

"말포이가 나보다 잘 했던 거야." 제임스는 아까부터 씹고 있던 소시지를 꿀꺽 삼키고는 말을 이었어. "그 순간을 계속 생각하고 또 생각해 봤는데, 그거 말고는 다른 답을 못 찾겠더라고. 말포이가 슬리데린일지는 몰라도 퀴디치에는 공정했어. 나나 걔나 스니치를 잡으려고 손을 뻗었지만, 뭐, 손가락이 나보다 길었나보지."

"그래," 난 방금 제임스가 한 말을 곰곰이 생각하면서 말했어. "그럼 스니치를 먼저 발견하기만 하면 되겠네. 고마워, 나한테 그 얘기 해 줘서."

그 뒤로 우린 입을 꾹 다문 채로 아침식사를 했어. 하지만 난 이 불편한 정적과 죄책감 때문에 계속 신경이 쓰여서 말이야, 나도 모르게 불쑥 말을 내뱉었어. "미안해!"

제임스는 날카로운 눈빛을 하고 고개를 들었어. 갈색 눈이 평소보다 조금 더 커진 것 같아.

"저번에, 래번클로랑 후플푸프 경기 때 했던 말 말야, 미안해." 난 제임스의 눈을 똑바로 바라보면서 내가 얼마나 미안한지 알아주길 바랐어. "너무 심한 말이었어. 난 그냥... 그냥 사람들이 다들 조나단은 그냥 후플푸프고 나한테 걔 때문에 시간낭비하지 말라는 얘길 하니까 지쳐서, 그래서 말투가 그렇게 나가버렸던 거였어. 그걸 다 너한테 풀었던 것 같아, 그러면 안 됐는데. 그 말이 진심이 아니란 것만 알아줬으면 좋겠어... 난 너 싫어하지 않아."

제임스는 짧게 고개를 끄덕이더니 말했어. "오늘 경기 때 네 남친 온대냐?"

뭐? 지금 난 우리 사이를 어떻게든 다시 돌려놓으려고 최선을 다했는데, 자기는 고작 한다는 말이 그거야?

"응, 자기 친구들이랑 온다고 했어." 난 다른 말싸움은 최대한 피해 보려고 그렇게 대답했어.

"그랜트가 퀘이플이 뭔지는 알아?" 제임스는 장난스레 입꼬리를 올리고 물었어.

그리고 나도 모르게 대답이 나갔어. "알 리가 없지."

제임스는 고개를 가로젓더니 쓴웃음을 지었어. "아, 에바."

"지금 그거 무슨 뜻이야?" 난 사과를 한입 베어 물면서 물었어.

"에바 우드, 퀴디치에 살고 퀴디치에 죽는 여자가, 퀴디치를 안 좋아하는 건 물론이고 퀘이플이 뭔지도 모르는 남자를 만난다니."

"좀 아이러니하긴 하지." 난 그냥 인정을 했어. "하지만 조나단은 좋은 남자잖아. 솔직히 기분 좋아, 조나단 같은 사람이 날 좋아해 준다는 거."

제임스는 도저히 읽을 수 없는 표정으로 –최소한 나는 그 뜻을 전혀 몰랐어- 꽤 오랫동안 날 빤히 쳐다보다가 대답했어. "그래도 너한테 걔는 진짜 안 어울리는 것 같은데."

내가 다른 대답을 하기도 전에, 자라와 브리가 열렬한 인사를 건네면서 등장했어.

"경기날이야!" 브리가 활짝 웃으며 말했어.

자라는 조금은 무섭단 생각이 들 정도로 웃으면서 손목 관절을 꺾었어. "후플푸프는 이제 죽었어,"

좋아, 선수들, 좋은 자세야.

"오, 그나저나 두 사람은 드디어 화해한 거야?" 릴리가 제임스의 옆자리에 와 앉으면서 물었어.

먼저 성질을 부린 건 내가 아니라 제임스라는 점을 정확히 짚어 두고 싶은걸. 물론 내가 제임스한테 소리를 질러서 싸움을 만든 저번 사건만 빼면. 이번 일에만은 내 잘못이 클 거란 건 인정해. 어쩌면 큰 게 아니라 전부일지도 모르고.

"어," 제임스가 대답했어. 그 말을 하는 상대는 릴리였는데도 제임스의 시선은 날 향해 있었어. 그러고는 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리면서 미소를 짓더니 어깨를 으쓱였어, ' _내가 멍청했다_ _,_ _미안_ _.'_ 이라고 말하려는 것 같았어.

20분이 지나고, 이젠 경기장으로 내려가야 할 시간이 됐어. 잔뜩 신이 나서 대연회장 문 밖으로 나가는데, 리라 리날디와 그 친구들이 바글바글 모여서 서 있는 모습이 내 눈에 들어왔어.

리라는 날 보자마자 어김없이 비웃음을 날리면서 소리쳤어. "행운을 빈다, 우드! 너희가 후플푸프랑 붙으려면 운 없이는 안 될 테니까!"

그리고 리라와 친구들은 단체로 킬킬 웃어댔어. 하지만 갑자기 그 냉혹한 웃음은 놀람과 분노의 꺅 소리로 바뀌어버렸지. 걔네들 다리가 가눌 수 없이 흐물흐물해져버렸거든.

왼쪽을 흘낏 보니 제임스가 한 손에 지팡이를 들고 서 있어. 와우, 인상적인 무언 마법이었어.

"젤리다리 저주, 멋졌어." 난 미소를 짓고 칭찬을 해 줬어.

"고맙다." 제임스는 지팡이를 다시 망토 주머니 속으로 찔러 넣으면서 짤막하게 대답했어.

슬리데린 여학생들 무리가 저 멀리로 사라지자 그리핀도르 팀 선수들이 모두 웃음을 터뜨렸어.

퀴디치 선수복으로 갈아입고 나서는 우선 다들 칠판 앞의 의자에 모여 앉았어.

"좋아, 얘들아," 난 손뼉을 짝 마주치면서 권위적인 주장으로 보였으면 하는 자세로 우리 팀 선수들 앞에 섰어.

"지난 경기 이후로 우린 계속 실력을 많이 키웠으니까, 우리가 할 수 있는 플레이와 전술에만 집중하면 돼. 니코랑 자라, 계속 연습했던 목표 조준 기술을 꼭 기억해야 돼. 리처드, 다른 애들은 몰라도 나타샤는 특히 더 조심하도록 하고. 브리, 릴리, 그리고 나까지, 기본 플레이를 약간 다르게 바꾼 변형대형만 잊어버리지 않으면 되고. 마지막으로 제임스," 난 날카롭게 제임스를 쳐다봤어. "후플푸프네 그 형편없는 수색꾼한테 스니치를 뺏겨버렸다가는, 얼굴에다 주먹을 날려 줄 거니까 그렇게 알아."

"넌 한 번도 팀 선수들한테 주먹 날린 적 없잖아." 제임스는 코웃음을 쳤어.

"지금부터 할 수도 있지."

"명심할게." 제임스는 한 손으로 새까만 머리카락을 헝클어뜨리며 씩 미소를 지었어.

난 내 앞에 빙 둘러 앉아 있는 우리 팀 선수들을, 그들의 얼굴에 올라와 있는 밝은 미소들을 둘러봤어. "다들 열심히 노력해줘서 정말 고마워. 그럼 이제 후플푸프를 쓰러뜨리러 가자!"

대답으로 모두들 환호성을 질렀고, 어느새 우린 코멘터가 알려 오는 선수의 이름들을 들으며 경기장을 날고 있었어.

"후플푸프 팀은 콜린 팔머가 주장을 맡고 있으며, 그리핀도르 팀은 에바 우드가 리드합니다!"

팀 주장으로 내 이름이 불린다는 거, 기분 정말 좋아. 누구나 쉽게 얻을 수 있는 경험이 아니잖아? 그 동안 누구보다도 열심히 노력했으니까, 가장 높은 발전 가능성을 가진 선수로 선택받았다는 사실이 한시도 머릿속을 떠나가지 않아.

하늘에서 눈으로 관중들을 싹 훑어봤는데 사이사이로 몇몇 퀴디치 팀 엠블럼이 새겨진 망토를 입은 사람들이 보여. _스카우트야_. 저들은 분명 경기를 보러 온 퀴디치 스카우터들이야. 순간 소름이 끼치면서 심장이 마구 뛰기 시작했어, 이 경기에서는 그냥 이기기만 하면 되는 게 아니야. 스카우터들의 눈에도 띄어야만 해.

"호루라기를 불면 시작이다." 후치 부인이 알렸어. 잠시 후 호루라기 소리가 들려오면서 빨간 퀘이플이 하늘 높이 날아올랐어.

내가 리드추격꾼이고, 보통은 리드추격꾼이 경기에서 첫 퀘이플을 잡아내지만, 난 나 대신 릴리한테 먼저 공을 낚아채라고 지시했었어. 후플푸프에서는 다른 선수가 나올 거라고 예상하지 못했을 테니까. 그리고 정확히 맞아들었지. 릴리가 퀘이플을 갖고 날아오르는 사이 브리와 나는 그저 대형을 시작할 준비만을 하고 있자 후플푸프 추격꾼들은 당황한 채로 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고만 있더라고.

상대 선수들이 당황해준 덕에 우리는 초반부터 유리해질 수 있었어. 덕분에 릴리가 순식간에 점수를 따냈지. 그리고 그리핀도르 관중석에서 커다란 함성 소리가 터져 나왔어. 시작이 좋아.

그리핀도르가 두 골을 더 넣고 나자 후플푸프가 첫 골을 터뜨렸어. 후플푸프가 물론 노력도 정말 많이 하고 경기도 공정하게 한다는 건 인정해, 그리핀도르만큼 타고난 재능이 없을 뿐이지. 훌륭한 선수 몇 명만으로 훌륭한 선수 일곱 명을 상대하기란 역부족일 테니까.

호루라기가 불리고 후치 부인이 그리핀도르에 파울을 선언했어. 브리랑 내가 대형을 망치면서 둘 다 스코어링 에어리어 안으로 날아가 버렸거든.

이런 실수는 꼭 고쳐야겠어. 잘 기억해 놔야지.

나타샤 마틴이 파울에 나섰고, 난 나타샤가 리처드를 향해 날아가는 걸 초조하게 지켜봤어. 스코어링 에어리어에 들어가면서 오른쪽으로 방향을 속이더니 팔을 뒤로 빼서 퀘이플을 저 멀리 골대 왼쪽으로 던졌어. 리처드는 퀘이플을 향해 아래로 날아 솜씨 좋게 공을 두 손으로 받아냈어.

리처드 좀 봐, 진짜 훌륭했어! 내 동생이 그렇게 자랑스러울 수가 없더라구.

30분 후, 점수는 280대 120으로 그리핀도르가 이기고 있는 상황이 됐어.

브리는 가까이 붙어 쫓아오는 후플푸프 추격꾼 세 명을 피하면서 서둘러 공을 네게 넘겼어. 동시에 후플푸프 몰이꾼 블레싱턴이 그리핀도르의 패스를 막으려고 블러저를 내 쪽으로 조준하 눈으로 확인했어. 내 쪽으로 방망이를 휘두르면 내가 블러저를 피하느라 퀘이플을 포기할 거라고 생각했겠지. 상대를 잘 알지 못 하고 있다는 증거야.

난 간신히 손끝으로 퀘이플을 잡아내자마자 몸 가까이로 공을 안은 다음 한 손으로 빗자루를 잡고 오른쪽으로 방향을 홱 틀었어. 블러저가 내 왼쪽 어깨를 스치고 지나가는 바람에 순간 작은 비명을 지를 뻔하기도 했어. 그래도 최소한 왼쪽 가슴에 정통으로 맞지는 않은 게 다행이야.

그런데 안타깝게도 갑자기 블러저가 오른쪽으로 방향을 트는 바람에 난 거기에 맞아 경기장 저편으로 날아가 버렸어. 내가 실전 경험이 부족한 선수였다면 빗자루에서 떨어지고, 퀘이플은 놓치고, 아주 높은 공중에서 땅으로 곤두박질쳤겠지.

하지만 내가 누구야, 다른 선수들이 비슷한 상황에서 빠져나오는 걸 보면서 이런 사고에 대해서는 다 준비를 해 놨다구. 경기장 끄트머리로 던져지던 중에 나는 무릎을 이용해 빗자루에 꽉 달라붙어서, 오른손으로는 필사적으로 빗자루를 꽉 붙들고, 온몸으로 블러저의 가속도를 받아 연속 회전을 선보였지.

연습 때 이걸 마스터해야 하는 이유를 난 분명히 알고 있었어. 퀴디치 경기에서는 무슨 일이 벌어질 지 모르니 전부 대비를 해 놓는 게 항상 도움이 된다니까.

관중들이 단체로 헉 소리를 내지르더니, 곧 내가 빗자루에서 떨어지지도 않았고 들것에 실려 경기장 밖으로 실려 나가지 않아도 된다는 걸 알아차리고는 한꺼번에 환호성과 박수갈채를 터뜨렸어.

"놀랍습니다! 에바 우드가 블러저에 맞고, 연속 회전을 선보였지만, 여전히 퀘이플을 들고 있습니다! 그리핀도르 주장의 아주 환상적인 기술이네요!" 코멘터가 신난 목소리로 소리를 질렀어.

그럼 이 몸이 퀘이플을 떨어뜨릴 줄 알았어? 그럴 리가!

난 팔을 뒤로 해서 어깨를 꽉 누르고 다시 경기에 집중을 했어. 후플푸프 추격꾼들이 내 쪽을 주시하면서 빠르게 다가오고 있었지. 난 빗자루를 빙 돌리면서 퀘이플을 팔 아래로 더 꽉 붙들고 팔꿈치를 안쪽으로 확실하게 넣었어.

"포터가 스니치를 발견한 것 같습니다!" 코멘터가 신난 목소리로 소리를 질렀어.

눈을 슬쩍 돌려보니 릴리가 내 왼편으로 날아오고 있어. 브리는 오른쪽 시야에 들어오지는 않았지만 이 근처 어딘가에 있을 거야, 있어야 돼.

반대편 골대로 날아가면서 보니 제임스가 반대 방향으로 쏜살같이 날아가고 있어. 바람이 불어서인지 머리가 이리저리 사방팔방으로 뻗쳐 있더라구. 후플푸프 수색꾼은 제임스보다 한참 뒤에서 달려가고 있었지만 그 엄청난 격차를 줄여보려고 최선을 다하고 있긴 했어.

릴리와 내가 후플푸프 파수꾼 쪽으로 가까이 가서 마지막 골을 넣기도 전에, 관중석에서 환호성과 고함 소리가 터져나왔어.

"포터가 스니치를 잡았습니다! 430대 120으로 그리핀도르의 승리!"

저 멀리서 그리핀도르 학생들이 "그리핀도르, 그리핀도르, 그리핀도르!" 라고 구호를 외쳐 대는 게 들렸어. 그 주변에서는 빨간색과 금색의 현수막과 깃발들이 커다랗게 흔들리고 있었지.

다시 땅으로 내려왔을 때 나는 먼저 가장 가까이에 있던 릴리랑 나란히 방방 뛰어다니다가 축하의 의미로 서로를 껴안았어. 곧 자라가 우리 둘을 두 팔 벌려 안으면서 돌진해왔고, 브리도 가까이에서 달려오고 있었지.

"우리가 이겼어!" 니코가 공중에서 주먹을 꽉 쥐어 보이면서 소리쳤어.

이번 경기에서 벌린 점수차를 보면, 다음 경기에서 래번클로를 이긴다면 결승전까지도 무난하게 갈 수 있을 것 같았어.

"에바!" 그리고 익숙한 목소리가 날 불렀어.

"조나단! 너 와 줬구나!" 난 빠르게 달려오는 조나단을 보며 반갑게 인사를 했어. 와, 쟤가 저렇게 빠르게 달릴 수 있을 줄은 몰랐는데.

관중을 지나 내게로 더 가까이 오는 조나단의 얼굴이 점점 창백해져갔어. 숨도 많이 찬 것 같아.

"너 괜찮아? 얼굴이 창백한 게 아픈 것 같은데."

대답 대신 조나단은 버럭버럭 소리를 지르다시피 하면서 물었어. "너 어깨는 괜찮아? 많이 아프진 않아? 내가 지금 뭐라는 거야? 당연히 많이 아프겠지. 일단 빨리 병동부터 가자."

조나단은 그러면서 내 손을 붙들었어, 날 병동에 데려갈 작정이었던 모양이야. 지금 내 상태가 폼프리 부인을 봐야 할 정도로 심각하다고 생각했나 봐.

"난 괜찮아, 정말이야." 난 조나단의 진심 어린 얼굴을 보며 말했어. "조금 아프긴 하지만, 그냥 멍 하나 남는 정도로 끝날 거야. 장담할 수 있어."

조나단은 여전히 의심스런 표정을 지우지 않았어. 정말, 내가 손가락뼈가 빠진 채로 경기를 뛰기도 했다는 말도 하지 않았었나? 이거보다 그게 훨씬 더 아팠는데.

"그렇게 심각하게 다친 것도 아니야." 난 계속 주장을 했어. 별 것도 아닌 데 자꾸 예민하게 걱정을 하니 짜증까지 날 것 같더라. "선수가 경기하다가 블러저에 맞는 건 항상 있는 일이라구."

조나단은 퀴디치를 이해하지 못하는 거야. 다른 애들처럼 기숙사 경기만이라도 매번 봤다면 알 텐데.

"난 그냥..." 조나단은 내 다른 한쪽 손을 마저 잡으면서 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰어. "난 그냥 걱정이 돼서 그랬어. 블러저에 맞고 나서 빗자루에서 낙상할 뻔했잖아. 그러니 내가 달리 무슨 생각을 했겠어."

"이번엔 안 떨어졌잖아, 나 진짜 괜찮다니까."

" _이번엔_ _?_ 전에는 진짜 떨어진 적도 있어?"

퀴디치는 격한 운동이니까 그런 사고도 당연히 발생하지. 새 비행 방법이나 묘기 같은 걸 연습하다가 몇 번 떨어졌었다는 얘기는 안 하는 게 낫겠지? 그 중 몇 번은 이유가 뭐였든 일부러였다는 걸 생각하면 조나단이 또 무슨 말을 할 지 모르니까. 그래도 처음 빗자루 번도 떨어지지 않으면 어떻게 안 떨어지고 나는 방법을 배울 수가 있겠어?

" _퀴디치_ 잖아." 난 계속 강조를 했어. 왜 그냥 이해하지를 못하는 거야?

그래도 조나단의 걱정 조금도 가라앉은 것 같지가 않았지만, 말은 이렇게 했어. "그래도 심하게 다친 게 아니라니 정말 다행이다. 네가 경기에서 이긴 것도 정말 기뻐."

"고마워," 내가 말했어. 그리고 그 답으로 조나단은 두 팔로 날 지켜주기라도 하려는 듯 꼭 안은 채로 몸을 숙이고 입을 맞췄어. 아까까지만 해도 치밀어 오르던 화가 싹 녹아내리는 것 같더라. 조나단은 정말 다정한 사람이고 그냥 날 걱정한 것뿐인데. 날 생각해 준 것 때문에 내가 그렇게 화를 내면 안 되는 거였잖아?

"에바!" 제임스가 날 부르는 소리가 들려. 내가 어디 갔나 찾고 있는 것 같아.

"지금 _바쁘_ 잖아 _,_ 눈치가 그렇게 없어." 자라가 마주 소리를 질렀어.

난 얼굴이 빨갛게 물들어가는 게 느껴져서 슬쩍 조나단에게서 떨어져 나왔어. 멀린, 지금 우리가 엄청난 수의 관중들이 보는 앞에, 경기장 딱 중앙에 있었단 걸 새까맣게 잊고 있었잖아. 조나단도 막 같은 생각이 든 것 같았어, 얼굴이랑 목까지 밝은 빨간색으로 새빨개졌거든.

곧 제임스가 잘생긴 얼굴에 활짝 미소를 짓고 관중들 사이로 달려 나왔어. 내가 조나단의 품 안에 안겨 서 있는 걸 보더니 표정이 잠깐 싸하게 굳어버리더라, 그래도 순식간에 다시 원래의 당당한 눈빛과 미소를 띤 표정으로 돌아왔어.

"네가 스니치를 잡았어! 우리가 이겼다고!" 난 뭘 어떻게 해야 할질 몰라서 그냥 소리를 질렀어. 어찌됐건 지금 우리가 이겼다는 사실이 너무 기뻐서 아드레날린이 혈관 밖으로 튀어나갈 것만 같았다는 건 사실이니까. 조나단이랑 얘기를 할 때는 그런 줄도 완전히 잊고 있었는데, 제임스를 보니 이렇게 한꺼번에 폭발했던 것 같아.

"우리가 이겼어! 그리고 넌 내 얼굴에다 주먹 날릴 필요도 없지!" 제임스도 따라 소리를 질렀어. 난 이제 조나단에게서 완전히 떨어져서 제임스 쪽으로 열심히 달려갔어. 그리고 그럴 줄은 몰랐는데, 제임스는 그런 날 꽉 안아주었어.

우리 그리핀도르가 이겼다니 너무 기뻐서 날아갈 것만 같았어. 이제 난 패배자가 아니야, 우리 팀도 공식적으로 훌륭한 퀴디치 선수로서 인정받은 거야!

"네가 스니치를 잡으리란 건 알고 있었어." 난 작게 웃으면서 대답했어. "그리고 그건 그냥 지나가는 말이었어, 누구보다 네가 잘 알고 있었을 것 같은데? 진짜 내가 너한테 주먹을 날릴 작정이었으면 지금 당장 실행에 옮겼겠지."

제임스는 웃음을 터뜨리며 고개를 끄덕였어. "그래, 그렇긴 하지."

제임스 팔이 정말 멋있단 생각이 갑자기 들었어. 저번에 상의탈의한 걸 봤을 때도 같은 생각을 하긴 했는데. 그렇다고 내가 계속 그 생각만 하고 있었다는 건 절대 아니야! 그냥 제임스의 팔이 날 꽉 둘러 안고 있는 이상 그런 생각을 안 하기는 어렵지 않았겠어?

"거기 있었구나!"

잠깐, 내가 생각하는 그 사람의 목소리 맞아? 제임스는 잔뜩 놀란 날 놓아줬어. 그대로 뒤를 돌아보니 내 기대대로, 우리 엄마랑 아빠 게다가 오빠까지 와 있더라.

"다들 와 줬네요!" 난 우리 가족들을 보고 기쁘게 소리를 질렀어.

"결국 오기로 마음을 돌렸거든." 엄마가 설명을 했어. "네 아빠는 오늘 저녁 푸들미어 연습까지 미루고 오셨어."

아빠가 연습을 미뤘다니 참 별난 일이야. 아빠는 전부터 좀처럼 연습을 미루거나 취소하는 법이 없었거든. 예외가 있다면 번개가 칠 때, 아니면 누가 아프거나 다쳤거나 죽어갈 때. 그게 아니면 연습은 무조건 연습인데 말이지.

"안녕, 포터. 잘 지내냐?" 오빠가 제임스에게 말을 걸었어.

정말 우리 오빠답다. 동생이 경기하는 걸 보러 와 놓고 나한테는 말 한마디 인 했으면서, 가장 먼저 한 말이 팀 후배한테 건넨 안부인사라니.

"물론, N.E.W.T. 숙제들만 빼면 완벽하지." 포터는 씩 미소를 지었어. 이제 보니 아직도 오른손에 황금 스니치를 꽉 붙들고 있더라.

우리 아빠의 단단하고 따뜻한 팔이 날 부드럽게 감싸 안았어. "저번 경기 이후부터 계속 생각했다, 이번에는 어떻게든 시간을 내서 와 보는 게 좋겠다고 말이야." 아빠가 내게 말했어.

"정말 고마워요, 여기까지 와 주시고." 그렇게 대답하며 난 오늘만큼 행복한 하루도 없을 거라고 생각했어.

"아까 그 연속회전은 정말 완벽했다." 아빠가 신난 목소리로 말했어. "연습을 얼마나 열심히 했는지 누가 봐도 알 수 있겠더라. 팔꿈치를 안쪽으로 넣는 것도 정말 잘 했어."

"당연하죠." 난 아빠를 따라 활짝 미소를 지었어.

"다만 아빠가 한 가지 충고하고 싶은 건ㅡ" 아빠가 또다시 말을 시작했지만 엄마가 한 팔로 내 어깨를 감싸면서 다른 말을 시작했어.

"올리버, 에바는 당신 딸이잖아. 자기 팀 선수들을 너무 과소평가한다는 것만 빼면 아주 완벽한 아이야."

"하지만 난 그냥..." 아빠는 다시 입을 열었지만 이번에는 내가 말문을 막았어.

"아빠, 제발." 난 입술을 살짝 깨물었어. 아빠 기분을 상하게 하고 싶진 않았어. 퀴디치에 대해 자기가 알고 있는 걸 전부 내게 전수해 준 우리 아빠니까. 물론 엄마도 날 트레이닝하는 데 큰 역할을 차지한 사람이지, 하지만 아빠는 비교도 안 될 정도로 엄청난 열정을 보여줬으니까.

"저 스스로의 힘으로 해 보고 싶어요." 난 아빠와 눈을 맞추며 말했어. "내 팀이고 내 책임이잖아요."

아빠는 잠시 날 빤히 쳐다보더니 고개를 가로저으면서 미소를 지었어. "넌 정말 머리부터 발끝까지 내 딸이구나." 그리고는 잠깐 엄마한테로 고개를 돌리더니 덧붙였어. "고집스러운 건 당신을 닮은 것 같은데."

"내 생각은 좀 다른데?" 엄마는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올리면서 (내가 이걸 엄마한테 물려받은 거야) 못 믿겠다는 눈길로 아빠를 쳐다봤어.

"오늘 진짜 훌륭했어." 오빠가 드디어 제임스랑 얘기하던 걸 끝내고 날 꽉 안았어. "다른 선수들이랑 팀워크도 좋더라."

 _맞아_ _,_ 난 만족스런 눈길로 경기장을 빙 둘러보면서 스스로에게 말했어, _오늘의 그리핀도르 팀은 정말 최고였어_ _._

* * *

안녕하세요여러분 역자입니댱

시험 끝난 금요일날 돌아오겠다고 약속했는데 ㅁ 지키지 못했네요 죄송합니다ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 시험끝나자마자 연휴에 내내 쓰러져 잤습니다(...) 잠시 덕질마저도 잊어버린 휴식

어쩌다보니 약속한 날짜보다 일주일이 더 지나 일요일에 돌아오게 됐네요 이렇게된이상 업로드일을 일요일로 바꿔버리는 게 좋겠죠?

한국포터헤드들에겐 생소한 플랫폼이지만 항상 지켜봐주시는 분들이 있다는 게 너무나도 기쁩니당 팔로와 페이버릿이 하나 늘었더라구요 고마워요:D

한국어본 완결편 업로드까지 잘부탁드립니다XD

그리고 에바 경기승리 축하해~~~ 우승컵을위해 계속 달리장


	16. Chapter 15: 승리

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

15\. 승리

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

온 그리핀도르 탑 전체가 축제 분위기로 시끄러웠어. 진지한 표정으로 얘기를 하던 크리스틴과 록산느를 두고 나는 버터맥주를 몇 잔 마실 생각으로 학생휴게실로 내려왔어. 사방에서 우리 그리핀도르 학생들이 하나같이 퀴디치 승리를 축하하면서 버터맥주를 마시고, 춤을 추고, 친구들과 행복한 얼굴로 이야기꽃을 피우고 있더라.

"우리가 이겼어!" 리처드와 가레스는 내게 달려들어 안겼어. 덕분에 난 뒤로 넘어질 뻔했지.

"블러저를 그렇게 이용하다니 진짜 대단했어," 리처드가 신난 목소리로 말했어.

"지금까지 본 플레이 중 최고였다고!" 가레스가 덧붙였어. "분명 스카우터 눈에도 띄었을 거야."

그러게, 그랬으면 좋겠다고 나도 간절히 바랐던 바야.

"애바 루-이이즈!" 둥근 암체어에 앉은 프레드가 날 보고는 소리를 질렀어.

"나중에 봐, 누나!" 리처드는 그 말을 남기고 다른 친구들을 찾으러 가레스와 함께 자리를 떴어.

"안녕, 프레드," 그리고 난 프레드의 인사를 기분 좋게 받았지. "우리가 이겼어! 이제 난 루저가 아니라구! 정말 기분 좋지 않아?"

"웅," 프레드는 활짝 미소를 지으면서 들고 있던 버터맥주 잔을 내 쪽으로 내밀며 건배하는 시늉을 했어. "넌 지짜... 진짜 대다난 주장이야. 누가 바도 채고였다고."

"아우, 고마워!" 난 정말 고맙단 의미로 프레드를 와락 껴안았어. 다른 인간도 아니고 멍청하기로 둘째가라면 서러울 프레드 위즐리였지만 상관 없었어, 너무 기분이 좋았으니까. 경기 이후로 몇 시간 동안 끌어안고 다닌 게 그리핀도르 학생의 절반은 되는 것 같은데, 한 명쯤 더 어때.

"너도 너무 마니 마셨나부다, 취한 거 가튼데." 프레드가 물었어. 알아듣기 힘든 말이었지만 프레드의 목소리에서 승리 때문에 기쁘기도 하고 달라진 내 태도를 경계하기도 하는 기색이 보이더라구.

"아냐!" 난 버터맥주가 꽉 들어찬 잔을 프레드 쪽으로 높이 들면서 대답했어. "그냥 우리가 이겼다는 사실이 너무 기뻐서 그래."

"근데 이짜나," 프레드는 손에 버터맥주 잔이 들린 쪽 팔을 내 어깨에 두르며 말했어. "평소에도 나한테 이러케 자래 주면 참 조을 텐데."

난 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨렸어. " _네_ 가 먼저 버터맥주 없이도 나한테 이렇게 잘해 주면 고려해볼게."

"난 항상 너하테 일케 완벼카게 잘해주자나."

그러다 갑자기 프레드는 내 어깨에 올려 둔 팔을 뚝 떨어뜨리고 갈색 눈을 동그랗게 떴어.

"프레드, 너 괜찮아?" 난 걱정스레 물었어. 하지만 프레드는 대답할 생각은 않고 내가 아닌 다른 먼 곳을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고만 있었지.

"시바, 저게 뭐야," 프레드는 동그란 눈으로 시선을 고정하고 말했어. "저거 제임스 아냐?"

난 프레드가 가리킨 쪽으로 고개를 홱 돌렸어. 학생휴게실 정중앙에 놓인 테이블 위에서 제임스가 춤을 추고 있더라. _겜마 피니간이랑._

겜마가 가만히 앉아있지만은 않기로 작정했나 봐. 보아하니 제임스는 댄스 파트너를 가릴 기분이 아닌 것 같던데.

프레드랑 내가 (그리고 학생휴게실에 있던 학생 중 반이) 잔뜩 관심을 갖고 지켜보는 사이, 겜마는 제임스에게 조금씩 더 가까이 다가갔어. 제임스는 눈을 감은 채 음악에 맞춰 고개를 흔들어대고 있었으니 겜마가 가까이 오고 있다는 걸 몰랐겠지만.

"뭐가 어떻게 된 거야?" 알버스가 우리 옆에 서면서 물었어. "내 눈으로 보고도 믿기지가 않아, 제임스가 겜마랑 춤을 춘다니 말이 돼? 형은... 아니, 난 형이-"

"다들 혹시 로즈 못 봤어? 아까부터 어디로 사라졌는지 안 보여." 릴리가 옆을 지나가면서 물었어. 하지만 제임스가 춤추던 걸 보고는 그대로 멈춰서 놀란 듯 입을 동그랗게 벌리더라. 로즈를 찾아야겠다는 생각도 바로 잊어버린 것 같았어.

"나랑 반응이 또까타." 프레드는 여전히 제임스에게서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 말했어.

"형이 자기 입으로 겜마는 성격이 별로라고 하던 말을 들었는데." 알버스는 시선을 고정한 채로 고개를 갸웃하며 말했어.

"취했네," 난 코웃음을 쳤어. "그 땐 몰라도 지금은 취했으니 쟤 성격이 어떻든 신경 안 쓰겠지."

"그건 아닐걸." 릴리가 골똘히 생각에 잠겨 말했어. "큰오빠는 술을 마셔도 몇 잔 정도가 전부지, 취하는 건 죽도록 싫어해."

"왜 시를까, 이 조은 게." 프레드가 말을 끊고 들어와 건배하듯이 버터맥주 잔을 위로 들어 올렸어.

"판단력이 흐려지는 느낌이 싫대," 릴리는 프레드가 아무 말도 하지 않았던 것처럼 태연히 말을 이어나갔어. "그리고 혹시 취했다가 퀴디치 커리어에 지장을 주는 사고가 나면 절대로 안 된다고 그랬어."

"누나도 그러잖아, 그러고보면 둘이 비슷하다니까." 알버스가 큰 도움이라도 준다는 듯 한 말투로 내게 말했어.

그러고보면 제임스랑 내가 한 팀에서 뛴 지도 꽤 오래 됐어. 4년 정도? 그 동안 승리를 축하하는 파티가 얼마나 많았는데, 바로 옆에서 파티를 즐기면서도 제임스가 술을 안 좋아한단 사실을 내내 몰랐다니.

아, 전까진 제임스 포터가 하는 짓에 관심이 정말 없긴 했나 봐. 그러고보니 경기가 끝나고 나서 제임스랑 하는 말이라고는 경기 중에 했던 실수를 서로 까내리는 것밖에 없긴 하더라. 하지만 제임스가 술을 싫어한다는 건 퀴디치랑 관련이 있는 문제잖아, 그 말은 나도 충분히 눈치챌 수 있었다는 뜻이 되고. 게다가 만에 하나 취했다가 퀴디치 일에 문제가 생겨서는 안 된다는 말에는 나도 백번 동의한단 말야. 내가 지금까지 최선을 다해 열심히 노력해서 얻은 전부인데 어떻게 잃을 수 있겠어.

4학년 때 들은 사건인데, 팔콘즈 주전 선수 하나가 자기 집에서 혼자 술을 잔뜩 퍼마시고 승리 축하 파티를 즐기다가 뒷마당 연못의 카파한테 잡혀서 익사해버렸대. 아주 가끔가다 드물게 일어나는 사건이긴 하지, 그렇다고 예언자 일보에 실린 사진을 그냥 이런 일이 있었구나 하고 넘겨버릴 수는 없었어.

퀴디치란 얌전히 경기만 나가기도 이미 위험한 분야잖아, 일부러 위험을 자처하기란 퀴디치로 충분하고도 남았지.

"춤이나 출래, 에바?" 프레드가 뜬금없이 나름 신사다운 자세로 손을 내밀었어.

"좋지," 난 그렇게 대답했어.

프레드의 눈동자가 순간 장난끼 가득히 반짝였지만 문제는 없을 테니 괜찮아. 웬만하면.

난 버터맥주를 내려놓고 프레드의 손을 잡았어. 그리고는 아직까지도 춤을 추는 제임스와 겜마 쪽으로 걸어갔어. 곧 프레드는 제임스와 겜마가 서 있던 바로 옆 테이블에서 걸음을 멈추고 내게도 올라오란 표시로 손을 내밀었어.

"자, 부끄러워하지 말고."

난 잠시 망설이다가 결국 프레드의 손을 꽉 잡았어. 방금 같은 상황에서 싫다고 딱 잘라 말하기란 내게 너무 어려운 일이었거든. 프레드는 내가 순순히 올라오려는 게 의외라는 듯 웃음을 터뜨리더니 손을 당겨 날 테이블 위로 끌어올려줬어.

휴게실 저편에서 리처드와 가레스가 나란히 놀라움 반 어리둥절 반이 섞인 표정으로 날 보고 있었어.

"잘해 봐, 누나!" 가레스는 갑자기 소리를 질렀어.

"나 이 노래 완전 좋아하는데!" 프레드는 새로 나오기 시작한 노래를 듣고 내게 소리쳤어.

"운명의 세 여신은 거의 고전이잖아!" 나도 음악에 맞춰 몸을 움직이면서 프레드의 말에 동조했어.

프레드와 내가 테이블 위로 올라서자 다른 애들도 단체로 테이블 위로 올라와 춤추기 시작했어. 우리는 둘씩 짝을 지어 휴게실 중앙에 모여서 함께 춤을 췄고, 벽난로 위에는 마법이 걸린 라디오가 큰 소리로 울려대고 있었지.

브리는 이름은 기억 안 나지만 어쨌든 6학년의 어떤 남자애랑 춤을 추고 있었어. 자라는 니코랑 파트너로 춤추고 있었는데 그 광경이 정말 웃겼어, 자라가 15센티는 더 키가 컸거든.

"야, 알!" 노래 몇 곡이 더 지나가고 프레드는 알버스를 불렀어. "와서 잠깐 에바랑 춤 좀 춰라, 저기 아리따운 레이디께서 나의 댄스 신청을 기다리고 계셔서 말이야."

난 '아리따운 레이디'가 누굴 지칭하는지 예상하면서도 프레드의 시선이 향한 쪽을 돌아봤어. 역시 6학년의 수잔나 피터스가 친구들이랑 신나게 얘기를 나누고 있더라.

솔직히 프레드가 수잔나의 마음을 얻을 가능성은 내가 프레드를 좋아하게 될 확률보다도 훨씬 더 낮을걸. 최소한 나는 프레드가 바보 멍청이긴 해도 대하기도 쉽고 성격도 재밌는 애라고 생각했단 말야. 하지만 수잔나가 프레드를 무지 싫어한다는 사실은 전교에서 유명했지.

"축하해," 알버스는 그 말을 하면서 한 손을 잡아 내가 테이블에서 내려갈 수 있도록 도와줬어. 배경음악은 아까보다 더 느린 곡으로 바뀌었어. 난 왼손을 알버스의 어깨에 올려놓고 함께 음악에 맞춰 움직이기 시작했어.

이런 류의 느끼한 노래가 난 죽도록 싫은데 말야, 소차는 지금까지 이렇게 감동적인 노래는 들어보지 못했다며 침대 옆 테이블 라디오로 이런 노래를 내내 틀어 놓곤 해.

주위를 둘러보니 제임스는 이번엔 제시카 월터스와 춤추고 있었고, 가레스는 내가 모르는 어떤 여자애랑 춤을 추고 있었고, 니코의 파트너는 릴리였어. 제임스가 저 둘을 보게 되지 않기를 난 간절히 빌었어. 학생휴게실 한복판에서 싸움이 나는 건 절대로 싫었으니까.

"다들 정말 행복해 보인다." 난 학생휴게실을 쭉 둘러보면서 말했어. "이래서 이기는 게 지는 것보다 훨씬 좋다니까. 다들 즐거운 표정을 하고 함께 축하하는 것만큼 행복한 게 없지. 호그와트를 졸업하면 정말 그리울 거야."

"호그와트 퀴디치 경기에서 이긴다는 건 선수뿐 아니라 기숙사 전체가 이기는 거니까."

"맞는 말이야."

알버스는 미소를 지었어. "형이 항상 하던 말을 빌려 온 건데."

아. 그래? 음, 그렇단 말이지.

"근데 릴리가 니코랑 춤추고 있는 거 맞지?" 알버스는 갑자기 밝은 초록 눈을 무섭단 생각이 들 정도로 가늘게 떴어.

오, 이런. 그러고보니 릴리 보호 태세의 열혈오빠가 제임스 말고 또 있다는 걸 완전히 잊고 있었어. 잊어버릴 만한 게 아닌데 왜 방금까지 생각이 안 났지?

"알버스, 가만 놔둬." 난 알버스가 춤추던 것도 멈추고 그쪽으로 움직이는 걸 막았어. 그리고 두 손으로 알버스의 양쪽 어깨를 꽉 잡고 릴리 쪽으로 못 가도록 밀었지. "그냥 춤만 추는 거잖아, 너랑 나처럼, 다른 거 없이 그냥 춤만 추는 거라고."

"니코가 릴리한테 뭐라고 했는지는 형한테 다 들었는데," 알버스는 날 피해 지나가보려고 이리저리 몸을 움직이며 대꾸했어.

난 그런 알버스를 다시 밀어놓았어. 지금까지 운동을 계속 한 덕분에 체력에서는 나도 웬만한 남자 못지 않았지. "무슨 말을 했던간에 꼭 좋아해서 그랬다는 법은 없잖아."

"아니란 법도 없잖아! 그냥 릴리가 니코랑 춤추는 게 맘에 안 들어."

"왜?" 나는 물었어. "니코도 괜찮은 애야, 둘이 잘 되면 릴리한테도 좋을 텐데."

알버스는 얼굴을 팍 찡그렸어. "릴리한테는 이미 형이랑 내가 봐둔 사람이 있으니까."

어디서였는지는 모르겠지만 방금 알버스가 한 말이 어디선가 들어본 듯 익숙했어. 저런 말도 안 되는 얘기를 내가 또 어디서 들었을까?

"그게 무슨 말이야, 봐둔 사람이 있다고?"

알버스는 아무 대답도 하지 않았어. 그래서 난 더 강하게 답을 재촉했지. "두 사람이 릴리의 짝을 정해놨다는 말이야?"

아, 그 말을 어디서 들었는지 기억났어. 퀴디치 선발전 때였지. 니코가 릴리더러 예쁘다고 한 걸 듣고 제임스가 그랬잖아, 알버스랑 자기는 이미 릴리한테 어울리는 사람을 찍어 뒀다고 말야.

"그렇다기보단 그냥 릴리랑 - _그 남자애_ _,_ 가 서로 잘 어울릴 것 같다는 생각이 든다는거지. 둘 다 퀴디치를 좋아하니까."

하긴, 남녀관계의 시작으로 공동의 관심사가 좋긴 하지. 그 생각을 하니 그 남자애가 누굴지 너무 궁금해지더라.

"그 남자애 이름이 뭔데?"

"아직 누나가 알면 안 돼. 우리 계획이 지금은 좀... _모호_ 해서."

난 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "그러니까 네 말은, '릴리를 다른 남자한테서 떨어뜨려 놓는다'가 형이랑 둘이서 세웠다는 그놈의 계획 중 일부기 때문에 니코가 맘에 안 든다는 거야?"

"틀리진 않아." 알버스는 막상 말로 내뱉고보니 조금 부끄러운지 작게 웃으며 내 물음을 긍정했어. 오, 알버스. 얘도 가만 보면 귀엽다니까.

15분 뒤 난 크리스틴, 록산느, 릴리, 브리, 자라 그리고 다른 여자애들 몇 명이랑 동그랗게 모여 춤을 추고 있었는데 프레드가 다시 돌아왔어.

"한번 더?" 프레드는 내게 애원하듯 물었어.

난 어깨를 으쓱이면서 미소를 짓고 프레드의 손을 잡았어. "그래, 가자."

그런데 얼마 지나지 않아 (노래 하나가 채 끝나지도 않았어) 누군가 내 어깨를 톡톡 건드렸어.

"끼어들어도 되냐?"

뒤를 돌아보고 난 심장이 철렁하게 놀랐어. 제임스가 내 뒤에 서 있었거든. 머리카락은 평소처럼 엉망에 한쪽 입꼬리를 씩 올린 채 두 눈을 빛내고 있었는데, 최소한 취한 것 같진 않았어. 분명 취한 얼굴일 거라고 생각했는데 말야. 그냥 후플푸프를 이겨서 잔뜩 들뜬 딱 그 정도였어. 뭐라고 하려는 건 아냐. 들뜬 건 나도 마찬가지였으니까.

"음, 그래, 괜찮아." 난 이제 제임스와 춤을 춰야 하나 바짝 긴장했어. 왜 긴장했는지는 모르겠어. 난 프레드를 돌아보며 넌 상관없냐고 묻는 눈빛을 보냈고, 그 답으로 프레드는 날 제임스의 품으로 떠밀었지.

"고맙다," 제임스는 날 부드럽게 받아 안아 쓰러지지 않도록 잡아주면서 프레드에게 말했어.

"천만의 말씀." 프레드는 내게 특유의 장난스러운 윙크를 보내고는 혼자 춤이라도 추는 듯 폴짝거리면서 다른 파트너를 찾으러 갔어.

"평소 같으면 서로 비행 실력 지적부터 해야 하는 거 아냐?" 음악에 맞춰 몸을 움직이면서 난 농담을 던졌어. 시끄러운 음악 소리 때문에 제임스의 목소리를 들으려면 더 가까이 가야 했지만, 제임스에게 한 발짝만 더 다가가도 상의탈의한 모습이 자꾸 떠올라서 미쳐 버릴 것만 같았어.

"어떻게 스코어링 에어리어로 들어갈 수가 있냐." 제임스가 말했어. "아마추어들이나 하는 실수를 말이야."

난 눈썹을 팍 찌푸렸어. "그러는 넌 어떻게 아직도 급강하할 타이밍을 제대로 못 잡냐?"

우린 잠시 서로를 쳐다보다가, 곧 동시에 웃음을 터뜨렸어.

"아까 테이블에서 겜마랑 춤출 때 말야, 둘이 정말 친해 보이더라." 나는 내가 본 그대로를 말했어.

"그래서 질투라도 났어?" 제임스는 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 물었어.

난 코웃음을 치면서 무슨 개소리를 하는 거냐는 시선으로 제임스를 뚫어져라 쳐다봤어. 그러면서도 속으로는 심장이 밖으로 튀어나갈 것만 같았지. 지금 나오는 노래의 멜로디가 온 몸을 휘젓고 다니는 것만 같은 기분이었어. 누군가 음악 소리를 더 키웠던 모양이야.

"그냥 해 본 말이야." 제임스는 그렇게 대꾸를 하고는 내 손을 잡더니 영화에서나 나올 법한 식으로 날 홱 끌어당기더니 한 손을 잡은 채 빙그르르 돌렸어.

우와, 제임스 포터가 춤을 춘다니 누가 상상이나 했겠어? 그것도 그냥 어린애들이 뛰어다니는 것도 아닌 진짜 _춤을 추는_ 그런 춤을 말야.

"놀라운데," 내가 말했어. "어디서 배운 거야?"

"빅투아르랑 도미니크, 우리 사촌누나들한테." 제임스는 날 다시 한 바퀴 돌리면서 설명했어. "둘 다 프랑스 혼혈이야."

"네가 가만히 앉아서 춤을 배웠다고? 믿기지가 않는데." 난 제임스를 놀리듯이 말했어 "그 시간에 퀴디치를 할 수도 있었잖아. 나였으면 퀴디치 시간을 방해하는 사람은 누구든 가만 안 놔뒀을 거야."

제임스는 씩 미소를 지었어. "너야 집에서 보는 또래라고는 남자들밖에 없잖아, 무섭고 시끄러운 언니가 있었다면 생각이 달랐을 거다."

"나도 사촌언니는 있는데," 난 목소릴 높여 말하는 사이 제임스의 발을 밟을 뻔했어. 웁스.

"그래, 그래도 우리 가족처럼 제정신인 구석이라곤 하나도 없고 오지랖만 넓지는 않을 거 아냐? 누구 하나 일이라면 단체로 달려든단 말이지, 사생활이라는 게 뭔지를 몰라."

"그런 것 같더라," 난 고개를 끄덕이면서 말했어. "네 사촌 중 몇 명은 적정선도 그냥 뛰어넘어버린다고."

"록산느랑 프레드가 특히 심하지." 제임스는 세차게 고개를 끄덕였어.

"둘 다 남 일에 어떻게 그렇게 관심이 많은지 모르겠다니까."

우린 잠시 입을 닫고 조용히 춤을 췄어. 침묵은 잠시뿐이었지, 당연한 말이겠지만 이야기 주제가 퀴디치로 넘어갔거든.

"오늘 경기장에 왔던 리그팀 스카우트 봤어?"

제임스는 고개를 끄덕였어. "푸들미어랑 하피스, 팔콘즈, 애로우랑 캐논 보이던데."

"윽, 캐논에서 뛰려는 사람이 누가 있겠어?" 난 제임스가 입은 옷이 밝은 오렌지색의 캐논 티셔츠라는 걸 보고 장난스레 물었어.

"내가, 아마도." 제임스는 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 웃어보였어. "론 삼촌은 내가 캐논 경기 티켓을 전부 구해다준다면 평생 날 떠받들 걸."

"넌 어느 팀에 들어가고 싶은데?" 나는 물었어. 제임스의 퀴디치 커리어 계획이 언제부터인지는 몰라도 궁금해졌거든.

"몰라," 제임스는 어깨를 으쓱이며 대답했어. "너처럼 내가 가장 좋아하는 팀에서 뛸 수는 없잖냐."

하긴, 제임스 포터가 홀리헤드 하피스에 들어가진 못할거란 건 나도 정말 잘 알지. 상의탈의한 모습을 두 눈으로 봤잖아.

"난 그냥 상황을 보고 어디든 가 보려고. 날 불러주는 곳으로."

"그것도 괜찮네," 나는 그렇게 대꾸했어. "그나저나, 이번에 와스프스에서 비주전 추격꾼을 새로 들였다던데 봤어?"

"셀레네 배그만," 제임스는 고개를 끄덕였어. "몇 년 전에 졸업했잖아. 실력은 나쁘지 않은데 할아버지의 이름에 너무 기댄다는 게 문제지."

"글쎄, 그래도 내가 볼 땐-" 난 말을 이어가다 누군가와 툭 부딪혔어. "오, 미안해," 그리고 어깨 쪽을 돌아보고 말했지.

"잠깐 여기 좀 있을게," 통보하는 듯한 어조의 익숙한 목소리가 들렸어. 겜마였어, 내 앞에 선 채로 화난 표정을 애써 감추려는 듯한 그런 표정을 하고 있더라. 근데 누가 봐도 잔뜩 짜증난 얼굴이었어.

"아, 음," 난 갑자기 예상 외로 겜마가 등장하자 놀란 채 말을 더듬었어.

"넌 남자친구도 있잖아?" 겜마는 날 보면서 눈을 살짝 흘기며 말을 던졌어.

멀린, 겜마가 제임스를 좋아하는 마음이 생각보다 컸나 봐. 소차가 제임스는 너한테 전혀 관심 없다고 겜마를 달래는 것 같던데 전혀 효과가 없었던 모양이야. 방금 같이 춤을 춰준 걸로도 겜마는 한참 부족한 걸까.

"제임스는 내 친구야." 난 나름대로 반박을 하려고 했어. 내가 누구랑 춤을 추든 그건 내 행동의 자유잖아, 춤이 비도덕적인 짓인 것도 아니고.

"미안해, 겜마, 지금 당장 에바랑 할 얘기가 있어서 그래." 제임스는 여자 앞에서 다른 여자를 쳐내는 것 치고는 굉장히 태평한 목소리로 말했어. "퀴디치 얘기야."

겜마는 제임스가 자길 쫓을 거라는 생각을 전혀 못했나 봐. 방금 전의 싸늘하고 당당한 자세가 오그라들더니 기어들어가는 목소리로 말하더라구. "아. 어... 알았어."

"쟤가 널 좋아하는 건 알아? 방금 겜마랑 춤췄던 것도 희망고문이라고." 난 저 멀리로 떨어진 겜마가 소차의 팔을 붙잡고 구석으로 끌고 가는 걸 보면서 말했어.

"누가 희망고문을 한다고 그래?"

난 한번 싸우자는 눈빛으로 제임스를 쳐다봤어. "그럼 아까 겜마랑 춤은 왜 춘 건데?"

"애초에 내가 퀴디치를 좋아하지도 않는 애를 좋아할 가능성은 없잖냐. 그래도 여자가 아니라 사람으로만 보면 나쁘진 않은 사람이니까." 말을 끝낸 제임스는 잠시 후 다시 덧붙였어. "받아준 건 그냥 예의야, 예의. 또 같이 춤을 춰 준다면 그게 희망고문이 되는 거지."

내 생각이지만 그 정도면 희망고문을 넘어 사람을 갖고 노는 게 되지 않나?

"근데 쟤가 날 좋아한다는 건 어떻게 알았어?" 제임스는 의심의 눈초리로 날 보면서 뜬금없이 물었어.

어머. 소차랑 겜마가 싸우던 걸 어쩌다 몰래 들었다고 할 수는 없잖아. 어...

"왜, 내가 그런 것도 모를까 봐?"

제임스는 그 말에 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "절대 모를 것 같은데."

"아, 그래, 네 말이 맞아." 난 툴툴거리면서 인정을 했어. "그래도 어떻게 알았는지는 비밀이야."

오, 멀린, 방금 내가 제임스 포터한테 네 말이 맞다고 했어. 생각 없이 너무 바보짓을 한 거 아냐?

"그럼, 누구 말씀인데, 당연히 맞겠지." 날 보며 따뜻하면서도 능글맞은 미소를 짓는 제임스의 갈색 두 눈이 반짝반짝 빛났어.

난 한 손가락으로 제임스의 어깨를 쿡 찔렀어. "방금 그 말은 당장 잊어버려."

대답으로 제임스는 입꼬리를 씩 올렸어. "너무 늦었어. 그것보다... 그럼 너한테 난 친구라는 거지?" 그리고 제임스는 방금 내가 겜마한테 했던 말을 다시 물었어.

난 고개를 들어 제임스의 얼굴을 바라봤어. 정확히 나를 향한 갈색 두 눈에 이유 모를 간절함이 담겨 있었어.

"응, 넌 내 친구야." 난 그렇게 결론을 지었어.

"에바!" 소차가 제임스와 날 발견하자마자 소리를 질렀어. 보아하니 소차도 버터맥주를 너무 많이 마신 것 같더라. " _올리버 우드_ 가 여기 왔었대! _호그와트_ 에!"

난 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. 제임스는 옆에서 깔깔 웃었지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"안녕."

아침 식사를 하다가 고개를 들어 보니 조나단이 그리핀도르 테이블로 날 찾으러 와 있었어.

멀린! 그러고보니 어제 퀴디치 경기장에서 제임스한테 안기고 가족들이랑 얘기하다가 조나단은 그대로 경기장 한복판에 세워 두고 왔잖아! 경기 한 번 이긴 게 얼마나 기뻤으면 남자친구마저도 새까맣게 잊고 있었을까? 몇 시간도 아니고 주말 내내!

"정말 미안해, 일부러 널 두고 오려던 건 아니었어!" 난 이래서야 여자친구라고 할 수도 없겠다는 끔찍한 죄책감에 당장 사과를 시작했어.

옆에서 록산느가 무슨 일인지 궁금해 죽겠단 표정으로 눈썹을 치켜 올리더니 테이블을 가로질러 앉은 크리스틴과 뭔가 의미심장한 눈길을 주고받았어.

"괜찮아, 이해해." 조나단은 이해한다는 말로 대답을 시작했어. "많이 바빴을 거란 거 알아, 막 경기에서 이긴 참이었잖아."

"난 정말 인간 쓰레기야!" 난 그렇게 소리를 지를 수밖에 없었어. "그리핀도르가 이긴 것부터 너무 신이 났는데 게다가 제임스가 왔고 또 가족들까지 날 보러 와 줘서 정신이 팔려가지구... 정말, _정말_ 미안해. 이리 와, 여기서 우리랑 같이 밥 먹자."

조나단은 내가 손짓한대로 내 옆의 빈자리에 앉았어.

"어깨에 부상은 어때, 괜찮아?" 조나단은 두 초록색 눈으로 내 팔을 찬찬히 보면서 물었어.

"따가워, 멍도 시퍼렇게 들었고." 난 솔직하게 대답을 했어. "그래도 괜찮아, 금방 나을 거야."

조나단은 경기가 끝났을 때처럼 내가 걱정돼 죽겠다는 표정을 지었어. "정말 병동에는 안 가봐도 괜찮겠어? 정식 치료까진 아니라도 최소한 연고는 발라야 하지 않을까?"

"그냥 멍 하나 든 걸 갖고?" 난 요거트에 그래놀라를 섞으면서 되물었어. "괜찮아, 아무것도 아니야."

"아무것도 아닌 것 같지 않던데."

"블러저에 맞은 건 나잖아, 병동에 가야 하는지 아닌지는 내가 안다고! 연고라면 크리스틴이 기숙사에서 한번 발라줬어."

내가 소리를 지르자 조나단은 순식간에 입을 닫고 다른 말을 하지 않았어. 조용히 토스트 두 조각과 오렌지 하나를 조심스레 집어 올 뿐이었지.

"그나저나, 그쪽 상황은 어때?" 록산느가 오렌지 껍질을 까던 조나단에게 물었어.

"무슨 말인지 뜻을 물어도 될까?"

솔직히 난 그대로 테이블에다 고개를 박아 버릴 뻔했어.

"너희 퀴디치 팀 말이야." 록산느는 어린 아이한테 하는 것처럼 느리게 또박또박 다시 말했어.

"아, 그거." 조나단은 드디어 말뜻을 알아들었는지 대답을 했어.

먹던 요거트가 목에 걸려 죽는 줄 알았어. 크리스틴도 들고 있던 사과 주스 잔으로 올라가는 입꼬리를 가렸지.

 _아_ _,_ _그거_? 퀴디치가 그냥 '아, 그거' 밖에 안 돼? 오, 멀린.

"난 퀴디치를 크게 선호하지 않아." 조나단은 설명을 했어. "주관적인 의견이지만 크리켓이 더 낫다고 생각해."

"' _퀴디치를 선호하지 않는다'_ 고?" 록산느는 조나단의 말을 반복했어. 퀴디치를 좋아하지 않는다는 게 뭔지 몰라서 그러던 걸 거야. 그 개념 자체를 이해하지 못하는 사람이 나 하나만 있는 건 아닌 것 같아 다행이란 생각이 들었어.

"내게는 좀 과격해 보이는 운동이거든."

"아," 록산느는 곰곰이 생각을 하면서 고개를 끄덕였어. 날 슬쩍 쳐다보고는 재밌다는 표정을 지어 보이기도 했어. "에바가 세상에서 가장 사랑하는 게 퀴디치라는 건 알지?" 록산느는 정말 궁금하단 표정으로 조나단을 찬찬히 훑어보면서 턱을 긁적이며 물었어.

"록산느, 조나단도 당연히 알지." 난 말의 끝을 특히 더 강조했어. 록산느 때문에 조나단이 불편해지는 건 더 이상 보기 싫었거든.

"그만 일어나자." 난 조나단의 손을 잡으면서 몸을 일으켰어. "수업 시작하기 전에 잠깐 같이 걸을래?"

조나단은 금방 그러자고 대답했어. 우린 서로의 손을 잡고 대연회장 밖으로 나왔지.

"아까 록산느가 한 말은 내가 대신 사과할게." 난 변신술 교실로 천천히 걸음을 떼면서 말했어.

"그럴 필요 없어." 조나단은 대답했어. "그 친구는 그저 사람이 사람을 좋아하려면 반드시 관심사가 전부 일치해야 할 필요는 없다는 걸 간과하는 것뿐이잖아."

 _그래_ _,_ _맞아_ _._ 난 스스로에게 혼잣말을 했어. 조나단은 멋진 남자고 난 그런 조나단을 좋아하는 거라고, 그거면 됐다고. 꼭 퀴디치를 좋아하고 즐겨야만 친해질 수 있는 그런 평범한 사람과 조나단은 다르다고.

다른 생각은 할 필요 없다고.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

안녕하세요 역자입니다

네 그래서 에바에게 제임스는 친구라고 하네요 흠흠

한국어 독자님들 눈에도 보였을지 모르겠지만 저 한역할때 가장 많이 고민하는 부분이 조나단 대사입니다(ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ) 원작에서도 구어체에서 잘 안 쓰는 어려운 단어와 포멀한 문장을 구사하는 인물이예요 그래서 한국어를 생각할 때도 대화에 한자어 일반적으로 잘 안쓰는 말들을 골라오거든요 하하

그리고 이번편에서는 조나단대사만큼 고민했던 부분이 프레드대사(ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ) 1영어부터 발음이 뭉개져서 알아듣기 힘듦 2한국어로 취해서 발음새는걸 어떻게 써야할까 3너무 무너뜨리면 또 알아들을 수가 없을 것 같다 굉장히심혈을기울였습니다흑흑

재밌게 읽어주세영:) 다음주 일요일에 만나요


	17. Chapter 16: 트리스탄의 충격 발표

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

16\. 트리스탄의 충격 발표

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"편지 보낼 거지?" 헤어지기 전에 조나단이 킹스크로스 역에서 물었어. 이제 크리스마스 방학을 맞아 집에 가던 중이었지.

"당연히 보내야지." 나는 대답했어.

"네가 준 선물 말야, 정말 마음에 들어." 조나단은 벌써 열 번째는 되는 것 같은 말을 되풀이했어.

기차를 타고 런던으로 오는 길에 크리스마스 선물을 주고받았거든. 난 조나단이 가장 좋아한다는 책인 『운명의 지팡이』의 작가 친필 사인본을 줬지. 부모님 발이 넓다는 건 이럴 때 정말 좋단 말야.

조나단도 내 선물로 책 한 권을 줬어. 전에 서점에 갔다가 내가 마음에 들어 할 것 같은 책이 보여서 샀대. 지난 100년간의 퀴디치 경기 중 팬들 사이에서 유명한 장면을 선정해서 움직이는 그림으로 그린 커다란 그림책이었어.

사실 조나단이 내 성향과는 전혀 안 맞는 이상한 선물을 사 올까 봐 내심 걱정했는데, 진심으로 맘에 드는 선물이었어. 조나단이 이 책을 고르던 모습을 내 두 눈으로 봤으면 좋았을걸 하는 생각도 들더라, 조나단이 퀴디치 서점 코너를 돌아다니는 일은 간만에 한번 일어날까 말까잖아.

"나도, 네가 준 게 정말 마음에 들었어." 나는 말했어. "집에 가면 우리 오빠한테 자랑도 할 거야, 오빠도 보면 부러워할 걸?"

"우리 부모님께서 지금 저기 와 계셔," 조나단이 그 말을 하며 가리킨 쪽에는 우아하고 고풍스러운 옷을 입은 중년 부부가 있었어. "가서 잠깐이라도 인사드리고 오지 않을래?"

"너희 부모님한테 인사를?" 난 순간 놀라서 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 빽 소리를 질렀어.

오, 히포그리프! 조나단의 부모님께 인사라니, 난 아직 그럴 준비까진 안 돼 있었단 말야! 부모님을 만난다면 뭐랄까... 정말 인정하는 게 돼버리잖아, 나는 아직 정말 그런 건지 아닌지 확신이 서지도 않는데 말야. 물론 조나단은 정말 멋진 남자고 내가 조나단을 좋아하는 것도 맞지만... 당장은 너무 이른 시점이었잖아, 안 그래?

"걱정 마, 점잖으신 분들이야." 조나단은 내 손을 잡고 자기 부모님 쪽으로 끌고 걸어가며 말했어. "사람을 가리지 않고 친절하시지."

긴장한 나를 조금이라도 풀어주려고 한 말이라는 건 알겠어, 전혀 도움은 안 됐지만. 두 분이 사람을 가리지 않고 친절하다는 말은 즉슨 조나단의 부모님이 겉으로는 친절하게 잘해 주시더라도 속으론 날 탐탁지 않아 할 지도 모른다는 거잖아. 내 그리핀도르 정신과는 맞지 않게 너무 후플푸프스러운걸. 난 누가 날 싫어한다면 일부러 숨기고 날 좋아하는 척해주기보다는 그냥 내가 싫다는 티를 내 줬으면 좋겠어. 그래야 저 사람이 날 싫어하는 건지 좋아하는 건지 확실히 알 수 있잖아?

"어머니, 아버지." 조나단은 부모님에게로 걸어가면서 말했어. "이쪽은 제 여자친구 에바예요. 에바, 우리 부모님이신 빅토리아와 에드워드 그랜트셔."

"오, 만나서 정말 반가워요." 그랜트 부인은 한 손을 내게 내밀며 말했어.

"진심으로 반가워요, 에바 양." 그랜트 씨도 말씀하셨어. 잠깐 봐도 목소리도 깊고 악수를 하는 손짓도 군더더기 없이 깔끔하신 분이더라. 지금은 부드러운 표정을 하고 계시지만 무서울 땐 엄청 무서워질 것 같은 사람이었어.

"저도 반갑습니다, 감사해요." 난 겨우 힘들게 입을 떼고 말했어.

어... 이제 뭘 어떻게 해야 하는 거지? 이렇게 진지한 분위기에서 다른 친구의 부모님이랑 대화하는 건 처음이란 말야. 다른 말을 꺼내야 하나? 가만히 서 있어야 하나?

"에바 양만 괜찮다면 언제 한 번 우리 집에서 저녁식사라도 함께 하면 어떨까요, 서로를 알아가는 대화도 나누고." 그랜트 부인은 정중한 미소를 짓고 따뜻한 제안을 건넸어.

"저야 물론 좋죠." 난 그 제안을 기쁘게 받았어. 속마음과는 사실 조금 달랐지만.

어우, 내가 조나단의 부모님을 만났다는 건 마찬가지로 조나단도 언젠가 우리 부모님을 만나야 할 거란 뜻이 되잖아? 근데 조나단이 우리 부모님을 만나야 한다고 하면 그냥 엄마랑 아빠 딱 두 사람만 보는 게 아닐 거 아냐? 오빠도 있고, 동생도 둘이나 더 있지. 이미 복도에서 조나단을 몰아세운 경력이 있는 동생놈들 말야.

"자주 시간 내서 부엉이 보낼게." 조나단이 하는 말을 들으며 난 애써 즐거워 죽겠다는 표정을 잃지 않으려고 했어. 하지만 그런 노력이 헛수고였다는 게 거울을 안 봐도 보이더라구. 내 첫인상을 이렇게 만들어버리다니.

"좋아, 기다릴게." 난 애써 미소를 짓고 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했어.

"그럼 난 이제 가 볼게." 조나단은 마지못해 말했어. 그리고 날 가까이 끌어안아 입을 맞췄지. 부모님이 보고 있었으니 아주 잠깐이긴 했지만. 난 지금 이 상황이 그저 어색해 죽겠는데...

역에 와 있던 가족들을 찾아 그쪽으로 가면서 난 뭔가 큰일이 났다는 걸 직감했어. 퀴디치와 관련된 일이 아니고서야 눈치가 굉장히 둔한 사람인 내가 보기에도 분위기가 심상치 않더라구. 뭔가 아주, 아아주 큰일이 난 게 분명했지.

일단 눈에 띄는 건, 항상 엄마와 아빠가 같이 마중을 나오던 것과 다르게 이번에는 엄마 혼자서만 왔는지 아빠가 보이질 않았다는 거야. 또 엄마의 표정도 다른 때와 달랐어. 평소보다 주름은 더 깊었고 분위기도 딱딱하더라.

리처드랑 가레스도 분위기가 심상치 않다는 걸 눈치챘는지 그 옆에서 아무 짓도 안하고 조용히 날 기다리고만 있었어. 물론 정말 가만히 서있기만 했다는 건 아니고, 쌍둥이끼리만 통할 것 같은 이상한 신호 같은 걸 슬쩍 주고받는 듯 했어.

"오, 에바." 엄마는 날 꼭 끌어안고 한 손으로 내 머릴 부드럽게 쓰다듬었어. 엄마가 날 안고 토닥이는 건 방학마다 있는 일이었지만 이번은 뭔가 달랐어. 걱정스러운 일이 있는 것도 같고, 한편으로는 슬픈 게 아닌가 하는 생각도 드는 거야. 그런 복잡한 표정을 한 엄마를 보고 난 속으로 무슨 일이 있는 걸지 수백번도 더 고민해야 했어.

"엄마, 무슨 일 있어요? 아빠는요?" 난 뒤로 살짝 물러나 엄마와 눈을 맞추고 걱정스레 물었어.

"아빠는 괜찮아, 아무 일 없어." 엄마는 한 손을 내 팔 위에 부드럽게 올리고 대답했어. "그냥 기자들을 피하려고 안 나온 것뿐이야. 며칠 전부터 계속 시달리고 있었거든."

"왜요, 무슨 일인데요?" 가레스가 다시 물었어.

"이따 집에 가서 얘기하자." 라고 엄마는 수수께끼 같은 대답을 던졌어.

리처드와 가레스 그리고 나 세 명은 서로 대체 무슨 일일지 궁금해하며 눈빛을 주고받았어. 뭔가 아주 큰 일이 났다는 건 알겠어, 문제는 그게 무슨 일일지는 도저히 감을 잡지 못하겠다는 거야.

그 때 누군가 내 어깨를 톡톡 쳤어. 이유를 설명할 수는 없었지만 난 누구인지 금방 알 수 있었지. 뒤를 돌아보니 역시 제임스 포터가 와 있더라.

"이제 방학이잖아, 그래서 말인데 퀴디치만 너무 열심히 하지 말고 쉬엄쉬엄 휴식도 즐기라고." 제임스는 입꼬리를 살짝 올려놓고 갈색 눈을 반짝 빛내면서 말했어.

"네가 할 말은 아닌 것 같은데." 난 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "너도 방학 내내 플레이북에 이것저것 날려 쓰느라 바쁠 거면서."

"누가 '날려 쓴다'고 그래?" 제임스는 장난스레 짜증을 냈어. "내가 글씨를 얼마나 잘 쓰는데."

얘가 지금 누굴 놀리려는 거야. 지렁이가 기어가던데.

"내가 네 플레이북을 보고 말하는데, 다시 한번 잘 생각해 봐봐."

"에바, 이제 가야지." 엄마가 입가에 작은 미소를 짓고 부드럽게 말했어.

"죄송합니다, 우드 부인. 다들 크리스마스 잘 보내세요." 제임스는 우리 엄마와 동생들에게 인사를 하고 다시 날 보고 서서 특유의 미소를 지었어. "방학 잘 보내고 와, 에바."

그리고 제임스는 저 멀리로 걸어가버렸어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

집에 도착해 보니 아빠는 암체어에 앉아서 예언자 일보의 스포츠 란을 읽고 있었어. 언뜻 보면 평소와 다르지 않게 차분한 자세였지. 경련하듯 입술을 꿈틀거리는 것만 빼면. 아빠가 아주 속상하거나 무지 화가 났다는 신호야.

물론 평소에도 퀴디치 코치 일에 강박일 정도로 열심이었던 아빠가 저런 모습으로 앉아 있는 건 드문 일이 아니었어, 하지만 이번은 뭔가 달랐어. 막연히 그런 느낌이 들더라, 정확히 뭔지는 모르겠지만.

"일단 다들 앉는 게 어떻겠니," 엄마는 한 손을 들며 지시했어. 우리 세 남매는 잔뜩 긴장한 채로 엄마의 손짓을 따라 소파에 앉았어.

거실에는 벌써 크리스마스 분위기가 물씬 풍겼어. 창문을 따라 촛불이 줄지어 서 있었고, 호랑가시나무와 아이비가 벽난로를 타고 올라가 벽면을 장식했지. 테이블 가장자리에 놓인 바구니에는 친척들에게서 온 카드가 담겨 있었어. 크리스마스 트리도 아무것도 걸리지 않은 모습으로 세워져 있었지, 우리 엄마랑 아빠는 항상 학교에 있던 우리가 집에 와서 트리를 꾸밀 수 있도록 장식을 하지 않고 놔둬 줬거든. 트리에 걸릴 장식도 한 상자 가득 나와 있었어, 물론 우리 집이니까 장식 중에는 크리스마스 분위기를 내는 것뿐만 아니라 퀴디치 장비도 잔뜩 있었지.

"근데 오빠는요?" 난 집을 둘러보다가 한 사람이 어디에도 보이지 않는다는 걸 눈치채고 물었어. "크리스마스 휴가 땐 집으로 올 거라면서요?"

아빠는 신문을 탁 접어버리고는 탁자에 던져버렸어. "네 오빠는," 아빠는 침을 튀기면서까지 바락바락 소리를 지르시는 거야. "이젠 이 집에서 환영 받지 못할 사람이다."

멀린, 이게 대체 무슨 일이야? 오빠는 우리 가족이잖아, 왜 가족이 집에 오는데 환영 받지 못한다는 거야? 꼭 크리스마스가 아니더라도 가족이 환영 받지 못할 이유는 없잖아!

"형이 무슨 짓을 했길래 그래요?" 리처드와 가레스가 딱 나처럼 어리둥절한 얼굴로 물었어.

"오빠가 꼭 무슨 짓을 했다는 보장도 없잖아," 난 오빠를 변호하고 나섰어. 하지만 그 말을 하는 나조차도 오빠가 아빠 심기에 거슬리는 아주 심각한 미친짓을 했다는 걸 직감하고 있었지. 그렇지 않고서야 아빠가 왜 오빠를 더러 환영받지 못할 사람이라고 하겠어?

아빠는 잔뜩 화가 난 듯 크게 헛기침을 하면서 의자에 털썩 주저앉았어. 보통 화가 난 게 아닌 것 같더라구, 푸른 두 눈이 이글거리고 있더라.

"트리스탄은..." 엄마는 말을 시작했다가 끝맺지 못하고 다음 말을 뭐라고 해야 할지 생각하는 것 같았어.

오 멀린, 엄마의 목소리가 공적으로 변했어. 엄마한테 퀴디치 안전교육 같은 걸 들을 때 자주 듣는 목소리긴 하지만, 절대 좋은 조짐이 아냐. 엄마가 이런 목소리로 말을 한다는 건 당장 소리를 지르거나 눈물을 쏟아내고 싶은 걸 겨우 참고 있다는 뜻이니까.

" _무슨 짓_ 을 했느냐고? 푸들미어를 때려치우고 토네이도즈로 들어갔다!" 아빠는 얼굴을 새빨갛게 붉히면서 소리를 질렀어.

아빠의 말에 거실이 단번에 조용해졌어. 우리 남매들은 도저히 믿지 못할 그 사실을 어떻게든 받아들여보려고 했지. 그러다 곧 가레스와 리처드가 오빠를 변호하기 시작했어.

"설마 형이 그랬을 리가!"

"누구보다도 푸들미어를 사랑하는 사람이잖아요!"

"그래서 형이 좋을 게 뭐가 있다고요?"

한편 나는 학기 내내 오빠랑 주고받았던 편지들을 하나하나 곰곰이 곱씹어 봤어. 자기 포지션에 불만이 많았지. 편지마다 더 큰 성공을 원한다고, 스타가 되고 싶다고, 능력을 발휘하고 싶다고 써 보내곤 했지.

"형이 그랬을 리 _없어_ _!_ " 가레스는 팔짱을 낀 채 고집스레 소리를 질렀어.

"아냐, 있어." 난 두 손에 얼굴을 묻으면서 중얼거렸어. "오, 멀린, 그럴 리가 있다고. 얼마 전에 나한테 엄청난 소식이 있을 거라고 편지를 보냈었단 말야. 이 일을 _계획하고_ 있었던 거야."

아빠는 내 말을 듣고 전보다도 더 화가 난 것 같았어. 그냥 입을 닫고 있을 걸 그랬나 봐. 아빠가 심장마비에 걸리는 걸 보고 싶진 않은데 말야. 크리스마스를 성 뭉고 병원에서 간호나 하면서 보낼 순 없잖아.

"내일 신문에 그 얘기가 나올 거야." 엄마는 아까와 같은 톤의 목소리로 다시 말했어. "분명 순식간에 탑 뉴스거리가 되겠지. 올리버 우드의 아들이 토네이도즈의 주전 파수꾼이 됐다니."

멀린, 주전이라니! 대체 어떻게 된 거야? 어떤 팀에서든 주전 선수가 되려면 준비 기간이 꼭 있어야 할 텐데! 그나저나 애초에 토네이도즈는 주전 파수꾼을 새로 세울 거면 내부에서 후보 선수들 중 하나를 뽑았으면 되는 거 아냐?

물론 토네이도즈 오너와 코치가 뒷거래를 했을 가능성도 있지. 그렇게 리그팀간에 선수의 스카우트 제의가 오고가는 건 선수들도 모르는 경우가 많고 말야. 하지만 팀 선수들과 어울려 경기를 하려면 어느 정도 시간이 꼭 필요할 수밖에 없어, 게다가 오빠는 아직 초창기 신인 선수잖아. 아직 실력이 크게 알려진 적도 없는 선수를 일부러 주전으로 데려가려는 팀이 어디 있겠어? 말이 안 되잖아.

"푸들미어 계약은 일방적으로 깨고 나간 놈이다." 아빠는 다시 느릿느릿 말했어. "오늘 아침 연습에서 사직서를 던져놓더구나, 나나 네 엄마한테는 한마디 말도 없이."

난 속으로 경악을 하면서 숨을 들이켰어. 어떻게 오빠가 그런 짓을 할 수가 있지? 자만이 심한 사람이란 건 진작에 알고 있었지만, 갑자기 푸들미어와 계약까지 깨고 떠나 버릴 줄은 상상도 못 했어. 게다가 아빠한테 먼저 상의하지도 않았다고?

방학 때는 스트레스 받지 않고 편하게 쉬다 올 생각이었는데, 그런 생각은 비행기나 접어 날려야겠어. 차라리 호그와트로 돌아가서 리라 리날디랑 수다를 떠는 게 낫겠다는 생각까지 들더라. 진심이야, 이런 방학보다는 리라와 떠드는 게 훨씬 더 재밌을 것 같아.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

조나단에게서 방학 동안 어떻게 지내는지가 적힌 편지가 하나 왔어. 그래서 나도 답장을 써 보려고 했는데, 무슨 말을 해야 할지 도무지 생각이 안 나는 거야. 쓸 만한 건 전부 퀴디치 얘기 뿐이었는데, 조나단이 퀴디치 얘길 좋아하진 않을 거 아냐? 결국 편지에는 우리 오빠 일만 짤막하게 썼어. 퀴디치 전략을 짜며 다음 경기를 준비하고 있다는 말도 썼고, 방학 숙제로 받아 온 약초학 과제가 너무 어렵다는 말도 했지.

다시 날아온 답장에서는 내 방학이 생각만큼 편안하지 않다니 유감이라며 날 위로했어. 오빠랑 직접 얘기를 해 보는 게 낫지 않겠냐는 말도 썼더라. 또 새해가 되고 이틀 뒤에 자기 집으로 와서 같이 저녁을 먹는 게 어떻겠냐는 얘기도 했어. 그래서 그 날만을 기다리고 있어야 했지. 아니, 두려워한다는 게 더 맞는 말이려나?

크리스마스 당일과 그 다음날은 오빠 없이 외롭게 보냈어. 어릴 때부터 난 우리 형제들 중 오빠랑 가장 친했단 말야. 그런데 올해는 오빠랑 장난도 치고 얘기도 나눌 수가 없어 쓸쓸했어. 그냥 리처드나 가레스랑 퀴디치 경기를 하거나 전략 회의를 하면서 시간을 때우고만 있었지.

엄마랑 아빠는 크리스마스 선물로 퀴디치 경기장 미니어처를 주셨어. 같이 딸려 있던 미니어쳐 빗자루를 지팡이로 움직이면 모형 경기를 할 수도 있었지. 아빠 서재에 (물론 서재라기보단 퀴디치 수집품 전시관이라고 하는 게 더 맞겠지만) 그런 미니어처가 하나 있었는데 나도 전부터 내 걸 하나 갖고 싶은 마음이 너무 간절했거든.

"언젠가 네가 선수가 되면 유용할 거다." 아빠는 자랑스런 미소를 짓고 말했어. "그리고 이제 아빠 걸 몰래 갖다 쓰지 않아도 되겠구나."

오빠도 집으로 크리스마스 선물을 보내 왔어. 아빠는 소포를 열어보지도 않았지만. 엄마한테는 새 요리책 (『기묘한 마법의 만찬!』) 을 보냈더라. 나는 전부터 계속 갖고 싶었던 빗자루 광택제를 선물로 받았고, 가레스한테는 커다란 고무줄처럼 생긴 운동 장비 같은 걸 줬어. 리처드는 'I'm a Keeper'라는 글자가 적힌 티셔츠 하나를 받았어.

그 티셔츠를 받은 리처드의 얼굴이 쑥스러운지 빨갛게 타오르더라. 그 옆에서 가레스는 팔꿈치로 리처드를 툭툭 치면서 윙크를 날렸어. 나는 옆에서 웃었고.

크리스마스 선물도 다 풀어 보고, 성대한 점심 만찬까지 먹고, 매년 크리스마스에 하던 그대로 뒷마당에 나와 우드 가족 배 퀴디치 경기를 즐겼어. 물론 진짜 블러저를 쓸 수는 없긴 해, 아빠가 항상 아쉬워하는 부분이지. 여기가 아무리 시골이라고는 해도 블러저 하나가 옆 마을로 날아갔다가는 머글들에게 뭐라고 설명해야겠어? 그래서 항상 블러저 대신 눈덩이에 마법을 걸어 공으로 썼어. 그러다보니 퀴디치와 눈싸움의 중간쯤 되는 게임을 하는 기분이야.

원래도 가족 단위 게임이니 한 팀에 들어가는 선수가 적긴 했지만, 오빠가 없으니까 확실히 빈자리가 크게 느껴져. 엄마와 리처드 그리고 나까지 셋이 한 팀이 되고 아빠랑 가레스 팀이 우리 상대였어. 가레스는 추격꾼으로서도 그렇게 나쁘진 않지만 아무리 봐도 몰이꾼 쪽이 더 맞는 것 같더라.

"에바!" 아빠는 오른쪽 골대를 지나 날아가는 퀘이플을 보고 만족스레 소리를 질렀어. "방금 건 정말 대단했다!"

"그치만 방금 건 아빠가 봐준 거잖아요." 난 두 눈을 굴리면서 말했어. 아빠는 크리스마스 경기 때면 항상 내가 득점을 내서 엄마 팀이 이기도록 봐 줬단 말야, 본인 아니라고 하지만. 아빠는 지는 걸 죽도록 싫어하는 사람이지만 엄마한테 지는 건 그렇게 싫지도 않나 봐.

아빠는 빗자루를 탄 채로 내 쪽으로 날아와 날 꽉 껴안았어. "방금 건 진짜였다." 아빠는 목이 메이는 것처럼 갈라진 목소릴 냈어. " _정말 잘 했어_ _._ "

"진짜요?" 난 소리를 질렀어. "그냥 날 띄워주려고 하는 말이 아니고?"

아빠는 고개를 가로젓다가 크게 미소를 지은 채로 말을 이었어. "방금 그 골은 정정당당하게 들어간 거였어. 넌 그 정도로 대단한 선수야. 봐라, 팔꿈치를 안쪽으로 넣고 있으니까 훨씬 더 점수 내기가 편하잖니. 물론 다음에도 이 아빠가 막는 골대를 뚫기란 힘들겠지만..."

난 아빠 품을 빠져나와서 굳은 표정으로 아빠를 노려봤어. "그건 두고 보면 알겠죠."

그 뒤로 경기를 하면서 아빠는 내 골을 전부 다 막아버렸어. 그래도 그 중 한두 번은 _아주_ 아슬아슬했다구. 그리고 무엇보다 재미있었어!

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

한 주가 지날 때까지도 아빠는 오빠를 집에 들이긴 해야 하지 않겠느냐는 말을 들은 척도 안 했어. 그래서 난 오빠를 직접 찾아가기로 했지. 무슨 일이 있었길래 그런 결정이 나온 건지 오빠 입장에서도 얘기를 들어 보고 싶었거든. 푸들미어를 버리고 떠난 이유를 말할 기회는 줘야 맞는 거잖아.

난 플루 가루를 타고 리키 콜드런으로 갔어. 오빠가 쓴 편지를 보면 지금 지내고 있는 아파트가 다이애건 앨리 근처에 있다고 했거든. 아파트 건물은 내가 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 더 고급스러웠어. 우리 오빠가 이런 곳에서 살고 있다니 도저히 믿어지지가 않더라니까.

문을 똑똑 두드리고 잠시 후, 지금까지 이렇게 예쁜 사람은 처음 본다는 생각이 들 정도로 아름다운 여자가 문을 열었어. 앞머리를 옆으로 빗어 넘긴 스트레이트 금발 머리에 옷까지 최신 유행으로 입었더라니까.

"오, 죄송해요." 난 아파트 호수를 잘못 찾았다고 생각하고 사과를 했어. 그리고 내 손에 들린 종이를 보고 다시 문에 붙은 숫자를 확인했지. 17. 둘 다 17이라고 적혀 있었어.

"트리스탄의 동생이구나." 문을 연 여자는 다른 인사 같은 것도 없이 고개를 옆으로 살짝 기울이며 날 재 보는 듯 한 시선을 날렸어. 리라 리날디가 날 보는 시선과 어딘지 모르게 비슷한 것 같다는 생각이 들더라. 물론 이 언니는 자만하는 기색도 악의적인 조소도 없었지만.

"어, 네. 그쪽은...?" 난 당황한 마음에 물었어. 이 사람은 내가 누군지 아는 것 같은데 그럼 나도 이 사람이 누군지 알아야 맞는 거 아냐?

"난 엘레나야." 여자는 긴 금발 머리를 어깨 뒤로 살짝 넘기면서 말했어. "분명 트리스가 내 얘기를 했을 텐데."

잠깐, 트리스? _트리스_ _?_ 오빠는 누가 자길 별명으로 부르는 걸 싫어하는데... 가만히 놔두면 멋있는 이름을 굳이 이상하게 부르는 건 특히 더 죽도록 싫어했단 말야.

"아, 네, 오빠가 보낸 편지에서 얘기는 많이 들었어요." 난 그렇게 대답을 했어. 솔직히 말하면 문이 열리기 전까진 오빠가 엘레나라는 여자와 사귀고 있다고 했던 걸 까맣게 잊고 있었지만.

엘레나는 희고 가지런한 이를 드러내며 미소를 지었어. "트리스는 부엌에 있어. 오늘 오후에 네가 온다는 얘길 하더라."

엘레나는 문을 활짝 열어 날 집안으로 들여보냈어. 사회 초년생인 오빠가 돈을 얼마나 버는지는 모르겠지만 (정확히는 몰라도 그렇게 많지 않을 텐데) 아파트도 꽤 넓고 가구도 다 좋았어. 아파트에 원래 있던 가구들인가? 아니면 엘레나가 같이 골라 준 걸지도 몰라.

"에바!" 오빠는 부엌에서 거실로 달려 나오면서 날 따뜻하게 반겼어. 날 보자마자 꽉 안아준 오빠 덕분에 기분이 좀 나아진 것 같았어. "너무 보고 싶었어, 에바!"

"나도, 보고 싶었어." 나는 말했어. "그리고 새 광택제 선물해준 거 고마워, 진짜 좋더라! 뭘 써도 그렇게 반짝반짝해지지 않던데, 정말 최고야!"

"네 얘기는 많이 들었어." 옆에서 엘레나가 짤막하게 말했어.

"내가 다 들려줬거든, 그리핀도르 팀에서 함께 연습한 얘기, 경기한 얘기, 그리고 어릴 때 얘기도." 오빠는 그 말을 하면서 날 놓아주더니 한 팔로 엘레나를 끌어안았어. 엘레나는 오빠의 어깨에 머리를 기대고 사랑스런 눈빛으로 오빠를 빤히 쳐다보더라.

"그나저나 에바, 트리스에게 듣기로는 추격꾼이라고 하던데." 그러다 엘레나가 내게로 시선을 돌렸어.

그나저나 엘레나는 오빠를 꼭 저렇게 불러야 하나? 계속하다간 잘못하면 무지 비싸 보이는 엘레나 신발에 대고 토할 지도 모르겠는데.

"네, 추격꾼이에요."

"나도 호그와트에 다닐 때 추격꾼이었거든. 7학년 때 퀴디치 컵에서 래번클로에게 졌었지, 물론 너도 기억하겠지? 우리 슬리데린 추격꾼의 팀플레이가 부족했던 것 같아. 팀원간에 협력하고 지시를 따르는 게 추격꾼의 기본인데 다른 두 명은... 글쎄, 다른 분야에 다른 능력이 있었겠지."

내가 기억하는 게 맞다면, 슬리데린 추격꾼간에 협력이 이루어지지 않은 데는 엘레나의 역할이 컸어. 다른 두 추격꾼도 주장도 아닌 엘레나의 지시를 따르고 싶진 않았겠지.

"전 다른 두 추격꾼이 둘 다 훌륭해서 정말 다행인 것 같아요." 난 릴리와 브리를 생각하면서 자랑스레 말했어. "둘 다 재능을 타고난 애들이에요, 그 재능 중에는 더 이상 배울 게 없다는 생각을 안 하는 것도 있어서 문제지만."

"이상적인 팀이네. 올해 슬리데린 팀 상황은 어때? 가능성 있을 것 같아?"

윽, 다른 것도 아니고 슬리데린 팀 얘기를 하라고?

"전 경기에서 슬리데린이 우리를 이겼으니까요, 가능성은 있겠죠." 난 솔직하게 대답을 했어. "하지만 우리 그리핀도르가 슬리데린이 가만히 컵을 타도록 두지 않을 거예요."

엘레나는 작게 미소를 지어 보인 다음 갑자기 다른 말을 꺼냈어. "그럼 난 이제 둘이서 얘기 나누도록 비켜줘야겠다. 침실에서 잠깐 티비나 보고 있을게. 만나서 반가웠어, 에바."

"왜 자기 집에는 안 간대?" 난 엘레나가 방에 들어가고 문이 닫히자마자 물었어. "내가 오늘 여기 온다는 걸 아는 것 같던데, 그럼 애초에 다른 날 와도 됐잖아?"

"엘레나는 이 집에 살아, 에바." 오빠는 어리둥절한 내 표정을 보더니 자기가 더 의아하다는 표정을 지었어.

그럼 가구나 내부 인테리어가 어떻게 이렇게 고급스러운지는 알겠네, 전부 엘레나 거라서 그랬던 거야. 하긴 우리 오빠가 가구 같은 걸 잘 고를 리가 없지.

"그럼 오빠는 왜 날 오빠 집으로 안 부르고 엘레나 집으로 불렀어?"

오빠는 내 질문이 아주 재미있다고 생각했나 봐. 난 오빠가 왜 이렇게 심하게 웃어대는지 도무지 이해를 못 하고 있었는데 말야.

"그래, 넌 항상 사실을 그냥 있는 대로 알아듣기만 하고 응용하질 못했지, 내가 까맣게 잊고 있었네." 오빠는 힘들게 웃음을 멈추고는 말했어. "에바, _우리 둘 다_ 이 집에 살아."

그 말을 듣고 보니 두 사람이 그냥 룸메이트 관계도 아니라는 막연한 감이 들었어. 드디어 알아내다니 나도 참 대단한걸.

"오빠가 엘레나랑 같이 _산다_ 고?" 난 그 말에 머리를 한대 얻어맞은 것 같은 충격을 받고 소리쳤어. "10월에 사귀기 시작했다고 하지 않았어? 난 너무 이르지 않나 하는 생각이 드는데."

오빠는 별 쓸데없는 걸 다 걱정한다며 그 말을 웃어넘겼어. "내가 정말 좋아하는 여자니까. 정말 _환상적_ 인 사람이야,"

오빠가 엘레나의 어떤 점이 '환상적'이라고 하는지는 아무리 나라도 감이 잡히더라. 어우, 방금 그 기억은 지워버리고 싶었어.

"또," 오빠는 말을 덧붙였어. "서로가 뭘 원하는지 알았으니 원하는 대로 하면 됐던 거지. 우린 그냥 뭐랄까... 딱 맞아 떨어진다고 해야 하나."

딱 맞다고? 글쎄, 난 전혀 모르겠는데. 엘레나 덕분에 내 기분만 이상해졌다고. 물론 그런 엘레나를 신경 쓸 내가 아니었지만.

"그래서, 오빠가 원하는 대로 푸들미어를 버리고 나간 거야?" 난 엄마와 아빠의 말을 들은 뒤로 계속 묻고 싶었던 말을 드디어 입 밖으로 꺼냈어.

"선수가 팀을 옮기는 거야 항상 있는 일이잖아. 나만 그런 것도 아닌데 뭘."

"하지만 이건 _아니잖아_." 난 최대한 열심히 반박을 했어. "게다가 일을 벌이기 전에 엄마 아빠한테는 한 마디 말도 없었다며? 오빠가 어떻게 그래? 특히 아빠한테는..."

"들어 봐, 에바. 나도 처음에는 두 분이랑 상의를 할 생각이었어. 하지만 독립을 하고 엘레나를 만나면서 깨달은 거야, 이젠 일일이 엄마 아빠의 허락을 받을 필요가 없다는 걸. 나도 얼마 안 있으면 스물이잖아. 내 일은 내가 알아서 할 수 있다고."

갑자기 머릿속에서 퍼즐이 맞춰지듯 무슨 생각이 들었어. 물론 자주 있는 일은 아니야, 나도 생각하면서 놀랐는걸.

"엘레나... 그래, 엘레나 때문에 오빠가 푸들미어를 떠난 거구나?" 나는 말했어. "엘레나가 토네이도즈 오너의 딸이니까, 엘레나는 오빠가 자기한테 반해서 정신을 못 차린다는 걸 이용해서 자기 아버지 팀으로 오라고 꼬드긴 거야."

"누가 꼬드겼다고 그래? 어디까지나 내가 혼자 결정한 거야. 물론 엘레나 말이 다 맞긴 하지, 푸들미어 비주전에만 박혀 있는 건 내 재능을 썩히는 거야. 이제 난 토네이도즈 주전이지. 이젠 성공가도를 달릴 일만 남았다니까! 그리고 에바, 너도 선수로서 성공하고 싶은 마음은 이해할 거 아냐? 경기에서 뛰는 그 자체를 즐기고 싶다는 말을 한 건 바로 너 아니었어? 이전의 난 경기에 나갈 수 없었어. 지금은 나갈 수 있어. 내가 이적한 건 _경기를 하고 싶어서_ 였다고."

"아냐, 오빠는 이기적이고 성급한 인간이라서 팀을 옮긴 거야." 난 강경한 목소리로 받아쳤어. "오빠는 푸들미어가 정말 리스를 해고할 거라고 생각했어? 오빠가 그만큼 천재적인 사람일 줄 알았어?오빠가 트리스탄 우드이기 때문에, 고작 그 이유 하나 때문에 모두가 다 오빠가 원하는 걸 들어주고 수발들어야 해? 비주전이라는 자리도 누구나 들어갈 수 있는 게 아냐! 하물며 졸업하자마자 주전 선수가 됐다는 사람은 들어본 적도 없어! 선수라면 비메인 선수 생활을 거치는 게 당연한 거야. 푸들미어 비주전이 된 것만 해도 이미 크게 성공한 거였다고. 항상 나한테 그랬잖아, 푸들미어에서 경기를 한다면 더없이 행복할 거라고 같이 얘기했잖아!"

"넌 하나도 안 변했구나, 에바." 오빠는 내가 도저히 받아들일 수 없는 슬픈 길을 가기로 했다는 말이라도 들은 것처럼 고개를 가로저었어. "푸들미어를 위해 뛰고 싶다는 마음 하나 때문에 아무것도 보지 못하고 있어. 푸들미어가 리그 꼴찌를 하고 널 평생 비주전에만 처박아둔다면 어떡할래? 호그와트에서 날던 때처럼 경기에 나가고 싶어 죽겠다는 생각이 당연히 들 걸? 다른 팀에서 날 생각도 한번 해 보는 게 어때?"

글쎄, 내가 왜? 내가 사랑하는 팀, 내가 들어가고 싶은 팀, 내 마음 속엔 언제나 푸들미어뿐인데. 나야 푸들미어 선수복을 입을 수만 있다면 당연히 행복하겠지. 자랑스러운 건 말할 것도 없고.

"오빠, 어떻게 그렇게 변했어?" 난 목소리에서 슬픔을 감추지 못하고 울먹이며 물었어.

"철이 든 거지. 기회는 기다리기만 한다고 오지 않아, 직접 찾아나서야 할 때도 있다는 걸 난 깨달았다고. 얼마 안 있으면 너도 이해할 거야. 천재적인 네 재능을 비주전에서 썩힐 순 없다는 생각이 들 때, 주전으로 날 수 있는 기회가 눈앞에 놓인다면 너라도 그 기회를 잡을 수밖에 없을 거라고."

난 자리에서 일어나 고개를 숙여 소파에 앉은 오빠를 노려봤어. "아냐, 난 아니야. 난 오빠랑 달라서 그런 짓은 안 해. 팀을 바꾸지 않으면 누가 죽기라도 해?"

"사회가 그런 거야, 넌 아직 몰라!" 오빠는 폭발하기 바로 직전인지 몸을 부들부들 떨며 소리쳤어.

"그런 말 하지 마, 오빠가 이기적인 놈이란 걸 자기합리화하려고 변명을 둘러대는 것뿐이잖아!"

오빠는 다시 입을 열었지만 내가 단칼에 말을 잘랐어. "난 그만 가 볼래."

"그래, 좋은 생각이네." 오빠는 딱딱하게 굳은 목소리로 분노가 가득 찬 두 눈을 이글거리며 말했어.

난 문으로 걸어가서, (박차고 나가지 않으려고 갖은 애를 쓰면서,) 문을 열고, 밖으로 나가서, 쾅 소리가 나게 문을 닫았어. 복도 저편에 서 있던 나이가 지긋한 마녀가 깜짝 놀란 얼굴로 날 돌아봤어.

건물을 나와 길을 걸어가는 내내 이상한 기분이 들었어. 마치 누군가 나에게 아주 강력한 컨푼더스 마법을 건 것만 같은 그런 불편한 기분 말야.

멀린, 대체 뭐가 어떻게 된 거지? 우리 오빠한테 무슨 일이 있었던 거야? 물론 전에도 오만하고 자존심이 강한 사람이긴 했지만... 방금 봤던 오빠는 내가 알던 오빠가 아니었어, 생전 처음 보는 남 같았다고.

오빠한테 화가 났어. 정말 미칠 듯이 화가 나서 몸이 덜덜 떨리기까지 했어. 일단 빨리 집으로 가서 몇 시간쯤 하늘을 날다 와야겠다고 생각했지. 화난 마음도 가라앉을거고 생각을 하기도 한결 나아질 테니까. 정말 끔찍한 하루였어.

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니당

저번에 트리스탄이 편지에서 곧 좋은 일이 있을 거라고 하더니 그게 이거였나보네요 아구... 에바... 멘탈이 남아날까 어떡하니...

안 좋은 소식은 다음편도 에바에게 그리 좋지가 않다는겁니다ㅠㅠ 에바 힘냉 괜찮아 앞으로 일곱챕터만 더가면 행복해질거야

항상 게임온 한역을 찾아주시는 여러분께 감사드려요:) 다음주에 만나요!


	18. Chapter 17: 편파

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

17\. 편파

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

오빠와 한판 싸우느라 잔뜩 스트레스를 받았던 나는 최대한 빨리 집으로 돌아가서 빗자루를 타며 마음을 달래고 싶었어.

그런데 그마저도 순순히 이뤄지질 않더라.

"에바!" 발을 쿵쿵거리며 다이애건 앨리를 걷고 있었는데 어디선가 날 부르는 낮은 목소리가 들렸어. "에바 우드!"

뒤를 돌아보니 션 오마라가 날 보고 손을 흔들고 있더라구. 우리 그리핀도르 팀의 주장을 맡았던 사람이야. 머리를 새로 했는지 머리카락은 전보다 더 짧아졌고, 검은 코트와 타탄무늬 스카프를 걸친 모습이었어.

"션!" 난 반가운 마음에 손을 마주 흔들고 션에게로 걸어갔어. 멍청이 오빠랑 싸우고 나서 반가운 얼굴을 보니 한결 안심이 돼.

"여기서 뭐 하고 있었어?" 션은 두 팔로 날 가볍게 안으면서 물었어.

"어... 잠깐 트리스탄이나 만날까 하고. 그럼 오빠는? 여긴 웬일이야?"

나는 션이 푸들미어를 떠난 트리스탄 얘기만 꺼내지 않아 주길 간절히 바랐어.

"그냥 크리스마스 쇼핑이나 하려고 왔지." 션은 어깨를 으쓱였어. "트리스탄이 토네이도즈로 들어갔단 애긴 들었어. 푸들미어 계약까지 깼다며?"

아까 그 기도는 아무 소용 없었던 걸로. 그래, 수도 없이 들었겠지. 신문도 잡지도 그 기사로 도배가 됐으니 말야. 퀴디치 분야에서는 엄청난 빅뉴스일 수밖에 없잖아. 오빠가 계약을 깨고 이적했다는 사실 그 자체가 뉴스거리라기보단 오빠가 아빠의 아들이라는 점이 말야. 사건을 보도하는 기사라고는 푸들미어 코치로서 올리버 우드의 역량을 평가하고 올리버 우드의 아들이 갑자기 팀을 떠난 이유를 분석한답시고 말도 안 되는 헛소리를 지껄여 놨으니 안 그래도 재밌는 기삿거리가 더 시끄러워질 만 했지. 그나마 퀴디치 주간지의 총편집장이 우리 엄마고 예언자 일보의 퀴디치 통신원이 지니 포터라는 게 정말 다행이었어. 두 분 다 쓸데없는 말이나 지어내는 기자들과는 거리가 먼 사람들이었으니까.

"응," 난 그 얘긴 절대 하고 싶지 않다는 메시지를 전달하려고 불편한 표정을 지었어. "안 그래도 좀... 음, 힘들었지."

"아버지께서 충격이 크시겠는데." 션은 계속 말을 이었어. 지금 이 상황이 불편해 죽겠다는 내 기색은 눈치채질 못했나 봐.

당장 그만 해 줬으면 하고 난 간절히 바랐어.

"그야, 반기진 않으셨지." 나는 대충 대꾸했어. 오랜만에 만난 션에게 우리 가족의 사생활을 주저리주저리 읊어 줄 수는 없는 거잖아?

"아, 그나저나 그리핀도르 팀은 어때, 잘 하고 있어?" 션은 드디어 트리스탄 사건과 다른 주제의 얘기를 꺼냈어. "올해는 우승할 수 있으려나?"

"우리 정말 잘 하고 있어!" 난 저번 경기에서 이겼을 때 느꼈던 기분 그대로 신이 나서 말했어. "첫 경기는 슬리데린한테 졌는데, 그래도 다들 열심히 연습해서 실력도 많이 늘었고. 저번 후플푸프 경기에서는 점수차도 크게 이겼다구! 이젠 슬리데린이랑 래번클로 경기를 봐야 결승전에서 어디랑 붙게 될지 보일 것 같아."

"역시!" 션은 감탄을 했어. "그렇게 잘해줄 줄 알았어. 널 주장으로 세우길 잘했다니까."

"근데, 혹시 차기 주장을 정하는 기준이 뭐였어?" 나는 물었어. "어... 나도 차기 주장으로 누굴 뽑을 지 미리 생각해두려고, 다른 사람 의견도 많이 들어 보고 싶고."

이런 식으로 조언을 바라는 척하며 묻다니 꼭 슬리데린이 된 것 같은 기분이었어. 차기 주장을 고르는 데 조언 같은 게 필요했던 건 아냐. 그냥... 나는 우리 팀에서 가장 능력 있고 가장 유망한 선수고 또 지도자의 자질이 있기 때문에 주장이 됐다는 말을 한번 듣고 싶었을 뿐이었어. 다른 이유가 있는 게 아니냐는 식으로 날 비난하는 목소리에 지쳤던 나는 그런 말이 간절히 듣고 싶었어.

"글쎄," 션은 한 손으로 짙은 붉은색 곱슬머리를 헝클며 말했어. "나 같은 경우는 어렵지 않게 정할 수 있었는데."

'어렵지 않게 정할 수 있었다'라. 난 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었어.

"기술면에서는 너랑 포터가 사실 막상막하였지." 션은 말을 이었어. "근데 난 포터가 주장이 됐다고 날뛰는 꼴을 보기가 싫어서 말야. 그 때 내가 널 좀 좋아했었거든. 아무래도 포터보다야 네가 훨씬 나을 거라고 생각했지. 방금 네 말을 들어 보면 내가 차기 주장을 잘 고른 것 같은데?"

어... 뭐?

방금 들은 말을 당장 머릿속에서 지워버리고 싶었어. 하지만 어떡해, 이미 알아버렸는걸. 발밑에서 땅이 쑥 꺼지는 기분이었어, 얼마나 화가 났으면 심장이 쿵쾅거리는 소리가 들릴 정도였다고. 멀린, 오, 멀린, _오_ _,_ _멀린_ _._ 이건 말도 안 돼! 나한테 정말 너무한 거 아냐? 안 그래도 트리스탄한테 얼마나 이상한 말을 듣고 나왔는데!

제임스가 지금처럼 나랑 친해지기 전에 했던 말이 있지, 나는 능력이 있어서가 아니라 션이랑 '특별한 관계'라서 주장이 됐을 뿐이라고. 제임스도 아쉬운 마음에 괜히 탓하려고 던진 말이었겠지만 그렇다고 완전히 틀린 말도 아니었던 거야.

어쩌면 그냥 악몽일지도 몰라, 눈을 한 번 깜빡였다 떠 보면 다 없었던 일이 될 수도 있지.

그런 마음에 눈을 꼭 감았다 떠 봤지만, 션은 아직도 내 눈앞에 버젓이 서 있었어. 제임스가 주장이 되기에는 너무 독단이 심하다느니, 나라면 제임스를 휘어잡을 수 있을 줄 알았다느니 하는 헛소리를 지껄이면서 말야.

"그러니까, 그냥 고민할 거 없이 네가 보기에 최고의 선수인 사람을 고르면 돼." 션은 그렇게 결론을 내렸어. "그나저나, 포터는 자기가 주장이 아니라니까 반응이 어떻데? 나름 자기가 주장이 될 거란 기대를 하는 것 같던데 말야. 자기가 무슨 대단한 상류층 자제라도 되는 줄 알잖아, 그냥 좀 유명한 엄마아빠 밑에서 태어난 것뿐이면서."

"누가 그런 생각을 한다고 그래!" 난 나도 모르게 목소릴 높여 제임스를 변호하고 나섰어. 멀린, 오늘따라 이상한 일이 왜 이렇게 많은 거야? "그리고 유명한 엄마아빠 밑에서 태어난 건 나도 마찬가진데."

"뭐, 그렇긴 하지." 션은 숨은 내 말뜻을 하나도 알아듣지 못했는지 어깨를 으쓱이기만 했어. "아, 맞아, 리처드가 올해는 팀에 들어왔어?"

"어, 들어왔어." 난 애써 정신을 붙잡은 채로 이젠 별 생각도 없이 대답을 하고 있었어. "다른 선수들이랑도 잘 맞더라. 전술 세우는 데도 도움이 많이 되는 애야. 새 추격꾼으로는 릴리 포터가 들어왔어."

"하긴, 그 가문 출신이니 타고난 능력이 있겠지. 포터도 내년에 호그와트를 졸업하면 전문 선수로 활약을 펼치시겠지. 하피스에서 뛰면 되겠네, 자기가 가장 좋아한다는 팀이라며?"

난 겨우 이성을 붙들고 심호흡을 했어. 들이쉬고 내쉬고, 들이쉬고 내쉬고...

"어... 있지, 난 그만 가 볼게. 엄마가 일찍 와서 저녁 준비를 도우라고 해서..."

물론 거짓말이었어. 하지만 난 더 이상 션의 얘기를 듣고 있을 수가 없었어. 당장 얼굴에 주먹을 한 대 날려 주고 싶은 마음을 눌러 가면서까지 내가 왜 그 자리에 있어야 했겠어? 아니지, 애초에 왜 이런 재수탱이를 난 친구라고 친하게 지냈을까? 오만하고 자기중심적인 인간이란 걸 난 그동안 전혀 모르고 있었던 거야?

아, 맞아, 션은 트리스탄의 절친이었어. 그래서 그랬던 거야. 나한테 오빠는 그냥 형제가 아니었지. 나의 우상이었고 롤모델이었고 또 세상의 진리였으니까 오빠의 친구들이랑도 무조건 친해져야겠다고만 생각했던 거야.

"어... 그래." 션은 실망한 듯한 기색으로 말했어. "오랜만에 반가웠어, 에바!"

"응." 나는 건성으로 대답을 하고 방향을 틀었어. 내 발이 어디를 향하는지는 나도 몰랐어. 당장 이 자리에서 최대한 멀리 떨어져야겠다는 생각밖에 없었으니까. 멀쩡한 정신을 붙잡는 일조차 힘들었을 정도로 머리가 너무 어지러웠어.

의식도 없이 멍하게 한참을 걷다가 도착한 곳은 리키 콜드런의 뒤편이었어. 거기서 플루 가루를 타고 다시 집으로 돌아왔지. 일단 거실 벽난로로 들어와 보니 아무도 없이 조용했던 게 그나마 다행이었어. 거실 뿐만 아니라 복도도 사람이라곤 없이 텅 비어 있었어.

그리고 난 전력을 다해 달려서 집 뒷마당에 있는 작은 경기장으로 왔어. 심장이 터질 것처럼 미친 듯이 두근거리고 두 귀는 얼얼할 정도로 아프게 시큰거렸어. 그러다 몸에 힘이 쭉 빠져버리면서 난 커다란 퀴디치 링 바로 아래에 픽 쓰러져버렸어, 어떻게든 숨을 고르려고 하는데 뜨거운 눈물이 두 볼을 타고 흘러내려가는 게 느껴졌어.

그래, 내가 우리 팀 주장이 될 수 있었던 이유가 그런 거였단 말이지, 션이 날 좋아하고 제임스를 싫어해서. 전 주장이 자기가 싫어하는 사람한테 주장 자리를 넘겨주고 싶지 않았기 때문에. 내가 주장이 되는 과정에서 평등과 공정이라고는 전혀 없었던 거야.

션 오마라, 멍청한 자식. 바보멍게해삼말미잘. 생각도 없고 인성도 없고 썩어빠진... _개새끼_ _._ 내가 이런 말을 자주 쓰는 편은 아니지만, 그래도 할 말은 해야겠어.

가능만 하다면 진이 다 빠져 지칠 때까지 션에게 마구 저주를 걸어버리고 싶은 마음이 간절했어. 물론, 체력이 돌아오는 대로 계속. 가능하다면 트리스탄에게도 같이.

첫 경기에서 슬리데린에 졌던 그 날처럼 눈물이 펑펑 쏟아져 나왔어. 그 때처럼 마음이 쿡쿡 쑤시면서 아팠어. 그 때는 스스로 팀을 실패로 이끈 머저리라고 생각하면서, 내가 주장이 되는 게 아니었는데 하고 자책하면서. 지금은 내가 바라보고 달려 왔던 모든 게 다 신기루처럼 펑 하고 사라져버린 것만 같아서. 나는 그 동안 제임스보다 내가 훨씬 뛰어나다고 생각했어. 제임스에게 없는 능력이 내게는 있고 그 능력 때문에 제임스를 제치고 내가 주장이 되었다고 생각했어.

결국 다 거짓말이었는데.

저번에는 제임스가 내 옆에서 날 안고 위로를 해 줬었지. 하지만 이번에는 나 혼자 이렇게 울고 있었어. 내 잘못이 아니라고, 괜찮다고 달래 줄 사람도 없이.

 _제임스_ _..._ 아 멀린, 이제 내가 제임스의 얼굴을 어떻게 볼 수 있을까, 이런 사실을 알아버렸는데.

"에바?"

찰나의 순간 나는 어딘가에서 제임스가 갑자기 뿅 하고 나타났다고 믿고 싶은 마음이 간절했어. 일단 앉아 있던 자리에서 일어나 두 눈가의 눈물을 닦았지. 내 앞에 서 있던 사람은 제임스가 아니라 우리 아빠였어.

"이리 와라, 기분이 좀 나아 질 거다." 날 향해 두 팔을 벌린 아빠의 말을 듣고 난 그대로 아빠의 품 속으로 뛰어들었어.

"네 오빠 트리스탄 때문이냐?" 아빠는 내가 울음을 그치고 제대로 말을 할 수 있게 될 때까지 기다리다가 조용히 물었어.

나는 조용히 아빠의 품에서 떨어져 나와 운동장 잔디 위로 풀썩 주저앉았어. 그리고 아빠도 앉으라는 뜻으로 옆자리를 툭툭 쳤어. 아빠는 내 눈을 바라보며 조용히 날 마주보는 자리에 앉았어.

"반 정도는 그래요. 당장 폭발해버릴 정도로 오빠한테 너무 화가 난 건 맞는데... 오빠를 찾아갔다가 싸웠고, 집에 오다가, 전 퀴디치 주장이었던 오빠를 만났거든요."

아직 울음이 그치지 않아 훌쩍거리는 소리가 섞였지만 그래도 난 다이애건 앨리에서 션이랑 무슨 말을 했는지 전부 아빠에게 털어놓았어. 얘기를 마치고 나니 아빠의 표정은 처음 션에게 그 말을 들었을 때의 나 못지 않게 잔뜩 화가 난 얼굴이 돼 있더라.

"어디 그런 쓰레기 같은 게 다 있나," 아빠는 시뻘겋게 달아오른 얼굴로 덜덜 떨기까지 하면서 분노에 찬 목소리로 말했어. "그 놈이 나랑 같은 그리핀도르라는 게 다 부끄럽다."

"그렇죠." 난 아직 눈물 자국이 남은 얼굴로 작은 미소를 지었어. 아빠는 항상 그랬어, 퀴디치에서만큼은 부정이나 편파를 항상 용납하지 않는 사람이지. 아빠의 세상에서 가장 사악한 순수악이 바로 스포츠 비리일 거야.

"그래도 그 션이라는 애가 전에는 너랑 제임스 중 누굴 주장으로 뽑아야 할지 결론을 내릴 수가 없어서 한참 고민했다고 하지 않았니?" 아빠는 목소릴 낮추고 다시 천천히 물었어.

난 뻑뻑하게 마른 두 눈을 깜박이며 고개를 끄덕였어. 방금 그 잠깐 사이에 울 수 있는 만큼 다 울어버려서 더는 눈물도 나오지 않나 봐. 고장난 수도꼭지가 되어버린 것 같아. 끔찍한 기분이야.

"그렇다면 널 주장의 재목으로 생각하고 있었다는 말이다, 에바. 네가 재능을 타고 났다는 것도, 네가 누구보다 열심히 노력했다는 것도 다 알고 있었으니까 주장으로 세울 생각을 한 게 아니겠냐. 결국 널 선택한 이유가 말도 안 되는 개소리였다고는 해도, 네가 훌륭한 주장이 되리라고 생각하지 않았다면 애초에 차기 주장으로 고려하지도 않았을 거야.

"그리고 무엇보다, 차기 주장이 확정되려면 맥고나걸 교수님께서 동의하셔야 하지 않니." 아빠는 계속 말을 이었어. "넌 정말 훌륭한 주장이야. 저번 경기 때 널 보면서 정말 자랑스러웠다. 물론 스코어링 에어리어로 들어가는 실수 같은 것처럼 고쳐야 할 점도 많지. 하지만 네 엄마나 나는 널 정말 대단한 선수로 키웠단 말이다."

그 말에는 나도 모르게 웃음이 나왔어. 아빠 본인도 학생 시절 주장이었으면서, 내가 아무리 완벽하다 해도 아빠의 기준에는 아직 한참 부족할 텐데 말야. 그렇다고 지금 이 상황에 실수 얘기를 꺼낸 걸 갖고 뭐라고 할 생각은 없어. 상황이 어떻든간에 잘못한 점은 짚고 넘어가야지.

"네, 알아요." 나는 그렇게 대답하며 고개를 들었어. 작은 새 한 마리가 땅을 박차고 날아오르더니 반대편 중앙 골대 꼭대기 그 높은 곳에 살포시 내려앉았어.

그래, 일이 어떻게 됐든 나는 그리핀도르 주장이야. 그 이유가 뭐였든간에 다른 사람도 아닌 바로 내가 선택받았다는 사실은 변하지 않아. 그러니 난 우리 그리핀도르 팀을 위해서라면 모든 걸 다 쏟아 부어 노력할 거야. 우선 열심히 연습하는 것부터, 그리고 다음 경기에서는 래번클로를 이기는 것까지.

그래도 제임스 포터의 얼굴을 어떻게 봐야 하나 생각하면, 글쎄. 어떻게 해야 할까. 모르겠어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그 뒤로 며칠간은 우리 집에서 몇 사람이 모였다 하면 내가 조나단의 집에 저녁 초대를 받았다는 얘기가 화두에 올랐어. 난 그 주제가 불편하고 또 짜증났지만. 가레스와 리처드 덕분에 지금은 엄마와 아빠까지 내 남자친구라는 사람이 누군지 잔뜩 궁금해하게 됐지.

"그래, 그 아이는 포지션이 어떻게 되냐?" 조나단의 집에 가기 바로 전날 저녁시간에 아빠가 태연하게 물었어.

오, 멀린. 물론 아버지로서 딸의 남자친구나 그 가족들이 어떤 사람인지 궁금하겠지, 알아. 하지만 내 입장을 봐, 이런 질문은 이미 수도 없이 받았다구. 조나단이 크리켓을 더 좋아한단 말을 또 입밖에 내야 한다니 진절머리가 나.

"없어요." 난 그렇게 짧게 대답을 마치고 두 동생들이 제발 입을 다물어주길 바라며 그 둘을 째릿 노려봤지. 물론, 큰 효과는 없어.

그 말에 아빠는 짜증스레 미간을 좁혔어. 그래도 아직 포기하진 않은 것 같아. "그럼 응원하는 팀은 어디라니?"

"아예 퀴디치를 좋아하지도 않는대요." 리처드가 낮은 목소리로 내뱉은 말이었어.

"크리켓을 더 좋아한대요. 정신이 나갔지." 가레스는 말을 순화하지도 않고 그렇게 툭 내뱉었어.

"뭐?" 아빠는 그렇게 짧게 물었어. 쌍둥이가 한 말을 자기가 잘못 들은 거라고 생각하는 걸 거야. 오, 좋아, 이렇게 된 이상 상황이 어떻게 되는지 한번 보자고.

"조나단은 퀴디치를 별로 좋아하지 않아요." 나는 동생들이 다른 말을 더 붙이기 전에 얼른 확언을 했어. "취향이 다른 거죠, 그냥."

아빠는 고기 요리를 입가로 가져가다 그대로 손을 멈춰버렸어. 마법부에서 퀴디치 금지 법령을 긴급 공표한 것도 아니고, 말 그대로 벼락이라도 맞은 듯 한 얼굴이야.

"어떻게 퀴디치를 좋아하지 않는단 말이냐, 이 마법 사회를 대표하는 스포츠인데." 아빠는 무척이나 당연한 사실을 설명하는 것처럼 태연하게 말했어.

조나단이랑 망할 크리켓에도 그렇게 말할 수 있다면 좋으련만.

"글쎄요, 사람마다 취향은 다 다른 걸." 이번엔 엄마가 입을 열었어. "누구나 자기가 좋아하는 걸 좋아할 권리가 있잖아. 사람들이 전부 다 같은 취미를 갖는다면 이 세상이 얼마나 지루해지겠어."

아빠는 먹으려던 고기를 접시에 내려놓고는 얼굴을 찌푸리고 날 빤히 쳐다봤어. "네가 어떻게 그러냐, 퀴디치를 좋아하지도 않는다는 놈을 만난다니?"

"올리버!" 엄마는 날카롭게 그 말을 끊었어.

"당신이 듣기에도 말이 안 되잖 않아?!" 아빠는 그 말을 다시 맞받아쳤어. 그러고는 다시 내게로 시선을 돌렸지. "그럼 둘이 만나서 대체 무슨 애기를 하는 거냐?"

"음, 그냥... 학교 얘기?" 난 그렇게 답을 했어. 어느 여자애가 자기 아버지 앞에서 남자친구 얘기를 늘어놓고 싶겠어? "주로 크리스틴이나 키에런을 같이 만나서 공부를 하죠. 머리가 정말 좋은 애예요, 친절하기도 하고."

"네 얘길 들으면 정말 좋은 아이 같구나, 에바." 엄마는 리처드에게 완두콩 요리를 건네주며 말했어. "그 아이는 어디서 만났니?"

"약초학 수업 때 파트너였어요. 제가 에세이 쓴 걸 고쳐주기도 하고. 진짜 똑똑한 애예요."

"그 조나단이란 아이, 너랑은 안 어울리는 것 같구나, 에바." 아빠가 단호한 목소리로 자른 말이었어. "실력이 부족해서 경기를 못 한다면야 어쩔 수 없겠지만, 아예 퀴디치를 좋아하지도 않는다니... 안 된다, 너한테는 아니야."

"아빠는 왜 딸 남자친구가 퀴디치를 안 좋아한다는 데서 화를 내요? 차라리 딸의 남자친구라는 그 자체에 화를 내면 이해라도 가지!" 난 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. 사실 참고 있었을 뿐이지, 이미 대화의 시작에서부터 기분이 잔뜩 상해 있었다고.

아빠는 접시에 놓인 완두콩을 포크로 쿡쿡 밀어내다 다시 말을 시작했어. "에바, 아빠는 네 이성교제를 말릴 생각은 없다. 하지만 퀴디치에 지장이 가서는 절대로 안 돼. 지금까지 열심히 쌓아온 게 아까워서라도 이제 와서 흔들리면 안 되지 않겠니. 앞으로 가야 할 길도 아직 멀고 말이다. 네 인생에서 중요한 게 뭔지 항상 명심하라는 말이다."

난 아예 자리를 뜰 작정으로 의자를 뒤로 뺐어. "제 인생에서 중요한 게 뭔지는 제가 잘 알아요. 잘 먹었습니다, 나가서 빗자루나 좀 탈게요."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"여기까지 와 줘서 고마워." 조나단은 거실 벽난로로 들어오는 내게 반갑게 인사를 건넸어. 그리고 이마에 짧게 입을 맞춘 뒤 한 팔로 날 안았어.

방에는 언뜻 둘러봐도 먼지 티끌 하나 없었어. 사람이 살지 않는 모델하우스도 이렇게 깔끔하지는 못할 걸. 부동산 아저씨가 보여주는 책자에 실린 사진이라고 하는 게 더 어울리겠어.

"그 동안 잘 지냈어?" 조나단은 내 얼굴을 쳐다보며 걱정 가득한 시선으로 물었어. "편지에서는 오빠 애길 별로 안 하던데, 괜찮은 거 맞아?"

"그럭저럭 버티고 있지, 뭐." 난 그렇게 답을 했어. "사실 힘들긴 해, 오빠는 나랑 한 번 싸운 뒤로 가족이랑 아예 연락을 끊었어. 엄마가 보낸 편지에도 답장 한번 없어. 아빠는 여전히 오빠한테 분이 안 풀린 상태야. 사실 나도 그렇고."

우연히 션을 만났다거나 내가 왜 그리핀도르 주장이 됐는지 하는 얘기는 조나단에게 말하지 않았어. 왜냐하면 뭐랄까... 조나단의 걱정을 사는 건 이미 우리 가족 사건으로 충분했으니까. 솔직히는 션이 내게 했던 말이 무슨 의미를 갖는지 조나단이 이해할 수 있을지 확신이 서지도 않았고.

"유감이야, 네가 고대하던 만큼 즐거운 방학을 보내진 못하는 것 같아서." 조나단은 그렇게 말하며 작은 미소를 지어보였어. "엄마랑 아빠께서는 부엌에서 저녁 준비를 하고 계셔. 식사 전까지 집 구경이라도 한번 하는 게 어때?"

"좋지."

"먼저, 당연하겠지만, 여긴 거실이야. 가족들간에 논의할 문제가 있으면 저녁을 먹고 여기 앉아서 얘기를 나누곤 하지."

그렇다면 나도 곧 이 자리에 앉게 되겠군.

조나단을 따라 한 바퀴 돌아보니 알겠어. 이 집은 모든 방이 전부 거실처럼 딱딱 제자리에, 먼지 한 톨 없어. 솔직히 무서울 정도야. 이 집 사람들은 물건이 널브러져 있는 꼴을 절대 못 보는 성격인 게 분명해. 집 냄새마저도 깔끔한 냄새가 나는 것 같은데.

조나단의 방은 예상보다도 더 넓었어. 우선 전체적으로 밝은 연파랑 벽지를 바른 벽, 침대 옆에 탁자와 그 옆의 커다란 책장. 물론 책은 단 한 권도 쓰러지지 않고 꽂혀 있는. 그리고 책상에는 작은 램프와 책 한 권. 벽에는 가족사진과 친구들 사진도 걸려 있더라.

정말 무엇 하나 흐트러진 게 없어. 솔직히 소름 돋을 정도로 이상해. 엄마랑 아빠도 꽤 깔끔한 분이라고 생각했는데, 그 정도는 깔끔한 축에도 못 들겠더라.

내 방을 생각해 보니 여기랑 너무 비교되던걸. 금색으로 칠해진 벽 여기저기에 푸들미어 유나이티드 포스터와 그리핀도르 깃발이 널려 있고, 책장에는 책이 꽂힌 게 아니라 던져진 데다, 침대의 이불은 거의 정리하지도 않고 옷장 문 앞에는 빨래가 잔뜩 쌓여 있곤 하는...

"너희 집은 원래 이렇게 깔끔해? 아니면 내가 온다고 해서 따로 청소라도 한 거야?"

"아냐, 평소 모습 그대로야." 조나단은 내 말뜻을 전혀 이해하지 못한 것 같았어. "집이 항상 깨끗하게 정돈되어 있는 건 당연하잖아."

난 설마 하는 생각에 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "그럼 바닥에 양말 하나 던져놓지도 않아? 아니면 책을 책장 밖에 던져둔다거나?"

조나단은 싱긋 미소를 짓더니 내 손을 잡고 날 자기 쪽으로 가까이 끌어당겼어. "그럴 리가. 당연히 그런 적도 많지. 그래도 여자친구한테 돼지우리 같은 방을 보여줄 순 없잖아?"

"네가? 솔직히 말해 봐," 난 조나단의 녹안을 바라보며 씩 미소를 지었어. "넌 빨래 같은 걸 바닥에 던져놓지도 않지?"

"아냐, 가끔이긴 하지만." 조나단은 그렇게 항변 아닌 항변을 하고는 다시 미소를 지으며 자기 입술을 내 입술에 가져다 댔어.

호그와트에 있을 때는 항상 주변에 다른 학생들이 있는지부터 신경 써야 했지, 하지만 지금 여긴 조나단의 침대 위잖아? 즉, 쓸데없는 걱정을 할 필요가 없다는 거지. 난 두 팔을 조나단의 목에 두르고 그 어느 때보다 더 길고 깊은 입맞춤을 느끼려고 했어.

"조나단?" 곧 어머니의 목소리가 아래층에서 들려왔어. "아가, 저녁 준비 거의 다 됐단다."

"네, 바로 내려갈게요." 조나단은 재빠르게 내게서 떨어져 소리쳐 대답했어.

부엌으로 가는 계단을 걸어 내려가면서 난 멍한 상태로 조나단의 뒤통수를 빤히 응시했어. 쟤가 방금 나한테 키스한 거야? 정말? 쟤가? 키스를 했다고? 가만 생각해 보면 방금 조나단은 그냥 들이댄 것도 아니야, 즐기고 있었다구. 난 그딴 불장난이 꼭 필요한 건지도 잘 모르겠는데. 나는 아까 그 상황에서 뭔가 더 느껴야 했던 게 아닐까? 설명은 못 하겠지만, 그저 뭔가 더...

"이리 다시 보게 되어 정말 반가워요, 에바 양." 그랜트 부인은 내게 먼저 인사를 건넸어. 그러고는 다 안다는 표정으로 조나단에게 날카로운 시선을 보냈지.

멀린, 우리가 위에서 키스하다 내려왔다는 걸 아시나 봐. 엄마들은 그런 게 다 보이는 감 같은 게 있다는 소리는 들었지만 직접 보는 건 처음이야. 오빠가 여자친구를 집으로 데리고 와서 엄마 아빠한테 소개시켜 준 적은 없었거든. 그런 감을 직접 보니 생각보다 훨씬 무서운걸.

"네, 그랜트 부인, 저도요." 난 그렇게 대답을 했어. "초대해 주셔서 정말 감사합니다."

"고맙긴요, 초대를 받아 줬으니 이쪽에서 고마울 일이죠."

그랜트 씨는 식당에서 우릴 기다리고 있었어. "아, 우드 양. 다시 만나 정말 반가워요." 그랜트 씨는 식탁에 앉는 날 보며 따뜻한 인사를 건넸어.

조나단의 부모님이 준비한 요리는 검은콩을 올린 체셔 전통 고기파이와 웨지감자 그리고 체셔 치즈였어. 부엌과 식사 테이블마저도 이 집의 다른 곳처럼 질릴 정도로 깔끔하더라.

"감사합니다, 잘 먹을게요."

"아, 에바 양, 이름을 쓸 때 'ㅐ'를 쓰는 게 맞죠?" 그랜트 씨는 내게 다른 질문을 던졌어.

"음, 아뇨, 'ㅔ'예요, 어이." 나는 그랜트 씨의 말에 그렇게 대답했어.

"오, 내가 실례를 범했군."

이상해. 그저 막연한 분위기가 이상했어. 물론 내 이름 철자를 잘못 알고 계셨다는 것 때문에 기분이 나쁘단 말은 아냐. 그럴 수도 있지, 헷갈릴 만 해. 다만 그걸 고쳐 말해주면서 미안한 기분이 드는 건 처음일 뿐이야.

저번에 크리스틴에게 편지를 보낼 때 조나단의 부모님과 저녁 식사를 하기로 했다는 얘기를 썼었어. 크리스틴은 남자친구 부모님과 처음 만나는 자리는 어색한 게 당연하니까 너무 떨지 말라는 말만 수백 번을 반복하는 답장을 보냈고. 물론 크리스틴 같은 경우는 키에런의 부모님이 워낙 크리스틴을 예뻐하시기도 하고, 두 분 다 따뜻하고 재밌는 사람들이니 크게 걱정할 필요가 없었겠지. 하지만 조나단의 경우는... 음... 뭐, 그래.

"우리 조나단은 마법 사회의 복지에 관심이 많아요." 식사를 시작하고 얼마 안 되어 그랜트 씨가 자랑스런 목소리로 말했어. "벌써 마법부 관계자 몇 명을 만나 호그와트를 졸업한 후의 커리어를 알아보기도 했답니다. 다들 이 아이가 역량을 펼칠 자리가 분명 있을 거라고 하시더군요."

나는 잔뜩 놀란 눈으로 조나단을 휙 돌아봤어. "마법부랑 연락까지 했단 말은 한 번도 안 했잖아!"

그 말에 조나단의 얼굴이 옅은 분홍빛으로 물들었어. 쑥스러워서 그랬는지, 신이 나서 그랬는지는 잘 모르겠지만. "바로 어제 부엉이를 받았는걸. 편지보다 구두로 직접 얘기해주고 싶었어."

"진짜 대단하다!" 난 소리를 지르다시피 감탄을 내뱉었어.

"네 미래에 큰 도움이 될 좋은 기회 아니니," 그랜트 부인이 즐거운 목소리로 말했어. "항상 우리에게 큰 자랑인 아들이었죠." 그러고는 목소릴 낮추어 내게 작게 덧붙였어. "5학년 때부터 반장을 맡아 오더니, 올해는 학생회장까지 맡고 있지 않나요."

"그나저나, 에바 양," 그랜트 씨가 물었어. "에바 양은 어느 학문을 주로 공부하나요?"

"음, 그냥 일반 과목들이요." 나는 간단하게 설명을 이었어. "제 목표는 프로 퀴디치 선수가 되는 거예요. 다음 학기 말 쯤에는 리그 팀 후보 선수로 이름을 올릴 수 있었으면 해요, 졸업하면 그대로 일을 시작할 수 있도록."

"오." 그랜트 부인은 내 대답이 꽤나 의외라는 표정이야. 보아하니 조나단이 부모님께 내 얘길 그렇게 많이 전하진 않았나 봐. 난 이제 무슨 말을 꺼내야 하는 거야?

물론 모르진 않아. 무슨 말을 해야 하는 상황인지 알긴 알지. 그 말을 하고 싶지 않다는 게 문제지만.

"하지만 그 일은 좀... 뭐랄까... 위험하지 않나요?" 그랜트 부인은 날 빤히 쳐다보며 물었어. 먼지 한 톨 없는 거실에 뜬금없이 나타난 외계 생명체를 보는 듯 한 시선이야.

"네," 나는 고기 파이를 꿀꺽 삼키고 답을 시작했어. 상황에 안 맞는 건 알지만, 이 파이 맛있는데. "그래도 전 퀴디치가 정말 좋아요. 그래도 위험한 일이긴 하니까, 항상 조심해야겠죠."

"혹시, 다른 길을 생각해 본 적은 없어요?" 그랜트 부인은 다시 느릿하게 물었어. 방금 내가 한 말을 도저히 이해하지 못하겠는지 어떻게든 받아들여보려는 기색이 역력하더라.

"네, 전혀요." 난 부인의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 단호하게 답했어.

그랜트 부인은 불편한 듯 입술을 살짝 깨물었어. 그러고는 애써 미소를 지어 보였지. 이 정도 되면 애써 예의를 차리는 것보다는 대놓고 싫어하는 게 더 낫겠다는 생각도 드는걸. 하지만 난 그리핀도르잖아? 이 상황을 그저 피하기만 할 수는 없지.

"그럼 에바 양이 좋아하는 과목은 뭐죠?" 그랜트 씨는 다시 정중하게 질문을 했어. 내가 진로를 잘못 정했다는 식으로 흘러가던 대화 주제를 어떻게든 돌려보려는 것 같던데, 음, 뭐, 시도는 좋았다고 해 두자고.

"전 마법 과목이 좋아요." 난 잠시 생각을 한 뒤 답을 내놓았어. "재밌기도 하고, 유용하니까요. 아, 천문학에도 관심이 가더라구요, 별자리 해석은 형편없지만. 성적이 그렇게 나쁜 편은 아니지만 다 친구 덕분이고요."

"그래요, 정말... 흥미롭네요."

그리고 방 안에는 불편하고 어색한 정적만이 남았어. 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 무슨 행동을 해야 할 지 도저히 모르겠더라.

안타깝지만 저녁을 먹는 내내 그런 류의 대화가 줄을 이었어. 그랜트 씨와 그랜트 부인은 조나단이 정말 자랑스러운 아들이고 그 자랑스런 아들이 호그와트를 졸업한 후에 안정된 직장을 갖게 될 거라는 사실이 진심으로 기쁘다는 말을 질리지도 않는지 하고 하고 또 반복했지. 대화가 이어질수록 두 분은 조나단이 생각하는 진로가 '진짜 직업다운 직업'이라고 생각한다는 게 눈에 띄더라. 그랜트 부인은 퀴디치가 '그냥 게임'이라는 말도 얼마나 강조를 했는지 몰라.

"퀴디치는 그냥 게임이 아니예요." 한 오십 번쯤 이어졌을까, 그 말을 듣다 못한 내가 결국 말했어. "그보다 훨씬 더 큰 의미를 갖는다고요. 요구하는 체력이나 체격 조건도 높고, 머리나 몸을 민첩하게 움직이는 능력도 갖춰야 하고, 전략을 이해하는 것도 머리가 좋아야 하구요. 트레이닝 방식, 경기 방식, 기구까지 항상 최신의 흐름을 알고 따라가야 해요. 게다가 경기 전술을 짜고 팀을 단련하고 발전시키는 데 들어가는 시간이 또 어마어마해요. 그냥 게임이라고 할 수 있는 간단한 게 아니예요."

"그거 정말 멋있네요, 진심으로." 가 엷은 미소와 함께 그랜트 부인에게서 돌아온 답이었어.

굳이 말을 할 필요도 없겠지만, 그 날 저녁을 다 먹고 난 내 기분은 말 그대로 끔찍함 그 자체였어.

"두 분 말에 너무 신경 쓰지 마." 조나단은 거실 벽난로 앞에서 내게 잘 가란 인사를 하며 말했어. 두 분은 우리를 둘만 똑 남겨 놓고 싶지 않은 눈치를 보이다 결국에는 남은 설거지를 한다며 슬쩍 부엌으로 자리를 비운 뒤였어.

"날 싫어하시나 봐."

"널 싫어하시는 게 아니야, 그저 네 선택을 이해하지 못하실 뿐이지. 나는 널 이해한다고 할 순 없지만 널 좋아하잖아, 그런 거야."

아니, 두 분은 날 싫어하시는 게 분명해. 최소한 자랑스런 아들의 여자친구로서 나를 싫어하시는 건 분명해.

"난 퀴디치가 정말 좋은데," 난 작게 항변을 해 봤어. "내가 진지하게 직업으로 하고 싶은 일은 그 뿐이란 말이야."

"응, 알지." 조나단은 그렇게 말하며 내게 작게 미소를 지어 보인 뒤 내게 입을 맞췄어.

집으로 돌아와 침대에 쓰러지다시피 누워서 난 베개를 얼굴 위에 끌어다 놓고 악 소리를 질렀어.

내 생애 최악의 크리스마스 방학이야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다:(

우선 예정일보다 한참 늦은 업로드에 사과의 말씀 올려요ㅠㅠㅠㅠ 변명을 하자면 1. 한국에서 수능 연기로 인해 학교 일정에 조정이 생겨 기말고사가 사흘 미뤄졌고 2. 저는 기말고사만 끝나면 다 끝날 줄 알고 생기부와 독서활동입력을 간과하는 잘못을 저질렀고 3. 동아리 마감까지 겹쳐 번역을 건드릴 새가 없었습니다:(

이를 고려하지 못하고 무작정 업로드일정을 잡은 제 전적인 책임이예요. 만회를 위해 당분간 번역에 시간을 투자해 얼른 번역본 업로드 진도를 뺄 생각입니다

목표는 한국의 새학년이 시작하는 3월 전까지 30챕터까지 끝을 보는 거예요. 그 이유는 예비고삼인 역자가 2018년 3월 이후로 시간과 여유를 낼 수 있을지가 높은 확률로 불확실하기 때문입니다.

오래 기다리셨을 한국독자여러분들과 원작자께 너무 죄송해요. :(

그리고 이번 챕터 얘기 보자면

우선 그랜트씨가 식사중에 에바 이름 철자를 물어보는 장면은 원래 Eva가 '에바'로 발음되는지 '아바'로 발음되는지 묻는 내용이었습니다 한국어 특성상 말이 안 되는 장면이라 흐름을 끊고 싶지 않았던 역자는(...) 한국어에서 헷갈리는 모음 ㅔ와 ㅐ로 대체했죠!

언제나처럼 조나단 (이번에는 그랜트부부까지) 대사는 인물 특성을 최대한 드러낼 수 있도록 어려운 단어를 고르는 데 주력했어요. 포멀한 조나단 성격이 잘 드러나줬으면 좋겠습니다:)

이번 편도 재밌게 즐기셨길 바라며, 역자 첼리 올림

P.S. 번역 수정 및 오역 지적은 언제나 열린 PM으로:D


	19. Chapter 18: 죄책감

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

18\. 죄책감

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

호그와트 급행열차가 떠나기 전에 난 마지막으로 엄마 아빠에게 손을 흔들며 작별인사를 했어. 아빠는 어김없이 "팔꿈치는 안쪽으로 꼭 붙이고 있어야 한다!"고 소리를 질렀지. 엄마는 그런 아빠에게 째릿하는 시선을 날리면서도 동시에 볼에 가볍게 입을 맞췄어.

"에바!" 어디선가 크리스틴이 내게로 달려와 날 꼭 껴안았어. "어떻게 지냈어? 너 괜찮은 거 맞아? 편지 보면 엄청 속상해하는 것 같던데."

나는 주변을 슥 둘러보며 대답했어. "빈 객실이나 찾으러 가자. 키에런은 어딨어?"

크리스틴은 양 볼을 옅은 장밋빛으로 물들이며 잠시 시선을 돌렸어. "자기 친구들이랑 있어. 그냥 너랑 얘기를 좀 하고 싶어서, 걔가 들으면 신경 꽤나 쓸 얘기라서 말야."

"설마 너희 헤어졌어?" 난 혹시 하는 생각에 급하게 물었어.

열차 복도를 지나던 몇 명이 내 쪽으로 고개를 홱 돌렸어. 어머, 나도 모르게 너무 크게 말을 내뱉었나 봐.

"아냐, 그런 거!" 크리스틴은 손을 마구 내저으며 소리를 질렀어. "그냥... 이따가 말해 줄게."

아, 그래도 헤어진 건 아니라니 다행이야. 심장이 내려앉는 줄 알았다구.

빈 객실을 찾자마자 크리스틴은 서둘러 문을 닫고 내 눈을 똑바로 마주쳤어.

"방학 때 크리스마스 선물을 준다고 잠깐 만났는데, 그 때 키에런이 나한테 사랑한다는 말을 했어." 크리스틴은 입가에 수줍은 미소를 띠고 말했어.

"오, 크리스틴, 정말 잘됐다!" 나는 크리스틴보다도 더 신이 나서 소리쳤어. "그럼 너도 똑같이 말했어? 사랑한다고?"

크리스틴은 고개를 끄덕였어. 그리고 고개를 숙이느라 흘러내린 짧은 갈색 머리카락을 크리스틴은 다시 고개를 들면서 정돈했어. "있지, 그동안 난 우리가 너무 어리다는 생각만 했단 말야. 근데... 이젠 알겠어. 나, 키에런을 사랑하나 봐."

"당연하지, 너희 둘이 얼마나 완벽한 커플인데." 나는 친구가 그렇게 행복해하는 모습을 보니 기분이 좋아서 싱긋 미소를 지었어. 세기의 둔치라는 내 눈에도 크리스틴이랑 키에런이 천생연분이라는 건 뚜렷하게 보였다니까. 물론 그것도 눈치채는 데 적잖은 시간이 걸렸다는 건 인정하지만, 뭐 어때. 중요한 건 나도 눈치를 챘다는 거잖아.

내 말에 크리스틴은 얼굴을 새빨갛게 물들였어.

"남자친구 얘기가 나오니 말인데," 크리스틴은 장난스런 미소를 지으며 말했어. "넌 조나단 부모님을 만났던 거 말야, 어땠어?"

난 그대로 두 손에 얼굴을 묻었어. "말 그대로 끔찍했어. 두 분 다 내가 정말 형편없는 애라고 생각할 거야."

"설마, 아무리 그래도 그 정도였겠어." 크리스틴은 내 옆자리에 앉아 날 달래줬어. "그 누가 널 형편없는 사람이라고 생각하겠어?"

"아냐, 두 분은 내가 조나단한테 어울리는 사람이 아니라고 생각한단 말야, 내가 퀴디치를 직업으로 삼을 생각이라는 이유 때문에. 멀린, 네가 그 말을 직접 들어봤으면 알 거야... 저녁 식사만으로도 끔찍했는데, 그 뒤는 아주... 어우. 있지, 조나단도 내 인생에는 별 관심 없는 것 같고 나도 퀴디치가 아닌 데에는 크게 관심 없지만 ㅡ 최소한 조나단이랑 단 둘이 있을 땐 죄책감 같은 건 안 들었단 말이야."

"오, 에바." 크리스틴은 두 팔로 날 안으면서 머리를 내 어깨에 기대고 안쓰러워 죽겠다는 표정을 지었어.

"내 인생 최악의 방학이었어." 난 불쌍한 목소리로 끙 앓는 소리를 냈어. "어떻게 뭐 하나 제대로 돌아가는 일이 없어. 특히 트리스탄 일이 정말... 호그와트로 다시 돌아올 수 있었다는 게 천만다행이었다고. 아! 잊을 뻔했다! 하루 늦었지만 생일 축하해! 와플이 선물은 제대로 전해 줬어?"

"응, 마법 고고학 책이더라, 고마워. 정말 재밌더라!"

그리고 작은 끽 소리와 함께 객실 문이 드르륵 열렸어. "오, 혹시 내가 방해한 거야? 그럼 나중에 다시 올게," 조나단은 살짝 어색한 표정으로 문간에 멀뚱히 서 있었어. 그 뒤에는 후플푸프 교복을 입은 남자애 둘과 여자애 하나가 뒤따라 서 있었고.

"아냐, 괜찮아." 크리스틴은 날 놓아주면서 태연하게 말했어. "그냥 여자들끼리 얘기를 좀 하고 있었어."

잠깐만, 저 말은 괜찮으니 여기 앉으라는 뜻이 되는 거지? 난 그냥 가버리라고 하고 싶은데.

"내 친구들을 소개해주고 싶었어." 조나단은 뒤에 서 있던 애들을 객실로 먼저 들여보내면서 내게 말했어. 크리스틴이 자리를 비켜 줘서 조나단이 우리 사이에 앉고, 친구들은 반대편 의자에 앉았어. 남자애 둘은 둘 다 금발이었는데 하나가 다른 하나보다 훨씬 키가 컸고 작은 애는 선명한 벽안을 갖고 있었어. 여자애는 평균키보다 조그마했는데 조금 통통하기도 하고 밝은 미소를 지은 그런 애였어.

솔직히 말하면 사실 난 지금까지 남자친구의 친구들을 한 명도 모르고 있었다는 걸 생각도 못하고 있었어. 물론 이 애들의 존재를 알고는 있었지. 하지만 이렇게 마주보고 얘기를 해본 적은 한 번도 없었단 말야.

이쯤 되면 나, 정말 못돼 처먹은 인간 아니야?

"에바, 이쪽은 맥스야." 조나단은 내 건너편에 앉은 키 큰 금발 남자애를 가리켰어. "여긴 애리스토틀." 이번엔 가운데 앉은 파란 눈의 금발 남자애를 가리켰어. "그리고 주디스." 마지막으로 만면에 미소를 지은 여자애를 가리키며 말했어.

"안녕!' 주디스는 쾌활한 목소리로 인사를 했어. "드디어 이렇게 만나서 얼마나 기쁜지 몰라, 에바. 네 얘기는 정말 많이 들었거든!"

"나도, 만나서 기뻐." 난 오른손을 작게 흔들어보이며 말했어.

"그리고 여긴 크리스틴이야," 그리고 조나단은 친구들을 보고 다시 덧붙였어. "나랑 같은 학생회장이고 에바와는 친구기도 해."

"나랑 가장 친한 친구야." 내가 재빠르게 덧붙인 말에 크리스틴은 미소를 짓고 후플푸프 학생들에게 인사를 했어.

그리고 잠깐의 침묵이 있다가, 크리스틴이 입을 열었어. "변신술 수업은 우리가 다 같이 듣지 않아?"

"아, 맞아." 주디스가 바로 답을 했어. "사실 난 변신술에는 별 신경을 안 써. 어릴 때부터 변신술에는 소질이 없어서, 조나단이랑 맥스 덕분에 겨우 A를 받는 정도야."

난 그 말에 웃으면서 공감을 했어. "나도, 약초학에서는 조나단 덕분에 점수가 잘 나와. 과제는 대부분 쟤 혼자 한다니까."

"가만 보면 조나단은 뭐든 잘 하는 것 같아." 주디스는 진심어린 애정이 묻은 목소리로 말했어.

조나단의 얼굴은 어느새 분홍색으로 변해 있었어. 이렇게 자주 얼굴을 붉히곤 하는 사람은 정말 처음 봐. 언제 언제 쟤 얼굴이 빨개지는지 어디다 적어놓기라도 해야 할 판이야. 그리고 주디스의 말은 사실 틀렸는걸. 쟤가 퀴디치를 안 해서 그렇지, 한다면 정말 형편없을거라는 건 안 봐도 비디오잖아.

"그럼 난 어때?" 이번엔 맥스가 장난스런 미소를 짓고 물었어. "나도 내가 하는 일은 다 잘 하잖아, 안 그래?"

"맥스 넌 그냥 보통이잖아." 조나단은 입가에 미소를 걸고 말했어.

"아냐, 물론 너도 대단하지." 주디스는 맥스의 한쪽 팔을 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 달래듯이 말했어.

"근데, 넌 어쩌다 이 남자애들이랑 친해지게 된 거야?" 난 주디스에게 그렇게 물었어. 저 질문이 무례하게 들리지 않았으면 좋겠어, 난 진심으로 그저 궁금했을 뿐이니까.

"조나단이랑은 1학년 때 보트를 타고 학교에 가는 길에 만났어. 난 수영도 못해서 물이 너무 무섭다고 했더니, 조나단이 내가 떨어지지 않도록 꼭 잡아주겠다고 하더라구. 그 뒤로 쭉 친하게 지냈지."

"우리 셋은 방을 같이 쓰기도 하고 관심사도 비슷해서 말이야." 맥스는 씩 미소를 지으며 조나단과 애리스토틀을 휙 돌아봤어. "우정 같은 건 자고로 근접성을 기반으로 발전하는 법이잖아."

"크리스틴이랑 나 같은 경우는 반강제적으로 친구가 된 케이스인데," 이번엔 내가 입을 열었어. "그리핀도르 탑에 오고 첫날 밤에 바로 알았지, 이 방에서 제대로 정신이 박힌 사람은 우리 둘뿐이라는 걸. 그렇다보니 자연스럽게 둘이 붙어 다니게 됐거든."

"다른 7학년 애들은 록산느 위즐리랑, 겜마 피니간 그리고 소차 패터슨, 맞지?" 주디스는 물음표를 동동 띄우고 물었어. "그럼 그 친구들이랑은 별로 안 친한 거야?"

"지금은 그래도 록산느랑은 꽤 친하다고 생각하긴 해." 난 그렇게 대답했어.

"옛날에 비하면 많이 얌전해졌지," 크리스틴은 입가에 미소를 걸고 말했어.

"전에는 좀 더 뭐랄까... 에너지가 넘치는 애였는데. 그래도 꽤 좋아하는 친구야."

"겜마도, 우리 방에 불을 붙일 때만 아니면 그렇게 나쁘진 않지." 그리고 내가 덧붙였어. "하지만 소차는 자기 세상에만 빠져서 남 생각은 하나도 안 한다니까."

"그래도 착한 애던데!" 주디스는 소리를 지르다시피 말했어. 내가 소차를 나쁘게 얘기하는 게 의외인 모양이야.

"우리 아빠 광팬이잖아," 난 설명을 시작했어. "침대 옆 벽에다 젊은 아빠 사진을 잔뜩 붙여 놓는다구. 나한테 와서는 아빠한테 궁금한 것들을 줄줄이 늘어놓기도 하고."

나는 그 생각을 하면서 몸이 덜덜 떨리는 걸 애써 참았어.

주디스는 그래도 잘 모르겠다는 표정이야. "소차는 그냥 올리버 우드를 많이 좋아하는 것뿐이잖아. 나쁜 일은 아닌 것 같은데. 그냥 수많은 열성 팬들 중 한 명일 뿐이잖아?"

시야 끝으로 크리스틴이 웃음을 참고 있는 게 보여. 주머니에서 손수건을 꺼내 얼굴에 갖다 대고 코를 푸는 척하고 있더라.

"그치만, 내겐 다른 사람도 아니고 _아빠_ 잖아." 이쯤 되면 슬슬 짜증이 나는 것 같기도 해. "사실 좀 무섭기까지 하다고. 어색한 건 말할 것도 없고."

주디스는 여전히 이해하지 못하겠다는 표정으로 어깨를 으쓱였어. "오, 그래도 피해를 주진 않는 걸."

그래, 그렇게 생각한단 말이지. 언제가 지금보다도 더 머리가 돌아버린 소차가 뭔가 정신나간 짓을 벌이지 않으리라는 건 또 누가 장담하겠어. 몇 달 근신이나 성 뭉고 병원 입원 같은 벌이 떨어질 수도 있는 그런 미친 짓도 소차라면 가능할 것 같은데.

그런 문제가 아니라고 내가 다시 말을 하려던 찰나, 다시 객실 문이 드르륵 하고 열렸어. 이번에 문간에 서 있는 사람은 제임스 포터야.

제임스는 커다란 J자가 그려진 빨간 스웨터를 자랑스레 입고 있었어. 예전에 록산느가 해 줬던 말이 있는데, 이 가족한테는 위즐리 스웨터라는 전통이 있다나 봐. 매년 겨울마다 몰리 할머니께서 다른 가족들 스웨터를 떠 주신다나. 이런 곳에서 대놓고 저걸 입고 돌아다닌다니 이상하게 감동이기도 해. 록산느는 트렁크 밑에 고이 모셔두고 정말 추워서 얼어 죽을 것 같은 겨울 밤에만 슬쩍 꺼내 입던데 말야.

"안녕, 에바, 크리스틴," 제임스는 객실을 한번 쓱 돌아보고는 말했어. "그리고 다른 애들도."

방학 사이 머리카락을 더 짧게 친 건지 부드럽게 빛나는 갈색 두 눈이 전보다 더 뚜렷하게 잘 보였어.

"안녕, 조나단 그랜트야." 조나단은 자리에서 일어서서 정중한 자세로 한 손을 내밀며 말했어.

제임스는 조나단이 내민 손을 흘끗 내려보다가 그 손을 꾹 맞잡았어. "제임스 포터."

"에바, 시간 있으면 잠깐 얘기나 할 수 있을까?" 뜬금없이 제임스가 내게 물어 온 말이었어.

제임스와 단 둘이? 생각만 해도 기절할 것 같았어. 션이 내게 한 말이 있는데 어떻게! 지금은 저 얼굴을 보고 싶지 않아, 절대! 아무 일도 없었던 것처럼 지낼 수 있을 정도로 시간이 지나기 전까진 내 눈에 안 보였으면 좋겠다구! 그 말은 곧 졸업할 때까지 내내 제임스를 피해 다녀야 할 거라는 뜻이 되긴 하겠지만.

"잠깐만 기다릴래?" 난 다시 질문으로 답했어. "지금은 다른 일로 바빠."

제임스는 내 답에 살짝 놀란 얼굴을 지었어. "어, 상관없어." 어리둥절한 목소리로 제임스는 그렇게 대답했어. "그럼 나중에 봐."

제임스가 가고 난 뒤 크리스틴은 내게 '나중에 다 설명해라'는 시선을 보냈어. 아, 멀린.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"대체 어떻게 된 거야?" 크리스틴은 그리핀도르 여학생 기숙사에 오자마자 답을 요구하며 질문을 던졌어. 저녁 시간에도 제임스가 날 잠깐 부르려는지 내 이름을 불렀는데, 난 북적북적한 학생들 틈을 이용해서 대연회장을 쏜살같이 빠져 나왔거든.

옆에서는 소차와 겜마, 록산느까지 열심히 짐을 풀고 있었어. 자기들끼리 방학을 어떻게 보냈는지 얘기하느라 이쪽에는 신경도 쓰지 않는 것 같지만, 만약의 경우라는 게 있잖아? 난 얘기를 시작하기 앞서 크리스틴을 내 침대로 끌어와 앉혔어.

"트리스탄을 보러 갔다가 오는 길에 다이애건 앨리에서 션 오마라를 만났어." 나는 스스로도 겨우 들을 수 있을 정도로 작은 목소리로 속삭였어.

"누굴 만났다고?" 크리스틴도 잔뜩 목소릴 낮추고 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 물었어.

난 다른 애들을 흘낏 살폈어. 이쪽에는 전혀 신경을 쓰지 않고 짐 정리를 하는 모습이 그렇게 고마웠어.

"작년까지 우리 팀 퀴디치 주장이었던 인간." 나는 잔뜩 짜증이 오른 목소리로 설명을 이었어. "날 올해 주장 자리에 앉혀 놓은 그 인간 말이야."

"아. 근데 무슨 일이 있었길래 그래?"

난 잠시 말을 멈추고 아랫입술을 깨물었어. 이 말을 해야 하나 순간 망설이면서. 션이 내게 했던 얘기를 아는 사람은 아빠밖에 없단 말이야. 물론 아빠가 또 엄마한테 얘기를 할 테니 엄밀히는 엄마까지 두 명이겠지만, 그 외엔 아무도 모르는 문제라구. 아빠한테도 터놓고 말하기가 어려웠던 주제인데.

"션이 그러는데... 날 차기 주장으로 선택한 게 자기가 날 좋아했고 제임스랑은 사이도 별로 안 좋아서 그랬던 거래, 싫어하는 사람한테 주장 자리를 넘겨주긴 싫었다고."

크리스틴은 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 날 빤히 쳐다봤어. "뭐가 어쩌고 저째? 완전 쓰레기 아냐!"

딱 내가 하고 싶었던 말이야. 땡큐, 크리스틴.

"그리고... 제임스가 예전에 했던 말이 있어, 션이 날 좋아했다고. 나는 전 주장이랑 그런... '관계'에 있었으니까 주장이 된 거라고. 물론 나는 션한테 아무 감정 없었지. 근데 제임스가 자꾸 그런 말을 하니까 혹시 션이 정말 그런 마음에서 날 골랐을까 하는 의심이 드는 거야. 그래서 션한테 물어봤지, 왜 날 주장으로 뽑았냐고. 그리고 돌아온 답이 그거야. 그냥 내 비위를 맞춰주려는 게 아니었을까 생각도 해 봤지만 그런 건 아닌 것 같았고, 설명하긴 어렵지만."

크리스틴은 다시 자세를 바로잡고 앉아 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었어. "뭐, 일단 네가 왜 제임스를 안 보려고 하는지는 알겠어."

"걔 눈을 똑바로 볼 수가 없어." 난 한숨을 쉬며 목소릴 낮추고 털어놓았어. "그 선택, 아니면 경쟁? 어쨌든 내가 제임스를 이긴 이유가 고작 션이 날 좋아했기 때문이었다니. 제임스가 전에 그런 말을 했던 건 그냥 날 놀리려고 그런 건 줄ㅡ" 나는 말을 이어가다가 순간 끔찍한 생각이 들어 말을 멈췄어. "오, 멀린! 잠깐만, 그럼 걔는 알고 있었다는 거야?"

"알고 있어? 뭘 말야?" 이상한 시선으로 날 쳐다보던 소차가 목소릴 높였어.

히포그리프, 나도 모르게 소리를 빽 질러버렸나 봐. 고개를 들어 보니 다른 애들 셋이 전부 호기심 가득한 눈으로 날 쳐다보고 있더라.

"누가 뭘 알고 있는데?" 겜마도 궁금한 걸 못 참겠는지 따라 물었어.

"어..." 나는 어떻게든 말을 돌려 보려고 머리를 쥐어짰어. "조나단, 조나단이, 내가 무슨 선물을 줄 지 말야. 곧 발렌타인데이잖아."

겜마와 록산느는 그 말을 믿지 않는 눈치였지만 소차는 얼굴을 활짝 피면서 소리를 질렀어. "오오오, 뭘 주려고 하는데? 뭔가 로맨틱한 거? 네 사랑을 보여줄 만한 그런 거?"

잠깐, 사랑한다고? 조나단을? 내가?

" _아니_ _!_ " 나는 거기에 반발하는 뜻으로 빽 소리를 질렀어. "내가 왜 조나단을 사랑해, 아니야!"

무슨 이유에서인지는 모르겠지만, 록산느는 신이 난 것처럼 미소을 지었고 겜마는 날 째릿 쏘아봤어.

"왜?" 소차는 이해를 못 하겠단 표정으로 내게 다시 되물었어.

왜냐고? 멀린, 이유가 필요하다면 백만개라도 댈 수 있지!

"글쎄, 다른 것보다, 그렇게 오래 사귄 것도 아니고." 나는 이성의 끈을 놓고 빽 화를 내 버리지 않도록 ㅡ아니면 당장 창 밖으로 뛰어내려버리지 않도록. 어느 쪽이든 불가능하진 않을 것 같으니까ㅡ 이마를 짚으며 답했어.

"만난 시간이 꼭 사랑의 기준이 되는 건 아니지." 소차는 내 말을 이상하게 알아듣고는 싱긋 미소를 지으면서 트렁크에 들어 있던 스웨터를 옷장에 걸었어. "네 맘에 들은 조나단의 장점이 분명 있을 거 아냐?"

"그야 재밌는 애고, 똑똑하고, 매사에 충실하고... 좋은 애니까." 나는 그렇게 대답을 했어. 아니, 잠깐만... ' _좋다'_ 라고? 그러고보니 난 조나단을 언제나 '좋은' 사람이라고만 설명하잖아. 그래, 좋은 사람이지. 그저 좋은 애. 그리고 뭐, 똑똑하고? 충실하고? 이건 남자친구라기보다 애완견을 설명하는 말 같잖아.

"그러니까... 좋은 사람인데, 사랑하진 않는다는 말이네!"

그래, 꽤 괜찮은 정리였어. 그럼 이제 이 진부한 대화 따위 집어치워도 되지 않을까?

"졸업하고 나서도 계속 만날 거야?"

"어... 모르겠어." 난 갑자기 들어온 어려운 질문에 놀라 말을 더듬었어.

솔직히 말하면 조나단과 앞으로 어떤 관계를 유지하게 될 지 진지하게 생각해 본 적은 없어. 조나단이랑 난 그냥... 그냥 학창시절 교제 상대 정도잖아. 같이 공부를 하고, 같이 호그스미드에 가고, 약초학 시간에는 파트너를 하고, 변신술 수업 전에 같이 떠들기도 하고. 우리 관계가 지금과 어떻게든 달라질 거라고는 한 번도 생각해 본 적이 없었어.

하지만 현실은, 호그와트를 졸업하고 나면 분명 달라지겠지. 내 바람이지만 난 리그 팀 후보 선수 자리에 들어갈 거고 (조금 더 바라자면 푸들미어였으면 좋겠고), 조나단은 마법부에서 자기 일을 해나갈 테니까. 오 멀린, 아빠 말이 맞았어. 같이 듣는 수업이 없으면 대체 무슨 주제로 대화를 나눠야 하지?

소차가 트렁크에서 퀴디치 잡지 하나를 꺼내들었어. 어김없이 내 속이 아주 뒤집어지는 물건이야. 이번엔 잡지 표지에 오빠 사진이 커다랗게 실려 있었는데, 그 위에는 굵은 글씨로 '올리버 우드 아들, 토네이도즈에 합류'라고 적혀 있었어.

"아, 미안해! 너한테 이걸 보여 줄 생각은 아니었어!" 소차는 내 표정을 보자마자 기겁을 하면서 잡지를 서랍장에 집어넣고는 탁 소리가 나도록 닫았어. 얼마나 급하게 닫았는지 서랍장 위에 놓아 둔 램프가 흔들거리다 떨어질 뻔했는데, 록산느가 그 램프를 잡아서 다시 세워놓은 게 다행이었어.

"그걸 지금 숨긴다고 해서 쟤가 그 일을 모르진 않잖아." 겜마는 옷장 서랍에 양말을 개켜 넣으면서 무미건조한 목소리로 말했어.

겜마가 아직도 나한테 화가 나 있는 건지 아니면 풀렸는데 말이 어쩌다 그렇게 나온 건지는 잘 모르겠어. 애초에 나한테 퉁명스러웠던 이유도 나로선 잘 모르겠지만. 그 이유가 뭔지는 겜마밖에 모르겠지. 아니면 소차도. 어쩌면 록산느도. 아, 무슨 상관이야, 아니면 나만 빼고 모두가 알고 있을 지도 모르지. 사실 지금은 소차랑도 사이가 좋은 건지 안 좋은 건지 잘 모르겠어.

소차는 여전히 네가 걱정돼 죽겠다는 표정을 하고 날 열심히 쳐다봤어. "너희 아빠가 힘들어하신다는 말을 보고 정말 마음이 찢어지는 줄 알았어. 넌 어때, 괜찮아? 너한테도 너희 아빠한테도 끔찍한 일일 텐데."

그렇지. 그런데 그 끔찍한 기분이 소차처럼 내 삶에 자꾸 끼어드는 시끄러운 인간들 때문에 더 심해진다고.

"소차," 난 딱딱한 목소리로 이를 갈지 않으려 노력하며 말했어. "정말 끔찍했어, 말을 할 수 없을 정도로. 그 얘긴 더 이상 하고 싶지도 않아."

"응, 이해해." 소차는 내게 더 가까이 다가와 내 팔을 쓰다듬었어. 할머니 같아. "그래도 누구든 이야기 상대가 필요하다면 언제든 나한테 와, 알았지?"

하, 그럴 가능성은 극히 낮으니까 안심해. 그런 문제라면 내겐 크리스틴도 있고 동생들도 있으니까.

"고마워." 일단은 그렇게 말했어. 내 목소리에 비아냥거리는 투가 섞여 들어가는 게 내 귀에도 들렸지만.

트렁크를 정리하는 내내 머릿속에는 방금 전에 떠올렸던 생각이 어지럽게 떠다녔어. 션이 날 주장으로 뽑은 이유를 제임스가 알고 있을까? 옷을 개키고 책을 정리하면서 제임스가 그걸 알지 모를지 생각하고 또 생각했어. 결국에는 나름 논리적으로 제임스가 그 사실을 모른다는 결론을 내렸어. 물론 션이 날 좋아했다고 자기 입으로 털어놓긴 했지만, 나한테 처음 그 얘길 꺼냈을 때 제임스는 잔뜩 화가 나 있는 상태였잖아? 자기가 그저 치졸한 패배자였다는 건 나중에 인정하기도 했고 말야.

사실 그것보다 더 맘에 안 드는 점은, 션의 선택에서 나는 아무것도 하지 않고 가만히 있었을 뿐이라는 거야. 그냥 션이 날 좋아했고 또 제임스한테 비참한 기분을 느끼게 해 주고 싶어서 그런 일을 벌인 거니까. 자기 나름대로는 두 마리 토끼를 잡으려던 셈이었겠지.

멀린, 생각할수록 쓰레기 같은 놈이잖아?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

산술점 수업이 시작하기 전까지 난 몸을 웅크린 채 교실 구석에 숨어 있었어. 제임스가 내게 말을 걸 여지를 아예 두지 않을 생각에서였지. 꽤 좋은 아이디어인 줄 알았는데, 제임스 포터라는 인간은 교수님의 강의 같은 건 신경 쓰지 않는 사람이었단 걸 생각하지 못했던 거지.

벡터 교수님이 말을 시작하자마자 제임스는 의자를 기울이고 내 이름을 속삭여 불러댔어. 잠깐 그에게서 좋은 냄새가 난다고 생각했다가, 그딴 바보 같은 생각은 얼른 지워버리자고, 지금 난 얘를 피해 다니는 중이라고 열심히 되뇌었어.

"나 지금 필기 중인 거 안 보여?" 나는 양피지에서 눈을 떼지도 않고 속삭여 답했어.

당연한 말이겠지만, 제임스는 얌전히 포기하지 않았어. "나 너한테 할 말 있는데."

난 잉크병에 깃펜을 폭 담갔다 꺼내고 다시 필기를 이어갔어. "지금은 좀 바빠, 제임스."

"왜 계속 날 피해다니는 거냐?"

"피해다니는 거 아냐!" 난 소리를 낮춰 속삭였어.

거짓말, 새빨간 거짓말이었지. 제임스는 몰랐으면 했지만.

"내가 볼 땐 피해다니는 거 맞는데."

"지금 필기중인 거 안 보이냐고!"

곧 벡터 교수님이 강의를 멈추고 나와 제임스에게 주의하란 시선을 날렸어. "떠들지 마라, 포터, 우드. 지금은 필기에 집중해."

시야 끝에서 크리스토퍼와 프레드가 양피지에 뭔가를 끼적이면서 킬킬 웃었어.

그리고 잠시 조용한 침묵이 이어졌어. 다른 애들처럼 제임스도 열심히 필기를 하고 있길래 나한테 말을 거는 일은 깔끔하게 포기한 줄 알았지. 물론 천만의 말씀. 제임스 포터가 그렇게 쉽게 포기했을 리 없지.

제임스가 필기를 하는 줄 알았더니 뭔가 끄적이던 양피지를 내 앞에다 던져 놓는 거야. 난 양피지를 보지도 않고 한 손으로 양피지를 다시 제임스 쪽으로 던졌어. 정확히 5초 뒤 양피지는 도로 내 앞에 돌아왔지만.

나는 결국 푹 한숨을 내쉬면서 양피지에 적힌 글을 읽었어.

 _ **에바,**_

 _ **왜 그래**_ _ **,**_ _ **무슨 일 있냐**_ _ **?**_

나는 고개를 휙 돌려 제임스를 한껏 째려보고는 다시 내 노트 필기에 집중했어. 프레드가 낄낄거리며 웃는 소리가 들렸지만 곧 제임스가 옆구리를 쿡 찌르자 마른 기침소리로 바뀌었어. 벡터 교수님도 잠시 고개를 들고 미간을 좁혔지만 곧 다시 강의에 집중했지.

제임스는 다시 손을 뻗어서 양피지 조각을 자기 책상 쪽으로 가지고 갔어. 그러고는 빠르게 다른 말을 적고는 깃펜으로 그쪽을 가리켰어.

 _ **그러지 말고**_ _ **,**_ _ **그냥 얘기 좀 하자니까**_ _ **.**_

오, 이렇게 나오신다 이거지. 나도 필기하던 노트에서 손을 떼고 양피지 위로 깃펜을 움직였어. _산술점 시험에서 떨어지면 다 너 때문인 줄 알아_ _!_

 _ **내가 뭘 어쨌다고**_ _ **.**_

프레드가 몸을 슥 기울이더니 제임스와 내가 적은 낙서를 읽었어. 그러고는 씩 미소를 짓더니 고개를 절레절레 가로젓더라.

 _제임스_ _,_ _너도 노트 필기 해야 하지 않아_ _?_

제임스는 그걸 읽더니 씩 미소를 짓고 답했어. _ **필요 없어**_ _ **.**_ _ **나중에 크리스토퍼 껄 빌릴 생각이니까**_ _ **.**_

난 그 답에 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리는 걸로 반응을 보이면서 다른 글을 썼어. _그러게_ _,_ _이대로라면 나도 그걸 좀 빌려야겠는데_ _._

 _ **나랑 얘기 안 해 주면 안 빌려 줄 건데**_ _ **.**_

 _노트 주인은 크리스토퍼잖아_ _,_ _네가 빌려주고 안 빌려줄 수 있는 게 아니지_ _._

 _ **크리스토퍼는 내 친구니까**_ _ **.**_ _ **내가 너한테 빌려주지 말라고 하는데 크리스토퍼가 너한테 줄 것 같냐**_ _ **?**_

 _그렇다면 걔가 무례한 거지_ _._ _그리고 크리스토퍼는 착한 애잖아_ _,_ _너랑 다르게_ _._ _네가 뭐라고 하든 내가 부탁하면 들어 줄 걸_ _?_

 _ **무슨 말이야**_ _ **,**_ _ **무례하다니**_ _ **.**_ _ **내가 얼마나 예의바른 사람인데**_ _ **.**_

 _그럼 일부러 노트필기를 안 보여주려고 하는 걸 뭐라고 하는데_ _?_

 _ **네가 대화를 하도록 하는 자극의 제공**_ _ **.**_

 _별 이상한 자극이 다 있네_ _._

 _ **그냥 네가 나랑 잠깐 말만 해 주면 만사해결인데**_ _ **.**_

 _지금 이건 말이 아니고 뭔데_ _?_

 _ **내빼는거지**_ _ **.**_

 _내빼는거_ _라고_ _?_

 _ **어**_ _ **,**_ _ **내빼고 있잖아**_ _ **.**_

분명 난 그 낙서를 하면서 짜증이 났는데, 그렇게 농담을 주고받는 사이에 나도 모르게 미소를 짓고 있더라.

 _너 정말 웃기는 사람이라는 말 많이 듣지 않아_ _?_

 _ **수도 없이 들었지**_ _ **.**_

 _못말린다고도_ _._

 _ **우리 엄마한테 항상 듣는 말이야**_ _ **.**_ _ **아**_ _ **,**_ _ **헤르미온느 숙모한테서도**_ _ **.**_ _ **아니지**_ _ **,**_ _ **우리 숙모들이 다 그렇지**_ _ **.**_ _ **그리고 교수님들도**_ _ **.**_

 _정말 놀랍다_ _._

 _ **그래도 프레드보다는 덜해**_ _ **.**_

 _그럴 줄 알았지_ _._

 _ **그럼 이제 나한테 말 걸어 줄 거야**_ _ **?**_

별안간 누군가 헛기침을 하는 소리에 난 깜짝 놀라 움찔하며 펜을 떨어뜨릴 뻔했어. 옆에서 제임스도 움찔 하는 게 보였어. 순간 깜짝 놀란 게 나 하나뿐만은 아니란 게 그나마 다행이었어.

고개를 들어 보니 벡터 교수님이 우리 책상 바로 앞에 와 서 있더라.

교수님은 짙은 눈으로 우리 둘을 번갈아 노려보셨어. 그리고 빠르게 손을 뻗어 우리 자리 가운데 있던 양피지를 홱 낚아챘어. 그러고는 양피지를 구석구석 훑어보다가 꼬깃꼬깃 접어서 책상에 다시 올려 뒀어.

"두 학생 모두 나머지 벌이다." 교수님은 딱 부러지는 단호한 톤으로 말했어. "그리고 남은 수업 동안은 내 강의에만 집중하도록, 바보 같은 연애편지나 쓰고 있지 말고."

오, 멀린. 방금 교수님이 한 저 말은 온 교실에 다 들리도록 울릴 정도로 큰 소리였다고! 교실을 한번 슥 둘러보니, 여기 있는 애들이 전부 나랑 제임스가 진짜 연애편지를 주고받았다고 생각하는 것 같아. 미쳐버리겠네.

벡터 교수님이 다시 교실 앞쪽으로 걸어가는 사이 난 몸을 틀어서 제임스를 노려봤어. 거기에 돌아온 답은 그저 어깨를 으쓱이면서 씩 웃어 보이는 것뿐이었지만. 그 옆에서 프레드는 책상에 머리를 박고 터져나오려는 웃음을 참고 있었어.

"나중에 내 노트를 빌려줄게." 크리스토퍼가 작게 속삭였어.

벡터 교수님 수업이 딱 끝나자마자 나는 총알같이 자리를 박차고 뛰쳐나와서 문을 향해 달렸어.

뒤에서 제임스가 날 부르는 소리가 들렸어. "에바! 잠깐만!"

"혼자 가게 놔둬." 다행히도 크리스토퍼가 그런 제임스를 붙잡아줬어.

나는 그대로 래번클로 학생 두 명 사이로 능숙하게 비집고 나와서 (퀴디치 스킬은 땅 위에서도 쓸모가 있다니까,) 모퉁이를 돌아 밖으로 나왔어.

꺼져, 내 눈앞에서 사라져 줘. 너랑 얘기 같은 거 하고 싶지 않아. 지금 당장은 안 돼, 널 보는 내 마음에 죄책감뿐인 지금은 절대로 안 돼.

온실로 향하는 길을 달리며 모퉁이를 돌았는데 딱 마침 바로 코앞에서 리라 리날디와 스코피어스 말포이가 나타났어. 아, 멀린. 오늘이 무슨 액땜이라도 하는 날이야? 약초학 수업을 들으러 가는 길에 이 둘을 마주친 적은 지금까지 한 번도 없었는데!

그 둘은 날 보지 못한 같았어. 리라는 길고 까만 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘기면서 스코피어스한테 말을 걸어 대느라 내 쪽에는 신경을 쓸 겨를이 없었거든. 스코피어스는 리라가 별로여서인지, 대화 주제가 딱딱해서인지는 모르겠지만 딱히 즐거워 보이진 않은 표정이었고. 지나가던 날 걔가 먼저 보고는 리라에게 눈짓을 해 보이더라고.

"어머, 에바 우드," 리라는 날 보고 평소처럼 기분 나쁜 하이톤으로 내 이름을 불렀어.

"리라 리날디," 나도 딱딱하게 대답을 했어. 난 그냥 얌전히 내 갈 길을 가고 싶었는데, 리라는 그 오지랖 정신을 오늘도 어김없이 발휘해 주시려나 봐. 나도 순수 그리핀도르로서 그냥 가만히 서서 손 놓고 듣기만 할 순 없지.

"네 오빠 얘기는 신문에서 다 봤어. 안됐더라."

"오, 네가 신문도 읽을 줄 알아? 잘됐네." 나는 표정 하나 까딱하지 않고 대답했어.

리라는 무시당한 게 그렇게 짜증이 났는지 표정을 확 찌푸렸어. 그 옆의 스코피어스의 표정에는 재미있다는 기색이 엷게 올라왔지만.

"있지, 그동안은 내가 트리스탄을 오해하고 있었던 것 같아. 주변인만 보고 선입견을 가졌던 거지. 다른 사람들이 바라는 일이 아닌 본인이 원하는 일을 선택하다니 정말 대단했다구. 그래도 푸들미어를 그렇게 박차고 나갔으니, 네 가족들은 실망이 이만저만이 아니었겠는걸..."

거기에 답을 하려고 입을 여는 순간, 정말 생각도 못 했는데, 스코피어스가 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 피식 웃으면서 느릿느릿 목소릴 냈어. "리날디, 가족 간에 오간 일을 그렇게 끄집어서 캐묻고 싶어?"

리라는 몸을 홱 돌려서 스코피어스를 빤히 쳐다봤어. 방금 그 말이 리라한테 꽤 잘 먹힌 모양이야. 어쨌든 그러더니 순식간에 다시 사나운 눈초리로 날 돌아보더라구. 가까운 창문에서 비치는 한줄기 빛에 새까만 눈이 반짝 하고 빛났어.

"우리 사촌언니 엘레나 얘길 들어보면 너희 가족들 중 누구도 트리스탄이랑 연락을 안 한다며?" 리날디는 잔뜩 거만한 태세로 입을 열었어. "참 안됐지, 정말 불쌍해. 기숙사 배정 때도 모자가 실수를 한 걸 거야. 슬리데린에 들어왔으면 더 크게 성공할 수 있었을 텐데. 다른 네 가족들 같은 패배자 그리핀도르보다 훨씬 더 나은ㅡ"

리라한테 한 방 먹이려면 지팡이로 저주를 걸어도 된다는 생각은 하지도 못했어. 그럴 새도 없이 난 그저 팔을 뒤로 당겼다가 온 체중을 실어서 그 얼굴에 주먹을 날려버렸지. 스코피어스는 날 말리려고도 하지 않았어. 오히려 한 발짝 뒤로 물러나 준 덕분에 내가 타깃을 더 쉽게 조준할 수 있었는걸.

주먹이 얼마나 강하게 날아갔는지 내 손이 다 아플 정도야. 그래도 이 정도 아픈 것쯤은 괜찮아. 일주일 내내 나머지 벌을 받아야 했대도 상관 없어. 그리핀도르 점수에서 50점이 감점되는 것 정도는 일도 아니지. 리라 리날디의 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸는데!

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

저번편 업로드때 말했듯 한역 진도를 빠르게 나갈 거예요:) 그리고 18챕터가 올라오는 데 걸린 시간은 무려 단 이틀!

물론 그동안 현생 때문에 땡땡이쳤던 분량을 생각하면 아직 갈길이 멀지만요 하하

이번편은 마무리가 대잼이네요 에바가 얼굴에 주먹날린단 말을 농담조로 하는 건 전편에서 종종 봤지만 어머 진짜 날리다니

재밌게 읽어주셨길 바라요:) 이번편은 유난히 맘에 안 드는 번역이 많네요ㅠㅠ 언제한번 대대적으로 손봐야겠당

오역제기, 감상, 피드백 기타 의견들 항상 받고 있어요! 팬픽션넷 리뷰와 PM시스템은 한국어로도 보낼 수 있답니댱


	20. Chapter 19: 얘기

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

19\. 얘기

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"누굴 어쨌다고?" 크리스틴은 놀랍다는 표정 반 재밌다는 표정 반인 얼굴로 물었어.

"말했잖아," 나는 애써 웃음을 참고 말했어. 이 상황에서 웃으면 안 되는 게 맞잖아, 그치? "리라 리날디 그 얼굴에 주먹을 날렸다고."

"얼굴에 주먹을 날려버리겠단 농담을 입에 달고 다니는 애인 건 알았지만, 진짜 그럴 줄은 몰랐는데." 크리스틴은 경이롭다는 표정을 지었어.

"일부러 때릴 작정이었던 건 아냐." 난 오른손을 내려다보면서 나름 변명이라고 말을 내뱉었어.

크리스틴은 두 손을 뻗어 내 손을 잡아 자기 쪽으로 끌어다 놓더니 빨갛게 부어 따끔거리는 자리를 살펴보았어. 그렇게 심각한 부상인 건 아냐, 그렇다고 전혀 아프지 않은 것도 아니긴 하지만.

"치료용 연고가 어디 남은 것 같던데." 크리스틴은 내 손을 놓으며 말했어. 그러고는 침대 옆 서랍장 맨 아래칸을 뒤적이더니 손에 작은 병을 쥐고는 다시 돌아왔어. "여기 어디 있을 줄 알았지."

"고마워," 나는 크리스틴이 건넨 병을 받아들면서 진심을 담아 말했어. 난 기숙사에 저렇게 뭘 쟁여두진 않아서 말야.

"그럼 리날디는 너한테 맞고 어떻게 됐어?" 크리스틴은 내 침대 끄트머리에 와 앉으며 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물었어.

"아마 코뼈가 부러졌을 걸." 나는 빨갛게 부어오른 손에 연고를 바르며 대답했어. 새빨갛던 피부에 약이 닿자 화악 하고 시원한 느낌이 들었어. 전보다 훨씬 나은걸. "피도 엄청 많이 흘렸고."

크리스틴은 놀라 움찔하며 한 손으로 코를 잡아쥐었어.

나는 병뚜껑을 닫아서 다시 크리스틴에게 건네줬어. "사실 미안하지도 않아. 일주일간 나머지 벌을 받아버렸다던가, 나 때문에 그리핀도르 점수 50점이 까였다던가, 롱바텀 교수님께 일장 연설을 들었다는 건 좀 문제가 되는 것도 같지만, 글쎄."

"나도 학생회장이지만 그런 걸 생각하라고 하고 싶진 않아. 너 덕분에 난 일이 좀 늘긴 했지만."

"리날디 그거, 우리 가족들 욕까지 했다니까. 그냥 내 욕만 하고 가는 거랑은 전혀 다른 문제라구. 아무리 그동안 서로 별 욕을 다 하면서 지낸 사이라지만, 그래도 가족을 건드리는 건 선을 넘은 거잖아."

"근데 너희 부모님은 또 뭐라고 하시겠어? 네 동생들이 분명 집에다 편지를 써서 알릴 거 아냐."

나는 그 말에 씩 미소를 지었어. 이미 가레스가 집에 편지를 써보냈다고 해도 그렇게 놀랍진 않을 것 같은걸. 그 일이 있고 나서 학생휴게실에 들어갔을 땐 쌍둥이들이 와서는 날 꽉 껴안으면서 '그 인간 말종한테 제대로 한 방 먹였다'며 신이 나서는 방방 날뛰었으니까.

"굳이 걔네가 아니더라도 어차피 롱바텀 교수님이 편지는 보냈겠지. 누가 싸움을 벌이면 학교에서는 그 부모님들에게 바로 알리도록 되어 있잖아. 엄마는 충격을 받고 놀라겠지만, 우리 아빠야 뭐 가족을 지킨다거나 퀴디치 스포츠정신이 이유였다면 다 괜찮다고 하실 걸. 사실 그게 이유기도 하고. 그리고 있지, 진짜 웃기는 건 뭔지 알아? 내가 리날디를 때렸을 때 걔 혼자 있던 게 아니었어, 말포이랑 같이 어딜 가고 있었거든."

크리스틴이 대체 무슨 말이냐는 듯 미간을 좁혔어. "그게 왜 웃긴 거야?"

"그 자리가 약초학 온실에서 가까운 자리였거든, 리날디가 소리를 지르자마자 롱바텀 교수님이 달려왔지. 근데 말포이가 순전히 내 잘못인 건 절대 아니라고 설명을 드렸어, 먼저 성질을 건드린 건 리라였다고, 리라가 나한테 무슨 말을 했는지도."

"스코피어스가 네 편을 들었다고? 자기 퀴디치 팀 주장을 버리고?"

나도 여전히 그 이유를 모르겠지만, 어쨌든 고개를 끄덕였어. "왜 그랬는지는 전혀 모르겠지만."

그 사건 이후로 난 계속 그 점이 신경쓰였어. 스코피어스 말포이가 왜 자기 친구이고 또 팀메이트인 리날디가 아니라 날 두둔했을까?

"혹시 걔가 널 좋아하는 거 아냐?" 크리스틴은 그렇게 말을 해 놓고도 자기가 생각해도 웃긴 웃음을 터뜨렸어.

나도 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리고 소리내어 웃었어. "그럴 리가. 슬리데린 퀴디치 선수랑 그리핀도르 퀴디치 선수 커플이라... 좀 아닌 것 같지 않아?

"그래도 지금은 우리 부모님 세대 때보단 훨씬 나은걸. 최소한 말포이가 리라를 그렇게 좋아하지 않는다는 건 확실히 알 것 같아." 크리스틴은 그렇게 결론을 내렸어.

뭐, 리라를 싫어하는 거야 누구든 그럴 수 있지 않겠어?

"그리고 있잖아, 그 잘나신 우리 오빠 여자친구라는 엘레나 말야, 그 사람이 리날디의 사촌언니래." 나는 그 말을 하면서도 내가 리날디를 때리기 직전에 들은 그 얘길 기억하고 있었다니 놀라웠어. "정말, 엘레나한테 정이 안 가는 이유가 있었다니까."

크리스틴은 잔뜩 놀란 얼굴이었어. "트리스탄이 그 언니랑 오래 가지 말아야 할 텐데. 이것저것 여러 이유들로 말야. 만에 하나 둘이 결혼하게 되면 넌 리날디랑 친척이 되는 거잖아. 혈족은 아니라도."

"토할 것 같아, 하지 마." 나는 그 말을 하면서 몸을 눕혀 침대에 폭 쓰러졌어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"언니가 리라 리날디한테 한 방 날려줬다는 게 진짜야?!" 자라가 퀴디치 락커룸 문을 열고 발을 들여놓자마자 던진 질문이야. 내가 지금까지 본 자라의 표정 중 가장 기쁜 얼굴이던걸. 뭐라고 하지는 못하겠어, 리날디가 한대 얻어맞았다는 건 정말 기분 좋은 일이니까.

"응, 맞아." 나는 그렇게 답을 했어. "우리 가족들 얘기를 하길래, 얼굴에 그냥 주먹을 날려 줬지."

락커룸 너머로 리처드가 릴리와 한참 얘기를 나누다 날 보고는 싱긋 미소를 지으며 애정 어린 시선을 보냈어. 니코는 내게 엄지손가락을 치켜들어보였고. 브리는 내가 살짝 걱정된다는 눈치였지. 제임스는 눈썹을 치켜올리고 입가엔 씩 미소를 지은 채 어리둥절한 표정을 지었어.

"정말 잘했어, 에바!" 자라가 그대로 내게 하이파이브를 건넸어. 난 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리다가 어쨌든 두 손을 마주쳐 하이파이브를 받았어.

"내가 그 때 감기약을 받으러 병동에 있었는데, 말포이가 리날디를 데리고 오더라고. 피가 아주 분수처럼 쏟아지더라니까!" 니코는 잔뜩 즐거운 표정으로 소리를 질렀어. "그리고 더 재밌는 건 뭔지 알아? 말포이가 그러고는 폼프리 부인한테 리날디가 또 무슨 짓 못하도록 잘 부탁드린다고 하고는 그대로 _나갔어_. 나중에 보자는 말만 남기고는 휑하니 가버렸다니까, 리날디가 어떻든 아무 상관 없다는 듯이 말야. 뭔가 이상하지 않아? 같은 퀴디치 선수잖아."

"난 사실 그 둘이 사귀는 줄 알았는데." 브리는 오른팔에 보호대를 감으면서 흥미롭단 표정으로 말했어. "근데 들어 보니 그럴 리는 없는 것 같다. 사실 말포이가 훨씬 아깝지, 잘생겼잖아."

"맞아, 잘생겼지." 릴리가 고개를 끄덕이며 거들었어. 덕분에 제임스가 무서운 눈초리로 동생을 열심히 째려봤지만.

리처드도 눈살을 찌푸리고 니코는 잔뜩 불쾌하단 표정을 지었어. "대체 왜 여자애들이 말포이를 좋아하는지, 도저히 이해가 안 간다니까."

"키 크지, 피부 하얗지, 백금발 머리카락에다, 어깨도 넓고, 수다스럽지도 않고, 똑똑하고, 퀴디치 잘 하고 ㅡ 계속할까?" 브리는 그런 말을 뭐하러 하냐며 니코를 질책하는 듯 한 톤으로 물었어.

니코는 여전히 브리가 읊어준 말포이의 장점 리스트를 인정하지 못하겠다는 표정이야. 엄밀히는 그렇다기보다 속상한 얼굴 같아. 아마 브리가 말포이의 키 얘기를 해서 그런 게 아닐까, 니코는 항상 키가 작은 게 콤플렉스였던 애니까. 그러고보니 나도 방금 알았지만, 팀에서 니코보다 키가 작은 사람은 브리 딱 하나 뿐인데.

"아무리 그래도 슬리데린이잖아." 자라가 절대 질색이라는 듯 한 어조로 말했어.

나는 잔뜩 짜증이 나서 두 팔을 쫙 벌리고 말했어. "지금 여기 퀴디치 연습하러 온 거야, 아니면 말포이 얘기나 하고 앉아 있으려고 온 거야?"

"연습하러 가야지." 제임스가 빗자루를 들고 부드럽게 문을 열며 단호하게 말했어.

"다행이네, 연습하러 온 사람이 나 하나만 있는 건 아니라서." 나는 잔뜩 고맙다는 말투로 말했어.

지금까지는 제임스를 피해 다니느라 아침에 운동장에도 나가지 않았거든, 그래서 팀 연습을 할 땐 경기장 50바퀴를 먼저 달리도록 했어. 그 다음엔 빗자루로 날고, 그룹으로 갈라져 각자 연습에 집중했지.

겜마랑 소차가 와서 연습하는 걸 구경하고 있었어. 보아하니 제임스를 향한 겜마의 마음은 아직도 변하지 않은 모양이야. 하강 비행을 할 때마다 응원하는 소리를 질러 댔거든. 이유는 나도 모르겠지만 겜마 얼굴에 퀘이플을 던져보고도 싶더라, 진짜 던지지는 않았지만.

겜마와 소차 옆에는 6학년 여자애들이 와서 킬킬거리고 있었는데, 니코가 그 애들한테 잘 보이려고 별 짓을 다 하다가 자라에게 블러저를 얻어맞고는 빗자루에서 떨어질 뻔했어. 그 뒤로는 자기 연습에 바짝 집중을 했지. 난 속으로 자라에게 박수를 보냈어.

내가 왜 제임스 대신 주장 자리에 올랐는지 그 이유를 알고 난 지금은 연습하는 것도 달라. 제임스랑 내가 기술이나 능력이나 리더쉽 면에서 우열을 가리기 힘들다는 건 아빠 말이 맞아. 그래도 이 죄책감을 완전히 떨쳐버리지는 못하겠어.

연습이 끝나고 땀에 젖은 보호대를 벗고 있는데 릴리가 날 불러세웠어.

"언니, 언제까지 제임스를 피해 다닐 수 있을 것 같아?"

멀린. 눈치 좋은 애들이 왜 이렇게 널린 거야? 인생을 사는 데 나만 엄청난 약점을 가진 것 같잖아.

"애초에 오빠를 피해 다니는 이유가 뭐야?" 릴리는 다시 호기심 섞인 목소리로 물었어. 웃지 않으려 애쓰는 건지, 입꼬리가 올라갈락 말락 흔들리고 있더라. 나같은 둔치도 알 수 있을 정도야.

"그야, 워낙 시끄러우니까." 나는 락커 문을 탕 소리가 나도록 닫으며 대답했어. 내가 정확히 설명하지 않은 건 맞지만, 핵심만 보자면 맞는 말이잖아. 시끄러운 인간인 건 사실이니까.

릴리는 재미있다는 듯 풉 웃음소리를 냈어. "그거야 나도 잘 알고 있으니 설명할 필요 없어. 방학 때마다 저 인간이랑 같은 집에서 살아야 하잖아. 그보다 에바..." 릴리는 잠시 하려던 질문을 망설이는 듯 말을 흐렸어.

나는 계속하란 의미로 릴리를 흘끗 쳐다보았어.

"그냥..." 릴리는 잠시 생각을 하다가 다시 입을 열었어. "오빠가 언니랑 얘길 나누고 싶어 하는 건 진심이야."

릴리가 뭐라고 했건 어쨌든 난 평소보다 더 오래 샤워실에 들어가 있었어. 느릿느릿 씻고 나오면 제임스는 이미 가고 없을 거라고 생각했거든. 샤워실에서 나와 공공휴게실을 빼꼼이 살펴봤는데 제임스는 물론 다른 팀 선수들도 그림자 하나 보이질 않았어. 나는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬며 재빨리 밖으로 빠져나왔어.

근데 락커룸 밖으로 나와 밖으로 달려가던 길에 누군가가 날 불러세웠어.

"그리핀도르에는 용기 있는 자들만 오는 줄 알았는데 말이다."

발을 슬쩍 돌려 보니, 제임스가 언제부터였는지 팔짱을 낀 채로 락커룸 문에 기대 서 있더라. 몸짓을 보니 문 쪽으로는 아예 못 가도록 막아버린 태세야. 교활한 수법이지.

"그게 무슨 뜻이야?" 말은 그렇게 쏘아붙였지만 사실 그 말이 무슨 뜻인지는 나도 잘 알고 있었어. 일이 어찌됐건 결국 난 그리핀도르잖아? 저 놈이 나에 대해 안 좋은 말을 하도록 가만히 둘 순 없지.

"요 며칠새 계속 날 피하고 있잖아. 그게 그렇게 용기 있는 행동은 아니지 않냐고."

난 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리면서 제임스의 충고를 깔끔히 무시하고 홱 돌아 발걸음을 뗐어. "그러는 넌, 내가 얘기하기 전까지 날 피하는 법이 없으니 참된 그리핀도르 되시겠다?"

그렇게 내가 비아냥거리듯 던진 말을 제임스는 들은 척도 하지 않았어. "일부러 날 피해다니는 이유가 대체 뭐야? 나, 이번엔 진짜 아무 짓도 안 했다고." 제임스는 내 뒤를 바짝 쫓아 따라오면서 화가 잔뜩 들어간 목소리로 말했어.

"누가 일부러 피해다녔다고 그래? 그냥 좀 바빠서 그렇지." 난 계속 잰걸음을 걸으면서 사실 거짓인 말로 맞서 소리높여 대답했어.

"일부러 피한 게 아니긴 개뿔이," 제임스는 신경질적인 소릴 내면서 한 팔을 뻗어 날 붙잡고는 뒤로 홱 돌려세웠어. 순간 몸이 돌아가면서 얼굴 위로 흩날린 머리카락을 재빨리 치워버리며 난 도끼눈을 하고 빽 소리를 질렀어.

"나한테 손대지 마, 포터!"

그 말에 제임스는 바로 내 팔을 놓고 떨어져나갔어. 순간 날 세게 붙들어버린 게 자기가 생각하기에도 머쓱하다는 표정이야.

"또 언제부터 도로 '포터'가 됐어?" 그렇게 말하는 제임스의 목소리에 방금 전과 같은 위협적인 기색은 많이 누그러졌어. 살짝 상처 받은 것 같기도 한, 그런 부드러운 목소리야.

난 그래도 친구라는 애한테 너무했구나 싶어서 푹 한숨을 내쉬었어. 그리고 한껏 목소리를 풀고 다시 입을 열었어. "아냐, 제임스."

제임스는 내 얼굴에 뭐가 묻기라고 했는지 날 빤히 쳐다보다 말했어. "대체 무슨 일이야?"

이젠 제임스를 피해 다니는 일도 지쳐버리겠어. 내가 계속 피한대도 끈질기게 쫓아올 거고... 무엇보다 내심 제임스를 일부러 피하고 싶었던 건 아니란 말야. 그저 션에게 전해들은 말 때문에 제임스에게 너무 미안했을 뿐이지. "별로 하고 싶지 않은 얘기야."

"트리스탄 그 형 일로 많이 속상할 거 알아, 나한테라도 그냥 털어놓으라고. 다른 애들, 뭐 크리스틴이나 키에런... 아니면 네 남자친구도, 널 위로해줄 순 있겠지. 난 '이해'할 수 있고 _._ "

"응, 알아, 제임스." 난 잠깐 눈을 깜박이면서 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었어.

제임스가 한 말, 나도 정말 잘 알고 있어. 그게 사실이니까. 트리스탄 그 자식 얘길 제임스에게 다 해버리고 싶은 마음이 왜 안 들겠냐구. 다이애건 앨리에 갔다가 펑펑 울면서 집에 돌아와서는 운동장에 누워 있을 때 내가 무슨 생각을 했는데. 슬리데린과의 경기에서 졌던 그 때처럼 제임스가 옆에 있어 줬으면 하고 바랐잖아.

"네가 걱정돼서 그랬어, 진심이야." 제임스는 살짝 말을 잇기 힘들어하는 듯 한 목소리로 속삭이듯 말했어. "예언자 일보를 보고 그 일이 터진 걸 알게 된 뒤로 너한테 편지라도 써 볼까 생각했는데, 네가 내게 그 얘길 하는 게 혹시 불편하거나 할 수도 있으니까... 사실 너희 집으로 찾아갈 생각도 했는데, 너희 가족들한테 민폐가 될 수는 없었고."

가슴 한쪽이 살짝 뭉클해지는 기분이 들었어, 어쨌건 제임스는 내가 괜찮긴 한 건지 진심으로 걱정했다는 거잖아... 이유는 잘 모르겠지만 제임스가 그렇게까지 날 신경쓰고 있었다고 생각하니 왠지 모르게 기분이 좋아. 뭐랄까... 그냥 좋아.

"얘기는 걸어가면서 하자, 너무 춥다." 난 망토를 더 꼭 여미며 발걸음을 뗐어. 물론 션이랑 했던 얘기는 토씨도 안 꺼낼 생각이긴 하지만, 트리스탄이 무슨 짓을 했는지는 시시콜콜 다 털어 놓을 수 있잖아. 방학하기 전에 제임스한테 우린 친구라고 장담해놓기도 했고, 제임스는 진심으로 날 걱정해줬는데 난 도리어 제임스에게 화를 내고 피해 다닌 꼴이잖아. 정말 친구로서, 날 걱정하고 있는 애인데.

"음, 신문에서 대충 어떻게 된 일인지는 다 봤을 거고," 난 그렇게 말을 시작했어. "아빠는 화가 머리끝까지 나서 폭발하다시피 화를 냈어. 당연한 말이겠지만. 다른 가족들도 다 그랬고. 그래도 엄마가 그나마 제일 덤덤히 받아들이는 것 같았어."

제임스는 다른 말 없이 충분히 이해가 간다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였어. 우리는 그렇게 나란히 길을 걸었고, 멀리 보이던 성이 점점 가까워졌어.

"오빠가 푸들미어를 나간 것 때문에 내가 얼마나 힘들고 속이 상하는지, 우리 가족들이나 크리스틴을 빼면 정말 아무도 모르는 것 같아... 푸들미어 선수가 되기, 오빠랑 내가 나란히 보고 달렸던 길이었는데... 아주 어릴 때부터, 둘이 같이 푸들미어의 선수가 되자고, 그럼 푸들미어 팀은 리그 최강이 될 거라고 얘기했는데. 난 우리 오빠, 정말 좋아하다 못해 존경했단 말이야. 푸들미어의 선수가 되는 것만큼 우리가 간절히 바랐던 꿈도 없었다구. 그 꿈을 오빠는 그렇게 한순간에 바꿔버렸다는 게... 너무 받아들이기가 힘들어, 난 바꾸고 싶지 않은데."

지난 몇 주 내내 나 혼자서만 삭이던 말을 제임스에게 털어놓으니 확실히 기분은 한결 나아진 것 같더라. 제임스 말이 맞았어, 내 마음을 진짜 '이해'할 수 있는 사람은 얘 말곤 아무도 없었어. 제임스가 내 마음을 특별히 더 잘 알아준다거나 하는 건 아니지만 그래도 다른 사람들과는 다른 방식으로 날 이해한다는 게 느껴져.

"그렇다고 너까지 꿈을 바꿔 버릴 필요는 없잖아, 에바." 제임스는 조곤조곤한 목소리로 날 달랬어. "넌 너대로 네 꿈을 꾸면 되지."

"그거야 알지만..." 나는 입을 우물거리며 중얼거리듯 말했어. "오빠 없이도 예전처럼 달릴 수 있을지 확신이 서질 않아. 크리스마스 땐 아빠가 오빠한테 집에도 오지 말라고 하는 바람에 내가 일부러 오빠를 찾아갔었어. 리처드랑 가레스한테 같이 가자고 했는데 절대 싫다고 하더라구. 어쨌든, 근데 우리 오빠가... 엘레나 호지스랑 같은 집에서 살고 있었고..."

"엘레나 호지스? 토네이도즈 오너 딸이지, 아마? 전에 슬리데린 선수였던?"

"어, 맞아." 난 그 때의 기억에 화가 스멀스멀 올라오려는 투를 애써 감추며 답했어. "보아하니 푸들미어 후보선수라는 자리가 오빠에겐 꽤나 불만족스러웠던 모양이야. 푸들미어에서 자기 재능을 낭비하고 있었다고 생각했나 봐. 어쩌면 오빠가 진심으로 바란 일은, 경기에서 빗자루를 타고 나는 거, 이름을 날리는 거, 한마디로 퀴디치 스타가 되는 거... 딱 그 때 엘레나가 끼어들어서 오빠는 토네이도즈로 들어가는 게 훨씬 나을 거라고 설득했겠지. 게다가 오빠가 아빠한테 푸들미어를 떠나겠다고 말한 것도 팀 연습중에였대! 정말 뭐랄까... 이해가 안 가."

놀랍게도 제임스는 내 애기를 꽤 잘 들어 줬어. 그 앞에서 절대 안 열릴 것 같던 말도 술술 나왔고, 잔뜩 화나 있던 마음도 조금씩 누그러지는 게 느껴지더라. 어느새 벌써 성문 앞까지 다 와 버렸어. 제임스는 팔을 뻗어 왼쪽 문을 열어젖히고는 내게 먼저 들어가라는 듯 턱짓을 했어. 그리핀도르 남자애들의 흔한 기사도 같은 건가 봐.

"근데 진짜 최악인 게 뭔지 알아?" 난 성 입구 홀에서 잠시 걸음을 멈추며 물었어. "오빠는 이 사태에 대해 전혀 미안하단 생각을 안 한다는 거야. 계속 자기 재능이 제대로 쓰이지 못하고 있다면서 투덜거리기만 했다구. 그게 나한텐 너무 충격이었어, 퀴디치라는 스포츠 자체는 안중에도 없고 그저 유명해지는 거, 스타가 되는 것만 중요하다는 투 같잖아."

"그러는 너도, 유명한 것도 스타라는 타이틀도 싫은 건 아닐 거 아냐?" 제임스는 슬쩍 입꼬리를 올리며 물었어.

난 대답으로 활짝 미소를 지었어. "아, 그렇지. 내 이름이 주장으로 불리는 일만큼 설레는 일이 없긴 해."

그 말에 제임스는 불편한 듯 한 손으로 뒤통수를 긁적거렸어. 난 그제서야 그 말이 제임스에게 어떤 식으로 받아들여졌을지 알아차렸지. 그러자 내 뇌리엔 바로 션이 하고 간 그 망언이 뿅 하고 떠올라버렸어. 난 재빨리 그 생각들을 저편으로 치워버리고 다시는 그 말을 떠올리지 않겠다고 멀린께 맹세했어.

"물론 그렇다고 해도-" 난 재빨리 말을 덧붙였어. "아빠가 유명인으로서 어떻게 행동하는지는 어릴 때부터 봐 왔는데 확실히 뭘 어떻게 하든 문제가 되는 자리야, 스타라는 건. 지금 오빠 일만 봐도 알잖아? 지금 온 언론이 그 얘길 떠들고 있는 이유가 그거잖아, 아빠가 유명하기 때문에. 어릴 때부터 엄마랑 아빠가 그랬어, 퀴디치를 즐기고 싶다면 보상이나 명예가 아닌 스포츠 그 자체를 즐기라고."

"들어보면 너희 부모님은 우리 부모님이랑 많이 비슷한 것 같다, 유명인으로서의 자세 같은 게."

난 그런 제임스를 슬쩍 쳐다봤어. "글쎄, 그래도 너희 아빤 매일 아침 여섯시부터 깨워서 퀴디치 연습을 시키진 않을 거 아냐? 물론 우리 아빠가 그러는 게 딱히 싫단 말은 아니지만. 가끔은 아빠보다 내가 먼저 나가 있기도 했거든."

"뭐, 그렇긴 하지." 제임스는 즐거운 웃음소리를 냈어. "그래도 난 내가 알아서 아침부터 나갔다고. 그리고 우리 아빤 여름방학마다 내내 방어술을 연습시켰어. 덕분에 열세 살 때 패트로누스를 만들 수 있었고."

"열셋?" 난 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 벙찐 얼굴로 물었어. 난 저번 가을이 돼서야 그래도 제대로 된 패트로누스를 부를 수 있게 됐거든.

제임스는 그런 내게 씩 미소를 지어 보였어. "말했잖아, 넌 날 너무 모른다니까."

난 제임스가 언제 그런 말을 한 적이 있었는지 곰곰이 생각해봤지만 아무 기억도 나지 않았어. "그런 말을 했다고? 언제?"

제임스는 그저 어깨를 으쓱이고는 한 손으로 머리카락을 헝클어뜨렸어. 덕분에 평소보다 더 사방으로 뻗쳐 버린 머리카락이 방금까지 신나게 날아다니다 온 사람 같았어. 뭐, 틀린 말도 아니긴 하지.

"정확히 언제였는지는 잘 모르겠고."

그제서야 우린 지금까지 아침밥도 안 먹고 성 입구에 덩그러니 서서 떠들고 있었다는 걸 알아차렸어. 그 생각을 하니 배에서 꼬르륵 소리가 났어. 저 소리를 제임스가 제발 못 들었길.

"너 배 많이 고프냐?"

아, 아무 의미 없는 기도였던 걸로.

제임스는 그대로 방향을 돌려 대연회장으로 걷기 시작했어. 난 한 손을 뻗어 그런 제임스를 붙잡았고. 걸음을 멈추고 날 쳐다보는 제임스의 갈색 두 눈이 평소보다 더 부드러워보였어.

"고마워, 제임스." 나는 내 진심이 전해지길 바라며 말했어. "정말 몰랐어, 이렇게... 얘기를 하고 털어놓아야 풀린다는 걸. 내 얘기 다 들어 줘서 고마워. 너 있잖아, 정말... 아냐, 아니다, 고마워." 난 그렇게 흐지부지 말을 끝냈어.

아, 망했어. 어떻게 그렇게 말을 못 할 수가 있지?

"뭐, 할 얘기가 있든 엉엉 울어버리고 싶든 괜찮아," 제임스는 예전에 내가 안겨 울었던 자기 어깨 쪽을 툭툭 치면서 말했어. "내가 있잖아."

그 말에 순간 나도 모르게 제임스에게로 더 가까이 다가가면서 두 팔을 뻗어 제임스를 꼭 안아버렸어. 조금은 어색한 포옹이야, 사실 저번 퀴디치 경기가 끝나고 부둥켜 안은 적이 있긴 했지만 그 때와 이번은 전혀 다른 맥락이잖아. 저번에는 그저 기뻐서 안았을 뿐이지. 팀 경기에서 이기면 처음 보는 낯선 이와도 얼싸안고 기뻐하곤 하잖아? 이번은... 뭐랄까...

내가 알아서 자기 품 속으로 뛰어 들어왔다는 걸 제임스는 한 박자 늦게 알아차리고는 조금은 딱딱한 자세로 그대로 서 있었어. 그러다 자기도 두 팔로 날 안고 더 가까이 이끌었지. 이렇게나 가까이 붙어 있으니 뭐랄까, 이상한 기분이야. 심장이 마구 뛰어대는 게 느껴져. 한편으로는 저번에 락커룸 샤워실에 나란히 앉았을 때와 비슷한 기분인 것 같기도 하고 그렇더라. 따뜻하고, 마음이 놓이고, 날 괴롭히는 수많은 문제들 모두 잘 풀릴 것만 같은 그런 기분...

멀린, 정말 많은 것들이 바뀌어버렸어. 이번 학기 초의 과거의 내가 다음 일월 중반쯤에는 내가 제임스 포터와 성 한가운데서 껴안고 있을 정도로 절친한 친구가 될 거란 말을 들었다면 아마 면전에 대고 비웃어버리고는 혹시 성 뭉고 병원에서 탈출하신 환자는 아니시냐는 말이 먼저 나왔을 거야. 이렇게 일이 풀리리라고 누가 상상이나 했겠어?

"그러면서 왜 그 동안은 나랑 한 마디도 안 섞으려고 했어." 그 말을 하는 제임스도 나만큼이나 심장을 쿵쿵거리고 있는 게 느껴졌어.

"에바?"

그렇게 등장한 누군가의 목소리에 난 몸을 뻣뻣이 굳히면서 순식간에 제임스의 품에서 확 떨어져나왔어.

"조나단, 네가 여기까지 어쩐 일이야?" 나는 온 몸을 내 남자친구 쪽을 바라보도록 돌려 놓고 물었어.

망할, 분명 좋은 상황은 아니야, 그치? 다른 애들이 방금 나랑 제임스가 붙어있는 걸 보고 무슨 생각을 했겠어. 지금 내 얼굴도 아마 빨갛게 타들어가고 있을 거야, 볼이 다 화끈거리는 것 같아.

"네가 나한테 할 말이 있다는 것 같다고, 알버스와 가레스가 말해주길래." 조나단은 잔뜩 혼란스런 표정을 하고 대답했어. "운동장에 있을 테니 가 보라고 하던데..."

조나단은 나도 제임스도 그 누구에게도 시선을 두지 않았어. 그 상황에서 뭘 어떻게 해야 할 지 전혀 감을 못 잡고 있는 것 같더라. 나도 마찬가지였어. 옆에 선 제임스의 표정을 보니 그쪽도 마찬가지인 것 같았고.

조나단의 등 뒤편에서 가레스랑 알버스가 나란히 대연회장에서 나오는 게 보였어. 슬쩍 보니 알버스는 색이 다 바랜 양피지를 망토 주머니로 슬쩍 밀어넣더라구. 그래, 이런 장난을 꾸밀 사람이 저 둘 아니면 또 누가 있겠어.

"어... 아냐, 그런 거. 미안해." 내가 할 수 있는 말이라곤 저게 전부였어. "가레스, 상황 설명 좀 해 줄래?" 내가 큰 소리로 가레스를 부른 덕분에 가장 가까운 계단으로 뛰어 올라가던 알버스와 가레스는 그대로 걸음을 멈췄어.

가레스는 그대로 몸을 돌려 우리 세 사람이 멀뚱히 서 있는 걸 확인하더니 미안하다는 표정을 애써 지어 보였어, 잔뜩 꾸며냈다는 게 다 티가 나긴 했지만. "아, 미안하게 됐어, 그래도 고의는 아냐. 아까 락커룸에서 누나가 무슨 말을 하는 것 같았는데, 잘못 들었나..."

물론 난 가레스 입에서 나오는 말은 단 한 마디도 듣지도 믿지도 않았지. 가레스는 오늘 락커룸에 한 번도 들어온 적이 없으니까.

"가레스," 나는 목소리에 최대한 주장의 힘을 실어 말했어.

"아, 난 이만 가 봐야겠다, 수업도 있고 하니까-" 가레스는 그 말을 남겨 놓고 알버스와 쌩하니 계단을 뛰어올라갔어.

그 옆에서 제임스가 재밌어 죽겠다는 듯 짧은 헛웃음소리를 냈어. 이 최악의 사태가 그래도 누군가에겐 즐거울 수 있다니 놀라운데.

안타깝지만 방금 가레스한텐 내 주장 목소리가 전혀 통하질 않았어. 리처드한테도 걔 하나만 똑 떼 놓고 상대할 땐 제대로 듣는 방법이지만 가레스가 그 뒤에 버티고 서 있으면 리처드도 내 말을 안 듣는 단 말이야. 아마 나는 자기들 누나고 어차피 아침부터 일어나자마자 보는 인간이라 그런가 봐. 푸들미어 잠옷을 입고 머리엔 까치집을 지어 놓고서 딱딱하고 힘있는 목소리를 내기란 불가능한 일일 거 아냐?

조나단은 빠르게 뛰어가는 알버스와 가레스를 보며 대체 뭐가 어떻게 된 건지 모르겠다는 듯 한 표정을 지어보였어. 날 처음 봤을 때의 그 당황한 얼굴도 아직 그대로였어.

"난 친구들이랑 식사중이었는데, 너도 합석해서 먹고 가는 게 어때?" 조나단은 그렇게 말하며 내게 한 손을 내밀었어.

"그래," 난 그 손을 마주 붙들며 말했어. "배고파 죽겠어, 히포그리프 한 마리도 거뜬할 것 같아."

"에바, 나중에 봐." 제임스는 대연회장으로 걸어가는 내 등 뒤로 인사를 건넸어.

난 잠시 걸음을 멈추고 몸을 돌려 제임스를 마주봤어. 평소와는 다른 진지한 표정으로 날 보고 있어. "잘가, 제임스. 아, 오늘 고마웠어."

제임스는 이젠 익숙해질 지경인 특유의 웃음을 지어 보이고는 두 손을 바지 주머니에 찔러 넣고 그리핀도르 테이블로 쌩하니 걸어갔어.

"에바..." 조나단은 제임스가 멀어지자 슬쩍 입을 열었어. "방금은 어떻게 된 일이야?"

"그냥, 우리 오빠 일 때문에 속상해서 제임스랑 잠깐 얘기를 한 것 뿐이야. 제임스는 내 심정이 어떨지 이해할 수 있으니까... 그리고 다른 건... 나도 잘 모르겠어, 사실."

조나단은 고개를 끄덕이긴 했지만 굳어진 표정은 여전히 사라질 기미가 보이지 않았어. "난 그냥... 네가 힘들 때 다른 그 누구보다도 나한테 먼저 와 줬으면 좋겠어." 그렇게 말하며 조나단은 고개를 푹 숙이고 손을 꼼지락거렸어. "나도 네 마음을 이해할 수 있으리란 장담은 못 하겠지만, 노력할 수는 있잖아."

조나단이 저런 말을 하는 이유를 모르겠다는 건 아냐, 조나단 입장에선 충격적인 장면이었을 거고 또 내게 좋은 남자친구가 되고 싶어 하는 마음은 잘 알겠어. 근데 이해는 안 가. 왜 저렇게까지 속상해하지? 다른 사람도 아니고 그냥 제임스를 갖고 말야.

"그래도 우리 가족들을 빼면 날 진심으로 이해하는구나, 하는 생각이 드는 상대는 걔 딱 하나뿐인걸."

"다른 사람들이랑도 얘기를 해 봤어?"

"당연하지." 난 그렇게 힘주어 대답했어. "그래도 제임스는 뭐랄까, 좀 더 말하기가 편해. 날 정말 걱정하는구나 하는 게 느껴지고..."

"나도, 나도 널 얼마나 걱정했는데." 그렇게 말하는 조나단의 목소리에 조금은 슬픈 감정이 묻어났어.

"에바! 얼마만이야, 정말 반가워!" 후플푸프 테이블로 다가온 내게 주디스가 밝게 인사를 건넸어.

그리핀도르 테이블 말고 다른 곳에 앉아 보기는 이번이 사실 처음이야. 다른 각도에서 대연회장을 보니 낯설기도 하고 뭔가 이상한 기분이야. 나와는 전혀 안 맞는 곳에 온 것 같은 그런 기분.

"안녕," 난 의자에 올라앉으며 친구들 모두에게 인사를 건넸어. 그런 내 옆으로 조나단이 조용히 다가와 앉았어.

맥스가 한 손에 포크를 들고 흔들어 보이면서 마주 인사를 했고, 애리스토틀은 그저 잠깐 고개를 들어 내가 온 걸 보기만 했어. 저번부터 나와는 말을 잘 안 하던데, 자기가 잘 모르는 사람과는 공개된 장소에서 말하지 않는다는 규칙 같은 거라도 있는 걸까? 아니면 내가 여기 있는 게 싫은 걸지도 몰라.

"퀴디치 연습 갔다 오는 길이야?" 맥스가 장난스런 미소를 짓고 물었어. "너희 팀 전략 같은 거 살짝 귀띔해 줄 생각 없어? 저번에 그리핀도르한테 제대로 진 데 대한 조언 같은 거라던가."

"없어," 난 그렇게 못을 박았어. "퀴디치 컵은 우리가 가져갈 거야." 물론 맥스가 그냥 장난을 치려고 꺼낸 말이라는 건 알아, 하지만 퀴디치를 갖고 전술을 빼돌리란 식의 말은 장난으로라도 하면 안 되지!

맥스는 그 말에 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "네가 그리핀도르 팀 전략을 다 털어놓는다고 해도 난 아마 절반도 기억 못 하고 다 잊어버릴 걸. 개인적으로 퀴디치를 좋아하기도 하고 규칙도 알고는 있지만, 전략 어쩌구 하는 얘기는 도저히 머리에 안 들어오더라."

"스파이들이 흔하게 하는 말이지." 나는 싱긋 미소를 지으며 그렇게 대답하고 과일과 요거트를 접시에 담았어.

바로 그 때 와플이 창문 틈으로 날아 들어와 음식 바로 앞에다 편지를 하나 툭 떨어뜨리고 갔어. 순간 놀라 움찔했는데, 자세히 보니 봉투에 있는 글씨는 우리 엄마 글씨체더라. 와플은 내가 주는 토스트 조각을 받아먹고는 만족스러운 듯 부엉 소리를 내며 다시 부엉이장으로 날아갔어.

 _에바_ _,_

 _대체 무슨 일이 있었길래 다른 여학생 코를 주먹으로 부러뜨렸다는 거니_ _?_ _리처드나 가레스는 그 일을 재밌다고 생각하는 것 같더라만 엄마는 그 애가 네게 무슨 말을 했든 무슨 짓을 했든 사람을 때리는 건 절대 안 될 일이라고 생각해_ _._ _더 강한 처벌이 내려지지 않은 게 천만다행이다_ _._ _주먹이 나가기 전에 먼저 무슨 일이 일어날 지 생각은 해 보긴 했니_ _?_ _다른 팀 주장을 다치게 했다는 사유로 주장 자리를 박탈당하기라도 했으면 어쩌려고 그래_ _._ _마법 다행이라면 다행이겠다_ _._ _변명이라도 하려면 최소한 복도 같은 공공장소에서는 행동을 조심했어야지_ _._ _그 벌로 이번 달 용돈은 없어_ _,_ _그리고 여름방학에 집에 돌아오면 잡일은 다 네가 전담해야 할 거다_ _._

 _트리스탄에게선 아직 아무런 답도 없어_ _._ _그렇게 고집이 센 건 자기 아빠를 꼭 닮았다니까_ _._ _에바 네가 오빠에게 편지라도 한 통 보내는 게 어떻겠니_ _?_ _엄마는 무슨 말을 어떻게 해야 할 지 모르겠어_ _._ _오빠와는 네가 가장 친하게 잘 지냈잖니_ _._

 _다음 그리핀도르 경기 땐 네 아빠와 함께 보러 가려고 생각중이란다_ _._ _날짜가 언젠지 알려주렴_ _._ _그리고 동생들 보면 편지 좀 자주 써 보내라고 전해 줄래_ _?_

 _사랑하는 엄마가_ _._

그리고 그 밑에 아빠 글씨체로 추신이 붙어 있었어.

 _추신_ _._ _에바_ _,_ _지금 너한테 나도 똑같은 짓을 한 적이 있다고 얘길 해 줘야 할지 아니면 롱바텀 교수님이나 맥고나걸 교장선생님이 주장자격 박탈 처분 다행으로 생각하라고 해 줘야 할 지 모르겠구나_ _._ _다른 건 몰라도 네가 지금까지 무엇을 위해 그토록 열심히 달렸는지 항상 명심해라_ _,_ _이제와서 잃어버리기엔 너무 아쉽지 않니_ _._

편지에서 눈을 떼고 고개를 들며 난 죄스런 기분을 느껴야 했어. 엄마 아빠 말이 맞아, 그리핀도르 팀 주장이란 자리를 잃을 수도 있었어. 물론 리날디 얼굴에 한 방 먹이는 것만큼 통쾌한 일도 없긴 하지. 근데 그렇다고 내가 지금까지 쌓아 올린 모든 걸 허물어버리는 위험을 감수할 만큼의 가치가 있는 일은 아니었던 거야, 애초에 주장 자리라는 데는 약간의 편법이 작용하긴 했지만.

그 이상의 처벌이 돌아오지 않은 게 새삼 너무 다행스러웠어. 그 이상으로 처벌이 떨어졌으면 정말 어느 정도였을지 상상만 해도 숨이 막혀.

"오늘따라 밥맛이 없네," 나는 반쯤 음식이 남은 접시를 거칠게 밀어놓으며 중얼거렸어. "폼프리 부인한테 가서 약이라도 받아 와야 할까 봐."

"괜찮으면 내가 같이 가 줄까?" 조나단이 날 따라 몸을 일으키며 조용히 물었어.

난 고개를 절레절레 가로저었어. 조나단을 계속 보고 싶진 않아, 퀴디치 문제를 얜 전혀 이해하지 못하잖아. "나 때문에 네가 1교시 수업까지 빠지는 건 싫어."

조나단은 고개를 끄덕이고 슬쩍 다시 자리에 앉았어. "너 혼자 괜찮겠어?"

"응."

그러고 대연회장을 나와 병동 문 코앞까지 걸어가는데 등 뒤에서 제임스의 목소리가 들렸어.

"에바!"

뒤를 돌아보니 제임스가 내 쪽으로 성큼성큼 걸어오고 있어. 어떻게 쟤는 항상 내가 어디 있는지 알고 있다는 것처럼 나타나지? 쟤도 그렇고 프레드도 그렇고, 사람 찾는 재주 하나는 참 뛰어난 것 같아.

나는 망토 주머니에서 아까 받은 편지를 꺼내 들고는 제임스의 눈앞에 대고 흔들어보였어. "읽어봐."

제임스는 눈으로 재빨리 양피지를 쫙 훑었어. 편지를 다 읽고 나서는 홱 고개를 들었지. "사실 오늘 아침 연습 때 나도 똑같은 생각을 하긴 했어. 만에 하나 네가 그 리날디를 때린 일 때문에 주장 자격을 박탈당했다면..."

"아, 그래서 연습 내내 그렇게 기분이 좋았어?" 나는 순간 확 열이 뻗치는 기분에 얼굴을 붉게 물들이고 말을 던졌어. "내가 주장 자격을 박탈당했다면? 빈 주장 자리는 너한테 돌아갔을 거고, 그럼 넌 기뻐서 춤이라도 췄겠다?"

순간 제임스의 두 눈이 분노로 일그러졌어. "누가 언제ㅡ"

"저번에 네가 그 입으로 그랬잖아? 전교생이 다 주장 자리는 너한테 어울린다고 생각한다고, 난 주장으로서 기본적인 것도 제대로 못 해서 너한테 제발 도와달라고 빌어야 할 거라고!"

제임스는 이를 꽉 악물고 말을 이었어. "그 말은 내가 쓰레기같이 지껄인 소리였다고 얘기 했잖아, 진심으로는 그런 생각 한 적 절대 없다고! 그래, 주장이 되고 싶은 마음, 당연히 있었지. 그리핀도르 팀 주장이 되지 못한 거, 아마 앞으로도 평생 후회하겠지. 그렇다고 해서 네가 주장 자리를 잃은 틈을 타 내가 주장이 되면 좋겠다, 그딴 생각을 하진 않는다고! 내가 그럴 거라고 생각했어? 날 몰라도 한참 모른다, 넌. 난 네가 꽤 능력 있는 주장이라고 생각하고 있었어, 이 말 들으면 또 놀라겠다? 엉?"

나는 내 앞에서 온 얼굴로 김을 뿜어대며 쌀쌀한 눈빛으로 말을 쏟아내는 제임스를 멍하니 쳐다봤어. 두 손은 꽉 주먹을 쥐고 두 눈은 날 마주 노려보고 있었지. 그 말을 가만히 듣고 있으니 방금 제임스가 한 말을 마음대로 판단해버린 내가 너무 부끄러웠어. 션이 했던 말 때문에 복잡했던 마음에 나 혼자 제임스의 말을 이상하게 받아들이고, 괜히 화를 내버리기까지 한 거잖아.

"미안해, 정말." 그렇게 말을 하는데 목소리가 살짝 갈라져 나왔어. 무슨 개구리 소리 같잖아! 크게 눈에 띄진 않았지만 제임스의 딱딱하게 선 자세가 조금 움직였어. "내가 생각해도 말도 안 되는 말이었어. 난, 난 그냥... 순간 내 멋대로 생각해버렸어, 그러면 안 됐는데."

"어, 그러면 안 됐지. 그래도 그 편지 때문에 속상해서 그랬던 거 아냐? 알아, 괜찮아." 제임스는 그렇게 말하며 내게 가까이 다가왔어. 난 나도 모르게 그런 제임스를 안아버렸고. 오늘 아침에만 벌써 두 번째야, 다른 사람도 아니고 제임스 포터를. 참 이상한 일이야, 그치?

"사실 나도 그런 생각 한 번 아니었어..." 나는 제임스의 어깨에 얼굴을 폭 기대며 말했어. "네가 주장이 되면 어땠을까, 가끔 궁금해. 사람들이 더 좋아했을까? 우리가 더 좋은 성적을 냈을까? 슬리데린을 이길 수 있었을까?"

제임스가 한 손으로 내 머릴 부드럽게 쓸어 주며 날 달랬어. 그 손길에 나도 모르게 몸이 떨려 왔어. 기분 나쁘진 않아, 사실 좋아. 다만 제임스가 이렇게 날 안고 달래도 되는 건가 싶었어. 하지만 그렇다고 해도... 우린 친구잖아? 크리스틴이랑은 하루가 멀다 하고 부둥켜 안고 있는 걸. 물론 제임스랑 크리스틴은 다르긴 하지만... 아, 뭘 어떻게 해야 할 지 하나도 모르겠어. 남자친구라는 애랑도 크리스마스 방학 때 침대에서 키스한 이후로 이렇게 가까이 붙어 본 적이 없는데.

"그 주장 어쩌구 하는 얘기는 다 끝난 일이야." 그렇게 말하는 제임스의 숨이 내 목에 따뜻하게 닿았어. "내 말 믿어 줘, 만약 이랬다면, 저랬다면 수없이 생각한 건 맞지만 그런 생각들은 전부 쓸데없는 망상이었어. 넌 지금 그리핀도르 팀 주장으로서 최선을 다하고 있잖아. 그리고 그 최선을 다하는 모습이나 결과가, 입 밖으로 말하긴 좀 뭐하지만, 정말 멋있으니까."

나는 그 말에 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "고마워, 제임스. 몰랐는데 넌 역시 좋은 친구야."

그리고 잠깐의 침묵이 지나가고 제임스가 다시 입을 열었어. "말했잖아, 네가 힘들 땐 언제나 내가 있을 거라고. 아, 그리고 연습 때 말야, 내가 진짜 무슨 생각했는지 알아?"

나는 제임스의 얼굴을 보려고 품에서 떨어져 나왔어. 특유의 능글맞은 미소를 짓고 있는 게 분명했거든, 얼굴은 못 봤어도 목소리에부터 그 웃음이 느껴져.

"리날디를 때렸을 때 네 표정이 어땠을 지 상상하고 있었어."

나는 고개를 옆으로 갸웃하면서 목소릴 낮추고 물었어. "상상했다는 게 정확히 어떤 표정인데?"

"잔뜩 놀란 얼굴," 제임스는 여전히 씩 입꼬리를 올린 채로 단번에 대답을 했어 "내심 신나 죽겠다는 생각을 하고 있는 그런 놀란 얼굴."

"어, 맞아, 딱 그런 기분이었어." 나는 빙그레 미소를 지으며 말했어. 제임스는 그런 내게 다시 미소를 지어 보였고, 그 미소에 속이 살짝 뒤틀리는 것 같은 이상한 기분이 들었어.

"너 약 받아가야 하는 거 아니었냐? 병동으로 가던 길 같은데."

"됐어." 나는 고개를 가로저었어. "지금은 좀 나은 것 같아. 고마워."

"그럼 산술점 교실까지 같이 가자, 벡터가 또 한 소리 하기 전에 빨리 들어가야지. 오늘 밤에 벌써 나머지 벌 하나 잡힌 거 있잖아?"

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그 날 저녁 벡터 교수님의 나머지 벌을 받으러 갔을 때 제임스는 벌써 산술점 교실에 덩그러니 와서 앉아 있었어. 평소처럼 의자를 뒤로 기울여 흔들거리면서 편하게 앉은 자세더라.

"이렇게 또 만나다니 정말 반가울 수가 없다," 제임스는 교실로 들어오는 날 보며 느릿느릿 말했어.

"애초에 너만 아니었어도 난 여기 올 일 없었거든?" 난 잔뜩 짜증스런 목소리로 대답했어. "어떻게 날 가만 놔두는 법이 없냐고, 넌."

"자, 이 종이부터 받아라." 그 때 벡터 교수님이 교실로 들어오면서 우리 둘에게 유선지를 건네주셨어. "'나는 앞으로 수업시간에 연애편지를 쓰지 않고 수업에 집중하겠습니다'라고 250번씩 빼곡하게 써라. 글씨는 내가 알아볼 수 있어야 한다. 내가 계속 지켜볼 테니 꼼수라도 쓸 생각은 하지 말고."

나는 그 말을 들으며 바로 교수님께 대들어버리고 싶었어, 제임스와 수업시간에 주고받은 쪽지는 절대 연애편지 같은 게 아니라고. 물론 그럴 생각은 곧 접었지. 리라 리날디 건으로 또 나머지 벌을 받아야 할 걸 생각하면 여기서 더 일을 벌일 순 없으니까. 이미 난 죽어나갈 지경이란 말야, 7학년이라고 교수님들은 갈수록 숙제를 곱빼기에 곱빼기를 더 얹어 주는 데다가 퀴디치 팀 생각도 해야 하는데 나머지 벌이라니.

"야, 내가 널 일부러 여기로 끌고 왔다고 하면 뭐라고 할래?" 제임스가 잔뜩 궁금하단 표정으로 물었어. 하는 수 없이 묻고 있다는 투를 내긴 했지만.

"무슨 말이야?" 난 조금은 과하지 않았나 싶을 정도로 빽 소리를 질렀어. 물론 제임스 포터라면 그런 엄청난 바보짓을 '계획'했다고 해도 믿기 어렵진 않을 것 같아.

"새삼 뭘 그래, 처음도 아니잖아." 제임스는 그렇게 간단히 대답하고는 깜지를 쓰기 시작했어. "그리고 나름 이유도 있었다고. 네가 계속 날 피해다니니까, 이렇게라도 둘이 얘기를 해 보고 싶었지."

뭐? 잠깐만... 전에도 일부러 내가 나머지 벌을 받도록 한 적이 있었다는 말이야?

나는 무슨 말이냐는 눈길로 제임스를 빤히 쳐다봤어. "야, 그러니까... 내가 널 피할 수 없는 자리에서 얘기를 하도록 하려고, 일부러 내가 나머지 벌을 받게 수를 썼다는 말이야?"

제임스는 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱였어, 양 귀가 살짝 홍조를 띠긴 했지만. "뭐, 대충 그런 거지."

나는 그 말도 안 되는 논리에 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "넌 진짜 어떻게 말릴 수가 없는 애야, 정말."

제임스는 씩 미소를 짓는 것으로 답했어. "이미 수도 없이 들은 말인걸."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다 메리크리스마스예요:D

먼저 스토리에 대해 하고 싶은 말을 해놓자면

1) 주인공이 올리버딸 그리핀도르 퀴디치 주장 아이인데도 스콜얘기가 꽤많이나오네요 이제 앞으로 좀더나올겁니다 정말재밌는얘기가 나오죠 와호

2) 호칭이 자꾸 뒤집혀서 어려운 등장인물들 학년정리를 한번 하고 넘어갑시댱

전년도 졸업생들: 트리스탄, 션

7학년: 에바, 제임스, 조나단, 크리스틴, 키에런, 록산느, 겜마, 소차, 프레드, 크리스토퍼, 주디스, 맥스, 애리스토틀

6학년: 자라, 브리, 알버스, 리라, 스코피어스, 로즈

5학년: 가레스, 리처드, 니코

4학년: 릴리 (+스토리에서 언급은 안나왔지만 캐넌으로 휴고)

3) 올리버가 딸한테 보낸 편지에서 아빠도 같은 짓을 한 적이 있었다고 하는 게 무슨말인지 찾아봤는데(...) 제 기억에도 해포위키에도 관련 내용이 안보이더라구요 혹시 캐넌언급 아시는분있으면 리뷰나 PM으로 알려주시면 감사하겠습니댱:D

4) 에바의 마음이 어딜 향하고 있는지 여러부분에서 아주 잘 보였던 편이었어요 그렇죠?

이 뒤로 나오는 20 21 22챕터가 정말 대꿀잼입니다 게임온 최고의 꿀잼파트 기대해주셔도좋아요 제가 번역에 가장 공을 들인 편이기도 하구요:)

완결까지 빠르게 달려봅시댱!


	21. Chapter 20: 전혀 예상치 못한

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

20\. 전혀 예상치 못한

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"나, 남자애한테 호그스미드 데이트 신청했다!" 호그스미드 외출일이던 토요일 아침에 소차가 자랑스레 말했어.

나는 소차가 또 우리 아빠한테 팬레터를 썼다느니 하는 얘기를 하는구나 싶었는데, 의외로 멀쩡한 말이라 솔직히 놀랐어.

"후플푸프에 올리버 캠벨이라는 남자애야."

음, 소차가 올리버라는 애를 만난다고...? 나만 좀 이상하다고 생각하는 건가? 나는 잔뜩 놀란 표정으로 크리스틴을 흘끗 쳐다봤어. 그 답으로 크리스틴은 어깨를 으쓱이며 "나한테 묻지 마," 라고 속삭였어.

"정말 잘 됐다, 소차!" 겜마는 소차를 꼭 안아주며 말했어. "그래, 존슨 그 자식은 이제 다 잊은 거지? 아무리 봐도 네가 너무 아까웠다구."

오, 저번에 소차가 겜마한테 제임스는 절대 널 좋아하지 않을 거라고 했던 일을 생각하면 놀라운 반응인데. 겜마도 그 때 일은 이제 다 잊었나 봐.

잠깐만... 소차가 진짜 현실세계의 사람을 좋아한 적이 있었어? 물론 아빠가 현실세계 사람이 아니란 말은 아냐, 분명히 존재하잖아. 다만 현실적으로 생각했을 때 아빠는 유명인이고 나이도 많고 유부남이니까 '그런' 식으로 좋아하는 대상이 될 수가 없다는 거지. 소차가 우리 또래 남자애들의 존재를 아예 모르진 않았다는 게 난 제일 놀라웠어.

물론 내가 소차의 연애사를 다 알진 못하겠지, 눈치를 못 챈 부분도 많을 거고. 하지만 소차가 내게 하는 얘기라고는 열이면 열 백이면 백 우리 아빠 얘기뿐이었단 말이야. 자기 마음을 너무 떠벌리고 다니는 애라고 생각했는데, 최소한 연애사까지 다 입 밖으로 늘어놓는 사람은 아니었던 모양이야.

아냐, 어쩌면... 내가 소차를 너무 부정적인 애로 단정지어 버린 걸지도 몰라. 그냥 연예인을 좋아하는 소녀의 마음이었을 수도 있는 건데. 사실 그런 사람들이 소차만 있는 것도 아니지, 이유는 모르겠지만 우리 아빠가 정말 잘생겼고 매력적이라고 생각하는 여자들은 수도 없이 봤으니까. 내가 어렸을 때부터 지금까지 이상한 편지를 수도 없이 받았는걸. 최대한 절제해서 표현하자면, 토 나올 것 같아. 이유는 모르겠지만 엄마는 그런 편지를 재밌어하는 것 같긴 하더라만.

"올리버는 우리보다 한 학년 아래야, 그래도 너무 좋은 애구." 소차는 즐거운 표정으로 계속 말을 이었어. "사실 처음 걔한테 관심이 갔던 건 이름 때문이었어, 올리버 우드와 이름이 같잖아! 내가 정말 좋아하는 사람인데!"

아, 방금 그 생각 전부 다 취소. 소차는 그냥 정신이 나간 거야.

침대 옆 거울로 난 내 모습을 흘끗 확인했어. 크리스틴이 하도 잔소리를 한 덕분에 머리를 반묶음으로 올렸거든. 평소에 자주 하던 스타일이 아니라 불편하고 어색했어. 보통은 그냥 풀어놓거나 하나로 올려 묶는단 말야. 호그스미드 외출일이니 조나단한테 잘 보여야 한다거나 뭐 그런 뜻에서 반묶음을 권한 것 같더라.

"에바, 오늘 머리 예쁘게 묶었네." 록산느가 뜬금없이 그런 말을 했어. "새삼 그 갈색도 참 예뻐 보여, 웨이브 넣은 부분은 살짝 금발이나 적발 끼도 보이고. 예쁘다."

"어..." 난 어떻게 대답해야 할 질 몰라 말끝을 흐렸어. "아, 고마워."

"저번에 누가 에바 머리카락 참 예쁘다고 한 적 있었는데, 누구였더라..." 록산느는 빨간 스웨터를 뒤집어 쓰면서 곰곰이 생각을 하는 듯 말끝을 흐렸어.

"준비 다 했으면 아침 먹으러 가자." 겜마가 옆에서 그런 록산느를 재촉했어. "배고파 죽을 것 같아."

"근데 제임스는 보통 일찍 밥 먹고 순식간에 나가버리잖아, 지금 가도 못 보지 않을까." 소차는 무신경하게 중얼거리듯 대꾸했어.

"제임스!" 순간 록산느가 손가락으로 딱 소리를 내며 소리쳤어. "맞아, 에바, 제임스였어. 걔가 네 머리카락이 참 예쁘다고 그랬다니까."

"걔가 밥을 일찍 먹는지 늦게 먹는지 네가 어떻게 알아?" 겜마는 불만이 살짝 들어간 목소리로 소차에게 물었어.

소차는 손에 든 빗을 슬쩍 내려놓고는 옷장 문을 닫으며 말했어. "그냥 어쩌다보니 행동 양식을 알게 됐을 뿐이지. 별 거 없어."

그리고 잠시 불꽃이 퐁 하고 일더니 어느새 겜마의 베개에서 연기가 스멀스멀 올라오고 있었어.

"우린 이제 나가자." 난 그렇게 말하며 크리스틴을 질질 끌다시피 하며 방에서 나왔어.

학교 복도는 아침을 먹으러 가는 학생들과 호그스미드에 가려는 학생들이 뒤섞여 복잡하게 꽉 차 있었어.

"있지," 대연회장으로 가는 길에 난 곰곰이 생각에 잠겨 말했어. "생각을 해 봤는데, 겜마가 불을 낼 때마다 어디다 적어 놓을 걸 그랬어. 6년하고도 반년동안 대체 몇 번이나 일을 낸 건지."

크리스틴은 싱긋 미소를 지으며 한 손으로 내 팔짱을 꼈어. "사실 나 다이어리에 다 적어 놓고 있었어, 2학년 때부터."

나는 그 말에 마주 미소를 지었어. "역시 넌 내 친구야."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"자, 다음은 또 어디야?" 톰스앤스크롤 서점 문을 나오자마자 키에런이 물었어. 막 서점을 나온 우리 중 키에런과 조나단은 책이 잔뜩 든 가방을 하나씩 들고 있었고, 난 새로 나온 스파이 4권을 드디어 손에 넣었지.

"이따 퀴디치 용품점에 잠깐만 들리자." 난 바로 그렇게 대답을 했어. "빗자루 광택제도 거의 다 떨어졌고, 무릎 보호대도 새로 사야 할 것 같아. 다음 연습 때까진 우리 선수들 장비를 전부 새 것처럼 닦아 두고 싶어서 여유 있 두려고."

"맞아, 그러는 편이 좋지." 조나단이 그렇게 맞장구를 쳐 줬어.

"트로피를 그렇게 닦아대고도 아직 더 닦을 게 남았단 말야?" 키에런이 도저히 믿기지 않는다는 듯 웃음소릴 내며 말했어. 저건 내가 한동안 트로피 전시실의 트로피들을 닦는 벌을 받았던 걸 얘기하는 거야. 그렇게 상기시켜주다니 참 고마워 어쩔 줄 모르겠어. 내가 그 생각을 안 하려고 얼마나 노력했는데!

"나랑 키에런은 잠깐 더비시앤뱅스 쪽으로 갔다 와도 될까?" 크리스틴이 물었어. "다른 건 아니고 퀴디치 용품점에서 네가 꽤 오래 있을 테니까. 살 거 다 사면 스리 브룸스틱스로 와, 너희 자리 잡아 두고 있을게."

사실 호그스미드의 가게는 다이애건 앨리의 퀴디치 용품점만큼 좋지는 않지만 그래도 완전히 퀴디치 용품만을 취급하는 가게가 있다는 것만 해도 정말 다행이었어.

가게 문에 달린 종을 딸랑딸랑 소릴 내며 난 조나단과 가게 안으로 들어갔어. 광택제 냄새, 장비 가죽 냄새, 나무 냄새까지 내게 너무나도 익숙하고 편안한 곳이었지.

"여기 냄새 너무 좋지 않아?" 난 잔뜩 황홀경에 빠져 숨을 들이쉬었어.

"뭐랄까... 특이하네."

옆에 선 조나단을 흘끗 보니 그 냄새가 영 불편하다는 듯 살짝 찡그려진 표정을 짓고 있더라. 아무리 봐도 이해가 안 가는 반응이었어.

광택제 판매대에서 고완 브랜드의 광택제를 보고 있는데 다시 벨이 딸랑딸랑 울리는 소리와 함께 제임스 포터의 목소리가 들렸어. "퀴디치 가게 냄새보다 더 좋은 냄새가 또 어디 있을까,"

봤지? 다른 사람들도 퀴디치 가게 냄새 좋아한다구. 내가 특이하다거나 그런 게 아니라니까.

"글쎄... 난 여기보다 허니듀크가 더 좋아." 그 뒤로 알버스의 목소리도 들렸어. "형도 초콜릿 냄새라면 퀴디치보다 더 낫다는 말은 못할 걸."

"그럼 넌 나가."

알버스는 그 말에 작게 웃음을 터뜨리기만 했어. 나는 싱긋 미소를 지었지.

"혹시 내가 다른 냄새를 못 맡아서 그런가?" 조나단이 잔뜩 심각한 얼굴로 물었어. "무슨 냄새인지 잘 모르겠는데."

나는 그런 조나단을 빤히 쳐다봤어. 충격이라는 단어로 표현할 수가 없는 그런 기분이었어. 무슨 냄새인지 모르겠다는 말이 대체 무슨 뜻이야? 여긴 그냥 천국 그 자체인데!

"필요한 건 이제 거의 다 산 거지?" 조나단이 물었어.

난 다시 충격적이다 못해 공포스런 기분에 입을 동그랗게 벌렸어. 그 순간 조나단과 내가 더이상 '우리'로 남아있어야 할 필요가 전혀 없겠다는 생각이 머릿속에 스치고 지나갔어. 왜 더 일찍 이 생각을 못했을까, 내가 정말 둔치에 멍청이었구나 하는 생각도 들었어. 이제 문제는 조나단에게 헤어지자는 말을 어떻게 해야 하냐는거야. 나중에 크리스틴이랑 얘기를 해 봐야겠어.

"에바!" 곧 알버스가 날 보고는 인사를 건네며 내 쪽으로 걸어왔어.

제임스는 평소와 같은 능글맞은 미소를 짓고는 그 뒤를 졸졸 따라왔어. "에바 우드... 여기 와 있을 줄 알았지, 내가." 제임스는 가까운 진열대에 몸을 편하게 기대고 한 손으로 머리카락을 잔뜩 헝클어놓았어.

"안녕, 알버스." 내 옆에서 조나단이 밝은 미소와 함께 인사를 했어.

"응, 안녕," 알버스도 대답을 했어. "아, 나 형한테 할 말 있었는데, 다음 주 순찰 순서를 좀 바꿔줬으면 해서. 천문학 시간에 망원경을 부수는 바람에 나머지 벌을 받게 됐거든."

아, 맞아, 그러고보니 알버스랑 조나단이 아는 사이겠구나. 알버스가 반장이니까.

"하이, 그랜트." 제임스는 조나단을 훑어보듯이 빤히 쳐다보며 말했어.

아, 또 저렇게 기싸움을 붙이는구나.

"응, 제임스." 조나단도 마주 대꾸를 했어, 평소처럼 기쁘게 반기는 기색이라곤 전혀 찾아볼 수가 이번엔 뭐랄까, 좀 더 힘을 준 것 같아, 제임스 기세에 자기도 맞서겠다는 것처럼. 한 마디로 이상해.

"다음 연습 땐 장비들 전부 한번 손을 볼 생각이라," 난 제임스를 보고 말했어. "여러모로 준비를 해 놔야지."

"이게 이번에 새로 나온 건데 혹시 써 봤냐?" 제임스는 내 손에서 고완 광택제를 집어 들며 몸을 가까이 숙였어. 그 움직임에 조금은 거칠면서도 따뜻한 감촉으로 제임스는 내 손을 쓸었고, 동시에 양 볼이 살짝 달아오르는 바람에 굳어버리려던 표정을 애써 감춰야 했어.

전에는 한 번도 느껴보지 못한 그런 기분이야. 뭔가 이상했어. 물론 그동안 내 인생 하루하루 이상하지 않은 날은 없었다지만ㅡ소차 패터슨과 한 방을 쓰는데 이상할 일이 없다면 기적이겠지ㅡ 그래도 이상했어.

"아니, 아직." 그렇게 대답하는 내 목소리가 평소보다 더 작아져버린 것 같아. "이번엔 이걸 한번 써 볼까 생각중이었는데."

"아, 맞아," 순간 알버스가 뭔가 떠올랐다는 듯 손으로 딱 소릴 내며 말했어. "있잖아, 에바, 그 '계획' 말이야, 이제 슬슬 본격적으로 시작해 볼 생각이야."

"계획?" 나는 알버스가 무슨 말을 하는 지 몰라 재차 물었어. 그 계획이란 게 내가 알아야 하는 종류의 계획인 거야? "무슨 계획?"

"우리 동생 릴리랑, 우리가 걔한테 꼭 맞게 선발한 남자를 이어주려는 계획." 제임스는 가게 안의 다른 학생들이 듣지 못하도록 목소릴 낮춰 말했어.

"오늘은 라이산더 스캐맨더랑 같이 왔더라고." 이어 알버스가 조금은 기분 나쁜 듯 한 표정을 하고 말했어. "뭐, 가족들도 다 친하고, 좋지, 그래도 걘 좀 뭐랄까..."

"존나 또라이지." 그 말을 제임스가 끼어들어 받아쳤어.

알버스는 대답을 잠시 망설이는 듯 하더니 곧 동조의 의미로 고개를 끄덕였어. "그래서 이젠 그 계획을 실행에 옮겨야겠다고 생각한 거야."

무슨 일인지는 몰라도 재밌겠는데. "오, 그럼 너희가 뽑은 그 대단한 남자가 누군지 나한테도 드디어 말해주려는 거야?"

제임스와 알버스는 잠시 서로를 흘끗 쳐다보다가 날 다시 돌아보고는 동시에 입을 열었어.

"리처드."

잠깐, 뭐? 그러니까... 저 형제가 예뻐 죽는 자기들 여동생이랑 이어주려고 했던 남자가, 내 동생이란 말이지?

두 사람은 조금은 불안한 표정으로 내 눈치를 살폈어. 내가 뭐라고 반응을 보일 지 확신이 서질 않는 모양이야.

"그걸 왜 이제서야 나한테 말해주는 건데?" 나는 그렇게 따지고 들었어. 솔직히 리처드랑 릴리를 이어주려고 한다고 해서 내가 화를 내거나 하진 않을 거 아냐? 저 자식들은 대체 날 뭘로 본 거야?

"다들 너무 김칫국부터 마시는 건 아닐까?" 조나단이 이번엔 입을 열었어. 순간 제임스나 알이 한 말에 너무 정신이 팔려서 조나단이 옆에 같이 있다는 것도 사실 잊고 있었어. "릴리나 리처드 본인들은 서로에게 크게 관심조차 없을 지도 모를 일이잖아."

"리처드 쪽은 아닌데. 걘 릴리 좋아하는 게 보이거든." 제임스가 의미심장한 미소를 씩 지어올리며 말했어. 조나단한테 네 말이 틀렸다고 하는 걸 되려 즐기는 것 같아.

"리처드가 릴리를 좋아한다고?" 순간 놀란 난 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. 목소리가 너무 컸던 것 같기도 하고.

"쉿!" 제임스와 알이 동시에 똑같은 자세로 가게를 휙 둘러보며 말했어. 멀린께 감사하게도 가게 안의 다른 사람들은 다들 자기 일 보는 데 바빠 내 목소린 듣지도 못한 것 같았어.

"리처드는 내 동생이잖아, 근데 왜 나만 빼고 다들 알고 있는 거야?"

제임스는 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리며 느릿느릿 대꾸했어. "그거야 당연하잖아, 네가 보통 눈치가 없어야 말이지. 바로 코앞에다 들이밀어줘도 직접 말만 안 하면 하나도 모르는 사람이."

음, 방금 그 말은 좀 심했던 것 같지 않아?

알버스는 짜증나게도 제임스가 한 말에 소리내어 깔깔 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 내가 째릿 하고 적당히 하란 시선을 쏘아보내자 급하게 기침소리로 바꿔버리긴 했지만.

나는 내가 전혀 놀라거나 하지 않았다는 걸 보여주려고 두 형제를 빤히 쳐다봤어. 그 둘은 각자 나랑 똑같은 표정을 하고 날 도로 쳐다볼 뿐이었지만. 물론 제임스는 평소와 다름 없는 그 트레이드마크의 미소도 띠고 있었어.

그래, 내가 누굴 속이고 말고 하겠어, 이 우주에서 가장 눈치 없는 인간이 말이야.

"그래도 퀴디치에서만큼은 안 그래." 나는 손가락을 치켜들고 두 사람을 가리키며 말했어.

"그래, 그 부분은 인정." 제임스는 고개를 끄덕이며 동의를 했어. "퀴디치만큼은 대단하다고 해야지."

아까 그 말보다 훨씬 나은걸. 맞는 말이기도 하고.

"그나저나 너희 둘은 리처드가 누굴 좋아하는지 어떻게 안 거야?" 나는 내가 뭔가 놓치고 있다는 생각에 그렇게 물었어.

"리처드가 툭하면 릴리랑 붙어있으려고 하던데, 누나는 정말 하나도 몰랐어?" 알버스가 정말 못 믿겠다는 목소리로 되물었어.

물론 두 사람이 붙어 있는 모습이야 날이면 날마다 봤지. 그래도 리처드가 뭔가 평소와 다르게 행동하는 것 같지는 않던데. 보통 여자애들이랑 친하게 지내질 못하는 애가 릴리랑은 친한 친구로 잘 지내나보다 하고 생각했을 뿐이었지. 나는 고개를 절레절레 가로저었어.

"너만 빼고 전부, 말 그대로 전부가 눈치챌 정도로 엄청 티를 냈다고." 제임스가 되받아쳤어.

그래, 인정하지 않을 수 없다.

"일단 좋아, 나도 도울게." 나는 싱긋 미소를 지어 보이며 긍정의 대답을 했어.

"그래도 네 동생이 다른 남학생이랑 데이트를 왔다며. 그럼 리처드 말고 다른 애한테 벌써 관심이 있다는 뜻 아닐까?" 조나단이 다시 입을 열었어.

"릴리 걘 그냥 거절을 못해서 그래." 이번엔 알버스가 잔뜩 확신에 찬 목소리로 대답했어. "우리가 라이산더를 모르겠어, 릴리한테 걘 친구 그 이상도 이하도 아니라고."

조나단은 이번엔 내게로 질문을 돌렸어. "에바, 넌 동생이 네 삶에 너무 간섭을 한다고 싫어했잖아, 그럼 너도 동생 연애에 크게 개입할 수 없는 입장 아니야?"

나는 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었어. 방금 그 질문은 남매간의 복잡한 관계를 처음부터 끝까지 설명해보라는 말과 다르지 않잖아. 외동으로 자란 애가 뭘 알겠냐만은.

"자, 들어 봐," 나는 조곤조곤 말을 시작했어. "동생들이 내 인생에 간섭하는 게 짜증이 나는 건 맞아. 걔네들이 이제 그만 좀 해 줬으면 하는 것도 맞아. 정말 진절머리가 나. 그럼 그 동생이 똑같이 한번 느껴 볼 수 있는 일생일대의 기회가 눈앞에 있는데 이걸 놓쳐버리면 되나? 안 될 말이란 거지. 그리고 리처드는 릴리를 좋아한다며, 나랑은 얘기가 다르다구."

저렇게 설명을 했지만 조나단은 여전히 이해를 못 하겠다는 표정이야. 사실 그 말을 더 이해하질 못하는 것 같아.

"남매들간에는 역시 그런 게 있지." 제임스가 그렇게 말하며 내 말에 동조해줬어.

나는 그대로 제임스와 알버스를 돌아보고 섰어. "그나저나, 그럼 계획이 뭐야?"

"생각을 해 봤는데, 네가 언제 한 번 시간을 내서 릴리를 데리고 그걸 좀 해 봐, 왜 여자애들끼리 밤에 모여서 비밀 얘기도 하고 장난도 치고 하는 거 있잖아. 로즈랑 릴리랑 록산느까지 다 모아서 릴리가 리처드한테 조금의 관심이라도 있는지 알아봐 주면 그 다음은 우리가 진행할게."

나는 멍한 표정으로 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 두 사람을 쳐다봤어. 내가 그런 어린애들이나 하는 놀이를 아직도 할 거라고 생각한단 말야?

"여자애들은 그냥 편하게 그러고 논다고 하잖아." 알버스가 내 표정을 어떻게든 돌려 보려 입을 열었어. "서로 머리 땋아주면서, 좋아하는 사람이 누군지 같은 거 얘기하고."

설마 저걸 진담으로 하는 소리는 아니겠지? 여자 형제가 없는 것도 아니고, 사촌 중에도 누나가 수두룩한 애가 저렇게 모를 리가 없는데.

"그런 진실게임 같은 건 4학년 때가 마지막이었어, 겜마는 내 머릴 엉망진창으로 만들어놨고 소차의 로맨스 판타지 얘길 들었었지, 알고 싶지도 않았는데." 나는 잔뜩 가라앉은 목소리로 투덜거리듯 말했어.

그 말에 제임스와 알버스가 동시에 히익 하고 몸을 떨었고, 반면 조나단은 무슨 애길 하는지 도저히 모르겠단 표정으로 고개를 갸우뚱거렸어.

"아, 그럼 이렇게 하자," 잠시 뒤 제임스가 새 의견을 내놓았어. "록산느한테도 도와달라고 해 볼게, 모임은 걔가 주도해서 딱 몇 명만 부르면 되잖아."

나는 잠시 말을 멈추고 그 말을 곰곰이 생각해봤어. 소차나 겜마만 없다면 꽤 재밌을 것 같다는 생각이 들었어.

"그럼 그 문제는 록산느한테 얘길 해 봐, 난 참가만 할게." 나는 그렇게 제임스의 제안에 동의를 했어. 어찌됐건 내 동생이 좋아한다는 여자애랑 잘 되도록 도와주는 일이잖아? 소차만 없다면 그렇게 불편한 자리도 아닐 테고.

"우린 이만 가서 프레드 형이나 찾아보자," 알버스가 손목시계를 들여다보며 말했어. "아까 마담 퍼디풋 카페 앞에서 또 수잔나 피터스한테 달라붙어 있던데."

"어우, 그 소름돋는 데를 누가 가겠어." 나는 마담 퍼디풋 카페란 이름에 아무 생각 없이 말했어. 방금 전에 조나단이 잠깐 거기 가서 차나 한 잔 하는 게 어떻겠냐고 물었던 일은 새까맣게 잊고 있었지.

제임스는 내게 평소와 다르지 않은 미소를 지어 보이고는 돌아섰어. "새로운 소식 들리면 바로 말해 줄게. 나중에 봐, 에바."

"응, 나중에 봐." 나는 마주 제임스에게 활짝 웃음을 지어보이며 인사를 건넸어.

"네가 제임스 포터랑 그렇게 친한 줄은 몰랐는데." 조나단이 두 형제가 가게를 나가자마자 던진 말이었어.

나는 잔뜩 놀란 표정으로 조나단을 올려다봤어. 그 초록 두 눈에는 평소와 다르게 불편한 기색이 역력했어.

"어... 어쩌다 보니 친해지게 됐어. 졸업할 때가 다가와서 그런가, 내가 생각했던 것만큼 재수없는 놈은 아닌 것 같단 생각이 들더라구. 아, 물론 멍청한 애긴 하지, 전이랑은 조금 다른 의미긴 하지만. 지금 보면 가끔씩 정말 따뜻한 사람이란 생각이 들 정도야. 내 성질을 건드는 데는 역시 일가견이 있는 애긴 하지만, 날 웃게 하는 일도 정말 많은걸. 꽤 괜찮은 애야. 아, 내가 이런 말을 했다는 건 제임스한텐 비밀이야."

조나단은 아무 말도 하지 않았어. 그 옆에서 난 고완 광택제를 한번 써 보기로 결정을 내렸어. 설명을 보니 꽤 괜찮아 보였거든.

가게 밖으로 걸어나오면서 조나단은 내 팔을 부드럽게 쿡 찌르고 물었어. "잠깐 다른 데 앉아서 얘기하다 갈래?"

사실 난 그러고 싶은 마음이 전혀 없었어. 그저 빨리 스리 브룸스틱스에 갔다가, 점심을 먹고, 크리스틴이랑 단 둘이 있을 시간을 내서 남자친구랑 헤어지려면 어떻게 말해야 할 지 조언을 구하고 싶을 뿐이었거든.

"그치만, 스리 브룸스틱스에서 크리스틴이랑 키에런을 만나기로 했잖아."

"잠깐이면 돼, 할 얘기 있어." 조나단은 차분하면서도 낮고 진지한 목소리로 말했어.

그렇게 우린 퀴디치 가게 옆으로 늘어선 낮은 돌벽에 잠시 앉았고, 조나단이 먼저 입을 열었어. "있지, 에바... 생각만큼 잘 안 되는 것 같아."

그게 무슨 말이야? 생각만큼 잘 안 된다고? 뭐가?

"우리 말이야. 이 관계, 너와 나." 조나단은 우리 사이로 손짓을 해 보이며 말을 이었고, 난 그런 조나단을 멍한 표정으로 쳐다보고만 있었어.

순간 나는 조나단이 무슨 얘길 하고 있는 건지 쉽게 눈치를 챌 수 있었어. 우리 관계가, 그러니까...

"아," 나는 그렇게 멍청해 보이는 대답을 했어. 순간 얘가 지금 나랑 헤어질 작정이란 생각에 할 말을 잃었나 봐.

"솔직히, 우리가 그렇게 잘 어울리진 않는 것 같아." 조나단은 왠지 모르게 조금은 속상한 목소리로 조곤조곤 말했어. "나는 너한테 진심이야, 정말 좋아했고, 좋아해. 그런데 요즘따라 넌 날 좋아하지 않는다는 게 계속 느껴졌어. 이해해보려고 정말 많이 노력했어. 내가 그냥 바보같이 질투나 하고 있는 게 아닐까 생각했어. 넌 아무것도 아니라는 말만 계속했고, 난 네 말을 믿었지. 내가 해줄 수 있는 건 그것뿐이었으니까, 하지만... 더 이상은 부정하지 못하겠어, 사실은 사실인걸."

나는 무슨 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만 내가 할 수 있는 말이 아무것도 없다는 걸 곧 깨달아버렸어. 무거운 침묵이 지나가는 몇 초 동안 내뱉지 못한 말들은 우리 사이의 차가운 겨울 공기 속으로 흩어져갔지.

"알아, 너도 날 좋아해보려고 많이 노력해줬다는 거." 조나단은 옅은 미소를 짓고 말을 이었어. "근데, 내 생각에, 이미 다른 누군가에게로 마음이 기울고 있는데 다른 사람을 좋아하기란 노력한다고 해도 절대 쉬운 일이 아닐 것 같아."

"내가 다른 누굴 좋아한다고? 아니야," 나는 드디어 내 마음대로 말을 할 수 있게 됐어. 내가 다른 앨 좋아한단 말을 들었던 게 자극이 됐는지 나는 하고 싶었던 말들을 천천히 내뱉을 수 있었어. "그래도 네 말이 틀렸다고는 못 하겠어. 사실... 맞아, 내가 널 좋아하는 건 아냐. 미안해, 난... 난 그저..."

정말 뻔하고 진부한 대사긴 해, 아니면 내가 그냥 진부한 사람인지도 모르겠어. 당장 누구든 와서 이 무겁고 어색한 분위기를 좀 깨 줬으면 하고 바랄 뿐이었어. 아무나 좋으니까 당장, 제발. 무슨 말을 해야 할 지도 모르겠고 어색해서 견디기도 힘들 정도였어.

조나단은 평소 성격에 전혀 어울리지 않게 체념한 듯이 웃고는 말했어. "참 운이 좋은 놈이야, 제임스 포터 말야. 그럼 약초학 시간에 보자, 에바."

그대로 자리에서 일어난 조나단은 뒤 한번 돌아보지도 않고 그대로 걸어갔어. 난 그대로 돌벽에 혼자 앉아 있었지. 그대로 조나단의 뒷모습을 바라보며 방금 쟤가 내게 무슨 말을 하고 간 건지 이해가 가질 않아 고개를 갸우뚱거렸어. 조나단이 질투를 했다는 건 무슨 말이고, 제임스가 운이 좋은 놈이라는 건 또 무슨 말이야?

아, 제임스... 오, 그제서 같았어, 조나단이 무슨 말을 한 건지. 그 합리적이고 차분하고 질투라는 것도 해 본 적이 없을 완벽한 조나단이, 내가 제임스랑 친구 이상의 관계라는 소문을 믿어 버렸나 봐. 나는 그대로 쓴웃음을 짓고 고개를 세차게 내저었어.

아냐, 결국 조나단이 내게 헤어지자고 한 건 제임스 때문도 아니었고, 나랑 제임스가 그렇고 그런 사이라는 뜬소문 때문도 아니었어. 그저 조나단이 날 좋아하는 것만큼 애정을 되돌려받지 못해서, 서로와는 맞지 않는 사이라서 헤어졌을 뿐이었지. 우리 사이가 조금이라도 더 나아질 가능성은 전혀 없었어, 그걸 아는 조나단은 그대로 끝을 낸 거고.

화가 난다거나 하진 않았어. 물론 차였다는 게 재밌는 일은 아니지만 그렇다고 슬프거나 속상한 감정도 없었어, 전혀. 슬프긴커녕 왠지 모르게 마음이 홀가분하더라. 정말 솔직히 말하자면 지금 이 상황에서 마음이 편하다는 게, 내가 먼저 조나단과의 관계를 끊을 생각을 하지 못했다는 게 나 스스로도 이해가 가질 않고 부끄러웠어.

"에바 루이즈, 너 괜찮냐?"

그러다 내 위에서 누군가의 목소리가 들려 땅바닥을 보던 시선을 위로 돌렸어. 프레드 위즐리가 내 코앞에 서서는 조금은 불편한, 그러면서도 조금은 걱정스런 표정을 하고 날 쳐다보고 있었어.

"어," 난 그렇게 대답했어. 난 정말 괜찮으니까. 조나단과는 헤어졌지만 마음은 홀가분했으니까.

"진짜?" 프레드는 방금까지 조나단이 앉아 있던 자리에 앉으며 물었어. "원래 이별이란 게 힘든 건데 말이야."

나는 그 말에 얼굴을 팍 찌푸렸어. "방금 그 얘기 들었어? 어떻게? 어디서?"

프레드는 장난스레 입꼬리를 올리고는 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그렇게 묻지 마, 거짓말하기 싫으니까. 해 줄 수 있는 말이 거기에 너무 마음 쓰지 말라는 것밖에 없다." 그렇게 말하는 프레드의 목소리는 (내가 기억하는 한 처음으로) 꽤나 진지했어. 물론 그 뒤에 따라붙은 말이 산통을 깨긴 했지만. "그래도 아직 너한텐 제임스가 남아 있잖아?"

아, 멀린, 그냥 여기서 콱 죽어버릴 순 없을까?

"찾았다, 에바!" 순간 크리스틴의 목소리가 낭랑히 들려왔어. "하도 안 오길래 걱정하던 참이었어. 혹시 무슨 일이라도 있는 거야?" 그러고는 내 옆에 조나단도 아니고 프레드가 앉아 있는 걸 보고 물었어.

"아, 나도 정말 듣고 싶은 마음이 간절하지만 그래도 둘이 오붓한 대화를 나눠야지, 난 이만 가 줄게." 프레드는 그 말을 하면서 슬쩍 윙크를 지어 보였어. "네 동생들한테도 이 기쁜 소식을 알려야 하지 않겠냐. 엄청 좋아라 할 거야."

두말 할 필요 없지. 그 말을 듣자마자 엄마아빠한테 내 연애사에 대해 처음부터 끝까지 다 적어 편지를 보내도 모자랄 애들인데. 아빠도 크리켓이나 좋아한다는 애가 시야에서 사라졌다니 아마 한결 마음을 놓으실 거야. 그 생각을 하니 나도 모르게 웃음이 나올 뻔했어.

"기쁜 소식이란 게 대체 뭐야?" 크리스틴은 빠르게 자리를 뜨는 프레드와 풉 웃음을 터뜨려버린 날 보며 도무지 뭐가 뭔지 모르겠단 표정으로 물었어. "그것보다, 조나단은 어디 가고 너 혼자 있어?"

나는 한번 숨을 들이마시고 크리스틴의 담갈색 눈동자를 똑바로 마주봤어. "방금 나한테 헤어지자고 하고 갔어."

크리스틴은 날 도로 빤히 쳐다봤어. 그리고는 눈을 깜빡였지. "설마, 아니지?"

나는 분명히 맞단 뜻으로 고개를 가로저었어. 맞잖아? 직접 말을 하진 않았지만 그 말이 그 말이지, 뭐.

"아니, 근데..." 크리스틴은 말을 이으려 입을 열었다가, 다시 닫았다가, 다시 열었어. "누가 먼저 헤어지잔 소릴 해도 네가 할 줄 알았는데!"

뭐? 잠깐만... 뭐라고?

"넌 내가 조나단을 먼저 차 버리길 바랐던 거야?" 나는 방금 크리스틴이 한 말을 어떻게 받아들여야 할 지 몰라 어리둥절했어. 나의 가장 친한 친구가, 내가 남자친구를 먼저 찰 거라고 생각했다니!

"아냐, 그런 건," 크리스틴은 그렇게 말을 이었어. "그런 게 아니라, 그냥 딱 보면 보이잖아? 조나단이 널 훨씬 더 많이 좋아했으니까, 넌 조나단한테 별 관심 없었고. 시간이 지나도 넌 조나단을 좋아한다거나 하게 될 것 같지도 않고, 소차가 걜 사랑하느냐고 물어봤을 때 표정이 당혹스러움, 경악, 뭐 그런 거였고... 결론은, 조만간 헤어지겠구나 하고 생각하고 있었단 말이야."

"그럼 넌 내가 걜 좋아하진 않았다는 걸 알고 있었단 말이야?"

항상 보면 이 세상 사람들 전부 다 아는 일을 대체 왜 나만 모르는 걸까.

크리스틴은 작은 미소를 지어 보였어. "사실 너한테 그 얘길 해 볼까 생각도 했었는데, 네가 혼자 스스로 판단해서 행동하는 편이 더 좋을 것 같아서 말하려다 말았어. 조나단이랑 안 어울린다는 말은 이미 다른 사람들한테서 수도 없이 들었을 거 아냐? 나까지 보탤 건 없었으니까. 네가 어떻게든 조나단한테 관심을 가져 보려고 노력하는 모습은 분명히 보였고 말야."

"정말 좋은 애긴 했어," 나는 그렇게 답을 시작했어. "그렇게 멋진 사람한테 좋아한다고, 사귀자고 고백받았다는 게... 뭐랄까, 자신감을 줬다고 해야 하나. 정말 기분 좋은 일이었단 말야. 걔가 진심으로 맘에 들긴 했어. 처음 사귈 땐 그런 조나단한테 조금이나마 끌렸던 것도 맞아, 지금 생각하면 이해가 안 가지만. 생각해보면... 그냥 가끔 키스도 하곤 하는 친구, 그 정도였던 것 같아." 나는 거기서 잠시 말을 멈췄어. "내가 걔한테 너무 큰 상처를 준 걸까?"

크리스틴은 두 팔로 날 끌어안고 달래주었어. "그럴 지도 모르지. 그렇다고 너무 미안해할 필요는 없어, 처음부터 찬 것도 아니고 한번 기회를 줬잖아? 마음이 안 가는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이니까."

"그래도... 그래도, 내가 걜 먼저 꼬셔 보려 했거나 한 것 같잖아, 일부러는 아니더라도. 난 그냥 마음을 주고 싶었던 건데. 조나단은 정말 좋은 사람인데."

나는 또 반복적으로 조나단을 묘사하는 데 '좋다'는 단어를 쓰고 있었어. 물론 좋다는 말이 나쁜 건 아니지. 하지만 내가 말하는 '좋다'는 그 단어 하나로 모든 묘사의 끝이잖아? 뭔가 다른 형용사가 더 있어야 할 것 같은 상황에서도 말야.

조나단이랑 있으면 왠지모르게 편하긴 했어, 하지만 편안한 감정이 맞는 거였을까? 남녀가 사귀면서 결국 어느 시점에는 서로가 편한 단계에 들어가겠지, 하지만 사귄지 얼마지 않은 사이에 편안함 말고는 아무것도 느껴지지 않는다면 뭔가 잘못된 게 아니었을까? 처음 사귀자는 말을 들었을 때도 난 설렘 같은 건 전혀 없이 그저 긴장되기만 했는데.

"중요한 건 내가 아까도 말했듯이, 한번의 기회를 줬다는 거야." 크리스틴은 그렇게 말을 이었어. "똑똑하고 좋은 남자한테도 자기 맘에 안 든단 이유로 기회조차 주지 않는 여자들도 수두룩하잖아."

"고백을 받고 사귀기 시작한 거야 너도 마찬가지잖아."

크리스틴은 한 손을 내저으며 내 말을 무시했어. "나는 좀 다른 경우지. 나는 나도 그런 책벌레한테 마음이 있었으니까 서로 좋아했던 관계고, 넌 감히 범접할 수 없는 철벽의 퀴디치 주장이잖아."

뭐라고? 범접할 수 없는 철벽? 내가? 크리스틴은 대체 뭘 근거로 저런 말을 하는 건지 모르겠다, 정말.

"음, 퀴디치 경기 중에 한해서라면 인정." 나는 입을 비쭉 내밀고 그렇게 대답했어.

크리스틴은 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리는 것으로 대답을 대신했어. 물론 난 지금 크리스틴의 품에 안겨 있으니 두 눈을 굴리는 걸 직접 보진 못했지만 그래도 목소리에서부터 알아. 몇 년을 친구로 지냈는데, 빤히 보인다구.

"있지," 나는 다시 조용히 입을 열었어. "난 조나단이 헤어지잔 말을 했다고 해서 그렇게 속상하거나 하진 않아. 내가 지금 속이 상하는 건 그 말을 먼저 꺼낸 게 내가 아니었다는 부분이야, 물론 조나단도 헤어지잔 말이 진심은 아니었겠지만. 내가 조금 더 빨리 나 자신에게도, 조나단에게도 솔직해졌어야 맞는 건데. 내 행동이 조나단에겐 희망고문이나 마찬가지였던 거잖아, 그렇게 오래 끌지 말고 그냥 끝냈어야 했는데... 멀린, 크리스틴, 난 눈치가 없어도 너무 없나 봐, 대체 뭐가 문제인건지... 난 정말 천하에 나쁜 놈이야! 난 그냥, 절대..."

"에바, 네가 나쁘긴 왜 나빠. 뭐가 문제긴, 아무 문제없어." 크리스틴은 단호한 목소리로 그렇게 날 달랬어. "이 세상에 나쁜 사람들이 얼마나 많은데 눈치 좀 없는 것쯤이야 아무것도 아니야."

뭐, 그렇다고 해도, 지금 이 상황에서 내 기분이 조금이라도 더 나아지는 건 아니잖아.

"있지, 조나단은 내가 제임스를 좋아한다고 생각하는 것 같았어."

"그래? 넌 어떤 것 같아?" 크리스틴의 목소리에는 조금의 놀란 기색도 없었어.

다시 불편하게 속이 뒤틀리는 듯 한 기분이 들었어. "솔직히 요즘 좀 끌리는 건 사실인데... 있지, 사실 지금 이 말 하기 전까진 나도 내가 제임스한테 마음이 있는 줄 몰랐거든? 근데 멀린, 그 때 어쩌다 걔가 웃통을 벗은 걸 봐 가지고..."

"뭐? 언제?" 크리스틴은 잔뜩 놀란 목소리로 소리치다시피 물었어. 그러고보니 이 얘기를 크리스틴에게 하는 건 처음이었어. "뭔진 몰라도 뭔가 엄청난 사건이었을 것 같은데."

"아, 뭐, 그렇지." 나는 싱긋 미소를 지었어. 아직도 그 때 기억이 생생한걸. 눈을 감으면 바로 떠올릴 수도 있을 것 같아. 그대로 난 잔뜩 신이 나서는 그 때 락커룸에서 봤던 상의탈의 제임스 얘길 전부 털어놨지.

"그럼, 넌 걜 ' _좋아하는'_ 거야?" 크리스틴은 내 얘길 끝까지 듣고 다시 물었어.

"그런 것 같진 않아." 나는 정말 솔직하게 대답을 했어. "내가 좋아하는 건 걔가 아니라 걔 복근인 거지."

"흠..." 크리스틴은 그렇게 말을 흐렸어.

"내 말 안 믿는 거야?"

"음," 이 크리스틴에게서 받은 대답의 전부였어.

"그래, 안 믿는다 이거지," 난 장난스레 화난 목소릴 냈어. "알겠지만 내가 누구 얼굴에 주먹 날리는 거 하나는 잘 하니까, 네 반응 보니 내가 _범접할 수 없는_ 사람인건 맞나 봐?"

크리스틴은 그저 작게 웃음을 터뜨리기만 했어. 내 모습이 웃겨서였겠지만, 아무렴 어때.

그대로 난 크리스틴이 키에런과 점심식사하던 걸 마저 끝내고 올 수 있도록 스리 브룸스틱스로 돌려보냈어. 크리스틴은 한사코 나더러 같이 와서 점심 먹고 가라고 했지만 내가 누구야, 차라리 성으로 돌아가서 잠깐 운동장이나 한 바퀴 날고 싶다고 대답했지. 잡념을 지울 뭔가가 필요한 시점이었으니까.

성으로 돌아온 난 퀴디치 경기장으로 곧장 달려갈 생각이었지만, 그러고보니 저번 팀 연습 끝나고 나서 운동복을 기숙사 빨래통에 넣어 버리고 왔더라구. 적당히 마법을 쓸 수 있는 위치도 아니고 침대 구석 트렁크에 처박혀 있는 옷인데 어떡하겠어, 먼저 방에 가서 운동복부터 갖고 와야지. 어차피 월요일 아침에도 또 입어야 할 옷이니까.

그리핀도르 탑으로 향하는 길에 보니 하필이면 소리의 요정 피브스가 기사 갑옷에 막대기를 던져 대면서 길을 막고 있었어. 그 막대기에 괜히 찔리고 싶지 않았던 나는 평소 본, 빙 둘러 돌아가는 낯선 길을 골라 걸었어. 덕분에 일전에 골목을 잘못 돌아서 사람도 없고 처음 보는 이상한 길로 빠져버렸던 일이 생각나버리더라.

다행일지 이번엔 이 복도에 있는 사람이 나 혼자만은 아니었어. 먼지만 쌓인 텅 빈 복도 한편에서 남녀학생 두 명이 서로 바짝 붙어 안고 서 있더라구, 완전 자기들 세상에 빠져 버린 것처럼. 내가 시선을 흘끗 그쪽으로 돌렸을 때 마침 남자애가 한 손으로 여자의 목덜미를 부드럽게 안더니 그대로 고개를 숙여 부드럽게 입을 맞추기 시작했어.

"미친, 뭐야, 어떻게 된 거야!" 순간 그 두 사람이 키스하는 광경을 내 눈으로 목도한 순간 나는 나도 모르게 잔뜩 놀란 외침을 뱉어버리면서 두 손으로 입을 틀어막았어.

그 순간만큼은 진심으로 호그스미드에서 그냥 크리스틴이랑 키에런이나 점심밥이나 먹고 올 걸 하는 후회가 간절해졌어. 둘 사이에 끼여 있는 게 어색해봤자 지금만큼 어색하진 않을 거 아냐.

멀린, 대체 왜 나한테 이런 일들이 자꾸 일어나는 거야?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

안녕하세요 역자입니다

에바가 맞닥뜨린 저 광경이 뭘까요 두구두구두구 여튼그래서 다음챕터가 굉장히재밌습니다 대유잼

그나저나 에바는 결국 이렇게 조나단과 헤어졌네요:( 에바 감정선과 스토리라인을 보면 분명 좋은일이지만 조나단에겐 안타까워요 저아이도 어울리는 사람 만나서 사랑받고사랑하며 살 수 있었으면

그리고 번역하면서 들었던 생각이

1 에바가 소차를 보는 시각이 정말많이 편향돼있구나 소차는 에바랑 나름 공감대형성하려고 올리버우드얘기를 주로 꺼내는 것 같은데 그게 어째 에바에겐 징그럽게들려서 역효과가난것같네요:(

2 알버스는 어쩌다 천문학시간에 망원경을 부숴먹었을까..

3 키에런 성격 노잼인 줄 알았는데 오늘 장난거는거보니 재밌는친구네요 키에런이 좋아지기 시작함

좌우간 다음챕터는 시작부터 대유잼이라 기대가 됩니다:) 점검마치는대로 업로드할게용


	22. Chapter 21: 사실과 소문

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

21\. 사실과 소문

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"잠깐만... 이게 지금 무슨 상황인지 도저히 이해가 안 가는데..." 나는 어안이 벙벙한 얼굴로 앞에 선 두 사람을 빤히 쳐다보다 겨우 입을 열어 말했어.

자, 정리를 해 보자. 슬리데린 수색꾼 스코피어스 말포이가 리라 리날디와 사귀는 사이가 아니길 간절히 바라긴 했지만, 방금 내 두 눈으로 그 스코피어스와 로즈 위즐리의 열렬한 키스 장면을 보게 되다니... 물론 내가 그 둘을 잘 안다고 할 수는 없지만, 아무리 그래도, 대체 어떻게...

"에바... 아무한테도 말하면 안 돼, 응?" 로즈는 파란 두 눈을 그렁그렁하게 뜨고 내게 애원하다시피 말했어. 그새 로즈는 스코피어스의 손을 꼭 끌어다 잡고 방금보다도 더 가까이 붙어 섰더라. 난 한 발자국도 움직이지 못하고 있었는데 말야.

"우리 관계를 가족이나 친구들에게 터놓을 준비가 아직 안 됐거든요, 그러기도 싫고." 스코피어스는 상황을 빠르게 정리했는지 전혀 동요하지 않은 목소리로 차분하게 설명했어.

아, 게다가 그냥 어쩌다 키스까지 간 것도 아니고, 정식으로 사귀는 사이라는 거지. 오, 멀린.

"언니가 우리 아빠를 몰라서 그래," 로즈는 조금 더 자세한 설명을 이었어. "우리 아빠랑 스코피어스의 아빠가 학생시절에 사이가 정말정말정말 안 좋았단 말야. 전쟁 이후로는 그래도 서로에게 크게 날을 세우시지는 않지만... 스코피어스랑 너무 친하게 지내진 말라는 말까지 들었다니까."

"보면 '너무 친하게' 지내는 그 이상인 것 같은데..."

내 말에 스코피어스는 엷은 미소를 지었고 로즈는 작은 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 웃음이라고는 해도 잔뜩 경직돼있긴 했지, 로즈한테 뭐라고 할 순 없겠지만.

"언니는 우리 가족들이랑 많이 친하잖아," 로즈는 다시 그렇게 말을 했어. "절대로 절대로 말하면 안 돼, 응?"

"아, 하긴, 제임스 같은 애들이면..." 나는 순간 제임스 생각에 바짝 소름이 돋았어. 지금 이 상황을 알았다가는 어떤 반응을 보이겠어?

끔찍이 아끼는 자기 사촌동생이 슬리데린 수색꾼이랑 사귄다는 사실을 제임스가 알았다간 그자리에서 뒷목이라도 잡고 쓰러지겠지. 게다가 저번 경기에서 제임스는 말포이한테 진 입장이잖아? 사실 그 얘기를 하자면 어이가 없는 건 나도 마찬가지야. 멀린, 로즈 위즐리가 우리 그리핀도르 팀 패배의 주 요인이 되는 놈이랑 사귀고 있다니.

"절대 말하지 마, 에바!" 로즈는 잔뜩 걱정스런 표정으로 소리치다시피 다시 일렀어.

물론 내가 아무리 눈치가 없다고는 해도, "안녕, 제임스. 있지, 내가 지나가다 봤는데 네 사촌 중 로즈 걔가 말포이랑 키스하고 있더라. 너도 가족인 이상 알아야 할 것 같아서!" 이따위 헛소리를 지껄이진 않아.

"응, 절대." 나는 진심으로 그렇게 대답했어. "그래도 네가 꼭 말을 꺼내긴 해야 돼. 널 진심으로 아끼고 사랑하는 가족들이잖아."

만에 하나 제임스나 아니면 다른 포터나 위즐리의 귀에 로즈가 말포이랑 사귄다는 사실이 들어갔다간 나한테도 그걸 알고 있었으면서 꾹 입다물고 있었냐며 짜증을 내든 화를 내든 엄청 내긴 하겠지만. 아마 제임스는 말포이가 슬리데린이라는 데는 크게 신경 쓰지 않을 지도 몰라. 슬리데린이라는 것보다 슬리데린 팀 선수라는 데 더 열을 내겠지.

로즈는 그제서야 두 눈동자에서 겁에 지린 기색을 지워 내고 작게 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었어.

"말포이, 로즈한테 가볍게 접근하는 거라면 넌 나한테 먼저 한 소리 들을 줄 알아." 나는 퀴디치팀 주장으로서 말할 때나 쓰는 권위적인 목소릴 내어 경고를 했어. 우리의 행동수칙 제1강령, 슬리데린을 조심하라.

유감스럽게도 스코피어스는 조금도 동요하지 않은 것 같았어. 아, 그러고보니 쟨 반년동안 리날디한테 지시를 들었을 거 아냐? 리날디랑 비교하면 내 목소린 친절과 얌전의 극치겠지, 뭐.

"그럴 일 없습니다." 스코피어스는 단번에 그런 대답을 내놓았어. 그러고는 회색 눈동자에 애정을 가득 담고 옆에 선 로즈를 흘끗 쳐다봤지. "사실 제가 로즈를 좋아한 건 꽤 오래 전부터였거든요, 절대 안 놓아 줄 겁니다."

오, 스코피어스 말포이라는 사람한테도 감정이란 게 있긴 있는 모양이야. 누가 알았겠냐만은.

로즈는 그런 스코피어스에게 활짝 미소를 지어 보였어. 나는 잠깐 둘만의 시간을 줘야겠다는 생각에 일부러 벽 뒤쪽에서 활활 타오르고 있는 촛불로 시선을 돌렸어.

"조만간 얘기를 하긴 할 생각이야," 로즈는 다시 날 돌아보고 말했어. "다만 너무 성급하게 움직일 건 없겠단 생각이 들어서..."

"뭐, 알리기 전까지 또 이렇게 걸리는 일만 없으면 되지." 나는 작은 미소를 짓고 그렇게 말했어.

"지금까진 사실 운이 좋았죠." 이번엔 스코피어스가 입을 열었어. "다만 더 조심은 해야겠습니다. 로즈 동생이나 다른 사촌들한테 걸렸다간 무슨 짓을 당할지 모르니." 그 말을 하면서 스코피어스는 소름끼친다는 듯 몸서리를 쳤어.

순간 내 뇌리에 다른 질문이 떠올랐어. "대체 언제부터 그런 사이가 된 거야?"

그 말에 두 사람의 얼굴에 동시에 분홍빛 홍조가 띠기 시작했어.

"정확하게 말하면 한 서너 주 전쯤인데..." 로즈가 조용히 대답을 했어. "그 전부터 계속 도서관에서 같이 공부를 하긴 했어."

오, 그러니까 당장 며칠 만나고 말 그런 가벼운 관계는 아니란 말이지...

"그런데 지금까지 아무도 눈치를 못 챘다고?" 솔직히 말이 안 된다고 생각했어, 아무도 모른다는 게 사실상 불가능한 일 아냐? 이 학교에 위즐리 포터가 몇 명이나 있는데.

"설마 그렇겠어, 우리 둘이 붙어있는 건 자주 봤을 거야." 로즈는 다시 설명을 시작했어. "그 전까지는 보통 알버스랑 같이 공부를 했으니 걘 처음부터 알긴 알았지, 그래도 다들 우리가 학년 차수석이라서 그런가보다 하지 다른 게 있는 줄은 몰라. 사실 마법약은 알버스가 나보다 실력이 좋아서 알버스까지 셋이 같이 공부하는 게 보통이지. 스코피어스랑도 괜찮은 사이고."

"문제는 알버스보다, 제임스나 프레드 그 형들이지." 스코피어스가 단호하게 말을 잘랐어.

진심으로 동감이야.

방금 전의 일에다 겹쳐서 또 이 정도의 일을 알아버렸으니, 스트레스 해소를 위해서라도 꼭 날아 줘야 할 필요가 있겠어. 나는 그대로 발을 돌려 옅은 안개가 서린 그리핀도르 학생휴게실로 곧장 뛰어갔어. 정말 이상한 하루였어. 끔찍하다거나 그런 건 아니지만, 평소랑은 달라도 너무 다르잖아? 하긴 다시 생각을 해 보면 호그와트에 갇혀 지내는 이상 평범할 날이 단 하루도 없긴 하다만.

"소식 들었어, 에바!" 가레스가 학생휴게실로 들어가던 날 보고는 빽 소리를 질렀어. 가레스나 리처드나 똑같이 생겨서는 만면에 씩 미소를 짓고 있었어.

"소식? 무슨 소식?" 나는 괜히 평소보다 더 목소리 톤을 높여 물었어.

리처드는 왜 그러느냐는 눈빛으로 날 쓸어보면서 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "누나랑 그 후플푸프 자식 말이야, 프레드가 그러는데 그 놈이 누나를 찼다며?"

아, 멀린. 그 순간 내가 느낀 감정은 안도감이었어. 사실 소식이란 말을 들었을 때 가장 먼저 떠올랐던 건 내가 방금 두 눈으로 보고 온 그 소식이었거든, 로즈 위즐리와 스코피어스 말포이가 연인 사이라는 거 말야. 순간 벌써 다른 누가 그 사실을 알아버렸나 싶어 긴장했다고.

"아, 맞아." 나는 한 손을 내저으며 답을 했어. "이제 다 끝났어."

"그러게, 오래 못 갈 거라고 했잖아." 가레스는 그 말을 해 주는 게 뿌듯하기라도 한 건지 기쁜 얼굴로 말했어.

당연한 말이겠지만 내 동생들은 누가 날 찼다고 해서 불같이 화를 내거나 할 사람이 아니야. 사실 난 차인 건 아니지. 엄밀히 말하자면 오히려 내가 찬 꼴 아니야? 그 생각을 하자 다시 속이 불편해졌어.

리처드는 전적으로 동감한다는 듯 고개를 끄덕끄덕 하고는 어김없이 돌직구를 날려댔어. "솔직히 누나랑 그 놈 만나는 꼴을 보면 내가 다 지루해 죽는 줄 알았다고. 만나서는 한다는 게 공부하거나 공부 얘길 하거나, 둘 중 하나잖아. 키스란 것도 안 해 봤지?"

"두 사람 다, 서로한테 성적 매력 같은 건 못 느끼고 있다는 게 딱 보면 보였다니까." 가레스가 한술 더 떠 맞장구를 쳤어.

내가 왜 지금 이렇게 멀뚱히 서서 열다섯 살 먹은 동생들한테 성적 매력이니 키스를 하니 마니 하는 얘기를 듣고 있는 거지? 뭐, 그건 상관할 바가 아니겠고, 그러니까 이 애들마저도 나랑 조나단이 도저히 어울리는 커플은 아니었단 걸 진작에 알고 있었단 말이잖아. 뭐랄까, 좀... 나 자신이 너무 한심하단 생각이 들었어.

나는 그대로 두 손바닥에 얼굴을 묻었어. 양 손으로 따뜻한 기운이 퍼져나가는 게 느껴졌어. 나도 모르는 새 얼굴이 새빨개져 있었나 봐. "난 운동장에나 갈래, 지금 날지도 못하면 죽어버릴 것 같아."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

여느 때처럼 호그와트의 소식통은 웬만한 빗자루보다도 빠른 스피드를 자랑해줬어. 덕분에 월요일 수업이 끝나갈 때쯤엔 이 사람들이 전부 조나단과 내가 헤어졌다는 걸 알게 됐지. 크리스틴한테 들은 말로는, 그리핀도르랑 후플푸프 애들 몇 명이 모여서 떠든다던 소리가 조나단이 퀴디치엔 전혀 관심이 없어서 그걸 못 버틴 내가 결국 걜 차버렸다나 봐. 그래도 그 때 키에런이 바로 얘기를 했나 보더라, 조나단이 내가 자기보다 퀴디치를 더 좋아하는 것 같단 생각에 먼저 헤어지잔 말을 꺼낸 걸 거라고. 사실 맞는 말이지. 역시 래번클로 애들이 똑똑하긴 하다니까.

당연한 말이겠지만 호그와트 최고의 소문 제조기라면 단연 리라 리날디야. 자기 말로는 베로니카 레이드 ㅡ퀴디치 선수 선발전에 왔던 그 소갈딱지 있잖아ㅡ 한테 들었다고 하던데, 걘 또 내 동생이랑 아는 사이인 듯 하더라는 어떤 5학년 애한테 들었다고 하고. 그 대단하신 소문이 무엇이냐 하면 내가 제임스 포터와 아주 격정적으로 사랑을 나누고 있었더라는 말이야. 그걸 알게 된 조나단이 엄청난 충격을 받았고 그대로 내게 이별 통보를 했다 카더라, 그런 얘기지.

그 말 같지도 않은 소리를 들은 건 쉬는시간에 잠깐 화장실에 갔을 때였어. 덕분에 그 웃기지도 않는 이야기에 웃음소릴 내지 않으려 안간힘을 써야 했다구. 한편으로는 사실 소름끼치기도 했어. 조나단이 얼마나 좋은 앤데, 내가 조나단한테 그렇게 몹쓸 짓을 했다는 얘기가 퍼져나갔다는 사실 자체가 미안했어. 물론 어쩌다보니 조나단이 먼저 헤어지자는 말을 하도록 한 것도 맞고 그렇게 막 잘해줬던 것도 아니긴 하지만, 내가 대놓고 바람을 맞히진 않았잖아!

그렇게 월요일 저녁 식사 시간에는, 사실 놀라울 것도 없지만, 로즈와 릴리가 그리핀도르 테이블의 내 옆자리로 슬쩍 와 앉았어.

"물어보지 마, 무조건 절대로 아니야." 나는 그 둘이 무슨 말을 하려 입을 열던 참에 아예 말문을 막았어. 앞자리에 앉아 있던 크리스틴이 호박주스를 마시다 뿜을 뻔하고는 켁켁거렸어.

"봐, 내가 뭐라고 했어." 릴리는 왠지 모르게 아쉽다는 듯 입을 비쭉이며 말했어.

"우리 질문은 듣지도 않았잖아, 에바." 로즈가 그렇게 반박을 하면서 크리스틴에게 괜찮냐는 듯 시선을 흘끗 돌렸어.

그 질문이란 걸 뭐 듣고 말고 할 필요가 있나. 어차피 물어보려는 말은 내가 지금 제임스랑 사귀고 있냐는 말 아니겠어?

"다른 사람 연애사에 어떻게 그렇게 관심이 많아."

"언니가 남인가, 뭐." 릴리가 앉은자리에서 감자 몇 개를 집어 들며 장난스레 대꾸했어.

"그 관심을 좀 다른 데로 돌려 보는 게 어때?" 나는 그렇게 되받아치며 포크로 브로콜리를 콕 집어 입으로 가지고 갔어.

"그래, 로즈는 어때?" 크리스틴이 슬쩍 장난스런 말로 물었어. "로즈는 예쁘장하고 공부도 잘 하니까 인기 많을 것 같은데, 요즘 만나는 사람 없어?"

그 말에 로즈의 두 볼이 새빨갛게 물들어 빨간 머리카락과 거의 분간이 안 갈 정도로 붉어져버렸지만, 정말 다행인 건 릴리는 내 말을 반박할 거리를 생각하다가 크리스틴의 말을 제대로 듣지 못했다는 거야. 나도 모르게 안도의 한숨을 내쉴 뻔했어, 그냥 상황을 봤을 땐 너무 뜬금없으니 참긴 했지만.

"나만 그러는 것도 아닌데," 릴리는 조금은 감정이 상한 듯이 투덜거렸어. "다른 사람 연애사에 관심 많은 건 로즈도 마찬가지라구, 사실 우리 가족들 전부가 다 그런 참견쟁이들이긴 하지만..."

"말해봤자 입만 아 굳이 말하고 있으신가," 그 때 프레드가 어느새 릴리와 로즈의 머리카락을 두 손으로 헝클어뜨려놓으면서 등장했어. 그 둘은 프레드에게 찌릿 하는 시선을 쏘아보내고는 얼른 머리를 만졌어.

"우리 가족들 참견이야, 뭐, 수준 이상이지, 그럼." 그 뒤로 제임스도 이상한 미소를 만면에 짓고 따라 나타났어. 평소처럼 한 손으로는 머리카락을 헝클어버리는 모습을 보는데 이상하게 오늘따라 속이 불편한 느낌이 들었어.

"어떻게, 실연의 아픔은 견딜 만 하신가? 에바 루이즈?" 프레드가 잔뜩 걱정스런 표정을 하고 물었어. 물론 거기에 넘어갈 내가 아니지, 딱 봐도 눈만은 장난기가 가득한 눈빛이잖아.

나는 대답 대신 짜증스레 두 눈을 굴리고는 다시 브로콜리를 집어먹었어.

그러니 프레드는 장난스레 손가락으로 날 가리키는 짓을 하더라. "그 새파란 눈 데굴데굴 굴리지 마, 에바 루이즈."

"언니 미들네임이 루이즈야?" 로즈가 순진한 얼굴로 물었어.

그 말에 제임스와 프레드가 왁자하게 웃음을 터뜨렸지, 덕분에 주변 사람들이 대체 무슨 일인가 하는 표정으로 우리 쪽을 돌아봤고.

"그냥 프레드가 쟤 성질을 건드리려고 마음대로 지어서 부르는 거야. 진짜 미들네임은 레베카." 제임스는 내가 음식을 다 넘기고 입을 열기도 전에 대신 답을 마쳤어.

"에바 미들네임을 네가 어떻게 알았어?" 크리스틴이 작게 미소를 짓고 물었어.

제임스는 그저 어깨를 으쓱이고는 말을 이었어. "트리스탄이 무슨 얘길 하다가 한번 언급을 했었던 것 같은데ㅡ 아, 네가 수직낙하 연습을 하겠답시고 나무에서 떨어진 덕분에 다치고 구르고 엄마한테 혼났었다고."

아, 겨우 잊고 있었던 기억이었는데. 그 때 엄마한테 정말 크게 혼이 났었어. 아직까지도 이해가 가질 않아, 나무 꼭대기에서 뛰어내린 것도 아니고 그냥 낮은 가지 정도 높이밖에 안 됐는데 말야.

"뭐, 사실," 제임스는 말을 덧붙였어. "나도 비슷하게 혼난 적이 있어서, 뭐라고 할 순 없겠고."

"있지, 어쩌면 전까지는 오빠랑 언니가 그렇게 친한 사이는 아니었다는 게 오히려 다행일지도 모르겠어." 릴리가 뜬금없이 그런 말을 했어. "두 사람 다 안전보다는 퀴디치가 훨씬 우선이잖아? 같이 연습한답시고 날아다니다가 어디 부딪히거나 해서 이미 저세상 사람이 됐을지도 몰라."

사실 내가 집에서 형제들이랑 놀다가 얼마나 다쳤는지를 생각하면 정말 맞는 말이야. 우리가 어릴 때부터 친했다면 제임스는 아마 수십 번도 더 위험한 일을 벌이자고 날 잔뜩 꼬드겼을 거고, 난 매번 넘어갔을 거야. 그럼 정말 죽었을지도 모르지.

제임스는 날 보고 씩 미소를 지으며 장난스레 말했어. "다음 연습 땐 나무에서 뛰어내려보는 게 어때."

나는 그런 제임스에게 다시 미소를 지어보였어. 그러자 또 속이 잔뜩 불편해지는 기분이 들었어. 전에는 한 번도 느껴본 적이 없는 것 같은 그런 이상한 기분이야. 오늘 먹었던 게 몸에서 받질 않나 봐.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"드디어 나타나셨군." 제임스가 퀴디치 경기장 관중석으로 들어오는 날 보고는 여느 때와 같은 미소를 짓고 말했어.

"경기 시작까지는 아직 40분도 더 남았잖아!" 나는 그렇게 대꾸했어. "대체 왜 항상 나보다 일찍 나와 있겠다는 심보야? 아무 의미도 없는 걸!"

"내가 먼저 와 있으면 네가 도착하자마자 재밌는 표정을 지으니까." 제임스는 그렇게 말하며 씩 미소를 지었어. 이유는 모르겠지만 쟤가 지금 농담을 하는 것 같지는 않아.

평소처럼 제임스는 항상 끼고 다니는 플레이북을 들고 나왔어. 물론 내 것도 망토 주머니 안에 들어 있었지. 상대팀 경기를 볼 때 이런 노트도 없이 나오기란 절대 안 될 말이잖아?

저 공책을 보니까 션이 했던 말이 도로 생각나는 것 같아. ' _기술면에서는 너랑 포터가 거의 막상막하였지_ ' 라고. 전부터 제임스와 난 퀴디치 실력은 동등했던 거야. 내가 스스로 인정하고 싶지 않았을 뿐이지. 결국 이제서야, 제임스를 적이 아닌 친구로 보기 시작한 지금에서야 인정한 모양새였어.

이번 경기가 래번클로와 슬리데린의 경기인 만큼 크리스틴은 키에런이나 다른 친구들이랑 같이 래번클로 응원석으로 갔어. 그리고 그리핀도르 응원석에는 아직 나나 제임스 말고는 아무도 안 왔어. 사실은 그리핀도르 석 뿐 아니라 온 경기장에 사람이라곤 우리 둘뿐이었다는 게 맞지만.

"그것보다, 너, 그... 그 일은 어떻게, 괜찮냐?" 제임스가 왠지모르게 조심스런 목소리로 물었어. "그 뭐냐... 그랜트 걔랑, 그렇게 된 거."

나는 대답 대신 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 제임스는 내가 왜 웃는지 모르겠단 표정을 지었지. 차였다는 말에 웃다니, 내가 머리가 돌아버린 건지도 모르겠다는 생각을 하고 있을 지도 모르지.

"사실 난 조나단을 많이 좋아하지도 않았는걸." 나는 그렇게 설명을 시작했어. "물론 정말 좋은 남자긴 하지, 하지만..."

"퀴디치에 관심이라고 전혀 없는 놈이지." 제임스가 내가 하려던 말을 대신 해 줬어.

"맞아. 퀘이플이랑 순무가 뭐가 다른 건지도 모를 걸. 불쌍할 정도야."

사실 불쌍하단 말은 진심은 아냐. 머리는 정말 좋은 애니까 퀴디치 규칙이야 금방 익히고도 남겠지, 문제는 걔가 그러려고 하질 않는다는 거야. 물론 직접 그렇다는 말은 안 했지만, 크리켓을 더 좋아한다고 한 걸 보면 그렇지 않겠어?

사실 인정하기는 싫지만 조나단은 퀴디치가 얼마나 재밌는 건지, 아니면 내게 퀴디치가 어떤 의미를 갖는지를 이해해 보려는 노력조차 하지 않았어. 그저 신기하고 난해하다고만 생각했지. 걔네 부모님도 크게 다르진 않았어. 언젠가는 내가 환상에서 깨어나 퀴디치 선수가 되겠다는 게 그저 허황된 꿈에 지나지 않는다는 사실을 알게 될 거라고 생각하시는 분들이었다고.

"내가 한 말이니 당연히 맞겠지, 그럼." 제임스는 내 옆을 흘끗 쳐다보며 씩 미소를 지었어. "우리 같은 사람들은 연애를 해도 최소한 퀴디치를 좋아한다는 사람이랑 해야 하는 법이라고. 퀴디치란 게 우리 인생에 얼마나 큰 비중을 차지하는데."

"나 때문에라도 걔가 조금은 변할 줄 알았어." 나는 작은 한숨을 내쉬었어. "근데 조나단은 최소한 좋아해보려는 노력조차 하질 않더라. 과하다 싶을 정도로 배려를 하면서 그저 용납은 해 주겠다는 태도였어, 짜증나 죽는 줄 알았다구! 내 인생에서 퀴디치가 얼마나 중요한데... 걔랑은 퀴디치 얘기를 해 본 기억이 없어. 나도 생각이 없는 사람은 아냐, 꼭 열성 팬이 아닌 사람이랑도 얼마든지 잘 사귈 수 있어. 그 쪽에서 나한테 퀴디치가 얼마나 중요한지 이해하고 인정만 한다면. 조나단은 그런 사람은 아니었지."

이유는 모르겠지만 제임스한테 내 사생활을 너무 많이 터놓고 있는 듯 한 기분이 들었어. 아니지, 우린 친구잖아. 친구사이에는 서로 사생활 얘기도 하고 그러는 거지. 그치?

"그럴 줄 알았어, 역시 두 사람이 일등이구나." 자라가 다른 팀 선수들과 관중석으로 와 앉으며 인사를 건넸어.

"어째 넌 헤어지고 나서 더 얼굴이 좋아진 것 같다." 제임스는 다른 가족들에게 손을 흔들어 인사하고는 날 돌아보며 씩 미소를 지었어.

난 고개를 끄덕였지. "정말, 지금은 솔로인 게 훨씬 나아. 우선 내 목표는 우승컵이잖아? 만에 하나 슬리데린에게 우승컵을 뺏기기라도 했다간... 어우, 상상도 하기 싫어."

순간 제임스는 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸렸지만 곧 언제 그랬냐는 듯 표정을 펴고 몸을 숙여 내가 방금 꺼내 든 공책을 흘끗 들여다봤어. 그러고는 휘갈겨 쓴 글자들을 흘끗 읽어보는 듯 했어. 저 글씨를 쟤가 읽을 수 있을 지는 사실 미지수야.

"하퍼를 너무 높게 평가한 것 같은데." 제임스가 래번클로 파수꾼 얘길 적어놓은 걸 보고는 말했어.

"어, 그런가?" 나는 대답으로 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어.

"공을 던질 때 보면 어깨를 전혀 쓰질 못하고 손목만 움직이잖아."

"그거야 고치려면 고칠 수 있지. 그것만 빼면 에이스 파수꾼이잖아. 저 스카우트가 쟬 노리고 왔을 지도 모른다고 생각했는데." 나는 그 말을 하면서 경기장 건너편 관중석에 앉은 퀴디치 리그팀 스카우트들을 가리켰어.

"아님 말포이일 수도 있고." 제임스는 슬리데린 관중석을 째릿 노려보면서 말했어. 지금 말포이가 관중석에 앉아 있을 리는 없는데 말야, 당연히 팀 선수들이랑 같이 락커룸에 가 있지 않겠어?

또 파수꾼 얘기를 하니 트리스탄 생각이 나서 마음이 불편했어. 방학 때 오빠랑 그렇게 싸우지만 않았어도 지금쯤이면 편지가 한 통은 날아왔을 텐데. 나도 몰랐는데 무의식중에 오빠가 어떻게 지내고 있는지, 새 팀에서 트레이닝은 잘 하고 있는지 궁금해하고 있었나 봐.

경기가 시작하자되자 제임스와 난 래번클로와 슬리데린 양팀 선수들 모두의 행동 양식을 하나하나 적었어. 멍청한 우리 오빠 생각은 잠시 밀어 놓고 지금 당장 해야 할 일에 집중해야지.

"래번클로 팀은 전반적으로 저번 후플푸프전 때보다 상당히 좋아졌는데." 제임스는 두 래번클로 추격꾼 챙과 데이비스가 정확한 동작으로 퀘이플을 패스하는 걸 보고 말했어. "후플푸프랑 붙었을 때도 잘 하긴 했는데, 그 뒤로도 계속 연습을 했나 봐."

"우리도 주마다 전체 연습을 한 번씩 더 늘릴까?" 난 경기를 보면서 계속 불안한 생각이 들어 조심스레 물었어. 제임스 말대로 래번클로 팀 실력이 몰라보게 늘었어. 다음 경기에서 래번클로한테 져 버릴 순 없잖아, 우승컵이 그대로 날아갈 텐데.

"좋지, 슬리데린이 우승컵을 가져가는 꼴은 죽어도 못 보겠으니까." 자라가 목소리에 잔뜩 힘을 주고 말했어. "실수는 첫 경기 딱 한 번으로 족해. 우승컵은 우리 거야."

내 옆자리에 앉은 제임스의 몸이 살짝 굳어버린 게 느껴져. 분명 저번 경기에서 말포이가 스니치를 잡아내던 순간을 생각하는 걸 거야, 그 때 자기 기분이 어땠는지 그리고 자기가 팀 선수들을 실망시켰다는 그런 생각을 하고 있는 거야.

"래번클로랑 붙으려면 생각보다 힘들겠다." 릴리가 뒷자리에서 하늘을 슥 바라보며 말했어. 슬리데린과 래번클로의 경기는 이제 절정에 치닫고 있었어.

"맞아, 꽤 힘들 거야." 니코가 래번클로에서 골 점수를 내는 걸 보고 말했어. 이제 래번클로는 슬리데린과 점수차를 30점으로 좁혔어. 물론 아직 모르지, 퀴디치에서 30점이란 숫자는 그리 큰 게 아니니까.

"우리한텐 네가 있잖아, 훌륭하고 완벽한 주장이 있는데 뭐가 걱정이야." 제임스가 갑자기 씩 미소를 지으면서 한 팔로 자연스레 내 어깨를 둘러안았어. "우승컵을 못 타면 죽을 작정이라도 할 거잖아?"

멀린, 제임스가 웃는 게 원래 저렇게 멋있었던가? 어떻게 저걸 몰랐을 수가 있지?

그리고 제임스가 한 말 말야, 내가 훌륭하고 완벽한 주장이라는... 제임스 포터의 입에서 나온 말이라고 믿기 어려웠어. 그 말에 정말 기운이 났고 고맙다는 말을 다 표현할 수 있는 그런 답을 하고 싶었는데, 내 머릿속에 떠오른 말이라곤 "고마워," 가 전부였어.

경기가 진행되는 동안 필기를 하고 경기 상황에 대한 평을 주고받는 내내 제임스는 계속 왼팔을 내 어깨에 걸쳐 놓고 있었어. 그 팔이 누르는 느낌이 나쁘지 않았어, 오히려 좋았는걸. 망토를 입긴 했지만 제임스 팔이 더 따뜻했어. 편하다, 그 말이 딱 어울리는 기분.

"래번클로나 슬리데린이나 양쪽에서 호각인데, 쉽게 안 끝나겠다." 브리가 뒷자리에서 혼잣말하듯 말했어. 이제 래번클로가 30점 더 앞서고 있어.

브리의 말이 끝남과 거의 동시에 관중석에서 커다란 함성 소리가 들리고 곧 중계자가 소리를 쳤어. "래번클로의 리암 그린필드가 스니치를 발견했습니다!"

난 고개를 최대한 내밀고 그린필드를 바짝 쫓아가는 말포이를 눈으로 쫓았어. 스니치에는 아직 그린필드가 훨씬 더 가까웠지. 팔을 쭉 뻗고 공을 잡으려 했지만 그린필드의 손에 잡힌 건 공기뿐이었어. 바로 앞에서 날아다니던 작은 공을 아주 아깝게 놓쳐버린 거야.

말포이가 빗자루 절반 길이 정도 거리만을 남기며 쫓아왔을 때 그린필드는 발악하다시피 손을 뻗었다가 그대로 무게중심을 잃었어. 땅으로 떨어지진 않았지만 급하게 뻗었던 손으로 다시 빗자루를 잡았지. 하지만 그 사이에 말포이가 몸을 숙이고 팔을 뻗어 스니치에 훨씬 더 가까워질 수 있었어.

"말포이가 잡았습니다! 스니치가 잡혔습니다!" 중계자가 잔뜩 흥분한 목소리로 소리를 질렀어. "310대 190으로 슬리데린의 승리!"

난 그 점수를 공책에 받아 적었어. 옆을 보니 제임스도 똑같은 숫자를 끄적이고 있었어. 경기가 끝나자 제임스는 내 어깨를 안았던 팔을 도로 풀었는데 그러자마자 갑자기 쌀쌀한 한기가 들더라.

이번 경기에서 슬리데린이 310점을 더 가져갔으니, 이번 시즌에서 슬리데린이 지금까지 얻은 총점은 550점이었어. 다행히도 저번에 우리가 후플푸프전에서 크게 점수를 벌려 둔 덕분에 그리핀도르 총점이 580점으로 조금 더 높았지.

경기장에서 성으로 돌아오는 길에 브리와 자라가 잠깐 날 불러 세워 끌고 나왔어. 제임스는 잠시 의외라는 표정을 지었지만 곧 리처드와 가레스 그리고 다른 자기 가족들과 나란히 성으로 걸어갔어.

"에바, 내가 언니 사생활을 막 캐고 다니려는 건 아니야, 정말, 알았지?" 브리가 무슨 말을 하려는지 걱정스런 얼굴로 당부를 했어. "그, 소문 말야, 그럼 사실이야?"

나는 그 말이 무슨 뜻이냐고 묻는 얼굴로 브리를 빤히 쳐다봤어. 온 성을 뒤집고 다니는 소문이란 셀 수도 없이 많잖아. 여긴 호그와트니까. 오늘 아침에는 겜마의 동생 유안 피니간이 슬러그혼 교수님 망토에 불을 질렀다는 소문도 들었는걸. 뭐, 그 소문은 내가 봐도 사실인 것 같다만.

"무슨 소문, 자세하게 말해 봐." 난 그렇게 말했어.

"언니가 조나단이랑 헤어진 이유가 제임스 오빠랑 만나고 싶어서라는 소문이지, 다른 게 있나." 자라가 그렇게 대답을 해 줬어. 날 보는 눈빛은 마치 머리에서 촉수가 자라는 외계인이라도 보는 것 같은 그런 시선이었어.

그딴 소문은 대체 누가 낸 거야, 내 눈에 띄면 얼굴에 주먹이라도 날려버릴 거야! 협박도 아냐, 이미 전적도 있는 진심이라구.

"아니, 말도 안 돼, 당연히 아니지!" 난 그렇게 소리를 쳤어. "애초에 먼저 헤어지잔 얘길 꺼낸 건 조나단이었고, 이유는 우리가 서로한테 맞지도 않고 내가 걜 남자친구 좋아하듯 좋아하지 않아서였어!"

"근데 아까 보니까 오빠 팔에 안겨 있더만, 그래서 하는 말이지." 그렇게 말하면서 브리는 내 말이 무슨 뜻인지 모르겠다는 듯 눈살을 찌푸렸어.

"우린 그냥 친구야." 난 단호한 목소리로 말을 끊었어. 가는 길에 웬 구덩이가 있담, 애써 한번에 넘다가 발목을 삐고 싶진 않으니 옆으로 돌아가야겠어.

자라의 표정을 보니 이유는 몰라도 지팡일 꺼내 내게 무슨 마법이라도 걸어버리고 싶은 마음을 애써 누르고 있는 것 같은 그런 표정이야. 저게 무슨 뜻일지 조금은 신경을 써야 하는 걸까?

"에바, 우리 언니를 어떡할꼬." 자라는 목소리에 잔뜩 힘을 주고 말했어. "언니가 연애에는 문외한이란 건 알고 있었지만... 에바, 정말정말 중요한 말이니까 잘 듣고 새겨, 그냥 친구 사이에 그런 행동을 하진 않아."

브리도 옆에서 의미심장한 표정을 짓고 고개를 끄덕였어. "맞는 말이야."

흠.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

일요일 아침에는 조금 일찍 일어났어, 해야 할 운동이 너무 많았거든. 교수님들이 수업시간에 던져 주신 숙제의 산 때문에 요즘 운동을 통 못 하고 있었어. 최근에 쓴 약초학 에세이 몇 개를 보면 이젠 조나단이 검토를 못 해주게 된 바람에 그간 써 내던 것보다 훨씬 부족한 부분도 많았고.

약초학 수업 시간엔 그래도 조나단의 옆자리에 앉아서 같이 식물을 심고 관찰하긴 해. 일상적인 대화를 더 나누던 게 사라졌을 뿐이었지. 복도에서 만나도 대화를 하긴 해, 걔가 여전히 그렇게 다정하게 다가오는 게 난 어색해 죽겠지만. 신기해, 내가 꽤 큰 상처를 줬을 텐데.

그리고 릴리랑 리처드 문제도 남아 있잖아. 록산느가 전해 준 말에 의하면 조만간 그 진실게임인지 뭔지를 하겠다는 날짜를 잡아서 알려주겠대. 사실상 나한테도 꼭 오라는 말이지. 어우, 싫어. 물론 소차와 겜마만 없다면 가서 몇 시간 정도 앉아 있다 올 의향은 있었지만.

성으로 돌아가는 길에 리라 리날디가 슬리데린 팀 선수들을 대동하고 오는 걸 맞닥뜨렸어. 보아하니 경기장에 연습하러 가던 길 같던데. 지금 리라 얼굴에 올라온 저 표정을 보니 슬리데린의 다음 경기가 될 후플푸프와의 경기에 꽤 자신이 있나 봐.

"저리 옆으로 비켜, 우드." 리라는 그 차가운 목소리로 내게 지시를 내리듯이 말했어. "복도를 다 막고 있으면 어쩌자는 거야."

저 얼굴을 보니 또 속에서 화가 부글거렸어. 저번에 만났을 때 나한테 얻어맞고 코뼈까지 한번 부러졌으면 저렇게 무례하게 굴지도 못할 텐데.

"어제 경기 꽤 재밌더라," 난 너무 비아냥거리는 목소릴 내지 않으려고 노력하며 말했어. "여전히 그리핀도르에는 못 따라오더라만."

슬리데린 선수 몇 명이 자기들끼리 불만 섞인 말을 주고받았어. 오, 방금 그 말은 좀 위험한 발언이었나 봐. 리라의 눈앞에서, 심지어 다른 슬리데린 선수들까지 다 모인 앞에서 슬리데린 팀을 깎아내려야겠다는 게 좋은 아이디어는 아니었지, 인정해.

"뭐, 너희는 다음 래번클로전에서 어차피 밟힐 것 같던걸." 리날디는 목소리 톤을 잔뜩 높이고 빈정거렸어. "그리고 마지막으로 우리가 후플푸프를 누르고 나면 우리 슬리데린이 우승컵을 타겠지, 그 때가 되면 넌 또 사이드에서 우리가 컵을 타는 걸 지켜보면 돼, 네가 얼마나 좆같은 주장이었는지 좀 느끼길 바라."

어머, 멀린, 방금 쟤가 뭐라고 한 거야? 나는 그딴 소리 말고 가던 길로 빨리 꺼져버리라고 말하려고 입을 열었는데, 그 순간 정말 놀랍게도 다른 누군가 나보다 먼저 소리를 냈어.

"리날디, 그 입 좀 제발 닥치고 있을 수 없어?" 말포이였어, 차가운 잿빛 눈동자에 지루해 죽겠다는 기색이 역력했지.

그 말에 리날디의 얼굴이 새빨개지자 뒤에 서 있던 슬리데린 몇 명이 킥킥거리는 웃음소릴 냈어. 슬리데린 애를 안아버리고 싶단 생각이 이렇게나 강하게 든 적은 처음인걸. 당장 달려가서 스코피어스 말포이를 껴안아버리고는 리날디한테 한 방 먹이다니 넌 정말 훌륭한 사람이라고 말해 주고 싶었어.

"뭐?" 리날디는 숨도 못 쉬고 말을 내뱉었어. "어떻게 네가 나한테 닥치란 말을 할 수가 있어?" 보아하니 이전까지는 말포이는 물론이고 다른 슬리데린 애들도 리날디한테 그런 말을 한 적이 없었던 모양이야.

하지만 말포이는 그 말에 전혀 동요하지 않았어. "네가 내 주인이라도 되는 건 아니잖아. 주장이라고는 해도 지금은 경기장에 있는 것도 아니고."

그 말에 리날디는 잔뜩 놀라 입을 동그랗게 벌렸어. 그 웃긴 표정에 웃지 않으려고 얼마나 노력을 했다구. 안타깝지만 그 애타는 노력이 성공적이진 않았던 것 같지만.

나도 모르게 새나간 웃음소리에 리날디가 고개를 홱 돌리고 날 죽어라고 노려봤어. 저 시선을 보니 또 날 공격하기 좋을 만 한 껀덕지를 어떻게든 잡아보려는 거야. 물론 쟤가 누구야, 리라 리날디 아니시겠어. 아주 잘 찾아냈지.

"보아하니 드디어 착한 년 행세엔 포기했나봐? 포터가 그리 잘해주디? 밤마다 아주 환상적이겠어?" 리날디는 그러면서 내게 침을 뱉었어. "어제 보니 관중석에 딱 달라붙어 앉아서 아주 좋아 죽던데. 네가 그 후플푸프 놈한테 까인 것도 그 때문이었다며?"

이쯤 되면 나도 넓은 아량으로 그냥 지나칠 수는 없었지. 나도 공격 한 번은 하고 가야겠더라구. 내 수준 이하라는 건 알지만 애초에 리날디랑 내가 서로를 까내리는 데 공정했던 적이 있었나. 내가 먼저 그래 줄 생각은 추호도 없어.

"있지, 네가 무슨 발악을 하든," 난 리날디를 보고 씩 미소를 지으며 말포이 쪽으로 흘끗 시선을 돌렸다가 다시 입을 열었어. "쟤가 널 좋아하게 될 일은 _절대로_ 없을 테니 걱정하지 마."

그 말을 들은 리날디는 큰 충격이라도 받은 표정을 지었어. 그리고 난 그런 리날디를 뒤로하고 걸음을 돌려 반대편으로 당당하게 걸어갔지. 이번 판은 내가 이겼어. 그치?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

얼마나 바쁘게 살았으면 며칠 후가 발렌타인데이라는 것도 까먹고 있었어. 당일 아침 대연회장에서 빨간색 하얀색 분홍색으로 치장한 카드와 꽃을 사람들이 잔뜩 주고받는 광경을 보고서야 생각이 났지. 학생들이 샐비어 꽃으로 자기 연애사를 마구 표현하고 다니니 아무리 나라도 못 볼 수가 없더라구.

"이것 봐, 올리버가 나한테 줬어!" 소차가 분홍색 카드와 긴 줄기 끝에 달린 빨간 장미꽃을 내 코앞에 대고 흔들어댔어.

멀린, 장미 줄기에 가시 있잖아! 저걸 사람 눈앞에 들이댈 땐 좀 조심해줬으면 좋겠는데 말야. 발렌타인데이에 받은 꽃으로 사람을 찌르는 건 배려심 없는 행동이잖아.

"그러지 마, 에바 찌르겠다." 록산느가 포크를 들고 소차를 가리키면서 주의를 줬어.

"걔랑은 아직 만나고 있는 거야?" 난 그렇게 물었어. 소차가 진짜 우리 또래 남자애랑 상호적인 관계를 이어나가고 있단 말이지.

"오, 그럼." 소차는 기쁜 얼굴로 대답을 했어. "정말 멋있어, 그렇게 좋은 사람도 없을 거야. 아예 후플푸프 테이블에 엎어져서 정식으로 고맙다고 하고 올까도 생각했다구." 그렇게 말하며 소차는 윙크를 하려는 듯 했는데 윙크라기보다 얼굴에 잠깐 경련이 인 것 같았어.

그러고보니 내가 소차를 상대하면서 경련 한 번 일으킨 적이 없네. 솔직히 놀라워. 불만인 건 아냐, 경련이 건강에 좋은 것도 아니잖아.

곧 소차는 자리에서 일어서더니 후플푸프 테이블에 가서 보통 키 정도 돼 보이는 남자애한테로 갔어. 그 거리에서 그 남자애가 어떻게 생겼는지 잘 보이진 않았는데 머리카락은 밝은 갈색에 체격은 각진 편인 것 같더라. 록산느랑 난 소차랑 올리버 뭐라고 하는 남자애 둘이 뭘 하나 지켜봤는데, 곧 합체라도 하려는 듯 딱 달라붙어서는 혀로 레슬링이라도 하는 것 같은 그런 스킨십을 나누더라고.

웩, 보기 좋진 않아. 지금 식사 중인 애들도 많은데, 대연회장에서 저러는 건 좀 규제해야 하는 거 아냐? 물론 그런 규칙이 있었던 것 같긴 해, 이런 날엔 제대로 지켜지기가 사실 힘들다 뿐이지.

곧 록산느는 그 역겨운 광경에서 시선을 떼고 내게 물었어. "크리스틴은 어딨어?"

난 어깨를 으쓱이는 걸로 답했어. "몰라, 날이 날인데 어디 조용한 곳에서 키에런이랑 둘만의 시간을 보내고 있겠지." 난 후플푸프 테이블을 최대한 보지 않으려고 얼굴을 찡그렸어.

"그러고보니 겜마는?" 이번엔 내가 물었어. 겜마가 보이질 않는단 게 방금 눈에 띄었거든. 보통은 소차랑 록산느랑 같이 밥을 먹는데 웬일로 자리에 없담.

록산느는 무슨 의미에선지 느리게 눈을 굴렸어. "바보짓하러 갔지 뭐, 제임스한테."

테이블 저편으로 몸을 기울여보니 겜마가 제임스 옆에 앉아서 실없는 말을 계속 걸고 있었어. 짙은 곱슬머리를 가운데손가락으로 계속 돌리고 있었는데 이제 보니 아침부터 뭔가 다른 마법 같은 걸 써서 머리랑 화장을 한 모양이야. 그러고 앉아서 만면에 방긋 미소를 짓고 웃고 있었어.

제임스는 지루해 죽겠단 얼굴이었어, 조금 짜증난 것 같기도 하고. 난 그게 내심 기뻤어. 겜마도 저쯤 되면 그냥 포기할 법도 한데 왜 자꾸 저러는 거야? 저번에 소차가 제임스는 따로 좋아하는 애가 있다고 했던 말은 귓등으로 들었나 봐. 제임스가 좋아한다는 애가 누군지 나야 모르지만 사실 제임스가 걜 아직도 좋아하고 있을지는 의문이긴 해, 걔가 다른 사람이랑 사귀고 있다면 마음을 접었을 수도 있지.

근데 소차가 그 때 얘기하던 걸 보면 그럴 것 같지는 않고 말야. 한 사람을 그렇게 꾸준히 좋아할 수 있다는 제임스가 대단하단 생각이 들면서도 한편으로는 제임스가 그 여자앨 그렇게나 신경 쓰고 있다니 마음 한구석이 조금 불편하기도 했어. 대체 누구길래 제임스 포터가 그렇게 오래 많이 좋아한다는 거야?

아마 최소한 퀴디치를 좋아하는 애라는 것 정도는 알겠어. 제임스의 가족들은 보면 강하고 똑똑한 사람들이 많으니까 아마 제임스가 좋아한다는 애도 그런 성향일 가능성이 크겠지. 툭 치면 쓰러질 것 같이 생긴 애들한테는 원체 관심이 없으니까. 아, 그리고 최소한 슬리데린은 아니란 것도 알겠어. 잠깐, 아니지, 로즈가 스코피어스 말포이랑 만날 거란 것도 상상도 못 한 일이었던 걸 생각하면 슬리데린일 가능성을 완전히 배제할 순 없겠다.

요거트에 과일을 섞어 한 스푼 뜨려는 순간 처음 보는 부엉이 한 마리가 갑자기 날아와서 내 옆에 소포를 하나 내려놓고 갔어. 깨끗한 하얀색 포장지로 싸인 상자는 신발 한 켤레 정도 들어갈 수 있을 것 같은 크기였는데 발신인이 누군지는 어디에도 없었어.

"오오오, 에바," 록산느가 나보다도 더 신난 얼굴로 소리를 질렀어. "그거 설마 발렌타인 선물?"

나는 그 말에 코웃음을 쳤어. 그렇잖아, 내가 누구한테 왜 발렌타인 선물을 받겠어. "나한테 선물 같은 거 보낼 사람이 누가 있어? 남자친구도 없는데."

"널 좋아하는 사람이 보냈을 수도 있지." 록산느는 씩 미소를 짓고 그런 의견을 냈어. "열어봐, 열어봐!"

"오, 안에 뭐가 든 거야?" 크리스틴이 막 내 옆자리로 와 앉으며 물었어.

"나도 모르겠어." 내가 그렇게 대답을 하는 동시에 록산느도 다른 대답을 했어. "에바한테 온 발렌타인 선물."

크리스틴은 그 말에 흥미롭단 표정으로 날 쳐다봤어.

"록산느가 생각하기에 그렇다는 거야." 난 록산느를 살짝 가리키며 말했어. "내가 볼 땐 아니고. 그냥 우리 부모님이 보낸 소포일 걸."

"음, 열어 보면 알겠지?" 릴리가 갑자기 다른 쪽에서 나타났어. 얜 또 어디서 갑자기 온 거야?

나는 천천히 포장을 뜯기 시작했어. "다들 보고 실망하지나 마, 이게 뭐냐면ㅡ" 상자를 연 순간 난 말을 멈추고 헉 하고 숨을 들이쉬었어.

"수선화 다발이네," 크리스틴이 상자 안을 들여다보며 말했어. "정말 예쁘다."

상자 안에 들어있던 건 밝은 파란색 리본으로 묶인 노란 수선화 꽃다발이었어.

"내가 가장 좋아하는 꽃이야..." 나는 이게 대체 무슨 상황인지 어안이 벙벙해서 겨우 숨만 골랐어. 이게 다 무슨 일이야?

"누가 그걸 아나 본데." 릴리가 팔꿈치로 날 툭 찌르며 놀리듯 말했어.

"저 리본, 에바 네 눈동자 색이랑 같아." 크리스틴이 싱긋 미소를 지었어.

"쪽지 같은 건 없어?" 록산느가 잔뜩 신이 난 목소리로 물었어. 저편에서 몸을 거의 넘기다시피 해서 사실상 그리핀도르 테이블 위에 누워있다시피 한 자세였지. 팔꿈치는 소세지 그릇에 아예 닿아 있는데도 모르는 것 같더라.

박스 안을 다시 들여다보니 꽃다발 아래에 하얀 카드 하나가 놓여 있었어. 카드를 그대로 꺼내서 읽어 봤지. 그러자 기분 좋은 떨림에 얼굴이 달아오르는 동시에 심장은 점점 더 빠르게 뛰었어.

"뭐라고 써져 있는지 읽어줄 수 있어?" 크리스틴이 차분한 목소리로 물었어. 마치 홱 놀래키면 안 되는 야생동물을 다루는 것 같은 어조야.

난 목을 가다듬고 카드를 읽었어. "그대는 나의 골든 스니치입니다."

그러자 다들 동시에 환한 미소를 짓고 잔뜩 신난 소리를 냈어.

"오, 에바, 너무 로맨틱하다!" 크리스틴은 나보다도 더 들뜬 표정이었어. 사람이 저렇게까지 안절부절할 정도로 들뜰 수 있는 줄은 몰랐는데.

릴리는 밝은 미소를 씩 하고 지었어. "골든 스니치라... 기발하네."

"여러분?" 록산느가 갑자기 목소릴 냈어. "에바가 받은 꽃다발을 무시하는 건 아닌데, 음, 저쪽은 또 무슨 일일까?" 록산느가 가리킨 쪽에는 로즈가 커다란 꽃다발을 받은 걸 휴고, 알버스, 제임스, 프레드가 빙 둘러 싸고 있었어. 모인 남자애들 모두 표정이 떨떠름했지.

오, 저거 분명 좋은 징조가 아닌데.

"누구한테서 온 거야?" 로즈의 동생인 휴고가 꽃다발을 툭 가리키며 짜증난 목소리로 물었어.

로즈가 들고 있는 꽃다발을 자세히 보니 꽃 조합이 되게 신기하더라. 꽃 종류마다 딱 한 줄기씩만 넣어놓은 것 같은데, 그 중 몇 개는 만발한 꽃이라기보다 그냥 동그란 초록 식물이라고 하는 게 더 맞을 것 같았어.

"보낸 사람 이름 같은 게 없어." 로즈는 차분하게 대답을 했어.

내가 보기에 저 말은 분명 누가 보냈는지 모르겠다는 말이 아니라 그냥 발신인이 없다는 말이야. 저 꽃이 누구한테서 왔겠어, 스코피어스겠지. 로즈 위즐리한테 발렌타인 꽃다발을 보낼 수 있는 사람이 딱 걔 하나만 있다는 건 아니지만 두 사람이 비밀리에 연애중이라는 걸 생각하면 그게 가장 가능성 높은 시나리오 아니겠어?

로즈를 빙 둘러싼 가족들이 꽃을 보낸 자식을 어떻게 찾아낼 것인가 깊은 토의를 하는 사이 난 다시 내 눈앞에 놓인 꽃다발로 시선을 향했어.

 _그대는 나의 골든 스니치입니다_ _._

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다:)

이번편에서 가장 신경쓴 번역 탑쓰리

3 리라리날디의 욕

2 제임스를 향한 에바의 묘한 감정

1 _그대는 나의 골든 스니치입니다._

1 공동1등 스코피어스 대사. 게임온에서 등장하는 얘 성격상 다른기숙사에 학년도높은 에바에게 초면부터 반말을 까진 않을 거라고 생각했어요. 이 편은 저주받은아이가 나오기 훨씬 전에 업로드됐음을 생각합시당

아 그리고

이번편 작가의말에 의하면, 에바가 받은 수선화다발 있잖아요 이 수선화의 뜻이

새로운 시작, 짝사랑, 행복. 이고 수선화를 선물하는 행동이 '당신은 나의 하나뿐인 사랑입니다' 라는 뜻을 갖는다고 합니다.

아 그리구 로즈가 받은 다발에 한두송이씩 묶인 꽃들은 스코피어스가 로즈에게 느끼는 여러 감정을 표현했다고 하네요:) 스윗해라

지금은사실 겨울방학보충때문에 기숙사에 와 있어요:(

공부 열심히 하고 이번주주말 집에돌아갔을때 다음편 올릴수있도록 하겠습니당:)

22챕터 정말기대해주셔도좋아요 최고됨 진짜최고 가히 게임온 클라이막스가 22랑 23입니다 정말

이번챕터부터 게임온의진가가드러나죠 대잼 진짜대유잼 강력추천(


	23. Chapter 22: 맞아떨어진 퍼즐

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

22\. 맞아떨어진 퍼즐

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

산술점 교실까지 터덜터덜 걸어가는 내내 정신이 멍했어. 누군가 내게 꽃다발을 보냈잖아. 살면서 발렌타인데이에 꽃다발을 받아본 일은 처음이야. 남이 받는 걸 보기만 하다가 막상 내가 이걸 받아버렸으니, 뭘 어떻게 해야 할 지 하나도 모르겠어.

"야, 에바 루이즈, 너 괜찮냐?" 프레드가 씩 미소를 짓고 제임스를 넘어 몸을 숙이고 물었어. "혼이 반쯤 빠져나간 것 같은 얼굴인데."

나는 힘없이 고개를 끄덕이면서 제임스 옆자리의 의자를 끌어다 앉았어.

"그래서 그 꽃다발은 누가 보낸 거야?" 옆에서 크리스토퍼도 가방을 풀며 물었어.

"나도 몰라."

시선 끝으로 제임스가 또 이상한 미소를 짓고 있는 게 눈에 들어왔어. 그래, 저럴 줄 알았지. "누가 널 좋아하나본데."

그 말에 난 제임스를 향해 홱 고개를 돌렸어. "뭐?"

제임스와 프레드가 동시에 큰 소리로 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 크리스토퍼만은 날 배려해서라도 안 웃어줄 거라고 생각했는데 어쨌든 입가에 미소는 숨기질 못하더라구.

"누가 널 좋아한 적은 많지 않아?" 크리스토퍼는 차분하게 물었어.

그러고보니 누가 나한테 꽃다발과 카드를 보냈다면 보낸 사람이 누군진 몰라도 날 좋아하는 사람일 텐데, 어떻게 지금까지 그 생각을 못 했지? 이 학교의 누가 날 좋아한다고? 응?

아니, 근데... 난 누가 날 좋아해줬으면 하지는 않았는데. 봐봐, 내가 누구라도 날 좀 좋아해주면 좋겠다는 생각을 했다면 이런 일을 쭉 바라 왔겠지. 아냐, 잠깐만, 더 정확히 말하자면 누군지도 모르는 이상한 애가 날 좋아해주길 바라진 않았다고 하는 게 맞겠다. 그래, 그 꽃을 보낸 사람이 누군진 몰라. 이 학교의 누구라도 꽃을 보낸 사람일 수 있다는 거잖아! 3학년짜리가 보낸 걸 수도 있지, 어쩌면 슬리데린 애가 보냈을지도 몰라.

"아냐, 말도 안 돼!" 생각보다 내 목소리가 크게 튀어나와 버린 바람에 교실의 다른 학생들까지 순식간에 내 쪽을 돌아봤어. 멀린, 쟤넨 완전 소문제조기인데. 난 아직 학교 소문에 더 호되게 당해야 정신을 차리려나 봐.

제임스는 눈을 깜박이더니 고개를 슬쩍 기울이고 이상한 표정으로 날 쳐다봤어. "왜 말도 안된다고 생각해?"

"그야... 아니, 말이 안 된다기보다..." 나는 나름대로 열심히 설명을 했어. "그냥... 다른 사람도 아니고 '나'잖아."

"참나, 그냥 '너'라는 게 무슨 말이야?" 프레드는 내 말을 도저히 못 알아듣겠다는 표정을 하고 물었어. "그래, 너인데, 그게 왜?"

"아니... 그냥, 나잖아. 퀴디치를 빼면 딱히 특별한 게 없는 사람이니까."

프레드는 두 눈을 굴리더니 한 손으로 이마를 탁 쳤어.

"야, 네가 방금 한 말은 겸손하다못해 오만할 정도였다고." 제임스는 유감이란 표정으로 고개를 가로저었어. "다른 여자애들 같았으면 칭찬이나 좀 들어 보려고 하는 말이겠거니 생각하겠지만... 넌 그냥 평범한 여자애가 아니지."

어... 방금 그건 칭찬으로 들어야 하는 걸까?

크리스토퍼는 날 향해 미소를 지었어. "어쨌든 그건 네 장점이야."

이러니 여자친구가 크리스토퍼의 어떤 점에 빠진 건지는 안 봐도 알겠어.

"에바," 그렇게 날 부르는 제임스의 목소리가 다른 때와 달리 조금 이상했어. "넌 훌륭한 퀴디치 선수인 데다가 무지 예쁘게 생겼잖아. 그러니 널 좋아하는 사람은 수두룩할 거 아니겠냐고."

그 말에 잠시 심장이 멈춰버린 것만 같았어. 제임스가 날더러 훌륭한 퀴디치 선수래, 날더러 무지 예쁘게 생겼대!

"오."

프레드가 푸핫 하고 웃음을 터뜨린 마침 벡터 교수님이 교실로 들어왔어. 교수님은 날카로운 눈빛으로 프레드를 한번 노려보고는 교실 중앙의 교수님 자리로 걸어갔어.

수업이 끝나고 나서도 하루 종일 난 반쯤 넋이 나간 상태였어. 방금 받은 그 꽃다발과 쪽지 생각이 머릿속에서 떠나질 않는데 산술점 교실에서 나눴던 대화까지, 머리가 복잡해. 이 상황에서 뭔가가 계속 마음에 걸려. 딱 맞아떨어지지 않는 뭔가가 있단 말야. 근데 그게 그냥 꽃다발과 카드 때문인 건지 아니면 다른 뭔가가 더 있는 건지 감이 잡히질 않아.

오후에는 그리핀도르 탑으로 돌아와서 기숙사에 가방을 놔두러 가던 나를 쌍둥이 동생들이 붙잡았어.

"아까 아침에 꽃다발 들고 가던 거 봤어." 리처드는 여느 때처럼 말을 돌리지 않았어.

아, 이번엔 너한테 설교를 들으면 되는 거야? 고맙지만 이미 귀에 딱지가 앉을 정도로 들어서 사양해야겠는걸.

가레스는 옆에서 의미심장한 눈빛으로 리처드를 돌아봤어. "야, 다른 말로 시작해서 천천히 얘기 꺼내기로 한 거 아니었어?"

"돌려 말하면 누나가 알아들을 수 있을 것 같냐." 리처드는 그렇게 설명을 했어. 저 말이 조금은 기분이 나빠.

가레스는 알겠다는 몸짓으로 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그렇긴 하지. 자, 그럼, 누나한테 꽃 보낸 사람이 누구야?"

"슬리데린 퀴디치 팀이 보냈다. 됐어?" 난 어떻게든 이 둘에게서 빠져나가려고 비꼬듯이 대답했어. 꽃다발 특히 그 카드 얘길 동생들에게 하고 싶은 마음은 정말 추호도 하나도 없었던 말야. 이런 류의 어색한 대화는 이미 질렸다고.

"누구한테 온 꽃이야?" 리처드는 끈질기게 물었어. 저 둘은 날 추궁하는 데 아주 타고났단 말야. 둘의 얼굴을 보니 나란히 의미심장한 미소를 짓고 입꼬리를 올리고 있던 거 있지. 평소에 이런 표정을 잘 짓는 애들이 아니란 말야. 머리가 어지러웠어.

"그러는 너희는 누가 보낸 건지 알아?" 나는 반문했어.

"누나는 알아?" 리처드는 올라간 입꼬리를 내리지도 않고 내 말을 따라했어.

아오, 동생들이란.

"나야 모르지." 나는 화를 내다시피 하며 말했어. "그리고 내 일에 사사건건 참견하지 말아 달라고 수백번도 더 말했던 것 같은데? 꽃다발에는 신경 꺼."

그러고 여학생 기숙사 계단을 오르는데 저 아래서 가레스가 소리를 쳤어. "우리 누나가 꽃다발을 받았는데, 어떻게 신경을 안 써!"

방에 들어온 나는 가장 먼저 베드사이드 테이블로 달려가 여기 놔뒀던 꽃이 잘 있는지 확인부터 했어. 산술점 수업을 들으러 가기 전에 잠깐 그리핀도르 탑으로 돌아와서 꽃을 화병에 옮겨 넣어놨거든. 같이 온 카드도 테이블 아래 서랍에 소중히 넣어 놨어.

손끝에 닿는 노란 수선화 꽃잎이 마치 비단같이 부드러웠어. 수선화는 보고 있으면 즐거워지는 밝은 꽃이라 좋아. 우리 집 정원에도 엄마가 수선화를 키우는데 어릴 때부터 나는 정원에 심은 꽃들 중 수선화를 가장 좋아했어.

"방금 받은 꽃들 보고 있는 거야?"

그 말에 깜짝 놀란 난 굳은 몸으로 뒤를 돌아봤어. 방 안에 나 혼자만 있는 줄 알았는데 크리스틴이 무릎에 책을 펴놓고 자기 침대에 앉아 있더라구. 잔득 놀란 표정으로 날 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었어.

"그냥 물이 적진 않은지만 본 거야. 말려 죽일 순 없잖아." 난 조금은 퉁명스런 목소리로 대꾸했어.

"어머, 거짓말 안 해도 돼." 크리스틴은 자기 침대에서 내 침대로 넘어와 앉았어. "너도 궁금해 죽겠지?"

난 잠시 오늘 하루 일을 돌이켜보며 대답을 하지 않고 있다가, 결국은 인정을 했어. "뭐, 그런 것 같기도 해. 그냥... 누가 보낸 걸까?"

크리스틴은 크게 미소를 지었어. "짐작가는 데는 있는데."

"미리 말하는데 꽃을 보낸 사람이 제임스 아니냐고 할 생각이면-"

"그럼 넌 내가 하려던 말이 왜 하필 제임스라고 생각했을까?"

"아, 그야... 그냥..." 나는 말을 더듬었어.

지난 몇 달간 사람들이 나랑 제임스를 엮어대면서 우릴 더러 정말 잘 어울릴 거라고 하는 말을 지겹도록 들었으니까. 이번에도 당연히 그런 뻔한 얘기일 줄 알았지. 근데 그러고보면 그 시간동안 크리스틴은 단 한 번도 내게 제임스를 좋아하는 게 아니냐는 말을 한 적이 없었던 거야.

"난 그냥..." 나는 머릿속으로 할 말을 정리했어. "그런 말들을 내 동생들이나 릴리가 하도 했으니까. 록산느도 그랬고. 성 안의 다른 애들도 대부분이 그랬고."

크리스틴은 그저 내게 다 알겠다는 시선을 건네기만 했어. "난 이따 저녁에 키에런이랑 만나기로 해서 말야, 로맨틱한 날이니까? 그러니까 이따가 나랑 다시 얘기 마저 하자, 알았지?"

"딱히 더 말하고 싶진 않은데." 난 솔직하게 대답했어.

크리스틴은 그 말에 다른 대답 대신 몸을 기울여 날 확 끌어안았어. "그런 혼란스런 기분도 나쁘지 않아, 에바." 라고 속삭이면서.

크리스틴이 나가고 나는 서랍 속에 넣어뒀던 카드를 다시 꺼내 읽었어. _그대는 나의 골든 스니치입니다._

카드를 다시 서랍 안쪽에 조심스레 넣어 두고 이번에는 빈 양피지 조각을 꺼내 엄마에게 편지를 쓰기 시작했어.

 _사랑하는 엄마_ _,_

 _리처드와 가레스가 이미 알린 것 같지만_ _,_ _조나단이랑은 헤어졌어요_ _._ _아빠는 그래도 좋아하셨을 것 같은데요_ _,_ _조나단을 별로 마음에 안 들어하셨으니_ _._ _전 헤어진 일로 크게 속상하거나 하진 않은데_ _,_ _하나도 슬프지 않다는 게 마음에 조금 걸려요_ _._ _이래도 되는 걸까요_ _?_

 _조나단은 정말 멋진 사람이예요._ _많은 여자애들의 이상형에 들어맞는 그런 남자지만_ _,_ _저는 조나단한테 이성으로서 마음이 가질 않더라구요_ _._ _퀴디치를 좋아하지 않아도 괜찮다고 말하긴 했지만 사실 전 전혀 괜찮지 않았어요_ _. 저도 모르게 어느새_ _다른 퀴디치를 좋아하는 남자애랑 조나단을 비교하고 있더라구요_ _._ _처음엔 제가 그러고 있는 줄도 몰랐어요_ _._ _그래서 뭐가 뭔지 하나도 모르겠어요_ _._

 _사실은 제가 지금 이 편지를 왜 쓰고 있는지도 잘 모르겠어요_ _._

 _퀴디치 연습은 잘 하고 있어요_ _._ _저번 경기에서는 슬리데린이 래번클로를 이겨서 이제_ _30_ _점차까지 그리핀도르를 따라잡았어요_ _._ _저번 후플푸프전에서 점수 차이를 벌렸던 게 정말 다행이었다구요_ _._ _걱정만 하고 있기보다는 우리 팀이 다음 경기에 완벽하게 준비할 수 있도록 하는 데만 집중하려고 하는데_ _,_ _신경을 전혀 쓰지 않기가 사실 어려워요_ _._

 _사랑을 담아_ _,_

 _에바 올림_

 _P.S._ _아빠에게는 편지를 보여 주지 말아주세요_ _._ _부끄러워 죽을 지도 모르겠니까_ _._

편지를 보내러 부엉이장이 있는 서쪽 탑으로 가는 길에 복도에는 수많은 커플들이 붙어 서서 진한 사랑을 나누고 있었어. 오늘만큼은 반장들도 자기 일을 포기한 모양이야.

부엉이장 문을 열었더니 알버스 포터가 동그란 방 가운데 서서 낡고 구겨진 양피지를 이리저리 보고 있었어.

"안녕, 알버스." 난 높은 장대에 앉은 와플을 내 어깨 위로 부르며 인사를 했어.

알버스는 뭐에 그렇게 놀랐는지 순간 몸을 굳히더니 날 보고는 얼굴이 새하얘지더라구.

"에바, 오는 걸 못 봤- 아니, 못 들었는데." 알버스는 허둥지둥 말을 더듬으며 대답을 하더니 지팡이로 양피지를 툭툭 치고는 양피지를 접어 망토 주머니에 쑤셔 넣었어.

난 부엉이 간식으로 줄 만한 걸 찾아 망토 주머니를 뒤져 보고, 와플에게 건네줬어. 그리고 엄마에게 쓴 편지를 발에 묶어준 뒤 창 밖의 밤하늘로 날려보냈지.

"그 양피지는 뭔데 그렇게 숨겨?" 내가 물었어. 알버스답지 않게 행동이 이상한 게 괜히 이유가 궁금해지더라구. 봐, 나도 눈치가 그렇게 없는 건 아니라니까.

"아무것도 아냐." 알버스는 빠르게 대답을 했어. "그냥, 어... 조지 삼촌 가게 신상품이야. 그게 다야. 아직 테스트가 안 끝난 거라서."

이유는 모르겠지만 알버스가 하는 말이 거짓말이라는 직감이 왔어. 알버스도 내가 쉽사리 믿질 못하고 있다는 걸 알았는지 말을 더 덧붙이더라구. "자, 봐, 보여줄게."

알버스는 주머니에서 양피지를 다시 꺼내더니 내게 대놓고 보여줬어. 삼사학년 때 제임스와 프레드가 걸어 대는 장난을 하도 당해서 조지 위즐리의 가게 물건에는 나도 꽤 일가견이 있다고 자부했지.

난 두 손으로 양피지를 들어 이리저리 살펴보면서 접힌 자국을 펴 봤어. "아무것도 안 써있잖아." 라고 결국 결론을 내렸고.

알버스는 뜬금없는 미소를 지었어. "지팡이로 한번 톡 건드리면서 비밀을 드러내라고 주문을 걸어 봐."

난 의심스런 눈초리로 한 쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸지만 알버스는 정말 해 보지 않겠느냐며 고개를 끄덕일 뿐이었어. 그래도 알버스 포터는 꽤 믿을 만한 사람이잖아? 이걸 프레드가 건네줬다면 전혀 다른 얘기가 되겠지만.

"네 비밀을 드러내라," 나는 그렇게 조금은 바보 같은 말을 하면서 지팡이로 양피지를 톡 쳤어. 아무 일도 없을 거라 생각했는데, 놀랍게도 빈 양피지에서 잉크가 조금씩 나타나기 시작하더라구. 자세히 보니 그냥 잉크가 아니라 글씨였어.

"'방금 건 좀 실망인걸. 1학년 애들도 그보단 낫겠다.'" 나는 양피지에 올라온 글을 읽었어. 알버스가 푸핫 웃음을 터뜨렸지.

양피지에는 그것 말고도 다른 말들이 더 있었어. "'혼자 부끄러운 짓 하지 말고,'" 라는 말이 뜨더니, "'좀 더 창의적인 생각을 해 보지 그래, 힌트를 좀 줄 수도 있는데.'" 와 "'방금 그 말로 이게 열릴 줄 알았어? 정말?'"도 써졌어.

"봐, 그냥 양피지 장난감이라고." 알버스는 종이를 다시 내 손에서 가져가 주머니에 쑤셔 넣으며 말했어. "이제 휴게실로 갈 거야? 그럼 같이 가자."

휴게실까지 걸어가는 길에 우리는 퀴디치 리그 순위 얘기를 했는데, 그러다 갑자기 대화가 잠시 멈추더니 알버스가 뜬금없이 이런 물었어. "에바... 내가 지금 고민이 있는데 잠깐 들어줄 수 있어?"

"오, 어, 그래, 당연하지." 난 어색한 기분에 말을 더듬으며 대답했어. 퀴디치 문제가 아니면 내게 고민 상담을 하는 사람은 아무도 없었거든.

"있지, 나한테 친구가 한 명 있는데..." 알버스는 한 손으로 새까만 머리카락을 헝클면서 말을 시작했어. "이 친구가 뭔가 중요한 걸 나한테 숨기고 있는 것 같단 말야? 근데 내가 생각하는 게 맞다면 이 친구가 나한테 그걸 숨겨야겠다고 생각하지 않았으면 좋겠어. 무슨 말인지 알겠어?"

사실 어디선가 들어본 것 같은 말이었어. "그러니까, 네가 거기서 먼저 끼어들어 물어봐야 할지 모르겠다는 거지?"

"맞아." 알버스는 조금 속상한 얼굴로 대답했어.

그래, 그럴 줄 알았어. 이 가족은 다들 끼어들길 참 좋아한다니까. 애초에 그런 기질이 유전자에 내재돼있어서 본인들도 어쩔 수가 없는 건가 봐.

"제임스 일에는 항상 잘 끼어들면서 그래. 그 친구한테도 똑같이 하면 되잖아?" 나는 그렇게 간단한 결론을 냈어.

알버스는 작게 소리내어 웃었어. "제임스야 친형이니까 아무데나 편하게 끼어들 수 있지. 근데 이 친구 같은 경우는... 얘네가 숨기고 있는 게 내 생각대로라면 그게 문제야. 그 얘기를 쉽게 못 꺼내겠어."

난 잠시 알버스의 질문에 대해 다시 생각해보고 입을 열었어. "내가 고민 상담 같은 걸 잘 하는 사람은 아니지만, 네가 꼭 그 얘길 해야겠다면 그 친구한테 다른 사람들에게는 절대 말하지 않겠다고 약속을 해 줘."

알버스는 깊은 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 굳게 고개를 끄덕였어. 그 뒤로는 아무 말도 없이 걸어가다가, 초상화 구멍으로 향하는 모퉁이를 돌자 반대쪽에서 돌아 나오던 로즈 위즐리와 부딪힐 뻔했어. 머리카락은 평소보다 좀 더 부스스했고 입술색도 좀 더 진해진 모습이더라구.

"로즈, 잠깐 나랑 얘기 좀 하자." 알버스가 조용하지만 단호한 목소리로 말했어. 그러고는 한 팔을 잡고 로즈를 복도 저쪽으로 끌고 가더라. 덕분에 난 빈 복도에 혼자 남았지.

그 둘이 복도 저편으로 사라져가는 걸 보는데 머릿속에 순간 이 생각이 스쳤어. 로즈와 스코피어스가 서로 그냥 스터디 파트너일 뿐이라고 설명한 걸 알버스는 그대로 믿지 않았던 거야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

다음날 아침 와플은 엄마에게서 온 답장을 가지고 다시 날아왔어. 엄마는 내가 편지에 써 보낸 얘기가 꽤 중요하고 급한 문제라고 생각했나 봐.

 _사랑하는 에바_ _,_

 _내가 네 아빠를 어떻게 만났는지는 이미 몇 번이나 들었겠지만 이번에 다시 얘기를 해 줘야 할 것 같구나_ _._ _한번 읽고 나면 지금 네 상황을 조금 다르게 생각할 수 있게 될 거야_ _._

 _우리가 처음 만났던 건 네 아빠가 푸들미어 주전으로 막 활동하기 시작했을 때였단다_ _. 퀴디치 기자였던 나는_ _푸들미어의 새 파수꾼에 관한 기사를 쓰라는 지시를 받았지_ _._ _에바_ _, 20_ _분짜리 인터뷰가 끝나고 나는 그런 생각이 들었어, 이 세상에 남자가 이 사람 딱 한 명뿐이라도 절대 만나고 싶지는 않은 사람이라고_ _._ _도저히 견딜 수가 없는 거야_ _._ _근거도 없는 자만에 빠져 있는 거만한 성격에_ _,_ _고집도 무지 셀 거라고 생각했고_ _(_ _그래도 이거 하나는 정말 딱 맞았던 것 같구나_ _!)_ _퀴디치에만 너무 몰두해서 다른 데는 전혀 신경도 쓰지 않는 그런 사람일 줄 알았어_ _._

 _그런데 나는 이 사람이 정말 별로라고 생각했는데도_ _,_ _게다가 내가 쓴 기사의 내용도 그리 좋지만은 않았는데도 말이다_ _,_ _네 아빠는 어느새 날 좋아하고 있었던 모양이야_ _._ _그리고 얼마 뒤에 당신 생각이 머릿속에서 떠나질 않는다며 고백을 했지_ _._ _처음엔 그런 줄 정말 모르고 있었어_ _,_ _네 아빠는 날 쫓아다닌다고는 해도 그런 일에 능숙하지 않아서 그랬는지 종종 말싸움을 걸거나 심한 말을 하기도 했거든_ _._ _하지만 결국엔 네 아빠도 잘못하고 있었단 걸 알게 됐고, 나도 그제서야 이 사람을 오해하고 있었단 걸 알게 된 거야_ _._

 _에바_ _,_ _가끔은 마음이 뭘 원하는지 머리가 전혀 모를 때도 있단다_ _._ _정말 오랜 기간 동안 바로 눈앞에 있던 사실이라도_ _,_ _어떤 일이 일어나 상황을 보는 관점이 달라지기 전까지는 전혀 모르고 있을 수도 있는 거야_ _._

 _사랑을 담아_ _,_

 _엄마가_

엄마... 정말 그럴까요?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"꼭 가야 되는 거야?" 나는 크리스틴과 함께 4학년 여학생 기숙사로 내려가면서 볼멘소리로 투덜거렸어. 하필 릴리의 방으로 장소를 잡은 데는 이유가 있었어, 소차와 겜마한테 그 둘만 빼놓고 놀고 있다는 걸 들키지 않으려면 가장 좋은 곳일 테니까.

"가겠다고 했잖아." 크리스틴이 맞서 속삭였어. "리처드를 위해서라도 네가 가야지."

아, 크리스틴의 말을 들으니 또 생각이 났어. 지금 내가 이 유치한 모임에 가는 건 결국 리처드 연애사에 참견하는 거잖아. 안 그래도 참견쟁이들은 널리고 널렸는데 나까지 거기에 보태다니, 결국 문제를 더 키우고 있는 거 아니겠어?

"오, 다행이야, 안 빠지고 와 줬구나!" 문을 열자 릴리가 말했어. 그 뒤에는 록산느가 서 있었어. "조금 있으면 로즈도 올 거야, 간식을 좀 갖고 오겠다고 잠깐 내려갔거든."

"그리핀도르라면 약속한 말은 지켜야지." 나는 그렇게 대답했어. 크리스틴이 내게 잔뜩 못마땅한 표정을 지어 보이는 걸 보니, 나름 숨긴다고 숨겼지만 내 기분이 좋지는 않다는 게 목소리게 드러났나 봐.

릴리의 룸메이트들은 다들 어딜 갔는지는 모르겠지만 방 안에는 하나도 보이지 않았어.

그런 내 시선을 알아차렸는지 릴리가 말해주었어. "사실 다른 데서 모일 수도 있었는데 지금 이 모임이 우리에게 정말로 필요한 게 아니라 쓸 수가 없었어. 다른 애들한테는 잠깐만 나가달라고 부탁했지. 생사가 걸린 문제라고 뻥도 조금 섞어서."

곧 문이 다시 열리더니 이번에는 로즈가 들어왔어. "오, 와 줬네, 에바." 라고 날 보자마자 인사를 건네면서.

내가 오겠다고 했던 말을 그럼 아무도 안 믿었던 거야?

로즈는 어깨에 매고 있던 가방을 내려놓고 그 안에서 개구리 초콜릿 더미와 커다란 비스킷 상자 그리고 버터비어 몇 병을 꺼냈어.

방바닥에 둥그런 대형으로 자리를 잡아 앉고 나서는 크리스틴이 깃펜 몇 개를 베개로 바꿔놓았어. 로즈는 가져온 간식을 가운데다 밀어놓았지.

"자, 그럼 나부터," 록산느는 다른 말도 없이 바로 본론으로 들어갔어. "얼마 전에 리암 그린필드가 나한테 호그스미드 데이트 신청을 했어."

"그린필드면 6학년 아냐?" 릴리가 초콜릿 비스킷을 손에 들고 물었어.

록산느는 상관 없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱였어. "여자가 연상의 남자랑 연애하는 경우는 많잖아, 연하랑 만날 수도 있는 거지."

"그럼 대답은? 가겠다고 했어?" 로즈가 물었어.

록산느는 고개를 끄덕였어. "꽤 재밌을 것 같아서 말야. 성격이 원래 재밌는 애고 그렇게 못생기지도 않았잖아? 그나저나 릴리, 넌 이번에도 라이산더랑 다녀올 생각이야?"

와, 유창하게 대화를 이끌어나가는 저 능력은 정말 보고 배워야겠어. 처음엔 그냥 직설적인 화법이라고 생각했는데 지금 다시 보니 처음부터 릴리가 좋아하는 사람이 누군지 물어보려고 운을 띄웠던 거야. 정말 천재적인 아이디어였어.

릴리는 질문에 선뜻 대답을 하지 못했어. "글쎄... 음, 사실 걔랑은 워낙 어릴 때부터 친구다보니 데이트로 나갔을 때 너무 이상하고 어색했거든. 근데 부모님도 서로 친하시고 또... 좋은 애니까."

"릴리, 내가 정말 잘 아는데, 그냥 '좋다'는 느낌만으로는 아무것도 안 돼." 나는 그렇게 말했어. 내가 무슨 말을 한 건지는 말을 마치고 조금 후에야 알 수 있었지만. 그런 말을 하고 싶은 게 아니었는데, 릴리 얘기를 듣다 보니 조나단이랑 사귈 때의 내 모습이 생각이 났나 봐.

졸지에 방 안 모두의 시선이 날 향해버렸어.

"너도 뭐 좀 먹어." 결국 크리스틴이 개구리 초콜릿을 건네면서 정적을 깨 줬어.

"어, 고마워." 나는 중얼거리며 대답을 하고 초콜릿을 입 안에 쑤셔넣었어. 다른 이상한 말을 더 하지 않도록.

"그럼 라이산더 말고, 다른 관심 있는 남자는 없어?" 그렇게 물으며 로즈는 웃지 않으려고 하는 것 같았어. 입꼬리는 올라갔지만.

릴리의 얼굴에 옅은 홍조가 올라왔어. "음... 요즘 누가 날 좋아하는 것 같긴 해, 나도 그 사람을 좋아하는 것 같고. 워낙 내성적인 사람이라 대체 어떤 생각을 하는지 모르겠단 말야. 근데 좀 이상하긴 한데... 난 또 그런 점이 좋아."

"걔 이름이 뭔데?" 록산느가 바로 물었어.

"리처드." 릴리는 내 눈을 피하면서 대답을 했어.

"오, 잘됐다, 릴리." 난 그렇게 말하며 개구리 초콜릿 하나를 릴리에게 건넸어. "리처드도 널 엄청 좋아한다구, 그러니까 다음 외출 때 같이 가자고 해 봐."

릴리의 얼굴에 올랐던 붉은빛이 아까보다 더 진해졌어. "언니가 그걸 어떻게 알아?" 그러더니 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 이렇게 묻더라.

"그럼 내가 내 동생이 누굴 좋아하는지도 모를까 봐?"

순간 방 안의 모두가 움직임을 멈췄어. 저 밖에서 우는 귀뚜라미 소리도 들릴 것 같은걸.

"아, 그래," 난 퉁명스런 목소리로 인정을 했어. "제임스랑 알버스가 알려줬어."

"아하," 크리스틴이 말했어. "그렇다면 좀 말이 되네."

나는 그 말에 대한 답으로 크리스틴 쪽으로 베개를 던졌어.

"나도 할 말 있어." 그렇게 잠시 아무도 입을 열지 않다가 로즈가 갑자기 입을 열었어. 얼굴은 창백해져서 주근깨가 더 도드라져보였고 목소리도 덜덜 떨고 있었는데, 표정을 보니 뭔가 단단히 결심을 한 얼굴이야. 드디어 그 말을 꺼낼 생각이구나.

"내가지금사귀는사람이있어," 결국 로즈가 입 밖으로 꺼낸 말은 너무 빨라서 알아듣기도 힘들었지만. 문장이라기보다 암호같은걸.

"뭐?" 록산느가 말을 알아듣고 소리를 질렀어. "근데 왜 말을 안 했어?"

"누군데?" 이번엔 릴리가 잔뜩 궁금한 얼굴로 물었어.

"화내지 않겠다고 약속부터 해 줘."

"어... 우린 잠깐 나가 있을까?" 크리스틴이 내게 걱정스런 눈빛을 보내며 머뭇머뭇 물었어.

로즈는 괜찮다는 표시로 고개를 저었어. "아냐, 에바는 알아. 언니도 같이 들어도 괜찮아."

그 말에 록산느가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 눈썹을 치켜올리며 물었어. "에바가 안다고? 다른 사람도 아니고 에바가? 아니... 대체 어떻게?" 그리고 록산느는 설명 좀 해 보란 얼굴로 날 돌아봤는데, 난 대답 대신 로즈 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸어.

"에바 언니가... 봤거든, 내가 복도에서... 걔랑 키스하고 있던 걸." 로즈는 부끄러웠는지 얼굴을 새빨갛게 물들였어. 안쓰러울 정도였다구.

"멋있네," 록산느는 버터맥주 한 모금을 크게 들이마셨어.

"화내지 않겠다고 약속해, 응?" 로즈는 방금 그 말을 다시 반복했어. 손은 꼭 쥐고 입술은 세게 깨무는 모습이 잔뜩 긴장한 것 같아 안쓰러웠어. 아마 난 상상도 못할 정도로 긴장되고 떨릴 거야. 위즐리와 말포이 커플이라니. 듣기로 두 가족은 대대로 사이가 안 좋았다고 하던데 말야.

"우리가 왜 화를 내겠어," 릴리가 부드럽게 말했어.

록산느의 표정을 보니 이미 누구일지 추리를 시작한 것 같았어. 좋은 건지 나쁜 건지는 정말 모르겠어. 나는 걱정스런 눈빛으로 크리스틴을 돌아봤어.

"스코피어스 말포이니까, 내가 만나는 사람이."

그리고 정말 죽은 듯한 적막이 왔어. 말 그대로 다들 아무 소리도 내지 않는 그런 침묵이었지.

로즈와 눈을 마주친 순간 나는 작게 미소를 짓고 힘내란 의미로 고개를 끄덕여줬어. 이유는 잘 모르겠지만 지금 이런 사인을 줘야겠다는 기분이 들었거든. 로즈도 마주 엷은 미소를 지었어. 좋은 뜻인 것 같아.

곧 자세를 고쳐 허리를 꼿꼿이 피고 앉은 로즈는 전보다도 더 굳어진 목소리로 다시 말했어. "다들 생각하는 것처럼 그런 사람이 아냐. 나도 걔를 좋아하고 걔도 날 좋아하고, 그럼 끝인 거 아니겠어?"

"난 믿어지지가 앉아, 언니가 그런 남자랑 키스했다니." 길고 긴 침묵이 지나고 릴리가 입을 열었어. 그 말에는 왠지 모를 부러움 같은 게 살짝 녹아 있었지. 릴리의 말이 적막을 깨자마자 곧 다들 빵 터져서 웃기 시작했어.

"웅..." 로즈는 왠지 모르게 기분 좋아 보이는 표정으로 작게 한숨을 쉬었어. 로즈도 지금 이 방에 앉아 있긴 하지만 정신은 천 마일쯤 멀리 날아가 있을 거야. 천 마일까진 아니더라도 슬리데린 휴게실 정도 되는 거리에 가 있겠지.

"나는 정말 잘됐다고 생각하는데, 진심이야." 크리스틴이 버터맥주 잔을 들어올리며 로즈에게 말했어.

"말포이라고?" 록산느는 여전히 이해가 가지 않는다는 목소리로 말했어. "대체 어떻게 만나게 된 거야?"

로즈는 불타는 듯한 빨간 머리카락을 마찬가지로 새빨개진 귀 뒤로 넘기고 입을 열었어."9월에 약초학 숙제 때문에 우리 둘에게 필요했던 책이 겹친 적이 있어. 내가 막 책을 꺼내려던 순간에 걔가 와서 그 책을 낚아채간 일로 잠깐 말싸움이 있었는데 갑자기 그 책을 같이 보면 어떻겠냐는 얘기를 하더라구. 그러다 도서관에서 마주치는 일이 많아졌고, 둘 다 학년 차수석이다보니 같이 공부하게 되는 일도 많아졌거든. 그러다 크리스마스 방학이 지나고 다시 학교에 왔을 때 같이 책 하나를 찾고 있었는데... 나한테... 키스를 한 거야, 오래 전부터 널 좋아했고, 어떻게 말을 해야 할지 모르겠다고 하면서. 도서관에 계속 오던 것도 일부러 내게 말을 걸어 보려고 그랬던거라면서."

"근데 내가 어떻게 몰랐을까. 난 둘이 같이 공부하는 걸 보고도 그냥 언니도 똑똑하고 말포이도 똑똑하니까 서로 경쟁이라도 붙었나보다 했는데." 릴리가 혼잣말하듯이 중얼거렸어. 미리 눈치채지 못한 게 너무 속이 상하는 모양이야. 나랑 모임이라도 만들자고 해야겠는걸.

"알버스도 같이 공부하는 일이 많았어," 로즈가 다시 입을 열었어. "결국 눈치를 챘더라구. 생각은 꽤 오래 전부터 하고 있었던 것 같아, 나한테는 며칠 전에 얘기를 하고 갔어."

크리스틴이 다른 비스킷 하나를 집으면서 물었어. "알버스가 화내거나 하진 않았어?"

로즈는 고개를 가로저었어. "화는 안 냈어, 셋이 같이 공부하면서 알버스도 스코피어스랑 꽤 친해졌거든. 친구라고 하기엔 무리가 있는 것 같아도 사이가 나쁘진 않으니까."

"그럼 언니는 언제부터 말포이를 좋아했는데?" 릴리가 물었어.

그리고 진정되는 듯 하던 로즈의 얼굴이 다시 새빨개졌지. 목까지 선명한 분홍빛으로 물든 것 같아. "그 책 때문에 잠깐 싸웠을 때부터 쭉."

내가 그렇게 로맨틱한 사람은 아니지만서도 방금 그 말은 정말 낭만적이었던 것 같아.

"다른 가족들에게는 어떻게 말할 생각이야?" 크리스틴이 물었어.

로즈는 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸리며 대답했어. "모르겠어. 뭐랄까... 사실 가족 분위기 자체는 기숙사간 차별을 두는 게 아니라 그냥 슬리데린이었다면 아무런 걱정도 없었을 텐데, 스코피어스는 말포이잖아. 아버지와 할아버지는 죽음을 먹는 자였고 또 전쟁 때 우리 엄마를 고문했던 사람이 스코피어스의 이모할머니였으니까."

"그래도 할머니는 우리 아빠의 목숨을 구해 준 사람이잖아." 릴리가 부드러운 목소리로 다른 얘길 꺼냈어.

"응, 알지." 그래도 로즈의 목소리에는 여전히 걱정이 많았어.

"그래도 말해줘서 고마워." 록산느는 그 말을 하고 다시 입을 열었어. "선뜻 말하기가 어려웠을텐데, 솔직하게 말할 수 있다니 멋있어. 난 어떻게 받아들여야 할 지 모르겠지만 그래도 다른 사람도 아닌 네 인생이잖아. 그리고 조만간은 남자애들한테도 알려야 할 거야. 알버스는 이미 눈치챘다고 했으니 제임스 프레드 휴고 이 셋만 상대하면 되겠네. 다들 크게 신경 안 쓸 거야, 걱정하지 마. 아니면 내가 나서서 신경 끄라고 해 줄게!"

로즈는 밝은 벽안을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "어우, 생각도 하기 싫어. 이제 다른 주제로 좀 넘어가자. 그런 의미에서 에바, 언니한테는 누구 없어?"

어떻게 이렇게 순식간에 나로 주제가 바뀔 수 있지? 놀라서 순간 몸이 굳어버렸을 정도였어. 보아하니 커뮤니케이션 능력은 로즈도 만만치 않나 봐.

나는 고개를 가로저었어. "없어, 다른 것보다 당장 퀴디치에 집중해야 하잖아. 래번클로와의 경기가 코앞인데 완벽하게 준비해야지."

사실은 말은 그렇게 하면서도 머릿속으로는 제임스를 떠올리고 있었어. 한 팔로 자연스레 내 어깨를 끌어안고 특유의 능글맞은 미소를 짓는 제임스를 말야.

"언니..." 릴리는 베개에 어깨를 폭 기대면서 투정하는 소리를 냈어.

"미안하지만 지금은 연습이 최우선이니까," 난 열심히 반박을 했어. "우승컵을 타려면 이번 경기에서 무슨 일이 있어도 반드시 이겨야지!"

릴리가 무슨 말을 중얼거리자 다른 애들이 모두 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 난 정말 모르겠는데 말야. 릴리가 한 말을 정확히 듣지도 못했으니 더 어리둥절했지. 기분이 좋지 않아.

"그럼 눈에 들어온다 싶은 남자도 없어? 최소한 귀엽다거나, 잘생겼다거나, 섹시하다거나?" 록산느가 능글맞다는 표현이 어울리는 그런 웃음을 띠고 나를 정통으로 노려 질문을 던졌어.

순간 머릿속에 갑자기 웃통을 벗은 제임스의 모습이 떠오르면서 얼굴이 확 달아오르는 느낌이 들었어. 멀린, 몸은 정말 좋아 보이던데.

"있구나!" 록산느가 빨개진 내 얼굴을 보고 한건 건졌다는 듯 신나게 소리를 질렀어.

대체 왜 내 얼굴은 시도때도 없이 새빨개지고 난리인지, 정말 마음에 안 들어. 록산느 정도 피부면 갑자기 얼굴에 홍조가 올라도 크게 티가 안 날 텐데.

릴리는 베개에 기대고 있던 고개를 들었고 크리스틴은 턱을 괴고 있던 손을 풀었어.

"난 있다고 한 적 없는데." 나는 그렇게 말하며 개구리 초콜릿을 집어 크게 한 입 물었어. 지금까지 먹은 초콜릿 칼로리를 다 빼려면 내일은 평소보다 두 배는 더 달려야겠는걸.

"퀴디치 선수야?" 록산느가 심문하듯이 물었어.

릴리가 당연하지 않겠느냐는 듯 고개를 끄덕였어. "그렇겠지, 에바가 좋아하는 사람이라면."

"그렇지, 근데 조나단 같은 경우는?" 록산느가 반박에 나섰어. "퀴디치를 좋아하지도 않는 사람이었잖아."

아, 그렇지. 결국은 또 이 얘길 꺼내야 하는 거야?

"결국은 헤어졌잖아."

"그래, 그럼 최소한 퀴디치를 좋아하긴 하는 남자라고 하지 뭐."

"난 아무 말도 안 했다니까." 난 끝까지 같은 말을 반복했어.

"크리스틴, 혹시 몰라?"

크리스틴은 아무 말도 못 해주겠단 뜻으로 두 손을 들어보였어. "그래도 친구로서 지켜줘야 할 비밀을 누설할 순 없어서."

다른 애들에게는 충분한 답이 됐나 봐, 다시 내게로 별 질문을 다 던져 대더라구.

"머리카락이 갈색이야?" 록산느가 다시 추궁을 했어.

"말 안 할 거야."

"그럼 금발?"

이번엔 대답을 하지 않았어.

"흑발?"

그렇지, 석탄 색 같은. 그래도 부드러워 보이던데. 물론 이 말을 입 밖으로 꺼내진 않을 거야. "몰라."

"저번에 꽃다발이랑 카드 보낸 그 사람이야?"

"난 그걸 보낸 사람이 누군지도 모르는데." 난 논리적 허점을 짚어 냈어.

그 때부터 쏟아지는 질문은 조금씩 유치해졌어. 질문이 꼬리에 꼬리를 물고 나가더니 가방을 들고 다니냐, 호박주스를 좋아하냐, 조개껍데기를 모으는 취미가 있냐, 래번클로 팀에 그 귀여운 5학년 애냐는 것까지. 그런 질문들에는 다 대답을 했어. 앞의 것과 비교하면 직접적인 정보는 없는 것 같았거든.

"혹시 스니치 타투 같은 게 있어?" 릴리가 뜬금없이 그런 질문을 던졌어.

"어, 어떻게 알았어?" 난 그렇게 반문을 했다가, 곧 내가 방금 무슨 말을 꺼냈는지를 알아차리고 그대로 얼어붙었어. 오, 망할, 히포그리프. 난 진로를 오러로 잡지 않은 게 정말 다행이었어, 심문에는 한심한 정도 이상으로 처참한 실력을 보였을 거야. 지금까지 던져 댔던 질문은 전부 내가 입을 다물고 있던 걸 풀어 놓으려고 일부러 던졌던 게 분명해. 다들 너무하잖아!

릴리는 재밌어 죽겠다는 듯 입을 떡 벌렸어. "나야 당연히 알지, 우리 오빠니까! 근데 언니는 어떻게 알았어?"

"제임스가 타투를 새겼다고?" 로즈가 놀란 듯 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물었어. "근데 왜 아무도 말이 없었어?"

"야, 진짜 대박이다!" 록산느는 자기가 더 기쁜 목소리로 소리를 질렀어. 저렇게 눈을 크게 뜬 건 처음 보는 것 같은데. 사실 좀 많이 당황스러웠어, 어쩌다 사실을 얘기해버린 게.

크리스틴은 씩 미소를 짓더니 고개를 끄덕였어. 이제 '친구로서 지켜줘야 할 비밀'같은 건 없다는 건가 봐. 뭐, 내가 내 입으로 제임스를 좀 다르게 보고 있다는 말을 꺼냈으니 말야.

난 다른 말을 하려고 입을 열었지만 다들 내 말을 듣는 분위기가 아니었어. 입이 귀에 걸리도록 함박웃음을 짓고는 내가 순간적으로 내뱉어버린 말에 대해 계속 떠들어댔는데 그 사이로 "잘 어울린다니까!" "퀴디치" "그럴 줄 알았어!" 같은 말이 언뜻언뜻 들렸어.

"크리스틴, 어떻게 그렇게 날 배신할 수 있어, 실망이야." 난 옆으로 도끼눈을 흘겼어.

대답 대신 크리스틴은 씩 미소를 지어보였어. "다들 그 말이 나오길 얼마나 기다렸는데. 이제는 털어놔 줄 때도 되지 않았어?"

"잠깐만!" 그러다 릴리가 소리를 지르자 모두가 순식간에 하던 말을 멈췄어. "근데 오빠한테 스니치 타투가 있는 걸 에바 언니는 대체 어떻게 알았어?"

난 두 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 얼버무렸어. "그냥, 퀴디치 하다가."

"저번에 어쩌다 둘이 이른 아침에 연습하러 나온 적이 있었는데 락커룸에 들어갔다가 셔츠를 벗은 걸 봤대." 크리스틴이 대신 답을 해 줬어.

록산느는 지금까지 3분은 내내 얼굴에서 미소를 감추지 못하고 있었어. 이 정도면 턱이나 입꼬리가 아플 만도 한데 말야. 릴리도 잠깐 얼굴 좀 푸는 게 어떻겠냐고 할 정도였다구.

"근데 왜 다들 날 그렇게 제임스랑 엮고 싶어 하는 거야?" 내가 뜬금없이 질문을 던졌어. 사실 내 입장에서는 그게 궁금해지는 게 당연한 일일 텐데, 지금까지는 한 번도 제임스의 가족들이 왜 그토록 내가 제임스랑 사귀었으면 하고 바랐는지 궁금하진 않았던 것 같아.

앉아 있던 아이들 중 제임스의 가족인 세 명이 서로 시선을 주고받았어. 릴리가 입술을 살짝 깨무는 걸 보니 머릿속으로 답을 정리한 것 같아. "언니가 좋으니까." 가 릴리가 한참 생각에 잠긴 뒤 내놓은 답이었어. "다들 언니를 좋아하니까. 우리 가족들 전부. 그리고 서로에게 정말 잘 어울린다는 건 누가 봐도 알 수 있을 거고. 아니면 두 사람이 잘 어울린단 말을 그 많은 사람들이 왜 했겠어? 장난이라고만 생각하지 말고 언니도 생각을 해 봐, 응?"

나는 두 눈을 꽉 감아버리고 손으로 얼굴을 감싸버렸어. "근데 나도 모르겠다구, 내 마음이 어떤 건지... 갑자기 너무 많은 게 변해버려서 대체 뭘 어떻게 받아들여야 할 지 하나도 모르겠어."

크리스틴이 한 팔로 내 어깨를 안는 게 느껴졌어. "그런 혼란스런 기분도 나쁘지 않아." 라며 며칠 전 내게 해 줬던 말을 다시 속삭여주면서.

나는 작은 한숨을 내쉬었어. 크리스틴이 내 친구인 게 정말 다행이야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

생각을 해 봐라, 라. 다들 내게 생각을 한번 해 보라는 말을 했었지. 그래서 정말 곰곰이 생각을 해 보고 있었어. 운동장을 달리고 있으니 머리가 훨씬 맑아진 기분이야. 다른 날이었다면 퀴디치에 좀 더 집중을 했겠지만 오늘은 한번 지난 몇 달간 한 번도 안 해 봤던 그런 생각들을 해 보려구.

지난날 저녁 제임스에 대해 나왔던 말들을, 그리고 내가 관심을 갖고 있단 말을 나도 모르게 흘려버린 그 대화를 곱씹어봤어. 타투 얘기가 나왔었지.

맞아, 제임스의 타투. 골든 스니치를 그린 이유가 수색꾼으로 뛰는 게 좋아서라고 했지. 그래, 수색꾼... 골든 스니치...?

나는 머릿속으로 빠르게 각 기숙사의 수색꾼들을 모두 떠올려봤어. 말포이는 로즈랑 사귀고 있고, 후플푸프의 수색꾼은 여학생이고, 래번클로 수색꾼인 그린필드는 록산느에게 호그스미드에 같이 가자는 말을 했다고 했지.

'그대는 나의 골든 스니치입니다'라는 말 있잖아... 그러고보니 수색꾼이 쓸 수 있을 만한 문장이잖아? 그 생각을 하는 순간 머리가 어지러웠어. 그래, 생각하기 그리 어려운 것도 아니었는데...

근데 저번에 겜마랑 소차가 그랬잖아, 제임스는 이미 좋아하는 애가 따로 있고 쉽게 마음을 접지 않을 거라고. 근데 또 생각해보면 겜마를 제외하면 다들 내게 하루가 멀다하고 제임스랑 잘 어울릴 거란 말을 던져 댔지. 다들 그런 말을 하는 데는 정말 다른 이유가 있지 않았을까? 그냥 제임스의 가족들이 날 좋아해서, 아니면 둘 다 퀴디치를 좋아하니까, 라는 이유가 아닌 다른 게 더 있을 수도 있잖아. 예를 들면... 제임스 포터가 날 좋아한다는 걸 다들 알고 있어서라던가.

그 순간 나는 빠르게 달리던 걸음을 멈췄어. 덕분에 하마터면 바닥으로 굴러서 호수에 빠질 뻔했지. 대왕오징어가 내게 조심하라고 말해 주는 듯이 촉수 하나를 느릿하게 움직였어.

이번엔 앨범 넘기듯이 지난 학기 내내 제임스와 나눴던 대화를 하나하나 떠올려봤어. 슬리데린과의 경기에서 지고 나서 울던 날 안아줬지. 그러다 포터가 아닌 제임스라고 부르란 말을 했었고. 그 누구에게도 보여주지 않았던 플레이북을 내게 보여줬고. 딱히 특별한 이유도 없이 조나단을 싫어하는 것 같았고. 날더러 훌륭한 퀴디치 선수라고 했지. 내게 예쁘게 생겼다고 했지.

자라랑 브리가 했던 말도 있었잖아? "그냥 친구 사이에 그런 행동을 하진 않아."라고.

순간 온몸에 왠지 모를 따뜻한 기운이 퍼지면서 심장이 마구 뛰기 시작했어. 지금까지 눈앞에 두고도 몰랐던 사실이 드디어 눈에 들어왔던 거야. 제임스가 그런 말을 했던 적이 있지, 난 '바로 코앞에다 들이밀어줘도 직접 말만 안 하면 하나도 모른다'고. 리처드가 릴리를 좋아한다는 얘길 하면서 했던 말이긴 하지만 동시에 자기 얘길 하고 있기도 했던 걸까?

아침바람을 맞아 차가워진 손을 두 볼에 가져다 대 보니 얼굴이 따뜻하게 달아올라 있었어. 볼 뿐만이 아니야, 온 몸이 열이 나는 것처럼 뜨겁고 얼얼해서 어지러울 정도였어. 그리고 나도 모르게 소리내어 깔깔 웃으면서 커다란 미소를 짓고 그 자리에서 빙그르르 돌았지. 내가 이런 행동을 하다니 정말 믿기지 않아, 보통은 소차나 겜마 같은 애들이나 그렇지 난 아니었거든. 그런데 그게 이런 기분을 한 번도 느껴 보지 않았으니 당연히 그랬던 거였어. 롤모델로 삼은 퀴디치 선수들에게는 물론 조나단과 사귈 때도 이런 느낌은 한 번도 없었는데.

마치 전기가 찌릿 하고 흐르는 것처럼 전율이 일었고 난 제자리에서 돌던 걸 멈췄어.

"오, 멀린..." 그대로 숨이 턱 막혀 버린 것만 같았어.

그리고 나는 성까지 곧장 달려왔어. 지금까지 살면서 그렇게 빠르게 달렸던 적이 없는 것 같아. 문 앞이랑 움직이는 계단 그리고 초상화 구멍 앞에서만 잠깐 속도를 늦췄을 뿐 내내 전력 질주를 했던 거야. 휴게실을 지나면서는 대체 무슨 일이냐며 묻던 브리랑 니코와 부딪힐 뻔하기도 했어.

방문을 활짝 열어젖혔더니 안에는 크리스틴만 책을 보고 있더라구, 나머지는 다들 아침을 먹으러 대연회장에 간 것 같아. 오, 멀린께 감사할 일이야.

"크리스틴..." 호숫가에서부터 성을 지나 계단까지 쉬지 않고 달려온 나는 거칠게 숨을 쉬며 입을 열었어.

"응? 왜 그래?" 크리스틴은 내 목소리가 그 어느 때보다도 당황했다는 걸 알고 걱정스레 물었어.

"나, 제임스 포터를 좋아하나 봐..."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

그래 에바 장하다 드디어알아내다니 짝짝(

자 이제 마음을알게되었으니 뭘해야한다? (본격 역자가 주인공 부추기는 픽

저개인적으로 오늘의명대사 릴리의 "혹시 스니치 타투 같은 게 있어?" 뽑겠습니다

재밌게 잘 읽어주셨길 바라요:) 다음챕터도 대유잼이니 기대해주세요:D


	24. Chapter 23: 호그와트의 소문은 틀리지 않는다

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

23\. 호그와트의 소문은 틀리지 않는다

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

제임스를 좋아한다는 내 고백 아닌 고백에 크리스틴이 답을 하기까지는 몇 초가 걸렸어. 그 답이 뭐였나면, 꺅 하고 소리를 지르더니, 침대에서 뛰어내려와서, 기쁜 얼굴로 두 팔로 날 꽉 껴안는거야.

"그래, 그럴 줄 알았다니까!" 크리스틴은 내 말이 뭐가 그렇게 기뻤는지 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. "드디어 알았다니 내가 다 뿌듯하다."

"맞아, 넌 알았을 텐데." 난 무거운 한숨을 쉬었어. "나만 빼고 다들 알았을 텐데."

크리스틴은 날 안았던 팔을 풀고 두 손으로 내 어깨를 붙잡더니 내 눈을 똑바로 쳐다봤어. "아냐, 제임스는 모르지."

"제임스도 날 좋아하는 게 맞지?" 난 확답을 얻고 싶어 그렇게 물었어. "난 지금까지 그걸 전혀 몰랐고?"

그 말에 크리스틴은 방금 전보다도 더 기뻐 죽겠다는 표정을 지었어. "오, 거기까지 알아낸 거야?"

"한 10분 전에." 난 작은 미소를 짓고 고개를 끄덕였어. "걔가 날 좋아한다고 생각하니까 너무... 너무 기뻤어. 아무 이유도 없이 그렇게 기분이 좋아지진 않잖아. 또 같이 있을 때 속에서 뭔가 울렁거리는 것 같은 느낌이 자꾸 들기도 했고... 그런 걸 곰곰이 생각해보니 답이 나오더라구. 이런 걸 줄은 정말 몰랐어, 나는 이런 기분이 처음이라."

물론 전부터 제임스가 꽤 잘생겼단 생각은 하고 있었어, 눈이 있고 귀가 있는 마녀라면 누구든 안 그러겠어. 다만 제임스가 자꾸 보고싶은 마음이 드는 게 그저 몸이 좋아서, 말고 다른 이유가 있었을 줄은 몰랐다는 거야. 제임스와 함께 있는 시간이 즐거우니까 계속 함께 있고 싶었던 거였지. 가족들이랑 크리스틴을 빼면 어떤 말이라도 편하게 털어놓을 수 있는 그런 사람이었고, 내 그런 말들을 다 이해하는 사람은 제임스 딱 하나뿐이었으니까.

크리스틴은 눈물을 글썽이기까지 하면서 입이 귀에 걸리도록 미소를 지었어. 크리스틴이 이렇게나 들뜬 모습은 키에런에게 사귀자는 말을 들었을 때 이후로 처음 보는 것 같은데 말야. 물론 나도 호숫가 한가운데서 깔깔 웃으면서 제자리돌기를 했으니 뭐라고 할 처지는 아니겠지만.

"제임스한테는 뭐라고 말할 거야?"

나는 대체 무슨 말이냐고 묻는 표정으로 크리스틴을 쳐다봤어. "지금 당장 제임스 코앞에 달려가서 내가 널 좋아한다고 말하고 오라는 거야? 나도 내가 걔를 좋아한다는 걸 방금 전에 알았는데?"

크리스틴은 내 눈을 마주 똑바로 바라봤어. "당연하지."

"그런 말을 어떻게 해!"

크리스틴은 깊은 숨을 들이쉬더니 침대에 앉아 보라고 손짓을 했어. 잘 펴놓은 이불 위에 나란히 앉아 크리스틴은 다시 말했어. "에바, 제임스가 널 얼마나 좋아하는데. 네가 자기를 친구 이상으로 봐 주기만을 아주 오래 전부터 기다렸다고. 그러니까 최대한 빨리 말을 해 주는 게 맞지."

"그치만..." 난 무슨 말을 해야 할 질 몰라 말끝을 흐렸어.

"넌 제임스의 어떤 점이 좋아?" 크리스틴은 다시 그 질문을 던졌어.

크리스틴에겐 마법 고고학자나 유물사학자보다 상담사가 더 어울릴지도 모르겠어. 매번 내 얘기를 들어주고 조언도 해 주잖아? 상담료라도 줘야 할 것 같다니까.

"음," 나는 천천히 말을 시작했어. "내 생각이랑은 전혀 다른 사람이니까. 그 성격이 오만한 게 아니더라구. 자기 실력이 자신이 있고 자존감이 높은 거였지. 그게 좋아. 자기랑 생각이 다른 사람이랑 논쟁하는 걸 피하려고 하지도 않고. 내 퀴디치 실력을 괜히 의식하거나 하지 않는 것도 좋아. 항상 싸우긴 하면서도 서로 실력을 존중하는 그런 관계였잖아. 가끔은 너무 지나칠 때도 있었지만. 뭐랄까... 나랑 제임스는 서로를 정말 잘 아는 것 같아. 이유는 모르겠지만 그렇게 말싸움을 하면서도 함께 있는 게 좋아. 자꾸 같이 얘기하고 싶어지고. 당연한 말이겠지만 퀴디치를 좋아하는 사람이란 것도 좋아." 마지막 말을 하면서 난 씩 미소를 지었어.

내 말을 들은 크리스틴의 표정이 전보다도 더 단호해졌어. "그래, 좋아. 그럼 이렇게 생각을 해 보자, 넌 제임스를 좋아하지?"

난 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸렸어. "아까 말했잖아."

"그래, 넌 제임스를 좋아하지, 제임스도 널 좋아하고. 그럼 대체 뭐가 문제야?"

"너무 빠르지 않아? 나도 내 마음을 알게 된 게 방금 전이었는데!"

"서로가 서로를 좋아하는데 그럼 복잡할 게 하나도 없지, 에바. 그냥 편하게 호그스미드 외출 때 같이 가자거나 같이 공부를 하자거나 하는 말부터 해 봐."

개인적으로 그럼 제임스와 내 사이가 '복잡하지 않은' 게 맞을지 너무 궁금한걸. 물론 크리스틴이 한 말은 틀린 말이 하나도 없었어. 제임스와 내가 서로 좋아한다면 그 다음 단계로 가는 게 당연한 결론 아니겠어?

하지만 내 머릿속엔 끔찍한 생각 하나가 툭 떠올라버렸어. 크리스마스 방학 때 션 오마라가 내게 무슨 말을 하고 갔는지 제임스는 아직도 모르고 있었잖아. 오, 어떡해.

"안 돼, 못 해." 난 가슴 한켠이 쿡쿡 찔리는 느낌에 짧은 숨을 내쉬었어. 방금 전까지는 마치 구름 위를 걷는 것만 같은 기분이었는데 이젠 죄책감과 걱정이 더 앞서버렸어.

"에바," 크리스틴은 짜증스레 날 불렀어.

"아니, 말은 꺼내겠지만." 난 급하게 말을 바꿨어. "션이 내게 무슨 말을 했는지 먼저 터놓지 않고는 좋아한단 말도 못 꺼내겠다는 뜻이었어. 우리 둘 다 강력한 주장 후보였는데, 결국 내가 이긴 건 전 주장이 날 좋아했기 때문이었다는 거, 제임스도 알 권리가 있지."

크리스틴은 입술을 살짝 깨물었어. "난 별로 그러라고 하고 싶진 않은데. 제임스는 모르는 게 나을 지도 모르지 않아?"

"내가 제임스였다면 알고 싶을 것 같아." 난 그렇게 말을 했어.

크리스틴은 진지한 얼굴로 날 다시 쳐다봤어. "정말 그렇게 생각해? 네가 그토록 이루길 원했던 일을 해내지 못한 게 네 능력과 실력이 부족해서가 아니라 바보 같은 전 주장이 개인 감정에 치우쳐 좋아하는 사람을 골랐기 때문이란 걸 알게 된다면, 넌 기분이 어떨 것 같아?"

음, 그렇게 설명을 하면... 글쎄, 더럽겠지. 하지만...

"그래도 말은 해야지. 난 사실을 감추면서는 절대 제임스랑... 그, '시작'을 하지는 못할 것 같아. 꼭 내가 제임스한테 감정이 있는 게 아니었어도 그 사실은 얘기해 주는 게 맞는 거지. 제임스라면 내게 말을 했을 거야. 다만... 오늘은 못 하겠어. 나도 좀 생각을 정리하면서 이게 정말 내가 원하는 게 맞는지 생각할 시간이 필요하다구."

"너무 오래 끌지만 마." 크리스틴은 그렇게 충고를 해 줬어. "제임스는 널 정말 오래 전부터 좋아했고 넌 지금 싱글이니까..."

나는 크리스틴의 말을 똑똑히 들으며 고개를 끄덕였어. "오래 걸리진 않을 거야, 약속해."

그리고 방문이 활짝 열리더니 소차가 왈츠 같은 걸 추면서 걸어들어왔어. 바로 뒤에는 겜마가 있었구.

"에바! 이것 봐, 방금 우리 언니가 보내 준 거야!" 소차는 또 다른 게 있을 수 있을까 싶었던 낡은 잡지를 들고 있었어. 역시 표지에는 아빠 사진이 있었지. "이 화보 좀 봐봐, 어쩜!" 소차는 그런 감탄사를 연발하면서 내 코앞에 대고 잡지를 들이밀었어.

난 잡지를 보지 않으려고 최선을 다해 노력했지만 소차의 운동 신경은 생각보다 빠르더라구. 언뜻 보니 아빠 이름이 그렇게 유명하지도 않을 때, 한 주전 선수로 처음 계약했을 때쯤인 것 같은 아주 오래 전 사진이었어. 운동장에 서서 빗자루에 기대고 서 있는 자세였는데, 정말 당연한 말이겠지만, 웃통을 벗고 있었어. 그보다 더 최악은 다른 후보 팀 선수들이 젊은 아빠의 볼과 가슴에다 흙을 묻혀 놓은 게 아주 가관이었단 거야.

나는 침대에 그대로 주저앉아서 손바닥으로 눈을 가렸어. "멀린, 그런 건 제발 딸한테는 들이밀지 말아 달라고오오!"

"봐, 겜마, 진짜 잘생기지 않았어?"

어우, 대체 나한테 왜 이러는 걸까?

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

엄마한테 보낸 편지에 한번 썼던 것 말고는 아무에게도 얘기는 안 했지만, 래번클로와 붙어야 할 다음 경기가 사실 걱정이 많이 돼. 우리 팀 실력을 못 믿는건 물론 아니야, 자랑스러운 선수들이지. 다만 총점과 최종 순위가 마음에 걸렸던 거야. 그리핀도르가 앞서고 있긴 하지만 슬리데린이 아주 좁은 점수차로 바짝 쫓아오고 있었으니까. 래번클로와 다음 경기를 치르고 나면 그대로 우승컵의 주인이 결정되는 거잖아.

크리스마스 방학 전에 리처드와 함께 짰던 경기 전략이 우리 팀에 정말 잘 맞긴 했지만, 래번클로와 경기가 있기 전에 좀 더 집중해야 할 부분이 더 있었어. 지금도 좋지만 좋은 것만으로는 안 돼, 완벽해야지.

바람은 차고 하늘은 어두웠지만 난 경기장으로 걸어나왔어. 일부러 이른 시간에 나온 특별한 이유는 없었어. 웬일로 평소보다 40분 더 일찍 일어났기 때문에, 정도. 일어나자마자 연습 생각이 났고, 연습 생각을 하니 다음 경기 생각이 났고, 그래서 다시 잠들 수가 없던 거 있지. 당장 경기장으로 뛰어나가야 할 것만 같은 기분이 들어서 그대로 달려왔어.

난 빗자루를 꺼내다 말고 잠시 시선을 고정했어. 어느새 나뭇결이 많이 울퉁불퉁해져 있더라. 그래서 클리퍼를 꺼내 빗자루를 조금 손봤어.

결을 정리한 뒤 클리퍼를 다시 제자리에 놓고 있는데 갑자기 락커룸 문이 홱 하고 열렸어. 제임스 포터가, 날 좋아하고 또 내가 좋아하는 제임스 포터가, 내 눈앞에 바로 그 자리에 서 있던 거야. 그러고보니 어떻게 생각을 못 했을 수가 있지, 제임스도 아침 연습 때 약속보다 이른 시간에 나와 뛰거나 운동을 하거나 스트레칭을 하잖아.

"오늘따라 일찍 나왔네." 제임스는 잔뜩 놀란 목소리로 말했어.

난 락커 문앞에 서서 추격꾼 장갑 한 켤레를 제임스에게로 던졌어. 제임스는 내가 던진 장갑을 아무렇지도 않게 받아 내 쪽으로 다시 던졌지. 난 날아오는 장갑을 한 손으로 잡아 락커를 보지도 않고 뒤로 던져서 작은 락커 안으로 장갑을 던져넣었어.

제임스가 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. "실력 과시라도 하고 싶었어?"

"네가 못 하는 걸 내가 한다고 그렇게 심통이 날 건 없잖아?"

"누가 못한다고 그래?" 제임스는 웃기지도 않는다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤어. "나는 눈 감고도 하겠다."

괜히 던진 말은 아니더라, 정말 할 수 있더라구. 물론 나도 눈 감고 던지는 건 어렵지 않게 해냈으니까 결국은 비긴 거지만.

제임스가 날 보고 미소를 지었어. 그 미소에서 난 나를 보며 웃는 제임스의 두 눈에 뭔지 모를 무언가가 더 있다는 걸 처음으로 알 수 있었어. 그리고 그렇게 웃는 걸 보면 이상하게 속이 울렁거려. 아찔하지만 기분이 나쁘지는 않아. 이상했어.

"에바, 잠깐 나랑..." 제임스가 무슨 말을 시작했지만 곧 락커룸 문이 열리고 자라가 잔뜩 놀란 표정을 하고 뛰어들어왔어.

"너 괜찮냐?" 제임스는 그런 자라를 보고 미간을 좁히며 물었어.

"방금 니코가 브리한테 호그스미드 데이트 신청했어!"

"뭐?" 제임스와 난 동시에 소리를 질렀어.

"브리랑 휴게실에서 나오고 있는데 니코가 갑자기 오더니 이따만한 꽃다발을 주면서 다음 외출 때 자기랑 같이 나가지 않겠느냐고 했다니까!"

"다음 방문 한 번이 한평생인 건 아니잖아." 난 곰곰이 생각을 하고 말했어.

"언니는 그 정도 말밖에 못 해?" 자라는 거의 화를 내다시피 하며 눈을 굴렸어. "오, 멀린, 에바!"

"왜, 그냥 내 생각인데." 난 작게 코웃음을 치고 다시 락커를 향해 몸을 돌렸어.

"브리 대답은 뭐였는데?" 제임스가 물었어.

"음, 아마 가겠다고 한 것 같은데." 자라가 말했어. "저번에 니코가 귀엽지 않느냔 말도 했었잖아. 선발전 홍보 포스터 만들 때였지, 맞아. 내가 오빠 복근을 써먹어보자고 했는데 언니가 오빠보다는 니코가 나을 거라고 했었어, 그걸로 니코가 자신감을 가질 수 있을 거라면서."

"그 포스터, 아직도 달라붙어 있지 않냐?" 제임스는 옅은 미소를 띠고 말했어.

"그거야 네가 포스터에다 영구 접착 마법을 걸어 놓고 그 잘못을 나한테 뒤집어 씌워서 그런 거잖아." 갑자기 내 머릿속에 그런 기억이 떠올랐어. 물론 아직도 그 일로 화가 나 있던 건 아니야. 지난 몇 달간 내가 받은 나머지 벌에 비하면 그 정도는 새발의 피지.

"아닌데. 그걸 벽에 붙인 건 프레드였어. 난 너한테 뒤집어 씌우기만 했지." 제임스는 아무렇지도 않은 목소리로 대답했어.

"오, 음, 어쨌든 그 둘한텐 잘됐네. 난 사실 브리가 시드니를 좋아하는 줄 알았어, 그 때 선발전에 왔었던." 나는 퀴디치 선발전 때 기억을 떠올리며 말했어. "그 때 시드니를 추천했던 이유가 개인적으로 마음이 있어서였다고 했잖아."

자라는 놀랍다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤어. "그랬지. 그래서 첫 호그스미드 방문일에 브리가 시드니한테 같이 가지 않겠느냐고 했었는데, 알고 보니 시드니한테 이미 남자친구가 있나 보더라고. 자길 절대 좋아할 리 없는 남자를 마냥 바라보느니 빨리 접고 돌리는 게 백번 낫지."

"맞아, 그렇긴 하지." 난 그 말에 동의를 했어.

곧 락커룸 문이 다시 열리고 브리와 니코가 나란히 걸어들어왔어. 브리의 얼굴에는 옅은 홍조가 올라와 있었지. 니코는 잔뜩 자신감을 얻었는지 당당한 걸음으로 의기양양하게 오더라구.

"잘 됐다, 우리 쪼꼬미!" 자라가 축하 인사 같은 걸 니코에게 건넸어.

니코는 다른 말을 할 필요도 없었어, 입이 귀에 걸리도록 크게 미소를 지었으니까.

선수들 전원이 도착하고 운동복으로 갈아입은 뒤 나는 작은 분필 하나를 집어들고 칠판에 숫자를 끼적였어.

"자, 시작하자." 난 그렇게 운을 띄웠어. "지금까지의 경기 결과에 의하면 현재 순위는 이거야. 그리핀도르가 580점으로 선두, 그 뒤를 슬리데린이 550점으로 바짝 쫓아오고 있지. 래번클로는 500점 그리고 후플푸프는 250점이야."

"안쓰럽네, 후플푸프는." 니코가 고개를 가로저으며 말했어. "처들리 캐논 팀 생각이 난다."

"슬리데린도 후플푸프와 경기에서 점수를 크게 낼 것 같은데." 자라가 말했어.

제임스가 고개를 끄덕였어. "후플푸프는 수색꾼도 실력이 그리 좋은 편이 아니니, 분명 리날디는 말포이가 스니치를 잡지는 않고 시간을 벌도록 해서 점수 격차를 더 벌리는 전략을 쓸 거야. 우리가 래번클로를 이겼을 때 벌인 점수차보다 슬리데린이 후플푸프와의 경기에서 더 큰 차이를 낸다면 우승컵은 그쪽으로 돌아가겠지."

"그렇게 둘 수는 없지."

땡큐, 리처드.

"맞아, 우리가 가만히 안 있을 거야." 릴리는 내 동생에게 작은 미소를 지어 보이면서 같은 말을 했어. 리처드는 잠깐 주저하는 듯 하더니 옅은 분홍빛이 도는 볼에 마주 미소를 짓더라구. 제임스가 했던 말이 좀 이해되는 것 같아. 아, 내가 이런 걸 다 알아보다니.

난 다시 다른 선수들과 눈을 마주쳤어. "사실 저번 경기에서는 슬리데린이 운이 좋았지. 그 때 그린필드가 중심을 잃지만 않았어도 말포이보다 먼저 스니치를 잡았을 거야. 물론 재능 면에서는 제임스가 그린필드를 훨씬 앞서지. 하지만 우리도 예외는 아냐. 슬리데린이 우리보다 더 높은 점수를 내지 않도록 하려면, 우리는 래번클로와의 경기에서 아주 특출나게 뛰어난 플레이를 보여 줘야 해."

경기장 밖으로 나와서는 다들 몸을 풀고 운동장 열 바퀴씩 달리도록 했어. 그 다음에는 포지션별로 그룹을 나누어 반복 연습을 하도록 했지. 추격꾼들은 변형한 호크헤드 공격 대형을 좀 더 완벽하게 맞춰야 했고, 자라와 니코에게는 블러저를 뒤로 날리는 기술을 연습하도록 했고 제임스는 그렇게 날아오는 블러저를 피하는 걸 계속 연습하라고 했어.

"저쪽부터 한번 더 날아 보자." 난 브리와 릴리에게 지시했어. "상대 선수를 속이려면 더 빠르게 자리를 바꿔야 할 것 같아."

우리는 경기장 반대쪽으로 날아가 대형을 다시 잡았어. 나를 중심으로 브리가 왼쪽 아래에, 릴리가 오른쪽 아래에 자리를 잡은 그대로 경기장을 빠르게 가로질렀어. 그러다 경기장 정가운데 쯤에서부터는 골대를 향해 날아가면서 각자 원래 있던 자리에서 한 칸씩 왼쪽으로 움직이며 내가 갖고 있던 퀘이플을 수평으로 던져 브리에게 넘겼어. 브리는 퀘이플을 받아 스코어링 에어리어에 들어가서 리처드를 피해 골을 넣었어. 좋아, 내가 생각한 그대로야!

"완벽해!" 난 기뻐 소리를 질렀어. "너희 둘은 잠깐 리처드랑 페인트 연습을 하고 있어, 난 다른 선수들을 좀 보고 올게."

제임스와 자라, 니코 쪽도 꽤 잘 하고 있었어. 니코가 어쩌다 브리를 좋아하게 된 걸 가지고 자라가 니코를 계속 놀려대던 것만 빼면.

"야, 거기!" 나는 최대한 주장다운 목소릴 내어 소리를 지르면서 그쪽으로 날아가 제임스의 옆에 섰어. "연습 제대로 안 하지?"

"할게요, 주장님." 자라는 한쪽 입꼬리를 씩 올리고 대답했어. 짧게 경례 같은 걸 하기까지 했다니까.

"뒤로 던지는 거 한번 해 봐." 난 니코와 자라에게 지시를 내렸어. 그 둘은 각자 연습하고 있던 걸 그대로 해내 보였지.

블러저 두 개가 나란히 바람을 강하게 가르며 제임스와 내 머리를 향해 정통으로 날아와 우린 순간 빗자루 아래로 몸을 돌려야 했어.

"놀라운데." 나는 우리 몰이꾼들을 보고 만족스런 표정을 지었어. "잘 하고 있어."

"방금 형이랑 누나가 같이 했던 거, 그게 더 신기했어!" 니코가 입을 동그랗게 벌리고 말했어.

그 말에 제임스가 날 보고 씩 미소를 지었고 나도 마주 웃어보였어. 한 팀의 구성원으로서 정말 잘 하고 있다는 뜻이잖아. 사사건건 제임스보다 더 뛰어나려고 애쓰기보다 그걸 먼저 볼 수 있었어야 했는데. 물론 서로를 놀리는 것도 재밌긴 하지만 그렇게 심한 라이벌의식을 불태우는 게 좋지만은 않잖아? 꼭 경쟁 구도에 있지 않더라도 서로를 밀어주면서 서로에게 자극이 될 수도 있었는데 말야.

나는 다시 선수들에게 블러저를 피해 몸을 숙이는 연습을 하라고 지시를 내렸다가, 조금 뒤 연습 끝이라고 소리를 질렀고 우리는 함께 샤워를 하러 갔어.

아직 다 말리지 못한 머리를 수건으로 감싸 올리고 락커룸으로 가는데, 뒤에서 제임스의 목소리가 들렸어.

"에바?"

뒤를 돌아보니 제임스가 선명한 주황색을 띤 커다란 오렌지 하나를 들고 서 있었어.

"아까 연습 나오던 길에 주방에서 먹을 만한 걸 좀 들고 왔거든."

나는 손을 뻗어 제임스가 들고 있던 오렌지를 받았어. 순간 손이 살짝 닿자 나도 모르게 얼굴이 확 달아오르는 것 같았어. 제임스는 무겁게 침을 삼키고 내 눈을 똑바로 쳐다봤어. 오, 멀린... 나를 바라보는 저 눈빛을 어떻게 지금껏 알아보지 못했던 걸까. 난 정말 바위 밑에 깔려 있던 걸까? 몰이꾼 방망이에 세게 맞고 제정신이 아니었던 게 아닐까?

"고마워." 나는 소리지르지 않으려고 목소리에 흥분한 걸 열심히 숨겼어. 그랬다간 얼마나 부끄럽겠어. 나는 벤치에 앉아 오렌지 껍질을 까기 시작했어.

제임스도 나무 벤치로 와 내 옆자리에 앉아서 가방을 열더니 오렌지를 하나 더 꺼냈어. 이렇게 가까이에 있으니 다시 머리가 어지러워지는 기분이 들더라.

"그 호크헤드 공격 대형을 바꾼 것 말야, 진짜 잘 하더라." 제임스가 오렌지 껍질을 까면서 말했어. "블러저에 목이 잘려나가지 않겠다 싶은 그런 안전한 때마다 너희 셋 쪽을 계속 봤거든."

"처음 대형을 바꾸잔 얘기를 했던 건 리처드였어." 난 그렇게 설명했어. "내가 리처드랑 그 전술을 짜고 있을 때 그 자리에 너도 있었는데, 기억 나? 나한테 네 플레이북을 보여줬던 날 말야."

제임스는 씩 입꼬리를 올리면서 고개를 끄덕였어. "아, 내 플레이북이 너무 완벽해서 네가 지레 겁을 먹고는 네 걸 숨겼던 거 말이지? 그래, 네가 나만큼 완벽하지 못해서 말야, 유감스럽게도."

"무슨 말이야." 난 코웃음을 쳤어. "내 플레이북이 너보다 훨씬 더 훌륭하거든?"

그래, 인정할게, 거짓말이야. 어찌됐건 제임스의 플레이북이 정말 대단했다는 건 사실이니까. 그러니 자연스럽게 내 플레이북을 자신 있게 내놓지 못했던 것도 맞아. 경기 결과를 기록하고 공책을 보다 완벽하게 만들기 위해 난 몇 년이라는 시간과 퀴디치에 대한 내 한없는 사랑을 쏟아부었는데도 말야.

"얼씨구, 네 꿈이 그렇다는 거겠지." 제임스는 오렌지 한 쪽을 떼어 입에 넣으면서 날 놀렸어.

좋아, 지금이야. 딱 우리 둘만 있을 때 내가 왜 주장이 될 수 있었는지 털어놓아야겠어.

"에바, 있잖아..." 제임스가 다른 말을 하려고 했지만 곧 크리스틴과 키에런이 피크닉 바구니를 들고 락커룸으로 들어오면서 끊겨버렸어.

"오... 안녕." 키에런은 자기들이 뭔가 진행되던 걸 방해했다는 걸 눈치채고는 어색한 인사를 건넸어.

"오랜만에 아침으로 먹을 만한 걸 좀 들고 와서 같이 먹을까 했는데." 크리스틴은 꾸며낸 듯 한 웃음을 짓고 설명했어. "이미 먹고 있는 것 같네."

나는 속으로 한숨을 쉬었어. 제임스한테 사실대로 말하는 건 다음 기회로 미뤄야 할 것 같아. 입 밖으로는 전혀 다른 말을 했어. "그런 말이 어딨어, 밥은 많으면 많을수록 좋은걸. 오늘은 유난히 다른 때보다 배가 고프더라구."

제임스와 키에런은 몇 번 만난 적도 없고 딱히 통할만한 부분도 없는 것 같은데, 그래도 둘 다 친해지기 쉬운 사람이라 정말 다행이야. 둘 다 변신술에 좀 관심이 있는 모양이야, 가장 최근에 교수님이 내 준 숙제 얘길 하고 있더라구.

그러다 내가 지금 속으로 무슨 생각을 하고 있었던 건지 알아차리고 속으로 꺅 소리를 질렀어. 제임스가 내 친구들과 어떻게 지내는지 신경을 쓰고 있었던 거잖아. 기왕이면 좋은 사이로 지내길 바랐고 말야. 경기장 밖의 내 삶에까지 제임스가 들어오기 시작했던 거야.

크리스틴이 옆에서 날 쿡 찔렀어. "너 얼굴이 좀 창백해진 것 같은데, 괜찮아?"

나는 멍해진 머리를 어떻게든 붙잡고 조용히 물었어. "있지, 키에런 친구들을 처음 만났을 때 혹시 기억해?"

"응, 근데 왜... _아_ _._ " 크리스틴은 곧 내 말뜻을 알아듣고 크게 미소를 지었어. "알겠어."

"너라면 당연히 알 줄 알았어."

얼마 전에 크리스틴에게 내가 정말 제임스와 사귀고 싶은 게 맞는지 생각할 시간이 필요하다는 말을 했었지. 그리고 이렇게 생각을 해 봤는데, 내가 뭘 원하는지는 내가 정확히 알고 있는데 더 시간을 끌 필요는 없을 것 같아.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

나는 그 뒤로 매일 제임스에게 션이 왜 날 차기 주장으로 뽑았는지 얘기할 수 있을 만 한 타이밍을 노렸지만 본격적으로 말을 꺼내 보려고 할 때마다 매번 말이 끊기더라구. 금요일 오후에 돌아다니다 만났을 때 또 니코를 만나 가로막혔을 땐 다른 저주라도 걸어버리고 싶은 심정이었어. 아니면 얼굴에 주먹을 한 방 날려 주는 것도 좋지, 내가 또 거기엔 일가견이 있잖아?

그리고 드디어 토요일 오후에, 벽난로 앞의 암체어에 앉아 변신술 책을 읽고 있던 제임스를 발견했어. 다른 의자 두 개에는 프레드와 알버스가 앉아 있었어.

난 잔뜩 긴장한 자세로 서서 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겼어. 방금 샤워를 하고 나와서 머리카락엔 아직도 물기가 남아 있었어. 샤워할 때 또 저번처럼 물을 먹고 죽어 볼까 하는 생각을 한 번쯤 그랬나 봐. 그리핀도르로서의 내 용기를 전부 다 쥐어짜내야 겨우 가능한 일이었는걸. 오, 고드릭 그리핀도르께서 날 도우시길.

"안녕,"

내 목소리가 들리자 제임스는 책에서 눈을 떼고 날 보더니 작은 미소를 지었어.

"오, 하이." 제임스도 마주 인사를 했어. 그리고는 자기 옆에 있는 빈 의자에 앉으라는 듯 한 손짓을 했지.

"에바 루이즈, 눈치 보지 말고 그냥 맘대로 앉아도 돼." 프레드가 윙크를 날리며 말했어.

"있지," 난 그렇게 운을 띄웠어. "제임스, 잠깐 나랑 같이 경기장에 가서 장애물 코스 설치 좀 도와줄래? 그리고... 아, 연습, 연습도 좀 하고."

프레드가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리면서 내게서 눈을 떼지 못하고 고개를 갸웃거렸어. 그러더니 다 알겠다는 듯 씩 입꼬리를 올리고는 옆에 있던 알버스를 발로 쿡 찌르는 거야. 알버스도 책에서 눈은 떼지 않은 채였지만 작게 미소를 지었어. 오, 멀린, 다들 눈치를 챈 거야. 부끄러워 죽겠어. 어떻게 프레드 위즐리라는 인간은 날 단 한번도 편하게 살도록 두는 법이 없어.

제임스는 뜬금없는 부탁에 잠깐 당황한 것도 같았지만 어쨌든 상관 없다는 듯 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그래, 마침 글자도 눈에 안 들어왔는데."

제임스는 양피지를 작게 접어 읽던 곳을 표시해놓고는 책을 놔두고 날 따라 휴게실 밖으로 나왔어.

복도를 지나 경기장까지 가는 길에 난 우리 사이의 분위기가 평소와 같지 않다고 느꼈어. 가는 길에 제임스는 신비한 동물 돌보기 교수님인 해그리드를 만나 잠깐 멈춰서 짧은 대화를 나눴어. 부모님이 호그와트 교수진과 친하다보면 저런 일이 종종 있는 것 같더라구.

"경기장까지 더 들어가자, 응?" 난 관중석에 들어서자마자 그런 제안을 건넸어. 제임스는 그 말에 잠깐 당황한 듯 했지만 별다른 말을 하지는 않았어.

"있지, 에바..." 제임스가 다른 말을 시작했지만 난 한 손을 들어 말을 끊었어. 아, 생각보다 어려울 것 같아. 그래도 해야 할 말은 해야지.

"제임스... 알겠지만 내가 널 여기로 부른 건 연습하라고 그런 게 아냐. 네 실력은 이미 충분해. 물론 그래도 연습을 더 할 수는 있긴 하지, 완벽한 사람은 없으니까."

오, 봐, 지금 아무 말이나 막 되는 대로 뱉고 있잖아. 나는 넓고 커다란 초록 경기장 정중앙에 올 때까지 계속 걸었어. 바로 여기가 내가 세상에서 가장 좋아하는 장소고 또 내게 자신감을 주는 그런 장소였으니까.

"사실 너한테 할 말이 있었어. 퀴디치와 관련해서." 난 잠시 눈을 꼭 감았다가, 깊은 숨을 들이마셨다가, 숨을 고르고 다시 입을 열었어. "크리스마스 방학 때 다이애건 앨리에서 션 오마라를 만났었어."

그대로 난 제임스에게 모든 사실을 다 털어놓았어. 왠지 모르게 제임스를 똑바로 쳐다볼 수 있는 용기도 나서 시선도 맞추었어. 제임스의 두 눈에 담긴 감정이 궁금함에서 배신감으로 변할 땐 내가 더 속상하고 힘들더라. 제임스를 저렇게 힘들게 만든 게 나라고 생각하니 내 스스로가 너무 싫었어. 우리 입장이 반대였다면... 오, 멀린... 난 분명 화가 난다는 표현으로 설명할 수 없는 그 이상이었을 거야.

내 말이 끝났을 때 제임스는 아무런 말도 하지 않았어. 그저 돌처럼 굳은 얼굴로 이를 악물었지.

"무슨 말이라도 해 봐, 응?"

"넌... 넌 단 한 번이라도," 제임스가 드디어 입을 열었어. 목소리에는 무서울 정도로 힘이 들어가 있었어. "내가 주장이 되지 못한 이유가 뭘지 고민하면서 얼마나 많은 시간을 보냈는지 생각해 본 적이 있어? 머릿속으로 하도 그 생각만 하다 아주 미쳐 돌아버릴 지경이었다고. 결국은 오마라랑 롱바텀이 내가 발견하지 못한 무언가를 네게서 찾았겠거니 하고 결론을 내렸는데. 물론 오마라가 널 고르는 데 사심이 좀 반영됐으리란 건 예상했지만 그래도 내가 널 놀리려고 했던 말이 그러니까 사실이었단 거지? 그래, 내가 주장이 되지 못한 게 그런 이유였단 말이지..."

문장 끝에서 제임스의 목소리는 결국 갈라져버렸고 난 눈가가 시큰하게 시려 오는 걸 느꼈어. 이 얘길 하지 말았어야 했나 봐, 결국 내가 한 얘기가 우리 관계를 전부 망가뜨려버렸잖아. 하지만 말을 안 하고 있었다면 제임스와 사귈 생각은 완전히 접었어야 했겠지. 거짓말을 할 수는 없었어, 내가 제임스를 얼마나 많이 생각하는데 어떻게 거짓말을 하겠어. 나 스스로도 정말 놀라울 정도였다구.

"정말... 정말 미안해, 제임스..." 난 한 손으로 볼에 흘러버린 눈물을 닦으며 말했어. "하지만 얘길 하는 게 맞다고 생각했어. 내가 너보다 더 나은 게 아닌데, 네가 스스로 나보다 못했단 생각을 하면 안 되는 거잖아. 너도 주장으로서의 자격이 충분히 있는 사람이야. 그리고 또..." 나는 잠시 말을 멈춰 숨을 고르고 제임스의 눈을 피해 경기장 저편에 시선을 고정했어. "말해야 했어, 난 네가 너무 좋아서, 네게 거짓말을 할 수가 없어서. 미안해, 더 빨리 말을 했어야 했는데, 어떻게 말을 꺼내야 할 지도 모르겠고, 네게 미안했어. 알아, 넌 이제 내가 싫어졌겠지. 그래, 그럴 줄 알았어... 결국은 네가 더..." 나는 그렇게 말끝을 흐렸어.

하지만 속으로 한껏 날 불쌍해하던 마음은 다시 순식간에 날아가버렸어. 제임스가 두 손으로 내 얼굴을 안듯이 잡더니 곧 내게 입을 맞추고 키스를 한 거야. 부드럽게 날 어루만지듯 덮쳐 온 그 입술에 난 아무런 생각도 할 수가 없었어. 그 자리에 그대로 서서 제임스 포터의 키스를 받고 있었지. 입을 맞춰왔던 것도 순식간이었던 것처럼 내게서 떨어져 멀어진 것도 정말 순식간이었어.

"누가 널 싫어한다고 그래." 그렇게 속삭이는 목소리에는 진심이 가득 담겨 있었어. 거친 숨을 쉬면서도 날 놀리는 듯 한 그런 목소리였지.

하지만 나도 쉽게 숨을 고르지 못하고 있었어. 아직도 입술에 부드러운 감촉이 남아 얼얼했고 심장은 터질 것처럼 빠르게 뛰어 댔어. 빗자루를 타고 하늘에서 수직 낙하라도 하고 온 기분이야. 퀴디치 경기 걱정으로 잔뜩 긴장해 있던 마음이 방금 전의 제임스 때문에 또 다른 긴장감에 싸여 강하게 떨려 왔어.

"아닌가 보네." 나는 숨을 고르며 그렇게 말했어. 오, 어쩜 이렇게 바보 같은 말만 할 수 있지? 이 상황에서 한다는 소리가 이 정도밖에 안 돼?

"에바, 나..." 제임스는 다시 입을 열고 조금 갈라진 목소리로 말을 시작했어. 시선은 내 왼발 그 언저리쯤 되는 경기장 바닥을 향해 있었지.

나도 그런 제임스 포터를 똑바로 쳐다보기가 너무 힘들었어. 또 다른 장난스런 말을 할지, 아니면 날 탓하는 말을 할지, 말을 더 이어가지도 않고 내 앞에 서 있는 그가 너무도 어색했어.

곧 제임스는 고개를 들어 내 눈을 똑바로 쳐다봤어. 정확히 설명할 수 없는 그런 감정으로 갈색 두 눈이 반짝 하고 빛났어. "내가 언제부터 널 얼마나 좋아했는지 넌 하나도 몰랐겠지. 알아줬으면 하는 마음에 수십번은 더 힌트를 주고 싶었는데, 나는 바보처럼 그게 자존심 상하는 일이라고만 생각해서..."

이번엔 내 차례야. 난 재빨리 발꿈치를 들어 제임스에게 입을 맞췄어. 제임스는 그런 내 움직임에 잠시도 당황한 기색 없이 두 팔로 날 마주 안았어. 순간 몰려오는 황홀경에 –아니면 날 둘러안은 팔의 느낌이었을지도 몰라- 정신이 아찔했어. 그렇게 날 안은 자세에서 제임스는 내게 조금 더 가까이 다가왔지. 이런 키스는 정말 처음이었어.

멀린, 호그와트의 소문이 정말 맞는 말이었던 거야. 우리는 그냥 친구 사이인 게 아니었어.

서로의 입술을 부드럽게 맞부딪히면서 제임스는 한 팔로 내 허리를 세게 끌어안고 다른 한 손으로 목 뒤를 받쳐줬어. 거기에 답을 하듯 나는 두 손으로 제임스의 목을 끌어안으면서 더 가까이 다가갔지. 남자랑 키스를 하는 게 이런 기분일 줄 정말 몰랐어, 잔뜩 취한 것처럼 정신이 아찔하잖아. 곧 제임스는 입을 맞추던 걸 천천히 멈추고 떨어져 나와 이마를 가까이 붙이고 내 눈을 바라봤어.

"우리 사귈래?" 라고 제임스는 숨을 몰아쉬며 물었어.

"응," 나는 작은 미소를 지었어. 오, 멀린, 그럼 당연하지!

내가 제임스를 좋아한다는 걸 알 일주일 전의 일인데, 지금 내 눈앞에서 사귀자는 말을 하고 있다니 믿어지지가 않았어. 상황이 너무 빠르게 돌아가는 것 같다는 느낌이 들면서도 두렵거나 하는 느낌은 전혀 없었어. 제임스만 있다면.

그리고 어쩌다보니 우리는 두 손을 꼭 붙잡은 채 경기장 잔디 위에 나란히 누워 이런 저런 얘기를 하게 됐어.

"아직 션 얘기 하던 거 안 끝났잖아." 나는 이 말을 꺼내도 될 지 생각하다 입을 열었어. "정말 미안해. 너도 주장이 됐다면 분명 잘 했을 텐데."

"나는 오마라한테 화가 난 거지," 제임스는 순간 굳은 목소리로 대답했어. 내 손을 잡은 손에 더 꽉 힘을 주는 것도 느껴졌어. "네가 미안해할 필요는 없어. 너도 일부러 생각해서 말해 준 걸 거고."

"네가 했던 말이 정말 다 맞았어." 나는 그렇게 인정을 했어. "정말 재수 없는 자식이야. 지금은 믿어지지도 않아, 그래도 친하다고 생각했던 사람이 그렇게... 음, 그런..."

"그런 좆같은 놈 얘기 말고 좀 덜 우울한 얘길 해 보자."

"어떤 얘기? 네가 언제부터 날 좋아했는지, 이런 거?" 나는 제임스를 놀릴 작정으로 그렇게 말했어. 고개를 기울여 보니 제임스의 귀가 옅은 분홍빛으로 물들어있더라.

나는 입술을 살짝 깨물었다가 먼저 고백했어. "난 저번에 네가 어깨를 다쳤을 때 락커룸에서 그 타투를 봤을 때부터 널 좋아했던 것 같은데."

제임스는 그 말에 두 눈을 동그랗게 떴어. "야, 그 때면 그랜트랑 사귀기도 전이잖아!"

"그거야... 그 땐 내가 누굴 좋아하는지도 모르고 있었으니까 그랬지!" 나는 그렇게 항변을 했어. "물론 전에도 그런 생각을 하긴 했지만 그냥 네가 몸이 좋긴 좋구나 하는 정도인 줄만 알았단 말야."

"아, 그렇단 말이지?" 제임스는 혼자 뭐가 그렇게 뿌듯한지 씩 미소를 지었어.

"그래, 그렇다는 말인데 너무 우쭐해있지는 말아 줘." 나는 운동화 끝으로 제임스를 가볍게 쿡 찔렀어. "사실 생각해보면 크리스마스 방학 때부터 확실했더라구. 션이랑 만나고 돌아왔을 때, 슬리데린 경기가 끝나고 나서처럼 네가 옆에 있어줬으면 하는 생각을 나도 모르게 하고 있더라니까. 조나단이 헤어지자는 말을 했을 때도 나는 사실 잘됐다 싶었고. 그리고 릴리랑 록산느랑 로즈가 와서 네 얘기를 했을 때 널 좋아하는 게 아니란 말이 입 밖으로 나오질 않았지. 그러다 일주일 전쯤 잠깐 운동 삼아 달리다가 생각을 해 보니 갑자기... 응, 갑자기 알게 됐어."

"오, 고드릭," 제임스는 짧은 숨을 내쉬었어. "사실 이제와서 하는 말이지만 난 둘이 같이 락커룸에 있었던 그 날 그대로 너한테 키스해버리고 싶었다고. 그랬다간 지금이랑은 완전히 딴판이 됐겠지만."

"그랬으면 그 때의 난 아마 그대로 기절해버렸을 걸," 나는 솔직한 생각을 얘기했어. "그 때 난 내가 너랑 잘 어울린다는 소문이 정말 말도 안 된다고 생각하려고 애쓰고 있었다구."

제임스는 웃음을 터뜨리더니 한 손으로 내 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬었어. "나도 처음 널 좋아하기 시작했을 땐 그랬지. 이제는 인정해야겠다고 생각했을 땐 차기 주장 자리를 놓고 경쟁하던 중이었으니 절대 너랑 잘 될 일은 없겠다 싶었거든. 내가 주장 자리에서 떨어졌으니 정말 가망이 없겠다 싶었고, 그래서 널 좋아하는 걸 그만 둬 보려고도 했는데... 못 해먹겠더라, 진심은 그게 아니었으니까. 슬리데린과 경기가 끝나고 났을 때 알았지, 아직 끝난 게 아니란 걸."

"나도 이번엔 제대로 잘 해보고 싶어," 나는 진심으로 말했어. "조나단이랑 사귈 땐 여자친구로서 실격 수준이었지만 이번엔 달라. 관계는 노력으로 이루어진다는 걸 알았으니까, 정말 노력할 거야."

제임스는 몸을 살짝 돌려 누워서 내 코앞까지 다가왔어. "나도." 그 말과 함께 제임스의 숨결이 와닿아 따뜻했어. 그리고 마치 깃털처럼 부드럽고 가볍게 내 입술을 쓸고 지나갔어.

난 물어보고 싶은 게 있었어. "발렌타인 데이 때 꽃다발이랑 카드를 보낸 것도 너였지?"

제임스는 한쪽 입꼬리를 씩 올렸어. "어. 그 때 네 표정이 얼마나 웃겼는지 아냐? 산술점 때도 말야, 무슨 일인지도 전혀 감을 못 잡고 있다는 얼굴이었다고. 교실로 들어오다가 문간에 그대로 박을 뻔했다니까. 프레드는 웃는 걸 참다가 옆구릴 잡고 쓰러지던데."

"쓰러졌다니 잘 됐네," 나는 코웃음을 쳤어. 하지만 나도 웃음을 참지 못하고 있긴 마찬가지였어. "왜 그 때 네가 보낸 거라고 말해주지 않았어? 아니면 네 이름을 쓰거나 해도 됐잖아."

"네가 어떤 반응을 보일지 감이 안 잡혀서," 제임스가 말했어. "작정만 하면 나인걸 알아내기는 그리 어렵진 않았을 것 같은데."

사실 그 말은 맞는 말이긴 했지. 나는 잠시 푸른 하늘을 올려다봤다가, 새하얀 구름이 하늘을 배경으로 동동 흘러가는 걸 빤히 봤어.

"그럼 내가 네 골든 스니치라는 거지?" 그렇게 물으면서 난 왠지모르게 부끄럽다는 생각을 했어. 이전까지는 한 번도 느껴보지 못했던 그런 감정이었지.

"어," 제임스는 싱긋 미소를 짓고 고개를 끄덕였어.

"누가 수색꾼 아니랄까 봐,"

제임스는 다시 그 너무도 잘생긴 미소를 지었어. "아니면 스니치 말고, 내 퀘이플이 될래? 넌 추격꾼이니까."

"그 타투 있잖아..." 순간 스치는 생각에 난 다시 입을 열었어. "혹시 그게..."

멀린, 나는 아니길 바랐어. 뭐랄까, 너무... 너무 간 것 같잖아, 너무 이르기도 하고. 내가 감당할 수 있는 게 맞을지도 확신이 서질 않았고 말야.

제임스는 다시 씩 웃더니 말했어. "아닌데, 그거랑은 넌 상관 없어. 타투는 그냥 내가 수색꾼인 게 좋아서 새긴 거야. 골든 스니치를 잡으려면 기술도 끈기도 뭐 하나 놓치면 안 되지. 상대 수색꾼보다 더 빠르고 똑똑하게 움직여서 이겨야 하는 일이고. 스니치를 찾을 때 느껴지는 기대감도 좋고, 나타난 스니치를 쫓아갈 때 가슴이 뛰면서 흥분되는 기분도 좋아. 스니치를 잡으면 경기는 끝나고, 순식간에 결과를 뒤집어버릴 수 있는 순간이잖아."

"네가 수색꾼인 이유가 그거였구나," 이제 알겠어. 전에 한번 나중에 얘기해주겠다고 말했던 적이 있지, 그리고 정말 말해줬던 거야. 제임스를 제대로 알게 되기 전 생각했던 것과는 정말 달라도 너무 다른걸.

제임스는 다시 몸을 일으켜서 내 볼에 입을 맞췄어. "그렇지, 내가 수색꾼인 이유."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그리핀도르 탑으로 다시 돌아왔을 때 이미 하늘은 잔뜩 어두워져 있었어. 당장 끝내야 하는 숙제가 산더미니 꼼짝없이 밤을 새야 하는 상황이었지만 난 운동장에서 제임스와 누워 있다 온 걸 후회하지는 않았어. 우리로서는 반드시 해야 했던 대화였으니까.

"다들 안에서 기다리고 있을 텐데, 괜찮아?" 뚱보 여인의 초상화 밖에 선 채 제임스가 날 바라보며 말했어.

너무 대놓고 얼굴을 찌푸려버릴 생각은 아니었는데, 제임스가 푸핫 하고 웃는 걸 보니 별 소용은 없었나 봐. 저게 그리도 재밌을까.

그 큰 손으로 내 손을 꼭 잡아주면서 제임스가 다시 말했어. "그러지 말고 가자, 걔네도 한참을 기다렸을 거라고."

그건 정말 맞는 말이지. 그 이유가 뭐가 됐든간에 말야.

"네 가족들은 정말 내가 지금까지 본 사람들 중 시끄럽고 오지랖 넓기로는 최고인 사람들이야," 나는 솔직하게 말을 했어.

그 말에 제임스는 다시 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "우리 가족들을 다 만나본 것도 아니잖냐, 아직은. 우리 삼촌들 숙모들을 다 만나 보면 생각이 바뀔 걸? 사실 네 동생들도 록산느나 프레드 못지 않던데."

나는 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "그렇긴 하지, 맞아."

뚱보 여인은 우리 대화에는 관심 없다는 듯 다른 곳을 보고 있었어. 물론 저러면서도 지금 우리가 하는 말에 잔뜩 신경을 쓰고 있다는 건 뻔히 보였지.

"갈까?" 제임스가 다시 물었어.

"니플러," 나는 굳은 목소리로 뚱보 여인에게 암호를 댔어.

"맞아," 뚱보 여인은 그 말을 하며 활짝 미소를 짓고 손을 꼭 맞붙잡은 우리를 봤어.

초상화 문이 부드럽게 열리고 제임스와 난 그 안으로 천천히 기어들어갔지.

"오, 쟤네 손 잡고 있잖아!" 프레드의 즐거운 목소리가 온 학생휴게실을 울리다시피 하며 터져나왔어. 그러고는 벽난로 앞에서 작게 환호를 보내더라. 제임스가 말했던 대로 다들 우릴 기다리고 있었나 봐.

그리고 순식간에 크리스틴, 리처드, 가레스, 록산느와 릴리, 프레드, 알버스까지 사방으로 우릴 둘러싸버렸어. 솔직히 얘기하자면 에워싸지는 분위기는 꽤 무섭던걸.

"계속 내 얘기 들어줘서 고마워, 짜증 많이 났을 텐데." 난 크리스틴에게 그런 말을 건넸어.

"친구라는 게 그런 거지, 뭐," 크리스틴은 싱긋 미소를 지으며 답했어. "결국은 너도 네 감정을 깨달았으니 됐어."

"두 사람, 그럼 사귀는 거지? 이번엔 진짜 맞지?" 릴리도 두 눈을 빛내며 나와 제임스를 번갈아 보고 물었어.

"맞아," 제임스가 목소리에 힘을 주고 대답했어. 그러면서 활짝 미소를 지어 보이는 게 꼭 래번클로와 슬리데린 경기 때 날 반하게 만들었던 그 미소와 똑같았어.

"그래, 결국은 제임스가 널 데려갈 줄 알았다니까, 에바 루이즈." 이번엔 프레드가 우리 둘의 등을 툭 치면서 말했어.

"너무 다행이다, 정말." 가레스는 뭐가 그리도 마음이 놓이는지 한숨까지 쉬며 말했어. "이젠 회의를 열 필요가 없어졌잖아. 내 역할이 뭐였는지 기억하기가 항상 너무 힘들었다고."

잠깐만, 뭐라고? 회의? 무슨 회의? 회의까지 열면서 날 도와야겠다고 생각했던 거야? 심지어 지정된 역할 같은 것도 있었어?

"제임스가 누나한테 어떤 감정을 갖고 있는지 누나가 알아서 알아내기는 힘들겠다고 생각했거든, 누나가 형한테 마음이 있다는 건 더더욱." 알버스가 그런 날 보더니 설명을 해 줬어. "그래서 가족들이 모여서 얘기를 몇 번 했던 거야."

뭐? 그게 무슨 말이야?

"그 말은 즉슨 너희 두 놈이," 나는 리처드와 가레스를 가리켰어. "저 둘이랑 한패로 움직였다고?" 그 말을 하면서는 알버스와 릴리를 가리켰어.

"오, 우리만 있는 건 아냐." 릴리가 밝은 목소리로 말했어. "록산느랑, 로즈, 프레드, 그리고 휴고까지. 몇 번은 크리스틴이나 제임스 본인도 있었어."

"휴고까지 여기다 끌어들였단 말야?"

리처드는 누나는 바보냐고 묻는 듯 한 표정을 하고 날 쳐다봤어. "고작 그 말이 하고 싶었어?"

"아니, 난..." 나는 적당한 단어를 찾아 머리를 헤집었어. "대체 왜 그런 건데? 그렇게 많은 사람들을 열심히 끌어들인 이유가 뭐야?"

"두 사람이 서로를 놓치도록 가만 보고 있을 수가 없었어." 릴리가 작은 미소를 짓고 간결하게 대답했어.

솔직히는 그래도 너무했다고 생각해. 이미 내 사생활에 간섭하는 사람들은 수도 없이 많았는걸. 그러면서도 한편으로는 제임스는 가족들에게 정말 많은 사랑을 받는구나 하는 생각이 들었어. 우리 사이가 보통 친구사이가 아니란 걸 내가 알게 되었단 사실을 열심히 전해 주고 싶어 했던 거잖아. 그리고 다들 날 정말 좋아하는 게 맞나 봐. 내가 아는 제임스의 가족들이라면 나와 제임스를 이어주고 싶은 마음이 없었다면 내 일에 그렇게까지 신경을 쓰지 않았을 테니까.

"너희한테 이런 말을 하게 될 줄은 몰랐는데," 나는 주변을 둘러싼 친구들을 한번 바라보고 미소를 지었어. "그래도 고마워."

"맞아, 나도." 옆에서 제임스가 낮은 소리로 말했어.

난 두 동생들에게 조심하란 뜻으로 삿대질을 했어. "너희 둘, 지금부터는 내 인생에 일절 간섭하지 마. 알았어?"

"우리도 전부?" 프레드는 이번에도 옆에서 장난을 걸었어.

"더 이상 참견은 사양이다." 제임스가 씩 미소를 지으면서 대꾸했어.

그 말에 알버스와 릴리가 웃음을 터뜨렸고, 곧 모두가 소리내어 웃기 시작했어. 나도 모르게 제임스를 보고 웃고 있더라구.

"포터나 위즐리라는 이름이 붙은 이상 참견 끄기는 유전자가 안 따라 줘서 힘들 것 같은데."

이렇게 많은 사람들에게 빙 둘러 싸여있으니 부담이 되기도 하면서도 재밌단 생각이 들었어. 새로운 경험이기도 하고, 머리아프기도 하고. 한 순간에 너무 많은 감정을 느끼고 있었던 거야.

"내 말이 맞았지?" 자라가 브리와 함께 갑자기 나타나 의미심장한 눈길을 건네며 물었어. "그냥 친구 사이에 그런 행동을 하진 않는다니까."

맞아, 라고 나는 속으로 생각했어. 그냥 친구 사이에 절대 그런 행동을 하지는 않지. 멀린, 난 그동안 정말 아무것도 보지 못하고 있었던 거야. 그치만 이젠 알게 됐잖아? 중요한 건 그래서 결국 어떻게 됐느냐 아니겠어?

"엄마랑 아빠가 알면 뭐라고 하시려나," 알버스가 크게 미소를 지으며 말했어.

"오, 그러고보니," 가레스도 리처드를 돌아보고 말했어. "부엉이 보내러 가야지!"

뭐, 최소한 아빠는 제임스라면 좋아하시지 않을까?

"누나가 드디어 누가 그 꽃을 보낸 건지 알았다니 내가 다 뿌듯하다." 리처드가 지나가면서 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리며 말했어.

"로즈는 어딨어?" 난 그제서야 이 자리에 누군가 빠져 있다는 걸 눈치채고 알버스에게 물었어.

"밖에." 라고 알버스는 의미심장한 대답을 내놓았어. 아마 스코피어스를 만나러 갔다는 뜻이 되겠지.

그 뒤로도 "결국 이렇게 되는구나!" 라던지 "두 사람 정말 잘 어울려!" 같은 말들을 수십 번은 더 듣고 나서야 난 기숙사로 올라올 수 있었어. 방에 들어오자마자 난 오후에 제임스를 찾으러 나간 뒤부터 무슨 일이 있었는지 전부 크리스틴에게 줄줄이 늘어놓았지.

오늘 하루 동안의 이야기를 모두 마치자마자 소차가 시끄러운 소리를 내며 방으로 들어왔어. 푸른 잿빛 눈동자를 활활 빛내고, 곱슬진 머리카락은 평소보다 더 퍼진 듯 한 모습이었지.

"이번엔 진짜야? 정말? 응? 그런 거야?" 소차는 흥분했다는 말이 어울릴 정도로 잔뜩 즐거운 얼굴로 소리를 질렀어.

소차의 저 얼굴만 보면 우리 아빠한테 팬레터 답장이라도 받은 것 같은걸. 물론 난 이미 오래 전에 아빠한테 절대 그러지 말라는 당부를 해 뒀지만.

"맞아, 이번엔 진짜야." 난 얼굴에 피어오르는 미소를 감추려고 안간힘을 쓰며 대답했어.

"오, 에바! 정말 너무 잘됐다!" 소차는 연이어 그런 말들을 쏟아냈어.

덕분에 소차의 얼굴까지 온통 분홍빛으로 물들어가고 있었는데 크리스틴은 그것 때문에 웃지 않으려고 웃음을 참는 것 같았어. 소차가 잔뜩 신이 나서 박수를 쳐대는 걸 보면서는 나도 열심히 웃음을 참아야 했지.

"근데 넌 왜 제임스랑 내가 사귀길 그렇게 바랐던 거야?" 난 소차에게 물었어. "겜마가 제임스를 좋아하잖아, 넌 겜마랑 친한 친구고. 그런데 왜 제임스가 겜마가 아니라 나랑 이어지길 바랐던 거야?"

"그야 제임스가 너라는 사람 그 자체를 너무 좋아하니까 그렇지." 소차는 오래 고민하지도 않고 대답을 내놓았어. "겜마는 그냥 제임스가 몸이 좋아서, 아니면 재능이 있으니 미래에 유명해질 거라서 좋아하는 거야. 아, 물론 해리 포터의 아들로서 말고 자기 실력으로 말야. 네가 조나단을 좋아하지 않는단 것도 알고 있었어. 크리스마스 방학이 끝나고 나서 너도 그걸 알게 됐으면 하는 마음에 그런 말을 했던 거고. 그래도 너랑 제임스가 너무 잘 어울렸거든."

난 소차를 빤히 쳐다봤어. 아니, 그냥 봤다는 말이 아냐, 소차를 처음 만나고 6년만에 처음으로 소차를 제대로 쳐다봤단 말이야. 소차가 정신이 나갔다는 생각이 바뀌거나 한 건 물론 아니지. 옛날 퀴디치 잡지를 또 어디서 구해와서는 우리 아빠 사진을 잘라내 벽에 새로 도배하면서 겜마에게 자기 남자친구 올리버 얘길 전부 다 떠들어주던 게 바로 어제 일인걸. 다만 사람이 미치거나 미치지 않은 게 정상적이고 합리적인 생각을 하는 능력과는 큰 상관이 없다는 걸 알게 됐을 뿐이야.

내가 지금까지 지켜 온 인생관이 흔들리던 순간이었지.

"그래, 이제 쟤도 알게 됐지." 크리스틴이 옆에서 기쁘게 말했어.

그렇지. 난 스스로에게 작은 미소를 지었어. 나도 이제 알아. 내가 제임스 포터랑 사귀고 있다구.

일이 이렇게 될 줄 누가 알았겠어?

오, 아니지, 다들 알았겠구나. 나만 빼놓고 말야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

게임온 23챕터가 하이라이트라는데는 만인이동의할것입니다 그럼요그럼요 이제 좀 이 픽의 수위등급이 T인 이유가 드러나기 시작했는걸요(

이제 에바랑 제임스랑 이쁘게 사귀는일만 남아줬으면 좋겠네요:D


	25. Chapter 24: 황홀

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

24\. 황홀

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

 _엄마_ _,_

 _조언 고마웠어요_ _._ _잠깐 다른 얘기지만 저_ _,_ _제임스 포터랑 사귀게 됐어요_ _._ _가레스와 리처드가 벌써 알렸을 테니 알고 계시겠지만_ _,_ _그래도 제가 이렇게 직접 말씀드려야겠다고 생각했어요_ _._ _어렸을 때는 제임스의 안 좋은 면만 보고 편견을 가져버렸던 것 같아요_ _._ _제임스 쪽도 절 잘못 알기는 마찬가지였으니 어차피 비긴 일이지만_ _._ _제가 제임스를 사귄 지도 얼마 안 되긴 했지만_ _,_ _제가 제임스를 좋아한다는 사실조차 얼마 전에서야 알았지만_ _,_ _저는_ _이 관계가 뭐랄까_ _..._ _모르겠어요_ _,_ _그냥 맞는 일이라는 생각이 들어요_ _,_ _모든 게 제자리인 것만 같은 그런 느낌_ _._ _써 놓고 보니 이상하네요_ _._ _이 얘긴 그만 하는 게 나을 것 같아요_ _._

 _물론 남자친구를 만난다고 해서 퀴디치에 소홀해지질 일은 절대 없을 거라고 아빠한테 전해주세요_ _._ _인정하기는 싫지만 제임스도 연애 때문에 퀴디치를 조금이라도 포기할 사람은 아니구요_ _._ _게다가 이번 경기는 제 호그와트 생활의 마지막 경기잖아요_ _._ _제 모든 노력을 전부 쏟아부어서_ _그리핀도르에게는 우승컵을 안기고 저는 팀 스카우트의 눈에 들어야죠_ _._ _아빠가 그럴 사람은 아니지만 혹시 몰라서 적어두는데_ _,_ _푸들미어에 스카우트되려면 어떻게 하는 게 좋을 거다 하는 조언 같은 건 절대 보내지 말아달라고 전해주세요_ _._ _아빠의 영향력이 아닌 제 본인의 실력으로 인정받고 싶어요_ _._

 _퀴디치 팀에 다른 일이 있으면 또 알려드릴게요_ _._ _아니면 제임스 일이라도_ _._ _아_ _,_ _엄마도 알아야 할 것 같아서 알려드리는데 리처드가 릴리 포터를 좋아해요_ _._ _조언 같은 거라도 좀 해 주세요_ _._

 _에바 올림_

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"그런 남자를 만난다니, 세상에서 가장 행복한 사람 아니겠어." 누군가 푹 한숨을 쉬며 말했어.

"맞아," 다른 여자애 하나가 위로하듯 말을 건넸어. "그 오빠, 몸이나 얼굴이나 진짜 섹시하잖아. 키스도 정말 _황홀_ 하게 잘할 텐데."

"스타일을 보면 그냥 키스하는 것도 아니고 열정적으로 밀어붙일 것 같지?"

"진짜 부럽다,"

"사실 그 언니도 예쁘긴 예쁘잖아."

아, 이 어색한 상황을 어떡해야 하나. 7층 화장실에 와서 볼일을 보고 나가려는데 저런 소리가 들려서 말야, 난 이 밖으로 나가지도 못하고 문 뒤에 가만히 서서 지금 제임스의 키스 실력이 황홀하니 어쩌니 떠들고 있는 저 여자애들이 빨리 나가 주길 기다려야 했어.

제임스랑 내가 사귄다는 게 호그와트 학생들에게 그리 놀랍지는 않았던 것 같아, 하긴 원래도 대부분은 우리가 이미 사귄다고 생각하고 있었을 테니까. 그래도 방금 들린 대화의 내용을 보면 이게 그리 큰 뉴스는 아니더라도 재밌는 얘깃거리 정도는 되는 모양이야. 제임스의 가족이라는 사람들이 어떤 인간들인지 생각해보면 이 학교의 포터나 위즐리가 뭘 하고 산다는 얘기가 순식간에 퍼져나간다는 것도 이해가 가긴 해.

"사실 난 전부터 그 오빠를 좋아했단 말야," 누군가 투덜거리듯 말했어. 그 말에 난 두 눈을 동그랗게 떴다가 찬찬히 곱씹어보고는 표정을 팍 찌푸렸어. 저게 지금 내 남자친구한테 눈독을 들인단 말이야?

"난 가끔 수업시간에 딴생각할 때 있잖아, 포터가 갑자기 다가와서 날 벽에 밀어붙이고 키스해주는 상상도 하고 그랬는데."

그리고 여자애들은 작게 웃음을 터뜨렸어.

아, 그렇단 말이지. 좋아, 나도 여기서 저 개소리를 가만히 듣고만 있기는 싫다 이거야. 누가 뭐래도 난 그리핀도르잖아? 저 애들이 제임스나 내 얘길 뭐라고 떠들든 무슨 상관이야, 난 이 좁은 칸 밖으로 나가 줄 거야.

단번에 화장실 문을 홱 열어젖힌 나는 일부러 크게 발소리를 내며 세면대로 걸어와 손을 씻었어. 밖으로 나와서 보니 5학년 그리핀도르였던 여자애들은 자기들 바로 옆에 내가 서 있는 걸 보고는 순식간에 입을 닫아버리더니 잔뜩 당황한 표정을 짓더라. 난 아무 일도 없었단 듯이 아무 말도 하지 않고 젖은 손을 닦았어. 5학년 여자애들은 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 그런 날 흘끔흘끔 쳐다보기만 했어.

나는 그대로 화장실에서 나오려고 하다가, 순간 좋은 생각이 하나 떠올라 그대로 뒤를 홱 돌아봤어. 그리고 씩 미소를 지으며 말했지. "아, 그냥 들어 둬... 제임스가 정말 황홀하긴 하지."

그렇게 화장실 문을 쾅 닫아 놓고 걸어나오는데 문 뒤쪽에서 여자애들이 다시 깔깔거리는 소리가 들렸어. 내가 말을 뱉어놓고도 갑자기 무슨 바람이 들었는지 모르겠어, 표정 하나 안 변하고 그런 말을 하고 나오다니. 나의 용감한 그리핀도르 정신에 박수.

"뭐가 그렇게 좋아서 웃고 있어?" 제임스가 산술점 시간에 자기 옆자리로 다가온 날 보고 물었어.

그 질문에 난 그저 미소를 키울 뿐이었지. "화장실에서 재밌는 얘길 들어서, 그 뿐이야."

"여자애들은 화장실에서 대체 뭘 하는 거야?" 프레드가 옆에서 시끄럽게 물었어.

크리스토퍼도 어깨를 으쓱였어. "사비트리 말로는 화장실이란 머리를 만지면서 수다를 떠는 곳이라더라. 난 좀 이상한 것 같은데 말야. 그렇지 않아? 화장실은 변을 보는 곳이잖아."

"쉬하면서 수다를 떠는 사람이 어딨어?" 프레드가 물었어.

"남자들은 화장실에서 얘길 하진 않지." 제임스도 거들었어.

"나도 화장실에서 수다를 떨진 않아," 난 그런 부류의 여자가 아니라는 걸 확실히 해 둬야겠다는 생각에 말했어. "오늘은 어쩌다보니 다른 애들이 말하는 걸 들었을 뿐이지."

"아, 그래?" 제임스는 고개를 갸웃거리며 물었어. "그래서 어쩌다 들었다는 그 재밌는 말이 뭔데?"

그 물음에 나도 모르게 방금 전의 대화가 떠올라 얼굴이 달아올랐어. "넌 몰라도 돼."

하지만 내가 그 때 화장실에서 맞닥뜨렸던 여자애들은 다른 기숙사도 아니고 그리핀도르였잖아? 게다가 화장실이 아니더라도 여기저기서 수다 떠는 걸 좋아하는 애들이었나 봐. 결국은 제임스도 어디서 그 얘길 들었더라구.

그 다음날 아침에 밥을 먹고 있는데 제임스가 내 옆으로 슬쩍 다가와 앉더니 몸을 숙이고는 내 귀에다 대고 이렇게 속삭이는 거야. "그냥 들어 둬, 내 경험상 너도 장난 아니게 황홀하다고."

테이블 저편에서 겜마가 오만상을 찌푸린 채 우릴 보고 있었어. 요새 며칠간 나랑은 한 마디도 섞질 않으려고 하던데. 그렇다고 내가 기분이 나쁘다거나 한 건 아니었지만.

그리고 제임스는 내 볼에 짧게 쪽 입을 맞추고는 다시 제대로 앉아서 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 태연하게 음식을 덜었어. 그 때 거울을 보지는 않았지만, 내 얼굴은 위즐리 가족의 머리색만큼 새빨간 빛으로 달아올라 있었을 거야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"들었어, 제임스 포터랑 정식으로 교제하기로 했다며." 약초학 프로젝트 시간에 조나단이 말을 건넸어. 그 날 수업이 있던 제3온실에서는 심혈을 기울여서 아주 조심스럽게 식물을 다뤄야 했어. 육식 식물이 내 손으로 기어오르지 못하도록 신경 쓰면서 진지한 대화를 나누기란 나한텐 너무 어려운 일이었지만.

"어... 맞아," 난 그렇게 대답했어. "그렇게 됐어." 누가 봐도 어색하지 않아? 내가 새로 남자친구를 사귀었단 말을 전 남자친구한테 하고 있었다니. 내가 이런 말을 하게 될 줄은 몰랐는데!

"너무 그렇게 불편해하지 않아도 돼." 조나단은 식물을 다루면서 말했어. 지금까지 식물을 건드리는 일은 대부분 조나단이 다 해서 그런가, 조나단이 낀 장갑은 내 것보다 훨씬 더 더러워져 있었어. "너희 둘이 그렇게 될 줄은 나도 진작에 알고 있었어."

오, 멀린. 물론 조나단이 일부러 내 마음을 무겁게 하려는 작정은 아니었다는 건 알아. 조나단같이 착한 애가 그런 생각을 했을 리 없지. 그래도 미안한 마음이 드는 건 어쩔 수가 없었어.

"있지," 난 조나단에게 말했어. "우리 사이가 그렇게 끝나버린 건 정말 미안해. 넌 정말 좋은 남자야. 진심이야. 넌 나 정도 되는 사람한테 희망고문이나 당하고 있을 그런 사람이 아니야."

단어 하나 빠짐없이 모두 사실인 말이었어. 내가 그렇게 눈치가 없던 게 잘못이었지. 조나단은 나랑 그렇게 헤어져서는 안 되는 사람이었고, 애초에 사귀어서도 안 되는 사람이었어. 그 전에 미리 끝을 냈어야 했는데. 그랬으면 조나단은 쓸데없이 상처를 받지 않아도 됐을 텐데. 그래서 난 조나단에게 더 미안했어.

근데 조나단은 어깨를 으쓱이며 답하더라구. "에바... 난 정말 괜찮아. 우린 그냥 각자 더 행복해지기 위해 각자의 길을 가면 되는 거야. 사실 크리스마스 방학에 네가 우리 집에 왔다 간 날 저녁에 그런 생각이 들었어, 호그와트를 졸업하고 나면 우리에게 공통의 관심사라고는 하나도 없지 않나. 그리고 나도 더 이상 봉치킨 프린트가 뭔지 몰라서 불편해하지 않아도 되고."

"뭐?" 난 중간에 말을 끊고 물었어. "봉 뭐라고?"

식물 잎을 부드럽게 따내던 조나단이 얼굴을 붉게 물들였어. 그러고보니 얘도 참 별 것도 아닌 데 얼굴을 붉히곤 했었지. "무슨 꾼이라는 선수가 빗자루 위에서 하는 기술 같은 거라고 하던데."

아, 그렇다면 무슨 말을 하려고 했던 건지 좀 알겠어. 오, 멀린.

조나단은 잠시 무슨 생각을 하더니 다시 입을 열었어. "있잖아... 사실 그게 정말 뭔지는 정말 관심도 없었어. 물론 네 퀴디치 얘기가 싫었단 건 아냐."

나도, 조나단이 퀴디치에 관심이 없다는 게 싫지는 않았는걸. 퀴디치를 모른다고 해서 인생에 큰 무리가 있는 것도 아니고 조나단은 잘 살고 있잖아. 나는 잘 살지 못하겠지만. 그나저나 봉치킨 프린트라니...

내가 참지 못하고 웃음을 터뜨리자 조나단은 조금 놀란 듯한 표정을 지었어. "왜 웃는 거야?"

"그냥... 제임스가 그- 봉치킨 프린트를, 한다고 생각하니까..." 나는 웃음이 자꾸 터져나오던 걸 겨우 누르고 말했어. "원래는 브론즈키 페인트거든, 제임스가 그래도 잘 쓰는 기술인데."

"우드 양, 집중하지 않으면 까딱하다 병동에서 피부 재생 치료를 받아야 할 신세가 될 겁니다," 롱바텀 교수님이 학생들을 둘러보다 날 지적했어.

그래서 금방 웃던 걸 멈추고 눈앞의 화분에 담긴 기분 나쁜 초록색 식물로 시선을 돌렸어. 아무리 봐도 기분 나쁘게 생긴 식물이야.

"훌륭합니다, 그랜트 학생." 교수님은 조나단이 만지던 식물을 보고 그렇게 덧붙이고는 크리스토퍼와 사비트리 쪽으로 움직였어.

그러고보니 갑자기 든 생각인데 말야, 크리스토퍼는 지금 기분이 어떨까? 봐봐, 자기 여자친구랑 수업시간에 파트너인데 심지어 그 수업을 맡은 교수님이 자기 아빠인 거잖아. 그쪽을 흘끗 보니 사비트리는 꽤 긴장한 기색이 역력했지만 정작 크리스토퍼는 태연하더라구.

"그래도 네가 잘 해 줘서 얼마나 다행인지 몰라." 난 조나단에게 진심으로 말했어. "병동에 가기는 정말 죽어도 싫거든."

"그래도 병동을 너무 기피하지는 마, 부상을 당하면 우선 병동에서 치료를 받았으면 좋겠는데."

난 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그래도 난 병동이 너무 싫어. 폼프리 부인은 항상 퀴디치가 얼마나 위험한지 일장연설을 늘어놓는단 말야. 내가 그런 것도 모를까 봐."

"네가 걱정되니까 그런 말씀을 하시는 거지."

하긴, 바로 그 점에서 퀴디치에 대한 우리 둘의 관점이 판이하게 갈렸지. 조나단은 내게 너무 좋은 사람이라 문제였어. 내가 올바른 일을 하는지 안전한 일을 하는지 항상 걱정하고 있잖아. 미안한 말이지만 귀찮고 짜증났다고.

나는 눈을 굴리는 걸로 대답했어. "폼프리 부인은 단번에 뼈도 붙여버리잖아. 내가 당해 봐서 알아."

그 말을 들은 조나단은 고개를 갸웃거렸어. "매번 다치는 것도 힘들거나 피곤하지 않아?"

"뭐, 애초에 내가 일부러 다치는 것도 아닌걸."

아, 그래, 나무에서 뛰어내려서 급강하나 회전 연습을 할 때나 빗자루에서 떨어지지 않는 연습을 할 때처럼 가끔은 다칠 걸 알면서도 몸을 굴리긴 하지. 하지만 만약의 상황에 충분히 대비를 할 수 있는 환경이고, 그런 연습이 결국 실제 상황에서 다치지 않는 법을 배우기 위한 거잖아.

조나단은 걱정스런 표정을 하고 고개를 가로저었어. "난 네가 걱정돼서 그래."

몸이 다치는 게 걱정된다는 건지 아니면 정신적으로 힘들 게 걱정된다는 건지는 모르겠어. 어쩌면 둘 다였을지도 모르지.

"됐어, 그럴 필요 없어." 난 확실하게 못을 박았어. 나도 내 몸 하나는 지킬 수 있다고.

"알아, 이젠 제임스의 몫이지."

난 그 말이 다른 말보다도 너무 싫었어. "뭐? 지금 시대가 어느 땐데? 내가 아닌 다른 사람이 날 걱정해 줄 필요가 있어? 물론 엄마아빠는 부모님이니까 제외한다면," 난 잠시 생각을 하다가 마지막 말을 덧붙였어.

"아냐, 난..." 조나단은 무슨 말을 하려다 갑자기 말을 멈췄어. "내 말은 제임스도 자연스레 네가 퀴디치를 하는 걸 걱정하게 될 거란 뜻이었어, 제임스에게 넌 여자친구고, 진심으로 아끼는 사람이니까."

"그럴 리가," 난 코웃음을 치는 걸로 대답했지만 조나단은 여전히 진지한 표정을 지우지 않았어. "제임스는 알아, 내가 경기중에 다치기나 하는 연약한 사람이 아니란 걸. 날 알고 지낸 지가 벌써 몇 년인데."

"그래도 걱정하게 될 걸," 조나단은 부드럽게 다시 말했어. "그리고 너도, 제임스가 걱정될 거고."

"피," 나는 말도 안 되는 소리라며 한 손을 내저었어.

제임스가 퀴디치 하는 걸 걱정해야 할 이유가 어디 있겠어? 물론 프로들의 경기는 훨씬 더 진행도 빠르고 더 위험할지 몰라, 하지만 블러저만 빼면 특별히 신경 써서 조심해야 할 부분도 없잖아?

"조금 더 시간이 지나면 방금 네 말이 오해였다는 걸 알게 될 거야." 조나단은 농담을 던지듯 말했어.

나는 그저 미소를 짓는 것으로 답했지. "그럴 일은 없을 걸."

조나단이 전에 했던 말이 맞았어. 우린 그렇게 잘 어울리지 못했어. 어울리지 않는 정도가 아니라 끔찍하게 안 어울렸지. 그래도 괜찮은 친구 사이는 될 수 있었어. 지금은 학교라는 공동의 관심사가 있으니까.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"또 먼저 나오셨군."

제임스는 놀랍다는 기색을 만면에 짓고 날 빤히 쳐다봤어. 나도 그런 제임스를 마주 쳐다봤어. 그저 제임스보다 먼저 나오고 싶다는 이유만으로 일부러 일찍 일어난 걸 수도 있고 그냥 눈이 떠진 걸지도 모르지.

"내가 먼저 와 있으면 네가 재미있는 표정을 짓잖아." 난 씩 미소를 지으며 대답했어.

"야, 그건 전에 내가 너한테 했던 말이잖아." 제임스는 스트레칭을 시작한 날 빤히 쳐다봤어. "전부터 궁금했는데, 그렇게 이마가 무릎에 닿을 정도로 숙이면 아프지 않냐?"

"별로," 난 다른 쪽 다리로 손을 옮기는 사이 고개를 가로저었어. "물론 처음부터 되던 건 아니지, 계속 노력한 거야. 이렇게 몸을 풀어 주면 연습하고 나서 근육통도 없고 좋으니까."

제임스도 혼자 다른 스트레칭을 시작했어. 난 준비운동을 다 끝내고 제임스의 옆에서 퀴디치를 주제로 수다를 떨었지.

"생각해 봤는데," 난 제임스에게 말했어. "우리가 가진 모든 걸 다 쏟아 부어야겠어. 우승컵을 타려면 래번클로와 경기에서 큰 점수를 내야 할 거고, 그러려면 그 어느 때보다도 뛰어난 전략을 써야 돼."

"우리 플레이북을 갖다 놓고 보면 뭔가 써먹을만한 게 있지 않을까," 제임스는 곰곰이 생각에 잠겨 말했어. "내 건 완벽 그 자체고, 뭐 네가 써놓은 것도 나쁘지 않으니-"

난 들고 있던 팔목 보호대를 제임스에게 힘껏 던졌어. 제임스는 일직선으로 날아오던 보호대를 한 손으로 탁 잡아냈지.

"한번만 더 나한테 폭력 썼다간 이거 안 돌려준다,"

난 씩 미소를 지었어. "내가 이미 사람 얼굴에 주먹도 날린 사람이라는 건 알지?"

제임스는 보호대를 얌전히 내게 던져줬어.

난 크게 웃으면서 제임스가 던진 보호대를 받아 락커룸에 넣었어. "그래도 네 얼굴은 절대 안 때릴 테니 안심해."

"알아, 혹시 날 때렸다가 얼굴을 다쳐서 황홀한 키스 실력에 문제라도 생기면 결국 손해 보는 건 너 아니겠어?" 제임스는 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리고 두 눈을 빛냈어.

그리고 내가 차마 어떻게 할 새도 없이 두 볼이 화끈 달아올랐어.

제임스는 의외라는 듯 고개를 갸웃거렸어. "넌 아직도 그 말이 부끄럽냐?"

어... 그럼 안 부끄럽겠어? 그 날 이후로 내리 며칠 동안 호그와트 여학생들이 거의 그 얘기만 하는 것 같던데. 그 때 그 순간의 딱 한 번의 실수로 뱉은 말이 내가 가는 곳 여기저기서 수군수군 들려대는데 그럼 안 부끄럽겠냐고!

"그 때 그 말을 하는 게 아니었는데,"

그 말을 뱉은 게 후회가 되긴 해도 거짓말은 아니었어. 정말, 진심으로 사실을 말했던 거야. 그래도 사람들이 다 알게 될 만한 일은 아니지 않냐 이거야. 나랑 제임스 둘만의 일이잖아. 다른 사람, 특히 여자애들이 우리 둘의 키스랑 무슨 상관인데?

"난 좋은데 왜." 제임스는 돌연 진지해진 목소리로 말했어.

그게 무슨 말이야, 내가 화장실에서 소문 제조기인 5학년 여자애들한테 자기가 키스를 잘한단 말을 했다는 게 좋다고? 내가 이해하지 못하는 남자들의 기질 같은 걸지도 몰라.

"내 마음이 이젠 짝사랑이 아니라는 일종의 증명이니까." 제임스는 그렇게 인정을 하면서 두 귀를 붉게 물들였어.

난 그대로 제임스에게 달려가 두 팔을 벌려 끌어안았어. 제임스 포터한테 뭔가 특별한 힘이 있는 건지는 모르겠지만 같이 있으면 이상하게 자유로웠어. 엄마에게 썼던 편지에서 했던 말이 정말 맞았어. 나랑 제임스 사이엔 뭔가 이유 없이 본능적인 게 있어. 어떻게 그 동안 하나도 모르고 있었을까.

제임스는 자기 입술로 내 입술을 부드럽게 덮었어. 달콤하고 따뜻한 기분에 다시 온몸이 떨려 왔어. 정말, 황홀하다는 말을 내가 괜히 한 게 아니었다니까. 제임스가 잠시 떨어졌다가 다시 다가와서 오른쪽 귀 아래에다 뜨겁게 키스를 퍼부어대는데 나도 모르게 웃음소리가 새어나왔어. 나도 한 손으로 제임스의 어깨를 쓰다듬는 사이 문득 이 티셔츠 속에 골든 스니치 타투가 있을 거란 생각이 들었어. 그 생각에 정신이 다시 몽롱해지더라.

"안-녕," 자라가 락커룸으로 들어오면서 말했어. 제임스와 내가 서로에게 딱 달라붙어 있는 광경이 그다지 놀랍지는 않았던 모양이야. 오히려 난 여기서 뭘 어떻게 해야 할 지 전혀 감이 오지 않았어.

"음, 안녕," 그래서 우선 제임스를 꼭 둘러안았던 팔을 풀고 인사를 했어. 제임스도 잔뜩 싫은 기색을 보이긴 했지만 내 허리를 안고 있던 팔을 풀고 자라를 노려봤어. 누가 봐도 갑자기 방해를 받아 잔뜩 짜증났다는 표정이었지.

솔직히는 나도 같은 생각이 들었어. 자라도 너무하지 않아? 하필이면 그 타이밍에 들어오다니 말야.

"두 사람 진짜 잘 어울린다. 진심이야, 말해 주고 싶었어." 자라는 자기 락커로 걸어가면서 태연히 말했어.

"브리는 어딨어?" 난 항상 자라와 붙어 다니던 브리가 보이지 않자 물었어.

자라는 어깨를 으쓱이는 걸로 대답했어. "몰라, 니코랑 같이 있겠지."

그러고보니 이제 니코와 브리도 사귀기로 했으니, 우리 팀에 벌써 두 커플이 있는 셈이네. 게다가 릴리나 리처드가 누구든 먼저 호그스미드에라도 같이 가잔 말을 하게 된다면 세 쌍으로 늘어날 거고. 오, 멀린! 그럼 우리 플레이에 차질이 있을 지도 모르는 거잖아! 누구든, 물론 나도 포함해서, 연애 감정 때문에 좋게든 나쁘게든 퀴디치에 영향을 줘서는 안 될 일이지. 경기장에서만큼은 그리핀도르 팀 선수로서 연습을 하고 전략을 배우고 실력을 쌓아야만 해.

그 건은 바로 다른 선수들과 얘길 해 봐야겠다는 생각이 들었어. 아무리 커플이 늘어나는 시기고 또 커플들이 모이는 장소라지만 그리핀도르 팀 연습만은 예외가 돼야지.

"자, 시작하자." 난 벤치에 각자 자리를 잡고 앉은 선수들을 보며 말했어. "우선 연습에 앞서 공지가 있어. 지금 팀 안에서... 그, 연애-를 하는 선수들이 있잖아? 분명히 말해두는데, 여기 경기장에서는 무조건 퀴디치가 우선이야. 사랑싸움이나 키스나 여튼 퀴디치랑 관련 없는 것 때문에 우승컵을 타는 일에 소홀해서는 안 돼. 음, 다들 알아들었어?"

어우, 애들 앞에 서서 말하기엔 너무 부끄러운 내용인걸. 다시는 절대로 이런 공지는 하지 말아야지. 내 얼굴이 빨갛게 물들어버리지만 않았으면 좋겠는데. 우선은 얼굴이 뜨거운지부터 확인해볼 생각으로 머리를 넘기는 척하면서 손을 대 봤어. 다행이야, 열은커녕 차가울 정도더라구.

"주장도 해당되는 거지?" 니코가 조심스레 손을 들고 물었어.

"당연하지." 나는 짧게 대답을 했어. 그 말을 하면서 제임스를 돌아봤는데 자기도 같은 의견이라는 듯 세차게 고개를 끄덕이더라구. 제임스라면 이해할 줄 알았어, 우리 둘 다 래번클로를 이기고 우승컵을 타기를 간절히 바라고 있었으니까.

"그리고 두 번째, 다음 연습 시간에는 전략 회의를 할 거야. 지금까지 래번클로 팀 선수들을 관찰하면서 본 습관이나 특징 같은 걸 얘기할 거니까 준비해 와. 그리고 마지막, 스트레칭부터 좀 하고 있어, 호수 주변을 돌 거니까."

다른 선수들은 단체로 싫은 소리를 냈지만 제임스 딱 하나만은 그 말에 활짝 웃었어. 호수를 돌자는 말은 곧 제임스에게 달리기 경주를 하잔 말이었으니까. 물론 제임스가 큰 차이로 이기는 일은 드물었지. 하지만 한번 성공했다 하면 너무하다 싶을 정도로 기뻐하더라구. 사귀게 됐다고 해서 제임스가 그런 재미를 포기할 거라는 허황된 기대는 하지 않아. 그건 나도 마찬가지지. 서로 더 뛰어난 퀴디치 선수라고 경쟁하는 것만큼 재밌는 게 없잖아.

다들 함께 락커룸을 빠져나가는 길에 제임스가 날 잠시 한쪽으로 끌더니 갑자기 입을 맞췄어. 난 순간 영혼이 반쯤 빠져나가버린 것만 같은 몽롱한 기분에 그 자리에 그대로 서서 입술에 닿는 제임스의 따뜻한 느낌에 취해 있었지. 근데 제임스는 뜬금없이 씩 미소를 짓더니 순식간에 떨어져 나가서는 호수로 쏜살같이 달려가는 거야.

나는 그런 제임스를 잠시 멍하니 바라봤어. 몇 초가 지나서야 제임스가 무슨 생각으로 일을 꾸민 건지 감이 왔지. 오, 망할.

"야, 그러는 법이 어딨어!" 난 어떻게든 제임스를 따라잡으려고 전속력으로 달리면서 소리를 질렀어. "반칙이야, 이- 이 사기꾼 자식아!"

정말 너무하지 않아? 내가 연애 같은 걸로 팀 연습에 지장 주지 말라고 말한 지 얼마나 됐다고 저런 짓이나 하고 가다니. 역시 내 머릿속을 헤집고 다니는 데는 제임스 포터만한 사람이 없다니까. 내가 방금 전 공지한 말뜻은 분명 아주 잘 이해했겠지, 그러면서도 내 성질을 건드려 놓는 일은 포기할 수가 없나 봐.

제임스는 계속 달리면서 잠시 고개를 돌려 날 돌아봤어. 한참 먼 거리였지만 평소처럼 한쪽 입꼬리를 올린 미소를 짓고 있었어. 나랑 말싸움 한번 하자는 투의 미소였을 거야. 다시 속이 뒤집어지는 기분이었어, 짜증나서 그런 건지 아니면 좋아서 그런 건지는 모르겠지만.

제임스도 나도 달리면서 페이스를 계속 유지했어. 다른 선수들을 전부 지나치는데는 얼마 걸리지 않았지. 연습 때는 경보 정도가 보통이지만 제임스나 나나 이른 아침에도 비는 시간에도 심심하면 하는 게 달리기였으니까 지구력이 훨씬 더 좋았거든. 목표량의 반을 넘겼을 즈음 난 제임스를 따라잡아서 거의 나란히 달릴 수 있었어. 도착점으로 정했던 너도밤나무도 점점 가까워지고 있었지.

제임스는 순간 나를 보고 이상한 표정을 지어보였는데, '아무리 여자친구라도 절대 안 봐줄 거다'라는 뜻 같았어.

난 이쪽도 마찬가지라는 표정을 마찬가지로 쏘아보냈어. 절대로 제임스를 _봐줄_ 수는 없지. 어릴 때부터 우리 경쟁은 이런 식이었어. 지금도 그만두고 싶지 않아.

나란히 전력질주를 하는 사이 숨은 턱끝까지 차올랐지만 난 계속 팔을 움직이고 다리를 뻗었어. 너도밤나무가 점점 가까워졌어. 뒤쪽에서 다른 선수들이 응원하는 소리도 들렸어.

"에바 파이팅!" 리처드가 소리쳤어.

"제임스 이겨라! 캐논처럼 쓰러지지 말고!" 는 니코가 보낸 응원이었어.

"이겨 버려, 에바!" 이번엔 자라가 소리쳤어. "여자 선수의 실력을 보여줘!"

운동화 밑창에 딱딱한 땅의 느낌이 닿았다가 떨어지는 느낌이 계속해서 이어졌어. 그리고 조금 더, 조금만 더 빠르게 달려 보자고 스스로를 보챘어. 끝에 내가 조금 앞서긴 했어, 곧 제임스도 속도를 붙여서 결국은 무승부가 돼 버렸지만.

제임스와 난 죽을 힘을 다해 달려서 너도밤나무를 쌩 지나쳤어. 그리고 천천히 숨을 고르면서 속도를 늦췄지. 그리고 팔을 위로 쭉 뻗어 손바닥을 맞부딪히고 깊게 숨을 들이마셨어.

"내가... 이겼어," 나는 제임스에게 말했어.

"아니... 거든," 제임스는 밝은 갈색 눈으로 날 바라보며 대꾸했어.

"네가 애초에... 반칙... 썼잖아," 나는 그렇게 되받아쳤어.

제임스는 다시 씩 입꼬리를 올렸어. "나름 이기는 전략인데."

가빴던 숨이 드디어 진정된 것 같아. 전부터 습관적으로 달리기를 하던 게 정말 다행이야.

"그리핀도르답지 못한 짓이야," 난 팔짱을 끼고 말했어. "그리핀도르라면 좀 더 신사답고 정정당당한 모습을 보이지 그래?"

제임스는 몸을 숙여서 내 볼에 살짝 입을 맞췄어. "그렇다고 재밌는 장난을 하면 안되는 건 아니지."

"퀴디치 연습 때만큼은 연애하지 말라던 사람이 누구더라?" 니코가 호수 저편에서 빽 소리를 질렀어.

뒤를 돌아보니 다들 걷던 걸 멈추고 제임스와 내가 경주하던 걸 보고 있더라구. 아오, 저 멍청이들. 지금 이게 티비 쇼 같은 거라고 생각했단 말야?

아니지, 잠깐. 음... 하긴, 틀린 말은 아니지.

"거기서부터 끝까지 전력질주로 달려와!" 난 최대한 주장다운 목소리를 내어 소리쳤어. "실시!"

"언니 미쳤어?" 다들 어거지로 전력질주로 달려 도착점을 통과하고 숨을 고르던 중에 자라가 투덜거렸어. "이렇게까지 했는데 우승 못 하면 진짜..."

난 활짝 미소를 지었어. "내 계획이 바로 그거야."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그리고 그 주 주말이었어. 크리스틴이랑 키에런이랑 같이 도서관에서 마법 시험 공부를 하고 있는데 제임스가 뜬금없이 달려오더라구. 도서관 한 구석 사각지대에 숨어 있었는데 어떻게 여길 찾아 왔는지는 모르겠지만 말야.

같이 시험공부를 할 생각으로 찾아온 줄 알았더니, 더 뜬금없는 말을 던지더라구. "에바, 잠깐 얘기 좀 해."

평소와 다르게 진지한 표정을 보니 보통 일은 아닌 것 같길래 난 크리스틴과 키에런에게 양해를 구하고 잠깐 제임스를 따라 도서관 밖으로 나왔어. 그 두 사람이 턱짓을 하거나 윙크를 날리지 않는 걸 보니 그 둘도 뭔가 심상치 않다는 걸 눈치챈 것 같아.

"트리스탄 때문에 불렀어." 제임스는 어깨에 걸쳐 메고 있던 가방에서 편지봉투 하나를 거칠게 꺼내들며 말했어.

오빠 얘기가 나오니 또 가슴 한켠이 쿡쿡 찔리는 느낌이 들었어. 사실 지금까지 단 하루도 오빠 생각을 안 한 적이 없었어. 트리스탄이 아무리 별 쓰레기 같은 소리를 지껄이고 미친짓을 한다고 해도 내가 사랑하는 우리 오빠라는 사실은 변하지 않잖아. 크리스마스 방학 때 그 일이 있었다고는 해도 오빠는 우리 가족이잖아.

"오빠가 왜?" 난 그렇게 물었어. 오빠 걱정을 조금이라도 하는 게 맞을까? "무슨 일이라도 있어?"

"다치거나 한 건 아니고," 제임스에게 돌아온 답은 그뿐이었어. 그리고 들고 있던 편지를 내게 건네줬지. "우리 엄마가 퀴디치 통신원이잖아, 그래서 오늘 토네이도즈 경기를 보고 오셨나 봐. 내일 예언자 일보 보도 전에 네가 알아야 할 것 같다고 하시더라. 리처드랑 가레스도 알고 싶어 할 거고."

나는 제임스의 손에서 편지를 낚아채 빠르게 읽어내려갔어.

 _제임스_ _,_

 _이 얘기를 에바에게 전해줬으면 좋겠구나_ _._ _오늘 토네이도즈 경기를 취재하고 왔어_ _._ _트리스탄 우드가 토네이도즈 주전 파수꾼이 되고 첫 경기였으니 큰 이슈가 되겠지_ _._

 _에바가 트리스탄 때문에 속상해하고 있는 건 알지만_ _,_ _에바가 내일 아침 예언자 일보에서 이 얘기를 보는 것보다는 나나 널 통해 미리 알고 있는 편이 좋을 것 같아_ _._ _경기 결과는 참담했어_ _._ _트리스탄이 가장 큰 구멍이었지_ _._ _잔뜩 긴장해서는 다른 선수들과 팀워크를 맞추지도 못하고 있는 거야_ _._ _아직 주전 팀에서 뛸 준비가 덜 된 선수라는 게 일반 관중들의 눈에도 훤히 보였을 정도였어_ _._ _경험도 현저히 부족하고 팀의 일원으로서 준비를 갖추지도 못하고 너무 성급했던 거야_ _._

 _에바에게 알려야 할 일이 생기면 또 편지를 보낼게_ _._

 _사랑하는 엄마가_ _._

 _P.S._ _네가 에바와 사귄다는 얘기는 알버스에게 들었어_ _._ _드디어 잘 됐구나_ _!_

추신을 보고는 나도 모르게 미소를 지어버리긴 했지만 머리는 온통 트리스탄 얘기로 어지러웠어. 지난 12월에 오빠가 사는 아파트를 찾아갔을 때 그런 말을 했잖아, '이전의 난 경기에 나갈 수 없었어. 지금은 나갈 수 있어. 내가 이적한 건 경기를 하고 싶어서였다고.'

오빠는 경기에 나갈 기회를 간절히 원했어. 그러면 온 마법 세계에 오빠의 천재적인 재능과 실력을 보여줄 수 있었을 테니까. 그토록 간절히 원하던 기회를 오빠는 결국 얻었지. 하지만 참담하게 실패했고.

트리스탄이 안됐다는 생각도 들고 동시에 고소하다는 생각도 들어 머릿속이 복잡했어. 오빠는 아직 주전 선수가 될 준비가 안 돼 있었던 거야. 아빠는 그 사실을 알고 있었던 거야. 내가 말했잖아, 오빠가 팀을 이적한 건 끔찍한 실수였다고. 경솔하게 노력도 없이 성과를 이루려고 했을 뿐이라고. 내 말이 맞았어. 그런데 왜 오빠가 불쌍하고 안쓰럽다는 생각이 드는 걸까. 주전으로 나선 첫 경기에서 최악의 플레이를 선보였으니 지금 오빠의 기분이 어떨지는 상상도 안 가. 그러면서도 한편으로는 한번 큰코다쳐봐야 세상이 꼭 자기 뜻대로만 돌아가는 게 아니라는 사실을 깨달을 테니 잘됐다는 생각도 들고 그래.

"트리스탄한테 연락 할 거야?" 제임스가 조심스레 물었어.

나는 편지를 다시 접어 제임스에게 돌려줬어. 제임스는 그 편지를 가방에 도로 쑤셔넣었고.

"넌 어떨 것 같아? 릴리가 그랬다면?"

"안 하지." 제임스는 솔직한 답을 내놓았어. "못 하겠지. 시간이 좀 지난 것도 아니고 바로 오늘 일인데."

"응, 나도 그래."

제임스는 두 팔을 뻗어 날 부드럽게 안아주었어. 나는 그런 제임스에게 더 가까이 다가가 가슴팍에 고개를 기대 놓고 조용히 심장박동소리를 들었어. 이렇게 제임스의 품에서 따뜻한 체온을 느끼고 있으면 편안하다는 생각이 들어. 무슨 일이 있어도 날 지켜줄 수 있을 것만 같아서.

"고마워." 나는 제임스의 망토자락에 얼굴을 묻은 채 조용히 말했어.

"내가 힘들 땐 네가 날 안아 줄 거잖아."

나는 제임스의 품에서 슬쩍 떨어져 나와 그 옆에 서면서 한 손을 꼭 잡았어. "그럼 난 가 볼게, 크리스틴이랑 키에런이 걱정할 거야. 아니면 너도 같이 안 갈래? 마법 시험 때문에 모여서 공부하던 중이었는데."

제임스는 잠시 고민하는 듯 어깨를 으쓱이더니 말했어. "그래, 시험 전에 연습이 보는 것도 나쁘진 않겠다."

도서관에 다시 발을 들이기 직전에 문 앞에서 제임스가 내 손을 갑자기 홱 잡아끌었어. 그러더니 순간 내 입술에 부드럽고 짧은 키스를 하는 거야. 덕분에 또 발끝까지 확 달아오르는 기분이 들었어.

"고마워," 나는 아까와 같은 말을 반복했어.

제임스는 무슨 말인지 모르겠다는 듯 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "뭐가? 키스가?" 그렇게 물으면서 입꼬리는 씩 올라가 있었지. "알아, 너무 황홀했지?"

나는 소리내어 웃으면서 제임스의 어깨를 쿡 찔렀어. 내가 5학년 여자애들한테 했던 말을 가지고 평생을 날 놀려 먹을 생각인가 봐. "아닌데? 그냥... 너라서, 너라서 고마워."

제임스는 갈색 두 눈으로 날 빤히 바라봤어. "별 말씀을."

나는 제임스의 손을 잡고 도서관으로 걸어 들어가면서 작은 미소를 지었어. 오빠가 무슨 멍청한 짓을 해서 걱정이 되고 화가 나도 나는 혼자가 아니야. 리처드도 있고, 가레스도 있고, 엄마, 아빠, 크리스틴도 있지. 무엇보다 여러 의미로 날 황홀하게 하는 사람인 제임스까지 내 곁에 있잖아.

아, 물론 굳이 키스 얘길 하는 건 아냐.

* * *

아니긴.. 솔직해지자 에바^^!

안녕하세요 역자입니다 게임온에서 번역하기 어려운 탑쓰리 안에 들었던 이번편의 '황홀', 원어로 amazing. 에바의 황홀한 기분이 잘 느껴졌으면 좋겠네요:D

좋은소식과 나쁜소식이 있어요 먼저 좋은소식은 2월내로 게임온 한역본 업로드가 완결까지 끝날 수 있을 것 같다는 부분입니다:D 제가 번역을 올릴 때 1번역을 하고 2한챕터씩 따로저장해서 한번더 손보고 3팬픽션넷 doc매니저에 올려서 한번더 검토 이렇게 기본 세번을 거치는데 방금 29챕터 초벌번역이 끝났고 보통 2,3단계는 일찍 끝나거든용 한국의 새학기가 시작하기 전까지 게임온 한국어 완역본을 보실 수 있습니다:D

나쁜소식은 역자의 고삼 담임배정이 마치 OWL학년에 엄브릿지를 만난 해리같다는거예요 으앙

요즘추운데 감기조심합시댱!


	26. Chapter 25: 생일과 싸움

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

25\. 생일과 싸움

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

남은 내 용돈을 모두 걸 수 있을 정도로 난 이번 경기의 승자가 누굴지 확신하고 있었어. 슬리데린이 후플푸프를 그냥 이기는 것도 아니고 뭉개버리는 수준으로 점수차를 벌리겠지. 물론 후플푸프도 열심히 노력해서 정정당당한 경기를 하겠지만, 요 며칠 사이 성 안을 뽈뽈거리며 돌아다니는 리라 리날디를 보면 경기에 아주 혈안이 되어 있는 것 같더라구.

" _또_ 2등을 한대도 넌 만족할 수 있지?" 여느 때처럼 리라는 친구들을 –아니면 동기? 아니면 부하라는 게 더 맞는 말이려나?- 이끌고 지나가다가 변신술 수업을 들으러 가던 나와 제임스에게 시비를 걸었어.

"너야말로. 2등 자리는 그쪽으로 돌아갈 것 같은데." 제임스는 뒤를 홱 돌아 맞서 쏘아붙였어.

리날디 무리는 제임스를 흘끗거리며 화를 내는 것처럼 무슨 말을 조잘거렸지만 제임스는 그쪽으로 눈길도 주지 않았어.

"우리가 이길 거야." 제임스는 내게 그렇게 단언을 했어. "아니, 이겨야지."

"작년엔 못 이겼는데," 난 작년 이맘때 간발의 차로 졌던 마지막 경기를 떠올렸어. 아픈 기억이었지.

제임스는 그저 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그거야 작년 일이지. 올해는 다르다고. 네 팀 중 우리만큼 완벽한 팀이 있냐? 첫 경기에서는 운이 조금 안 좋았을 뿐이지. 망할 말포이 때문에."

그 이름이 나오니 또 스코피어스 말포이랑 로즈 위즐리의 그 관계가 떠올라서 마음이 불편했어.

"그렇지. 음, 있잖아, 혹시 발렌타인데이 때 로즈한테 꽃 보낸 사람이 누군지 알아낸 거 없어?" 난 나름대로 자연스럽게 다른 얘깃거리를 꺼내고 싶었어. 사실은 그렇게 다른 얘기도 아니긴 했지만.

제임스는 표정을 살짝 찌푸렸어. "어, 몰라. 학교 부엉이를 써서 추적도 못 하겠더라고. 누군진 몰라도 쓸데없이 주도면밀한 놈이지."

난 제임스의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀어. "그러는 너도 학교 부엉이를 써서 나한테 꽃을 보낸 건 마찬가지잖아? 물론 내가 부엉이를 추적한 건 아니었지만."

제임스는 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 코웃음을 쳤어. "그거 학교 부엉이가 아니라 루이 거야. 못 알아볼 줄 알았다."

"쓸데없이 주도면밀하네." 난 제임스를 놀릴 작정으로 방금 제임스가 했던 말을 그대로 읊었어.

"그거랑은 다르지." 제임스는 가방끈을 조절하면서 그렇게 변호를 하고 나섰어. "난 너랑 아는 사이잖아. 익명으로 꽃을 보내는 데 악의도 없었고."

"로즈한테 꽃을 보낸 사람도 악의 없이 순수한 마음이었을 수도 있지. 가족들이 워낙 극성이라 이름을 드러내기 무서웠을 수도 있고."

"우리 가족이 그 놈을 맘에 들어한다면야 걱정할 게 뭐가 있겠어." 제임스는 그렇게 말을 했어.

난 작은 미소를 지었어. "더 이상 참견할 일은 없다고 네 입으로 말하지 않았어?"

제임스는 마주 씩 입꼬리를 올렸어. "그러는 넌, 포터나 위즐리라는 성을 가진 이상 남 일에 참견하는 짓은 불가능할거라고 네 입으로 말하지 않았냐?"

난 고개를 절레절레 가로저었어. 미소는 잃지 않은 채로. "정말 못말리는 인간이라니까."

"우리 가족을 대표해서 고마워. 칭찬으로 들을게." 제임스는 변신술 교실 문을 잡아서 나랑 다른 두 애들을 먼저 안으로 들여보내주면서 말했어.

"수업 끝나고 봐." 제임스는 내 눈 위로 흘러내린 머리카락을 쓸어주고 말했어.

항상 앉던 자리에 크리스틴이 내 자리까지 맡아 놓고 기다리고 있었고, 제임스는 교실 뒤쪽에 다른 친구들이랑 같이 앉았어.

"정말 완벽한 짝이야, 너희 둘 말야,"

어디선가 들어본 듯한 목소리였어. 뒤를 돌아보니 조나단의 친구라고 했던 주디스가 두 손으로 가방끈을 잡고 서 있더라. 언제나처럼 밝은 미소를 짓고 있는 얼굴이야.

"오," 나는 당황스러운 마음에 아무 말도 하지 못했어. 솔직히 어색하잖아, 날 많이 좋아했고 또 (고의는 아니었다고 하지만 어쨌든) 나한테 비참하게 차여 버린 전 남자친구의 친한 친구라니. "어, 고마워."

"내 친구가 너 때문에 조금 힘들었다고는 해도 난 널 싫어하지 않아." 주디스는 순수한 미소를 짓고 말을 이었어. "그저 서로 조금 안 맞았을 뿐이잖아. 어딜 가나 있는 일이야. 그러니까 괜찮아. 이젠 네가 너한테 맞는 짝을 찾았으니, 조나단도 곧 자기 사람을 찾게 될 거야."

음, 뉘앙스가 뭐랄까... 조금 이상한데.

"그래, 어... 고마워, 주디스. 맞아, 조나단도 어울리는 사람을 찾겠지."

그리고 주디스는 날 빤히 쳐다보더니 고개를 끄덕이고는 평소처럼 밝은 인사를 하면서 떠나갔어. "응, 나중에 봐!"

"주디스가 뭐래?" 크리스틴이 다시 제자리에 돌아온 날 보고 재촉하듯 물었어.

"제임스랑 내가 완벽한 짝이라는 말을 하더니, 조나단이랑 나는 그냥 안 맞았을 뿐이라고 했고, 그러더니 또 조나단도 나처럼 자기한테 어울리는 사람을 찾을 거라고 하더라. 아, 내가 자기 친구한테 상처를 줬다고 해서 날 싫어하는 게 아니라는 말도 했어. 몰라, 그냥 이상해."

크리스틴은 고개를 갸웃거리더니 순식간에 그 의미를 알아냈다는 표정을 지었어. "에바... 주디스가 조나단을 좋아한다는 말이잖아."

"진짜?" 난 의심스런 눈빛으로 교실 저편에서 주디스가 조나단의 옆자리에 의자를 끌어다 앉는 걸 봤어. 밝은 표정으로 웃으며 대화를 나누다가 조나단이 한 무슨 말에 주디스가 웃고 있었어. 정말 행복해하는 얼굴이더라. 주디스랑 조나단 둘 다 말야.

"크리스마스 방학 끝나고 학교로 돌아올 때 생각 안 나?" 크리스틴이 물었어. "그 때 주디스, 조나단을 보면서 내내 얼굴을 찌푸리고 있었다고. 누가 봐도 다 티가 나던데. 너랑 조나단만 몰랐을 걸?"

조나단도 몰랐을 거라니. 나만 모르고 있었다는 게 아니라니 좀 기분이 나아. 눈치가 빠른 사람도 종종 눈치채지 못하는 일이 있다는 게 위로가 되더라.

"흠," 나는 짧은 평을 했어. "그렇다면 주디스가 무슨 말을 한 건지 알겠어."

그리고 곧 교수님이 들어왔지만 주디스가 했던 말은 내 뇌리를 떠나지 않았어. 사실 주디스가 했던 말은 지금까지 다른 사람들에게 수도 없이 들었던 말이었어. 제임스랑 내가 서로에게 '완벽한' 짝이라는 말 말야.

수업이 시작하자마자 난 애써 그 생각을 머릿속에서 지우려 했어. N.E.W.T. 시험과 관련한 얘기가 나오면 놓칠 수 없으니까. 퀴디치 분야로 나가는 데 특별히 뛰어난 성적이 필요한 건 아니지만 최소한 수업 기준은 통과해야 하지 않겠어? 대신 오후 수업이 끝나자마자 도로 생각에 잠겨서 호숫가에 앉아 신선한 공기나 좀 마시자는 말로 크리스틴을 데리고 나왔지.

"무슨 말을 하고 싶은 거야?" 크리스틴은 나무 아래 앉자마자 그렇게 물었어.

"어떻게 알았어?" 난 바보 같은 질문이라는 걸 알면서도 그렇게 물었어. 크리스틴은 알 수 있었겠지, 우린 가장 친한 친구니까.

크리스틴은 눈을 굴리면서도 작은 미소를 지었어. "신선한 공기야 넌 아침 운동 때마다 충분히 마시잖아. 당장 어제도, 그저께도, 그그저께도."

"아, 그냥..." 나는 하고 싶은 말을 어떻게 표현해야 할 지 고민하며 말을 시작했어. "다들 나랑 제임스가 완벽한 커플이라고 하잖아. 나도 제임스랑 같이 있는 게 좋아, 이유는 모르겠지만 자연스럽고 편해. 그런데 다른 사람들이 뭐랄까... 뭔가 더 '기대'하는 것 같아서. 뭐 내가 제임스랑 결혼한다거나 그런 거 말야. 사실 그렇게 오래 사귀지도 않았는데, 서로에게 완벽한 사람이고 평생 함께할 거라는 말은 좀 이른 것 같아서."

말을 정리하지도 않고 쏟아내고 있다는 건 말하는 나도 알고 있었어. 하지만 어떻게 표현할 수가 없어서 난 그저 말을 잇기만 했어. "어쩌면, 계속 사귈 지도 모르지. 좋다 이거야. 다만 그런 생각을 하기에 지금은 너무 이르지 않아? 근데 그러면서도 언젠가 우리가 헤어질 거란 생각은 또 하기 싫어, 사귀는 관계가 그렇게 끝나는 건 좀 아닌 것 같아서. 무슨 말인지 알겠어?"

말을 하는 내내 잔디를 빤히 바라보던 나는 말을 끝내고 나서야 고개를 다시 들었어. 크리스틴이 미소를 지으려는 걸 애써 참아 가며 날 쳐다보고 있더라.

"당연하지. 나도 키에런이랑 결혼하라는 말을 주변에서 항상 듣는걸. 내가 사랑하는 사람이고 다 좋지만... 우린 이제 겨우 열여덟이잖아. 그러니까 내 말은 그 생각에 너무 사로잡혀있지 말라는 거야. 나중에 무슨 일이 일어나면 어떡하나 일어나지 않으면 어떡하나 하는 걱정은 할 필요 없어, 지금 관계에만 집중하면 돼."

"나도 전부터 키에런이랑 네가 서로 완벽한 짝이라는 말을 자주 했던 것 같은데," 난 갑자기 그 말이 어쩌면 불편했을 수도 있겠다는 생각에 말했어. '완벽한 짝'이라는 말이 가볍게 들리진 않았을 테니까. "그 말이 부담스럽다거나 했다면 미안해."

"조금은, 그랬지." 크리스틴은 잠시 망설이는 기색을 보이다 대답했어. "그래도 괜찮아, 정말이야." 그리고 바로 날 달래는 말을 하긴 했지만.

다시 생각해도 기분이 안 좋은 걸. 미안하고 죄책감이 들어. 친구라는 게 그것도 생각 못 했다니.

"귀띔이라도 해 주지 그랬어!"

크리스틴은 신경쓰지 말라는 뜻으로 어깨를 으쓱여보였어.

난 몸을 숙여서 크리스틴을 꼭 끌어안았어. "넌 정말 좋은 친구야. 네가 최고야, 정말."

"고마워," 크리스틴은 마주 두 팔로 날 안으면서 미소를 지었어. "너도 최고야, 정말."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

트리스탄이 토네이도즈 이적 후 첫 경기에서 형편없는 실력을 보였다는 편지를 전해받은 뒤로 난 엄마나 아빠한테 편지를 써 봐야 할지 말지 계속 고민하고 있었어. 편지에 쓸 말이라고는 트리스탄이 멍청한 놈이라는 말밖에 없긴 했지만. 물론 그 편지를 보내지는 않았지.

그러고 있었는데 며칠 뒤 아침 시간에 엄마가 보낸 부엉이를 받았어.

 _사랑하는 에바_ _,_

 _지금쯤이면 너도 예언자 일보와 주간 퀴디치에서 트리스탄의 경기 기사를 봤겠구나_ _._ _그 날 이후로 너나 가레스 리처드에게 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 계속 생각했지만 아직도 모르겠어_ _._ _엄마가 너나 네 동생들에 있는 말은 너무 힘들어하지 말라는 것밖에 없구나_ _._ _트리스탄은 이제 어엿한 어른이니 자기 문제는 스스로 책임을 져야지_ _._ _네 아빠도 나도 안타까운 마음은 있지만 결국 트리스탄은 실수를 통해 배워 가는 과정에 있는 게 아니겠니_ _._

 _네 아빠는 이 과정을 많이 힘들어하는 것 같아_ _._ _평소에도 푸들미어를 엄격하게 잡는 분이셨지만 요즘은 더하구나_ _._ _집에서는 항상 경기장에 나가 있고 말이야_ _._ _저번에는 내가 나가봤더니 별 위험천만한 기술을 부리며 날아다니고 있었어_ _._ _네 아빠는 스트레스가 심하거나 화가 날 때 그런 식으로 풀지 않니_ _._ _트리스탄에게선 아직도 답장 하나 오지 않았어_ _._

 _그리고 에바_ _,_ _혹시 스카우트나 리그팀 선발 문제를 걱정하지는 마라_ _._ _넌 트리스탄과는 달라_ _._ _스카우터들_ _,_ _오너들에게 네 재능과 역량을 보여 주고 그들의 선택에 맡기면 돼_ _._ _넌 충분히 선수가 될 수 있는 아이야_ _._ _그걸 보여 주기만 하면 되는 거야_ _._ _하지만 아가_ _,_ _그 때문에 잠을 설치지는 마라_ _._ _기분이 안 좋을 땐 잠시 달리거나 빗자루를 타렴_ _._

 _N.E.W.T._ _공부도 퀴디치 팀 연습도 모두 잘 되길 바란다_ _._

 _사랑하는 엄마가_

제임스가 포터 부인이 보낸 편지를 가져왔을 때부터 머릿속을 헤집고 다니던 걱정이나 두려움 같은 것들을 엄마는 너무 잘 알고 있었어. 트리스탄은 계약을 깨고, 팀에 등을 돌리고 나갔고, 근데 첫 경기에서 형편없는 실력을 보였지. 그 행동이 나중에 스카우트들이 날 평가할 때 영향을 주진 않을까? 오빠가 선수 자질을 갖추지 못했다는 이유 때문에 내게 기회가 오지 않으면 어떡하지? 스카우터들이 나도 오빠처럼 가볍고 자기중심적인 사람일 거라고 생각하면 어떡하지?

나는 엄마의 편지를 다시 읽었어. 빨간 잉크로 쓰인 문장 하나가 내 시선을 붙잡았어. ' _넌 트리스탄과는 달라._ '

맞아, 난 오빠와는 다른 사람이야. 하지만 지금의 오빠는 내가 그동안 함께 자라면서 알던 오빠와도 너무 다른 사람이었어. 전에도 조금 오만하고 명성을 좇는 기질은 있었지만 오빠가 지금 같은 상황에 처할 거라고는 한 번도 생각한 적 없었으니까.

나는 그렇게 되고 싶지 않아. 아니, 난 그렇게 되지 않을 거야. 트리스탄이 한 짓을 나는 절대로 반복하지 않아. 내가 오빠랑은 이렇게 다른 사람이라는 걸 리그팀의 스카우터와 오너 그리고 코치와 트레이너에게 보여주기만 하면 되는 거야.

트리스탄의 바보짓 때문에 내 앞길이 막힐 지도 모른다는 생각을 했더니 뭐라도 집어서 벽에 던져버리고 싶었어. 수업이 끝나면 잠깐 나가서 빗자루를 타다 와야겠어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

오늘도 어김없이 난 이른 아침에 일어나서 제임스보다 먼저 퀴디치 경기장으로 달려왔어. 하지만 오늘은 달라, 이번엔 구체적인 이유가 있었지.

"생일 축하해!" 난 락커룸 문을 여는 제임스를 보자마자 소리를 질렀어. 그리고 가까이 걸어가서 한 손으로 제임스의 턱을 잡고 열렬한 키스를 했어.

"방금 그게 선물이야?" 제임스는 입이 떨어지자마자 크게 미소를 지으며 물었어. "'황홀'한 키스?"

"아니," 나는 그렇게 대답을 해 놓고, 잠깐 생각을 하다가, 다시 덧붙였어. "내가 준비한 네 선물 대신 그걸 원한다면, 좋아."

"둘 다 받을 순 없나?" 제임스는 그 말을 해 놓고 다시 짧게 입을 맞췄어.

"오, 그래, 그러던가." 난 큰 선심 쓴다는 것처럼 무거운 한숨을 쉬었어. 그 답이 떨어지기가 무섭게 제임스는 순식간에 몸을 숙여서 자기 입술로 내 입술을 덮었어. 아, 정말 키스다운 키스를 할 줄 아는 애라니까. 비유가 아니라 정말 숨이 멎어 버릴 것만 같았어. 막 사귀기 시작한 사람이라 그럴까, 아니면 그냥 제임스여서 그런 걸지도 몰라. 부드럽게 움직여 오는 입술을 느끼며 알았어, 그저 제임스이기 때문이었다는 걸.

"야, 됐어, 그만 해," 잠시 뒤 난 제임스를 슬쩍 밀쳐냈어. "선물도 열어 봐야 할 거 아냐."

"다른 건 필요 없는데." 제임스는 그렇게 말하면서 내 턱선을 따라 계속 입을 맞췄어.

"이러다 운동장도 못 돌고 연습 시작하겠다," 난 피부에 와닿는 제임스의 입술에 찌릿한 전율을 느끼며 겨우 말했어.

"내 생일이잖아." 제임스는 내 목에 닿을 때까지 계속 키스를 이어나갔어. "오늘만큼은 땡땡이 좀 쳐도 된다고."

"아빠한테 약속했단 말야, 너 때문에 퀴디치에 문제가 생길 일은 없을 거라고. 네가 이렇게 내 퀴디치를 방해한다는 걸 우리 아빠가 알아야겠어?"

다시 제임스를 슬쩍 밀어내자 제임스는 싫은 티를 내면서 한숨을 쉬었어. 그러면서도 한 발짝도 움직이진 않더라. 솔직히 방금 그 말로는 제임스를 쫓아낼 수 없었단 건 알고 있었어. 아냐, 에바, 집중하자.

"래번클로한테 지고 싶어?"

내 목에 닿아 있던 제임스의 입술이 잠시 멈추는 듯 하다 곧 떨어졌어. "아니, 아니지."

난 뿌듯한 마음에 미소를 지었어. "좋아, 일단 선물부터 받아."

제임스의 생일 선물을 고르는 데는 시간이 꽤 많이 들었어. 6년을 넘게 알고 지낸 사람이지만 일상적인 대화를 할 정도로 친해진 건 이번 학년부터였는걸. 그래도 제임스가 좋아할 만한 걸로 잘 골라내는 데는 성공했지.

난 락커에서 빨간 포장지에 금색 리본을 두른 선물상자를 꺼내들었어. "생일 축하해." 그 말을 하면서 난 선물을 제임스에게 건넸어. "4월 2일이라니, 만우절이었으면 재밌을 텐데, 아깝네."

"나도 한 세 시간쯤 더 일찍 태어나지 못한 게 항상 걸리긴 해." 제임스는 날 보며 씩 미소를 지었어. "조지 삼촌이랑 프레드 삼촌은 –네가 아는 프레드가 그 분 이름을 따온 건데- 4월 1일생이셔. 생일이 만우절이라는 건 참 괜찮은 일인 것 같던데 말야."

제임스는 신이 나서 선물 포장을 뜯고 선물을 살펴봤어. 상자 뚜껑을 열어보던 제임스의 얼굴에 커다란 미소가 넓게 퍼져나갔어.

"사진들은 다 어디서 난 거야?" 제임스는 상자에 들어있던 액자를 들어 보이며 물었어.

"크리스틴이 찍어줬어." 난 설명을 했어. "연습 때나 경기 때나 카메라를 들고 오곤 하는 애거든. 난 기록을 남기고 싶어도 사진 찍는 데는 영 소질이 없어서 말야, 크리스틴이 계속 도와주고 있어. 크리스틴은 이게 엄청 웃기다고 하더라. 나도 별로 안 좋아하는 사진이긴 한데, 지금은 아냐. 지금은 맘에 들어."

사실 제임스한테 준 액자에 든 사진 두 장은 전부터 내가 무지 싫어하던 사진이었어. 제임스와 내가 팀에 막 들어왔던 2학년 때 래번클로와의 경기에서 이기고 나서 막 찍은 사진이었어. 첫 번째 사진에서 어린 제임스와 내는 잔뜩 신난 얼굴로 빗자루에서 뛰어내리다시피 내려오면서 서로를 와락 껴안고 있었어. 제임스가 스니치를 잡았을 때 가장 가까이 있던 사람이 나였으니까 바로 내 쪽으로 날아와 순전히 승리를 축하하는 의미에서 날 안았던 거였지. 그 때는 나도 우리가 이겼다는 게 너무 기뻐서 제임스를 같이 안았어.

두 번째 사진에서 그런 제임스와 나는 서로 자기가 누구랑 부둥켜 안고 있었는지 알아차리자마자 순식간에 홱 떨어져 나왔어. 열세 살이었던 우리는 놀란 기색과 동시에 역겨워 죽겠다는 표정으로 팔을 치워버리고 있었지.

"최고다, 정말." 제임스는 다시 뚜껑을 닫은 상자를 조심스레 락커에 넣어 두며 말했어.

내가 고른 선물이 괜찮았다니 기분이 묘해지더라. 이상하기도 하고, 좋기도 하고.

제임스는 방금 전보다 더 부드럽게 천천히 입을 맞춰 왔어. 오늘 준비운동은 포기해야겠는걸.

그러다 락커룸 문에서 똑똑 소리를 듣고 난 빠르게 제임스한테서 떨어져나왔어.

"혹시 두 사람 옷은 입고 있어?" 그리고 니코의 목소리가 들렸어. 근처에서 브리가 웃는 소리도 들렸어.

난 쌩하니 문으로 달려가서 확 하고 열었어. 그리고 최대한 무섭고 강경한 눈빛으로 니코를 노려봤어. "그럼 설마 벗었겠어? 이상한 소리 하지 말고 당장 들어와!"

"난 그냥 혹시 모르니까 확인하려고 했지!" 니코는 항복의 표시로 두 손을 들고 말했어.

그러다 자라가 통통 튀면서 뛰어왔어. "두 사람, 어떻게 나만 놓고 가 버릴 수가 있어!" 라고 브리와 니코를 보며 툴툴거리면서.

"경기장에서만큼은 연애 얘기 하지 말라고 했지," 난 다시 주장의 목소릴 내서 경고를 했어.

"연애 얘기 한 거 아냐," 자라는 삿대질을 하면서 대답을 했어. "기다리겠다고 해 놓고 먼저 쌩 가버리니까 하는 말이지!"

바로 그 때 락커룸에 들어온 리처드와 릴리 덕분에 우연찮게 자라와 니코의 말싸움을 들을 필요가 없었어.

"평소처럼 경기장 몇 바퀴 돌고 기본 체력훈련부터 할 거야." 난 선수들에게 말했어. "그 다음엔 전체적으로 팀 전략을 짤 거야."

다행히도 전략 회의 시간에 성과가 꽤 컸어. 항상 칠판에 그려서 설명을 하는 게 어려웠는데, 저번 호그스미드 외출 때 구해 온 색분필을 쓰니까 복잡한 그림도 훨씬 쉬워 보이더라구.

우리 선수들도 내가 말한 대로 각자 준비를 해 왔어. 자라랑 니코는 래번클로 몰이꾼들을 보면서 봐 뒀던 특징을 정보를 정리해 왔고, 브리랑 릴리도 래번클로 추격꾼들을 통찰력 있게 잘 분석해 왔더라.

"자," 난 연습을 마치기 앞서 다시 얘길 시작했어. "이 전략은 어디까지나 계획이지 바뀔 수 있으니까 융통성 있게 움직이도록 해. 어려울 수 있어, 하지만, 우리 모두 래번클로가 슬리데린이나 후플푸프와 경기하는 걸 봤잖아? 우리는 상대를 안다는 말이야."

리처드는 굳은 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였고 니코는 자신감에 찬 미소를 지어보였어. 다들 도와주니 조금 나은 것 같긴 하지만 그래도 숨통이 조일 정도의 긴장감은 그대로였어. 우선 슬리데린과 후플푸프의 경기가 끝나고 나면 우리가 몇 점으로 래번클로를 이겨야 퀴디치 컵을 탈 수 있는지 알 수 있겠지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"이 경기가 호그와트에서 보는 마지막 경기네?" 난 우리 선수들과 그리핀도르 스탠드에 앉아 후플푸프와 슬리데린의 경기가 시작하길 기다렸어. 칙칙한 회색의 하늘에서는 보슬비가 내리고 있었어. 제임스와 난 빨간색 그리핀도르 우산을 하나 펴 놓고 그 아래에 앉았어. 플레이북에도 진작에 방수 마법을 걸어둔 게 다행이었지.

"그치." 제임스는 경기장을 둘러보며 대답했어. "다음은 우리가 호그와트에서 하는 마지막 경기고."

"근데 그럼 공책은 왜 들고 온 거야? 어차피 내년엔 쓰지도 않을 거면서." 니코가 내게 물었어. 브리가 자기 우산을 같이 쓰자고 씌워 주긴 했는데, 니코는 이미 비를 잔뜩 맞아서 머리카락이 이마에 착 달라붙어 있었지. 솔직히 좀 뭐랄까, 물에 젖은 작은 생쥐 같았어.

둘러보니 리처드랑 릴리도 우산 하나를 같이 쓰고 있더라. 맘에 드는 광경이었어. 이제 둘 중 누구든 먼저 한 발짝 더 다가가 줬으면 좋겠는데.

"차기 주장한테 도움이 될 테니까." 난 대답을 했어. 주의를 끌려고 한 말은 아니었는데 그 말에 우리 선수들이 일순 조용해지더라. "아직 고르진 못했지만." 이라고 선수들의 시선에 난 재빨리 덧붙였어. "아직 경기 하나가 남았으니까 마저 보고 결정할 거야."

"그럼 대충 누굴 세워야겠다 하는 것도 없어?" 자라가 물었어.

난 고개를 가로저었어. "몇 번 생각은 해 봤지, 그래도 래번클로와 경기가 끝나기 전까진 아무도 몰라."

그 말에 제임스가 날 홱 돌아봤어. "네가 그런 생각도 다 해봤다고?"

난 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그 저번에... 아, 방학 끝나고 나서," 난 빠르게 말을 바꿨어. 션 오마라 얘기를 꺼내기에는 제임스만 있는 것도 아니고 다른 선수들도 있었으니까. "그 쯤에 슬슬 생각을 해 두는 게 좋겠다 싶더라. 사실 몇 명 정도 추려놓긴 했어."

"오늘 슬리데린과 후플푸프의 경기를 보러 와 주신 여러분 모두 감사합니다!" 경기를 중계하는 목소리가 온 경기장에 울려 퍼졌어. 동시에 관중석의 학생들은 각자 초록색 은색의 깃발과 검고 노란 깃발을 세게 흔들어대기 시작했어.

슬리데린 선수들이 일제히 경기장 하늘 위로 날아올랐어. 순간이지만 리라 리날디가 날 향해 지 잘났다는 웃음을 날리고 간 것 같아.

"후플푸프 이겨라!" 니코가 브리의 옆에서 소리를 질렀어. 브리도 후플푸프 추격꾼인 언니를 향해 응원을 보냈어.

"후플푸프가 슬리데린 반이라도 쫓아가겠냐," 제임스는 실망스런 목소리로 중얼거렸어.

경기가 시작하고 15분이 지나자 슬리데린이 후플푸프를 뭉개버릴 거라는 내 예측이 정확히 들어맞았다는 게 뚜렷해지더라. 80대 10으로 슬리데린이 월등히 앞서고 있었어. 후플푸프 선수들도 분명 그리핀도르와 경기를 치른 뒤로 열심히 연습했겠지만 역시 슬리데린에게는 상대가 안 되더라.

"왓킨스가 캠벨에게 패스, 다시 왓킨스에게 패스, 그리고 포스코프 플로이 _(_ _퀘이플을 든 추격꾼이 상대 추격꾼을 피해 일자로 빠르게 날아가 아래에 있는 동료에게 공을 패스하는 기술_ _:_ _역주_ _)_ 를 시도하는데요, 아, 리날디가 막아냅니다! 슬리데린에 공격권이 넘어갔군요."

"망할 리날디," 제임스는 얼굴을 확 찌푸렸어. "그렇게 좆같은 성격도 참 드문데 말야. 실력은 좋은 인간이라는 게 문제지."

"나타샤, 파이팅!" 브리가 몸을 홱 앞으로 숙이며 소리를 질렀어. 브리의 언니 나타샤가 리라 리날디를 쫓아 날아가서 퀘이플을 뺏어 내려고 한 참이었어.

"파울이다!" 제임스와 내가 동시에 소리쳤어. 리날디가 팔꿈치로 나타샤의 얼굴을 세게 쳤거든. 스탠드에서 거리가 꽤 되는 위치였지만 나타샤가 코피를 흘리는 것까지 보였어. 브리도 꺅 소리를 지르며 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰어. 후플푸프 쪽은 학생들 전체가 그랬고. 그 틈에서 조나단의 친구였던 맥스와 애리스토틀도 커다란 현수막을 흔들어대고 있었던 것 같아.

"후플푸프에 페널티가 돌아갑니다! 마틴이 나섰는데요, 코는 다행히도 멀쩡해 보입니다. 마틴이 골대로 날아가고 – 슬리데린 파수꾼 뱅크스를 피하는 데 성공했습니다! 후플푸프 득점, 현재 스코어 80대 20입니다!"

그 뒤로 슬리데린 득점하고 후플푸프 골을 넣고 스코피어스 말포이가 오른쪽 어깨에 블러저를 맞았어. 후플푸프 몰이꾼 콜린 팔머가 던진 블러저였는데, 빠르게 몸을 숙이긴 했지만 공이 조금 더 빨랐지. 블러저에 맞는 소리와 동시에 슬리데린 응원석에서 탄식이 터져나왔지만 곧 말포이가 다시 빗자루를 제대로 붙드는 걸 보고 다시 열렬한 환호를 보냈어. 블러저에 맞으면서 금방이라도 툭 떨어질 것처럼 한쪽으로 기울었거든. 그래도 빗자루에서 떨어지지 않고 다시 자세를 잡은 모습은 경기를 보러 온 스카우터한테도 인상적이었을 거야. 말포이가 퀴디치를 진로로 삼을 생각인지는 나야 모를 일이긴 하지만.

나는 제임스나 다른 선수들을 피해 눈으로 빠르게 로즈를 찾아봤어. 록산느와 나란히 관중석에 앉아 있더라. 얼굴이 조금 창백해진 것 같긴 하지만 얼굴 표정은 애써 덤덤했어. 그 옆에서 프레드와 휴고가 다친 말포이한테 야유를 보내고 있었단 걸 생각하면 정말 대단한 평정심이었지.

"파울은 아닙니다, 후플푸프의 팔머가 뛰어난 실력을 보여 줬을 뿐이었죠!" 라고 알리는 중계가 나왔어.

"팔머가 저 팀에서 뛰어야 한다는 게 안타까울 뿐이다." 제임스가 말했어. "후플푸프의 다른 선수들을 다 합친 것보다 더 실력이 좋던데."

뒤에서 브리가 그게 무슨 말이냐며 꽥꽥 소리를 지르긴 했지만 나도 제임스의 말에 백번 동의했어. 나타샤가 후플푸프 팀에서는 최고의 추격꾼일지 몰라도 팀 최고의 선수를 꼽으라면 단연 팔머였거든.

갈수록 슬리데린이 큰 점수차로 경기를 주도했어. 결국 총점수에서 우리를 제칠 정도가 됐지. 그 때까지 스코피어스가 두 번쯤은 스니치를 찾은 것 같았어, 하지만 아마 후플푸프 수색꾼을 막기만 하고 경기를 일부러 지연시킨 걸 거야. 그렇게 어려운 일도 아니었겠지, 후플푸프 수색꾼인 안드라 애킨스는 퀴디치엔 영 적성이 안 맞는 사람이었거든.

빗속에서 세 시간가량을 계속 날았으니 양팀 모두 지쳐보이는 것도 무리가 아니었어. 게다가 스코피어스나 나타샤는 부상까지 입은 상황이었잖아? 그래도 경기는 계속됐어. 그러다 어느 순간 스코피어스가 점수판을 흘낏 보더니 바로 쌩 하고 하늘 위로 빗자루를 틀었어. 난 머릿속으로 숫자 계산을 해 보고 상실감에 앓는 소릴 냈어. 오, 멀린.

안드라가 애써 스코피어스를 쫓았지만 이미 늦은 상황이었어. 다시 구름을 헤치고 모습을 드러낸 스코피어스의 왼손에는 빛나는 골든 스니치가 버둥거리고 있었지. 왼손으로는 스니치를 높게 들어올려 보이면서 오른손으로는 빗자루를 잡고 천천히 내려왔어.

"말포이가 스니치를 잡았습니다!" 경기 중계자가 환호성을 질렀어. "최종 스코어 450대 140으로 슬리데린의 승리!"

만면에 승리의 미소를 지은 슬리데린 학생들이 경기장으로 뛰어나와 선수들을 축하했어. 땅으로 내려와 빗자루에서 내리는 선수들을 보면서 난 순간 쫙 소름이 끼쳤어. 리날디가 그대로 스코피어스한테 달려가더니, 몸을 그쪽으로 홱 기울이면서, 그대로 키스를 해 버린 거야.

"뭐-뭐야, 저게 지금 뭐 하는 거야!" 로즈가 바로 자리를 박차고 일어났어. 더 이상은 가만 보고 있을 수가 없었던 모양이야. 물론 로즈한테 뭐라고 할 생각은 없어. 나라도 리날디같은 혐오스런 인간이 – 아니지, 꼭 리날디가 아니더라도 다른 여자가 제임스한테 키스했다면 내 있는 힘을 다 끌어모아서 그 여자한테 최악의 저주를 날려줬을 테니까. 좀 더 현실적으로 얘기하자면 얼굴에 주먹을 날리는 것도 같이.

최소한 로즈가 크게 걱정할 일은 없었어, 리날디의 입술이 닿자마자 스코피어스는 리날디가 잠깐 휘청거렸을 정도로 세게 밀쳐냈거든. 그리고 무서운 표정으로 리날디에게 뭐라고 소리를 지르는 것 같았어. 다른 선수들은 그 광경을 보면서 승리를 축하해야 할지 아니면 주장이랑 선수가 싸우는 걸 말려야 할지 갈피를 잡지 못하고 있는 모양이더라.

"너도 설마 저 말포이가 잘생겼다거나 뭐 그런 생각을 하는 거냐? 아니지?" 프레드가 대놓고 실망했단 표정으로 로즈를 보고 물었어. 프레드는 그냥 한번 웃자고 던진 말이었겠지만, 그 다음에 나온 로즈의 답 때문에 주변에 있던 학생들이 모두 충격에 빠졌어.

"아니, 맞아." 로즈는 푸른 두 눈을 이글이글 불태우면서 빠르게 대답했어. "스코피어스는 내... 내 남자친구거든, 그러니까 잠깐 내려가서 리날디한테 꺼지라는 말 한 마디만 하고 올게!"

"뭐?" 제임스, 프레드, 휴고가 동시에 빽 소리를 질렀어. 셋 다 정도는 다르지만 충격과 분노가 뒤섞인 표정을 하고 있었어. 그런 표정은 정말 처음 봤다구. 상황이 그렇게 심각하지만 않았어도 그 표정에 웃음이 터졌을 거야.

말릴 새도 없이 로즈는 순식간에 경기장으로 가는 계단을 내려갔어. 그리고 곧 리날디와 스코피어스가 서로 소리를 질러 대고 있던 자리에 나타났지. 로즈가 나타나자 리날디는 잠시 고개를 돌렸지만 곧 빠르게 무시해버렸어. 그런데 갑자기 스코피어스가 로즈의 손을 붙잡는 거야. 그리고 리날디한테 무슨 말을 하더니 로즈를 향해 무슨 제스처를 취해 보였어. 리날디는 그 답으로 고개를 세차게 저어대더라. 그리고 난 스코피어스가 그런 짓은 절대 못할 줄 알았는데, 두 손으로 로즈의 얼굴을 감싸안고 그대로 키스를 했어. 전교생이 보는 경기장 한가운데서 말야! 로즈도 피하지 않고 두 팔을 두르면서 더 가까이 다가갔어.

"저게 지금 뭐 하는 짓이야?" 제임스가 눈앞에서 벌어지는 광경을 보다 소리를 질렀어. 관중석에 있던 학생들은 이제 전부 로즈와 스코피어스 쪽을 보고 있었어. 프레드도 보는 사람이 다 웃길 정도로 입을 떡하니 벌리고 있었지. 우리 옆 스탠드에 있던 래번클로 여학생 무리는 로맨틱하다고 보는 것 같기도 하고, 가슴 한쪽을 부여잡고 안타까워하는 것 같기도 했어.

"아냐, 그래도 서로 많이 좋아하는 사이잖아." 난 그런 제임스를 어떻게든 달래 보려고 말했어. "두 사람의 마음을 네가 어떻게 할 수는 없는 거 아냐?"

"론 삼촌이 이 사실을 알면 어떤 표정을 지으시려나," 프레드는 재밌다는 투로 소리를 질렀어. "아무리 그래도 말포이라니... 대체 생각이 있긴 한 건가."

"네가 그걸 어떻게 알아?" 제임스는 어느새 날카로워진 눈빛으로 날 쳐다보며 물었어.

어... 전에도 같은 말을 했던 것 같지만 난 오러를 장래희망으로 삼지 않은 게 정말 잘 한 일이었어. 아, 망할.

"그냥 보면 알잖아!" 난 한 팔로 열심히 로즈와 스코피어스가 여전히 서로를 부둥켜 안은 자리를 가리켰어. "진심으로 좋아하는 마음이 없고서야 저렇게 키스를 할 수는 없을 테니까."

제임스는 혐오스럽단 표정으로 경기장 쪽을 보면서 코웃음을 쳤어.

안타깝지만 이제 나도 조용히 있진 못하겠어. 제임스한테 이 말을 하지 않겠다고 수도 없이 생각했지만 지금은 이미 나불거린 입이니 조금 더 얘길 한다고 크게 달라질 건 없을 거 아냐? 할 말은 해야겠어. "제임스, 로즈가 스코피어스를 사귄 것도 벌써 몇 달째래, 서로 좋아하는 마음은 전부터 계속 있었고."

제임스는 경기장에서 시선을 떼고 천천히 날 다시 돌아봤어. 그 두 눈에 담긴 표정이 난 너무도 싫었어.

"알고 있었어?" 제임스의 낮은 목소리에는 화가 잔뜩 담겨 있었어.

"응," 난 괜한 오기에 그렇게 말했어. "우연히 둘이 키스하던 걸 본 적이 있어, 다른 사람들에겐 비밀로 하겠다고 약속했었고."

"그런데 나한테도 숨겨야 했어?"

"그 땐 너랑 사귀기 전이었으니까!" 난 나름 진심으로 반박을 했어. "그리고 가족들한테 알리는 건 로즈가 할 일이지, 내가 아니라."

그제서야 어렴풋이 느꼈는데 그 때 이미 제임스와 나도 사람들의 눈길을 끌고 있었어. 리처드, 가레스, 릴리, 알버스, 록산느, 루이, 휴고, 자라, 니코, 브리까지 전부 우리가 싸우는 장면을 걱정스레 쳐다보고 있더라. 언뜻 봐도 우리가 싸우는 데 끼어들어 말려야 할지 아니면 우리 문제는 우리가 해결하도록 둬야 할지 망설이는 표정들이었어.

"그래, 이렇게 알리는 것도 참 좋은 방법이네!" 제임스는 맞서 소리를 질렸어. 손가락이 뒤틀리듯이 꿈틀거리는 걸 보니 당장이라도 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 스코피어스한테 저주라도 걸어버리고 싶은 마음인가 봐. 아니면 그 저주가 나한테 돌아올지도 모르지.

"그래도 저번에 여학생들끼리 모였을 때 록산느랑 릴리한테는 말로 알렸어. 아마 알버스까지 알게 된 뒤로 다른 가족들한테도 말하려고 생각을-"

"알버스도 알고 있었다고?" 제임스는 눈을 더 가늘게 뜨면서 내 말을 반복했어.

오, 망할. 그 때라도 조용히 입을 닫았으면 좋았을 걸, 하지만 한번 나불거리기 시작한 입은 멈추지 않았어.

"그건 나 말고 알버스한테 얘기하라고!" 난 그렇게 소리를 질렀어.

제임스의 뒤에 앉아 있던 알버스의 두 눈이 동그래졌어. 옆에서 휴고가 살벌한 눈빛으로 알버스를 노려보고 있더라. 알버스는 꿀꺽 침을 삼키고는 목소릴 낮춰 휴고에게 뭐라고 속삭였어.

"아, 걱정 마, 안 그래도 그럴 거니까." 제임스는 여전히 화난 목소리로 말을 쏘아붙였어. "넌 어떻게 아무렇지도 않을 수가 있어? 슬리데린의 수색꾼이잖아, 우리가 저 놈 때문에 첫 경기에서 졌다고!"

"너 때문이기도 하잖아!" 난 순간 생각도 하지 않고 그런 말을 내뱉었어. 그 때 제임스의 표정은, 뭐랄까, 내가 갑자기 지팡이를 치켜들고 크루시아투스 저주를 걸지 않고서야 그보다 더 충격적인 표정은 지을 수 없을 것 같은 그런 표정이었어.

"아냐, 미안해," 난 바로 그런 말을 내뱉었다는 게 부끄러워서 말했어. 엄밀히는 틀린 말도 아니긴 했지만 심한 말이었던 건 사실이니까. "진심은 아니었어, 정말이야."

"믿음이 안 가는데." 제임스는 차갑고 딱딱한 목소리로 대꾸했어.

난 한숨을 쉬고 팔짱을 꼈어. "제임스, 좀 들어 봐. 스코피어스는 괜찮은 사람이야. 로즈도 좋아하고 알버스도 좋아하는 애라구, 방식은 조금 다를지 몰라도. 어쨌든 내가 하려는 말은, 처음 두 사람을 봤던 그 때 내가 조금이라도 로즈한테 상처 주지 말라고 경고를 했거든? 근데 스코피어스가 뭐라고 했는지 알아? 자기는 몇 년동안 로즈를 좋아했고 그런 사람을 다치게 하는 일은 절대 없을 거라는 거야."

"아 그래, 말포이가 그 대사 몇 줄로 너한테 좋은 놈이라는 인상을 남겼나 본데, 난 꼬박 한 학기가 걸려야 했단 말이지. 다들, 그냥 말 그대로 다들 내가 그렇게 나쁜 놈이 아니고 너랑 잘 어울린다고 하는데도 믿으려고 하지도 않던 네가, 말포이가 좋다는 말은 바로 믿어버렸단 말이지?"

"그런 말이 아니잖아!"

"그럼 그동안 나한테 숨길 이유가 뭐 있었어? 사귀는 건 아니었대도 최소한 친구 사이였고 또 묘한 기류는 있었잖아? 고민 얘기도 하고, 수다도 떨고, 넌 나한테 안겨서 울기도 하고, 껴안기도 하고, 또... 그 수많은 순간들이 너한텐 정말 아무것도 아니었어? 날 그렇게 못 믿어?"

"아냐, 믿어!" 나도 갈수록 짜증이 올라오는 기분에 소리를 질렀어. "다만 내가 상관할 일이 아니었을 뿐이야! 멀린, 넌 어쩜 그렇게 항상... 항상... 애초에 내가 왜 너 같은 놈을 좋아하게 됐는지도 모르겠다!"

"그래, 됐어." 제임스는 그렇게 말하면서 그대로 몸을 돌려 빠르게 계단을 내려갔어.

프레드와 휴고가 기분 나쁜 표정으로 날 보다가 제임스를 쫓아 내려갔어. 다른 사람들은 내키진 않는 눈치였지만 어쩔 수 없이 자리에 남았지. 자라와 브리가 다가와 동정의 시선을 보내고 니코는 날 달래듯이 미소를 지었어.

한편으로는 우리 선수들 대부분이 날 위해 남아 줬다는 게 기분이 좋기도 했어. 그냥 팀 선수가 아니라 정말 친구라는 게 느껴져서. 하지만 한편으로는 개인적인 감정 때문에 퀴디치에 지장이 있어서는 안 된다고 연설을 했던 게 얼마 전 일이었잖아? 제임스와 이렇게 싸운 것 때문에 래번클로와의 경기나 퀴디치 컵 우승에 조금이라도 문제가 생기까 봐 걱정되기도 했어.

"누나, 괜찮아?" 리처드가 슬쩍 옆으로 와서 물었어. 릴리도 잔뜩 불안한 표정으로 그 뒤에 서 있었어.

"전에도 이렇게까지 싸운 적은 없었는데..." 난 비참해지는 기분에 중얼거리듯이 말했어. 멀린, 내가 제임스한테 무슨 말을 한 거야... 대체 왜 그렇게 아픈 곳을 찌르는 말들을 했을까? 난 그런 데 재능이라도 타고난 걸까? 그런 말이 생각났어, 사람을 가장 잘 아는 사람이 가장 큰 상처를 줄 수 있다는...

"내가 가서 저주라도 한 방 날리고 올까?"

그 말을 듣고 난 나도 모르게 우리 동생을 와락 껴안았어. 말수도 적고 소심한 우리 리처드가, 항상 제임스 편만 들던 리처드가 누나를 힘들게 했단 이유로 누나 남자친구한테 저주를 걸겠다는 말을 하다니.

"됐어, 괜찮아." 난 작은 미소와 함께 대답하고 짧게 농담을 던졌어. "걷다가 발에 걸려 넘어지게 하는 저주 몇 번 정도는 괜찮을 지도..."

"너무 걱정 마, 별일 없을 거야 거야." 이번엔 릴리가 말했어. "제임스가 좀 고집도 세고 상처 주는 말도 잘 하긴 하지만 자기가 잘못한 일에는 잘못했다고 사과할 줄 아는 사람이니까."

"제임스만 사과해야 할 일은 아냐." 난 잠깐 눈을 감으면서 한숨을 쉬었어. 나도 제임스한테 미안하단 말을 해야겠지. 다만 당장은 그럴 준비가 안 돼 있었을 뿐이야. 제임스한테도 사과를 받아야겠지, 우리 둘 다 잘한 건 아니었으니까. 당장 말을 걸어봤자 더 싸우기나 할 것 같았을 뿐이야.

갑자기 운동장 쪽에서 커다란 쾅 소리가 들리면서 사람들의 시선이 그쪽으로 쏠렸어. 언뜻 보니 휴고가 스코피어스한테 저주를 날린 모양이야. 더 놀라웠던 건 로즈가 망토 주머니에서 지팡이를 꺼내 자기 동생 얼굴을 향해 휘둘렀다는 거야. 프레드가 그 옆에서 그 상황을 어떻게든 정리해보려는 듯 두 손을 든 채 천천히 다가가고 있었어.

휴고와 로즈가 선 자리 뒤쪽에서 이번엔 리라 리날디가 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 프레드가 미처 피하기도 전에 그쪽으로 다른 주문을 쏘았어. 후치 부인이 호루라기를 불고 교수들이 달려나왔지. 학생들은 꽥꽥 비명을 지르고 슬리데린 선수들은 프레드, 휴고, 로즈한테까지 지팡이를 겨누었어. 로즈와 스코피어스 건 정도는 비교도 안 될 정도로 난장판이었지. 그리핀도르와 슬리데린 학생들이 전부 뛰어나와서 서로한테 주문을 마구 날려댔어.

아수라장이라는 단어가 이렇게 잘 어울리기도 힘들 거야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

아구 일이 터졌네요 이제 저게 어찌되려나..(다음챕터에서 공개됩니다

안녕하세요 개인사정으로 한참 미뤄진 번역을 붙들고있는 역자입니다:( 2월 안으로 끝내보겠다고 했지만 벌써 2월의 마지막날이네요:O 3월2일날 학교 안간다고 너무 단세포적으로생각한것같아서 죄송한 마음입니다:( 이번주안에 끝나리라는 건 장담할 수 있어요:D

잠시 못들어온 사이에 리뷰도 페이버릿도 팔로도 꽤늘었더라구요:O 생소한 플랫폼이지만 찾아주시는 여러분 모두 감사합니다:D


	27. Chapter 26: 우리 얘기 좀 해

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

26\. 우리 얘기 좀 해

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"앞으로 몇 년은 그 얘기만 하겠다." 릴리가 투덜거리듯이 말했어. 퀴디치 경기장에서 있었던 소동이 정리되고 우린 그리핀도르 휴게실로 돌아와 불을 쪼이고 있었지. 로즈는 스코피어스랑 같이 병동으로 갔어. 휴고도 병동에 있었어, 온몸에 종기가 나서 정신까지 잃은 채로. 리라 리날디의 작품이었지. 나중에 알았는데 리날디가 결투에도 꽤 실력이 좋았던 모양이야.

제임스와 알버스는 어디로 갔는지 보이지 않았어. 제임스가 알버스한테 화를 쏟아내느라 바쁜 건지 아니면 알버스가 제임스를 달래고 있는지, 아니 애초에 둘이 같이 있긴 한 건지도 몰랐어. 아예 생각을 하고 싶지 않았던 것 같아. 당장 내 일만 해도 이미 머리 아파 죽겠으니까. 내가 아는 거라곤 이것뿐이야. 프레드가 그 싸움판에 뛰어든 게 누구한테 에너베이트 주문을 맞고 나서였는데, 그 주문을 날린 사람이 제임스였다는 것. 그리고 제임스는 유유히 경기장을 빠져나가 학교로 돌아갔어.

프레드는 한 손을 들어 파란 멍이 든 왼쪽 눈두덩을 건드리더니 표정을 찌푸렸어. "망할 슬리데린 같으니. 누가 팔꿈치로 세게 때리는 것 같았는데, 누군진 몰라도 그 놈 팔꿈치는 우리나라에서 가장 뾰족하게 생겼을 거야. 존나 아프네."

그 싸움에 끼어든 것 때문에 프레드는 그리핀도르 점수도 까먹고 졸업할 때까지 매주 토요일 나머지 벌을 받았어. 휴고, 로즈, 리날디, 슬리데린 애들 몇 명도 같은 벌을 받았고. 말 그대로 최악의 재앙 같은 하루였어, 리라 리날디가 스투페파이 저주를 당했다는 점만 빼면. 그 부분에 있어서는 사실 기립박수라도 치고 싶은 심정이었지.

"십 분 남짓한 그 잠깐 사이에 그리핀도르에서 몇 점이 감점된 건지, 계산도 힘드네." 크리스틴은 한 손으로 이마를 짚으며 작은 한숨을 토해냈어. 학생회장의 본능이 저런 건가 봐. "이제 날아간 점수를 다시 채우려면 전원이 잠시도 쉴 틈이 없겠는데. 올해 기숙사 컵 우승은 이제 보나마나 래번클로겠지. 교수님들이 다른 학생들까지 끼지 못하도록 조치를 한 게 신의 한 수 였어, 안 그래?"

교수진의 현명한 처사 덕분에 싸움판이 시작될 때 경기장에 이미 뛰어 나와 있는 학생들을 제외하고는 자리에서 움직이지 못하도록 관중석과 경기장 사이에 방패막이 올라왔거든. 그것만 아니었으면 그리핀도르나 슬리데린이나 감점당한 점수는 비슷했겠지.

"시작은 리날디가 먼저였다고," 프레드는 버럭 소리를 지르며 방어를 하고 나섰어. "조용히 입 닥치고 있었던 나한테 먼저 지팡이를 꺼내든 건 그쪽이었잖아!"

"그러는 오빠도 가만히 있던 스코피어스한테 먼저 저주를 날린 건 마찬가지 아냐?" 릴리가 무미건조한 목소리로 물었어.

"네가 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어," 난 내가 앉은 자리 옆에 누군가 버리고 간 두루마리 양피지로 프레드의 머리를 툭 때리며 말했어. "아니다, 그 말은 취소. 너라면 그러고도 남지."

"그래도 내가 그 놈한테 저주를 날릴 작정으로 내려간 건 아니었다고," 프레드는 나보라는 듯 나한테 맞은 자리를 세게 문지르며 말했어. "그냥 겁만 조금 줄 생각이었지. 그 뱀 같은 새끼가 내 사촌동생 몸을 만지고 있는 꼴을 가만 두고만 볼 순 없는 거잖아? 그게 어쩌다 보니 좀... 과했을 뿐이지."

"몸을 만진 게 아니라 키스를 한 거였잖아." 리처드가 프레드의 말을 툭 잘랐어. 리처드는 릴리와 한 소파에 나란히, 그것도 꽤 가깝게 붙어 앉아 있었어. 리처드도 볼에 멍이 하나 들어 있었는데 저건 가레스랑 같이 프레드를 리날디에게서 떼어놓으려다가 프레드의 팔꿈치에 실수로 맞은 거야. 바로 그리고 나서 스코피어스가 스투페파이와 임페디멘타 주문을 동시에 맞았지. 그 기억을 떠올리자 순간 소름이 돋았어.

물론 프레드는 조금이라도 물러서는 기색이 없었어. "그야, 그래도 단 둘만 있을 땐 무슨 지을 할 지 어떻게 알아?"

"있지, 오늘 경기 있기 전에 내가 릴리한테 같이 호그스미드에 가자고 했는데," 리처드가 슬쩍 도전장이라도 내밀듯이 고개를 살짝 들며 말했어. "그럼 형은 나한테도 저주를 걸 거야?"

리처드가 결국 릴리에게 데이트 신청을 했다는 데 진심으로 기뻐하고 싶었지만 그럴 새도 없이 프레드의 대답이 곧바로 나왔어. "너한테 달렸지. 너 막 릴리랑 키스하는 상상도 하고 그러냐?"

그 말에 리처드는 얼굴을 새빨갛게 물들이면서도 답은 이렇게 했어. "하지, 당연히. 그래도 제임스나 알버스는 괜찮다고 했는데."

그 말을 도저히 못 믿겠다는 듯 프레드는 두 눈을 가늘게 떴어. "그 형제가 끔찍이 아끼는 꼬꼬마 동생한테 키스를 하겠다는데 괜찮다고? 차라리 해가 서쪽에서 뜨지,"

"누가 꼬꼬마라고 그래? 벌써 2월에 열다섯 살도 넘었다고." 릴리가 살짝 굳은 목소리로 입을 열었어. "나도 내 앞가림은 할 줄 알아. 프레드, 오빠는 나한테 박쥐귀신 저주도 당해봤으면서 그런 말이 잘 나오나 봐?"

그 저주 얘기가 나오니 프레드의 표정이 순간 움찔했어. 저번에 제임스한테 듣기로는 어머니가 뭐 때문인진 몰라도 그 저주에 실력이 수준급이신가 봐. 아마 여섯 오빠들이나 전 남자친구를 상대해야 하는 상황 때문일 거라고 하던데. 어쨌든 그 능력을 릴리가 물려받았나 봐.

"제임스랑 알버스가 릴리한테 데이트 신청하는 게 괜찮다고 했으니까, 나중에 언젠가는 키스도 별 신경 안 쓰겠지. 그렇잖아?" 리처드는 얼굴이 새빨갛게 불타오르면서도 할 말은 잘 했어. 그 모습이 난 너무 대견해서 당장 안아버리고 싶었다니까. 그래, 리처드도 그리핀도르라니까!

"말 되네, 논리적이야." 가레스가 그 옆에서 거들었어. 나도 고개를 끄덕였고.

"말포이랑 넌 다른 문제지, 너는 우리가 모르지 않으니까." 프레드는 빠르게 대화 주제를 원래 논점으로 돌려놓았어. "그리핀도르고, 에바 루이즈 동생이고, 그러니까 넌 합격. 말포이는 땡."

"누가 그래?" 릴리가 갈색 두 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 프레드를 빤히 쳐다보며 물었어. 저 표정을 보니 제임스가 생각났어. 제임스 생각에 또 죄책감과 짜증이 반반 섞인 묘한 감정에 머리가 어지러웠어.

"이 세상 사람 전부가, 슬리데린만 빼고." 프레드는 또 멍이 든 눈두덩을 만지면서 받아쳤어.

크리스틴이 작게 한숨을 쉬더니 내가 방금 프레드를 때렸던 그 양피지에 마법을 걸어 아이스팩으로 바꿔서 프레드 쪽으로 던져줬어. "받아. 대고 있으면 그래도 나을 거야."

"고맙다," 프레드는 아이스팩을 받아들고 왼쪽 눈에 슬쩍 갖다 대고 누르며 중얼거렸어.

"내가 볼 땐 너희 가족들이 너무 과보호적인 게 문제야." 난 오늘 보고들은 것들을 어떻게든 지워 보려고 애를 쓰며 말했어. 이 집안 남자들이 로즈가 스코피어스랑 사귄다는 걸 맘에 안 들어할 줄은 알았지만 경기장에서 싸움판을 벌일 거라고는 생각도 못 했는데. "너희 가족들이 다 서로서로 가까운 사이인 건 알겠어, 이해해. 근데 결국 퀴디치 경기장 한가운데서 그 난리를 벌인 이유가 결국은 로즈의 남자친구가 슬리데린이어서였다고? 난 그게 이해가 안 가. 다른 사람도 아니고 로즈 본인이 사는 인생이잖아."

"에바, 우린 전쟁영웅의 자식들이니까." 릴리가 짙은 빨간색의 머리카락을 꼬며 곰곰이 생각을 하더니 대답했어. 그러고보니 다른 손은 어느새 리처드의 손을 맞잡고 있더라. "우리 부모님들이 다 유명하고 돈이 있고 영향력이 있는 사람들이라 우리한테 어떻게든 접근해보려는 인간들이 많아. 그래서 어릴 때부터 우린 유난히 더 서로를 챙겨야 했던 거야. 근데 사실 스코피어스 같은 경우는... 난 상관없어. 사실 그 사람을 잘 아는 것도 아니잖아. 제대로 얘기 한 번 나눠 본 적 없는 사람을 멋대로 판단할 수는 없으니까."

"난 에바가 슬리데린이랑 사귄대도 괜찮을 것 같은데," 리처드가 뜬금없이 그런 말을 했어. "그러니까, 제임스가 아니었다면, 말야."

잠깐, 뭐?

"무슨 말이야, 괜찮다고?" 난 소리를 지르다시피 받아쳤어. "조나단이랑 사귈 땐 매사 달려들어서 난리를 쳤으면서."

"그거야 이유가 있으니까 그랬지," 리처드는 단호한 목소리로 그렇게 대답했어. "그 형은 누나랑 아무리 봐도 너무 안 어울렸잖아. 다들 제임스가 누나 마음을 얻어낼 거라고 예상하고 있던 상황에, 딱 그 후플푸프를 만난단 말이 들리니까."

"그래, 너흰 항상 조나단을 싫어하던 이유가 그거였지, 후플푸프라서." 난 맞서 소리쳤어.

"아냐, 내가 그 형을 싫어했던 건 워낙 재미가 없는 사람이어서였지." 가레스가 두 눈을 굴리며 말했어. "후플푸프라도 재밌는 사람들 많아. 그 형은 아니었을 뿐이지."

"문제는," 프레드가 다시 주제를 원점으로 돌려놓았어. "그 놈이 그냥 슬리데린이 아니라는 거지. 말포이니까. 우리 가족이 그 가족이랑 몇 년을 척지고 살았는데. 년? 아니지, 몇 세기지. 우리 아빠가 쌍둥이 형을 잃은 데도 사실 그 가족 탓이 있다고. 그 놈 이모할머니는 또 헤르미온느 숙모를 고문했다며? 그렇게 사람을 죽이고 고문해놓고 그 놈 가족들은 행복하게 잘 살고 있더라?"

"가족이지, 걔가 아니라."

그제서야 우린 초상화 구멍 앞에 로즈가 서 있단 걸 알았어. 얼마나 전부터 저기 서 있었는지는 몰랐어. 표정은 놀라울 정도로 침착하더라. 이쪽으로 천천히 걸어오면서 로즈는 주머니 안에 넣은 손에 주먹을 꽉 쥐었어. 그러면서도 평정심은 잃지 않는 것 같았지. 록산느도 이마에 붕대를 감고 그 뒤에서 따라왔어.

프레드는 무슨 말을 하려고 입을 열었다가, 하려던 말을 좀 더 고려해봐야겠단 생각이 들었는지 다시 닫았어.

로즈는 그런 프레드에게 시선을 고정했어. "스코피어스랑 그 가족들은 다른 사람이라고. 해리 고모부가 습관처럼 했던 알버스 덤블도어의 명언 기억 안 나? 어떤 사람으로 태어났느냐가 아니라 어떤 사람이 되느냐가 중요한 거라고."

"야, 난 그냥..." 프레드는 다른 말을 시작했지만 로즈가 말을 잘랐어.

"내 말부터 들어, 프레데릭 조지 위즐리," 로즈는 단호한 목소리로 큰 소리를 질렀어. "오빠가 스코피어스를 그렇게 잘 알아? 우리가 어릴 때부터 서로 보호하고 생각하던 게 일상이긴 했지, 알아, 그래도 이번은 내 말 믿어. 좋니 나쁘니 판단하기 전에 일단 사람을 알아보라고. 방금 오빠가 했던 얘기, 그 일이 있었을 때 스코피어스는 태어나지도 않았어. 우리 부모님이 볼드모트에 맞서 싸우지 않았어도 오빠가 지금 그렇게 태평하게 앉아서 사람의 성만으로 편견을 갖고 판단할 수 있었을 것 같아?"

로즈의 말에 프레드는 혼이 잔뜩 난 표정이었어. 나도 당당한 태세로 눈앞에 선 로즈에게 마음이 뺏겨 시선을 뗄 줄 몰랐고. 보이는 것보다 훨씬 더 강한 사람이었던 것 같아. 프레드나 록산느 아니면 제임스가 정신적으로나 신체적으로나 강한 모습을 보이는 건 익숙했지만 사실 로즈는 너무 낮게 보고 있었나 봐.

"미안해, 로지." 프레드는 잔뜩 가라앉은 목소리로 말했어. "난 그냥... 난 그냥 네가 다치는 게 싫으니까."

"오, 프레드," 로즈는 빠르게 이쪽으로 달려와서 두 팔로 프레드를 꽉 껴안았어. 프레드는 그런 로즈의 행동에 놀란 토끼눈을 떴어. 방금 전까지 따박따박 화를 내던 사촌동생이 갑자기 돌변해서 자길 끌어안고 있으니 말야. 프레드는 눈만 멀뚱멀뚱 뜨고 있다가 어색하게 로즈의 뒷머리를 쓰다듬었어.

"그래도 내가 그 놈을 좋아하게 됐다거나 찬성하게 됐다거나 하는 건 아니다!" 프레드는 로즈를 놓아주면서 단호하게 경고했어. "그래도 슬리데린이란 건 변하지 않잖아? 퀴디치 선수기까지 한 놈이고 말야. 정말, 로즈, 그리핀도르의 긍지는 어떻게 된 거야?"

"스코피어스나 휴고는 어때, 괜찮아?" 크리스틴이 물었어. 휴게실에 있던 우리 모두가 그사이 잊고 있었던 주제였지.

로즈는 고개를 끄덕였어. "스코피어스는 염증이 아직 남긴 했어도 괜찮아질 거래, 제발로 휴게실로 걸어갈 수 있는 정도였으니까 괜찮아. 근데 휴고는 하룻밤을 병동에서 보내야 할 거라더라. 치료하려면 폼프리 부인이 그 고름을 다 짜내고 해야 할 거래."

방 안의 모두가 그 생각에 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. 나도 그 상상을 하니 내 피부가 다 아픈 것 같아.

"마법약 실험 같은 거라도 하다가 사고를 낸 것처럼 생겼던데," 록산느는 작게 웃음소릴 냈어. "잠깐만, 근데 제임스랑 알버스는 어딨어?" 그러다 벽난로 주변에 빙 둘러 앉은 사람들 중 몇 사람이 빠져있다는 걸 눈치채고 물었어. 그러자 다들 동시에 약속이라도 한 듯이 날 홱 돌아봤지. 내가 그 답을 알고 있다고 생각했나? 난 아닌데 말야.

"몰라," 프레드가 결국 입을 열지 못한 나 대신 대답을 했어.

"아마 조금 있으면 올 거야, 에바. 오빠랑은 내가 얘길 할게." 로즈는 그런 말을 하며 날 달랬어. 내 기분 조금이라도 낫게 해 보려는 노력이란 건 알겠지만 글쎄, 사실 별로 도움은 되지 않았어.

"그러고보니 이 애긴 아직 안 했지?" 프레드가 목소릴 높여 말했어. "너희 둘이 싸운 것 말야, 참... 어... 어, 그랬지," 말을 이어가던 프레드는 릴리가 당장 입 닫는 게 좋을 거라고 말하는 듯한 시선으로 쏘아보자 뒷말을 흐렸어.

"참 끔찍하다 못해 최악이었지, 알아." 난 어질어질한 머리를 툭 짚으며 대답했어. 생각보다 두통이 심한 것 같은데. 예상은 했다만. "당장은 그 얘기 하고 싶지 않아."

"일단 난 그만 가 볼게, 불편한 말이라도 엄마 아빠한테 내가 먼저 편지를 보내는 게 나을 테니까. 다른 사람한테 듣는 것보다 내가 직접 말하는 게 낫지." 로즈는 무거운 한숨을 쉬더니 어깨를 꼿꼿이 펴고 고개를 치켜든 채 기숙사 방으로 걸어들어갔어.

나도 계속 휴게실에 앉아 있어 봐야 좋을 게 없겠단 생각이 들어서 나도 변신술 작문 숙제나 마저 할 생각으로 방으로 들어왔어. 곤충 무리를 변신시키는 내용을 다룬 문단 하나가 심각해서 그대로 제출했다가는 최하점을 받을 수도 있었거든. 물론 특히 뛰어난 작문을 하고 싶다는 건 아냐, 그렇다고 T를 받을 수는 없으니까.

결론 문단을 다 쓰고 몸을 펴는데 딱 크리스틴이 조나단과 순회를 마치고 돌아왔어.

"아까 부엉이장에서 제임스랑 알버스가 취침시간 위반으로 걸렸어." 크리스틴은 말했어. 내게 제임스 얘길 꺼내려니 그 말을 내게 해야 할지 말아야 할지 잠시 고민하는 눈치더라.

난 무거운 한숨을 쉬고 별 대수 아니라는 태세로 작문 숙제를 가방에 넣었어. "둘이 싸우고 있데?"

"응," 크리스틴은 그리핀도르 넥타이와 망토 단추를 풀며 대답했어.

"멍청한 자식," 난 화난 듯이 코웃음을 쳤어. "로즈가 자기 사촌동생이라고는 하지만, 걔도 그렇고 프레드나 휴고나 다들 너무 과한 반응 아냐? 로즈를 좀 가만 놔둘 순 없나."

그리고 잠시 아무 말도 하지 않고 크리스틴은 조용히 잠옷을 입었어. 그리고 다시 입을 열었어. "네 문제였어."

그 말에 난 놀라 입을 동그랗게 벌렸어. "나 때문이었다고?" 오, 멀린, 제임스랑 알버스가 나 때문에 싸울 일이 대체 뭐가 있다는 거야?

크리스틴은 잠시 망설이는 기색을 보이며 아랫입술을 깨물었어. "내가 들을 만한 말은 아니긴 했는데... 음, 제임스는 네가 로즈랑 스코피어스 사이를 알고도 자기한테는 한 마디 속상했던 거야. 그리고 그보다 에바, 제임스가 진짜 마음아파하던 건 네가 제임스를 좋은 사람이라고 인식하는 데는 그렇게 긴 시간이 걸렸으면서 스코피어스는 순식간이었다는 부분이었어."

"경기 끝나고 제임스가 똑같은 말을 했었어. 근데 그게 바보같은 생각 아냐?" 난 맞서 목소릴 높였어. "비교할 걸 비교해야지, 애초에 상황이 다른데!"

"그 때문에 속이 상하기도 하고 질투도 나고 그래서 제정신이 아닌 것 같아." 크리스틴은 전보다 더 힘이 들어간 목소리로 말했어. "그리고 솔직히 말할게, 에바, 내가 볼 때도 제임스 말이 맞아."

난 크리스틴을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤어. 그리고 천천히 두 눈을 깜박였지. "지금 제임스 편을 드는 거야?"

크리스틴은 나랑 가장 친한 친구잖아, 당연히 내 편을 들어 줘야 하지 않겠어? 친구라는 게 뭔데?

"제임스 입장에서 생각을 해 봐, 에바. 로즈 일만 해도 충격인데, 리날디 때문에 슬리데린 퀴디치 팀에 심하다 싶을 정도로 반감을 보이던 네가 스코피어스만은 믿고 있잖아. 그런데 네 팀 선수들을 포함한 우리는 네가 제임스한테 가진 편견이 틀렸을 지도 모르니 다시 한번 생각해 보라고 설득하느라 진이 빠질 뻔했어."

"그 전이야 우린 말싸움이 일상이었으니까! 그럼 내가 달리 무슨 생각을 했겠어?" 난 이를 꽉 깨물며 다시 물었어.

"그 말싸움, 꼭 제임스 잘못만도 아니었지."

두 침대 사이로 흐르는 어색한 침묵 속에서 우린 서로의 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다보고만 있었어. 이렇게 싸웠던 게 얼마만인지 모르겠을 정도로 간만의 말싸움이었어. 이상했어, 뭔가 틀린 것만 같고.

그리고 크리스탄이 다시 입을 열었어. "에바, 넌 나랑 가장 친한 친구잖아... 그래서 내가 솔직하게 말해주려고 하는 거야. 로즈랑 스코피어스 사이를 알버스나 릴리나 록산느가 알고 있었다는 말을 흘리면 어떻게 될지 잠깐 생각 있었잖아? 바로 이 자리에서 네가 했던 말을 내가 다 기억한다고, 제임스의 가족들과 보내는 시간이 좋고, 제임스가 너라는 사람이나 네 능력을 존중해주는 게 좋고, 제임스 덕분에 웃게 된다고 했던 말들 말야. 그런데 오늘은, 그것도 다른 팀 선수들이나 제임스 가족들까지 다 있는 자리에서, 제임스 같은 놈을 왜 좋아하게 됐는지도 모르겠다는 말을 내뱉었잖아. 근데 난 네 친구가 돼서, 네가 제임스한테 마음에도 없는 심한 말이 왜 튀어나왔는지 모르겠다면서 네 편만 들어줄 수도 없는 거잖아."

난 속이 부글부글 끓는 것 같은 기분에 당장 떠오르는 말을 전부 다 입밖으로 내뱉어버리고 싶었어. 크리스틴이 하는 말은 결국 전부 다 내 탓이라는 의미잖아, 어떻게 크리스틴이 나한테 그런 말을 할 수가 있어? 이건 솔직한 걸 넘어서 도가 지나친 거지! 난 가만히 눈을 감고 크게 숨을 들이쉬기를 수십번도 더 반복했어. 그러다 내가 불현듯 깨달은 사실은, 어릴 떄부터 크리스틴한테 방어적인 태도를 보일 땐 항상 마음 속 깊은 곳에서 크리스틴의 말이 옳다는 걸 알고 있기 때문이었다는 점이었어. 그래, 크리스틴은 솔직한 말을 한 게 맞았던 거야. 도를 넘은 건 크리스틴이 아니라 나였던 거야.

우리 관계에서 크리스틴은 항상 양심을 담당하는 쪽이었어. 크리스틴이 아니었다면 난 어떻게 됐을까? 이미 미쳐버리고도 남았겠지. 크리스틴이 하려던 말을 난 듣고 싶지 않았지만 분명 들어야 했던 거야.

"그 동안은 어떻게 너한테 이런 조언 한번 안 듣고 살았지?" 난 입 밖으로 자문했어.

크리스틴은 어깨를 으쓱였어, 여전히 굳은 표정은 그대로였지만. "키에런이나 난 자주 싸우지도 않잖아. 사실은 한 번도 싸운 적이 없지. 키에런은 그럴 일이 있으면 공식적인 말투로 토론을 열잖아, 누가 래번클로 아니랄까 봐. 그래도 그건 우리 방식이고, 너나 제임스 사이에 무슨 문제가 있다는 말은 아니지. 넌 그래도 제임스랑 헤어지고 싶진 않은 거지?"

"응, 당연하지," 난 한치의 망설임도 없이 답을 내뱉었어. 그러다 그 동안 생각하지 못하고 있던 물음 하나가 툭 떠올랐어. "그럼, 그럼 제임스는... 제임스는 나랑 헤어질 생각일까?"

너만큼 멍청한 놈도 없을 거라고, 내가 왜 널 좋아하게 됐는지도 모르겠다고 다른 사람들이 다 보는 앞에서 소리를 지른 날 제임스가 아직도 좋아해 줄까?

멀린, 난 왜 마음에도 없는 그런 말을 내뱉어가지고 사단을 만드는 거야?

크리스틴은 잠시 말을 멈추고 생각을 하다가 솔직한 답을 내놓았어. "나야 모르지-만 일단 네가 제임스한테 사과해야 할 일인 건 맞아."

난 고개를 끄덕였어. 그 때 생각을 하자 머리가 새하얘지는 기분이었어. 그러다 나도 모르는 새 뜨거워진 눈시울에 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 거야. 나도 몰랐는데 울음을 참고 있었나 봐.

"오, 에바..." 크리스틴은 바로 침대에서 일어나 날 꽉 끌어안아줬어.

"만약에, 만약에 제임스가... 헤-헤어지자고 하면 어떡해?" 난 눈물을 흘리면서 겨우 말을 내뱉었어.

"나야 모르지."

나도 그래, 모르겠어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

다음날 아침에 본 로즈는 그래도 멀쩡해보였어, 토스트에 딸기잼이 아니라 요거트를 발라 버린 실수만 빼고. 나라도 엄마아빠한테 학생시절 두 분과 원수지간이었던 사람의 아들이랑 사귄다는 편지를 보내 놓고 답을 기다린다면 저렇게 힘이 쭉 빠진 모습이었을 거야.

그런 로즈에게 걱정스런 시선을 보내며 릴리는 로즈의 손에서 버터나이프를 빼내어 자기 접시에 내려놓았어.

로즈는 그런 릴리를 조금도 돌아보지 않았어. 아침이면 날아오는 부엉이들을 열심히 살펴보느라 바빴거든. 그러다 어디선가 갑자기 목이 달랑달랑한 닉이 나타나 그리핀도르 테이블을 지나치면서 로즈를 통과한 덕분에 잠깐 로즈가 정신을 찾은 것 같았어. 그리고 자기 접시에 놓인 요거트를 바른 토스트를 보고 얼굴을 찌푸렸지.

난 다시 대연회장을 쭉 둘러보았어. 지난 10분동안만 벌써 스무 번은 더 고개를 빼드는 것 같지만 방금 전과 달라진 건 없었어. 아무데도 제임스의 모습이 안 보였단 말이야. 프레드나 크리스토퍼마저도 없었어. 제임스를 보면 할 말을 줄줄 읊을 수 있는 것도 아니지만 그래도 제임스가 보이지 않는다는 사실 자체가 걱정스러웠어.

"내가 어제 밤에 형이랑 얘길 했는데 말야," 알버스가 반쯤 억지스런 미소를 지으며 말했어. "그냥 혼자만의 시간이 필요한 거야. 아침에 형이랑 프레드, 크리스토퍼가 같이 방을 나가는 것 같긴 하던데... 내가 '봤다'고는 못하겠지만."

"정말 미안해, 에바." 로즈가 슬픈 표정으로 그런 말을 했어.

"나한테? 왜?"

로즈 위즐리가 나한테 미안할 일이 뭐가 있어? 어제 일어났던 그 수많은 사건 중 로즈가 잘못한 일은 하나도 없었잖아.

"내가 스코피어스랑 사귄다는 말을 그렇게 터뜨리지만 않았어도 아무 일도 없었을 테니까. 잠깐 참으면 될 걸 일을 벌려서..."

"로즈, 그런 말 하지 마." 록산느가 어디선가 나타나 릴리 옆자리에 털썩 앉으며 로즈의 말을 잘랐어. "어떻게 알게 되든 어차피 그렇게 화를 낼 놈들이었어. 그리고 솔직히, 제임스는 저번에 퀴디치에서 말포이한테 진 뒤로 언제 한번 걔랑 붙을 작정이었을 걸?"

맞는 말이지, 나도 그렇게 생각해.

그것보다 미안하단 말은...

"있지," 난 한숨을 쉬면서 숟가락을 내려놓고 아직 음식이 가득 남은 접시를 치워놓았어. "정말 미안해, 너희가 스코피어스 건을 알고 있었단 말을 제임스한테 흘려버린 것 말야. 고의는 아니었어, 정말이야. 너무 화가 나서 제정신이 아니어가지구 말이 그렇게 나가버렸어."

"아, 맞아, 네가 지금까지 올린 성과 중 가장 대박이었지." 록산느는 불만스런 표정을 쏘아보내며 솔직하게 말했어. "용의 입 속으로 우릴 그냥 쳐박은 셈이니."

그 생각에 속으로 조금 찔끔하긴 했지만 그래도 록산느 말이 맞긴 한걸.

"괜찮아, 에바," 릴리는 따뜻한 미소를 짓고 말했어. "난 언니랑 우리 오빠 일만 다시 잘 풀렸으면 좋겠어."

알버스가 이해한다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였어. 그 때 리처드와 가레스가 대연회장 저편에서 달려왔어.

"잡았어," 리처드가 날 지나쳐 가는 길에 슬쩍 귓속말을 했어.

잡았다고? 뭘?

"그게 무슨 말이야?" 난 말뜻을 이해하지 못하고 동생들을 멀뚱히 쳐다보며 물었어.

알버스, 록산느, 릴리, 로즈 네 명은 자기들끼리 무슨 얘기를 하느라 우리 쪽에는 별 신경을 안 쓰고 있었어. 저 가족들이 참견을 하질 않다니, 되게... 이상해.

"제임스 말야," 리처드가 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 설명했어. "아까 여기 오던 길에 휴게실에서 나가는 걸 봤거든, 슬쩍 주문을 걸어서 넘어뜨리고 왔지."

가레스는 나란히 미소를 지었어. "제임스는 자기가 어쩌다 프레드 발에 걸려서 넘어졌다고 생각하는 것 같더라. 잘됐지."

어머... 복도에서 보면 한번 넘어뜨리기나 하라는 말을 진심으로 받아들였던 거야? 솔직히 너무한 간섭이 아닌가 싶어, 동생들이 내 관계에 이렇게 끼어드는 걸 애초에 좋아하지도 않고. 하지만 농담이었대도 내가 그러란 말을 꺼낸 건 맞지. 진짜 제임스한테 저주를 걸어줬으면 한 건 아니었지만 그래도 사실 기분은 좋았어. 내 동생들이 이렇게 내 편에 서 준다는 것 자체가 좋더라.

난 작은 웃음소리를 지어냈어. "그래, 고마워, 둘 다."

"점심 먹으러 갈 때도 한번 더 넘어뜨려 줄까?" 가레스가 슬쩍 물었어. 꽤 진지한 표정에 눈빛도 굳은 걸 보니 농담은 아닌 것 같았어. 지팡이를 휘두르는 손짓도 보이더라구.

난 고개를 가로저었어. "됐어, 한 번이면 돼. 걔가 별것도 아닌 일에 심하게 말을 한 건 맞지만 나도 잘한 건 없는걸. 사실 바보 같은 소리는 걔보다 내가 훨씬 더 많이 했지.

그 둘은 동시에 고개를 끄덕였어. "혹시 생각 바뀌면 언제든 말해."

"아!" 그리고 난 뭔가 불현듯 떠올라 소리를 질렀어. "축하해, 리처드. 릴리한테 데이트 신청 한 것 말야."

리처드는 입가에 작은 미소를 짓고 고개를 슬쩍 숙였어. 잠시 시선을 돌려 릴리와 눈을 맞추기도 했는데, 그런 릴리도 리처드를 돌아보고 있더라.

"드디어 한 발 나갔지, 대단하지?" 가레스가 크게 미소를 지으며 팔꿈치로 리처드의 옆구리를 쿡 찔렀어.

리처드는 여전히 발끝에서 시선을 떼지 않았어.

"근데 나한테 할 말이 그것뿐이야? 더 자세한 건 없어?" 난 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "너희는 내 인생에 그렇게 사사건건 끼어들어 놓고, 나도 네 누나로서 동생의 연애사를 좀 자세히 알 필요가 있다고 생각하는데."

"말해도 돼," 릴리가 활짝 미소를 짓고 리처드에게 말했어.

그래, 저러면서도 다 듣고 있을 줄 알았지! 포터나 위즐리들이 사람 일에 참견하지 않을 리가 없잖아. 신경 끄는 일을 못 하는 사람들이니.

리처드의 얼굴에 옅은 홍조가 돌기 시작했어. "그게... 어제 비가 왔잖아? 그래서 릴리가 자기 우산을 같이 쓰자고 한 거야, 그러고 경기장으로 가다가 잠깐 빠져서, 그냥 다음 호그스미드 외출 때 같이 가면 어떻겠냐고 했어. 그게 다야."

"그런 말을 먼저 다 하다니 장하다, 정말!" 난 리처드에게 따뜻한 미소를 지어 보였어. "난 사실 릴리가 먼저 얘길 꺼낼 줄 알았는데."

"너도 그렇고, 나도 그렇고, 다들 그랬지." 록산느가 장난스레 말했어.

알버스와 눈을 마주친 순간 우린 서로 작게 미소를 지었어. 알버스랑 제임스가 애초에 릴리랑 리처드를 이어주겠다던 계획을 세웠잖아? 애초에 계획이라고 하기도 좀 뭐하긴 하지만.

"리처드 놀리지 마," 릴리는 그렇게 타박을 주고 다시 리처드를 돌아봤어. "그래 듣고 진짜 좋았는데, 사실 어제도 오빠가 말을 안 하면 내가 할 생각이긴 했어."

"딱 그 때 그런 말을 해야겠다는 생각이 들었어," 리처드는 알아듣기 힘들 정도로 중얼거리듯이 말했어. "아, 맞아, 내가 오늘 급하게- 어... 부엉이, 부엉이 보낼 게 있어서." 그리고는 상황이 조금 어색하단 생각이 들었는지 급하게 말을 덧붙이더라.

대연회장 밖으로 나가는 쌍둥이들에게 난 손을 흔들어주고 다시 아침 식사를 하면서 작은 미소를 지었어. 최소한 어제 터졌던 사건 중 좋은 일이 하나는 있었네.

"로즈, 잘 잤어?"

그 말에 열심히 아침을 먹던 우리는 동시에 고개를 홱 들었어. 스코피어스 말포이가 그리핀도르 테이블 옆에 와 있던 거야. 우린 그를 잠깐 쳐다보고 있다가, 다시 로즈에게 시선을 돌렸어. 주변에 있는 다른 기숙사 학생들까지 전부 이쪽을 보는 것 같더라. 슬쩍 보는 것도 아니고 대놓고 흘끗거리면서 말야. 오늘 아침까지 성 안에 무슨 소문이 돌았길래.

"스코피어스!" 로즈는 활짝 웃으며 마주 인사를 하고는 냅킨으로 재빨리 입을 닦았어. "멍들었던 건 다 사라졌네."

스코피어스는 그 새하얀 손으로 멍이 있던 자리를 꾹 누르면서 어깨를 으쓱였어. "폼프리 부인이 멍이나 붓기는 다 치료해 줬어." 그러고는 혹시 자리 근처에 프레드나 휴고가 있는지 살피는 것처럼 주변을 훑었어.

"그러고 있지만 말고 앉아, 앉아 있어도 돼." 록산느가 테이블에서 슬라이스 햄 하나를 가져오면서 말했어. 그리고 반대쪽 손으로 로즈 옆의 빈자리를 슬쩍 가리켰어.

스코피어스는 잿빛 두 눈으로 로즈 주변에 앉은 우리를 조심스레 살펴보는 듯 하더니 잠시 고민하다 자리에 앉았어. 알버스와 짧게 인사를 나누는 스코피어스를 로즈는 환한 미소를 짓고 바라보고 있었어. 다른 사람들이 다 있는 자리에서 이렇게 만나는 것도 전과 달라서 조금 이상할 것 같던데 말야.

"어깨는 괜찮아? 아직도 아파?" 난 스코피어스에게 그렇게 말을 건넸어. 내가 무슨 짓을 벌였든 지금은 일단 스코피어스를 반기는 게 맞는 것 같았거든.

로즈가 잔뜩 기쁜 얼굴로 날 돌아봤어. 스코피어스는 조금 놀란 것 같았지만.

"조금," 스코피어스는 짤막한 답을 내놓았어. "그래도 괜찮습니다."

"블러저를 직구로 맞으면 진짜 아프지," 난 이해한다는 의미로 미소를 지으며 덧붙였어. "물론 너한텐 이 얘길 하나마나겠지만. 솔직히 난 이번 시즌은 운이 좋은 편이었어. 병동에 갈 일이 작은 부상밖에 없었으니까. 문을 열고 들어가자마자 폼프리 부인이 한숨을 푹푹 쉬는 걸 안 봐도 된다는 게 너무 좋더라."

"폼프리 부인은 퀴디치가 얼마나 위험한지 열거해주는 일을 되려 즐기시는 것 같던데요. 내가 그런 것도 모를 것 같나." 스코피어스는 옅은 미소를 지으면서 말했어.

"맞아!" 난 소리내어 웃으면서 맞장구를 쳤어. "나한테도 그런다니까!"

"얼마 전에 나도 연습 때 블러저에 잘못 맞아서 멍든 적이 있잖아? 그 때도 폼프리 부인이 어떤 표정을 지었는데." 릴리도 옆에서 거들었어.

"병동에 있는 환자들을 너무 싸고도는 것도 그래." 록산느도 마주 말했어. "늦은 시간에 병동에 누운 사촌놈 하나 보러 가는 게 무슨 아즈카반 수감형이라도 받을 범죄 같다니까."

"저번에 제임스 팔이 부러졌을 때 우리가 형을 보겠다고 병동에 숨어들었거든," 알버스는 스코피어스의 이해를 도우려는지 설명을 시작했어. "근데 뭐, 들켜서 폼프리 부인한테 잡혔지. 좋은 경험은 아니었어."

의외로 분위기가 괜찮은데? 스코피어스가 조금 멀찍이서 불편해하는 기색이 없는 건 아니지만 그거야 쟤 성격일 수도 있으니까. 그래도 로즈나 스코피어스나 둘 모두한테 좋은 일이잖아. 스코피어스 말포이가 그리핀도르 테이블에 자진해서 앉아 있을 거라고 누가 상상이나 했겠어? 근데 지금 여기서 위즐리들이랑 마담 폼프리 얘길 하고 있잖아.

"그쪽은 여기서 뭐 하는 거야?"

무서울 정도로 차가운 목소리에 놀라 고개를 들어 보니 어느새 휴고 위즐리가 와 있었어. 보아하니 병동에서 방금 나온 것 같더라. 스코피어스를 노려보는 시선이 상상도 못할 정도로 날카로웠어. 밝은 갈색의 두 눈은 불이라도 타오르는 것처럼 이글거렸고.

스코피어스는 슬쩍 포크랑 칼을 내려놓고 몸을 돌려 휴고를 똑바로 보고 앉았어. 표정 하나 흔들리지 않고 말야. "그냥 아침식사지, 로즈나 다른 친구들 그리고 네 가족들 몇 명이랑 같이."

휴고는 그런 스코피어스를 여전히 의심 가득한 눈초리로 노려봤어. "그쪽 기숙사 테이블에나 가서 앉지 그래?"

"휴고, 네가 날 싫어한다는 건 알아. 그래도 상관없어. 내가 눈에 띌 때마다 노려보고 쏘아볼 거면 봐, 저주를 걸려면 걸어. 그래도 로즈를 향한 내 마음은 절대 변하지 않을 테니까. 나는 로즈한테 진심이야. 인정해줬으면 좋겠어."

어... 와우. 스코피어스 말포이라는 사람이 생각과는 정말 다르더라구. 지난 이틀간 스코피어스가 한 행동을 보면 그런 용기가 슬리데린한테 있을 줄은 정말 몰랐어. 그동안은 내가 스코피어스를 너무 과소평가하고 있었다구.

딱딱하게 굳어 있던 휴고의 얼굴이 조금, 아주 조금 누그러졌어. 로즈가 갑자기 일어나서 그런 동생의 팔을 잡아끌었어. "휴고, 내가 다 설명해 줄게. 주방 쪽으로 갈까?"

휴고는 잠시 멀뚱히 서 있다가 고개를 끄덕였어. "그래, 가."

우리는 무슨 일이 있을지 걱정되기도 하고 무섭기도 한 마음에 멀어져가는 두 사람의 뒤통수를 보고만 있었어. 오늘따라 아침부터 재밌는 일이 많은 날이었지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

오후 시간 내내 나는 주말동안 쌓인 방대한 숙제를 어떻게든 해결해보려고 잠시도 쉬지 않고 숙제를 했어. 록산느랑 겜마, 소차, 크리스틴 그리고 나까지 모두 내일 있을 변신술 실기 시험 때문에 주문 연습을 하고 있었지. 겜마는 여전히 나한테 말을 안 걸고 있지만 난 크게 신경 쓰지 않았어. 겜마는 아닌 것 같았지만 말야. 내가 시야에서 멀어졌다 싶으면 날 향해 잔뜩 골이 난 시선을 자꾸 쏘아댔으니까.

"어제 경기 끝나고 나서 말야, 진짜 흥미진진했어, 그치?" 소차가 짧은 쉬는시간이 되자 말을 꺼냈어. 어젯밤에는 크리스틴이 도와준 덕분에 소차의 질문 공세를 간신히 피했지만 겨우 하루가 지났다고 쏙 들어가 줄 주제는 아니었던 모양이야.

"그치, 그런 일이 있었지," 난 마지못해 들어준다는 투가 너무 나지 않게 대답했어.

뭐? '흥미진진'? 그렇게 생각했단 말이지.

"아니, 로즈 위즐리랑 스코피어스 말포이라니... 누가 상상이나 했겠어?" 소차는 자기 할 말을 계속 이어갔어. 난 내심 제임스랑 내 얘길 한 게 아니었다는 데 마음을 놓았지.

"재밌는 커플이긴 하지." 겜마가 뭔가 곰곰히 생각하더니 말했어. "의외로 잘어울리던데 말야. 그리고 말포이가 그렇게 키스를... 너무 로맨틱했지! 나도 그런 키스를 할 수 있는 사람을 만났으면."

록산느랑 소차가 그 말에 동의하는 듯이 작게 웃었어. 그리고 내 머릿속엔 제임스와 나눴던 첫키스가 퐁 떠올랐어. 두 손으로 내 얼굴을 감싸 쥐고 순식간에 입을 맞춰 오던...

소차가 내 표정에서 뭔가를 읽어냈는지 갑자기 몸을 숙이더니 아기를 달래듯이 내 손을 쓰다듬었어. "네가 제임스랑 싸웠다는 얘긴 들었어. 너무 걱정 마, 에바. 너랑 제임스는 인연 중에서도 완벽한 인연이잖아. 별일 없을 거야."

난 소차의 손길에서 손을 빼서 테이블 밑으로 넣어 무릎 위에 올려뒀어. 완벽하다는 말이 이상하리만치 부담스러웠어. 그렇잖아, 우린 아직 호그와트 졸업도 안 했는데!

"소차, 제임스랑 내가 완벽한 인연은 아냐," 난 단호하게 말을 했어. "사람이잖아. 성격도 둘다 고집이 세고, 이렇게 싸우기도 해. 준비가 되면 우리가 알아서 해결할게."

변신술 책을 보고 있던 겜마가 갑자기 얼굴을 홱 찌푸렸어. 내 남자친구한테 눈독들이지 말고 제발 꺼져 달라는 말이 나도 모르게 입 밖으로 나갈 뻔했다니까.

"응, 그런 마인드면 돼." 소차는 여전히 밝고 낭랑한 목소리로 말했어.

소차의 생각은 하나도 변한 게 없는 모양이었어. 제임스랑 내가 완벽한 짝인 것도 아니고 애초에 완벽한 인연이라는 게 없을 거라는 말을 했는데 한 귀로 듣고 한 귀로 흘린 게 분명해. 애초에 귓등으로도 안 들었는지도 모르지. 저번처럼 오늘도 좀 정상적인 모습을 보여 줬으면 했는데 말야.

난 무거운 한숨을 쉬면서 다시 책으로 눈길을 돌렸어. 속도는 느리지만 과정은 확실하게 대부분의 숙제를 끝낼 수 있었지. 이제 남은 건 마법 독해 숙제 하나였지만 그 커다란 책에는 이미 이골이 난 나는 책을 저 멀리로 치워버렸어.

"나 잠깐 나갔다 올게," 난 말리지 말라는 투로 툭 던지듯이 말했어.

"운동이라면 아침 먹기 전에도 하고 왔잖아," 크리스틴이 그 점을 짚어냈어. 그리고 단단히 굳은 내 표정을 찬찬히 훑어봤어.

난 그런 크리스틴에게 마주 시선을 쏘아보냈어. "한 번 더 달릴 거야."

오후 내내 숙제를 하고 있긴 했지만 그렇다고 내 머릿속도 온통 숙제에 집중하고 있던 건 아니었어. 정신은 전부 제임스를 쫓아 돌아다니고 있었지. 하루 종일 제임스를 한 번도 못 봤다는 게 계속 마음에 걸렸어. 지금쯤 무슨 생각을 하고 있을까, 뭘 하고 있을까, 신경이 온통 그리로 쓰였어. 그러다 나만큼이나 고집이 센 인간이라는 걸 생각하면 아마 지금쯤 찬바람을 맞으러 나와 있지 않을까 하는 생각이 든 거야.

난 혹시 학기 초처럼 래번클로 몇 명이 날 감시하고 있을까 봐 호수 주변을 돌기로 했어. 다가오는 시즌 마지막 경기가 다가오는 상황에서 상대팀 선수의 예측에 그대로 당해 주고 싶진 않았으니까.

쉬지 않고 잰걸음으로 걷는 호수 주변의 저녁 공기는 생각보다 차가웠어. 깊은 숨을 들이쉴 때마다 느껴지는 공기의 느낌이 좋았어. 하늘은 석양과 구름으로 칠해진 노랗고 빨간 물감 같았어. 편안한 풍경이었지. 그래도 난 이른 아침에 달리는 게 좋아, 성을 둘러싼 산 너머로 태양이 조금씩 떠오르고 엷은 햇살이 물에 비쳐 빛나는 그런 아침이 난 더 좋았거든.

호숫가에서 조금 떨어진 자리에 익숙한 형체가 물수제비를 뜨고 있는 게 눈에 들어왔어. 엄밀히는 물수제비를 뜬다기보다 그냥 돌을 던져 날리는 것 같긴 했지만. 깊은 숨을 들이쉬며 자기 쪽으로 천천히 걸어오는 날 보더니 돌을 던지던 걸 멈추고 고개를 들었어.

"우리 얘기 좀 해," 난 걸음을 쉬지 않으면서 말했어.

제임스는 지금까지 한 번도 본 적 없는 심각한 표정으로 날 빤히 쳐다봤어. "그래, 해야지."

전날 저녁에 크리스틴이랑 했던 대화가 순간 머릿속에 떠올랐어. 오, 멀린... 제임스는 날 차 버릴 생각이었겠지? 뭐라고 할 생각은 아니야, 다만 그 생각을 하자 화가 치밀 뿐이었어. 제임스한테가 아니라, 나 자신에게 너무 화가 나서 미쳐버릴 것만 같았어. 제임스는 한 자리에서 꾸준히 날 기다린 것밖에 잘못이 없잖아. 내가 기회를 주길 그토록 오랜 시간동안 기다린 사람인데, 내가 그런 사람에게 무슨 짓을 했어? 끔찍히도 지독한 말을 내뱉으며 밀어내버렸잖아.

우리는 그 자리에 그대로 서서 서로를 보고만 있었어. 둘 다 무슨 말을 해야 할 지, 아니면 할 말이 있더라도 어떻게 얘길 꺼내야 할 지 몰라 가만히 눈만 깜박이고 있었던 거야. 고집이 강한 사람들은 이런 일에 약하다니까.

그러다 갑자기 속에서 뭔가 확 불타오르는 느낌이 일었어. 아무 말도 하지 않고 아무 것도 하지 않고 이렇게 가만히 서 있을 순 없었어, 이렇게 제임스를 떠나보낼 수는 없었다구.

"미안해!" 그래서 난 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. 말이 목구멍 바깥으로 튀어나왔다는 표현이 더 적절할 지도 몰라. 그래도 미안하단 말이 가장 먼저 오는 게 가장 낫겠다 싶었어.

제임스는 아무 말도 하지 않은 채 딱딱하게 굳은 얼굴로 날 쳐다보고만 있었어.

그래도 기죽은 모습은 보이기 싫어서 어깨에 힘을 주고 선 채 나는 제임스의 바로 앞으로 걸어갔어. 여전히 팔짱을 낀 채 딱딱한 자세로 선 제임스의 얼굴을 난 똑바로 마주보면서 고개를 들어 제임스의 눈을 똑바로 봤어. 평소에는 장난기로 반짝거리던 두 눈이 그 어느 때보다도 차가워보인 순간이었어. 제임스가 날 좋아하게 되기 전부터 종종 싸울 때도 날 이런 눈빛으로 보지는 않았는데.

하지만 그런 딱딱한 시선이 난 무섭지 않았어. 오히려 이 상황을 똑바로 해결해나갈 수 있는 힘을 주는 느낌이었어. 내가 리라 리날디를 몇 년을 상대했는데. 이 정도는 할 수 있어. 제임스가 나한테 화가 났을 진 몰라도 날 싫어하게 된 건 아냐. 그럴 거야.

"내가 했던 말, 어떤 이유에서든 해서는 안 되는 말이었어. 내가 정신이 나갔었나 봐. 갑자기 튀어 나온 말이었어, 지독하리만치 끔찍한 말이었고, 내 마음은 그게 아닌데. 절대로 아닌데. 제임스, 마음같아서는 당장 날 차 버리고 싶을 거라는 거 알아, 그래도 한 번만 용서해 줘, 다시는 너한테 그런 소리 하지 않을게. 왜 널 좋아하게 됐는지도 모른단 말은 진심도 아니었고..."

"그럼 그 말은 왜 했는데?"

그 거친 목소리에 심장이 오그라드는 것만 같았어. 그래도 난 그리핀도르의 용기를 내어 제임스의 눈을 피하지 않고 말을 이었어. "내가 너나 내 생각보다 훨씬 더 멍청한 사람이었던 거야, 너한테 뭐라고 할 자격도 없어. 화도 나고 어떻게든 방어해야겠다는 생각에 최대한 아픈 말을 끄집어냈던 것 같아."

제임스는 어제 일을 떠올리는지 이를 꽉 악물었어. "정확히 맞추긴 했네,"

"무슨 말을 해야 할 지 모르겠어, 제임스. 정말 미안해. 생각나는 말이 이것밖에 없어, 너한테 못되게 굴어서 정말 미안하고, 계속 네 옆에 있을 자격도 없어. 그래도 네가 나랑 헤어지고 싶다면, 음, 너랑 싸울 생각이야."

"아, 그래? 어떻게 싸울 건데?" 제임스의 한쪽 입꼬리가 잠깐 슬쩍 올라갔어. 사귀기 전에 제임스가 시비를 걸 때면 짓던 그 미소가 생각나는 그런 미소였어. 좋은 건지 아닌지는 잘 모르겠지만.

난 어깨를 으쓱이는 걸로 대답했어. 그리핀도르들은 보통 계획을 막 세세하게 세우지는 않잖아? 물론 퀴디치만 빼면. 어쨌든 그래서 나도 그냥 상황이 되는 대로 그때그때 움직일 생각이었지.

"모르지," 난 솔직하게 대답했어. "그래도 그리핀도르가 쉽게 포기하는 법이 없다는 건 만인이 알잖아?"

그리고 다시 긴장 섞인 침묵이 돌기 시작했어.

"어제 일은 미안하다," 그리고 제임스가 한 손으로 머리를 헝클어뜨리며 중얼거렸어. "너도 로즈한테 약속을 한 상황이었으니, 우리가 사귀었다는 이유만으로 그 약속을 깰 수도 없었을 텐데. 로즈랑 말포이 건에는 내가 너무 심했어. 알아."

사귀'었'다고? 과거형? 그 선어말어미 하나에 심장이 쿵 내려앉는 것만 같았어. 집에 있던 커다란 나무 위에서 뛰어내렸을 때처럼 뭔가 아래로 쑥 꺼지는 것만 같은 그런 기분 말야.

난 크게 숨을 몇 번 들이쉬고 갑자기 속이 메스꺼워지는 기분을 참아 가며 제임스가 하는 말에 귀를 기울였어. 다른 건 몰라, 일단 사과를 하고 설명을 해야 했으니까.

"네가 속상했을 마음은 알아, 이해해." 난 진심으로 그렇게 말했어.

제임스는 발끝에 걸리는 돌 하나를 퍽 걷어찼어. "난... 난 그게 그렇게 질투가 났어, 알아? 이도저도 아닌 네 태도가, 말포이를 두둔하는 말이. 몇 번 만나보고 로즈한테 들은 몇 마디로 어떻게 슬리데린 놈을 맘에 들어 할 수가 있냐고."

난 깊은 푸른색의 호수를 바라보며 한숨을 내쉬었어. "말했잖아, 그런 게 아니라니까." 난 제임스를 어떻게든 달래려 했어. "전에는 말포이를 제대로 만나본 적이 없었잖아. 리날디랑 같이 돌아다니는 것만 봤지."

"그래, 그렇게 리날디 주변에나 얼쩡거리던 놈이 어떻게 우리 로지를 만날 수가 있냐고." 제임스는 만면에 못 믿겠단 표정을 짓고 되물었어. 리날디의 이름을 입 밖으로 내뱉으면서는 얼굴을 팍 찌푸리기도 했어. 뭐라고 할 생각은 아냐, 나도 리날디의 이름이 들리면 역겨워서 코라도 막고 싶은 심정이니까. 토할 지도 모르고.

"아냐, 조금 다른 거야." 난 다시 설명을 했어. "리날디'가' 스코피어스 주변을 얼쩡거렸던 거야. 리날디가 그렇게 쫓아다녔는데 스코피어스는 걔가 맘에 들지 않았던 거야. 얘기 했잖아, 내가 리날디 얼굴에 주먹을 날릴 때 가만히 보고만 있었다니까? 내가 널 못 믿는 것 같다고 생각했다면, 미안해. 진심으로 미안해. 그냥 스코피어스한테 그런 편견을 갖고 지낸 시간이 너한테 편견이 있었던 시간보다 훨씬 더 짧아서, 그래서 그랬던 것 같아. 스코피어스는 올해 처음 퀴디치 팀에 들어왔잖아, 너랑 난 지난 6년간 라이벌로 지내면서 서로 싫어하는 사이였고..."

" _너_ 는 지난 6년간 날 싫어했단 말이겠지," 제임스는 내 말을 그렇게 고쳤어. 방금 전보다 미소가 더 짙어진 얼굴이었어. "내가 널 싫어한 건 5년 반이었고. 작년에 그 겨우살이 사건 기억 안 나냐?"

나지. 어떻게 그 일을 잊을 수 있겠어. 그 사건은 내 기억에 평생 남을 걸? 학생휴게실 가운데 서서 나랑 알버스를 가리키며 뭐라도 한대 얻어맞은 것처럼 멍한 표정을 짓고 있던 제임스의 기억을 말야. 그 일 생각을 하니 웃음이 나오려던 걸 참아야 했어.

대신 나는 이렇게 물었어. "로즈랑은 따로 얘기를 할 거지?"

"그래야지," 제임스는 고개를 끄덕였어.

"알버스랑은 얘기를 한번 했다고 들었는데,"

제임스는 짤막하게 고개를 끄덕였어. "내가 어제 폭발했을 때 날 제정신으로 돌려 놓은 게 알버스였어. 신기한게 그걸 참 잘 한다니까. 말포이가 언제부터 자기나 로즈랑 같이 공부하기 시작했는지 얘길 하면서 그래도 좋은 놈이라는 말을 하더라. 난... 난 그래도 로즈가 슬리데린 팀 선수랑 사귄다는 게 마음에 안 드는데, 그래도 내 있는 일이 있는 것도 아니고. 로즈도 론 삼촌이나 헤르미온느 숙모를 꼭 빼닮아서 똥고집이니까. 로즈가 싫어하는 얘길 할 수가 없다고."

"내 생각보다 훨씬 더 강한 애더라," 난 경기장 중앙에서 있었던 그 소동을 떠올리며 말했어. 멀린, 이 며칠 사이에 무슨 일이 이렇게 많았던 거야, 한참 전 일인 것 같은데.

"로지가?" 제임스는 뜬금없이 웃음을 터뜨리며 물었어. "아, 그렇지. 평소에는 조용한 놈이지만 그렇다고 얕보면 안되지. 나도 한번 그랬다가 호되게 당한 적이 있거든. 작년 방학에 우리 사촌들 중 몇 명이 결투 연습을 하겠다고 모인 적이 있거든. 로즈는 그래도 만만하게 이길 수 있을 줄 알았는데, 고드릭, 절대 아니더라고."

난 마법사 결투에서 로즈한테 맞고 나가떨어지는 제임스가 떠올라 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 제임스의 표정이나 로즈의 표정이나 무지 재밌었을 거야. 그 자리에 있었으면 좋았을 텐데.

"휴고도 시간이 지나면 괜찮아질까? 사실 아까 아침 식사 시간에 로즈가 잠깐 얘기를 하겠다고 데리고 나가는 것 같긴 하던데. 화가 좀 나긴 한 것 같아도 그렇게 심하진 않았어."

제임스는 내 질문이 뭐가 그렇게 재밌었는지 푸핫 하고 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "봐야 알겠지. 이 세상에 로즈보다도 더 똥고집인 사람이 있다면 휴고일거라고. 당장 누나한테 남자친구가 생겼다는 말만 듣고도 난리를 피울 앤데, 그게 슬리데린이라? 론 삼촌이 아직도 말포이 가에 편견이 좀 짙은 사람인데, 휴고가 그걸 물려받기도 했고."

"그 고집이랑 참견하는 성질만 빼면 난 너희 가족들이 그래도 좋던데." 난 솔직한 말을 내뱉었어.

"아직 다 만나본 것도 아니면서," 제임스는 작게 웃으면서 말했어. "한번 우리 가족들이 전부 다 모인 자리에서 식사라도 해 보면 생각이 달라질 거다. 정신이 나갈 것 같긴 해도 재밌는 있을 거야. 퍼시 삼촌이랑 오드리 숙모만 빼고. 그 두 분은 좀 많이 진지한 사람들이거든. 뮤리엘 고모할머니도 꼰대 말투를 쓰지만 다른 사람들은 다 정상이야. 거의."

"가족들이랑 식사를?" 난 내가 그런 말을 하고 있다는 것도 모른 채 말을 내뱉었어.

제임스는 씩 미소를 지었어. "그래야지. 넌 내 여자친구인데, 다들 어떤 앤지 궁금해할 거 아냐? 엄마랑 아빠한테 네 얘길 질리도록 들은 사람들이라고."

 _넌 내 여자친구인데_ _._

내가 제임스의 여자친구래! 나랑 헤어질 작정이 아닌 건가 봐!

"그럼... 그럼 용서해 주는 거야?" 난 작은 희망을 걸고 머뭇거리며 물었어.

제임스는 만족스런 미소를 만면에 짓더니 딱딱하게 서 있던 자세를 누그러뜨렸어. 나도 마음이 확 놓이면서 힘이 빠졌고. "안 그랬으면 내가 지금까지 여기 가만히 서서 네 얘길 듣고 있었겠냐? 당장 키스하고 싶은 것도 꾹 눌러 참으면서?"

난 몇 발짝 더 앞으로 다가가 발끝을 들고 서서 제임스에게 입을 맞췄어. 그리고 평소처럼 제임스는 한순간 망설임도 없이 두 팔로 날 따뜻하게 끌어안아 다시 내게 키스했어. 두 손으로 제임스의 어깨를 안고, 등을 안고, 굳어진 손끝으로 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸었어. 조금은 거친 듯한 제임스의 입술에서 전해지는 찌릿한 전율에 온몸이 떨려왔어.

제임스의 품에서 슬쩍 떨어져 나온 난 작은 미소를 지으며 고개를 들었어. 제임스는 내가 갑자기 자세를 틀자 상당히 짜증난 표정을 지었다가 내가 팔을 홱 잡아당기며 호숫가에 바닥에 눕혀 놓자 다시 눈을 동그랗게 떴어. 그리고 난 두 팔로 제임스를 안으면서 천천히 가슴팍 위로 올라갔어. 제임스는 전보다 더 만족스런 표정을 하고 날 마주 안았어.

"너, 진짜 멋있는 사람이야," 난 고개를 틀어 제임스의 셔츠 칼라 바로 위에 짧게 키스를 하며 말했어.

"알지, 내가 선사하는 키스가 '황홀'하다는 사실이야 충분히 알고도 남지." 제임스는 내 이마에 톡 키스를 하며 장난을 걸었어.

난 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "멋있다는 게 키스 실력이랑은 상관없는데."

"응, 됐어."

솔직히, 정말 솔직하게 말해서, 이마를 콕콕 쪼는 듯한 키스가 난 맘에 들었어.

"내가 널 좋아하게 된 이유가 그거인 것 같아, 네가 멋있는 사람이라서." 난 시선을 올려 제임스를 보며 말했어.

"에바, 그럴 것 까지는-" 제임스가 하던 말은 내가 한 손으로 부드럽게 입을 막는 바람에 끊겼어. 제임스는 뭐 하냐고 말하는 것처럼 눈썹을 치켜올렸지만 난 그런 제임스에게 눈짓으로 조용히 해 달란 신호를 보내고 손을 치웠어.

"넌 고집불통인 인간이라서, 내가 모르는 나를 알아주는 사람이라서, 정말 못 말리는 사람이라서, 하피스의 팬이라서, 허구한 날 그리핀도르 넥타이는 이상하게 매고 돌아다니는 모습도."

"내가 언제 뭘 이상하게 맸다고 그래?"

난 크게 미소를 지어 보였어. "화난 네 목소리도, 똑똑한 사람이라는 것도, 날 존중해주는 것도, 나만큼이나 퀴디치를 좋아한다는 점도, 배노피 파이를 좋아한다는 수천가지 이상한 이유도."

"그야 맛있으니까?" 제임스는 자기가 제일 좋아하는 간식을 내가 기분 나쁜 뉘앙스로 말하니 살짝 기분이 상한 것 같았어.

"맛있기는," 난 작게 웃음을 흘렸어. "바나나에 토피 조합이라니, 끔찍해."

"그게 얼마나 환상적인 조합인데! 네가 모른다니 안타까울 뿐이다,"

"그리고 다른 것보다, 날 너무도 잘 알고 또 날 웃게 만들어 줄 수 있는 사람이라서, 네가 좋아. 난 널 정말 좋아한단 말야, 그러니까 쓸데없는 의심 하지 마. 바보 같은 질투도 부리지 마. 어떤 이유에서든."

제임스가 날 안은 팔에 살짝 힘을 준 덕분에 난 자동적으로 더 가까이 몸을 붙였어.

"그건 안 되겠는데,"

어... 안 돼? 왜?

"전에도 말했잖아," 제임스는 입 밖으로 뱉지 않은 내 질문이 뭔지 다 안다는 듯이 답을 시작했어. "넌 퀴디치 실력도 좋고 무지 예쁘게 생겼다고. 누가 널 안 좋아할 수 있겠냐고."

뭐라고 답을 해야 할 진 모르게지만 그 말에 얼굴이 갑자기 확 달아오르는 건 확실하게 느껴졌어.

"내가 지금 무슨 생각 하는 지 알아?" 잠깐의 침묵이 흐르고 제임스가 다시 물었어.

"흠?" 난 평소보다 낮게 깔린 제임스의 목소리에 반쯤 정신을 잃은 채 되물었어. 온몸에 전율이 일도록 하는 그런 묘한 능력이 있는 목소리였어.

제임스의 목소리에서 난 얼굴을 보지 않고도 만면에 미소를 짓고 있다 있었어. "부엌에서 혹시 집요정들한테 남은 배노피 파이가 있냐고 물어보러 가자."

어우, 난 싫어.

"아, 그래, 그러던가." 난 일부러 크게 한숨을 쉬면서 제임스의 무릎 위에서 일어섰어. "그래도 난 그 쓰레길 먹진 않아."

제임스는 자리에서 일어서려던 날 다시 두 팔로 끌어안아서 자기 쪽에 누워 못 움직이게 했어.

"그냥 장난이야," 그 말을 하면서 목에 닿는 제임스의 숨결이 뜨거웠어. "그냥 이러고 잠깐만 있자, 좀 더 있다가 어두워지면 들어가자."

난 안도감에 고개를 끄덕였어. 오, 멀린, 배노피 파이를 안 봐도 된다니. "고마워,"

"뭐가?" 제임스는 흥미로운 표정으로 날 쳐다보며 물었어.

"그야, 그 끔찍한 파이를 안 먹어도 되니까."

제임스는 짧은 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 그리고 한 손으로 부드럽게 내 머리를 쓸면서 고개를 숙여 쇄골에 부드럽게 입을 맞췄어. "파이보다야 내 황홀한 스킬이 더 유용할 테니까."

"훨씬 낫지," 난 커다란 미소를 지으며 다시 몸을 숙여 제임스에게 입을 맞추기 시작했어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

누군가 날 빤히 쳐다보는 것 같은 기분이 들어. 몽롱해진 눈을 슬쩍 떠 보니, 프레드의 얼굴이 날 내려다보고 있었어.

"프레드!" 난 놀라서 벌떡 몸을 일으키며 소리쳤어. "여기서 뭐 하는 거야!"

프레드는 그런 내가 재밌다는 표정을 지었어. "학생휴게실인데 그냥 있을 수도 있지 뭘."

주변을 돌아보니 프레드 말이 맞았어. 내 옆에는 소파에서 잠들어버린 제임스도 있었어. 앉은 자세 그대로 고개는 이리저리 허공을 휘젓고 다니면서 잠들어 있더라. 호수에 있다가 휴게실로 돌아와서 마저 얘길 하다가 그대로 소파에서 잠들어버렸나 봐.

"죽은 것처럼 자네," 프레드는 자는 제임스를 가리키며 조용히 말했어. "그래서 너희 둘은 화해한 거냐?"

제임스를 흘낏 돌아보니 이제는 익숙해질 지경인 울렁거림이 또다시 일었어. 난 작은 미소를 지었어.

"다행이네," 프레드는 그렇게 말하면서 두 눈에 장난기를 반짝 빛냈어. "난 네가 우리 가족이 됐으면 좋겠다니까,"

그 답으로 난 베개를 하나 집어 프레드의 얼굴에 날렸어. 내가 또 퀴디치 추격꾼이잖아? 정확히 맞췄지. 프레드는 뭐라고 작게 중얼거리더니 또 무슨 말을 하면서 남학생 기숙사로 가는 계단을 터덜터덜 올라갔어.

"맞을 만 했잖아!" 난 그 뒤에 대고 소리를 질렀어. "우린 아직 학생인데, 그런- 그런 걸 생각할 나이는 아니지!"

"뭐?"

뒤를 돌아보니 어느새 제임스가 일어나 있었어. 내가 소리를 지르고 베개를 던져서 깼나 봐. 눈이 피곤했는지 손으로 눈두덩을 만지고 있었어.

"너 말고, 네 바보 사촌한테 한 말이야."

"프레드는 한줄기 아침 햇살 같은 인간인데," 제임스는 반어적인 투로 그 말을 하고는 크게 하품을 했어.

"난 가서 준비나 해야겠다," 난 제임스에게 그렇게 말하며 자리에서 일어나서 기지개를 폈어.

"아침 먹기 전에 여기서 만나,"

샤워를 하고 옷을 갈아입고 다시 내려와 보니 초상화 구멍 앞에서 제임스랑 로즈가 얘길 하고 있었어.

"알았어, 그 놈이랑 뭐 절친한 친구까지는 못 되더라도 최소한 저주는 안 걸게." 제임스가 말하는 소리가 들렸어.

"약속할 수 있어? 휴고는 내가 아침 시간 내내 그렇게 당부를 했는데도 어제 걔 가방에 침을 뱉고 갔다더라."

제임스는 잠시 주저하는 듯 하더니 말했어. "약속할게, 로지."

"지금부터야, 약속 지켜야 돼," 로즈는 작은 미소를 짓고 말했어. "그러는 오빠도 머지않아 걔가 마음에 들 걸?" 그리고 초상화 구멍 밖으로 빠져나가기 직전에 그 말을 덧붙였어.

어느 면에서 보나 사실 로즈한테 스코피어스 말포이만큼 최악인 선택지도 없었을 텐데 말야. 그래도 지금 보면 서로를 엄청 좋아하는 것 같으니, 친구들이나 가족들이 크게 반대하지는 않았으면 하게 되는 마음이야.

제임스 옆으로 다가가 서면서 난 제임스의 손을 슬쩍 잡았어. "혹시 알아?" 그리고 장난을 걸었지. "언젠간 네가 정말 스코피어스랑 절친한 사이가 될 지도 모르지."

제임스는 절대 그럴 일 없단 투로 코웃음을 쳤어. "차라리 손에 장을 지지겠다. 프레드 자리를 대신할 사람은 없어."

난 그 말에 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "그치, 프레드는 특별하니까." 그리고 진심으로 동의했어.

"그래, 네가 속으론 날 사랑한다는 거 다 알고 있었어, 에바 루이즈." 프레드가 남학생 기숙사 계단을 총총 내려오면서 갑자기 나타나 장난을 던졌어.

오, 어떻게 딱 이 타이밍에 나타날 수가 있지? 이건 좀 의심스러운데. 뭐 있는 거 아냐?

"어쩌다 보니 네가 맘에 들어서 말야." 난 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했어.

"난 쟤가 좋아," 프레드는 반쯤은 장난이고 반쯤은 진심은 듯 한 목소리로 제임스에게 말했어. "꼭 에바랑 붙어다녀, 알았어?"

그 말에 얼굴이 붉게 달아오르는 게 느껴졌어. 프레드 위즐리라는 인간은 내가 어느 부분에서 당황하고 부끄러워하는지 너무 잘 알아서 문제라니까. 그놈의 '너도 우리 가족' 어쩌구 하는 얘기 좀 그만 해 줬으면 좋겠어. 그 생각을 하기엔 아직 너무 이른 것 같잖아.

제임스는 빨개진 내 얼굴을 흘끗 보더니 씩 미소를 지었어. "어, 그래야지."

난 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 모르겠어. 그래서 그냥 다른 말을 꺼냈어. "너, 넥타이 잘못 맸잖아."

제임스는 얼굴을 찌푸리면서 슬쩍 고개를 숙여 넥타이를 다시 매만졌어. 그 옆에서 프레드는 풉 하는 웃음을 흘렸어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

에바랑 제임스는 화해한 것 같아 다행이네요:D 이제 래번클로랑 붙어야하는 퀴디치 경기까지 문제없이 달리자..!

-고 하고 싶지만 이후 스토리전개를 아는 입장에서 다시 파이팅 이란 말밖에 할 수 없어서 슬픈 역자입니다

게임온 한역본 완결까지도 얼마 안 남았네요:O 끝까지 잘부탁드려요 하뚜


	28. Chapter 27: 편지와 관계

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

27\. 편지와 관계

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"다리를 못 움직이겠어,"

"난 온 몸을 다 못 움직이겠어."

"아무리 힘들어도 그 정도는 아니었거든!" 난 니코와 브리를 향해 눈을 굴리며 말했어. 니코는 당장 오늘 아침만 해도 먹은 양을 생각하면 아무 문제 없을 것 같던데 말야.

"마지막 경기까지 몇 주도 안 남았잖아." 릴리가 입을 열었어. "연습 강도를 높여야 경기도 이기고 우승컵도 탈 수 있겠지."

그 옆에서 리처드가 고개를 끄덕이며 미소를 지었어.

"맞는 말이야," 자라도 진심을 담아 동의했어. "지금 슬리데린 점수가 1000점이잖아. 우리가 이기려면 래번클로랑 붙을 때 못해도 430점은 받아야 하는 상황이니까."

자라나 릴리가 한 말이 맞아. 우리 그리핀도르가 래번클로와의 경기에서 얻은 점수로 슬리데린 총점을 넘고 퀴디치 컵까지 따내려면 벌어야 하는 점수가... 그렇게 됐어. 어느 면에서나 만반의 준비를 해 둬야만 하는 상황이었지. 사실 우린 그동안 정말 열심히 노력했어. 그런 우리가 래번클로에 질 거라고 생각하진 않아. 다만 퀴디치 컵에서 슬리데린을 제치고 우승할 수 있을 정도로 점수를 벌 수 있느냐, 그게 문제였던 거야. 래번클로 선수들이 전략 하나는 정말 뛰어난 사람들이라 상대하기가 까다로웠으니까. 후플푸프와 붙었을 때 430점으로 이기긴 했지만, 래번클로를 상대로도 그 정도 점수를 낼 수 있을까?

할 수 있다고 믿어야겠지. 다만 믿음만으로는 부족해. 남은 마지막 몇주 동안 우리의 모든 걸 쏟아부어야 할 거야.

"우리가 할 수 있을까?" 브리는 불안한지 아랫입술을 깨물며 물었어.

"그런 말을 하면 안 되지!" 니코는 그 말이 불안했는지 소리를 빽 질렀어. 화라도 난 것처럼 눈빛도 변해 있더라. "할 수 있다고 생각해야 돼, 할 수 있다고. 사실 캐논 같은 경우만 봐도..."

"캐논은 그냥 실력이 쓰레기잖아, 경기만 했다 하면 지는데." 브리가 그 점을 지적하며 말을 잘랐어.

"캐논의 시대는 꼭 올 거야," 가 니코의 대답이었어. 그러고는 화가 났는지 부루퉁한 표정을 짓고는 다시 아침을 먹기 시작했어.

"우리는 래번클로를 이길 수 있어," 난 다른 누군가 처들리 캐논 얘기를 또 꺼내기 전에 단호한 목소리로 말했어. "난 믿어. 하지만 믿음만으로는 안 돼, 열심히 노력해야지."

자라가 그 말에 씩 미소를 지었어. "에바, 언니는 정말 뼛속까지 주장이다."

"무슨 얘기들 하고 있었길래 그래?" 제임스가 슬쩍 다가와 내 옆자리에 앉으며 물었어. 제임스는 그날따라 뭔가 묘하게 달라 보였는데 그 때의 난 그런 생각을 할 겨를이 없었어.

"그냥 퀴디치 얘기였어," 리처드가 대답을 했어.

"그래, 당연히 퀴디치 얘기겠지," 프레드도 입꼬리를 올리며 말했어. "에바 루이즈가 심각한 얼굴로 다룰만 한 주제라곤 퀴디치밖에 없잖아?"

"내가 그래도 퀴디치만 하고 사는 사람은 아니란 걸 알아줬으면 좋겠는데," 난 프레드에게 그렇게 대꾸했어.

그런데 그 말에 주변에 있던 애들이 전부 못 믿겠단 표정을 하고 날 돌아보는 거야.

"그래, 일상생활의 대부분이라고 하지 뭐, 그럼." 난 눈을 굴리며 대꾸하고 다시 밥을 먹었어.

"그나저나 두 사람은 뭘 하고 있었어?" 릴리가 갑자기 의심스런 눈초리로 제임스와 프레드를 번갈아 보며 물었어.

프레드는 입을 꾹 닫고 대답을 하지 않았고, 제임스는 별일 아니라는 투로 어깨를 으쓱였어. "아무것도."

나도 처음엔 못 믿겠던 말이었지.

제임스는 자리에 있던 사람들이 자기 말을 못 믿겠단 표정을 짓고 있는 걸 보고는 다시 입을 열었어. "정말이야, 그냥 크리스토퍼랑 잠깐 얘기를 좀 하느라 늦은 거라고."

그러다 제임스가 왜 늦었는지 그 이유가 갑자기 눈에 들어왔어.

"제임스, 오늘은 넥타이 제대로 맸네." 난 웃음이 나오려는 걸 참고 놀랍다는 목소릴 냈어.

제임스의 두 귀에 옅은 분홍빛이 돌기 시작했어. "원래도 제대로 매고 다녔는데," 라고 짜증스레 투덜대면서 말야.

난 손을 뻗어 웬일로 제대로 된 모양을 갖춘 제임스의 실크 넥타이를 손가락으로 쓸었어. 그리고 고개를 들며 활짝 미소를 지었어. "크리스토퍼랑 했다는 얘기가 이거야? 크리스토퍼가 매 준 거지?"

그렇게 난 제임스를 더 놀리고 싶었는데 바로 그 때 부엉이가 우는 소리가 들리면서 편지 배달이 시작됐어. 수백 마리의 부엉이들이 각자 사람을 찾아 대연회장 하늘을 날아다녔어. 커다란 갈색 부엉이 하나가 프레드 옆으로 내려앉더니 접시 옆에다 양피지 봉투 하나를 툭 내려놓았어. 그와 동시에 다른 부엉이 하나도 제임스와 릴리의 점시 옆에 편지를 하나씩 주고 갔어.

릴리는 자기한테 온 편지를 들어 보더니 제임스와 프레드 앞으로 온 편지로 시선을 돌렸어. 제임스나 프레드나 편지가 온 건 알면서도 먹느라 바빠서 보지도 않고 있더라. 릴리는 어려운 퍼즐이라도 푸는 것처럼 뭔가 골똘히 생각하는 듯이 사색에 잠겼어.

프레드는 베이컨 하나를 집어서 부엉이에게 줬어. 부엉이는 만족스런 울음소리를 내고는 부엉이장으로 다시 날아갔지.

"오, 멀린..."

"왜?" 릴리가 대체 무슨 일이냐는 얼굴로 물었어.

제임스는 다른 답 없이 휴고가 다른 4학년 친구들과 나란히 앉아 있던 테이블 저편을 가리켰어. 잘생긴 원숭이올빼미 하나가 부리에 빨간 봉투를 문 채 휴고 앞에 앉아 있는 거야.

"저 빨간 봉투가 헤르미온느 숙모한테 온 호울러라는 데 내 1년치 용돈 건다," 릴리가 숨을 헉 들이키며 말했어.

"오, 고드릭, 상황이 영 안 좋아보이는데." 제임스도 고개를 끄덕였어.

"그럼 이 안에도 무슨 내용이 들었는지는, 안 봐도 알겠네." 프레드는 자기 앞으로 온 편지를 내려다보며 우울한 목소리로 말했어.

"그래도 호울러는 아닌 게 다행-"

제임스가 하던 말은 끝까지 듣지 못했어, 휴고가 결국은 어떻게 용기를 냈는지 빨간 봉투를 열었거든. 열린 봉투에서는 여성의 목소리가 쩌렁쩌렁하게 울려 나와 온 대연회장에 메아리를 만들었어.

" **휴고 아서 위즐리!** 네빌이나 맥고나걸 교수님께 편지를 받고 내가 얼마나 놀랐는지! 나도 네 아빠도 네 그 경솔한 행동에 아주 치가 떨리고 부끄러웠어, 알아? 누나 남자친구란 이유로 가만히 있는 사람한테 싸움을 걸다니, 생각이 있는 거야, 없는 거야! 이유가 뭐든 변명할 생각 마라, 그 아이의 기숙사나 가족 때문에 그런 행동을 저질렀다는 말도 비약이야. 네 아빠나 난 널 그렇게 키우지 않았단 말이야! 당장 가서 스코피어스랑 네 누나한테 사과하고, 집에 오면 넌 엄마랑 진지한 대화를 좀 나눠야겠다!"

그리고 봉투가 펑 하고 터지면서 온 대연회장이 일순 조용해졌어. 조각조각 재가 된 호울러가 휴고의 눈앞에 날리고 있었어. 터진 호울러를 보는 휴고의 표정은 딱딱하게 굳어있었지만 두 귀는 부끄러웠는지 새빨갛게 물들어가더라. 로즈가 테이블 저편에서 휴고의 눈을 보려고 계속 시선을 맞추고 있었는데도, 휴고는 어느 쪽도 돌아보지 않고 고개를 홱 돌려버렸어.

대연회장에 있던 학생들 중 절반 정도가 그리핀도르 테이블을 빤히 쳐다보고 있었어. 다른 절반의 시선은 슬리데린 테이블에서 평소답지 않게 새빨개진 얼굴을 하고 있는 스코피어스를 향해 있었지. 자기들끼리 삼삼오오 속삭이는 목소리에서 난 그런 대화의 주제가 대부분 호울러나 휴고 아니면 로즈, 스코피어스라는 걸 알아챌 수 있었어.

"흠..." 프레드가 뭔가 곰곰이 생각하며 뱉은 말이 어색한 침묵을 깼어. "그래도 저 정도면 양호한 편인 것 같은데,"

"오빠도 들었잖아, 엄마가 마지막에 뭐라고 했는지." 로즈가 옆에서 축 가라앉은 목소리로 말했어. "여름방학이 되면 다시 진지한 대화를 할 거라잖아."

프레드는 얼굴을 홱 찌푸렸어. "난 그 진지한 대화 생각도 하기 싫다. 화나면 헤르미온느 숙모만큼 무서운 사람도 없는데."

"오빠도 편지 받은 것 있으면서," 릴리는 여전히 프레드 앞에 덩그러니 놓인 봉투를 가리키며 말했어. "우리도 마찬가지고."

다들 휴고의 호울러 쪽에 정신이 팔려서 정작 자기들 편지는 까맣게 잊고 있었나 봐. 테이블 저쪽을 보니 알버스는 편지를 들어서 봉투를 슬쩍 보더니 뜯지도 않고 가방에 그대로 집어넣었어.

"난 나중에 읽을래." 로즈도 그렇게 말하며 봉투를 낚아채듯이 집어 들고 가방에 던져넣었어. 제임스도 받은 편지를 훑어보면서 걱정스런 표정을 짓더라. 그리고 제임스도 편지를 읽지 않은 채 가방에 넣어뒀어.

"아니, 왜들 그래. 특히 로지 넌 말야," 프레드는 로즈를 놀리듯 말을 건넸어. "너랑 말포이 소식에 론 삼촌이 뭐라고 했는지 나도 궁금해 죽겠다고."

"오빠는 다른 사람 인생에 끼어드는 성질을 좀 죽일 필요가 있어." 로즈는 그렇게 투덜거렸어.

"나한테는 나중에 말해 줄 거지? 응?" 릴리가 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 로즈에게 물었어.

"그래, 알려줄게," 로즈는 한숨을 푹 쉬었어. "그나저나 프레드, 오빠가 받은 편지는?"

"대충, 여름 내내 버로우 정원에서 땅신령을 잡아야 할 처지겠지, 뭐." 프레드는 잔뜩 침울해진 목소리로 한숨을 쉬며 편지를 내려다봤어.

"또?" 제임스는 씩 웃으며 말했어.

"아, 3학년 때 알버스한테 바퀴벌레 무더기를 던졌다가 여름 내내 땅신령만 잡았던 인간이 누구셨더라? 오 맞아, 너였지, 참."

"버로우가 뭐야?" 난 릴리와 로즈를 돌아보고 물었어. 프레드나 제임스는 전에 그 정원에서 땅신령 잡던 기억을 회상하느라 정신이 팔려 있었거든. 저번에도 몇 번 듣긴 했던 단어지만 정확히 그게 뭔지 물어볼 기회는 없었어. 집 같은 거라고 생각하긴 했는데.

"위즐리 할아버지랑 할머니 댁이야," 릴리가 설명을 했어. "여름방학에는 거의 그 집에 가 있거든. 우리 엄마가 자란 곳이기도 하고, 아빠도 좋아하는 곳이고. 아빠는 거기서 처음으로 이런 게 집이고 가족이구나 하는 걸 느꼈대."

"프레드, 시간 끌지 말고 편지나 좀 열어봐." 로즈는 짜증이 난 듯 한숨을 쉬었어.

"재밌을 게 뭐 있다고 그렇게 읽고 싶대?" 프레드는 대답은 그렇게 하면서도 손으로는 편지를 집어들었어. 접시 옆에 있던 버터나이프를 들어 봉투를 똑 떼어 열고 프레드는 빠르게 양피지를 훑어 읽었어.

"뭐래?" 제임스는 편지를 읽는 프레드 옆에서 답을 재촉했어.

"땅신령 잡으래," 프레드는 한숨을 푹 쉬면서 말했어. "진지한 대화는 나도 해야 할 것 같고 말야. 그래도 아빠는 헤르미온느 숙모처럼 폭발한 것 같지는 않긴 해. 사실 그러실 분은 아니지. 근데 좀 재밌는 건 스코피어스가 테디랑 친척간이란 얘길 했다는 부분. 테디랑 빅투아르 결혼식에 아마 말포이 가족도 초대를 받았을 테니까 나서서 주문이나 저주를 거는 짓 하지 말라고 하는데. 스코피어스의 기숙사는 그렇게 문제될 일도 아니고 또 내 인생이 아니라 로즈 인생이란 말도 있고."

"다른 편지들도 내용은 비슷하겠네." 릴리는 그렇게 결론을 냈어.

"그럼 악의 없이 거는 장난은 괜찮다는 거지?" 제임스는 웃을락 말락 하는 표정을 하고 물었어.

"제임스 시리우스 포터," 로즈는 무섭고 딱딱한 목소리로 주의를 주듯이 말했어. "이상한 짓 하기만 해봐!"

"오, 로지, 너무 그럴 거 없어," 제임스는 씩 미소를 짓고 말했어. "그냥 내적으로 강한 사람인지 시험해보고 싶을 뿐이야."

로즈는 째릿 하는 시선으로 제임스와 프레드를 번갈아 노려봤어. 그 둘은 시선에 눌렸는지 비뚤어져 있던 자세를 조금 고쳐 앉았어. "둘다 모르진 않겠지만, 어쩌다 보니 난 스코피어스가 너무 좋아져서 말야. 그러니까 시비를 건다거나 협박을 한다거나 할 생각은 저 멀리 치워 버려, 알았어?"

프레드는 자기 편지를 내려놓고는 굳은 표정으로 로즈와 눈을 맞췄어. "로지, 말포이도 네 사촌오빠들이 너무 멍청하고 동생은 또 과보호적이라 상대하기 힘들단 이유로 널 차버린다면 애초에 네 수준에 못 미치는 인간이겠지, 안 그래?"

로즈는 대꾸를 하려고 입을 열었지만 할 말이 생각나지 않았는지 다시 조용히 닫았어. 양쪽 귀가 빨갛게 물들어있는 걸 보니 말은 안 해도 프레드가 한 말에 기분은 좋았나 봐.

"가만히 있는 놈을 먼저 건들진 않을게," 제임스는 고개를 끄덕이며 말했어. "이 가족들을 상대로 그 놈이 적응할 수 있느냐가 문제지."

"아, _너_ 도 아직 고려 대상이야, 우리 가족 수준에 맞는 인간인지." 프레드는 들고 있던 버터나이프로 리처드를 툭 가리켰어. 리처드는 그 작은 칼에 겁이라도 먹었는지 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰어.

"저 쪽은 됐어," 제임스는 프레드의 말에 한 손을 내저었어. "알버스랑 내가 직접 골랐으니까."

짜증난 듯 눈을 굴리는 릴리의 옆에서 리처드는 무슨 말인지 모르겠단 표정을 지었어.

"아, 그렇지, 참." 프레드는 제임스가 상기시켜 준 말에 순식간에 표정을 풀고는 리처드에게 겨눈 버터나이프를 내려놓았어. "그럼 넌 됐다. 그 손으로 이상한 짓 할 생각만 하지 마, 알아들었어?"

"프레드, 제발 좀 닥쳐 줘." 그래도 그렇게 말하는 릴리의 목소리엔 화난 기색은 없었어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그 날 오후가 돼서야 난 위즐리 포터 가족들이 보낸 편지의 내용을 대충 알 수 있었어. 난 그 가족들처럼 남 일에 관심이 그리 많은 편은 아니라 아침 시간 이후로 그 생각 자체를 별로 안 했는데, 휴게실에 들어가 보니 그리핀도르의 위즐리 사촌들 다섯 명이 벽난로 앞 암체어에 동그랗게 모여 앉아 있더라. 전에도 이런 적이 있는 것 같아 기분이 이상했어.

"저기, 또 누구 인생에 끼어들 계획을 세우는 건 아닌 것 같은데, 무슨 일이야?" 난 제임스가 앉은 암체어 옆으로 슬쩍 다가서며 미소를 짓고 물었어. 제임스는 내가 온 걸 보고 한 손을 뻗어 내 손을 잡았어.

알버스는 고개를 가로저었어. "끼어드는 건 아니고... 집에서 온 편지 얘길 하고 있었어."

"아," 난 가족들끼리 하는 대화에 생각 없이 끼어들었나 싶어 어색한 기분에 그렇게 대답했어. "그럼 난 이만 올라가 있을-"

"그냥 있어도 돼, 에바." 로즈는 어깨를 으쓱이며 말했어.

"내 소속도 아닌 자리에 불편하게 앉아 있고 싶진 않아," 내가 이 가족의 일원인 것도 아니고. 내가 신경쓸 일은 아니겠지.

프레드는 그런 내게 또 윙크를 날렸어. "야, 이 정도면 넌 사실상 우리 가족 아니냐. 진짜 가족이 되기 전까진. 응?"

"가족? 무슨 말이야? 우리한테 숨기는 거 있어?" 릴리는 큰 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 나랑 제임스를 번갈아 보며 물었어.

"아니!" 제임스와 난 동시에 대답했어.

"아," 그렇게 말하는 릴리의 목소리엔 실망한 기색이 역력했어. 난 두 눈을 굴리는 걸로 대답하고 싶었지만 애써 참았지.

"어쨌든 그래서 이게 뭐냐면," 록산느는 내게 설명을 해주려는 듯 입을 열었어. "우리 그리핀도르 사촌들한테 오늘 아침, 로즈와 말포이 얘기로 부모님들이 전부 편지를 보냈어. 주 내용은 기숙사나 혈통만으로 사람을 판단하지 말라. 최소한 우리 전부가 말포이나 슬리데린 팀이랑 붙었던 싸움판에 끼어든 게 아니었다는 건 다행이지만, 그래도 말포이의 기숙사나 가족 때문에 너무 선을 긋지는 말라는 말을 해 두고 싶으셨나 봐."

그래서 제임스나 알버스나 편지를 받고는 걱정이 역력한 표정을 지었었구나. 휴고의 호울러가 울리고 나서 특히 제임스는 자기 편지에 무슨 말이 있을지 엄청 걱정이 됐을 거야. 이번 학년 들어 새로 알 하나가 제임스가 부모님을 포함한 가족들이랑 정말 친한 사람이라는 거였어. 포터-위즐리 가족들은 다들 서로를 끔찍이 아끼고 친하더라구. 제임스로서는 사촌오빠로서 로즈를 지켜야 할 지 아니면 아들로서 일을 벌이지 말라는 부모님의 말씀을 들어야 할지 고민이 되겠지.

난 고개를 약하게 가로저었어. 또 크리스틴이 해야 어울릴 것 같은 말을 내가 떠올리고 있었잖아?

"엄연히 스코피어스라는 이름이 있어," 로즈는 싸우기 싫다는 투로 강경하게 말했어. "그 성만으로 단정지을 수 있는 사람이 아냐."

"미안," 록산느의 목소리에는 조금의 반어조가 섞여 있었어. "말하다보니 습관이 돼서."

"그럼 당장 고치면 되겠네."

"나한테 화풀이할 일은 아니잖아!"

어... 근데 뭘 화풀이를 한다고? 로즈가 엄마아빠한테 받은 편지에 뭔가 안 좋은 말이라도 있었나?

"뭘 갖고 그렇게 싸우는 거야?" 프레드는 나와 같은 생각을 했는지 그렇게 물었어. "네 부모님도 상관없다고 했잖아, 로즈."

로즈는 무거운 한숨을 쉬었어. "상관없는 거랑 인정하는 건 다르지. 그리고 여름방학에 집에 가면 날 앉혀 놓고 진지한 대화를 해야겠다고 했다고."

"로즈," 릴리가 몸을 기울여 한 팔로 로즈를 안으며 말했어. "나도 알아, 론 삼촌이 좀... 똥고집이긴 하지. 그래도 그렇게 막무가내인 사람도 아니고, 헤르미온느 숙모가 하는 말은 듣잖아. 다 말포이 가랑 인연이 좋지만은 않다 보니 놀란 것뿐일 거야."

"딸 일에 신경 쓰고 걱정하는 건 이해할 수 있어. 다만... 두 분이 스코피어스를 볼 때 말포이 가족을 아예 논외로 할 수 있을지가 걱정돼서 그래. 스코피어스가 자기 아빠랑 복제인간처럼 닮긴 했잖아, 스코피어스를 보면서 말포이 씨 생각이 정말 안 날까? 학생 때나 전쟁 때 기억을 떠올리시진 않을까?"

사실 난 이 자리에 앉아있으면서도 오면 안 될 자리에 와 있는 것만 같은 기분이었어. 다들 괜찮다고는 했어도 가족끼리의 사적인 대화에 끼어들었다는 건 분명하잖아. 그런데도 슬쩍 빠져나올 수도 없었어. 환상을 만드는 마법을 평소에 좀 열심히 공부했다면 지금 몰래 빠져나가는 건 일도 아닐 텐데. 심지어 제임스는 내 손을 꼭 붙들고 놓아 주질 않고 있었단 말야. 물론 그게 싫다는 건 아냐, 애초에 먼저 다가간 건 나였기도 했고.

"그럼 내가 얘길 해 볼게," 알버스가 그런 말을 했어. "가끔 내가 너희 둘이랑 같이 공부할 때 봤던 모습이나, 그런 거."

"나도, 저번에 같이 아침식사를 했던 얘길 해도 되겠다, 조용하고 그래도 착한 것 같았다고." 록산느도 그렇게 거들었어.

"나도,"

모두가 놀라 뒤를 홱 돌아보니 어느새 휴고가 와 있었어. 양쪽 귀를 새빨갛게 물들이고 말야. 나도 방금 그 말이 휴고 입에서 튀어나왔다니 믿기지가 않았어. 물론 내가 휴고를 그렇게 잘 아는 건 아니지만, 그동안 봤던 모습을 생각하면...

"휴고?" 로즈는 무슨 일이냐는 톤으로 물었어.

"그때 아침 식사 시간에 했던 말 있잖아. 자기는 내가 무슨 짓을 해도 상관 없다고. 그래도 누나를 향한 자기 마음은 변하지 않을 거라고."

로즈는 그 날의 기억에 작은 미소를 지으며 고개를 끄덕였어.

"우린 남매니까," 휴고는 천천히 말을 꺼냈어. "내가 그... 그 형을 믿지는 못해도, 누나는 믿어. 정말이야."

로즈는 다시 고개를 끄덕였어. "휴고, 난... 많이 바라지 않아, 그냥 스코피어스를 받아들여줬으면 좋겠어. 내가 계속 말했잖아, 그 사람 그 자체로 봐 달라고."

"애초에 우리가 그 사람을 아는 것도 아니지." 제임스는 그 점을 짚었어.

"그렇지. 오빠가 그렇다고 알아보려고 하지도 않을 것 같아서 걱정이지만," 로즈는 그렇게 말했어. "일단 우리가 모여서 제대로 이 얘기를 하려면 부모님들 도움이 필요하긴 했어."

제임스는 무슨 말이냐고 묻는 듯이 미간을 좁혔어. "얘기 했잖아, 너랑 나랑."

"그리고 우리끼리 릴리 방에서 모였던 날도," 록산느도 입을 열었어. "조금은 얘길 했었고. 그치?"

휴고도 고개를 끄덕였어. "퀴디치 경기가 끝나고 나서도."

"우리 전부," 로즈는 두 팔로 앉아 있는 가족들 전부를 –그리고 어쩌다보니 나까지- 안다시피 하며 말했어. "전부 다 모인 자리에서. 무슨 일이 있을 때면 그렇게 얘길 했잖아, 에바랑 제임스 때는 몇 번이나 모였는지 셀 수도 없을 것 같은데. 그러면서도 정작 이 얘기는 한 번도 없었다고. 그리고 이게... 정말 중요한 일이야, 나한테는."

그리고 모인 사람들 사이에 어색한 침묵이 잠시 감돌았어. 그리고 결국 그 침묵을 깬 건 프레드였지.

"로지, 미안해. 난 그냥... 경기 때 이후로 도저히 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 모르겠어서..."

"나는 너희 둘이 같이 있던 걸 계속 봤잖아. 혹시나 하는 생각도 전부터 있었고, 어떤 사람인지 알아볼 시간이 충분히 있었던 경우였고." 알버스는 조곤조곤하게 말을 시작했어. "다른 경우에는 그럴 시간이 없었던 거야. 그러니까 이번 여름방학 때 집으로 잠깐 불러서 시간을 주면 어때?"

로즈는 그 말을 듣고 창백해졌다가, 곧 원래의 표정을 되찾았어. "그래, 그래야지. 고마워, 알버스."

"그래!" 프레드도 뭐가 그렇게 좋은지 소리를 질렀어. "그 때 시험해 보면 되겠네, 아침에 말했던 거 있잖아."

하, 차라리 딱정벌레를 수프에 넣어 먹겠다고 하는 게 말이 될 것 같은데. 저번에 듣기로는 프레드의 아빠가 자기 형제 중 누구한테 그런 적이 있다고 하던데 말야.

로즈는 재미 없으니 그만 하라고 경고를 하듯이 프레드를 노려봤어. 나도 그리핀도르긴 하지만 로즈의 저 표정에는 나도 모르게 한 발 물러나버릴 것 같더라.

"너무 이른가?" 프레드는 그렇게 물었어. "로지, 내가 아까도 말했지만, 여기에 적응 못하겠다면 그건 그 놈 잘못이지. 더 좋은 놈을 만나라고."

"맞아, 동감!" 휴고도 목소릴 높여 프레드를 거들었어.

"네가 누구를 만나든 똑같은 짓을 했을 거란 건 알지?" 제임스는 심통이 난 로즈를 보며 물었어. "무슨 말이냐, 나도 그 말ㅍ-아니, 스코피어스가 슬리데린 퀴디치 선수라는 것도 맘에 안 들고 저번 경기에선 나보다 먼저 스니치를 잡았다는 것도 싫다고. 슬리데린은 학교생활 내내 우리의 최대 라이벌이었고, 또 난 그 놈이 리날디랑 같이 다니길래 둘이 사귀는 줄 알았고, 그러니 내가 그 놈을 좋게 볼 수가 있나. 지금이라고 뭐가 다르겠어? 꼭 슬리데린이 아니라 후플푸프나 래번클로 팀에 있었더래도 날 이겨먹었다면 난 그 놈을 싫어했겠지."

이 얘기가 결국 다른 사람이 가족이랑 어울릴 만한 사람인지 아니면 정확히 무슨 뜻이던간에 '내적으로 강한' 사람인지 확실히 해 두려고 하는 말이라니 순간 다른 의문이 떠올랐어. "그러면서 왜 나는 시험해보지 않는 거야?" 난 프레드에게 물었어.

프레드는 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "오, 안 하기는. 하고 있다고, 에바 루이즈."

"일단 언니가 여기 앉아있잖아," 릴리는 미소를 지으며 프레드의 말을 이었어. "언니 얼굴에는 당장 일어나버리고 싶다고 써져 있긴 하지만."

"에바 루이즈라고 불리는 것도 잘 버티고 있고," 프레드는 농담을 던졌어. "나나 제임스가 네 샴푸통에다 염색약을 넣어 놨을 때도 우릴 죽이려 들지도 않았고."

그 점에 있어서는 내 이성보다 크리스틴한테 고마워해야 할 텐데.

"그리고 우리가 얼마나 오지랖 넓고 시끄러운 인간들인지 알면서도 제임스랑 잘 사귀고 있지. 네 인생에 우리가 참견한다는 걸 너도 알고 있으면서도 말야. 이미 사귀기 전에 우린 널 잘라낼 수도 있었겠지만, 아니지. 넌 합격."

그런 생각을 한 번도 못 해보긴 했는데 듣고 보니 맞는 말인 것 같았어. 이 가족들 참견에 소름 돋거나 무서웠던 적은 없었어. 앞으로도 그럴 것 같지도 않고. 미친 사람들이란 건 이미 잘 알고 있었으니까. 프레드는 나한테 계속 제임스랑 결혼하라는 말을 내뱉고 다니다간 저주라도 한 방 맞게 되겠지만.

"그리고 언니는 오빠랑 사귀기 전부터 우리랑 친했잖아," 릴리가 덧붙인 말이었어. "프레드도, 록산느도, 알버스도, 나도."

"스코피어스 건은 우리도 이제 차차 알아가면 될 거고," 제임스는 진심이 담긴 목소리로 로즈에게 말했어. "일단 그 사람을 좀 본 다음에 판단하는걸로 할게. 편견 없이 제대로."

잠깐 빛이 그리로 비쳤던 건지도 모르겠지만, 순간 로즈의 눈에 언뜻 눈물이 맺힌 것 같았어. "정말, 다들 정신이 나갔다니까. 그래도 사랑해, 다들." 로즈는 기쁜 얼굴로 그런 말을 했어.

"우리가 좀 괜찮은 사람들이긴 하지," 프레드는 답으로 씩 미소를 지었어. "내가 속한 집단이라면 어느 곳이든 탑이 아니겠어,"

록산느가 그 말에 팔을 뻗어 프레드의 머리를 꾹 눌렀어. 그 반응에 다들 웃음을 터뜨렸지, 프레드까지도.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

누군진 몰라도 N.E.W.T. 시험을 만든 인간들은 괜히 시간 때우려고 시험을 만든 게 아니었나 봐. 7학년이 되면서 받는 숙제는 도저히 양이 줄어들질 않았어. 리처드랑 가레스도 O.W.L. 시험이 코앞이라 한참 힘들고 바쁠 때였지. 다들 다가오는 시험 준비에 지쳐서 퀴디치 연습에는 전처럼 집중하질 못했어. 그래도 연습을 쉴 수는 없었지. 래번클로와 붙게 될 이번 경기에서 퀴디치 컵의 승자가 정해질 테니까. 두 번이나 연속으로 슬리데린에 우승컵을 뺏길 수는 없잖아. 절대 안 될 말이지.

그리핀도르 락커룸에 앉아 있으니 문 밖에서 쏟아지다시피 내리는 빗소리가 들렸어. 오늘은 밖으로 플레이북을 들고 나가기 힘들겠단 생각이 들 정도로. 이상하다고 생각할지는 모르겠지만 공책에 방수 마법을 걸어 두긴 했어도 우중충한 날씨에 플레이북을 들고 나가고 싶지는 않았어. 내가 가진 물건 중 플레이북만큼 아끼는 것도 없어서 혹시라도 젖거나 할까 봐 걱정이 먼저 되더라구. 물론 연습은 예정대로 진행할 거야. 이런 날씨가 오히려 실전 대비에는 좋잖아?

여느 때처럼 끽 소리를 내며 문이 열렸어. 그 소리에 고개를 든 나는 그대로 시선이 머무른 곳에서 눈을 떼질 못했지. 제임스가 문간에 한 팔을 짚고 서 있었는데, 밖에 내리는 저 빗속에서 비를 다 맞고 달려온 모양이었어. 그래서 셔츠가 다 젖어서는 몸에 착 달라붙어 있는 거야. 언제 봐도 몸매 하나는 정말 멋있다니까, 젖은 셔츠에 팔근육 어깨근육 하나하나가 다 드러나 있었어. 조금 어지러운 기분까지 들었을 정도로.

내가 그렇게 빤히 자기 가슴팍을 보고 있자 제임스의 양쪽 귀가 분홍빛으로 물들었어. 입가엔 장난스런 미소를 띠고 있었지만. "그래, 네가 내 몸을 맘에 들어 하는 것 같아서 좋네. 계단 벽에 붙은 복근 포스터를 그릴 때부터 알아보긴 했다만."

나는 제임스의 머리를 겨눠서 퀘이플을 던졌어. 그리고 예상대로 –아니었으면 던지지도 않았겠지- 제임스는 퀘이플을 가볍게 받아냈어.

"몰랐는데 네 다리 멋있다," 제임스는 내게로 슬그머니 걸어오면서 내가 신은 운동화 쪽을 보고 말했어.

"시간만 나면 운동장을 달려댔으니까." 난 장난스레 미소를 짓고 말했어.

"흠," 제임스는 그렇게 말하면서 날 자기 쪽으로 홱 끌어당겼어.

"연습 시작하기도 전에 너 때문에 다 젖겠는데," 난 반쯤은 진심인 말로 볼멘소리를 했어. 속으로는 지금은 젖든 말든 상관없었어, 어차피 날다 보면 쫄딱 젖을 테니까.

"안됐네," 제임스는 그렇게 중얼거리며 자기 입술로 내 목을 부드럽게 누르기 시작했어. 그 입술이 다가오는 느낌, 감싸 안듯이 부드럽게 와닿는 혀의 움직임에 나도 모르게 작은 소리가 새나갔어. 그리고 이럴 때마다 매번 그러듯이 난 두 손으로 제임스의 머리를 쓸었어. 손에 닿는 머리카락 느낌이 맘에 들었거든. 제임스도 날 더 세게 끌어안는 걸 보니 내 손길을 되려 즐기는 것 같았고. 칠흑같이 검은 제임스의 머리카락은 정말 부드러웠어, 쉽게 손을 놓을 수가 없을 정도로.

"넌 정말 못말리는 인간이야," 그렇게 말하는 내 목소리는 이전에 한번도 튀어나온 적 없었던, 묘할 정도로 숨이 찬 목소리였어.

"넌 그 말을 칭찬으로 하는 것 같더라."

내가 눈을 감는 사이 제임스는 턱선을 따라 입을 맞춰 오다가 곧 자기 입술로 내 입술을 다시 부드럽게 덮었어. 그리고 이번에는 전보다 훨씬 더 깊은 입맞춤을 선사했지.

아, 솔직히 정말 좋았어. 아니, 좋다는 말로는 표현 못 해. 그보다 훨씬 더한 형용사가 뭐 없을까? 따뜻한 입술에서 옅은 민트치약 맛이 났어. 저번에 저녁으로 양파를 먹고 키스했던 그날 밤보다 훨씬 더 낫던걸.

"어... 안녕?"

나는 급하게 제임스의 품에서 떨어져 나와 소리가 난 쪽을 돌아봤어. 우리 둘 다 모르고 있었는데 어느새 리처드랑 릴리가 락커룸에 들어와 있더라. 멀린, 대체 언제부터 와 있었던 거야? 사실 제임스에게 너무 취해 있긴 했어, 아마 슬리데린 팀 선수들이 바로 옆으로 요란한 소리를 내며 지나갔대도 몰랐을 걸.

생각해보니 좀 소름끼치긴 한다만.

"릴리!" 제임스는 두 귀가 새빨개져서 소리를 질렀어. 이렇게 당황하거나 부끄러울 때마다 저렇게 귀가 물드는 데 솔직히 재밌었어.

"너희는 웬일로 이른 아침부터 나왔어?" 난 리처드와 릴리의 얼굴을 봤다가, 두 사람이 꽉 맞잡은 두 손을 봤다가 하면서 물었어. 비에 쫄딱 젖어서는 바닥에 물을 뚝뚝 흘리면서도 말야.

"빗줄기가 잠깐 약해진 것 같길래, 그냥 잠깐 준비운동이나 할까 하고." 리처드는 내 눈을 피하며 그런 대답을 내놓았어.

그 말을 잘도 믿겠다. 방금까지 비가 얼마나 세게 퍼부어댔는데. 제임스가 온통 젖은 채로 들어온 것만 봐도 알겠던데.

"너, 여기 키스하려고 왔지!" 제임스는 리처드에게 삿대질을 하며 갑자기 빽 소리를 질렀어.

오. 그것도 말 되네.

"오빠가 그런 말 할 처지는 아닐 텐데!" 릴리는 두 눈을 이글거리며 제임스의 말을 받아쳤어.

"야, 그래도 난- 난 네 오빠잖아!" 가 제임스가 괜찮은 대답이랍시고 내놓은 말이었어. 뒤통수라도 한 대 때려주고 싶은 걸 참느라 힘들었다구.

"그래, 난 오빠 동생이고, 리처드는 에바 동생이고, 근데 방금 오빠가 언니 목구멍에다 혀를 아주 집어넣으려고 하는 걸 두 눈으로 봤고. 그래도 우린 아무 말 안 했거든!"

어... 맞는 말이긴 하네.

"너도 저 둘이 사귀길 바랐으면서," 난 적당히 하란 의미로 제임스의 팔을 한 손으로 꾹 누르며 말했어. "남녀가 사귀다보면 키스도 하고 그러는 거지, 안 그래?"

"그야 알지만, 내 눈으로 보고 싶진 않아." 제임스는 중얼중얼 불평을 했어.

릴리는 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴리더니 리처드를 끌고 락커룸 안쪽으로 걸어갔어. "나도 방금 봤던 그런 거 별로 보고 싶진 않았어, 엄밀히는 본 게 아니라 보임당한거지."

릴리가 날 무안하게 하려고 일부러 한 말은 아니란 건 알지만, 그래도 당장 쥐구멍에라도 들어가 숨고 싶은 마음이 간절했어. 남자친구랑 키스하는 광경을 남자친구의 동생이랑 내 동생한테 동시에 들켜버리다니. 창피하잖아!

리처드는 경외 비슷한 감정을 담고 릴리를 보며 미소를 지었어. 왜 내 동생이 릴리 포터를 그렇게 좋아하게 됐는지 항상 궁금했는데 이제 보니 알 것 같더라. 저렇게 용기 있고 적극적인 성격에 반한 걸 거야. 잘 된 일이지.

"캐논에서 새로 뽑은 수색꾼 봤어? 어떤 것 같아?" 리처드는 어색한 상황을 어떻게든 무마하려는지 다른 주제를 꺼냈어.

그 주제에는 다들 할 말이 많아 보였지.

"이상해,"

"맞아, 나도 봤어."

"그럴 줄은 몰랐는데."

"맥킬런을 주전으로 보내면 후보 선수를 새로 채울 것 같긴 하더라,"

제임스는 그 말에 콧방귀를 뀌었어. "맥킬런이 있다고 캐논이 뭐가 달라지겠어? 비행에는 쥐약인 인간이잖아. 애초에 무슨 실력으로 리그 후보팀까지 왔는지도 모르겠던데."

리처드는 어깨를 으쓱였어. "캐논으로서는 지푸라기라도 붙잡고 싶었겠지."

나는 그 말에 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "하긴, 공식 모토부터가 '손가락을 걸고 최선을 위해 기도하자' 같은 말인 팀에서 뭘 기대하겠어."

"언젠가 캐논의 시대가 오긴 하겠지," 제임스가 말했어. "한 30년 안으로는, 더 걸릴 지도 모르고."

"오빠는 론 삼촌 말을 너무 많이 듣더니 세뇌당한 것 같아," 릴리는 그 말로 제임스를 놀렸어. 그러고는 제임스가 입고 나온 밝은 오렌지색 캐논 셔츠를 가리켰어. 조금 낡긴 했지만 제임스 몸이 잘 드러나는 옷이니 –게다가 지금은 비에 젖어 있기도 했고- 난 불평할 생각은 없었어.

"형은 만약에 캐논에서 계약 제의가 들어오면 갈 거야?" 리처드가 제임스에게 물었어.

제임스는 잠시 생각이 필요했는지 고개를 갸우뚱거리다 대답했어. "몰라. 꼭 항상 이기는 팀에만 있어야 한다는 법은 없지만 그래도 지난 한 세기동안 최저 실적을 낸 팀에 들어가기란 솔직히 기분 좋은 일은 아니니까. 그래도 리그에 데뷔하는 데는 괜찮은 방법 같기도 하고."

"캐논에 들어가는것만 해도 감지덕지해야 할 사람이," 난 캐논 로고가 그려진 제임스의 가슴을 쿡 찌르며 장난을 걸었어.

"그러는 넌 애초에 스카웃 제의도 못 받을 거면서," 제임스도 날 놀릴 때나 짓는 미소를 띠고 받아쳤어.

"오, 정말 그렇게 생각해?" 난 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리며 되받아쳤어.

"정말 그렇게 생각해."

리처드는 그런 우리를 이상하단 시선으로 쳐다봤어. "저렇게 이상한 연애질은 태어나서 처음 본다,"

그 말에 얼굴이 순간 확 달아오르는 게 느껴졌어. 온통 새빨개져있을 게 거울을 보지 않아도 보였어.

"오, 조용히 해," 라는 말밖에 머릿속에는 떠오르는 게 없었어.

바로 그 때 니코가 브리와 자라랑 나란히 락커룸으로 들어왔어. 이제 사람이 다들 모였으니 연습을 시작할 수 있겠다.

"좋아, 일단 스트레칭부터 제대로 하고 방수 마법 같은 거라도 걸어 놔. 밖으로 나갈 거야." 난 일어서서 단호하게 공지를 했어.

억수같이 쏟아지는 빗속에서 연습을 할 거라는 말에 여기저기서 날 노려보는 시선과 불만에 찬 소리가 터져나왔어. 활짝 미소를 짓고 밝게 말하던 니코만 빼고. "빗속에서 날기, 좋지!"

"너만 좋은 거야, 꼬마야." 자라가 답으로 중얼거리듯이 말했어.

질퍽거리는 운동장에서 나와 걸어가면서 난 속으로 그냥 빗속에서 경기를 하는 거랑 쏟아지는 폭우 속에서 나는 건 전혀 다른 문제겠다고 생각했어. 하늘이 쏟아붇는 비에 센 바람까지 더해져서 경기하기가 생각보다 훨씬 더 어려웠어. 바람 때문에 퀘이플이나 블러저가 제대로 날아가지도 않아서 경기 자체가 힘든 날씨였던 거야.

이런 날씨에는 제임스도 스니치를 찾지도 못할 지 몰라. 그래도 난 혹시 모를 연습을 해 두란 말로 스니치를 공중에 풀었어. 래번클로와 경기가 있는 날 날씨가 이럴 지도 모르잖아? 대비를 해 둬야지. 전에도 같은 말을 했던 것 같지만 연습만이 살길이니까.

연습을 끝내고 락커룸에 들어와 (다들 비에 젖은 덕분에 같이 흥건해진 바닥 위에서) 난 색분필로 칠판에 그림을 그려서 이런 날씨에는 퀘이플이나 블러저를 어떻게 던져야 하는지 강조해서 설명을 했어.

"좋은 연습 한 번 했다고 생각해," 난 쫄딱 젖은 모습과 다르게 일부러 밝은 목소리를 내서 말했어. "래번클로와 경기하는 날 이렇게 비가 올 수도 있잖아!"

하지만 그놈의 비는 일주일 내내 그칠 줄을 몰랐고, 우린 매일 아침 연습 때마다 물에 빠진 생쥐가 되어야 했어.

"지난 2주 동안은 머리가 다 말라 있던 적이 한 번도 없었던 것 같아," 며칠이 지나고 연습 후 샤워실에서 나오던 브리가 머리카락을 수건으로 털며 투덜거렸어.

"마법도 쓸 수 있는 애가 왜 그런 말을 해?" 자라가 비꼬듯이 물었어. "그냥 마법으로 말려."

"머리카락에는 함부로 주문을 못 걸겠어," 브리는 당연하다는 투로 그렇게 대꾸했어. "저번에 실수로 눈썹을 다 지워 버린 뒤로는 엄두가 안 나."

나는 수건으로 입을 가린 채 작은 웃음을 흘렸어. 옆에서 릴리도 똑같은 행동을 했어. 그러다 우린 서로 눈을 마주치고 작은 미소를 지었지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그 다음날 아침에는 아침 연습을 나가지 말자고 했더니 어쩜 우연히도 그날따라 구름 한점 없이 날씨가 맑더라. 대연회장 천장에 느릿느릿 떠오르는 아침 해를 보며 크리스틴과 난 그리핀도르 테이블로 걸어가 제임스, 프레드, 크리스토퍼의 옆자리에 앉았어.

"오랜만이네," 난 크리스토퍼를 보고 인사를 건넸어. 수업시간에 잠깐 보는 것만 빼면 얼굴 보는 게 정말 간만이었거든. 무슨 일이라도 있던 걸까? 크리스토퍼랑 제임스, 프레드까지 셋은 호그와트에 입학하기 전부터 친한 친구였다고 하던데.

"사비트리랑 싸웠어," 크리스토퍼는 울적한 목소리로 그렇게 대답했어.

"오, 어떡해," 크리스틴이 친절한 목소리로 건넨 말이었어.

난 어깨로 제임스를 살짝 치며 입을 열었어. "얘랑 나도 싸우고 화해하는데, 넌 우리보다 훨씬 성격이 좋잖아, 금방 괜찮아질 거야."

"고마워, 에바." 크리스토퍼는 미소를 지으며 그렇게 대답했지만 여전히 딱딱하고 어색한 표정은 사라지지 않았어. "상황을 좀 더 봐야겠지만."

어머, 좋은 징조가 아닌 것 같은데. 크리스토퍼는 정말 착한 애란 말야, 이런 고민은 할 필요가 없는 그런 사람인데. 사실 전부터 크리스토퍼의 연애사가 순탄하지는 않았어. 5학년 때는 크리스틴에게 고백한 적도 있는데 정중한 말로 거절당했지. 저번 학기에는 크리스토퍼 동생의 친구 중 하나가 스토킹하다시피 졸졸 따라다닌 일도 있었고. 이번에 사비트리랑은 그래도 잘될 줄 알았는데.

"다 내 잘못이야," 크리스토퍼는 말을 이었어. "걔랑 너무 오래 붙어있느라 친구들을 별로 안 만났더니 친구들이랑 논다고 하면 질투부터 하더라. 내가 더 이상 자기를 안 좋아한다는 생각까지 들었나 봐."

아, 그래서 요새 크리스토퍼가 잘 안 보였구나. 이제야 좀 알겠어. 사실 크리스토퍼가 처한 상황은 내가 보기에도 곤란해보였어. 남자애들 무리에서 가장 현실적인 사람이 크리스토퍼였는데, 친구들이랑 여자친구 사이에서 관계 균형을 맞추기가 힘들었나 봐.

"그래도 자기랑 친구들 중 꼭 하나를 고르라고 한다면 선을 넘은 거지." 프레드는 얼굴을 확 찌푸리면서 말했어. 짜증스레 포크로 딸기를 쿡쿡 찔러대면서.

"맞는 말이지," 제임스도 동의를 했어. "한 쪽으로만 치우치지 말고 균형을 잡아 봐, 둘 다 포기하지 않아도 된다고."

"내가 하는 말이야 항상 맞는 말이지." 프레드는 과장스레 목소릴 높이며 말했어. "내가 언제는 틀린 적이 있었나?"

제임스는 답으로 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "저번 주 마법약 시간에, 젓기 전에 쏠배감펭 가시를 더 넣으라고 했을 때?"

"잘못 들었겠지, 난 그런 말을 한 기억이 없는데."

난 크리스틴을 돌아보고 눈을 마주치며 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 마법약을 만들다 끈적한 액체를 뒤집어써버린 제임스 덕분에 온 교실이 한바탕 난리가 났을 거야. 제임스도 자기가 생각해도 재밌는 상황이라 같이 왁자하게 웃었겠지. 안 봐도 눈에 선했어.

"그런 의미에서 졸업할 때까진 네 냄비를 쓸 거야," 제임스는 부루퉁한 목소리로 대꾸했어. "또 냄비를 사야겠다고 편지 보내기 싫어."

"이제 프레드가 버린 제임스 냄비가 총 몇 개지?" 크리스토퍼가 물었어. 그 말을 하며 지은 미소는 아까와 달리 진짜같았어. 제임스랑 프레드 덕분에 잠시나마 고민을 잊은 모양이야. 생각보다 대단한 애들인데.

"넷."

"거짓말이야!" 프레드는 제임스의 말에 상처라도 받았다는 듯 한 손으로 심장을 부여잡으며 말했어.

"진짜 부끄러워 죽겠다고!" 제임스는 웃음소리를 섞어 그렇게 말했어. "슬러그혼이 내 마법약 실력을 물로 보는 것도 다 네 덕분이잖아. 우리 가족들 유전자가 있는데도 그런 실력을 보이다니 안타깝다는 말을 날 볼 때마다 한다고. 그 말만 들으면 왜 아직도 날 슬러그 클럽에 부르는지 모르겠다니까."

프레드는 큰 소리로 콧방귀를 뀌었어. "넌 어차피 별로 가고 싶어 하지도 않잖아. 지루한 얘기만 한다며."

난 그 슬러그 클럽 모임은 5학년 때 그만뒀어. 애초에 우리 아빠 때문에 불려간 자리기도 했고. 유명한 아빠를 둔 것만으로 다른 대접을 받는 게 난 너무 불편했거든. 나 스스로의 능력으로, 조금 더 사심을 담자면 장래의 리그 선수로 인정받고 싶은 마음이었어.

"그래도 저번에 갔을 땐 나쁘지 않던데," 크리스틴이 말했어. "마법부 직원도 몇 명 만났고. 음식도 정말 맛있더라."

그러다 편지를 배달하는 부엉이들이 한꺼번에 날아들면서 내는 시끄러운 소리에 대화가 잠시 끊겼어. 며칠 전에 엄마 아빠에게 보낸 편지가 있어서 답장을 기다리고 있던 난 기대감을 품고 부엉이들을 바라봤지. 그 기대는 눈앞으로 날아온 그웨녹을 보자마자 조각나버리긴 했지만.

"왜 그래?" 제임스는 내 표정 변화를 알아차리고 물었어.

"트리스탄이 보낸 편지야," 난 오빠의 갈색 부엉이가 던져준 편지를 받고 제임스 접시에서 베이컨 하나를 집어 부엉이 입에 넣어 주며 말했어.

"야, 내가 먹을 거에 막 손대지 마," 제임스는 그렇게 투덜거렸어.

"읽어볼 거야?" 크리스틴이 조용히 내게 물었어.

"나중에," 난 그렇게 말하며 가방에 편지를 잘 넣어두었어. "읽긴 할 거야, 수업 끝나고 나서."

그 편지는 하루 종일 가방 속에 들어 있는 줄 알았어. 그렇게 수업시간이 느리게 느껴진 건 또 처음이었다니까. 물론 퀴디치 경기 전날만 빼면.

어둠의 마법 방어술 수업을 마치는 종이 울리자마자 난 누구보다 빠르게 교실 밖으로 뛰쳐나왔어 (가는 길에 잘못해서 록산느를 넘어뜨릴 뻔했어). 전속력으로 기숙사까지 달려온 나는 바로 침대 위로 뛰어올라갔어. 그리고 가방을 뒤져 편지를 꺼내 당장 봉투를 열었지. 그렇게 긴 글을 쓴 것도 아니었다는 게 조금 실망이긴 했어.

 _에바_ _,_

 _만나서 얘기 좀 하자_ _._ _다음 호그스미드 외출 때 스리 브룸스틱스에서 볼 수 있을까_ _?_

 _트리스탄_

이게 다야? 오빠가 나한테 무슨 말을 했는데, 내가 오빠한테 무슨 말을 했는데, 오빠가 무슨 짓을 했는데 편지에 쓴 말이라고는 딸랑 두 문장이 전부라고?

바로 그 때 크리스틴이 방에 들어왔어. 그리핀도르 탑까지 뛰어오는 날 따라잡기가 힘들었나 봐.

"오빠가 뭐래?" 크리스틴은 힘들에 숨을 고르면서 물었어.

"별 말 없어," 난 목소리에서 씁쓸한 기분을 숨기지 못하고 대답했어. 그리고 편지를 크리스틴에게 건넸어. 크리스틴은 편지를 흘끗 보고는 다시 내게로 돌려줬어.

"하고 싶을 말을 편지에 전부 다 담기란 원래 어려운 법이잖아. 무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건지는 몰라도 면대면으로 얘기하는 게 더 나을 거라고 생각했을 거야."

크리스틴의 말에 어느 정도 기분이 나아 진 것 같았어. 가빠오던 숨도 점차 제자리를 찾는 게 느껴졌어.

크리스틴의 말이 맞았어. 항상 그랬지. 트리스탄이 무슨 말을 하려는지는 몰라도 얼굴을 보고 말하는 게 더 나을 얘기일 거야. 그런데 애초에 오빠를 만나러 가긴 해야 할까? 그것도 잘 모르겠어.

"그럼 넌 갈 거야?" 크리스틴이 물었어.

난 무거운 한숨으로 대답했어. "모르겠어. 가야 할까?"

"그래야겠지," 크리스틴은 솔직한 답을 내놓았어. "일단 얘기를 들어 봐. 또 바보 같은 말을 하면 그대로 자리를 떠도 되고. 아니면... 제임스한테 같이 가 달라고 해 봐, 마음은 한결 편할 거야."

난 두 눈을 깜박였어. "그거 괜찮은데,"

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

7학년 남학생 기숙사 문을 두드리자 가장 먼저 프레드가 문을 열었어.

"에바 루이즈," 프레드는 문을 활짝 열어주며 날 반겼어. "잘 왔어." 그러고는 다른 때와 비슷한 자세로 안으로 들어오란 손짓을 해 보였어.

그리핀도르 7학년 남학생 방인데 생각만큼 어지럽거나 더럽지는 않더라. 여기저기 늘어진 양말이나 양피지, 깃펜 같은게 널브러져 있긴 해도 사방이 잡동사니이지는 않아. 냄새도 그렇게 나쁘지 않은 것 같고 말야.

"오, 바닥이 보이네," 난 잔뜩 놀란 목소리로 말했어. "냄새도 안 나고."

"왜 그렇게 놀란 얼굴이야?" 프레드는 상처라도 받았다는 듯 한 목소리로 대꾸했어.

난 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리는 걸로 되받아쳤어.

프레드는 두 손을 하늘로 치켜들었어. "오, 맞아, 룸메이트 중 하나가 공기청정 마법을 걸어 놨어."

난 씩 미소를 지었지. "그럴 줄 알았어. 혹시 제임스 어딨는지 알아?"

"그럼, 당연히 알지."

프레드의 입에서 다른 대답이 나오지 않자 난 프레드를 노려보며 다시 물었어. "그래서 어디 있다는 건데?"

프레드는 여느 때처럼 장난스런 미소를 지었어. "어디 있냐고 묻지는 않았잖아, 어디 있는지 아느냐고 물었지. 완전히 다른 질문이라고."

"프레데릭 조지 위즐리," 난 경기장에서나 쓰는 목소릴 내서 경고를 했어. 프레드한테도 먹히는 것 같더라.

"잠깐 알버스한테 할 얘기가 있다고 6학년 애들 방에 갔어. 아마 좀 있으면 올 거야. 거기서 기다리고 있어." 프레드는 그 말을 하면서 누가 봐도 제임스 자리인 침대를 가리켰어.

침대에 기대 세워둔 트렁크 위로 주황색 캐논 티셔츠가 널브러져 있었어. 트렁크 밖으로는 양말 몇 짝이랑 양피지 조각이 삐져나와 있었고. 침대 끄트머리에는 어둠의 마법 방어술 책이랑 변신술 책이 다른 양피지랑 잉크병과 나란히 늘어서 있었어.

"서랍 열어 봐도 돼, 옷장 아래 있는 것만 빼고." 프레드는 자기 침대에 풀썩 앉으면서 지거리 포커리와 호커스 포커스 책을 집어들며 말했어. 프레드의 침대 뒤쪽에는 커다란 빈티지 포스터 하나가 붙어 있었어, 위즐리의 신기한 장난감 가게 전단지였지. 잘어울리는데.

"거긴 왜?" 난 궁금한 걸 못 참고 그렇게 물었어.

"거기다 퀴디치 플레이북을 넣어 놓거든, 자기 말고는 아무도 열 수 없도록 마법을 걸어 놨어."

소름 돋을 정도로 나랑 비슷한데. 2학년 때 소차가 내 서랍을 열어보려고 한 적이 있었어, 혹시 아빠 사진이나 뭐 그런 게 있을까 봐서였지. 주문 때문에 소차는 끔찍한 충격을 받아버리긴 했지만. 물론 비유적으로.

난 가만히 앉아있기도 뭐하고 또 궁금하기도 해서 다른 서랍을 슬쩍 열어봤어. 다른 건 다 평범했는데, 동그랗게 잠들어 있는 골든 스니치랑 널브러진 개구리 초콜릿 카드 더미는 눈에 띄더라구. 재밌는 건, 카드를 슬쩍 들어 봤더니 거기 있던 게 전부 다 같은 종류였다는 거야.

"다 보우만 라이트뿐이네." 난 한손으로 카드를 쓸으며 말했어.

프레드는 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그놈의 희한한 버릇 중 하나지. 보우만 라이트 카드만 자기가 갖고 나머진 다 나한테 준다니까."

난 작은 미소를 지었어. 제임스 같은 수색꾼이라면 골든 스니치를 발명한 사람의 카드만 모아 쌓아두는 것도 무리가 아니지.

서랍장 위쪽에는 나이트 램프와 나란히 액자가 하나 놓여 있었어. 내가 제임스 생일 때 선물로 줬던 사진 두 장이었지. 그 옆에는 자기 가족들이랑 찍은 사진도 하나 있었어. 방학 때 포터 가족이 다 같이 산이 많고 초록색으로 뒤덮인 그런 곳에 여행을 갔다 왔나 봐. 그런데 자세히 보니 내가 준 사진 액자 뒤쪽에 작은 양피지 조각이 숨겨져 있었어.

난 그 양피지를 집어서 조심스럽게 펴 봤어. 몇 번이나 꼼꼼하게 접혀서는 접착 마법까지 걸어 액자 뒤쪽에 붙어 있었다니, 재밌을 것 같지 않아? 양피지를 펴 보니 익숙한 글씨체로 낙서가 휘갈겨져 있었어. 활짝 펴진 양피지를 보며 난 심장이 콩콩 뛰어대는 걸 느꼈어. 이걸 갖고 있었을 줄이야.

그 때 제임스가 방문을 열고 들어오더니 문간으로 슬쩍 들어왔어. "에바," 그런 말을 하는 걸 보니 내가 자기 방에, 자기 침대에 들어와 있었다는 데 상당히 놀란 모양이더라.

"넌 가만 보면 되게 감성적일 때가 있어, 알아?" 난 사진 액자와 양피지를 제임스의 눈앞에 대고 흔들어보였어. "저번 산술점 시간에 낙서했던 걸 이렇게 소중하게 챙겼을 줄은 몰랐는데."

그 말에 제임스는 잔뜩 당황한 것처럼 커다란 몸과 어울리지 않는 부끄러운 표정과 함께 양쪽 귀를 새빨갛게 물들였어.

"귀엽다," 난 그렇게 말하며 액자를 내려놓고 제임스에게 천천히 걸어갔어. 그리고 발끝을 들고 서서 가볍게 입을 맞췄어.

"난 지금부터 여기 없는 척 할게, 고맙지?" 프레드는 지거리 포커리 책을 읽으면서 자기 침대에 누워 소리를 질렀어. 멀린, 그러고보니 프레드가 같이 있었다는 걸 새까맣게 잊고 있었잖아.

"내 존재감이 그렇게 미미하다니 기쁘네," 프레드는 책에서 눈을 떼지도 않고 장난스레 그런 말을 던졌어. "그리고 고마워, 에바. 제임스한테 로맨틱한 면도 있다는 걸 알려줘서."

"트리스탄이 보낸 편지 얘길 하려고 왔어," 난 제임스를 끌어다 침대에 앉으며 말했어.

"난 휴게실에 가서 누구 없나 찾아봐야겠다," 프레드는 그런 센스를 보여 줬어. 편지가 상당히 사적인 내용이라 제임스와 단 둘이서 얘기하고 싶다는 내 바람을 알아준 프레드가 너무 고마웠어.

"프레드, 고마워." 난 문을 닫고 나가는 프레드의 뒤에 대고 소리쳤어.

제임스는 한 손으로 내 손을 맞잡고 손등을 부드럽게 쓸었어. "무슨 내용이었길래 그래?"

난 작은 한숨을 쉬었어. "별 내용 없어. 그냥 할 말이 있으니 다음 외출 때 호그스미드에서 잠깐 만나 달라고."

제임스는 이해하지 못하겠다는 듯 미간을 좁혔어. "그게 끝?"

난 고개를 끄덕였어. "일단 만나겠다고 할 생각이야. 무슨 말을 하고 싶다는 건지 들어보려고, 그뿐이야. 그래서 말인데... 네가 같이 가 주면 안 될까?"

"그래," 제임스는 잠시 망설임도 없이 그러겠다고 대답했어. 갈색 두 눈으로 내 눈을 마주보면서.

"고마워," 난 두 팔로 제임스를 끌어안으며 말했어. 볼에 닿는 셔츠의 느낌과 제임스의 냄새에 다시 기분이 좋았어. 빗자루 광택제랑 샴푸 냄새. 넥타이는 이번에도 제대로 매어져 있었어. 크리스토퍼 덕분이었겠지?

"트리스탄이랑 단 둘이 얘길 하고 싶어, 그래도 네가 한자리에 있어 줬으면 좋겠어." 난 자세한 설명을 이었어. "만약의 상황에 무사하게 탈출할 수 있도록."

그러고 나서 제임스와 손을 맞붙잡고 침대에 나란히 누워 얘기를 하고 있는데, 제임스가 갑자기 그런 말을 꺼냈어. "사비트리가 크리스토퍼한테 헤어지자고 했대,"

"그럴 지도 모르겠다고 생각은 했는데." 난 그렇게 대답했어. 아침에 크리스토퍼가 했던 말을 생각하며 그리 놀랍지도 않았으니까.

"사비트리는 프레드나 내가 별로 맘에 안 들었나 봐. 그래서 우리랑 대화 했던 거고. 최소한 우리가 어떤 사람인지 대면하고 알아보려는 노력도 안 하는 건 문제가 있는 거지. 넌 내 친구들이랑도 잘 지내잖아." 제임스는 말을 이었어.

목소리를 보니 전부터 그 문제로 꽤 오래 고민을 했던 모양이야.

"너랑 사귀기 전부터 네 친구들이랑은 아는 사이였으니까, 난 사비트리처럼 내성적인 성격도 아니고." 난 그렇게 다시 말했어.

제임스는 긴 한숨을 내쉬었어. "알지. 원래 성격이 그렇다고는 해도 노력은 해볼 수 있는 거잖아. 자기한테만 시간을 쏟으라는 말도 문제가 많고, 크리스토퍼도 좀 더 균형을 잡았으면 좋았겠지. 일이 그렇게 된 건 안타까워, 몇 달을 사귀었는데."

나도 같은 마음이었어. 내가 할 수 있는 건 크리스토퍼가 날 필요로한다면 친구로서 위로의 말 몇 마디 건네는 것뿐이었지만.

"우린 그냥 사귀는 사이인 게 아니라 좋다," 제임스의 그 말에 난 솔직히 놀랐어. "친구이기도 하니까. 좋아."

난 고개를 돌려 제임스를 봤어. 입가에 작은 미소를 그리고 있더라.

"나도. 좋아." 내 진심을 담은 대답이었어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"계속 짜증나는 말만 해서 못 참겠다 싶으면 콧등을 살짝 긁어. 그럼 내가 보고 당장 가서 트리스탄한테 저주를 날릴게." 제임스는 스리 브룸스틱스로 들어가면서 그런 말을 했어.

"고마워," 난 그렇게 대답했어. "이렇게 같이 와준 것도 고맙고." 그리고 제임스의 손을 맞잡은 내 손에 꼭 힘을 한번 주고는, 가게로 들어가 창가 자리에 앉은 트리스탄을 찾았어.

마지막으로 봤을 때와 별로 달라진 게 없는 모습이더라. 밝은 갈색 머리카락은 여전히 짧아서 약한 곱슬인 것도 티가 안 났어. 꽤 오랜 시간을 실외 경기장에 있었을 테니 피부가 조금 더 탄 모습이더라. 딱 하나, 표정에 드리운 수심만이 전과 달랐어.

"안녕, 에바." 오빠는 내게서 시선을 떼지 않고 말했어. "오늘 예쁘네."

"고마워." 난 네이비색 스커트를 가볍게 쓸었어. 제임스가 저번에 날더러 '다리가 멋있다'고 한 적이 있잖아? 그래서 특별히 고른 옷이었어. 정확히 말해두는데 남자한테 잘보이고 싶어서가 아니라 내 마음에 드는 치마라 입고 나왔다는 말이야. 아침에 제임스가 이 치마를 입을 날 보고 지었던 그 표정이 맘에 들긴 했지만.

"엄마가 편지에서 그러더라, 제임스랑 사귀게 됐다고."

난 가볍게 고개를 끄덕이며 조금은 불편한 자세로 오빠의 맞은편 자리에 앉았어. 트리스탄이 엄마 편지에 답장은 안 해도 읽고 있긴 했다는 걸 엄마한테 말해줘야겠어. 분명 의미가 있을 테니까.

트리스탄은 다시 작은 미소를 지었어. "그 놈이 널 좋아하는 줄은 진작에 알았지. 겨우살이 일 기억 나? 그렇게 질투가 서린 표정은 일부러 연기하기도 힘들겠더라."

그러고 있는데, 난 놀라 소리라도 지를 뻔했는데, 소차가 자기 남자친구라는 올리버 뭐시기랑 손을 잡고 우리 테이블 옆을 지나갔어.

"에바, 안녕!" 소차는 평소처럼 잔뜩 올라간 목소리로 인사를 건넸어. "그러고보니 올리버를 직접 만난 적은 없었지? 올리버, 여긴 에바 우드야. 에바, 이쪽은 올리버 캠벨이야."

맞아, 캠벨! 쟤 성이 캠벨이었지! 뭐시기보다 훨 낫네.

"오, 반가워." 난 올리버에게 그렇게 말했어. 사실 속으로는 소차의 남자친구 이름이 올리버라는 데 정신이 팔려서 너무 신경이 쓰였어. 솔직히 이상하잖아.

올리버는 날 보고 고개를 끄덕였어. "나도. 퀴디치 하던 걸 봤는데, 진짜 대단하더라!" 그리고 다른 말을 이어가더라. "그럼 졸업하면 리그에서 선수생활을 하는 거야?"

난 기쁘게 미소를 지었어. 생각보다 꽤 뭐랄까... 정상인 애잖아? 놀라운데. "내 계획은 그래."

소차의 표정이 순간 무섭게 돌변하길래 무슨 일인가 봤더니 우리 오빠가 옆에 있던 걸 본 거야. 소차가 이런 표정도 지을 수 있었다는 게 놀라울 정도였어. 솔직히 좀 무섭더라.

"아버지를 그렇게 배신하다니, 부끄러운 줄 알아!" 소차는 잔뜩 화가 난 목소리로 그렇게 소리쳤어. "당신 때문에 얼마나 힘드셨을까, 생각해 본 적은 있어?!"

그런 말을 내뱉더니 콧대를 치켜들고는 그대로 저편으로 걸어갔어. 올리버 캠벨이 대체 왜 그러냐고 물으면서 소차의 뒤를 종종 따라갔어.

"신경 쓰지 마," 난 딱딱하게 굳은 자세로 멀어져가는 소차의 뒷모습을 보며 중얼거렸어. "내 동기인데, 아빠 팬이거든. 그래서 저래."

트리스탄은 작은 미소로 답했어. "기억난다. 학교에 있을 때 아빠 사인을 받아달라고 했던 애네. 이상한 친구야."

이상하다고? 오, 올리버 우드 덕질 성지가 있는 방에서 살아보지 않고도 저런 말이 나오다니. "그 이상이야. 오빠는 모를 걸."

그리고 잠시 어색한 침묵이 이어졌어. 시선 끝으로 얼핏 보니 제임스는 크리스토퍼랑 알버스, 가레스까지 멀지 않은 자리에 같이 앉아 있었어. 프레드랑 휴고랑 로즈는 –그리고 스코피어스까지- 퀴디치 경기장에서 싸운 일 때문에 나머지 벌을 받아서 못 나왔거든. 제임스는 한 테이블에 앉은 남자애들과 무슨 얘기를 하면서도 시선은 내게 고정하고 있었어. 제임스가 이 자리에 있다는 생각을 하니 한결 안심이 됐어.

"오빠는 엘레나랑 아직 만나?" 난 이 자리까지 나온 이유를 본격적으로 알아보려고 그렇게 물었어. 다른 중요한 얘길 할 게 아니면 내가 왜 여기까지 와서 트리스탄을 만나고 있었겠어?

오빠는 그 질문이 마음에 안 들었는지 한숨부터 내쉬었어. "에바, 네가 생각하는 것과는 정말 다른 사람이야. 지난 몇 달간 내가 그렇게 힘들었을 때 내 옆에는 엘레나뿐이었어. 그 지옥 같은 상황 속에서도 엘레나는 내 옆에 있어 줬다고. 그리고 엘레나가 날더러 푸들미어에서 나와 버리라고 꼬드긴 것도 아니야. 내가 전부터 그런 생각을 계속 했다고. 물론 그 얘길 엘레나한테 했던 건 맞아, 그렇다고 엘레나가 날 부추긴 건 아냐. 내가 결정한 일이지."

"오, 그런데 오빠가 들어간 팀의 오너가 어쩜 우연히도 엘레나 아버지였다고?" 난 나름 노력했지만 내 목소리에는 비꼬는 투가 잔뜩 들어가 있었어.

"이적하겠다는 말을 불편하게 해 버린 건 나도 반성하는데, 토네이도즈로 옮긴 일 자체에 대해서는 할 말 없어. 경기 결과가 별로였다고는 해도 여기서는 경기를 할 수 있으니까."

나는 오빠를 빤히 쳐다봤어. "오빠는 머리가 돌았어? 예언자 일보에서도, 퀴디치 주간지에서도, 온 퀴디치계가 오빠를 무슨 구경거리 정도로 취급하고 있다고."

트리스탄은 표정 변화 하나 없이 날 마주 쳐다봤어. 그리고 다시 입을 열었을 때 트리스탄의 목소리는 전과 달리 조금 갈라져 있었어. "내가 그걸 모를 것 같아? 멀린, 에바... 경기에서 좆같이 뛰긴 했지, 알아. 안다고. 나만 아는 것도 아니고 세상 사람들 모두가 다 알겠지. 그걸 또 굳이 일러주는 건 뭐 하자는 거야?"

난 오빠가 쏟아낸 말에 너무 놀라 입을 떡 벌릴 뻔한 걸 참아야 했어.

"아냐, 난... 난 그냥..." 일단 입은 열었으면서도 적당한 말이 생각나지 않았어.

"아빠한테 아무 말 안 하고 닥쳤던 게 미친짓이었다는 것도 알아. 우리 가족들한테 내내 좆같이 굴었다는 것도 알아. 그래서 미안해, 미안하다고."

또 놀라운 말이 튀어나와 이번엔 참지 못하고 입을 동그랗게 벌렸어. 방금 뭐라고? 미안하다고? 트리스탄이 미안하단 말을 했어? 미안하다는 말은 빈말로라도 잘 안 하는 사람인데. 정말 자기가 잘못했다는 생각이 들 때만 미안하다는 말을 한단 말야. 진심으로 미안한 마음이 들 때만 오빠 입에서 나오는 말인데.

"...그래서 이젠 어떻게 할 생각이야?" 난 느릿느릿 그렇게 물었어.

트리스탄은 내 눈을 마주보지 못하고 어깨를 으쓱였어. "일단은 토네이도즈에 있어야겠지. 계약을 했으니까."

난 불만스레 팔짱을 꼈어. "언제부터 계약이 그렇게 중요하셨어?"

그래도 자기 행동에 부끄럽다는 표정을 짓긴 하더라. 약하게나마.

"있지, 그래도 난 토네이도즈에서 뛰는 게 좋아. 사람도 다들 괜찮고."

"오빠가 거기 들어간 건 엘레나 덕분이었잖아, 오빠 재능만으로 들어간 게 아니라."

그 말에 트리스탄은 입꼬리를 실룩거렸어. "그 말은 내가 재능이 있긴 있단 말이네?"

"오빠가 재능이 없단 말은 안 했어," 난 그렇게 받아쳤어. "그 있는 재능을 너무 과대평가하는 게 문제지."

"에바... 날 용서해 줄 수 있을까?"

난 대답을 하기 앞서 잠시 생각을 했어. 오빠답지 않게 슬픈 표정을 한 갈색 두 눈도, 오빠답지 않게 불안한 자세로 꼼지락대는 손가락도, 오빠답지 않게 줄줄이 늘어놓던 말들도...

"좋아. 그래도 전처럼 가까워지려면 좀 더 시간이 지나야 할 것 같지만." 난 솔직한 대답을 내놓았어. 오빠가 한 짓을 다 받아들여줄 수는 없지만 그래도... 그래도 우린 남매인걸.

"오늘 밤엔 집에 가서 엄마 아빠한테도 죄송하다고 할 생각이야."

"잘 생각했네."

"리처드랑 가레스한테도 편지를 보냈는데 날 별로 보고 싶지 않은가 봐."

그 일은 몰랐는데. 거기에 너무 상심하진 않았으면 좋겠는데 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 모르겠어.

"퀴디치는 잘 하고 있고?" 또 잠시 침묵이 지나가고 트리스탄이 물었어.

멀린, 난 그런 어색한 침묵이 정말 싫었어. 불편해 죽을 것만 같은 분위기에 당장에라도 콧등을 긁어서 제임스를 불러 여기서 탈출해버리고 싶은 마음이 간절했지만, 어쨌든 그리핀도르인 내 성격엔 또 상황을 피하고 싶지 않았어. 그리고 무엇보다... 트리스탄은 그래도 내가 사랑하는 우리 오빠잖아.

"괜찮아, 잘 하고 있어." 난 솔직하게 대답했어. "요즘은 연습 시간도 거의 배로 늘었어. 이기기가 쉽지만은 않겠지만 그래도 난 우리 팀을 믿어."

"넌 정말 훌륭한 주장이야, 에바." 오빠는 작은 미소를 지으며 내게 말했어. "너라면 언젠가 꼭 푸들미어 주장이 될 거야. 다른 팀으로 가지 않는다면."

"다른 팀에서 시작할 수는 있어도 난 꼭 푸들미어에 갈 거야. 내 마지막은 푸들미어야." 난 단호한 목소리로 그렇게 말했어.

트리스탄은 씩 미소를 짓는 걸로 답했어. "이젠 평소에도 주장 목소리가 나오네."

내가 주장 목소리를 내고 있었다고? 어머.

"그래서 푸들미어 말고 다른 팀에서 뛸 생각은 없다는 거지?"

"다른 팀에서 뛴다면 리그에 데뷔하는 길 정도로." 난 그렇게 대답했어. "단기로 계약을 하고 다시 열심히 노력해서 어떻게든 푸들미어에 들어갈 거야."

트리스탄은 고개를 끄덕였어. "굳은 의지, 좋지. 그래도 난 네가 다른 팀에서 뛰는 걸 그렇게 싫어하는지 이해가 안 가. 푸들미어가 꼭 퀴디치의 전부라거나 마지막인 것도 아니잖아."

난 그 입에서 나온 말을 어떻게든 이해해 보려고 애쓰며 오빠의 눈을 빤히 쳐다봤어. 푸들미어가 꼭... 뭐? 아냐, 나한테는 아니야.

"있지," 트리스탄은 잔뜩 놀란 내 표정을 보고 다시 입을 열었어. "일단은 퀴디치 선수가 돼야 하는 거야, 푸들미어 선수가 아니라. 좀 더 가능성을 열어두는 게 어때."

난 화라도 내고 싶은 마음에 고개를 세차게 가로저었어. "오빠는 몰라."

"난 네 생각보다 아는 게 많은 사람이야. 에바, 우린 퀴디치 선수야. 경기를 해야 우리가 사는 게... 사는 일답지. 그건 당연한 거야. 경기장에서 진짜 경기를 해야 제대로 사는 인생이란 생각이 들 거라고."

"난 실력도 없이 경기에 나가느니 차라리 충분한 실력을 갖출 때까지 후보 팀에 있고 싶어. 팀에 대한 소속감이나 자부심, 난 그런 게 중요해. 푸들미어의 남색 선수복을 입는 거, 그게 내 꿈이고 앞으로도 내 꿈일 거야."

"꿈은 변하기도 하지." 오빠는 단호한 목소리로 그렇게 말했어.

"내 꿈은 변하지 않아."

그리고 오빠가 다른 말을 하려는 것 같았지만 내가 말을 잘랐어. "이 얘기는 더 하고 싶지 않아. 이제 가 봐야겠어, 제임스가 기다리고 있어서."

그래, 솔직히 맞는 말은 아니었어. 내가 오빠랑 나누겠다는 대화가 얼마나 길어지든 제임스라면 끝까지 기다려 주겠지만 나는 이제 자리를 뜨고 싶었어. 트리스탄이 해야겠다는 말은 다 들었으니까. 오빠를 용서한다고는 했지만 그렇다고 오빠가 한 일이 맘에 든다거나 그 행동이 이해가 가는 건 아냐.

"엄마 아빠한테 내 얘기 전해 줘," 나는 그렇게 말하면서 의자를 끌었어. 그리고 저쪽 테이블에 앉아 있던 제임스와 눈을 맞추고 짧게 고개를 끄덕였어.

오빠는 잔뜩 어색한 자세로 날 따라 일어섰어. "그래도... 그래도 오빠랑 헤어지는데 한번 안아주지도 않고 갈 생각이야?"

그 말을 내뱉던 바로 그 때, 아주 잠깐이긴 했지만, 오빠의 표정에 슬프고 쓸쓸한 기색이 지나갔어.

"아냐, 아니지." 나는 그렇게 말하며 오빠에게로 천천히 다가가 두 팔로 오빠를 꼭 끌어안았어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"어땠어?" 제임스는 트리스탄이 멀어지자마자 그렇게 물었어. 오빠는 이제 그 잘난 아파트로 돌아가서 엘레나를 만나겠지. 엘레나 그 여자 생각에 또 몸이 덜덜 떨려 왔어. 트리스탄은 엘레나 탓이 아니라고 계속 말했지만 나는 아무리 해도 푸들미어를 떠나겠다는 오빠의 결정에 엘레나가 아무런 영향도 주지 않았다는 말이 도저히 믿어지지가 않았어.

"정신이 다 나가 버릴 것 같아." 나는 솔직한 심정을 말했어. "진짜 멍청한 인간이야. 내가 볼 땐 오빠도 속으로는 자기가 실수했다는 걸 알아, 아직은 겉으로 드러내기가 싫을 뿐이지."

"그것도 자기 선택이지."

나는 천천히 고개를 끄덕였어. "어떤 특정한 팀의 선수가 되기에 앞서 먼저 퀴디치 선수가 돼야 한다는 말도 했어. 하지만 오빠는... 오빠는 그리핀도르잖아."

리라 리날디가 저번에 그런 말을 한 적이 있지, 트리스탄이 슬리데린에 왔다면 더 좋았을 거라고. 그 생각이 떠오르자 난 다시 리날디의 얼굴에 주먹을 날리고 싶었어.

"하지만 나 같은 사람도 있잖아?" 제임스는 그렇게 반문을 했어. "난 졸업하고 나면 딱 이 팀에서 뛰고 싶다 하고 정해둔 게 없잖아. 그냥 선수가 되고 싶을 뿐이지."

"마음이 가는 팀이 정말 하나도 없어?"

나는 그 말이 도저히 믿어지지가 않았어.

제임스는 어깨를 으쓱이는 걸로 대답을 하더라. "다른 곳보다는 이쪽이 좀 더 낫겠다 싶은 팀은 있지만, 가능성을 열어 두고 생각하고 싶어서."

"가능성을 열어 둔다... 오빠도 똑같은 말을 했었는데." 나도 모르게 목소리 톤이 올라갔나 봐, 제임스가 부드럽게 내 팔을 잡더니 날 돌려세워서 눈을 마주쳤거든.

"너한테는 다르지." 제임스는 그렇게 말했어. "넌 걸음마도 하기 전부터 푸들미어 선수가 되고 싶었을 거 아냐."

음, 그렇게까지 어렸을 때부터는 아니었지만, 대충 그쯤부터긴 했겠지.

"다섯 살 때는 하피스 선수가 되고 싶었는데," 제임스는 슬쩍 웃음을 지으며 말했어. "내가 하피스에 갈 수 있을 리가 없잖아. 난 그냥 다른 무엇보다도 퀴디치 선수로서 경기장을 날아다니고 싶어."

나는 고개를 끄덕인 다음 제임스의 이마에 흩어진 앞머리를 슥 쓸어줬어. 제임스 말이 맞아... 그래, 알아, 제임스 말이 맞지. 특정한 팀의 선수가 되는 일이 내게는 일대의 꿈이지만 제임스에게는 아니잖아.

전에는 숙제나 퀴디치 연습 때문에 바빠서 이런 생각을 한 번도 못 해 봤는데, 제임스는 호그와트를 졸업하면 어디로 가게 될까? 제임스는 어느 팀에 들어가게 될까? 나랑 제임스가 다른 팀 선수가 되면 얼마나 자주 만날 수 있을까? 두 팀이 경기라도 하게 되면 우리 관계에 다른 영향이 있을까? 그런 생각들이 머릿속에서 동동 떠다니며 날 괴롭혔지만 난 서둘러 그런 생각들을 밀어냈어.

"저쪽 한번 봐봐, 기분이 좀 나아 질 거다." 제임스는 날 향해 미소를 지어 보이더니 더비시앤뱅스 가게 앞에 서 있는 학생 커플을 가리켰어.

"리처드랑 릴리네." 난 그 둘의 모습을 보고 나도 모르게 미소를 지었어. 서로 손을 맞잡은 채로 눈을 마주치며 뭔가 얘길 나누고 있더라구. 릴리가 크게 미소를 짓자 리처드의 양 볼에 옅은 홍조가 돌았어. 정말 뭐라고 해야 할까, 잘 어울리고 귀여워.

"결국 릴리한테 고백할 생각을 했다니 내가 다 뿌듯하더라." 제임스는 그렇게 말하며 커다란 손으로 내 손을 덮어 안듯이 잡았어.

"이제 네 가족들은 누구 연애사를 다뤄야 하나?" 난 제임스의 손을 잡고 거리를 걸으면서 혼잣말하듯이 물었어. "너도, 릴리도, 로즈도 다들 짝을 찾았잖아. 다음은 누구야?"

제임스는 한쪽 입꼬리를 씩 올리며 대답했어. "다들 생각하는 건 있는 것 같던데."

"이번엔 프레드 어때? 아니면 알버스나?"

"아, 너도 이제 남 연애사에 대놓고 참견하기로 한 거야?" 제임스는 내 손을 쥔 손에 더 힘을 주며 날 놀려댔어. "그래, 그렇게 시작하는거지."

오, 멀린. 그러고보니 나도 다른 사람 일에 나도모르게 끼어들고 있었잖아? 포터나 위즐리들이랑 너무 오래 붙어있어서 그런 걸 거야. 그놈의 가족 모임에 앉아있기까지 하다 왔으니, 그 참견 유전자가 나한테까지 옮았나 봐!

내가 대답을 하려고 입을 여는데 제임스가 갑자기 아무런 말도 없이 내 손을 홱 끌어당기더니 돌벽 모퉁이에 날 던져놓다시피 밀었어.

"야, 갑자기 왜-" 내가 다른 말을 하려 했지만 제임스는 내 말을 잘랐어.

"겜마야."

오. 아, 그렇다면 좀 알겠어. 사실 나도 제임스랑 사귀기 시작한 뒤로 최대한 겜마를 피해 보려고 하긴 했는데, 우리가 룸메이트인 이상 생각보다 힘들더라구. 덕분에 날 향해 꽂히는 날카로운 눈초리를 계속 받아야 했지.

난 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "네가 자길 좋아하게 될 일은 없을 텐데, 그걸 좀 알아야 돼."

"내가 머리라도 다쳐서 심각한 뇌손상이 오지 않는 이상, 그렇지." 제임스는 그렇게 중얼거렸어. "애가 너무 자기중심적이고 바라는 게 많아. 사비트리같아."

"에바, 안녕!" 이라고 어딘지모르게 익숙한 여자애 목소리가 밝은 인사를 건넸어. 멀린, 내가 아는 애들 중 이렇게 밝은 목소릴 내는 사람이 니코 말고 또 있던가?

제임스의 손을 꼭 쥐고 놓지 않은 채 슬쩍 뒤를 돌아보니 목소리의 주인공은 주디스였어. 한 손은 보니 조나단의 손을 잡고 있더라, 조나단도 날 보고는 작은 미소를 건넸어.

"응," 난 갑자기 나타난 두 사람에 살짝 당황해서 그렇게 대답했어.

"그거 알아, 에바?" 주디스는 두 눈을 기쁜 듯이 반짝거리며 내게 물었어. "조나단이랑 나 말야, 지금은 커플이야!"

아주 조금이긴 했지만, 주디스가 뱉은 그 말에 옆에 있던 제임스의 자세가 살짝 누그러졌어. 난 당장 눈을 굴리며 따지고 싶은 걸 애써 눌렀어. 얘는 어떻게 이렇게 질투가 많지? 내가 전에도 계속 얘길 했잖아, 나 때문에 질투 같은 거 할 필요 없다고. 조나단에게는 특히 더. 물론 조나단이 좋은 남자긴 하지, 그래도... 아무리 좋은 남자라도 제임스가 아니잖아.

"오, 잘됐다!" 난 두 사람을 보고 진심으로 대답했어. 조나단이 아직 날 신경쓰고 있던 건 아니라는 거잖아? 솔직히 마음이 훨 놓였어. 누가 나한테 미련을 못 버리고 있다는 일 자체가 이상하기도 하지만 사실 나랑 헤어지고 나서 꽤 힘들었을 애잖아. 지금은 행복해보이는 것 같아서 다행이야.

"항상 내 곁에 있어 준 사람이었는데, 나는 전혀 깨닫지 못하고 있었던 거야." 조나단은 옆에 선 주디스를 흘끗 보며 기분 좋은 목소리로 말했어. "결국 얼마 전에 알게 됐어, 그리고 정말 모든 게... 들어맞더라. 좌우간 그 자리에 있던 건 항상 주디스였는데."

주디스는 사랑스런 미소를 짓고 조나단을 올려다봤어. "오래도 걸렸다, 그치?"

옆에서 제임스가 입꼬리를 올리지 않으려고 애써 참는 게 보였어. 속으로도 아마 내가 자길 알아봐주기 전까지 일 년을 꼬박 기다렸던 일을 생각하고 있을 거야.

"그럼 나중에 보자. 우린 스크리번섀프트를 잠깐 둘러볼 거야. 깃펜 신상이 새로 들어왔다더라구." 주디스는 그렇게 말을 정리했어. 그러고 조나단과 손을 꼭 맞잡은 채 저 멀리로 걸어갔지. 그 뒷모습을 보며 난 정말 잘됐다는 생각밖에 들지 않았어.

"너랑 그랜트보다 훨씬 더 잘 어울리는 커플 같더라," 제임스가 퀴디치 가게 쪽으로 걸어가다 갑자기 그런 말을 했어.

"전에도 말했잖아," 난 짜증스런 감정을 애써 숨기지도 않고 말을 내뱉었어. "질투 같은 거 할 필요 없다니까. 내 선택은 너야. 그것보다 허니듀크에서 초콜릿이라도 좀 사가면 어때? 아침 디저트로 초코볼만한 게 없잖아."

"좋지," 제임스는 즉시 긍정의 답을 내놓았어. "프레드한테 산성 캔디를 사달라는 부탁도 받았고."

난 의심스런 눈치로 제임스를 올려다봤어. "산성 캔디? 그걸 갖고 뭘 하려고?"

제임스는 어깨를 으쓱였어. "몰라. 모르는 게 약이라고도 하잖아. 자기는 하루 종일 나머지 벌을 받을 처지라 못 나가니까 한 박스만 대신 사다달라고 하던데. 마지막 외출을 이렇게 날려버리다니, 안타깝게 됐지."

"그래도 여길 영영 못 오는 건 아니잖아." 난 그렇게 대꾸했어. "그리고 너희 둘은 어차피 외출일이 아니더라도 자주 빠져나가면서."

"나랑 프레드가? 무슨 말을 하는 거야," 제임스는 모욕이라도 당했단 목소리를 꾸며내서 말했어. 물론 설득력은 없었지만.

난 전문가의 자세로 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "그럼 퀴디치 경기 끝나고 열리는 파티에서 나오는 버터맥주는 전부 휴게실에 마법처럼 나타났겠다?"

제임스는 놀랍다는 표정으로 날 빤히 쳐다봤어. "내 생각만큼 그렇게 눈치가 없는 건 아닌가보네."

난 크게 미소를 지었어. "록산느가 저번에 어쩌다 말했었어."

"야, 그걸 그렇게 솔직하게 말해버리면 안 되지." 제임스는 소리내어 웃으며 말했어. "가만 있었으면 네가 그래도 눈치가 없지는 않구나 생각했을 거 아냐."

그리고 우린 허니듀크로 가서 초코볼과 프레드가 부탁한 사탕을 사고 (동시에 속으로 난 당분간은 프레드가 주는 음식을 아무거나 받아먹으면 절대로 안 되겠다고 생각하고) 곧장 퀴디치 가게로 향했어. 퀴디치 가게에 들르지 않으면 외출다운 외출이라고 할 수 없는 거잖아? 한 시간이 지나고 우린 각자 쇼핑백을 한 손에 들고 처음보다 훨씬 적어진 용돈을 갖고 문을 나섰어.

"퀴디치 가게 냄새 말야, 정말 완벽하지 않아?" 난 숨을 크게 들이쉬면서 미소를 짓고 말했어. "크리스틴이나 키에런은 서점이 그렇다고 하던데, 난 퀴디치 가게만큼 기분 좋은 데가 없어. 허니듀크도 비교도 안 된다니까. 빗자루 광택제 냄새, 새 가죽 냄새... 그보다 더 완벽할 순 없지. 이런 냄새가 나는 집에서 살면 정말 행복할 것 같지 않아? 너 혹시 그런 마법 할 줄 아는 거..."

조용히 걷던 제임스가 갑자기 길 중간에서 걸음을 멈췄어. 뒤에 오던 애들이랑 부딪힐 뻔도 했다니까. 그 애들은 짜증난 것처럼 우리 쪽으로 뭐라고 중얼거리더니 빠르게 걸어갔어.

"너 괜찮아? 왜 그래?" 난 그렇게 물었어. 지금까지 본 적 없는 정말 이상한 표정을 하고 있는 거야. 컨푼더스 주문을 맞은 것 같기도 하고, 파이어볼트 사에서 신상 빗자루를 출시한다는 소식이라도 들은 것 같기도 한 그런 이상한 표정이었어.

제임스는 바로 내 말에 대답을 하지 않았어. 대신 내 손을 잡고 있던 한 손으로 날 부드럽게 끌어당겨서 몸이 맞닿을 정도로 가까이 세워 놓는 거야. 난 대체 무슨 일이냐는 표정으로 제임스를 조용히 올려다봤어.

돌연 굳은 표정을 하고 갈색 두 눈으로 날 쳐다보던 제임스는 이런 말을 했어. "에바... 나, 사랑에 빠지는 기분이야."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

할일많다고 유야무야하다보니 약속했던 기간을 넘겨버리게됐네요:( 그래도 세번네번 다시봐야해서그렇지 번역이 끝나긴 끝났으니 최대한 빨리 올릴 수 있도록 하겠습니담

하 3월모고 국어에 너무 타격을 크게맞았어요 멀린

다시공적인얘기로돌아와서 오늘챕터 좀 재밌었던 것 같아요 제임스대사도그렇고../ 특히 트리스탄이랑 대화하는부분이 굉장히 번역하면서 재밌고 흥미로웠습니다 그렇지않아요?

그런 트리스탄과 에바의 미래가 어떻게될지는! 차차알아가도록합시다 아니지 원작자님 프로필에 드가보시면 게임온 후속이 있어요 읽어봅시다(


	29. Chapter 28: 아찔한 기분

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

28\. 아찔한 기분

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"내가, 아니..." 제임스는 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 채 말을 더듬었어.

 _무슨 말이라도 해_ _,_ _대답을 하라고_ _,_ _이 멍청아_ _!_ 난 속으로 스스로에게 소리를 질러댔어.

제임스 포터가, 나한테, 사랑에 빠진다고 말했어! 난 아직 마음의 준비가 안 됐는데! 물론 나도 제임스를 좋아하지, 엄청. 살면서 남자를 이렇게까지 좋아해본 적이 있을까 하는 생각이 들 정도로 무지 좋아한단 말이야. 그래도, 사랑에 빠진다는 건...

"무슨 말이라도 좀 해 봐." 제임스는 굳은살이 박힌 손가락으로 내 손등을 부드럽게 쓸면서 말했어. 기분 좋고 따스한 손길이었지만 머릿속은 여전히 어질어질했어.

"오."

어색한 상황이 되면 '오' 라는 말만 내뱉는 게 내 습관인가 봐. 누구라도 좋으니까 여기서 날 좀 꺼내줬으면 좋겠어. 언제쯤이냐면 지금 당장이 적당할 것 같은데.

제임스는 웃고 싶은 걸 참으려는 듯 입꼬리를 꿈틀거렸어. 내 눈에도 띈 걸 보니 잘 숨기지도 못했지만.

"웃지 마!" 난 이 상황이 그저 당황스러워서 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. "뭐가 그렇게 웃겨!"

순간 제임스의 표정에서 웃음기가 싹 사라지고 좀 더 진지한 기색이 올라왔어. "에바, 난 진심이야. 사실 그런 말을 하려고 작정한 건 아니었는데, 근데 퀴디치 가게 냄새가 나는 집 얘길 하는 널 보다 갑자기... 어, 알게 됐어."

난 가만히 서서 제임스의 잘생긴 얼굴을 올려다봤어. 그사이 머릿속에는 한꺼번에 정리할 수 없을 정도로 수많은 생각들이 한꺼번에 떠다녔어.

"난 그냥 퀴디치 가게 냄새 얘길 중얼거리고 있었는데... 넌 그 말을 듣고 그런 생각을 했다고?"

"몰라," 제임스는 머뭇거리며 날 돌아보고는 어깨를 으쓱였어. "그 애길 진지하게 하던 네 모습도, 두 손을 움직여대던 손짓도, 표정에 올라온 바보같은 미소도... 그리고 솔직히, 방 안에 퀴디치 냄새가 나도록 하는 주문 얘기는 진짜 최고였다고."

"아... 그러니까 너... 오, 멀린."

과호흡이나 심장마비 같 같은 그런 충격은 아냐. 다만 이 상황이 너무 어색할 뿐이야. 창밖으로 몸을 던지고 싶어지면 여기서는 어디로 뛰어들면 되지?

제임스는 한 손으로 자기 머리카락을 헝클어뜨려놓았어. 전보다 더 삐쭉삐쭉해지는 게 가능한 줄은 몰랐는데. "그럼 넌... 넌 그런 생각 안 들어? 네가 나랑 사랑에 빠졌을 지도 모르겠다거나?"

"안 들어. 아니, 당연히 들지! 아니, 그러니까... 어우!" 난 답답한 마음에 끙 앓는 소리를 냈어. "난 그냥 뭐랄까... 네가 정말 좋아. 진심이야. 정말, 정말 네가 좋아, 제임스. 그래도 난... 지금은 그런 말을 할 수 있을 것 같지가 않아."

멀린, 난 사랑에 빠졌다는 생각은 지금까지 한 번도 안 해 봤단 말야. 제임스랑 난 그저... 뭐랄까, 그냥 우리일 뿐이잖아. 미래를 생각하지 않겠다는 말은 아냐, 다만... 내 미래를 생각할 때면 항상 퀴디치에 초점을 맞췄으니까. 내 미래에는 항상 직업이 최우선순위였다구. 조금은 바보 같은 말일지 몰라도, 제임스와 함께하는 미래는 생각해 본적이 없었어. 지금처럼 이대로 쭉 같은 관계일 거라고만 생각했고, 미래 생각은 언젠가 때가 되면 해야겠다고 미뤄놓고만 있었지.

제임스는 땅바닥을 내려다보더니 짧게 고개를 끄덕였어. "난 사실 너도... 그렇잖아, 저번에 크게 싸운 뒤로 네가 했던 말, 날 좋아하는 이유를 그렇게 늘어놓았으니까..."

제임스는 시작한 말을 끝내지 않았지만 난 그 뒤에 올 말을 정확히 알 수 있었어. 내가 사랑에 빠졌다는 말을 전하고 싶었다고 생각했던 거야.

아니라는 말은 못 하겠어. 근데... 그런 뜻이었던 게 맞다고도 못 하겠어. 난 그냥... 몰라, 모르겠어. 상황을 보니 모르기는 제임스도 매한가지인 것 같지만.

난 입술을 잘근 깨물었어. "너한테 했던 말은 전부 진심이었어. 그래도 난 사랑이라는 말에는 아직 준비가 더 필요할 것 같아." 난 그렇게 말을 마치고 이어 질문을 던졌어. "혹시 화났어?"

제임스는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨면서 고개를 치켜들었어. "고드릭, 아냐. 그냥 좀..."

서운한 것뿐이라고. 제임스가 차마 내뱉지 못한 그 말이 우리 사이에 무겁게 맴돌았어.

난 갑자기 짜증이 올라오는 기분에 팔짱을 끼고 물었어. "갑자기 그런 말은 왜 한 거야? 그 말 때문에 난 기분도 별로고, 지금 우린 어색해 죽겠고..."

멀린, 애초에 나한테 일어난 일이 뭐라도 안 어색한 게 있긴 했던가?

아무런 대답도 없이 제임스는 그저 날 조용히 끌어안았어. 난 그대로 이마를 제임스의 어깨에 기댄 채 부드러운 망토에 얼굴을 묻었어. 속으로 슬리데린에게 졌을 때 기대 울었던 바로 그 자리라는 생각을 하면서. 지금은 울고 있지는 않지만, 그래도 마음이 한결 놓이는 건 그 때와 마찬가지였어.

"난 그냥 솔직한 내 감정을 털어놓고 싶었어." 결국 제임스의 입에서 나온 답은 그런 말이었어. "이런 감정이 난 두렵지 않으니까."

난 빠르게 제임스의 품에서 떨어져나왔어. "나도 그런 게 두렵거나 한 건 아냐! 널 사랑하지 않을 뿐이지."

그 말을 끝내자마자 속으로 날 마구 때려주고 싶단 생각이 들었어. 멀린, 난 왜 항상 이런 바보 같은 말만 하지? 난 제임스가 다른 말을 하기 전에 당장 다시 달려가서 한 손으로 제임스의 턱을 감싸안았어.

"지금 당장은 그렇다는 거야, 제임스. 멀린, 난 아직 열여덟 살 생일도 안 지났다고. 퀴디치 선수를 좋아하는 것 말고 진심으로 사람을 좋아하는 마음이 어떤 건지도 난 올해가 돼서야 알았잖아. 너무 새로운 느낌이라 뭐가 뭔지 하나도 모르겠는데, 그런데 네가 했던, 사랑에 빠진다는 그 말이, 내겐 너무 과했던 거야. 알겠어? 난... 넌 항상 날 향한 마음도, 우리 관계도 어떤 건지 자신있게 말을 하는데, 나도 그렇게 확실하게 알 수 있었으면 좋겠는데... 물론 우리 사이가 의심스럽다는 말은 아냐, 난 그냥... 좀 더 확실한 감정을 느끼고 나서 그렇게- 그, 말을 하고 싶어. 정말 진심이라는 확신이 들어야 돼, 중요한 건 진심이니까. 미안해."

제임스는 날 홱 돌아봤어. "미안하단 말 할 필요 없어, 에바. 그냥 그 생각이 갑자기 블러저처럼 날 때리고 가서, 알게 됐고, 어쩌다 내뱉어버린 거니까. 내가 생각이 없었어, 내가 멍청했지. 넌 날 좋아한다는 것도 한참이 지나서야 알게 됐는데. 그 말이 너무 이르단 생각도 네게는 부담일 거라는 생각도 먼저 하고 말을 골랐어야 했는데."

그 말에는 달리 대답할 말이 없었어. 다른 뜻이 아니라... 제임스가 한 말이 사실 전부였으니까.

"기다릴게, 네가 그 말을 해 줄 때까지."

난 제임스를 놀릴 작정으로 어깨를 툭 때리면서 다시 걸음을 움직였어. "넌 너무 자신있어서 탈이야. 오만일 정도라는 생각 안 들어?"

"전혀 안 드는데. 이런 내 성격이야, 지조있다거나 긍정적이라고도 할 수 있잖아? 아니면 매력적이거나."

"아니면 못말린다거나. 너무 심하게만 하지 마, 알았어?"

제임스는 상처받은 표정을 꾸며내고는 말했어. "언제는 너무 심했던 적이 있었나,"

난 대답으로 짜증난 표정을 지어보였어. 정말 못말리는 인간이라니까.

내 반응에 제임스는 소리내어 웃더니 두 손을 망토 주머니에 집어넣었어. "그래도 그 정도면 양호한 편이었지. 다른 말, 뭐 우리 결혼식 때 하객 선물로 배노피 파이를 돌리자거나 직업생활을 할 때는 네 성을 계속 써도 상관없다는 말은 안 했잖아. 아이는 한 다섯에서 일곱 명쯤이 적당하겠다는 말도."

"혼자 너무 나간 거 아냐?" 난 다시 제임스를 놀리듯이 대꾸했어. "미래는 모르는 거라고, 당장 내일 내가 프레드를 사랑하게 돼 버릴 수도 있는 거잖아."

제임스의 얼굴에 올라왔던 커다란 미소가 순식간에 싹 사라졌어. "재미 없어, 하지 마."

"네가 한 말도 그래, 뭐, 아이 일곱 명?" 난 바로 그렇게 받아쳤어. "하객들한테 배노피 파이를 돌리자는 것도 너무하잖아. 하객이라면 네 인생의 특별한 날을 함께 하고 싶은 사람들을 불러야지, 근데 감사는커녕 그 사람들을 죽일 생각이야?"

제임스는 꾸며내여 슬픈 표정을 짓고는 고개를 가로저었어. "아까 했던 말 취소. 내가 이 세상 최고의 간식이 사람을 죽일 거라는 말이나 하는 여자랑 사랑에 빠질 리가 없지."

난 장난스레 미소를 지으며 제임스를 올려다봤어. "아, 뭐 그래, 나 아니면 겜마도 있으니까."

그리고 갑자기 다른 움직임도 없이 제임스는 고개를 홱 숙이더니 내게 입을 맞춰왔어. 두 손으로는 뒷목을 감싸고 날 가까이 끌어당기는, 좀 더 격한 느낌의 그런 키스였어. 난 그 답으로 두 팔로 제임스를 끌어안고 열정적으로 입을 맞췄지.

그러다 우리 옆을 지나가던 어린 학생들 몇 명이 휘파람을 불어대는 소리를 듣고는 순식간에 그에게서 떨어져나왔어. 여전히 뜨겁게 달아오른 얼굴로 제임스를 돌아보니, 아까 10분 전쯤에 제임스가 하지 못했던 말들이 표정에 그대로 올라와있는 게 눈에 들어왔어. 그 순간 나는 다시 머리가 아찔해지는 기분에 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"빨리 와 봐!" 그 날 오후에 난 크리스틴이 기숙사에 들어오자마자 한 팔을 잡고 끌었어. 아까부터 계속 문 앞에 서서 크리스틴을 기다렸거든. 난 그대로 크리스틴의 손을 붙들고 방 깊숙한 자리로 끌고 갔어.

제임스가 날 보고 사랑에 빠지는 기분이라며 고백 아닌 고백을 내뱉어버린 덕분에 난 거의 패닉 상태였다고. 그것도 아주, 아주 심하게. 그러다 갑자기 기분이 좋기도 했고. 그러다 또 갑자기 별 무리 없이 받아들일 수 있을 것 같기도 했고. 지금은 다시 패닉으로 돌아온 상태였지만.

"에바, 대체 무슨-" 크리스틴은 내가 자기를 침대에 던져넣다시피 하며 끌고가자 이유를 물으려 했어. 난 크리스틴의 바로 옆자리에 풀썩 주저앉고 말을 시작했어.

"제임스가 나한테 사랑에 빠진 것 같다고 했어."

"오!" 크리스틴은 놀라 그렇게 답을 했어.

난 두 손을 허공에 대고 마구 저어 대며 설명을 이었어. "그래, 나도 똑같은 반응이었다니까! 아니, 내 말은, 그럼 그 상황에 달리 뭐라고 대답을 했겠어? 난 제임스가 그런 말을 하기엔 너무 이른 게 아닌가 싶어. 네 생각에도 그렇지 않아?"

"에바, 일단 진정해." 크리스틴은 두 손으로 내 어깨를 붙들고 내 눈을 마주치며 그렇게 말했어. "세상이 끝나버리거나 한 것도 아니잖아. 사랑에 빠지는 건 멋진 일이야, 자연스러운 과정이라구."

"그치만... 우린 아직 학생이잖아! 그런데 어떻게-?"

"그럼 '사랑해, 에바.' 뭐 그런 말은 아니었던 거지?"

"어... 응." 난 고개를 끄덕였어. "그냥, 사랑에 빠지는 기분이야, 라는 말뿐이었어. 근데 둘이 달라?"

크리스틴은 고개를 크게 끄덕였어. "다르지. 내 생각은 그래. 사랑에 빠지는 건 아직 사랑하기 전 단계인 거지. 상대를 더 깊이 알게 되면서 사람을 좋아하는 마음이 더 커져 가는 과정상에 있는 거야. 나도 내가 키에런을 정말 사랑하는구나 하는 생각을 하기 전에 그런 과정이 있었고."

난 한 손으로 짜증스레 이마를 짚었어. "그래도 난 제임스가 했던 사랑 어쩌구 하는 말이 머리에 잘 안 들어와."

바로 그 때 어쩜 딱 타이밍 좋게 방문이 벌컥 열리더니 소차, 겜마, 록산느가 들어오더라구. 록산느랑 소차는 뭐가 그렇게 기분이 좋은지 잔뜩 신난 표정으로 날 쳐다봤는데, 겜마의 표정은 딱딱하게 굳었어.

오, 멀린, 너무 어색한 상황이 돼 버렸잖아! 록산느만 빼면 다른 둘은 지금 당장 너무 보기 싫은 인간들이라고!

"제임스가 너한테 사랑한다고 했어?" 록산느는 입꼬리가 더 올라가는 걸 참으려는 듯 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물었어.

"둘이 정말 잘 어울린다니까!" 소차도 그런 말을 했어. 순간 나는 소차가 날 껴안으려고 달려오는 줄 알았는데, 그래도 참는 것 같더라. 날 껴안지는 않고 대신 잔뜩 신이 난 얼굴로 꺅꺅 소릴 지르며 손뼉을 쳐 댔어. 자기 연애사도 아닌데 뭐가 그렇게 재밌을까 하는 생각도 들었어, 사실 소차 패터슨의 미친 정신세계를 이해하려는 생각은 깔끔하게 접은 지 오래였지만.

겜마는 조용히 자기 침대로 올라가더니 더비시앤뱅스 포장이 붙은 상자를 바쁘게 열었어. 록산느가 그 뒤를 따라가서 조용히 다른 말을 하려고 했지만 겜마는 듣지도 않는 것 같더라. 그리고 큰 한숨소리가 들리더니 뒤이어 쾅 하고 서랍문이 닫히는 소리도 들렸어.

난 무슨 말을 해야 할지, 아니 말을 하긴 해야 할지 갈피를 못 잡고 있었어. 어차피 록산느는 자기 사촌들과 관련된 일이라면 전부 다 꿰는 사람이었고, 소차도 내 말을 자기 마음대로 꼬아서 듣긴 하겠지만 그거야 내가 바로잡아주면 될 일이겠지?

"아냐, 그런 건." 난 결국 그 자리에서 말을 할 작정을 했어. "제임스가 한 말은 이거야, '나, 사랑에 빠지는 기분이야.'"

"오, 그 말이 그 말이지." 소차는 역시 내 말을 그렇게 해석했어.

"내가 볼 땐 상당히 다른 말인데," 크리스틴이 이번엔 목소릴 높였어. 난 답으로 크리스틴에게 고맙다는 표정을 지었고 크리스틴도 날 보고 작은 미소로 대답해줬어. 이런 친구가 있다니 멀린께 감사할 일이야. 정말, 크리스틴이 없었다면 나 혼자 소차를 어떻게 상대해야 했을까?

"사랑에 빠진다는 말은 곧 머지않아 사랑이란 감정에 확신을 가질 거란 예고 같은 거 아니겠어?" 소차는 잔뜩 기대감에 찬 표정을 지었어. "넌 뭐라고 대답했어, 에바?"

그 말에 방 안의 사람들이 모두 내게로 눈을 돌렸어. 그 시선이 난 부담스럽고 불편했어. 퀴디치 경기중에 하늘을 날며 사람들의 시선을 자주 받긴 하지만, 지금처럼 내 방에서 룸메이트 세 명이 동시에 매의 눈으로 날 쳐다보는 시선과는 전혀 다른 거잖아.

아, 상관 없는 얘기였나.

"난 그냥 널 정말 좋아하지만 그런 말을 할 준비는 안 됐다고 했어."

그리고 동시에 꺅, 하는 소리.

"에바!" 소차는 잔뜩 실망했단 말투로 빽 소리를 질렀어. "제임스는 자기 마음 속 깊은 감정을 드러냈는데, 그걸 차 버리면 어떡해!"

겜마는 코웃음소리 비슷한 한숨과 함께 자족스런 미소를 지었어. 록산느는 내 말 때문인지 아니면 소차의 반응 때문인지는 모르겠지만 두 손을 얼굴에 묻었고.

"그래도 에바가 거짓말을 하는 것보단 그 답을 더 맘에 들어하지 않겠어?" 크리스틴이 날 대신해 말을 해 줬어. "에바도 마음의 준비가 되면 말을 하겠지."

"그 마음이 결국 준비를 못하면 어떡하나?"

"겜마, 입 닫고 있어!" 록산느가 화난 듯 눈을 굴리며 소리를 질렀어.

"그래도 친했던 친구한테 너무한 거 아냐?" 겜마는 빼액 소리를 지르더니 갑자기 눈물을 쏟기 시작했어. "친구가 뭔데? 서로 힘들 때 도와주고, 응원해주는 거잖아! 내가 행복한지 아닌지, 비참한지 아닌지, 너희는 그래도 내 생각을 해 줘야 할 거 아니냐고! 어떻게 한 번을 내 편을 못 들어? 다들 아주 그냥 제임스랑 에바, 그 얘기뿐인데, 매번 그딴 소리 듣기 싫어 죽겠어!"

그제서야 든 생각인데, 그러고보니 겜마가 제임스를 좋아한다는 말을 나는 한 번도 진지하게 생각해본 적이 없었어. 내가 겜마랑 그렇게 친한 사이였던 건 아니지만 그래도 겜마 입장을 생각해 본 적이 한 번도 없었다니 괜히 미안해지더라. 겜마가 들을 수 있다는 걸 알면서도 크리스틴이랑 둘이 각자 남자친구 얘길 마구 떠들었던 적이 얼마나 많았는데. 내가 겜마였다면 정말 기분이 나쁘단 말로 전부 표현할 수 없는 그런 기분이었을 텐데. 겜마가 그런 생각을 하는 것도 당연하지.

"제임스는 너한테 정말 아니라니까, 겜마." 소차는 방을 가로질러 겜마에게로 걸어가더니 한 팔로 겜마를 둘러 안으며 말했어. 그리고 사실 놀랐는데, 겜마는 그런 소차를 밀어내지 않더라구. "이런 말 하기 정말 미안하지만 사실은 사실이잖아. 너도 제임스에게는 아냐. 언제까지 마냥 바라보고만 있을 거야, 응? 네 감정을 나누고 주고받을 수 있는 사람을 찾으란 말야. 네게 어울리는 사람이 있다구. 이제 봐봐. 너처럼 머글 음악을 좋아하고, 널 위해 아구아멘티 마법에 능숙한 그런 사람이 나타날 거야."

소차 패터슨 치고 그렇게 흔한 모습은 아닌걸. 이건 또 무슨 일이야? 난 속으로 내가 지금 꿈을 꾸고 있는 게 아닐까 수십번도 더 의심했어. 아니면 환각을 보는 거거나.

겜마는 잔뜩 상처라도 받은 듯 한 눈빛으로 날 돌아봤어. "넌 허구한 날 걔가 짜증난다는 말만 계속하더니,"

아, 이런 류의 대화를 그것도 겜마 피니간이랑 나누기는 정말, 정말 싫었는데. 당장 창 밖으로 몸을 던지고 싶었지만 그러기에도 이미 늦었단 생각까지 들더라니까.

"그건 내가 사람을 오해해서 그랬지," 난 깔끔하게 대답을 내놓았어. "제임스는 날 이해할 수 있고, 항상 내 곁에 있어줄 수 있고, 날 존중해주고, 날 웃게 만드는 사람이란 말야. 그래서 진심으로 좋고 또 마음이 가. 네가 제임스를 좋아한다는 건 안됐지만..." 난 그 말을 어떻게 끝내야 할 지 몰라 그대로 말끝을 흐렸어.

그 자리에서 내가 무슨 말을 할 수 있었겠어? '네가 내 남자친구를 좋아한다는 건 안됐지만 어떡하니, 걔가 널 별로 좋아하지 않는데. 자기 입으로 나한테 사랑에 빠졌다는 말까지 한 사람이라고.' 뭐 이런 거? 그대로 읊어 볼 걸, 정말 재밌었겠는데. 겜마라면 대답으로 내 침대에 불을 질러 놓았을 테니까.

그런데, 또 너무 놀라웠는데, 겜마는 짤막하게 고개를 끄덕였어. 날 쳐다보고 있지도 않았고 아주 짧긴 했지만 어쨌든 끄덕이긴 끄덕였다고. 뭔가 큰 의미가 있는 거겠지?

"난 잠깐 나갔다 올게, 바람이나 쐐야겠어." 난 트렁크에 널브러져 있던 푸들미어 점퍼를 집어들고 문을 벌컥 열었어. 난 그토록 간절히 그 방에서 탈출하고 싶었어.

"다들 와 봐, 에바가 없을 때 옛날 올리버 우드 사진을 봐 둬야지," 라고 소차가 말하는 소리를 끝으로 나는 문을 닫았어.

그래도 그 사진들을 내가 없을 때만 꺼내들 수 있을 정도의 배려심은 있는 친구였나 보더라. 그래도 내겐 기분 나쁜 일이었지만, 최소한 사진을 들여다보며 꺅꺅 소리를 질러 대는 소차를 내 두 눈으로 보진 않아도 되니까 좋아.

이번에는 운동장에 가서 달리기로 했어, 요즘은 계속 호수에서만 돌았으니까. 래번클로와 경기 날짜가 다가오는데 또 염탐 같은 걸 당할 수는 없잖아. 래번클로 애들이 똑똑하다는 걸 나도 아니까 하는 말인데, 아마 학기 초부터 날 감시하고 있던 걸 아직 포기하지 않았을 거야. 조금이라도 그쪽이 유리하게 흘러가도록 둘 수는 없는 일이니 최대한 피해 봐야지.

빠르게 달리며 숨을 들이쉬자 몸 안에 가득 차오르는 차가운 초저녁 공기에 기분이 좋았어. 한참을 달리다보니 다른 생각 없이 달리는 데만 집중할 수 있게 돼서 좋았어. 당장 한 걸음 더 앞으로 내딛는 것, 그리고 적당히 팔을 흔들며 앞으로 앞으로 달려가는 일에만 온 신경을 쏟았어.

그러다 뭔가 갑자기 내 손목을 홱 잡는 바람에 무슨 영화에나 나올 법한 자세로 발을 헛디뎌 그대로 넘어져버린 거야. 어떻게든 중심을 잡아 보려고 팔을 쭉 뻗었지만 앞으로 고꾸라지는 것도 아니고 옆으로 쓰러진 덕분에 옆구리를 부딪혀버렸어. 잔디 위로 쓰러지면서 오른팔이 눌렸는지, 눈물이 아릴 정도로 손목이 얼얼했어.

안 돼, 이럴 순 없어, 래번클로와 경기가 당장 일주일밖에 안 남았단 말이야!

잠깐만... 맞아, 경기... 난 당장 자리를 털고 일어나 경기장 주변을 싹 돌아봤지만 사람의 형체라고는 없었어. 아니지, 내 눈에 띄지 않았다고 하는 게 맞을 지도 몰라. 지금 내 위치에서 눈에 띄지 않게 숨기란 그리 어려운 일이 아닐 테니까. 그냥 어쩌다 발을 헛디뎌 넘어진 건 정말 아니었어. 내가 이렇게 달린 게 몇 년인데 그런 실수를 하겠어. 뭔가가 내 손목을 홱 잡으려고 하는 게 느껴졌다구.

리날디였을까? 그리핀도르가 경기에서 지면 우승컵은 슬리데린에게 돌아가는 상황이니까. 우리가 이겼을 때 리날디만큼 손해를 볼 사람도 없을 거고, 우리가 실력 발휘를 못 했을 때 리날디만큼 이익을 볼 사람도 없을 테니까.

난 왼손으로 손목을 꾹 누르고 이리저리 꺾어 봤어. 콕콕 찌르는 듯한 아픔이 온 팔을 타고 전해졌어. 전에도 몇 번 뼈가 부러져 본 적이 있으니 잘 아는데 손목이 부러진 것 같진 않아. 손목이 부러질 정도로 크게 넘어지진 않았나 봐. 오른손을 쓰지 않고 자리에서 일어서려고 끙끙대다가 결국 몸을 일으켰는데, 바로 그 때 누군가 내 이름을 소리쳐 불렀어.

"에바!"

고개를 들어 보니 제임스가 날 향해 쏜살같이 달려오고 있었어. 지팡이를 자기 머리 쪽으로 마구 흔들어대며 뭐라고 소리를 지르면서 말야.

대체 지금 저게 뭐 하는 거야? 그리고 애초에 제임스는 왜 경기장에 온 거고?

"네가 여기서 그러고 있는 게 보여서- 아니, 아냐, 그것보다 괜찮아?" 제임스는 내 앞으로 쏜살같이 달려와서는 그런 말부터 던졌어. 그러고는 땀에 젖은 앞머리를 넘겨 놓고 잔뜩 걱정스런 눈으로 날 빤히 쳐다봤어.

"그냥 손목이... 내가 여기 있다는 건 어떻게 알았어?" 난 그렇게 물었어.

"이리 와, 병동까지 데려다 줄게, 빨리!" 제임스는 내 손을 잡아끌더니 경기장 문 앞까지 순식간에 달려갔어.

"그래, 좋아," 난 손목을 다시 움직여 보면서 얼굴을 찡그렸어. "그나저나," 난 제임스와 나란히 걸음을 떼면서 다시 말했어. "지팡이는 왜 그렇게 휘둘러대고 있었던 거야?"

"아, 호메눔 리벨리오를 쓰려고. 혹시나 해서."

난 미간을 찌푸렸어. "호메눔 리벨리오? 그게 뭐 하는 주문인데?"

제임스는 여전히 표정에 아무런 감정도 내비치지 않았어. "주변에 다른 수상한 사람이 있는지 알아내는 주문이지. 그래도 확인을 해 보는 게 나을 것 같아서 말야. 아까도 말했지만, 혹시나 해서."

"그게 무슨 말이야?" 난 제임스가 무슨 말을 하는지 몰라 다시 물었어. "내가 모르는 뭔가가 있는 것 같은데. 물론 나만 뭘 모르는 게 한두 번 있는 일도 아니긴 하지만 이건... 뭐랄까, 잘못된 느낌이야."

"잘못되긴," 제임스는 그렇게 대답을 하더니 다른 말을 덧붙였어. "그래서 그 주문 맞고 얼마나 세게 넘어진 거야? 부러진 건 아니야? 그냥 삔 거야?"

난 문득 걸음을 멈추고 제임스를 올려다봤어. 그리고 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리며 물었지. "누가 나한테 주문을 걸었다는 건 어떻게 알았어?"

제임스는 조금 불편한 표정을 짓고는 어깨를 으쓱이는 걸로 대답했어. "바닥에 주저앉아 있었잖아, 전후 맥락을 통한 추론이지. 일단 빨리 가자니까."

제임스는 다시 발걸음을 움직였지만 난 그런 제임스의 팔을 붙잡았어.

"애초에 내가 여기 있다는 건 어떻게 알았어?" 난 아까보다 좀 더 단호한 목소리를 내서 다시 물었어. "누가 내게 저주를 걸었구나 하는 생각은 난 머릿속으로만 하고 있었는데 넌 그걸 어떻게 안 거야?"

제임스가 내게서 뭔가 숨기고 있다는 막연한 감이 들었어. 보통 난 이런 걸 잘 눈치채지 못하는 사람이지만, 이번엔 확실했다니까. 뭔가 잘못됐다고. 어쩌면 지금 당장 이 자리가 퀴디치 경기장이라 평소보다 머리가 더 잘 돌아가는 건지도 몰라.

제임스는 한 손으로 머리카락을 헝클어 놓으면서 놀랍다는 표정을 지었어. "나중에 다 얘기해 줄게, 응?"

지금은 왜 안 되는데? 그렇게 중요한 비밀인 것도 아닐 거 아냐. 별 거 아닌 일에 제임스가 저렇게 얼버무리는 대답만 내놓으니 난 그 답이 참을 수 없이 궁금했어.

"제임스, 뭔진 모르겠지만 그냥 이 자리에서 말 해," 난 퀴디치 주장으로 설 때나 내는 목소릴 내서 말했어.

제임스는 불만스런 표정으로 대꾸했지만. "나한테 그렇게 주장 목소리 쓰지 마. 지금 난 네 남자친구지 팀 선수가 아니라고."

내가 주장 목소릴 낸다는 걸 알고 있었어? 그 말은, 내가 일부러 권위적이고 단호한 목소리를 내려고 한다는 걸 다른 사람들도 쉽게 눈치챘다는 말일까? 멀린, 제발 아니었길!

난 표정을 좀 더 부드럽게 풀었어. "미안해. 그래도 그냥 말해 주면 안 돼? 그렇게 어려운 질문도 아니잖아."

제임스는 두 눈을 감고는 깊은 숨을 들이쉬었어. 그리고 다시 눈을 떴을 땐 내 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 입을 열었어. "다른 사람한테는 절대로 말하면 안 돼. 네 동생들한테도, 크리스틴한테도 안 돼."

이 쯤 되니 솔직히 걱정되기 시작하는데. 뭐가 그렇게 큰 비밀인 거야? 그 답을 듣고 싶었던 나는 일단 고개를 끄덕였어. 무엇보다, 제임스잖아. 내게 무슨 말을 하든간에 난 제임스를 믿으니까.

"지도를 보고 알았어."

난 멍한 표정으로 제임스를 빤히 쳐다봤어. 뭐? 지도? 무슨 일이길래 날 그렇게 바짝 걱정시키나 했더니 지도가 고작이야? 지도를 보고 대체 뭘 알았다는 거야?

내가 속으로 그런 질문을 마구 퍼붓고 있다는 걸 알았는지 제임스는 설명을 더 이었어. "호그와트를 그린 지도인데, 누가 언제 어디서 뭘 하고 있는지 다 보여주는 그런 지도야. 난 그냥 그 지도를- 어... 말포이가 로즈한테 허튼 짓 하진 않는지 확인하려고 뒤적이고 있었는데, 경기장에 네가 있는 게 보이길래. 같은 장소에 네 옆에 버넷도 같이 보였고."

"버넷이 누군데?"

"첼시 버넷. 리날디가 끌고다니는 친구."

"저주를 건 게 맞았구나," 순간 조각이 퍼즐처럼 맞춰지는 느낌에 난 깊게 숨을 들이쉬었어. "완전- 완전 비열한 자식 아냐!"

"내가 왔을 땐 이미 자리를 떴다는 걸 알긴 했지만, 그래도 호메눔 리벨리오를 걸어 본 거지. 아까도 말했지만. 혹시나 해서."

그러다 방금 제임스가 무슨 말을 했는지 다시 기억해내고는 놀라서 다시 물었어. "그것보다 넌, 로즈랑 스코피어스를 몰래 감시하고 있었다고?"

제임스는 짜증이 났는지 머리카락을 쥐어뜯을 기세로 머리칼을 흩뜨렸어. "야, 당장 퀘이플을 던져대도 모자랄 손목을 그렇게 다쳐 놓고, 다른 얘기는 일단 병동부터 다녀와서 하면 안 되겠냐?"

아, 좋아. 맞는 말이긴 하네. 다친 게 더 심해지기 전에 치료를 받는 편이 좋을 테니까. 그리핀도르의 승리에 이런 게 걸림돌이 될 순 없잖아.

"가자." 난 그렇게 말하면서 경기장 밖으로 날 이끄는 제임스를 따라갔어. "그래서, 로즈를 감시하던 건 맞고?"

제임스는 뭐가 불안한지 목소리를 떨었어. "그래, 했다, 감시."

난 옆에 선 제임스를 흘끗 노려봤어. "왜? 왜 그렇게까지 끼어들려고 하는데?"

그 말에 제임스의 귀가 분홍빛으로 물들었어. "만약의 경우에 내가 나서야 할 지도 모르겠다, 그뿐이었어. 왜, 말포이가 로즈를 막... 만진다거나."

난 제임스가 고민 끝에 내뱉은 단어에 웃음이 터져나오려던 걸 애써 참았어.

"제임스, 로즈도 자기 몸 하나는 지킬 수 있는 애야. 너도 네 입으로 말했잖아. 차차 말포이를 알아가 보겠다고도 했잖아, 잊었어?"

"알지," 제임스는 퉁명스레 그렇게 중얼거리듯이 대답했어. "휴고도 그랬지만 나도 로즈는 믿어. 내가 못 믿겠는 건 말포이 – 가 아니라 스코피어스라고. 아니, 내 말은, 믿어 보고 싶긴 하지, 로즈를 많이 좋아하는 게 딱 보면 보이니까. 그래도 로즈는 사촌들 중에도 내가 아끼는 동생이라고."

"일단 시간을 좀 더 가져 봐." 난 그렇게 조언했어. "로즈가 자기한테 막대하거나 믿음직스럽지도 않은 사람을 막 사귈 것 같지는 않잖아? 그리고 스코피어스도 로즈 가족들이 미쳤다 싶을 정도로 보호태세가 강하다는 건 알고 있으니까."

"그 놈이 퀴디치로 날 이겨먹지만 않았어도-"

"네 마음 알아." 난 작은 한숨을 쉬며 제임스를 달래면서 슬리데린에게 졌던 그 날의 경기를 머릿속에 떠올렸어. 멀린, 일 년도 안 됐는데 한참 전 일 같은걸. "나도 그래. 그래도 널 이길 사람이 걔 하나만 있는 것도 아니고."

좀 심한 말로 나가버린 것 같긴 한데, 그런 뜻으로 한 말은 아니었어. 사람이 항상 이기기만 할 수는 없잖아. 당연한 세상의 이치라고. 제임스도 알 거 아니겠어?

"그래도 썩 기분 좋은 일은 아니지."

"그 지도 말야..." 난 다시 생각을 하다 입을 열었어. "혹시 지금 가지고 있어?"

제임스는 입을 꾹 다문 채 망토 왼쪽 주머니에서 낡은 양피지를 꺼내더니 내게 툭 건네줬어. 기억은 잘 안 나지만 저 낡은 양피지 말야, 어디선가 본 것 같았어. 어떻게 그럴 수가 있지? 저건 양피지잖아. 양피지는 어차피 다 똑같이 생겼을 텐데.

제임스는 그러더니 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 양피지를 톡 쳤어. "나는 못된 장난을 꾸미고 있음을 엄숙하게 선언합니다."

그러자 지팡이가 닿은 자리에서 잉크가 번져나가는 듯 하더니 어떤 글씨를 만들어내기 시작했어. 곧 반짝거리는 녹색 글씨로, '금지된 마법의 장난을 좋아하는 모든 이를 위하여 무니와 웜테일과 패드풋과 프롱스가 자부심을 갖고 제작한 호그와트의 비밀 지도'라는 글이 양피지 위에 커다랗게 나타났어.

"우리 할아버지가 호그와트에 다닐 때 친구들이랑 같이 만들었던 거야." 제임스는 자랑스레 설명을 시작했어. "그러다 아빠가 학교다닐 때 론 삼촌이나 헤르미온느 숙모랑 같이 썼었고. 아빠는 이걸 조지 삼촌이랑 프레드 삼촌한테 받았고, 두 삼촌은 이걸 필치의 사무실에서 찾았고. 지금은 우리 남매가 쓰고 있어, 가끔 프레드도 같이."

"전에 한번 본 적이 있는 것 같은데..." 난 잔뜩 놀라 그렇게 말했어.

제임스는 날 홱 돌아보더니 씩 미소를 짓고는 말했어. "알버스가 저번에 네가 여기에 관심을 보이더란 말을 하더라. 뭐 이상한 주문이라도 걸려 있는 게 아닌가 의심스러워하는 것 같다던데."

난 그 말에 저번에 부엉이장에서 알버스를 만났던 일이 생각나 나도모르게 미소를 지었어. "난 알버스가 그냥 조지 삼촌 가게에서 파는 장난감 양피지라길래, 그런가보다 하고 말았지."

"항상 써먹는 설명이지." 제임스는 그렇게 대답했어. "무니, 웜테일, 패드풋, 프롱스 전부 다들 천재적인 분들이라니까."

우린 그대로 성 문앞까지 나란히 걸었어. 그러다 갑자기 다른 생각이 확 떠오른 거야. 난 다시 걸음을 멈추고 제임스를 똑바로 마주봤어.

"그 지도로 또 누굴 그렇게 봤어?"

"사람들," 이라고 제임스는 뻔한 답을 내놓았어.

"오늘따라 어쩜 그렇게 솔직한 말만 잘해," 난 그렇게 비꼬듯이 대꾸했어. "네가 감시하는 그 '사람들'이 그럼 누군데?"

제임스는 어깨를 으쓱이며 대답했어. "가끔 릴리랑 리처드, 물론 좋은 의도로. 알버스도 전에 로즈랑 스코피어스 사이에 뭔가 있는게 아닐까 할 때 지도에서 둘이 같이 있는 걸 가끔 봤었어. 난 그 둘을 찾아볼 생각은 사실 못 했고. 대부분은 몰래 호그스미드나 부엌에 갈 때 다른 사람들한테 걸리지 않으려고 써."

"내가 어디에 있는지 알아내려고 쓴 적도 있어? 오늘 말고도?"

제임스가 다른 대답을 하기 전에 얼굴 표정이 먼저 살짝 이상해졌어. 오, 멀린.

"어... 네가 조나단이랑 사귈 때 몇 번만. 그 때 난 너무 질투가 나서... 그냥 네가 좀..."

조나단이랑 사귈 때? 어우, 어색해 죽겠어. 차라리 묻지 말걸.

"멀린, 제임스," 난 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었어. "네가 그렇게까지 오지랖 넓은 인간일 줄은 몰랐는데. 대체 감시할 게 뭐가 있다고 그랬어?"

조나단이나 난 사귀었다고는 해도 보는 사람이 다 지루할 정도였잖아, 저번에 리처드랑 가레스가 한 말에 따르면. 나도 당사자긴 하지만 그 말에는 정말 진심으로 동의한단 말야. 둘이 만나면 거의 항상 도서관에서 공부를 하는 것 밖에 하는 일이 없었으니까, 다 그린 그림이 마를 때까지 기다리는 것도 그보단 재밌었을 걸.

제임스는 그래도 그런 짓을 했다는 게 부끄러워하는 것 같긴 하더라. "너희 그 둘 관계가 얼마나 진지한 건지 알아봐야겠다고 생각했으니까... 변명하자면 그래, 할 말도 없긴 하지만."

그래도 난 여전히 이해가 안 가는데. 말이 된다고 생각해? "그 지도만 갖고 우리 관계가 진지한 건지 아닌지를 어떻게 알아?"

그 말이 나가자마자 제임스는 두 귀를 새빨갛게 물들였어. "그 놈이랑 단 둘이 붙어 있는 시간이 얼마나 되는지."

"얼마나 되긴, 한 번도 없었을 텐데." 난 낮은 목소리로 그 점을 짚어냈어. "둘만 똑 따로 있었던 시간이래봤자 잠깐 공부하다가 스트레칭이나 하러 복도를 걸을 때뿐이었잖아. 공부도 사실 크리스틴이나 키에런이랑 항상 함께였고."

"더 있어," 제임스는 그 말을 꺼내야 할 지 망설이는 듯 하더니 결국 말을 시작했어. "너한테 거짓말 하고 싶지 않아. 우리 사이에 비밀 같은 건 없었으면 좋겠으니까. 그래도 이 말은 절대 아무한테도 얘기하면 안 돼, 알았어?"

"더 있다고?"

"얘기하면 안 돼?" 제임스는 다시 내게 답을 재촉했어.

난 무거운 한숨과 함께 대답을 했어. "알았어."

어떻게 그보다 더한 게 있다는 거지? 마법에 걸린 호그와트 지도보다 더한 게 있단 말이야? 나한테 해야겠다는 다른 얘기는 대체 얼마나 어마어마한 거야?

"투명망토도 있어. 아니, 정확히는 내가 가졌다기보다, 알버스나 릴리도 같이 쓰긴 하지만, 어쨌든."

어머, 어마어마하긴 하네. 포터 남매들한테 투명망토라는 게 있다니. 오 그래, 그리 놀랄 일도...

아니긴, 놀랄 일이잖아!

"뭐... 뭐? 어떻게? 진짜 희귀한 거잖아, 비싼 건 말할 것도 없고-"

"우리 아빠 이야긴 알 거 아냐? 아빠가 갖고 있던 투명 망토 있잖아. 대대로 전해지는 가보라던."

난 두 눈을 꿈벅이면서 제임스를 멍하니 쳐다봤어. 오늘만 해도 벌써 몇 번째인지 모르겠는데. "그 전설을 네가 이어나가는 거야? 너한테 해리 포터의 투명 망토가 있다고? 네 방에? 진짜?"

"어, 뭐, 그렇지." 제임스는 재밌다는 듯 내 얼굴을 보고 고개를 끄덕였어.

"너한테 투명 망토가 있다고," 난 바보같이 그 말을 다시 중얼거렸어. 멀린, 내 남자친구가 해리 포터의 투명 망토를 갖고 있대! 볼이라도 꼬집어봐야 할까 봐. 잠깐 환각에 빠져서 환청을 듣고 있는 걸지도 몰라.

제임스는 어색한 자세로 허리를 쭉 피며 말을 이었어. "그래, 음, 알버스랑 둘이 아빠한테서 슬쩍해 왔어, 그 망토랑 지도 말야. 물론 아빠도 다 알지. 아빠는 자기가 학교다닐 때 론 삼촌이나 헤르미온느 숙모랑 다녔던 것처럼 우리도 무슨 모험 같은 걸 즐겼으면 했던 모양이야. 아빠가 숨겨야겠다고 작정만 하면 그런 마법쯤이야 못 쓰는 사람도 아닐 거고. 그리고 릴리가 호그와트를 졸업하면 다시 아빠한테 돌려드릴 생각이었어. 그래도, 아까도 말했지만, 이건 절대 비밀이야. 사람들이 알았다가는 무슨 일을 당할 지 모르니까."

그러다 순간 머릿속에서 그런 생각이 딱 들었어. 애초에 왜 제임스가 투명망토 얘길 같이 꺼냈는지 말야.

"너, 그 망토로 나랑 조나단을 몰래 봤던 거지?" 난 그 생각을 하고 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 다그치듯이 물었어.

제임스는 아니란 답을 내놓지 않았어. "들어 봐, 나도 내가 잘못했다는 건 안다고. 응? 이제는 너한테 전부 솔직하게 털어놓고 싶었어."

"잘못했다고?" 난 제임스에게 그렇게 소리를 지르는 것밖에 생각나는 답이 없었어. "그래, 잘못한 건 알아?"

"네가 그 놈이랑 헤어지고 나서는 한 번도 그런 짓 안 했어. 그리고 딱 몇 번뿐이었어. 그것도 대부분 도서관이나 복도가 전부였고. 몇 번은 내가 한 짓도 아냐, 프레드나 알버스였지."

"오, 그래, 그거 참 다행인데." 난 그렇게 비꼬듯이 대꾸를 했어.

대체 무슨 생각으로 그런 짓을 한 거야? 아니지, 생각을 안 했으니까 그런 짓을 했겠지. 그게 문제인 거 아니겠어? 복도에서... 도서관에서... 프레드랑 알버스도...

"그래서 조나단이 나한테 헤어지잔 말을 했다는 걸 프레드가 알고 있었구나." 그렇게 내뱉은 내 말은 제임스한테 하는 말이라기보다 혼잣말에 가까웠어. "애초에 거기에 죽치고 앉아 있었던 거지, 망토를 뒤집어쓰고. 그치?" 난 멀쩡한 오른손으로 제임스의 가슴팍을 쿡 찌르며 답을 요구했어.

"맞아." 라고 제임스는 짧은 한 마디를 답으로 내놓았어.

"고맙네, 솔직하게 말해 줘서." 난 그렇게 가시돋힌 말을 내뱉어놓고는 제임스를 밀어버리고 복도를 걷기 시작했어. 머릿속은 온통 부끄러운 생각 때문에 복잡했어. 제임스, 프레드, 어쩌면 알버스까지, 내가 조나단과 키스하고 있던 걸 다 봤다는 말 아냐. 오, 멀린... 창 밖으로 뛰어내리고 싶은 마음이 이렇게까지 간절해지는 건 처음인걸. 소차가 아빠 얘길 떠들어댈 때보다 더 큰 충격이야.

"에바, 미안해!" 제임스가 뒤에서 날 소리쳐 불렀어.

난 걸어가던 걸음을 멈추고 뒤를 돌다가 달려오던 제임스에게 부딪힐 뻔했어. 난 제임스에게서 조금 거리를 두고 몇 발자국 물러나와 말을 시작했어.

"미안하다고?" 그렇게 말하는 내 목소리가 복도에 조용히 울렸어. "네가 한 짓, 그거 사생활 침해야. 그것도 몇 번씩이나! 내가 살다살다 이렇게 창피하고 부끄러운 건 또 처음이라고!"

"창피해할 거 없어, 아까도 말했지만 그 뒤로는 안 했고, 앞으로도 절대 안 할거니까, 응?" 제임스는 그런 약속을 답으로 내놓았어.

"그래, 제임스. 앞으로는 제발 그럴 일 없었으면 좋겠다, 응?" 난 딱딱한 목소리로 그 말을 남겨 놓고 홱 뒤를 돌아 복도를 달려갔어.

제임스는 그런 날 뒤따라오지 않았어. 그게 웬일로 이상하단 생각이 드는 것도 무리가 아니었을 텐데. 평소같으면 따라오지 말라고 해도 끈질기게 따라올 인간이잖아. 근데 당시의 난 머리는 머리대로 복잡하고 부끄러운데다 손목은 또 손목대로 아파서 다른 생각을 할 수가 없었어.

병동으로 가는 모퉁이를 돌다가는 또 리라 리날디와 부딪힐 뻔했어. 그 얼굴을 보자마자 난 눈살을 찌푸렸지.

그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀 주장을 다치게 하다니. 애초에 리라 리날디의 계획이었겠지. 혹시 주장이란 자리에 타격이 가거나 징계를 받을 지 모르니 자기가 직접 나서진 않아. 그런 일을 대신 처리해 줄 친구들을 부려먹는 거지.

"많이 안 좋아 보이네, 우드." 리날디는 내 손목을 가리켜 턱짓을 해 보이며 그렇게 말했어. "어머, 참 안 됐어. 리드 추격꾼이 부상을 입었는데 이제 그리핀도르 팀은 어떡한대?"

"손목 한번 삔 것 갖고 우리가 우승컵을 못 탈줄 알아?" 난 가소롭다는 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "이 정도는 괜찮아, 래번클로를 이기는 것쯤이야 일도 아니지."

그래, 좀 과장된 말이긴 해. 솔직히 말을 하는 나도 확신이 서질 않았으니까. 그래도 거기 가만히 서서 리날디한테 가만히 당하고만 있을 수는 없잖아.

"보면 알겠지," 리날디는 차가운 목소리로 짤막하게 대꾸했어.

"길 막지 말고 비켜." 난 다시 그렇게 대꾸했어.

"정말 놀리기 좋은 사람이라니까," 리날디는 그러면서 깔깔 웃더니 검은 머리카락을 날리며 유유히 걸어갔어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"오, 우드, 이번엔 또 무슨 일이지?" 가 병동에 들어오던 날 맞아주는 폼프리 부인의 인사였어.

난 오른쪽 손목을 들어보였어. "넘어지면서 손목을 삐었어요." 라고 설명을 덧붙이면서.

그게 못마땅했는지 혀를 쯧쯧쯧 차면서 폼프리 부인은 날 침대로 데리고 가더니 차가운 두 손에 내 손목을 잡고 언제나 그렇듯이 장황한 연설을 늘어놓았어.

"안녕," 그 때 누군가 옆에서 내게 말을 거는 거야.

소리가 난 쪽으로 홱 고개를 돌려 보니 내 또래 정도 돼 보이는 남자애 하나가 침대에 앉은 채 날 보고 있었어. 손에는 빈 병을 들고 있었고.

"어... 그래," 난 그렇게 대답을 하고, 폼프리 부인이 내 손목을 이리저리 꺾어 보자 아파서 얼굴을 찌푸렸어.

"자, 이 약을 먹으면 될 거다." 폼프리 부인은 내 옆에 앉은 남자애가 든 것과 비슷하게 생긴 약병을 하나 주면서 말했어. "근육을 풀어 주는 약이야. 진통제 같은 걸 좀 찾아보고 다시 오마." 그러고는 서랍을 열어 뒤적거리기 시작했어.

"나 누군지 모르지?" 남자애는 다 안다는 미소를 짓고 다시 물었어.

난 그 남자애를 빤히 쳐다봤어. 길지도 짧지도 않게 자란 붉은 끼가 도는 금발 머리카락에 밝은 벽안을 가진 아이였어. 창백하리만치 새하얀 피부에 코와 볼 쪽에는 옅은 주근깨가 박혀 있었고. 교복을 보니 기숙사는 후플푸프인 것 같더라. 왠지모르게 익숙한 얼굴이긴 했는데, 그렇다고 같이 듣는 수업이 있었던 것 같지도 않아.

"음, 미안해."

"루이 위즐리야." 남자애는 아까보다도 더 큰 미소를 지으며 말했어. "우리 사촌이랑 사귀고 있다고 하던데."

"아, 미안해!" 난 남자친구의 가족도 한눈에 알아보지 못하고 있었다는 게 부끄럽고 미안해서 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. 멀린, 오늘이 무슨 날인가?

"괜찮아, 괜찮아." 루이는 그렇게 가볍게 대답했어. "많이 들어서 알고 있었거든, 주변 상황을 눈치 못 채는 걸로 유명하다는 거."

오, 다행이라고 해야 할까, 그렇다고 내 마음이 편해지는 건 아니지만.

"제임스나 프레드가 그래?" 난 그렇게 다시 물었어.

루이는 작은 미소로 대답했어. "그 둘만 아니라, 다들. 최소한 그리핀도르 애들은 다들."

다들 어쩜 그렇게 오지랖이 넓을까.

"우리 가족 중 그리핀도르 사람들이 좀 그만할 때를 잘 모르고 선을 넘는 경향이 있지," 루이는 다시 입을 열었어. "세상 일이 자기 마음대로 안 풀리는 것도 싫어하고 말야.

난 순간 궁금하단 생각이 들어 루이를 빤히 쳐다봤어. "그러니까, 너희 가족 중에서 남 인생에 간섭하려고 날뛰지 않는 그런 얌전한 사람도 있다는 말을 하고 싶은 거야?"

루이는 그 말을 듣더니 고개가 꺾일 정도로 크게 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "상상이 잘 안 가긴 하지? 난 다른 가족들이 하도 열심히 선동을 하길래 몇 번 동참한 것밖에 없어, 사실 나도 괜히 궁금했던 건 맞지만."

"맞아, 무시하기 힘들지," 난 그러면서 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "그렇게 끈질긴 사람들도 없을 걸."

"우드," 곧 폼프리 부인이 내 쪽으로 다가오며 날 불렀어. 그러고는 이미 내게 익숙한 묽은 연보라색 약이 든 작은 병을 내게 건네줬어. "마셔라. 또 그렇게 다쳐서 왔으니 아마 약은 잘 들을 거다. 정말 위험한 경기야, 퀴디치는. 아이들이 그러고 논다는 게 난 정말 이해가 안 가는구나."

"짠," 루이는 내가 약병 뚜껑을 열자 건배라도 하려는 듯 그런 말을 건넸어.

"응," 난 그렇게 대답하며 약병을 루이가 들고 있던 병에 살짝 부딪힌 다음 병 안의 진통제를 단번에 들이켰어. 내가 이걸 한두 번 먹어본 게 아니라 아는데, 쓰다고 조금씩 먹는 것보단 한 모금에 그냥 넘기는 편이 약 맛이 덜 남으니까 나아. 정말 많은 약들을 먹어 봤지만 치료 목적의 약은 하나같이 맛이 좋은 게 없다니까.

폼프리 부인은 내 손목에 부목을 대고 거즈를 싸서 손목을 똑바로 편 다음 가볍게 발열 마법을 걸어 근육을 풀어줬어. 그리고 손목이랑 손가락 스트레칭을 자주 해 주라는 말과 함께 아픈 게 너무 오래 간다 싶으면 다시 찾아오라고도 했어.

그리고 그 뒤로 상투적인 말들을 줄줄이 늘어놓았는데, 벌써 몇 번째 듣는 건지 몰라도 아주 외울 지경이야. 한참이 지나고서야 날 보내주더라고. "됐다, 이제 가 봐도 좋아. 그리고 제발 몸조심 좀 해라. 자, 그럼 위즐리, 아까 그 약이 효과가 있는지 한번 보자."

"만나서 좋았어, 에바. 계속 기대했거든." 루이는 병동 침대에서 일어나는 날 보고 그렇게 말했어.

"나도, 반가웠어." 난 작은 미소와 함께 대답을 했어. "나중에 봐, 다음엔 꼭 내가 먼저 알아볼게."

루이는 그 말에 다시 웃기 시작하더니 폼프리 부인이 지팡이로 귀를 쿡 찌르자 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. "그래, 믿어 볼게."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"에바!" 릴리가 뭐가 그리 급한지 초상화 구멍을 열고 들어오는 날 보더니 그렇게 소리를 지르며 달려왔어. 폼프리 부인이 필요 이상으로 말이 길어진 바람에 많이 늦긴 했지만, 무슨 일이래? 릴리랑 크리스틴 둘이서 초상화 구멍 바로 옆에 초조하게 서 있던데, 날 기다리고 있었나 봐.

"나는 안 믿어." 크리스틴은 딱딱하게 굳은 목소리로 말했어. "에바가 그럴 리가."

"대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거야, 응?" 릴리는 불안한 목소리를 내며 그렇게 물었어.

그냥 손목 조금 다친 것 뿐인데. 별 일 아니잖아?

난 거즈가 칭칭 감긴 오른쪽 손목으로 손짓을 해 보였어. "손목을 좀 다친 것뿐이야. 내일이면 괜찮아질 거래."

크리스틴은 대체 무슨 말을 하는 거냐는 눈빛으로 날 쳐다봤어. "아니, 그거 말고... 내 말은... 제임스 말야, 무슨 일이길래 그랬어?"

"그냥 잠깐 말싸움... 근데 너희가 어떻게 알았어?"

크리스틴이랑 릴리는 서로 의미심장한 눈길을 주고받았어. 내 앞에서 다른 사람 둘이 저런 표정을 짓는 일이 이 정도면 질릴 지경인걸.

"에바," 릴리는 머뭇거리며 다시 입을 열었어. "큰오빠는 언니가 헤어지자고 하고 갔다고 그러던데..."

난 그 자리에 그대로 얼어붙어서 아무 말도 못 하고 릴리를 빤히 쳐다보며 눈을 꿈벅이기만 했어. 용이 당장 날아와서 불을 뿜어대도 한 발자국도 움직일 수 없을 것만 같았어. "뭐?"

"난 안 믿는다니까." 크리스틴은 아까와 같은 말을 반복했어. "네가 그럴 리가. 네가 어떻게... 절대 그럴 리 없잖아. 응?"

"나-난, 그냥 잠깐 속이 상한 거지, 헤어지자고는 안 했어," 난 무슨 말을 해야 할 지 몰라 그렇게 말을 더듬거렸어. 대체 무슨 말 때문에 제임스가 그런 생각을 한 거지?

"아까 삽심 분 전쯤에 오빠가 휴게실에 왔었어," 릴리는 진지해진 얼굴로 설명을 시작했어. "그런 표정을 짓는 건 정말 처음 봤다구... 무슨 일이냐고 물어보니까 오빠 말이 자기는 세상에 둘도 없는 얼간이고 언니가 헤어지자고 했다고, 자기는 그렇게 차여도 싼 인간이라고."

"그래서 어디로 갔어?" 난 나까지 정신을 놓아 버릴 지도 모르겠단 생각이 들 정도로 충격에 빠져서 그렇게 물었어. 당장 제임스를 찾아야겠단 생각뿐이었어. 찾아서 설명을 해야겠다고.

크리스틴은 남학생 기숙사 계단 쪽으로 고개를 까닥였어. "지금은 자기 방에 있어. 크리스토퍼랑 프레드가 뒤따라갔고."

난 당장 계단을 뛰어올라갔어. 그리고 7학년 남학생 방문을 열기 전에 잠깐 문앞에 서서 무슨 소리가 나는지 들어보려고 했어. 낮은 소리로 속삭이는 소리가 들리더라.

그리고 난 손을 뻗어 문고리를 돌려 문을 열려고 했어. 그러자 안에서 새어나오던 목소리가 툭 끊기는거야.

"여긴 왜 왔어?"

문고리를 열고 뒤를 돌아보니 알버스가 내 바로 뒤에 서 있더라. 딱딱하게 굳어버린 표정에 밝은 녹안은 차갑게 얼어 있었어. 자기 부엉이를 죽여버린 사람을 노려보듯이 날 그렇게 노려보면서.

"알버스, 나 제임스랑-" 난 그렇게 말을 하려고 했는데, 바로 그 때 기숙사 방문이 홱 열리면서 크리스토퍼랑 프레드가 튀어나와 내 앞에 서서 문을 가로막았어. 크리스토퍼는 문에 아예 침묵 마법을 걸어 두더라, 내가 여기 왔다는 걸 제임스한테는 비밀로 하려고 그랬겠지.

"제임스한테 할 얘기 있어." 난 최대한 차분한 목소리를 유지하면서 말했어.

"제임스는 너한테 할 얘기 없어." 프레드가 그런 대꾸를 내놓았어. 다른 때 나를 대하던, 장난기 넘치고 밝은 그런 목소리와 전혀 다르게 살짝 무섭기까지 한 어조로 말야.

"네가 뭘 알아-" 난 어떻게든 설명해보려고 입을 열었어. 쟤네 입장에선 내가 그리 좋게 보이지만도 않겠지만, 그래도 나한테 해명할 기회조차 안 주는 건 너무한 거 아냐?

그러건말건 프레드는 여전히 꿈쩍도 안 했어. "널 그렇게 좋아하던 사람을 뻥 차 버렸다. 끝. 내가 더 알아야 할 게 있나, 에바? 꺼져, 당장."

"나, 헤어지잔 말 안 했어!"

그 자리에 있던 남자애들 세 명이 놀란 토끼눈을 하고 날 쳐다봤어. 그러더니 자기들끼리 눈빛을 주고받고, 다시 날 돌아봤지. 그 사이에 난 어떻게든 문 쪽으로 지나가보려 했는데, 크리스토퍼가 다시 길을 막았어.

"야," 난 결국 목소리에서 분노나 패닉을 숨기지 못하고 말을 내뱉었어. "난 제임스한테 헤어지잔 말 하지도 않았고 대체 어디서 제임스가 그런 생각을 하게 된 건지도 모르겠다고! 그러니까 이 얘길 해야 한단 말야."

"헤어지잔 말을 한 게 아니라고?" 프레드는 내 말을 그대로 읊었어. "그럼 제임스는 왜 네가 헤어지자고 했다고 그러냐?"

"내가 어떻게 알아!" 난 진심으로 그렇게 소리를 지르며 대답했어. "좀 화가 난 건 맞아, 그래도 헤어지자고 한 건 아니라고, 그럴 작정도 아니었고."

그래도 남자애들 셋은 꿈쩍도 하지 않았어.

난 손목밴드에 끼워 뒀던 지팡이를 끄집어냈어. "프레데릭 조지 위즐리, 알버스 세베루스 포터, 크리스토퍼 프랭크 롱바텀, 당장 비켜. 주문 맞기 싫으면."

그 셋이 마음만 먹으면 나 하나 막는 것쯤이야 일도 아니란 건 그 셋도 알고 나도 알고 있었어. 애초에 저쪽은 세 명이고 난 한 명인 데다 알버스는 6학년 결투 챔피언이었으니까. 그런데도 슬쩍 물러선 걸 보니, 내 목소리나 표정이나 여튼 뭔가에 그래도 마음을 돌린 모양이더라.

난 그대로 문을 열고 남학생 방에 발을 들여놓았어. 문은 작게 달칵 소리를 내며 다시 닫혔어. 처음 왔을 때 모습 그대로인 방이었지만 지금은 널브러진 양말도 너저분한 침대도 내 눈에 들어오지 않아. 제임스 생각밖에 할 수가 없었으니까.

제임스는 손으로 머리를 쥐어뜯다시피 하며 고개를 처박은 채 자기 침대에 들어가 있었어. 내가 방에 들어왔을 때나 자기 쪽으로 다가왔을 때나 제임스는 고개 한번 들어 보지 않더라. 눈까지 꼭 감고 있었으니, 방문을 열고 들어온 게 프레드나 크리스토퍼가 아니라 나라는 것도 모르는 걸까.

"제임스."

자기를 부르는 내 목소리에 제임스는 홱 고개를 들었어. 릴리가 했던 말이 진짜였어. 그런 얼굴을 한 제임스는 정말 처음 봤다구. 평소보다 훨씬 더 짙어진 두 눈에 분노와 고통 뭐 그런 감정이 몰아치고 있는 그런 얼굴이었어. 물론 일부러는 아니었더라도, 내가 제임스를 저렇게 만든 장본인이라고 생각하니 마음이 너무 아픈 거야.

"에바." 조용히 내 이름을 부르는 목소리가 잔뜩 갈라져 있었어.

"난 헤어지자 없어." 나는 내 진심을 그대로 담아 그 말부터 했어. "그 때 당장은 너무 창피하기도 했고 또 손목까지 다친 게 아팠을 뿐이야. 내가 무슨 말을 했는지는 모르겠지만... 네가 받아들인 그런 뜻이 절대 아니었다고."

제임스는 두 눈을 가늘게 떨다가, 천천히 다시 입을 열었어. "앞으로 널 몰래 따라다니는 짓은 절대 안 할 거라고 했는데, 네가 앞으로는 제발 그럴 일 없었으면 좋겠다고 말했던 게... 전부 다 끝났다는 줄 알고, 이제 나랑은 볼일 없다는 줄 알고..."

"난 그냥 사생활을 침해받았다는 생각에 너무 화도 나고 창피했을 뿐이야." 나는 계속 설명을 이어나갔어. "그래도 너랑 헤어져야겠다는 생각은 아니었어. 내가 너한테 그렇게 심한 말을 했는데도 넌 헤어지자는 말을 안 했잖아. 그런데 그냥 몇 번 몰래 따라다닌 것 가지고 내가 헤어지자고 할 줄 알았어?"

"그 때 네 표정을 네가 못 봐서 그래." 제임스는 아주 옅은 미소를 지었어. "최대한 순화해서 표현해도 '화났다' 정도."

"야, 당연히 화났지! 그보다도 창피한 마음이 더 크긴 했지만. 네가... 나랑 조나단을... 그렇게..."

어우. 생각도 하기 싫어.

제임스는 느릿느릿 고개를 가로저었어. "그건 딱 한 번이었어. 더 이상은 내가 못 보겠더라고. 잘못했다간 당장 달려가서 그랜트를 한 대 때려버리고 싶었으니까. 애초에 뭐 별로 볼 것도 없었고." 제임스는 마지막 말을 하며 장난스런 미소를 지었어.

"훔쳐보는 짓만 다시는 하지 마." 나는 단호한 목소리로, 하지만 주장 목소리는 아닌 그런 목소리로 말했어. "내가 어딨는지 찾아보려고 지도를 쓰는 것까지는 뭐라고 안 하는데, 망토를 써서 날 몰래 지켜보는 건 안 돼."

제임스는 고개를 끄덕이고는 한 손을 뻗어 내 머리카락 가닥을 빙빙 꼬고 놀았어. "안 해. 약속할게. 이제 다시는 그런 멍청한 짓 안 해, 널 놓쳐버리는 그런 멍청한 짓 절대로 안 해."

나는 그런 제임스에게 작은 미소를 지었어. "음, 잘됐네. 항상 이상하게 매고 다니는 넥타이랑 이상한 파이 취향만 빼면, 나도 네가 좋아. 그나저나 이제 우리 사이에 진짜 비밀은 없는 거지?"

"딱 하나 있긴 해." 제임스는 사실을 털어놓았어. "사실 비밀이라고 할 만한 것도 아니지만, 너한테 말해주고 싶으니까."

오, 그게 뭐든 일단은 나한테 말하는 게 물론 좋겠지. 오늘 무슨 일이 있었는지를 생각하면 말야.

"알버스랑 내가 너한테 부탁해서 리처드랑 릴리 관계를 좀 알아봐달라고 했던 일 기억 나? 사실 그 전에 알버스가 록산느랑 릴리, 로즈를 만나서 먼저 그 계획을 세웠었어. 릴리가 누굴 좋아하는지 알아보자, 는 건 부수적인 목적이었다고. 그 모임의 진짜 목적은 네가 날 좋아하는 게 맞는지 알아보자는 거였어. 물론 난 몰랐지, 자세한 얘기는 아무것도 못 들었으니까. 내가 들은 건 포기하지 말라는 말뿐이었어."

그 말을 듣는데 왜 생각만큼 놀랍지 않지? 나야 전혀 감을 잡지 못하고 어쩔 줄 모르고 있었지만 크리스틴이라면 아마 그 계획을 진즉에 알아차렸을 거야. 그리고 모임의 목적이 결국은 내가 제임스를 좋아하는지 아닌지 알아내려는 거였다고 해도, 릴리랑 리처드 사이나 로즈랑 스코피어스 관계에 대해서도 알게 됐잖아? 꽤 의미 있는 시간이었다고 생각하는데.

나는 두 눈을 굴리면서 소리내어 웃었어. "네 가족들 참견은 어떻게 항상 이렇게 놀라운지 몰라. 이쯤 되면 익숙해질 법도 한데, 왜인지는 몰라도 그냥 계속 놀라게 돼."

제임스의 시선이 잠시 내 입술로 갔다가, 다시 얼굴로 돌아왔어. 그리고 몸을 숙여 가까이 다가와 자기 입술을 내게 맞추고 강하게 누르기 시작했어. 나도 따라서 열렬한 키스로 대답하며, 내가 이만큼 너를 좋아하고 아낀다고 말해 주고 싶었어.

"있지, 네가 진짜 나랑 헤어질 작정이었으면 난 너랑 싸웠을 거야." 제임스는 잠시 입술을 떼고 그런 말을 하고는 목선을 따라 키스를 이어갔어. 동시에 두 손으로 날 안고 부드럽게 돌려 눕혀, 난 그대로 제임스의 베개를 베고 누운 자세가 됐어.

"정말?" 그 말에 나는 속이 화끈 달아오르는 기분이 들었어.

"정말." 제임스는 확신에 찬 답을 내놓았어.

나는 슬쩍 제임스의 가슴팍을 밀어 내게 닿아 있던 입술을 떼어냈어. 그리고 다시 두 손을 목에 두르며 몸을 숙이고 깊게 입을 맞추었어. 아, 제임스의 키스는 정말 환상적이고 또 열정적이야.

"오늘 여기서 자고 갈래?" 제임스는 내게서 입술을 떼지도 않고 속삭이듯이 물었어.

나는 잽싸게 그 품에서 떨어져 나와 제임스의 두 눈을 빤히 쳐다봤어. 그렇다고 뭔가 특별한 게 보이지는 않았지만.

" _그런_ 거 말고," 제임스는 장난스레 입꼬리를 올리며 방금 했던 말을 정정했어. "진짜 잠만 자는 거 말야. 코도 골고, 이도 갈고, 이불도 뺏고."

나는 표정을 찌푸렸어. 난 자면서 코를 골거나 이를 갈지는 않는다구. 이불을 뺏어가는 건, 음, 그럴 수도 있겠지. 나야 모를 일이지만.

"난 코 안 골거든!" 난 우선 그 점부터 짚었어. "그랬으면 크리스틴이 말을 해줬겠지."

"그래도 이불은 잘 뺏어갈 것 같은데. 넌 딱 보면 그렇게 생겼어."

"이것도 어떻게 보면 외박일 텐데." 나는 얼굴을 새빨갛게 물들이며 말했어. "물론 별일은 없겠지만, 다른 사람들이 보기엔 그렇게 보일 거 아냐. 또 우리 관계 때문에 이상한 소문이 도는 일은 피하고 싶지 않아?"

"로즈랑 스코피어스 쪽으로 관심이 좀 덜 쏠린다면야."

나는 두 눈동자를 데굴데굴 굴렸어. "무슨 그런 이유가 다 있어."

제임스는 방금 전보다도 더 입꼬리를 올렸어. "아침에는 투명망토를 빌려줄게."

그 말에 난 숨이 멎는 줄 알았어. "그걸 나한테 빌려주겠다고? 해리 포터의 투명망토를?"

제임스는 평소처럼 두 눈을 굴렸어. "그 수식어 좀 안 붙이면 안 되냐? 그냥 투명망토라고!"

"그래, 투명망토지. 네 아빠, 다른 말로 해리 포터가 가진." 나는 싱긋 웃으며 대꾸했어.

"넌 가끔 보면 웃길 때가 있어." 말은 그렇게 하면서도 제임스의 입가에는 미소가 있었어.

"어쨌든 알았어, 여기 있다 갈래." 난 제임스의 제안을 받기로 했어.

"야, 내가 말할 때는 망설이는 눈치더니, 투명망토라니까 단번에 승낙이야?" 제임스는 고개를 가로저으며 빙그레 입꼬리를 올렸어. "기분 나빠도 되는 거지?"

그리고 잠시 우리 둘은 서로를 빤히 쳐다보기만 하며 침묵 속에 잠겼어. 왜인지는 모르겠지만 갑자기 바짝 긴장이 됐어.

"잘 때 입을만한 옷이라도 빌려줄까?"

그 말에 내 심장은 전보다도 더 빠르게 뛰기 시작했어. 잘 때 입을만한 옷을 빌린다고? 제임스의 옷을 빌린다고? 사실 내가 아직 운동복 차림이었던 건 맞지만...

나는 주저하다 고개를 끄덕였어. "그래야 할 것 같은데."

제임스는 자리에서 일어나 자기 옷장 문을 열었어. 그리고 잠시 옷장을 뒤적이더니 살짝 바랜 티셔츠 하나랑 운동복 반바지를 꺼내줬어.

그리고 그 옷을 내게 건네줬어. "미안, 아마 조금 크긴 할 거야. 그래도 반바지는 마법으로 조금 줄일 수 있어. 옷은 화장실에서 갈아입고 와. 난 여기서 갈아입을게."

난 화장실에 들어가 문을 잠그자마자 입고 있던 옷들을 벗어던졌어. 운동하다가 다친 뒤로 바로 병동에 갔다가 그대로 바로 제임스한테 달려오느라 옷을 못 갈아입고 있었거든.

제임스가 준 옷을 자세히 보니 상당히 낡은 홀리헤드 하피스 티셔츠였어. 색이 바래서 옅어진 연두빛 면이 부드럽더라, 제임스 냄새도 나고. 아주 잠깐, 그대로 얼굴을 묻고 숨을 들이쉬기도 했어.

"잘 어울리네." 제임스는 화장실 문을 열고 나온 날 보고 씩 웃으며 말했어. 자기 침대 옆에 서 있던 제임스는 파란 잠옷바지에 밝은 오렌지색 처들리 캐논 티셔츠를 입고 있었어. 론 삼촌이라는 사람이 제임스한테 준 캐논 굿즈가 생각보다 많은 모양이야.

"돌려줘야한다는 걸 까먹어버리면 어떡해?" 난 제임스를 놀리며 말했어.

제임스는 눈살을 찌푸렸어. "안 돼. 그거, 편해서 내가 좋아하는 옷이라고."

"생각해볼게."

그 말에 제임스는 불만스런 표정을 짓긴 했지만, 그러면서도 침대의 이불을 들어 내가 들어갈 자리를 만들어줬어. 옆으로 돌아누워 서로를 바라본 자세에서 제임스는 한 팔로 내 허리를 감싸안았어.

"그나저나, 대체 캐논 셔츠가 몇 벌이나 있는 거야?" 난 그것부터 물었어.

제임스는 싱긋 미소를 지었어. "엄청 많이. 론 삼촌은 내가 하피스를 응원한다는 걸 알면서도 계속 셔츠를 준다니까."

"베개 느낌 좋다." 난 좀 더 편한 자세로 누우려고 몸을 움직이며 중얼거렸어.

"좀 더 부드럽고 푹신하도록 마법을 걸어 놨거든." 제임스는 하품을 하며 대답했어.

"천재적이네."

"프레드 아이디어야."

"맞다, 프레드!" 난 바로 홱 몸을 일으키면서 소리쳤어. "멀린, 프레드랑, 알버스, 크리스토퍼도..."

그러고보니 그 셋을 문 밖에 세워 두고 왔잖아, 어떻게 까먹을 수가 있지? 지금까지 계속 우리 얘길 들었을 텐데. 난 당장 이불을 끌어다 얼굴을 덮어버리고 싶었어.

"아까 옷 갈아입을 때 다른 데로 보냈어." 제임스는 그렇게 말했어. "잠깐 둘이서 얘길 하고 싶다고, 돌아갈 땐 투명망토를 빌려 줄 생각이라고."

난 두 손에 이불을 꼭 쥔 채로 눈을 감았어. "오, 멀린. 프레드가 뭐라고 안 해?"

제임스는 뭐라고 답을 해야할지 감이 안 잡히는 듯 잠시 말을 멈췄다가, 다시 시작했어. "빈정거리던데. 내 넥타이 하나를 빌려도 되겠냐고."

나는 두 눈을 데굴데굴 굴렸어. "한 대 때려주고 싶네. 닥치라는 말 정도는 했겠지?"

"걱정할 거 없어, 내가 다 잘 설명했으니까." 제임스는 작은 미소를 짓고 대답을 하고는, 크게 하품을 했어.

우리 둘은 다시 자리에 누워, 방금처럼 서로를 마주본 상태에서 제임스는 팔로 내 허리를 안고 나는 머리를 제임스의 가슴팍에 기댄 자세로 누웠어. 내게 가깝게 닿아 있는 제임스에게서 전해지는 온기에, 침대와 베개의 부드러운 질감에, 그리고 하루동안 너무 많은 일에 신경을 쓴 일 때문에 잠이 오는 건 금방이었어. 나는 그대로 제임스의 품속에 몸을 웅크리고 잠에 빠져들었어.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

오른쪽, 다시 왼쪽, 고개를 돌려보고 주변에 아무도 없는 걸 확인한 나는 제임스의 투명망토를 팔에 조심스레 걸쳐 놓고 조심스레 7학년 여학생 기숙사 방문을 열었어. 퀴디치 락커룸 샤워실 문 같지 않아서 끼익 소리도 없었어. 내게는 정말 다행이었지.

이른 아침에 방으로 돌아왔을 때는 멀린께 감사하게도 록산느랑 소차 그리고 겜마까지 모두 쿨쿨 자고 있었어. 크리스틴만이 자기 소파에 기대어 앉아 변신술 교과서를 읽고 있었어. 내가 방으로 들어오자 크리스틴은 슬쩍 고개를 들었어.

"그러니까..." 크리스틴은 목소릴 낮춰 말했어. "내가 다른 생각을 하는 건 아니지만... 이게..."

일단 옷은 남학생 방에서 원래 내가 입었던 옷으로 갈아입고 나온 상황이었어. 그 방에 내가 들어온 걸 모르는 남자애들도 있었다는 걸 생각하면 위험하긴 했지, 그래도 제임스의 옷을 입고 내 방에 들어오고 싶지는 않았어. 어제 입었던 옷을 그대로 입고 나타나는 것보다 그게 더 위험할 거 아냐?

"아무 일도 없었어!" 난 목소릴 낮춰 소리쳤어. 그리고 크리스틴의 침대로 걸어가면서 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 빠르게 머플리아토 주문을 걸었어.

"아무 일도 없었어." 난 좀 더 대놓고 말을 할 수 있게 되자마자 그 말을 다시 반복했어.

"다른 애들이 아직 안 일어난 게 다행이야. 록산느라면 널 보자마자 이상한 결론을 내 버렸을 거고, 다른 둘도 다르지 않겠지만, 소차가 그런 생각을 했다가는..." 크리스틴은 뒷말을 생략하고 어깨를 으쓱였어.

나는 신경질적으로 머리카락을 쓸었어. 소차라면 대체 생각이라는 걸 하긴 했는지도 의심스러울 정도로 이상한 결론을 냈을 거야.

"멀린, 하룻밤만에 임신 루머까지 떠돌았을지도 몰라." 크리스틴은 잠시 말을 멈췄다가 다시 문장을 이었어. "아니지, 하룻밤도 길다. 그런 소문이라면 성 전체에 쫙 퍼지기까진 아침 시간 정도면 충분하지."

"그게 무슨... 그 방에는 제임스 말고도 네 명이 더 있었어, 그 중 둘은 나랑도 친하고. 그런데 내가 그 방에서 – 어우, 아니다. 아냐. 말 안 할래."

크리스틴은 미소를 짓고 고개를 끄덕였어. "이해해."

"그리고 또..." 난 어색하게 말을 시작해 놓긴 했지만, 그 뒷말을 잇고 싶지는 않았어.

"알아, 에바." 크리스틴은 평소처럼 날 부드럽게 달래는 목소리로 말했어.

"그리고 소차 얘기가 나왔으니까," 난 그렇게 말했어. 그리고 내려놨던 지팡이를 다시 들고 소차의 침대에 걸어둔 침묵 마법을 해제했어. 그러자마자 방 안에는 시끄럽게 코를 고는 소리가 꽉 찼지.

어우, 저 시끄러운 소리가 들리는 침대 밖으로는 절대 나가고 싶지 않은데.

"어쨌든 그래서 너랑 제임스 사이는 문제 없는 거지?" 크리스틴이 읽고 있던 책에 책갈피를 꽂으며 물었어.

"응," 난 대답했어. "문제 없어." 그 지도나 망토 얘기를 크리스틴한테 털어놓을 수는 없어서, 난 다른 말을 이었어. "그냥 잠깐 오해가 있었던 거야. 같은 말을 두고 다르게 알아들어서 그랬는데, 대화로 잘 풀었어."

"다행이다." 크리스틴은 정말 기쁜 목소리로 말했어. "너희 둘, 정말 잘 어울리거든."

"크리스틴," 나는 이 말을 해도 될지 망설이다 결국 목소릴 냈어.

"응?"

"키에런이 너한테 사랑한다는 말을 하기 전에, 사랑에 빠지는 기분이라거나 하는 말도 했었어? 아니면 네가 했거나?"

크리스틴은 고개를 가로저었어. "아니. 서로 사랑에 빠진다는 생각은 물론 들었지만, 그걸 입 밖으로 말한 적은 없어, 사랑한다는 말이 처음이었지. 그렇긴 해도 내가 정말 키에런을 사랑하는구나, 하는 생각을 하기 전에 분명 사랑에 빠진다는 기분을 느끼긴 했어."

"그건 어떻게 알았어?"

"내가 사랑에 빠졌다는 걸?" 크리스틴은 부드러운 미소를 지었어. "뭐랄까, 그냥... 상대를 알아가고, 믿게 되고, 우리가 커플이라는 생각을 하면서 좋아하는 마음이 계속 커지고 강해진다고 해야 하나. 모르겠어, 에바. 설명하기 어려워."

나는 잠시 입을 꾹 닫고 생각하다가, 계속 마음에 담아둔 질문을 했어. "내가 사랑에 빠진 것 같아? 네가 볼 때?"

크리스틴은 무슨 말을 해야 할지 생각하는 듯 잠시 입을 닫았다가, 말을 시작했어. "갑자기 어떤 감정을 느껴 보려고 애쓸 필요는 없어, 에바. 제임스가 그런 말을 했다고 해서 너도 꼭 같은 마음이어야 한다는 법은 없잖아. 다른 사람에게 그런 말을 들었을 때 그 대답이 반드시 같은 말이 아니라도 괜찮아, 알지? 제임스라도 네가 지금 당장보다도 정말 그런 기분이 들었을 때 말해주기를 바랄 거야. 그 때까지는... 누군가 네 덕분에 사랑에 빠진다는 것도 좋은 일이지."

"어제 아침에 그런 걱정이 되더라," 난 그런 마음을 터놓았어. "내가 사랑에 빠지는 기분을 느끼지 못하고 있어서, 언제쯤 난 내가 사랑에 빠졌다고 확신할 수 있을까, 그런 말을 할 준비가 될까, 하는 게 아니라... 손목도 다치고 싸우기도 하고 우리가 서로한테 했던 말들이... 사실 지금은 그렇게 크게 걱정되지는 않아. 제임스처럼 멋있는 사람이 내게 사랑에 빠졌다는 건, 잘된 일이잖아, 그치?"

크리스틴은 크게 미소를 지었어. "맞아, 잘된 일이야. 그냥 사랑에 빠진 제임스와 함께하는 그 기분을, 순간을 즐기고 다른 건 아무것도 걱정하지 마."

"사랑에 빠졌다는 건 어떻게 알아? 바보같은 질문인 건 알지만, 전혀 감이 안 와서..."

크리스틴은 작게 웃음소리를 냈어. "다들 똑같아. 어떻게 될까, 언제쯤이면 될까, 그런 걱정은 할 필요 없어. 그냥 네가 해온 방식 그대로 지내, 상대가 주는 사랑을 마음껏 받아. 그러다 보면 알게 될 거야."

"너한테 물어보길 잘했어, 항상 너무 좋은 말만 해준다니까." 난 크리스틴에게 말했어. "상담료 같은 거라도 주고 싶은데."

"너도 내가 키에런이랑 처음 사귀기 시작했을 때 내 얘기를 다 들어줬잖아." 크리스틴은 그 점을 짚었어. "그리고 내가 시험 성적이나 N.E.W.T. 시험 때문에 흥분했을 땐 네가 항상 날 달래줬고."

나는 살짝 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. "넌 시험 걱정같은 건 할 필요 없다니까. 누구보다도 잘 할 거면서. 네가 성적 상위 몇 퍼센트 안에 드 실력이 있고 노력이 있으니까 그런 거잖아. 너무 긴장하지 마."

"그 얘기가 나오니 말인데, 아침 먹고 나서 변신술 공부를 좀 해야 돼. 마법약 작문 숙제도 산더미처럼 있고."

나는 불만스런 소리를 입 밖으로 내뱉고 폴짝 뛰어 내 침대로 돌아와 베개에 얼굴을 묻었어. "난 싫어, 안 할래."

"빨리 샤워하고 옷 갈아입어, 그래야 숙제도 최대한 빨리 시작할 거 아냐."

나는 대답 대신 다시 볼멘소리를 했어.

"계속 거기 있을 거야? 다른 애들이 일어나면 왜 어제 입었던 옷을 그대로 입고 있냐고 할 텐데?"

나는 당장 얼굴을 덮었던 베개를 던져버리고 침대에서 튀어나왔어. "10분 안에 준비 끝낼게."

다른 애들이 질문을 쏟아내기 시작하면 답도 없을 거야. 특히 소차는 말야. 그만한 악몽도 또 없을 거라구.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

이 28편이랑 함께보면 좋은 편: 챕터20. 전혀 예상치 못한 & 챕터22. 맞아떨어진 퍼즐

아그리고 개인적인얘기하나하자면 제가 후세대아이들 중 가장 정을 붙인 아이가 루이인데 게임온에 귀엽게나와줘서 기뻐요(

다음챕터에서는 드디어 그리핀도르와 래번클로의 경기가 치러집니당!두구두구


	30. Chapter 29: 퀴디치 결승전

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

29\. 퀴디치 결승전

 _"북적이는 길가의 외침에도 아닌,_

 _관중들의 함성과 환호에도 아닌,_

 _바로 자기 자신에게, 승패는 그 안에 있다."_

 _-헨리 워드워스 롱펠로_

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"좋은 아침," 그렇게 말하며 나타난 제임스는 씩 미소를 지으며 아침 식사가 펼쳐진 테이블로 다가와 내 옆자리에 앉았어.

"아침부터 뭐가 좋아서 그렇게 웃고 있어?" 난 의심스런 마음에 그렇게 물었어.

"그냥, 내가 맞았어."

뭐가 맞았단 말이야?

"맞았다고? 언제는 네가 맞는 말을 하긴 했어?"

제임스는 내게 가까이 기대는 듯 하더니 내 귀에 대고 속삭였어. "너, 잘 때 이불 뺏어가더라."

난 나도 모르게 입을 떡 벌렸어. "안 뺏었어!"

"난 가서 키에런이랑 마법 숙제 얘기나 해 봐야겠다," 크리스틴은 그렇게 말하면서 자리에서 일어났어. 그러더니 내게 다 알겠다는 표정을 지어 보이고는 래번클로 테이블로 걸어가는 거야.

난 주변에서 누가 듣지 않는지 한번 둘러본 다음 목소릴 낮춰 말했어. "누가 누구 얘길 하는 거야, 이불 뺏어간 건 너거든?"

그 말에 제임스의 표정이 웃기게 변했어. "뭐?"

"그래, 누가 이불을 돌돌 말고 계신 덕분에 새벽 세 시에 추워서 깼다고. 얼어 죽는 줄 알았는데."

"야," 제임스는 다시 반격을 했어. "그 전에 내가 두 시에 깼을 때 네가 이불을 다 갖고 갔으니까 그렇지!"

"그럼 그 말은... 이불을 뺏은 건 우리 둘 다라는 거네?" 난 그 말을 하면서 나도 모르게 풉 웃음을 터뜨렸어.

그 뒤로 다른 말을 하려고 했지만, 부엉이들이 날아오기 시작하면서 끊겨버렸어. 내 옆으로 사뿐히 내려앉은 와플은 내 접시에 들고 온 봉투를 슬쩍 내려놓았어. 옆을 보니 제임스 앞으로도 편지가 한 통 왔더라.

처음엔 혹시 트리스탄이 보낸 편지가 아닐까 생각했는데, 편지 겉봉에 쓰인 글씨는 엄마의 필체였어. 난 봉투를 집어들고 조심스레 겉봉을 뜯었어.

 _사랑하는 에바,_

 _네 오빠와 만나 얘기를 했다니 다행이구나. 지금까지 벌어진 일들이 네게는 특히 더 힘들다는 것 알아. 트리스탄은 저녁시간에 와서 네 아빠와 얘길 나누고 갔어. 솔직히 말하면 엄마는 애초에 이런 일이 없었으면 좋았겠다는 마음이지만, 이미 벌어진 일이니 잘 헤쳐나가야 하지 않겠니. 트리스탄에게 들었는데 리처드와 가레스는 아직도 형에게 한 마디를 안 한다더구나. 네가 쌍둥이들에게 다른 말을 해 보지 않겠니? 동생들이 자길 일부러 피한다는 게 트리스탄에게는 큰 상처가 됐을 거야. 엄마도 내 아들들이 서로 말을 안 하고 산다니 마음이 아파서 그래._

 _네가 집으로 돌아오면 이 얘길 다시 하겠지만 꼭 당부하고 싶은 말이 있어. N.E.W.T. 공부 열심히 하고 최선을 다하길 바란다. N.E.W.T.의 N.E가 기절 직전(Nastily Exhausting)이라고 불리는 데는 이유가 있겠지만 공부를 하면서도 밥 잘 먹고 잠 잘 자면서 하렴. 알겠지만 결승전에는 리그팀 스카우터도 있을 거고 퀴디치 기자들도 있을 테니 건강해보여야 하지 않겠니._

 _사랑을 담아, 엄마가._

그리고 그 밑에 아빠의 손글씨로 추신이 붙어 있었어.

 _P.S. 에바, 토네이도즈에는 계약할 생각이라도 했다간 집에서 쫓겨날 줄 알아라. 어딜 가도 좋아, 토네이도즈만 아니라면 말이다. 팔꿈치는 꼭 안쪽으로 붙이고 있거라._

"좋은 아침,"

편지를 읽다 고개를 들어 보니 어느새 프레드가 건너편 의자에 와 앉아있었어. 난 편지를 다시 접어서 봉투에 다시 넣어 놓고 봉투는 가방에 슬쩍 넣었어. 옆에 앉은 제임스도 편지를 똑같이 넣었고.

프레드는 텅 빈 자기 접시를 내려다보더니 다시 고개를 들어 머뭇거리는 눈치로 날 빤히 쳐다봤어. 옆에서 제임스가 흠흠 헛기침을 하고는 프레드를 째릿 노려봤어.

"아, 에바, 그, 어제 일은..." 프레드는 기어들어가는 목소리로 말을 시작했어. "그, 아니, 미안하게 됐어. 제임스는 나한테 그냥 사촌인 것도 아니고 가장 친한 인간이니까... 제임스를 지켜주고 싶었어, 이해하지?"

난 고개를 끄덕였어. 당연히 잘 알지. 나라도 크리스틴이 키에런한테 그런 말을 듣고 왔다면 똑같이 행동했을 거야. 좋은 말은 빈말로라도 할 수가 없었겠지.

"됐어, 프레드, 괜찮아." 나는 솔직하게 대답했어. "제임스에게 좋은 친구라면 그렇게 하는 게 맞았을 테니까, 알아."

"그래, 에바 루이즈," 프레드는 다시 씩 미소를 지었어. "난 널 믿어, 제임스에게 상처 주는 일 없을 거라고."

"그래, 고마워." 나는 요거트를 떠 담으면서 그렇게 말했어.

프레드는 자길 노려보던 제임스를 마주 노려보면서 갈색 두 눈을 반짝반짝 빛냈어. "그리고 너도, 에바한테 상처줄 일은 이제 없겠다고 해도 되겠다. 네가 에바를 그렇게까지 사랑한다니, 또 어제는 그런 일도 있었고-"

제임스는 소세지 한 줄을 프레드에게 던져 정확히 코끝을 맞췄어. "네가 알 바 아니잖아, 소문제조기 새끼야."

프레드는 한 손으로 자기 코를 쥐어잡았어. "맛있는 소세지를 그렇게 낭비하면 쓰나. 아, 그리고 넥타이 빌려준 건 고마워. 문고리한테 둘러놓으니 잘 어울리더라."

이번에는 내가 식탁에 있던 걸 프레드에게 집어던졌어.

"야, 왜 그래!" 프레드는 자기 쪽으로 바나나가 날아오자 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. "너희가 몇 시간동안이나 내내 알아서 한 침대 안에 붙어있었는데, 내가 그걸 알고도 안 놀리고 가만히 있을 줄 알았어? 이런 일대의 기회를 놓칠 수 있나!"

"해 봐, 그럼." 난 이를 악물고 그렇게 대꾸했어.

그 때 크리스토퍼가 잔뜩 불만스런 표정을 하고 프레드의 옆자리로 다가왔어. "너라면 날 기다려줄 줄 알았는데." 라고 아침식사를 쓱 훑으며 프레드에게 투덜거리면서.

그 말에 프레드의 얼굴에는 화색이 돌았어. "기다리다가 수잔나가 자기 친구들이랑 휴게실 밖으로 나가는 게 보이길래, 따라나왔는데."

"수잔나 피터스 말야?" 난 소름끼치는 기분에 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. "너 정말 걔를 스토킹할 작정이야?"

프레드의 표정은 전보다도 더 밝아졌어. "스토킹이라니, 아냐!" 라고 나름대로 변명을 늘어놓으면서. "그냥 수잔나가 아무것도 아닌 데 열받는 경향이 있는 거지, 장난치는거야, 장난."

"그 말, 내가 어디서 들은 적이 있는 것 같다?" 제임스가 반어적인 톤으로 그렇게 물었어.

"그러네, 나도 자주 들은 것 같은데." 크리스토퍼도 씩 미소를 지었어. "네가 그럴 때 '눈이 빛나기도' 해?"

그 말에 프레드는 깔깔 웃음을 터뜨리더니 머핀을 크게 한 입 베어물었어.

잠깐... 뭐?

"'눈이 빛나냐'고? 멀린, 지금 셋이서 대체 무슨 얘길 하고 있는 거야?" 난 결국 그런 질문을 입 밖으로 냈어.

그 말에 프레드는 머핀이 가득 든 입으로 웅얼거리며 대답했어. "애아 마 아애어?"

"조용히 해라," 제임스는 포크로 프레드를 쿡 가리키면서 경고하듯이 말했어.

"해석 좀 해줄래?" 난 프레드의 말뜻을 알아듣지 못해서 크리스토퍼에게 그렇게 물었어.

크리스토퍼는 웃음을 터뜨리더니 말했어. "프레드가 뭐라고 한 거냐면, '쟤가 말 안 했어?'"

그게 뭔가 나랑 관련이 있다는 말일까? 아니었으면 좋겠는데 말야. 그나저나 이 정도면 크리스토퍼는 인어의 말도 알아들을 수 있을 것 같은데.

프레드는 입에 있던 머핀을 다 삼키고 다시 말했어. "제임스 말야, 제임스가 그 말을 너한테 안 해 줬냐고."

"조용히 하라고 했다." 제임스는 이를 꽉 악물면서 다시 경고를 했어.

나는 자리를 고치고 앉아서 제임스를 돌아보고는 두 눈을 빤히 쳐다봤어. "뭘 안 말해줬다는 거야? 우리 사이에 비밀은 이제 없는 줄 알았는데?"

내 눈을 마주친 제임스는 양쪽 귀를 새빨갛게 물들였어. "네가 화를 낼 때면 네 눈이 빛난다고, 그리고 다른 때보다 더 밝아 보인다고."

잠깐... 뭐라고?

"그 말은 즉, 네 눈이 빛나는 걸 제임스가 좋아한다는 거지." 프레드는 장난끼가 가득한 목소리로 그렇게 다시 해석을 해 줬어. "반짝거리는 네 눈을 보고 싶어서 너한테 괜히 시비를 걸었다는 뜻도 되고."

나는 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "정말이야? 그 이유 때문에 나랑 자꾸 말싸움을 했던 거야? 내 눈이 빛나는 걸 보려고?"

"어... 그렇지." 제임스의 두 귀는 빨개지다못해 떠오르는 아침해처럼 붉었어. "솔직히 작년까지는 아니었지만, 음... 그래."

그렇다면 그 말은, 제임스가 종종 내게 말싸움 한번 하고 싶다는 표정을 지어 보일 때마다 내 눈이 빛나는 걸 보고 싶었다는 뜻도 되는 걸까? 눈이 빛난다는 말뜻 자체가 무슨 말인지 잘 모르겠긴 하지만, 그래도... 그 이유 때문에 일부러 싸움을 걸었다고? 뭐 그딴 논리가 다 있어?!

"넌 진짜 못말리는 인간이야,"

"솔직히 네 눈이 빛나도록 예쁘긴 하잖아. '황홀'하다고." 제임스는 씩 미소를 지으며 그렇게 대꾸했어.

"방금 그 형용사는 어젯밤 일을 말하는 건가?" 프레드가 옆에서 그렇게 끼어들었어.

그 답으로 제임스는 프레드 쪽으로 계란을 던졌어.

"야, 나한테 이러면 안 될 텐데," 프레드는 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. "자꾸 그러면 지금 네가 매고 있는 그 넥타이, 크리스토퍼가 매 준 거라고 에바한테 일러버린다."

크리스토퍼랑 난 동시에 웃음을 터뜨렸어. 제임스는 표정변화도 미동도 없이 프레드에게 또 다른 계란을 던졌고.

"아, 에바." 크리스토퍼가 갑자기 날 돌아보며 말했어. "어제는 미안했어. 제임스 생각을 하다 보니까 친구라면 그렇게 하는 게 맞겠다 싶어서."

"알아, 괜찮아." 나는 그렇게 대답했어. "너라면 당연히 그럴 거라고 생각했어."

"그래도 두 사람이 잘 해결했다니 다행이야, 정말."

"고마워," 난 빙그레 미소를 지었어.

"그래, 해결. 아주 잘." 옆에서 프레드가 다시 비꼬는 투의 목소릴 냈어.

"프레드?" 난 다시 프레드의 이름을 불렀지. "내가 사람 얼굴에 주먹을 날린 경력도 있는 건 알지?"

"아, 알았어, 알았다고!" 프레드는 두 손을 들고 항복 표시를 했어. "이제 더는 안 놀릴게, 약속."

"좋아." 난 고개를 끄덕이며 말했어.

"단, 이번만."

"우리 아무 일도 없었다니까!" 난 다시 그렇게 소리를 질렀어.

"네가 자꾸 그러면 내가 또 놀리고 싶어지잖아," 프레드는 크게 미소를 지었어. "그렇게 재밌는 반응을 보이니까."

"그냥 좀 가라, 프레드." 제임스도 싸우기 싫다는 투로 경고하듯이 다시 말했어. "이제는 재미도 없어. 에바 놀리지 말고 빨리 가."

엄, 난 처음부터 재미라고는 모르겠던데.

"그러지 뭐." 프레드는 연극이라도 하듯이 깊은 한숨을 쉬었어.

나는 그래도 프레드를 노려보는 시선을 지우지 않았어.

"약속한다니까," 프레드는 내게 그렇게 말했어. 그리고 잠시 말을 멈추더니 다시 말했어. "미안해."

"이쯤이면 또 누가 프레드한테 뭘 하나 던져줘야 하는데," 크리스토퍼가 짤막하게 말했어.

"야, 너는 좀-" 이라고 프레드가 다른 말을 시작했지만, 얼굴 쪽으로 날아온 바나나에 맞아 그대로 입을 닫아야 했지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"좋아, 선수들," 나는 우리 팀 선수들 앞에 서서 공지를 시작했어. "래번클로와 경기가 있기까지 딱 일주일이 남았어. 다른 것보다 가장 먼저, 너희 중 그 누구도 혼자 돌아다니지 않았으면 좋겠어. 어딜 가든 누군가와 함께 무리로 다니도록 해. 더 이상 사고나 부상이 나면 곤란하니까."

"리날디가 누나한테 자기 친구를 붙여 놨을 줄이야," 니코가 중얼거리듯이 말했어. "그러는 인간이 어디가 스포츠맨이야!"

"스포츠'우먼'이라고 해 줄래?" 자라가 그런 니코의 말을 고쳐줬어.

"그쪽이 우승컵을 타는 데 우리가 방해가 되니까," 난 니코에게 그렇게 대답을 해 줬어. "리날디는 그렇게 따분한 방법밖에 쓸 줄 모르는 거지. 그 말은 즉, 너희도 리라 리날디랑 괜히 엮이지 마, 알았어?"

"그게 리날디 짓이라는 걸 보여주는 증거라도 있으면 좋을 텐데," 자라는 팔짱을 낀 채 분노에 찬 목소리로 중얼거렸어. "언니가 전에 했던 것처럼 이번엔 내가 주먹이라도 날려 주고 싶다고."

그런 생각을 하는 자라에게 뭐라고 하진 못하겠어. 나도 리라 리날디에게 그리고 날 걸어 넘어뜨린 첼시 버넷에게 똑같은 짓으로 갚아주고 싶은 마음이었으니까. 하지만 나는 복수 같은 걸 즐기는 사람은 아니니까, 당장 경기를 앞둔 상황에서 그럴 수는 없지.

"경기 직전에 나머지 벌을 받는 선수가 나오면 안 되지." 나는 그렇게 경고를 했어. "토요일 연습에는 전원이 동시에 의무 참석이야."

"슬리데린이랑 재경기라도 할 수 있으면 좋겠는데," 제임스가 잔뜩 무거워진 목소리로 그렇게 중얼거렸어.

제임스 기분이 어떨지는 나도 잘 알아. 나도 같은 마음이었으니까. 첫 경기에서 슬리데린에 진 뒤로 난 계속 그 점이 아쉽고 후회스러웠어. 리날디와 슬리데린 팀을 이겨볼 수 있는 기회가 더는 없다는 게 말야.

"알아," 내 그런 대답과 함께 다른 선수들도 동조의 의미로 고개를 끄덕였어. "나도 잘 알아. 하지만 퀴디치라는 게 그렇지가 않잖아. 기회는 딱 한 번뿐이지."

"안됐네," 니코가 그렇게 중얼거린 말에 브리는 고개를 끄덕였어.

"그럼 우리가 할 수 있는 건 슬리데린이 우승컵을 타지 못하도록 하는 거네." 릴리가 굳은 목소리로 말했어.

"정확해. 자, 이제부터 잘 들어." 나는 다시 선수들의 주의를 집중시켰어. "전에도 몇 번 했던 얘기지만 좀 더 자세히 얘기해 볼 거야. 래번클로 팀은 평소처럼 뛰어난 전략을 세워 오겠지. 존스, 데이비스, 챙 셋은 벌써 2년동안 함께 뛰고 있으니 팀워크도 잘 맞아. 서로 다른 사람이 어디로 움직일지 정확히 알아맞추는 선수들이니까 다들 그 셋을 잘 주시해야 해."

"데이비스는 보통 가운데 골대로 공을 던지던데," 리처드가 내놓은 대답이었어. "그리고 챙은 패스할 때 힘이 조금 약해."

"좋아, 정확히 봤어. 존스도 조심해야 해, 왼손잡이거든. 챙이 실력은 가장 떨어지긴 하지만 그렇다고 얕보면 안돼. 슬리데린이랑 경기할 때 챙이 하는 걸 봤을 테니 다들 알겠지만."

리처드는 힘주어 고개를 끄덕였어. "추격꾼 행동양식 적어뒀던 거 한번 더 보여줄 수 있어?" 라고 물으면서.

"좋아, 당연하지." 나는 우리 동생이 이렇게나 열심인 모습을 보인다는 데 절로 미소가 나오려는 걸 참았어. 내가 동생 하나는 참 잘 키운 것 같아. "저녁 먹고 나서 휴게실에 가 있을테니까 와."

"그리고 추격꾼들, 잘 들어. 래번클로 파수꾼인 메델레인 하퍼는 공을 던질 때 어깨를 못 쓰고 손목을 쓴단 말이야?" 나는 이전에 제임스가 해 줬던 말을 기억하고 말했어. 시야 끝으로 제임스가 다 안다는 듯 씩 미소를 짓고 있는 게 눈에 들어왔어.

"즉 공을 던지는 힘이 생각보다 약하다는 소리니까, 그걸 이용해서 우리 쪽으로 공격권을 돌릴 기회를 항상 살피고 있어야 해. 그 점만 빼면 하퍼는 타고난 실력의 파수꾼이야. 추격꾼이 슛 방향을 속이려는건지 아닌지 귀신같이 구분해내니까. 오늘 경기장에서 우린 그 점을 대비해서 연습할 거야."

"니코, 자라, 잘 들어." 나는 계속 말을 이었어. "왓슨은 올해 처음 팀에 들어왔지만 꽤 뛰어난 선수야. 하지만 내가 보니까 히긴스랑 팀워크는 잘 맞지가 않는 것 같아. 서로 자기가 더 잘 한다는 걸 보여주는 데만 급급한 것 같으니까 그 점을 이용할 수 있을 거야. 하지만 그것만 너무 믿으면 안 돼, 지난 경기 이후로 하퍼가 그 점을 지적했을 테니까."

"그럼 몰이꾼 쪽은 우리가 이긴 거네," 니코가 자랑스레 한 말이었어. "나랑 자라 누나 팀워크는 완벽하잖아. 우리 팀 에이스는 몰이꾼이라고."

자라는 옆에서 크게 미소를 지었어. "그럼, 우리 쪼꼬미 말이 다 맞지."

니코는 그런 자라에게 으르렁거리는 태세를 취했어. "그래도 올해는 5 밀리미터나 자랐거든!" 이라고 화 아닌 화를 내면서 말야. 그 뒤에서 제임스가 풉 하고 코웃음을 치는 소리가 났어. 니코는 홱 뒤를 돌아보고는 당장이라도 화를 낼 태세로 제임스를 노려봤지만 제임스의 웃음소리는 멈출 줄 몰랐어.

자라는 그런 니코의 머리를 한 손으로 쓰다듬었어. "네 키가 180이 넘어도 난 쪼꼬미라는 호칭을 계속 쓸 건데, 모르는 건 아니지?"

"니코, 그래도 넌 너대로 귀여운 매력이 있잖아." 브리가 웃으면서 건넨 말에 니코는 다시 활짝 웃음을 지었어.

"그럼, 그 팀워크 계속 맞춰보도록 하고, 뒤로 블러저를 때리는 연습도 계속 하도록 해." 나는 다시 퀴디치 얘기로 돌아와 몰이꾼들에게 그렇게 지시했어.

"그리고, 제임스, 물론 그린필드보다야 네가 실력은 훨씬 더 뛰어난 선수겠지만, 그래도 주시해야 해. 저번 경기에서 중심을 잃고 떨어지긴 했지만 그래도 스니치를 찾는 건 말포이보다도 더 빨랐던 선수니까. 네가 먼저 스니치를 발견해야겠지만 만에 하나 그린필드가 먼저 스니치를 찾게 되면, 막아. 무조건 막아. 니코랑 자라가 그 부분에서는 제임스를 도와줬으면 좋겠어. 지금까지 래번클로의 총점은 오백 점, 우리는 오백 팔십 점이야. 슬리데린은 네 번의 경기가 모두 끝났지만 총점은 천 점. 기숙사 리그에서 우승하려면 최소한 사백 삼십 점이 필요해. 제임스, 무슨 말인지 알지?"

제임스는 힘 있게 고개를 끄덕였어. "최소한 280점의 득점을 올리기 전까지는 스니치를 잡으면 안 된다."

"어려운 일인 거 알아, 알지만, 그래도 우리라면 할 수 있어." 나는 최대한 주장 목소리를 쥐어 짜내어 공지했어. "우리는 이 학교에서 가장 열심히 노력한 팀이야. 신체적 조건도 가장 우수한 팀이고, 가장 실력 있는 선수들만 모인 팀이야."

"마음가짐도 우리가 최고지," 릴리가 그런 말을 했어. "우리 선수들은 다들 퀴디치를 사랑하잖아. 능력을 최대한 끌어내기 위해 우리만큼 최선을 다하는 팀도 없고 말야. 그래서 우리 팀이 특별한 거야."

와우, 릴리 포터는 그냥 성격만 좋은 게 아니었나 봐. 우리 팀의 새 선수로 릴리를 뽑았던 내 안목은 역시 틀리지 않았어. 지금까지 릴리는 자신이 능력 있고 노력하는 선수라는 걸 매번 이렇게 보여주고 있었으니까.

"말 잘 했어!" 니코는 그렇게 소리를 질렀고, 그 옆에서 브리는 진심을 담아 박수를 쳤어. 제임스는 자랑스러워 죽겠다는 표정을 하고 릴리를 보고 있었는데 그런 제임스의 표정에 속이 다시 울렁거리는 기분이었어. 저번에 제임스가 그런 말을 한 적이 있잖아, 가끔 릴리를 보면 엄마가 겹쳐보인다고. 아마 지금도 같은 생각을 하고 있는 게 아닐까.

"그리고 또 있어, 우리가 특별한 팀인 이유." 이번엔 자라가 목소리를 높였어. "우리는 친구잖아. 무슨 말이냐, 래번클로 선수들은 서로 자기 실력 자랑하기 바쁘고, 슬리데린 선수들은 경기장 한가운데서 싸움판이나 벌인단 말이지. 그런 반면 우리는, 그리핀도르로서 긍지를 갖고 경기를 한다 이거야."

락커룸을 돌아보며 그 말을 듣는 내 표정은 분명 잔뜩 감동받아 어쩔 줄 모르고 있었을 거야.

이런 게 최고의 퀴디치 팀이라 할 만 하지.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"나 좋은 생각이 났어," 나는 잔뜩 지친 목소리로 깃펜을 내려놓으며 말했어. "지금부터 연습을 해서 양손잡이가 될 거야."

세 명이 동시에 무슨 말이냐는 표정으로 날 쳐다봤어. 크리스틴이랑 키에런은 얼굴을 살짝 찌푸리고 있었던 반면 제임스의 표정은 잔뜩 놀란 얼굴이었지.

"그 손목, 아직도 아프냐?" 제임스는 패닉이라고 표현해도 무리가 없을 정도로 놀란 목소리로 물었어.

"그냥 조금 찌릿한 정도," 나는 그런 제임스를 우선 달래보려고 그렇게 대답했어. 말은 괜찮다고 했지만 사실은 나도 조금 걱정이 되는 정도였어.

"연습을 너무 많이 한 거 아냐?" 크리스틴이 머뭇거리더니 그런 말을 꺼냈어.

나는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 대답했어. "연습에 '너무 많이'가 어딨어."

"어딨기는, 에바, 지금 네 상황이 딱 그거잖아." 키에런도 확신에 찬 목소리로 크리스틴을 거들었어.

"내일 연습은 쉬자, 에바." 제임스도 그런 말을 꺼냈어. "토요일 경기 전에 하루 정도는 선수 전원이 쉬는 것도 좋잖아."

방금 내가 제대로 들은 게 맞아? 제임스 포터가 '연습을 쉬자'는 말을 하다니? 그런 바보같은 말이 어딨어?

"방금 그 말, 농담이지?" 나는 제임스를 뚫어져라 쳐다보면서 그 얼굴 어딘가에 있을 장난스런 미소를 애타게 찾았어. 하지만 아무리 찾아도 그런 장난기는 없었지.

"농담이긴, 진심이야."

"그치만 경기장 사용 시간 예약해놓은 건 어떡하고!" 나는 제임스의 말에 당장이라도 화를 내고 싶어 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. "래번클로 팀한테 운동장을 넘겨줄 수는 없잖아!"

앞에서 키에런이 눈썹을 치켜올리는 반응으로 대답을 했어.

"기분 나쁘게 듣진 마, 키에런." 나는 그렇게 대꾸했어. "우린 이겨야 한다고."

키에런은 그 답으로 싱긋 미소를 짓더니 파란색과 갈색 줄무늬의 래번클로 넥타이를 바로잡았어. "거기에 대해선 할 말이 없네."

"평소같은 연습이 아니면 스트레칭이나 가벼운 기본훈련만 해도 되잖아," 나는 제임스에게 그렇게 말했어. "아니면 전략 회의를 하던가, 어쨌든 그 시간의 운동장은 우리 거야. 사용시간을 포기할 수는 없어, 제임스."

"네가 너무 격하게 운동을 하다가 다칠까봐 그렇지," 제임스는 그렇게 답을 했어. 그러고는 따뜻한 두 손을 뻗어 내 손목을 부드럽게 쥐었어. 그러고는 손목 여기저기를 마사지하듯이 꾹꾹 누르다 폈다 하는데 솔직히 감탄하고 싶었어. 전보다 훨씬 나아진 것 같더라구.

"안 다쳐." 나는 제임스에게 그렇게 단언을 했어.

그리고 N.E.W.T. 공부를 계속하고 있는데 갑자기 니코와 브리가 테이블로 급하게 달려왔어.

"리날디 친구 하나가 방금 계단에서 자라를 밀어버리려고 했어," 니코가 잔뜩 분노에 찬 목소리로 줄줄이 읊은 말이었어.

그 말에 난 다른 생각을 할 새도 없이 자리에서 벌떡 일어섰어. 옆에서 제임스도 똑같이 의자를 박차고 일어나있었고. "자라는 지금 어딨어?"

"롱바텀 교수님이랑 맥고나걸 교수님한테 갔어," 이번엔 브리가 대답을 했어. 그 사이 나는 브리나 니코나 열심히 뛰어온 것과 다르게 목소리가 차분하더라는 걸 알아채고 뿌듯했어. 연습 때마다 몇 바퀴씩 계속 달렸던 게 효과가 있나 봐.

"걱정할 건 없어, 자라는 롱바텀 교수님이 탑까지 데려다주겠다고 했으니까." 니코는 다시 그런 말을 내놓았어. "누나가 저번에 했던 말대로, 어딜 가든 짝지어서 다니고 있어."

"망할 슬리데린," 나는 그렇게 중얼거렸어. "망할 리날디," 라고 빠르게 말을 고쳐버리긴 했지만. 생각해보면 스코피어스나 다른 슬리데린 애들은 누굴 계단에서 밀어버리거나 하는 짓을 하지는 않으니까.

리날디의 그 추잡한 수법에 우리 팀이 말려들 수는 없어. 그리핀도르는 경기에서 이겨야만 해.

아니지,

그냥 이기는 것만이 문제가 아냐. 내게 있어 항상 퀴디치란 승패의 문제가 아니었어. 꼴보기 싫은 인간 하나 때문에 내 목표를 잃어버릴 수는 없지. 퀴디치는 내 능력을 전부 끌어내보이는 장이야. 리날디가 – 아니, 꼭 리날디가 아니더라도 누가 무슨 짓을 하든 내게 있어 그 점만은 변하지 않아.

우리 그리핀도르 팀은 최선을 다해 최고가 되기 위해 노력할 거야. 제임스가 이전에 했던 말대로, 경기에서 이기고 지는 건 우리 팀이니까.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

 _사랑하는 에바_ _,_

 _올 한해 내내 네가 정말 자랑스러웠다_ _._ _평소 네가 하던 대로 최선을 다해 경기를 즐기렴_ _._ _엄마 아빠도 관중석에서 우리 추격꾼과 파수꾼을 응원하고 있을게_ _._

 _사랑을 담아_ _,_

 _엄마 아빠가_

 _P.S._ _팔꿈치는 안쪽으로 꼭 붙이고 있어야 한다_ _!_

경기 당일 아침 하늘은 잿빛에 우중충하고 구름이 자욱했어. 오후에는 꼭 비가 오리라는 것처럼 언뜻 비 냄새도 났고 말야. 대연회장 천장을 올려다보니 절로 얼굴이 찌푸려졌어. 호그와트에서 치르는 마지막 경기인데 날씨가 이 모양이라니.

"긴장 풀어, 언니." 릴리가 내 옆자리로 슬쩍 다가오며 날 달랬어. "이것보다 더 우중충한 날씨에도 계속 연습을 했잖아. 비가 폭포처럼 퍼부어댈 때도 우리는 하늘을 날았다구. 경기중에 비가 내리더라도 그렇게 나쁘진 않을 거야. 이렇게 됐으니 좋은 점도 있지, 햇빛 때문에 눈부실 일이 없으니까."

시야 끝으로 그런 릴리를 보며 옅은 미소를 짓고 애정이 담긴 시선을 보내는 리처드가 눈에 들어왔어. 이유는 모르겠지만 그 모습에 마음이 좀 가라앉는 것 같더라.

나는 답으로 고개를 끄덕였어. 릴리 말이 맞아. 맞는 말이지. 다만 빗속에서 제임스가 시야 확보를 할 수 있을 지가 걱정이 됐어. 해가 쨍하게 맑은 날씨에도 찾기 힘든 게 스니치인데, 하물며 비가 내린다면...

"알아." 나는 작은 미소를 지으며 대답을 했어. "고마워."

"수색꾼은 나잖아," 제임스가 옆에서 그런 말을 했어. "날씨는 내가 걱정할 문제라고."

나는 그런 제임스를 조금이라도 안심시키려고 손을 꼭 잡았어. "너라면 스니치를 잡을 수 있어. 이 학교 최고의 수색꾼이니까."

"웬일이야, 평소에는 내 실력을 한참 과소평가하면서?"

"오늘은 경기날이잖아. 달라야지." 나는 미동도 없이 간결하게 대꾸했어.

제임스의 입가가 꿈틀거리는 걸 보니 미소를 감추려고 안간힘을 쓰는 것 같아.

"오, 뭐하러 참고 그래, 웃고 싶으면 웃어. 안 그래도 얼굴에 쓰여 있으니까." 나는 눈을 빙글 굴리면서 그렇게 말했어. 그리고 다들 아침은 제대로 챙겨 먹고 있는지 확인할 생각으로 다른 선수들 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸어.

"그러지 말고, 뭐라도 먹어." 니코가 브리에게 그런 말을 하고 있었어. 포크로 스크램블 에그를 찍어서 브리 코앞에 갖다 대고 흔들면서 그러고 있더라.

브리는 고개를 홱 젖히면서 코를 움켜쥐었어. "그거 당장 치워. 난 계란 싫어한단 말야, 벌써부터 좀 아픈 것 같다고."

"그래도 굶으면 안 되지," 나는 단호한 목소리로 브리를 달랬어. 내 팀 선수가 공복으로 힘도 없이 경기에 나가도록 둘 수는 없잖아?

"그러는 언니도 음식은 하나도 안 건드렸으면서," 옆에서 릴리가 작게 웃으며 중얼거렸어.

"너도 마찬가지잖아, 릴리." 나는 그렇게 받아쳤어. "다들 빨리 뭐라도 들어. 이제 10분밖에 안 남았어."

10분, 경기장 락커룸으로 가야 하는 시간까지 딱 10분밖에 안 남았다니. 멀린, 시간이 언제 이렇게 빠르게 갔지?

정확히 25분 뒤, 나는 다시 락커룸에 모인 선수들 앞에서 공지를 할 준비를 하고 있었어. 방금 전까지 역력했던 긴장한 표정은 어느 정도 풀어진 게 다행이야. 이젠 선수들 한명 한명이 자신감에 찬 얼굴을 하고 있었어. 거울을 보진 않았지만 나도 같은 얼굴이었을 거야.

내가 그리핀도르 팀의 주장으로서 선수들 앞에 서는 것도 이번이 마지막이야. 어젯밤에 난 이미 선수들 사기를 북돋아주려면 무슨 말을 해야겠다고 다 고민을 해 뒀어. 그런데 막상 이렇게 선수들 앞에 서 있게 되니, 어제 준비했던 장황한 문구를 늘어놓기가 싫은 거 있지. 그 말들이 너무 진부해보여서 난 다른 말을 하려고 열심히 머리를 굴려야 했어.

"좋아, 선수들..." 나는 최대한 권위적인 주장 목소리를 끌어내어 말을 시작했어. "이제 때가 됐어. 우리가 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀으로서 다 같이 뛰는 경기는 이번이 마지막일 거야. 다 동안 열심히 노력해줘서 고맙고, 수고 많았어. 우리 팀은 시작부터 좋았어, 학기 내내 실력을 키워서 여기까지 온 거야. 내가 이런 팀의 주장이라는 게 자랑스러워. 이제 나가자. 나가서 그리핀도르의 우승을 위해, 우리의 우승을 위해 날아보자. 우리가 할 수 있는 플레이를 보여주는 거야, 결과가 어떻게 되든 오늘의 경기를 회상하면서 뿌듯하고 자랑스럽고 후회 없다는 생각을 할 수 있도록."

"주장을 위해, 최선을 다할게," 니코가 굳은 목소리로 말했어.

"나만 얘기하자는 게 아니야," 나는 니코에게 그렇게 대답했어. "우리는 한 팀이니까. 우리 모두를 위해, 우리 모두가 최선을 다해야지."

"그리핀도르를 위하여-!" 릴리가 두 눈을 반짝 빛내며 구호를 선창했어.

"그리핀도르, 그리핀도르, 그리핀도르, 그리핀도르!" 그리고 선수들이 따라 박수소리까지 섞어 가며 그렇게 구호를 외쳐 댔어.

아름다운 광경이야, 그렇지 않아? 퀴디치 팀 선수들이 하나가 되어 무슨 일이 일어나든 받아들이고 이겨낼 준비가 되어 있다는 게 말야.

"그리핀도르의 퀴디치를 위하여!" 나는 목소리에온 힘을 실어서 소리를 질렀어.

그러고 나갈 준비를 하며 손목 스트랩을 감고 있는데 내 옆으로 제임스가 다가왔어.

"네게 이렇게 제대로 반해버리는 건 또 처음인 것 같은데," 라고 목소리를 잔뜩 낮추어 말을 하면서.

문간에 서 있던 리처드가 얼굴에 옅은 홍조를 띠더니 순식간에 밖으로 뛰어나갔어. 일부러 웃으려고 한 건 아니었지만, 웃음이 절로 나오더라.

"그 말은, 나 괜찮았어?" 나는 입술을 살짝 깨물며 그렇게 물었어. 방금 그 말은 사실 준비했던 걸 아예 즉석에서 뒤엎은 말이었잖아.

제임스는 날 향해 작은 미소를 지어 보이더니 한 손을 뻗어 올려 묶은 내 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸기 시작했어. "괜찮은 정도가 아니지, 감동이었어. 스카우터들도 네가 공을 안을 때 팔꿈치를 안으로 못 넣고 있는 것만 눈치 못 채면 선발전 제안은 해볼 수도 있겠다 싶었을 정도로?"

"무슨 말을 하는 거야, 멍청아." 난 웃으면서 제임스를 그렇게 놀려 놓고는 몸을 숙여 제임스에게 입을 맞췄어. "너야말로, 네가 너무 자만이 심한 인간이라는 것만 안 들키면 선발전 제의 편지 하나 정도는 올 지도 모르겠네."

"그게 놀림이든 싸움이든 연애질이든 그만하고 나와," 자라가 작은 미소를 짓고 우릴 돌아보며 말했어.

오, 맞아. 제임스랑 내가 사귀는 것 때문에 우리 팀 활동에 지장이 있으면 안 되지.

"넌 사람 관심을 이상한 데로 돌리는 재주가 있더라," 나는 손가락으로 제임스의 얼굴을 콕 가리키며 말했어.

그 답으로 제임스는 내게 윙크를 날려보냈어. "그렇긴 하지?"

"그런 말은 나중에 하지 그래," 리처드가 짜증이 났는지 부끄러웠는지 아니면 둘 다인지 툴툴거렸어.

"래번클로 선수들을 소개합니다!" 라고 경기장 밖에서 중계자가 소리를 질렀어. "하퍼, 그린필드, 존스, 데이비스, 챙, 히긴스, 마지막으로 왓슨!"

래번클로 팀 선수들이 파란색과 갈색의 유니폼을 입고 단번에 하늘로 날아올랐어. 관중석에서 래번클로 깃발이 흔들리는 모습과 래번클로 응원석의 함성소리도 들렸어.

"게임 시작," 나는 빗자루를 꼭 잡으며 혼잣말하듯이 중얼거렸어. 빗자루에 올라탄 그대로 우리는 차가운 잿빛의 하늘로 박차고 날아올랐어. 그리고 그리핀도르 스탠드에서 커다란 응원의 함성이 터져나왔어.

"이번에는, 그리핀도르! 우드, 포터, 마틴, 토마스, 펠프스, 우드, 포터!"

선수들이 각자 제 위치에서 날아다니는 사이 중계자는 경기 설명을 이어나갔어. "오늘 경기를 치르게 될 두 팀은 서로에게 아주 막강한 상대인데요, 그리핀도르의 우드와 래번클로의 하퍼는 모두 올 한해 동안 전례없는 노력으로 팀을 이끌어 왔습니다. 따라서 오늘, 이 경기장에서는 그 어느때보다도 훌륭한 경기가 펼쳐지리라 기대합니다!"

오늘따라 관중석의 사람들의 유난히 시끄럽고 들뜬 것 같아. 흐린 날씨도 구름낀 하늘도 퀴디치를 향한 학생들의 열정은 가라앉히지 못한 모양이야. 다들 자리에서 일어나기까지 한 상태로 배너와 깃발을 크게 흔들어대고 있던걸.

관중들 사이에 리그팀 스카우터가 있으리란 건 알고 있어. 하지만 애써 찾지는 않을 생각이야. 눈에 띄면 괜히 더 긴장만 될 것 같으니까. 대신 크리스틴을 찾을 작정으로 래번클로 스탠드 옆을 지나갈 때 눈을 열심히 굴려 봤지만, 크리스틴은 보이지 않았어. 보통은 그리핀도르 목도리를 하고 저 자리에 있는데 말야. 그리핀도르 스탠드를 지나가면서 보니까 쌍안경을 목에 건 크리스틴이 록산느, 소차, 겜마 옆에 나란히 앉아 경기를 보고 있는 거야. 네 명 모두 크게 함성을 질러 대면서 '퀘이플을 여기에 던져라, 에바!' 라고 써진 배너를 들고 있었어.

그 모습에 나도 모르게 입가에 미소가 퍼져나가 그쪽을 보고 한 손을 반갑게 흔들었어. 그 문구는 내가 가끔 중얼거리던 푸들미어 유나이티드 테마송의 가사였거든. 내 꿈이 푸들미어 선수라는 걸 아나 봐, 날 응원하러 배너까지 만들어 들고 나와주다니. 심지어 겜마까지 말야. 솔직히 놀라웠어. 내가 그동안 겜마를 너무 오해하고 있었던 건지도 몰라. 아니면 누군가 겜마에게 자동으로 응원소리가 나오도록 하는 주문을 걸어 뒀거나.

그리핀도르 스탠드 가장 앞줄에는 프레드랑 알버스, 휴고, 가레스랑 쌍둥이 친구들 아니면 휴고의 친구들인 것 같은 학생들 몇 명이 앉아 있었어. 다들 얼굴에는 빨갛고 노란 칠을 해 놓고 울부짖는 사자가 움직이도록 그려진 깃발을 흔들어대고 있더라. 프레드랑 알버스 둘이서 들고 있던 커다란 배너에는 '우승컵은 사자들에게!' 라는 문구가 쓰여 있었어.

그리고 또 뭐가 있었는지 알아? 그 남학생들 바로 뒷줄에, 로즈 옆에 앉아 있던 사람이 스코피어스 말포이였다고! 스코피어스가 그리핀도르 스탠드에 앉아 있었다니까! 멀린, 쟤도 이제 조심하지 않으면 리날디 친구들한테 한번 당하겠는데.

위치를 잡아 날아가면서 나는 정신을 바짝 차리고 래번클로 선수들을 쓱 훑어봤어. 우리 그리핀도르 선수들만큼이나 굳은 의지에 찬 표정들이야. 해설자가 했던 말이 맞았어, 오늘 경기는 상박일 거야.

"공정한 경기를 해 주길 바란다," 후치 부인이 날아와 단호한 목소리로 알렸어. 그리고 호루라기 소리와 함께 퀘이플이 하늘 높이 날아올랐어.

나는 재빨리 빗자루를 앞으로 뻗어 공중에 떠 있던 퀘이플을 내 품으로 낚아채왔어. 바로 래번클로 추격꾼들이 양 옆으로 따라붙어 내가 퀘이플을 패스하다 실수하거나 들고 가다 떨어뜨리도록 방해를 했지. 하, 내가 그럴 사람으로 보여?

그러다 난 빠르게 방향을 홱 돌려서 빗자루를 수직으로 놓고 아래로 떨어지듯이 내려갔어. 이 움직임에 래번클로 추격꾼들은 당황한 것 같았지. 그리고 전략을 세웠던 대로, 오른쪽으로 브리가 날아오는 게 보이자마자 난 퀘이플을 뒤로 던져서 브리에게 넘겼어. 브리는 공을 받아 팔 한쪽에 단단히 잡고는 스피드를 높여 반대쪽 골대로 빠르게 날아갔어.

그 뒤로 릴리와 내가 브리를 쫓아 경기장을 날았어. 우리 바로 옆으로 래번클로 추격꾼들이 따라 붙어 공격권을 어떻게든 뺏어내려고 하고 있었지. 나는 바로 릴리와 눈을 마주치고 짧게 고개를 끄덕였어. 릴리도 내가 의도하는 말을 알아듣고는 마주 고개를 끄덕였어.

"마틴의 슛이 빗나가고, 래번클로 파수꾼 하퍼가 퀘이플을 다시 경기장으로 보냅니다." 중계자는 열심히 경기 상황을 읊어주었어.

하퍼가 존스에게 퀘이플을 던지고, 존스는 공을 두 손으로 안전하게 받아냈어. 그리고 릴리와 브리, 나 셋은 준비한 대형대로 움직이기 시작했지. 브리랑 내가 다른 추격꾼 두 명을 막아서는 사이에 릴리가 존스 쪽으로 가까이 날아가서 퀘이플을 뺏어내는 거야.

자기 양 옆을 휙 돌아본 존스는 다른 두 추격꾼들이 상대팀에게 잡혔다는 걸 알아차린 모양이야. 빗자루를 들더니 방향을 바꿔서 우리 뒤쪽으로 날아가더라구. 똑똑한 선택이었지, 우린 존스가 그렇게 나올 줄 모르고 다른 준비를 안 해 뒀거든. 존스는 순식간에 퀘이플을 데이비스에게 패스했고, 데이비스는 받은 공을 가지고 경기장을 가로질러 날아갔어.

"데이비스의 슛, 우드가 막아냅니다! 점수는 여전히 0대 0으로 진행되고 있습니다."

리처드가 던진 퀘이플을 향해 챙과 내가 동시에 내달리던 찰나, 블러저가 쌩 소리를 내며 우리 쪽으로 날아왔어. 나는 퀘이플을 한번 보고, 다시 챙을 보고, 연속 회전을 하기로 했어. 챙은 그런 날 놀란 얼굴로 쳐다보더니 곧 자기도 날 따라 연속회전을 했지.

내 뒤에서 릴리가 달려와 마찬가지로 이쪽으로 날아오던 데이비스를 제치고 퀘이플을 잡아냈어. 래번클로 몰이꾼인 왓슨이 릴리에게 블러저를 날렸지만 바로 그 때 자라가 씩 미소를 지으며 나타나서는 그 블러저를 멀리 쳐내버렸어. 그래도 영향이 없었던 건 아니야. 놀란 릴리가 떨어뜨린 퀘이플을 존스가 낚아챘으니까.

"존스, 데이비스, 다시 존스, 챙... 챙이 득점합니다! 래번클로, 10점 득점!" 그렇게 소리를 지르는 중계자의 목소리가 들려왔어. 래번클로 스탠드에서 들려오는 기립박수와 함성소리에 난 속으로 욕을 날렸어. 첫 득점을 내는 건 선수들에게도 응원석에도 사기를 크게 올리기 마련인데 말야.

득점 후 던져진 퀘이플은 릴리가 받아냈어. 릴리는 공을 다시 내게로 패스했고, 난 다시 릴리에게, 릴리는 다시 브리에게, 브리는 다시 내게 패스를 했어. 그렇게 우리 셋은 래번클로 선수들을 당황시킬 작정으로 계속 앞뒤로 퀘이플을 패스하며 날아갔어. 그러다 난 빠르게 고개를 끄덕여서 호크헤드 변형 대형을 맞춰 보자는 메시지를 보냈지.

경기장의 하프 라인을 넘자마자 우리 세 명은 V자를 만들어 앞으로 앞으로 날아갔어.

"그리핀도르의 우드가 득점합니다! 점수는 10대 10으로 다시 동점!"

그리핀도르 스탠드에서도 응원의 함성이 들려왔어. "그리핀도르, 그리핀도르, 그리핀도르!"

경기 시작 후 20분이 지나자 점수는 그리핀도르가 앞서게 됐어. 하지만 점수차도 고작 20점에다 50대 30으로 숫자도 작았지. 그사이 하늘은 전보다도 더 어두워져서 얼마 지나지 않아 빗속에서 경기를 하게 될 거란 예측이 가능할 정도였어. 그리고 바로 그 때 하늘에서 빗방울이 후두둑, 떨어지기 시작했지.

릴리 말이 정말 맞았어. 오늘의 날씨보다 더 악조건에서도 그리핀도르 팀은 견딜 수 있게 계속 연습을 해 왔단 말이야. 바람도 훨씬 약했고 떨어지는 빗방울도 비스듬하지 않게 수직으로 떨어졌으니 생각보다 어렵지는 않았던 거야. 어차피 내릴 비라면 이런 날씨가 최고지. 비나 눈이나 또 시야가 가려지는 날씨에 충분히 연습을 해 뒀던 게 정말 다행이란 생각이 들었어.

리처드가 래번클로의 슛을 막아내자마자 내게로 퀘이플을 던진 바로 그 순간 어디선가 갑자기 데이비스가 날아와 길을 가로막았어. 어떻게든 퀘이플을 향해 달려가려고 하는 도중, 데이비스의 팔꿈치가 내 코를 치는 바람에 난 악 하고 소리를 질렀어.

"어우!" 하고 중계자도 따라 소릴 질렀어. "우드가 팔꿈치에 얼굴을 맞은 것 같습니다. 반칙 인정은 되지 않는 것 같네요, 고의는 아니었던 듯 하니까요!"

나는 코가 시큰거리며 아파오는 건 뒤로하고 우선 퀘이플을 가져오는 데 온 신경을 집중했어. 손으로 잠깐 코를 만지는 사이에 데이비스가 낚아채가긴 했지만. 그것보다 코에서 입까지 뭔가 흘러내리더니 피 맛이 나는 거야, 그래도 어차피 비가 오고 있으니 곧 씻겨내려갈 테니까 큰일은 아니지만.

"수색꾼 포터가 다리에 블러저를 맞았습니다! 그렇게 심각해보이진 않는데요, 피부가 살짝 까지는 정도의 부상에서 그친 것 같습니다. 멍이 들 지도 모르겠지만, 잠시 쉴 수 있다는 건 다행인 일이 되겠습니다. 그리고 토마스와 펠프스의 완벽한 백비트! 연습 기간에 우드가 신경을 꽤 많이 썼겠어요. 환상적인 팀워크였습니다!"

중계자의 말에 잠시 뿌듯해지긴 했지만 그래도 여전히 내 시선은 데이비스와 퀘이플에 가 있었어. 제임스도 블러저를 맞았다곤 해도 피부만 까진 정도라면 아무 문제 없을 거야. 그런 작은 부상에 일일이 신경쓸 수는 없지.

경기는 끝날 기미도 보이지 않고 계속 이어졌어. 그리핀도르도 래번클로도 –특히 추격꾼과 몰이꾼에 대해서는- 쌍벽인 팀이라 도저히 어느 한쪽이 우세라는 기색이 보이질 않았지. 그래도 우리가 전력에서 우세하다고 자부할 수 있는 이유는 다 제임스 덕분이었어. 첫 경기에서 스코피어스가 제임스를 이겨먹기는 했지만 상관없어. 내가 볼 때 우리 학교 최고의 수색꾼은 제임스였으니까. 제임스라면 이 상황을 뒤집을 수 있을 거야.

주룩주룩 내리는 비 사이로 언뜻 보니 현재 스코어는 200대 170으로 그리핀도르가 앞서고 있어. 제임스가 스니치를 잡기 전까지 80점을 더 벌어야 하는 상황이야. 그 때까지 제임스랑 니코, 자라 셋은 그린필드가 먼저 스니치를 잡아서 경기를 끝내버리지 못하도록 막아야 했지. 이 시점에서 그린필드가 스니치를 잡아버렸다가는 래번클로가 이번 경기도 이기고 퀴디치 리그에서 2등을 차지해버릴 테니까. 그렇게 되면 당연히 1등은 슬리데린이 되는 거지. 그리핀도르는 결국 3등 아니면 4등을 하게 될 거고.

추적추적한 비 때문에 잔뜩 젖어 미끄러워진 퀘이플이 추격꾼들에게 최대 난관이었어. 퀴디치 장갑을 꼈는데도 손가락을 잔뜩 구부려 공을 꽉 안아야만 할 정도였으니까. 그러다 브리가 패스하는 공을 받으려던 순간, 손가락이 미끄러지면서 공을 그대로 놓쳐 버린 거야. 바로 그 순간 당황한 마음에 퀘이플을 다시 잡으러 날아가지도 않고, 손을 붙잡고 손끝으로 챙의 빗자루를 잡아버리는 바보짓을 했어.

딱 그 뿐이었다면 그래도 괜찮았겠지, 만 얼마 지나지도 않아 릴리에게서 날아온 강한 패스를 받아내느라 바빠 손을 제대로 놓지도 못하고 잔뜩 불안한 자세로 퀘이플을 들어 버린 거야. 오른손 손가락뼈 한두개가 나간 것처럼 아파와 난 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. 그리고 어떻게든 저릿한 아픔을 견뎌 보려고 속으로 스스로를 달랬지. 전에도 손가락뼈가 나간 채로 경기한 적은 많으니까. 팔이 부러졌을 때도 뛰었던 나인걸. 손가락뼈 몇 개 정도는 버틸 수 있어. 난 괜찮아.

"우드가 다시 부상을 입은 것 같습니다- 손 쪽에 문제가 있는 모양인데요,"

나는 당장 몰이꾼 방망이를 빌려서 저 후플푸프 중계자의 뒤통수를 한 대 때려주고 싶은 마음을 겨우 눌렀어. 물론 경기중에 일어나는 일을 하나하나 중계하는 게 쟤 일이긴 하지만, 내 손이 다쳤다는 걸 상대팀에게 그대로 알리고 싶지는 않았으니까.

"에바, 괜찮아?" 릴리가 내 옆으로 날아와 걱정스런 목소리로 물었어.

"괜찮아!" 나는 정말 괜찮아 보이려고 그렇게 큰소리를 쳤어. 누군가 다른 사람이 내 걱정을 하는 게 싫었으니까. 우리 선수들은 지금 당장 경기에만 집중해야 해, 내 부상 따위에 신경 쓸 여력이 없어.

쏟아지는 비만 해도 퀘이플을 잡기가 어려워 죽겠는데 이젠 손가락뼈 두 개가 나간 손으로 퀘이플을 잡아야 한다니. 오른손에 느껴지는 아픔 정도는 충분히 참을 수 있어. 하지만 비 때문에 상황이 열 배는 더 최악이야.

나는 브리가 패스한 공을 겨우 받아들었지만 오른손에 다시 찌릿한 아픔이 와서 바로 릴리에게로 넘겨야 했어. 아, 잠깐만... 아까보다 더 심하잖아! 게다가 방금 그 패스는 누가 봐도 어색했다고. 내가 봐도 그런데! 당연히 래번클로 추격꾼들이 보기에도 그렇지 않겠어?

"스니치를 발견한 것 같습니다!"

그 말과 함께 제임스와 그린필드가 동시에 빠르게 빗자루를 아래로 돌리자 심장이 덜컥 내려앉았어. 관중석에서 들려오던 함성소리는 점점 더 커져가고 모든 시선이 작은 공을 쫓아 달려가는 두 사람에게로 고정되었지.

오, 안 돼, 아직은 안 돼! 경기가 이렇게 끝나버릴 수는 없어. 다시 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰어대기 시작했어. 막아, 제임스, 어떻게든 막아!

"그리핀도르를 위하여!" 라는 니코의 목소리와 함께 블러저가 날아와 그린필드를 넘어뜨렸어. 그린필드가 그렇게 쓰러지면서 제임스 쪽으로 부딪힌 덕분에 제임스도 나란히 떨어지긴 했지만, 괜찮아, 됐어. 어쨌든 니코 덕분에 당장 경기가 끝나버리는 일은 막았으니까. 이전에도 제임스가 스니치를 발견했는지 아니면 이번이 처음인지는 몰라도 계획했던 대로 잘 해주고 있어.

니코가 자라에게 달려가 승리의 하이파이브를 하는 사이, 래번클로 스탠드에서는 실망한 기색의 한숨소리가 그리고 그리핀도르 관중석에서는 응원의 함성소리가 터져나왔어. 나도 마음이 놓여 다시 빗자루를 꼭 들었어. 경기는 아직 끝나지 않았어, 우리의 싸움도 아직 끝이 아니야.

하지만 경기는 그 뒤로 가면 갈수록 그리핀도르에게 불리하게 돌아가는 것 같았어. 자라가 왼팔에 블러저를 맞았고 (그래도 자라의 무기인 오른팔에 맞지 않은 게 다행이었지), 릴리도 손가락뼈 한두 개가 나간 것 같은데, 래번클로는 바짝 쫓아오더니 어느새 우리보다 30점이나 앞서고 있었거든. 하지만 래번클로 쪽도 상황이 좋지는 않았어. 하퍼랑 챙도 블러저에 맞았는데 하퍼는 갈비뼈 쪽에 멍이 들었을 거고 데이비스도 어깨에 부상을 입었으니까. 하지만 자라가 고의로 히긴스의 얼굴을 퍽 쳤다가 래번클로에 파울이 돌아가기도 했어.

나는 릴리와 브리에게 신호를 보내면서 다시 대형을 잡기 시작했어. 릴리랑 나는 손을 다쳐 버렸으니 –심지어 나는 손목까지 다친 상태였고- 누가 봐도 정확한 패스가 불가능해 보이는 상황이었을 거야. 이렇게 바보같이 손을 다치는 바람에 내 역량을 전부 보여 줄 기회를 이대로 놓쳐버리다니 나 자신을 마구 때려주고 싶은 마음이었어. 이 아픔에 신경쓰지 않고 당장 경기에 집중하는 데만 온 신경을 쏟아야 한다는 건 알아. 경기 전날 바로 내가 내 입으로 했던 말이잖아. 우리가 할 수 있는 플레이를 보여주는 거야, 결과가 어떻게 되든 오늘의 경기를 회상하면서 뿌듯하고 자랑스럽고 후회 없다는 생각을 할 수 있도록.

"현재 양팀 모두 주요 전력에 부상자가 발생한 상황입니다. 특히 그리핀도르의 릴리 포터와 주장 에바 우드 그리고 래번클로의 하퍼와 챙의 부상이 심각해 보이는데요, 정말 우열을 가릴 수 없는 경기입니다!"

나는 지금 내가 하고 있는 플레이보다 훨씬 더 뛰어난 실력을 보일 수 있는 사람이야. 손가락이 이렇게 아파도, 아까 맞았던 코가 시려도, 나는 더 잘할 수 있다고. 아니, 더 잘해야만 했어. 다른 선택지는 없었단 말이야. 퀘이플이 다시 내게로 날아왔을 때 나는 다시 아파오는 손끝을 무시하고 공을 잡아서 팔 아래 단단하게 안고 빗자루를 들었어. 관중석 어딘가에 앉아있을 아빠가 이런 날 보고 안정적인 팔꿈치 자세를 인정해줬으면 하는 생각이 들었어.

그리고 두 번의 골을 더 넣고 나자 경기장에 새로운 활기가 도는 게 느껴졌어. 그리핀도르 관중들이 새로운 구호를 외치기 시작한 거야. 그 구호 속에서 나는 내 이름도 들었고, 날 응원하는 소리도 들었고, '퀘이플을 여기에 던져라'라는 가사도 똑똑히 들었어.

"심각한 손 부상 속에서도 우드의 활약이 대단합니다!" 라고 중계자가 소리를 쳤어. "엄청난 실력이네요!"

그 말에 나는 절로 미소가 지어지는 걸 어쩔 수 없었어. 엄청난 실력이라잖아. 저 후플푸프가 보는 눈은 있네.

순간 제임스는 브론즈키 페인트를 써서 그리필드가 상대가 스니치를 찾았다고 착각하도록 급강하를 했어. 그러다 제임스는 완벽한 타이밍에 아슬아슬하게 빗자루를 다시 일으킨 반면 그린필드는 땅에 곤두박질치다시피 부딪히자 래번클로 스탠드에서 놀란 목소리가 터져나왔어. 그린필드는 천천히 몸을 일으켜 두 발로 선 뒤 고개를 이리저리 흔들었어. 그리고 다시 빗자루에 올라타 경기를 재개했지-만 전처럼 멀쩡해보이진 않아.

내리는 비는 멈출 줄 모르는데 경기는 계속 진행되었어. 이제는 이 운동장에서 벌써 몇 시간째 날고 있는지도 가늠하기 어려울 정도야. 체감상으로는 몇 시간도 아니고 한 몇 년은 된 것 같아. 리처드는 여전히 골문 앞에 서서 완벽한 파수꾼 역할을 해 줬어. 허용한 골보다 막은 골 수가 훨씬 더 많을 걸?

"포터가 스니치를 발견했습니다!"

그리핀도르 280, 대 래번클로 270. 나는 빠르게 점수판을 읽었어. 이제 그동안 참았던 숨이 한번에 트이는 기분이야. 바로 지금, 지금 이 순간 경기를 끝내야 할 때가 왔어.

모두 하던 동작을 멈추고 스니치를 쫓아가는 제임스를 바라봤어. 그린필드도 제임스의 뒤로 열심히 따라붙었지. 불안함 반 기대감 반에 나는 퀘이플을 꼭 붙들고 그 광경을 지켜봤어.

빗속에서 언뜻 제임스가 보였어. 한 손을 멀리 뻗어 공을 잡아보려는 움직임을 취하더니, 오른쪽 어깨로 날아오는 블러저를 보고 움찔하는 듯 했어. 제임스는 팔을 최대한 몸 가까이 당겨 놓고 스니치를 계속 쫓아가, 왼손으로만 빗자루를 잡고 속도 높여 달리고 있었어. 그러다 땅에 점점 가까워지고, 그보다 더 가까워지고... 이러다가는 금방이라도... 그러다 제임스는 왼손을 떼고 두 다리로만 빗자루를 지탱하고 타는 거야. 그리고-

"제임스!" 난 제임스가 갑자기 앞으로 고꾸라지는 듯 하더니 빗자루 끝에서 중심을 잃고는 4미터 상공에서 툭 떨어지는 모습을 보고 놀라 꽥 소리를 질렀어. 그럼 안 놀라겠어, 내 남자친군데! 땅에 닿자마자 제임스는 몸을 웅크리고 데굴데굴 굴렀지만 방금 다친 오른쪽 어깨 때문에 경기장 한쪽의 젖은 건초 더미에 푹 파묻혀버렸어.

그리고 관중석이 순식간에 조용해졌어. 나는 언제든 경기를 재개할 준비를 하고 팔에 퀘이플을 단단히 안은 채 걱정스런 마음에 가슴이 쿵쿵 뛰어오는 걸 느꼈어. 그러다, 아주 천천히, 하지만 또 조심스럽게, 제임스가 몸을 일으키더니 두 발로 서서 오른손을 높이 들어보이는 거야. 표정에는 아픈 기색이 역력했지만 그 사이로 승리감도 아주 잘 보였어.

제임스가 들어올린 왼손에는 작은 골든 스니치가 파닥거리고 있었어.

"잡았습니다! 제임스 포터가 잡았습니다! 그리핀도르의 승리!" 하고 중계자가 소리를 질렀어. "방금 제 두 눈으로 보고도 믿기지 않습니다 – 여러분, 이번은 정말 기록적인 경기였습니다! 장장 네 시간 반에 걸친 경기에, 경기 내내 점수는 근소한 차이! 게다가 그리핀도르가 이번 경기에서 승리하면서, 예, 딱 10점의 아슬아슬한 차이로 – 그리핀도르가 퀴디치 컵의 우승을 차지하게 됐습니다!"

그 순간 그리핀도르 관중석에서 수많은 그리핀도르 학생들과 우리를 응원하던 후플푸프 학생들이 자리에서 일어나 승리의 함성 소리를 질러댔어. 그리고 순식간에 관중석에 있던 선수들이 경기장으로 뛰어나와 선수들을 축하해주기 시작했지.

나는 빠르게 빗자루에서 내려와 제임스를 찾아 두리번거렸지만, 수많은 관중들과 아직도 내리는 비 때문에 제임스의 모습을 찾기란 쉬운 일이 아니었어. 크게 다치지 않았으면 좋겠는데. 그 정도 높이에서 떨어졌으면 최소 팔이 부러지는 부상이었을 테니, 바로 병동으로 가야 하는 상태일지도 몰라.

땅에 내려와 가장 먼저 만난 선수는 니코였어. 니코는 날 보자마자 쏜살같이 달려와 날 세게 끌어안았지. 우리 팀 공식 쪼꼬미인 니코지만 비에 젖은 잔디밭의 경기장에선 날 넘어뜨릴 수도 있을 것 같던걸.

"해낼 거라고 했잖아, 주장!" 니코는 날 안은 채 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. 그리고 브리와 자라, 릴리, 리처드도 나타나 위아래로 폴짝폴짝 뛰며 기쁨의 환호성을 질렀어.

"나도, 나도 못 믿겠어 – 진짜 해냈어, 우리가 해냈다구!" 브리는 그렇게 좋았는지 갈색 두 눈에 기쁨의 눈물을 흘리며 그렇게 소리를 질렀어.

"못 믿겠어도 믿어, 언니!" 릴리가 옆에서 달려나오면서 그렇게 소리를 질렀어. "진짜 우리가 이겼다고!"

"그 블러저 최고였어, 쪼꼬미." 자라도 니코를 꼭 안아주며 말했어.

그리고 어느새 내 앞으로 다가온 제임스가 있었어. 선수복은 쫄딱 젖은 데다 산발이었던 머리카락은 이마에 착 달라붙은 채로 말야. 아무 말도 없이 제임스는 아직도 왼손에서 파닥거리고 있는 골든 스니치를 내게 내밀어 보였어. 히포그리프 무리에게 짓밟히다 온 것 같은 몰골이었지만 입가에만은 날 여전히 두근거리게 하는 그런 미소를 짓고 있었어.

나는 천천히 발걸음을 옮겨 우리 둘 사이의 거리를 점점 더 좁혔어. 그리고 문득 걸음을 멈추고 두 팔로 제임스를 끌어안았어.

"다쳤잖아," 나는 먼저 그 말부터 했어. "팔, 괜찮아?"

대답 대신 제임스는 날 가까이 끌어안는 듯 하더니 두 손으로 날 들어올리고 행복한 미소를 지은 채로 한 바퀴 빙글 돌렸어. 그리고 난 다친 손가락이 더 다치지 않게 조심하면서 두 팔을 제임스의 목에 둘러 날 더 쉽게 안을 수 있도록 했지. 날 한 팔로 들어올리기란 쉬운 일은 아닐 테니까.

"제임스, 오 멀린, 우리가 우승이야, 우승이라구!" 나는 아직도 스탠드에서 들려 오는 학생들이 함성소리에 잔뜩 흥분한 채 소리를 질렀어.

"너 진짜 대단했어, 알아?" 제임스도 똑같이 흥분한 목소리로 소릴 질렀어. "우리 전부, 진짜 대단했다고! 고드릭, 오늘 경기는 정말 평생 잊을 수 없을 거야."

나는 두 팔은 여전히 제임스의 목에 감은 채로 한 걸음 떨어져 나와 제임스의 눈을 마주쳤어.

날 부드럽게 바라보는 제임스의 따뜻한 갈색 눈에 얼핏 처음 보는 밝은 빛이 스쳤어. 선수복은 온통 젖은 데다 얼어죽을 것만 같은 날씨였지만 속에서는 따뜻한 기운이 올라오는 게 느껴졌어. 버터맥주를 크게 삼킨 것 같은 그런 기분이야.

제임스는 스니치를 자기 선수복 주머니에다 넣어 놓더니 두 손으로 내 얼굴을 감싸쥐고 가까이 다가와 입을 맞췄어. 나도 그 답으로 젖은 제임스의 머리카락을 만지며 그를 더 가까이 끌어당겼어. 두 사람의 입술이 맞닿은 이 순간만큼은 퍼붓는 빗줄기도, 다른 팀 선수들도, 수백의 관중들도, 부상도 아픔도 그냥 전부 상관없었어. 바로 그 순간 세상에는 우리 둘뿐이었으니까.

"거기 둘, 빨리 와!" 그러다 빗속에서 나타난 니코가 가로막긴 했지만.

"넌 어쩜 타이밍을 잡아도 그렇게 끔찍하게 잡냐, 쪼꼬미." 제임스는 내게서 떨어지면서 툴툴거렸어.

"이제 우승컵 수여식이 있다고," 니코는 나름 합리적인 이유를 댔어. "이 순간을 승리팀의 주장이 놓치면 안 되지!"

물론, 그리핀도르 팀의 주장으로서 우승컵을 손에 쥘 기회를 놓칠 수는 없지. 호그와트를 다니는 7년 내내 이 순간만을 기다렸는걸!

"그럼 저쪽으로 가 볼까, 주장?" 제임스는 씩 미소를 지으며 그렇게 물었어. 난 대답으로 마주 미소를 지어 보였고.

입 밖으로 말을 꺼낸 적은 없지만 가끔 의심스러웠어. 이 순간이 –내 인생에 오긴 온다면- 내가 지금까지 살면서 걸었던 모든 기대에 부응할 만한 일이었을까, 하는 것 말야. 하지만 걱정할 필요가 없었다는 게 증명이 됐지. 빛나는 퀴디치 컵을 내 손에 들고 우리 그리핀도르를 위해 함성 소리를 질러 대는 관중들 앞에 서는 이 순간은 내 상상보다도 훨씬 더 기분 좋은 일이었으니까!

여전히 큰 소리로 구호를 외치고 함성을 지르는 사람들 사이에서 그 순간을 사진으로 남기는 사람들이 있었어. 그리핀도르 팀 선수들 전원이 모여 퀴디치 컵을 들고 승리를 만끽할 기회도 있었지.

"에바! 리처드!"

"아빠!" 난 반가운 마음에 소리를 지르며 달려갔어.

아빠는 빠르게 내게로 다가와 두 팔로 날 꽉 끌어안았어. "정말 자랑스럽다, 내 딸." 이라고 말하면서. 말 그대로 목소리에서부터 자랑스러움이 잔뜩 묻어난 아빠의 목소리에 나는 퀴디치 컵을 손에 쥐는 일만큼이나 기분이 좋았어.

아빠는 날 안았던 팔을 풀고 다시 내 눈을 마주쳤어. "팔꿈치는 안쪽으로, 에바, 완벽했다."

"에바, 오, 아가." 엄마도 그 옆에서 내가 다친 걸 알아차리고는 걱정스레 쳐다보며 말했어. "네 코피 때문에 엄마가 얼마나 걱정했는지 아니, 이리 와 봐." 그러고는 엄마의 지팡이로 테르지오를 써서 말라붙은 코피를 닦았어. 아, 전보다 훨씬 나은데.

그리고 엄마는 방금 아빠와 인사를 마치고 온 리처드에게로 시선을 돌렸어. "리처드, 다친 데 없니?"

리처드는 대답으로 고개를 절레절레 가로젓고는 엄마의 걱정이 어색하기만 한지 작은 미소를 지었어.

"최고의 플레이였어, 주장."

뒤를 돌아보니 이번에는 트리스탄이 두 손을 바지 주머니에 찔러 넣은 채 날 보고 있었어. 그 옆에는 오빠의 한쪽 팔을 꼭 붙들고 선 엘레나도 함께. 오빠는 몰라도 엘레나는 여길 뭐 하러 온 거야?

"오빠," 나는 어색한 목소리로 오빠를 불렀어. "와 줬구나."

"당연히 와야지, 그럼. 네가 호그와트에서 마지막으로 경기를 하는 날인데, 놓칠 수는 없잖아?"

"에바, 너희 팀, 생각보다 실력이 좋더라!" 엘레나는 저번처럼 너무 정중해서 어색해 죽을 것만 같은 목소리로 말했어. "솔직히 놀랐어, 인상적이었고. 오늘 스탠드에 토네이도즈 스카우터가 와 있었다는 건 알지? 네가 토네이도즈 선발전 참가권을 놓쳐 버리는 바보 같은 짓은 하지 않을 거라고 믿을게."

"어, 네, 고마워요." 생각보다 퉁명스럽게 나가 버린 내 목소리에 자칫 엘레나를 무시한다는 느낌을 줬을 지도 모르겠단 생각이 들었어. 사실 토네이도즈에서 제의가 들어온다면 편지는 그대로 쓰레기통에 넣어 버릴 작정이었어. 아니면 휴게실 벽난로에 태워버리거나.

"내가 저번에 했던 말 기억하지?" 오빠는 그렇게 말을 덧붙였어.

그 말에 다시 대답을 하려고 하는데, 난데없이 프레드가 나타나 내 목에다 헤드락을 걸었어. "에바 루이즈, 퀴디치 실력 하나는 알아 줘야 한다니까!"

비가 그렇게 내렸는데도 얼굴에 칠한 페인트가 하나도 지워지지 않은 걸 보니 방수 마법이라도 걸어 뒀나 봐. 프레드의 얼굴에는 아직도 빨간색 노란색 줄무늬가 크게 그어져 있었어. 그 뒤에서는 크리스토퍼도 그리핀도르 티셔츠를 입고 얼굴에는 금색 페인트를 칠한 채 걸어오고 있었어. 누가 –아마 프레드겠지만- 크리스토퍼의 머리카락에다가도 페인트를 묻혀 놨더라.

"루이즈?" 옆에서 엄마가 리처드에게 묻는 소리가 들렸어. 프레드가 날 부른 이름에 놀라셨나 봐, 엄마랑 아빠가 내게 지어준 이름은 에바 레베카였으니까.

리처드는 어깨를 으쓱이며 대답했어. "프레드잖아요. 그거 하나면 설명이 될 것 같은데."

맞아, 그만한 설명이 없지.

"고마워, 프레드," 나는 미소를 지으며 프레드를 마주 껴안았어.

"아까는 정말... 와," 크리스토퍼는 날 보고 그런 말을 했어. "에바 네가 퀴디치를 잘 한다는 건 진작에 알았지만, _그렇게_ 잘할 줄은 몰랐어. 손가락은 괜찮아?"

"지금은 아픈 데 신경쓰고 싶지 않아." 나는 그렇게 대답을 했어.

"자, 에바, 포터 부부께도 인사 올리러 가야지?" 프레드가 내게 윙크를 날리며 그런 말을 했어. 옆에서 크리스토퍼도 크게 미소를 지었고.

갑자기 튀어나온 그 말에 난 너무 놀라 두 눈을 동그랗게 떴어. "뭐?"

프레드는 두 손으로 내 어깨를 꾹 누르더니 홱 돌려세우고는 등을 떠밀기 시작했어. "거절은 거절한다!"

프레드에게 떠밀려 뒤를 돌아보니 제임스가 자기 부모님이나 알버스, 릴리랑 나란히 날 향해 달려오고 있었어. 그 뒤에는 다른 가족들도 있던 것 같은데 그 사람들까지 걸어오고 있지는 않았구. 오 멀린, 정말 해리 포터를 만나게 되는 거야? 물론 나도 꽤 유명한 아빠엄마 밑에서 자라긴 했지만, 제임스의 아빠는 그냥 유명한 정도가 아니라 볼드모트를 물리친 영웅이잖아. 제임스가 아니라고는 했어도 유명하다는 말의 의미가 다른 수준이라고.

달려오던 릴리가 자기 부모님과 나 사이에서 잔뜩 신난 얼굴로 이리저리 고개를 돌렸어. 그러더니 환한 미소를 짓고는 내게 인사를 하고, 다시 그대로 리처드와 우리 엄마아빠가 있는 쪽으로 달려갔어.

"진짜 대단했어!" 알버스가 그런 말로 인사를 건넸어. 손에는 여전히 그리핀도르 페넌트를 든 채, 얼굴에는 누가 그랬는지 몰라도 –아마 또 프레드였겠지만- 빨간색과 금색 페인트로 볼에다 커다란 G자를 그려 놨더라. 그 뒤쪽에서는 록산느랑 로즈 그리고 다른 위즐리 가족들이 신난 얼굴로 무슨 얘기를 하고 있는 게 보였어.

가까이서 본 해리 포터는 나이든 알버스라고 해도 믿을 정도로 아들과 똑같이 생겼어. 이리저리 뻗친 까만 머리카락도, 밝은 초록의 눈동자도, 크고 마른 체형도 정말 똑같더라. 제임스도 키나 체격이나 머리카락은 포터 씨를 그대로 닮은 것 같아. 갈색 두 눈이나 얼굴이나 표정 같은 건 엄마를 더 많이 닮았지만. 그 옆에 선 지니 포터는 불타는 듯한 적발에 부드러운 갈색 눈동자 그리고 장난기가 묻은 미소를 가진 아름다운 사람이었어.

"에바, 우리 엄마 아빠이신 해리와 지니 포터셔. 엄마, 아빠 – 이쪽은 에바예요. 제 여자친구."

그렇게 말하는 제임스의 표정에 옅은 홍조가 돌기 시작했어.

"아, 안녕하세요," 나는 그렇게 말하며 포터 씨가 내민 손을 맞잡고 악수를 하려고 손을 뻗었어. 손가락 마디가 나갔다는 것도 까먹고 말야. 그래서 내밀던 손을 중간에 슬쩍 바꿔버리고는 다시 왼손을 내밀어버린, 그런 어색한 상황이 되어 버렸지.

나도모르게 입 밖으로 내 버린 긴장된 웃음소리에 내 손을 맞잡은 포터 씨의 입가가 살짝 흔들렸어. 처음부터 무례한 모습을 보이고 싶진 않았지만 그러면서도 난 포터 씨를 흘끗 올려다봤다가 이마에 남은 번개모양 흉터를 어느새 빤히 쳐다보게 되더라.

"네 얘기는 많이 들었어, 에바." 포터 부인이 내게 따뜻한 미소를 지어 보이며 말했어.

"질리도록 들었지." 포터 씨도 고개를 끄덕였어. "제임스가 집에 보내는 편지마다 네 얘기가 끊이질 않더라."

"아빠," 제임스가 그 말이 부끄러웠는지 옆에서 말을 잘랐어.

"어릴 때부터 얘기했잖니? 네가 언젠가 자라서 연애를 하게 됐을 때 여자친구라고 사람을 데려오게 되면 아빠는 내 아들을 실컷 놀려줄 수 있는 기회를 절대 놓치지 않을 거라고. 벌써 잊은 건 아니지?"

"에바 다음에는 리처드도 보러 가야지," 포터 부인이 밝은 목소리로 남편을 쿡 찌르며 말했어. "하나뿐인 우리 딸이 만나는 남자라는데 말이야."

"그 건은 잊을래야 잊을 수가 없지," 포터 씨는 그렇게 중얼거리는 것으로 대답을 했어.

방금까지 잔뜩 걱정스러웠던 마음과 다르게 어느새 나는 입가에 미소를 짓고 있었어. 생각보다 되게... 평범한 사람들이잖아?

"리처드도 뭐, 음, 괜찮으실 거예요, 아마도." 나는 리처드와 릴리가 있는 쪽을 흘낏 돌아보며 조금은 반어적인 투로 말했어.

"오늘 경기를 보니 정말 대단하더라, 에바." 포터 부인이 내게 그런 말을 건넸어. "제임스에게 듣기로는 너도 리그팀 선수를 진로로 생각하고 있다며?"

"네, 맞아요."

"언뜻 봐도 스카우터들은 꽤 와 있던데," 포터 씨도 말을 거들었어. "이제 너희 둘 다 산더미처럼 날아오는 선발전 제의를 받느라 바쁘겠구나. 에바가 마음에 둔 팀은 내가 알아맞출 수 있을 것 같은데, 푸들미어지?"

"오, 맞아요." 나는 웃음을 터뜨리며 그렇게 대답했어. "엄마도 아빠도 어릴 때부터 절 열성적인 푸들미어 팬으로 키웠거든요. 아니지, 아빠가, 라고 해야 정확하려나. 물론 엄마도 퀴디치 팬이긴 하지만 아빠는 정말 특이할 정도로 열성적인 팬이니까요."

"가서 오랜만에 올리버에게도 인사나 해야겠군." 포터 씨가 말했어. "내가 1학년이었을 때부터 3년동안 네 아빠가 우리 팀의 주장이었거든. 아직도 기억이 난다, 맥고나걸 교수님이 수업중이던 네 아빠를 잠시 불러내서 그리핀도르의 수색꾼을 찾았다고 하던 그 때가 말이야. 나는 교수님이 날 퇴학시키려는 줄 알았는데." 그 말을 하며 미소를 짓는 포터 씨를 보니 그 일이 꽤 좋은 기억으로 남은 모양이야.

포터 부인은 다시 내게 따뜻한 미소를 지어 보였어. "에바, 선발전 잘 보고 꼭 성공하길 바란다. 오늘 경기를 보고도 네게 제안을 안 보낸다면 그 팀의 스카우터가 눈이 잘못된 걸 거야. 제임스, 네 여자친구는 여름방학에도 꼭 한번 집으로 불러, 선발전 얘기도 듣고 싶으니까."

"감사해요, 포터 부인."

포터 부인은 내 말에 한 손을 내저으며 말했어. "그 호칭은 너무 딱딱하지 않아? 지니라고 불러. 해리도 그렇고."

"오," 나는 또다시 어색할 때마다 나오는 감탄사를 내뱉고 있었어. "네, 그럴게요."

그리고 난 다시 장난스런 미소를 짓고 제임스를 돌아보며 물었어. "이젠 네가 우리 엄마랑 아빠한테 인사할 차례지?"

"올리버 우드한테? 진짜?"

난 짜증스레 두 눈을 굴렸어. "방금 나도 해리 포터랑 지니 포터를 보고 왔잖아, 너한텐 올리버 우드가 그렇게 어려운 사람도 아닐 거 아냐?"

"해리 포터랑 지니 포터라고 해도 그냥 우리 엄마랑 아빠잖아,"

" _너_ 한테는 그렇지!" 나는 제임스의 어깨를 꾹 밀면서 그렇게 대꾸했어. "마찬가지로 올리버 우드도 나한테는 그냥 아빠라고."

뒤쪽에서 해리와 지니가 우리 대화를 듣고 웃는 소리가 들렸어. 그 소리에 얼굴이 확 달아오르더라. 그러고보니 두 사람이 바로 옆에 있었으니 우리 얘기가 다 들릴 거란 생각을 못 하고 있었어. 멀린. 부끄러워서 어떡해.

엄마랑 아빠가 있던 자리로 가 보니 릴리랑 리처드가 벌써 와 있더라. 가레스는 트리스탄이랑 엘레나가 다가오는 걸 애써 무시하면서 자기 친구랑만 계속 얘길 하고 있었어.

"자, 제임스, 우리 엄마 필리파 우드랑 아빠 올리버 우드셔. 엄마, 아빠, 이쪽은 제임스예요."

"오, 제임스, 드디어 널 면대면으로 만나보는구나." 엄마는 평소처럼 따뜻하고 친절한 목소리로 인사를 건넸어. "나는 편하게 피파라고 부르렴."

"아, 안녕하십니까, 우드 부인." 이 제임스의 대답이었어.

"피파라고 부르라니까." 엄마는 다시 그렇게 말했고.

아빠는 반갑다거나 하는 인사치레도 없이 바로 퀴디치 얘길 꺼내더라구. "아까 보니 님부스 5000 빗자루를 쓰는 것 같더구나. 제품 자체도 질이 괜찮은 물건이지만 언뜻 보니 관리가 정말 잘 돼 있는 것 같아. 선발전 때도 저 빗자루를 탈 생각이지?"

"네, 맞습니다. 처음 빗자루를 배울 때 아빠가 준 건 클린스윕 시리즈였지만 몇 년 쓰다 보니 성능이 영 떨어지더라고요. 님부스 5000 빗자루는 작년 생일 때 받은 선물입니다. 제게 가장 잘 맞는 것 같아요, 조금만 익숙해지면 날다가 방향을 바꿀 때 그렇게 편한 빗자루도 없고."

아빠는 잔뜩 신난 목소리로 고개를 끄덕이며 대답했어. "그래, 나도 그런 생각을 했지. 그 모델이 방향조정 기능은 정말 잘 돼 있다고 말이다. 에바나 리처드한테 내가 저 빗자루를 준 이유도 그거였어."

엄마는 그 옆에서 못말린다는 듯 고개를 가로저었지만 그래도 입가엔 미소가 퍼져 있었어.

"에바, 네 코도 손도 많이 다친 것 같은데 여기 너무 오래 있지 말고 빨리 들어가렴." 엄마가 걱정스레 건넨 말이었어.

그 말을 들은 난 제임스를 흘끗 돌아보고 미소를 지었어. "호그와트를 떠나기 전에 병동에서 폼프리 부인한테 작별인사 정도는 하는 게 예의겠지?"

"무지 반가워하실 걸," 제임스도 입꼬리를 올리면서 대꾸했어. "퀴디치의 위험성에 관한 마지막 연설이 될 테니까. 갑시다, 주장님. 빨리 병동부터 갔다 와야 축하 파티에도 빨리 갈 수 있지 않겠습니까."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다

우선 우리 그리핀도르 선수들에게 승리 축하 메세지를 전해주고싶어요 역시 노력의결과가 이렇게드러나는구나 추카행추카행

그리고 서로 ":O해리포터를 만나게된다고?" ":O올리버우드한테 인사를?" 하고있는 에바랑 제임스 너무 귀엽지않나요 스윗해라

드디어 다음 챕터가 완결편으로, 그리핀도르의 승리 축하 파티가 열립니당 그리고 정말 재밌는(?) 뜻깊은 장면이 여러개 있을거예요 두구두구


	31. Chapter 30: Game On

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

30\. Game On

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

제임스와 릴리 그리고 나까지 셋이 병동에 갔다가 돌아와보니 그리핀도르 승리 축하 파티의 분위기는 벌써 무르익어 있었어. 기숙사 친구들이 나와 환호를 하고 깃발을 흔들며 우리를 맞아주었지. 프레드는 아예 테이블 위로 올라가서 꽥꽥 노래를 부르고 있더라고. 가사를 들어 보니 『퀴디치의 역사』에 나오는 퀴디치를 소재로 한 13세기의 시야.

"사진이라도 찍어 둬야겠다." 로즈가 카메라를 들고 와서 활짝 미소를 지으며 말했어. "이걸 써먹을 수가 없다는 게 너무 안타까워, 프레드는 부끄러움이라는 걸 못 느끼는 사람이라서."

" _오, 하늘 높이 날아가는 스니치를 쫓아서_... 고맙다, 로지! 나도 한 장 보내줘!" 프레드는 자기 쪽으로 카메라를 들이대는 로즈에게 정말 기쁜 목소리로 소리를 질렀어.

"저건 안타깝다기엔 살짝 무리가 있는 것 같은데." 제임스는 손에 버터맥주 잔을 들고 프레드를 보며 말했어.

" _바람에 머리카락을 흩날리며..."_

"지금이야 딱 웃긴다 정도니 괜찮지만, 저기서 더 마셨다간 저 노래를 몇 번이나 더 불러댈 지 누가 알겠어?" 록산느는 얼굴을 찌푸리며 말했어. "난 아무 짓도 안 했는데 저 놈 동생이란 이유만으로 부끄러워진다니까."

" _다가갈수록 관중들은 함성을 지르네..._ "

"흠," 크리스틴은 뭔가 곰곰이 생각하더니 입을 열었어. "그래도 작년에 우리가 졌을 때 불렀던 노래보다는 낫잖아."

윽. 정말 떠올리고 싶지 않은 기억이야. 프레드가 잔뜩 취해서는 장례식 같은 데나 어울리는 장송곡을 불러댔으니.

" _바로 그 순간 블러저가 날아와 나를 그만 쓰러뜨렸다아아아아아아네_ _!"_

노래가 끝나자 온 휴게실에 앉아 있던 관중들이 일제히 박수와 함성을 보냈어. 그 다음은 누가 라디오 볼륨을 마법으로 키워 준 덕분에 –아마 프레드가 또 노래를 부르지 못하게 하려고 그런 걸 거야- 학생들이 하나둘 짝을 이뤄 춤을 추기 시작했어. 니코가 브리를 데리고 휴게실 중앙의 빈 공간으로 나와 자연스럽게 그 자리가 무도회장이 됐지. 그 다음에는 릴리와 리처드도 나란히 걸어나갔어.

"오, 저기 봐," 웬일로 사소한 변화 하나가 내 눈에도 띄었어. "겜마 말야, 다른 6학년 애랑 춤추고 있잖아. 드디어 널 잊어야겠다는 생각을 했나 본데."

"진작에 저랬으면 좀 좋아." 제임스는 목소리에서 안도감을 감추지 못하고 말했어.

소차랑 록산느도 다른 사람들과 어울려 동그란 원을 만들어 춤을 추고 있었고, 그 무리에 끼어 있던 프레드는 온 휴게실을 울려 대는 음악소리 속에서도 열심히 노래를 부르려고 꽥꽥거리고 있더라.

"춤이나 출까?" 제임스는 그렇게 말하며 내게 한 손을 내밀었어.

난 그 손을 마주잡으며 미소를 지었어. "좋아."

"손가락이랑 손목 다쳤던 건 이제 괜찮아?" 제임스는 내 손을 잡고 날 자기 쪽으로 폭 끌어당기며 물었어.

"전보다 나아." 나는 안도의 한숨을 쉬며 대답했어. 폼프리 부인이 뼈가 나갔던 부분을 다시 맞추고 묶어놓고, 손목을 다시 의료용 거즈로 묶어 놓고, 코도 치료하고, 마시는 치료약도 하나 주셨거든. 제임스의 팔이 부러졌던 것도 지금은 나았어. 그러면서도 퀴디치가 그렇게 위험한 거라며 내내 연설을 늘어놓긴 했지만.

"저번에 양손잡이가 되겠다고 했던 생각은 안 바꿔먹었지?" 갑자기 제임스가 날 놀리듯이 물은 말이었어. "다른 건 아니고, 사실 괜찮은 아이디어 아니냐. 다쳤을 때 도움이 되는 것도 그렇지만, 잘 안 쓰는 쪽 팔도 단련할 수 있으니까."

나는 고개를 끄덕였어. "방학때부터 시작해보려고. 퀘이플을 던지고 받는 건 리처드랑 릴리한테 도와달라고 할 생각이야."

제임스는 그 말이 마음에 안 들었는지 살짝 심통난 표정을 지었어. "퀘이플이라면 나도 도와줄 수 있는데. 나도 엄마한테 배웠다고. 엄마는 학생 때 팀에서 수색꾼이기도 했고 추격꾼이기도 했으니까."

나는 춤추던 걸 잠깐 멈칫하고 멍한 얼굴로 제임스를 빤히 쳐다봤어. "제임스 포터, 그 말은 네가... 네가 추격꾼으로도 뛸 수 있다는 거야?"

어떻게 그 사실을 내가 그동안 몰랐을 수 있지?!

제임스는 다시 춤 스텝을 옮기면서 장난스런 미소를 지었어. "내가 전에도 말했지만, 너는 나를 너무 모른다니까."

"그런 것 같네. 우리 사이에 비밀은 이제 없을 거라고 생각했는데?"

"알았어, 알았어. 그럼 진짜 아무 비밀도 없어야 하니까, 맞아, 추격꾼으로 뛸 수는 있어. 실력은 네 절반도 – 아니지, 릴리의 절반도 못 따라간다는 건 인정해야겠지만. 경기에서 추격꾼을 자주 맡지는 않으니까. 방학 때 가족들이랑 경기할 때나 가끔 하는 정도."

"너희도 가족끼리 그렇게 경기를 한다니 신기해." 나는 싱긋 미소를 지으며 말했어. "방학 때 릴리랑 같이 우리 집에 와서 우리 가족들이랑도 하자. 다른 선수가 더 있으면 더 재밌을 거야. 아, 프레드한테는 말하지 마, 걔가 알았다가는 네가 벌써 우리 가족이 다 됐니 어쩌니 하면서 놀려댈 테니까."

그 말에 제임스는 날 이상한 눈초리로 빤히 쳐다봤는데, 그 시선이 나는 너무 불편했어. 또 사랑에 빠졌다거나 뭐 그런 생각을 하고 있는 거 아냐? 내 감정보다 너무 나간 말을 내뱉는 바람에 나도 이젠 사랑에 빠진 것 같다는 식으로 받아들인 건가?

"표정이 왜 그래?" 난 걱정스레 머뭇거리며 물었어.

"퀴디치 경기를? 올리버 우드랑?" 혼이 반쯤 빠진 얼굴로 그렇게 말하는 제임스의 두 눈이 멀뚱했어.

난 속으로 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었어.

"가만히 있다간 유체이탈이라도 하겠다." 난 제임스를 놀리는 말로 대꾸했어.

"에바... 퀴디치 경기를... 올리버 우드랑?"

"넌 내가 네 엄마 아빠한테 이상하게 반응한다고 놀려댔으면서, 지금 너도 다를 게 없는 것 같은데."

"올리버 우드랑..."

사실 이해가 안 가는 건 아니야. 머글 태생 애들은 예외로 친다면, 내 또래라면 다들 어릴 때부터 올리버 우드가 푸들미어 역사에 길이 남을 최고의 선수로 활약하는 모습을 보며 자란 건 사실이니까. 나한테는 그냥 아빠일지 몰라도 어린 퀴디치 유망주들에게 우상과도 같은 사람이긴 하니까. 내가 그 사실을 모르지는 않아, 항상 그 생각만 하고 사는 게 아닐 뿐이지. 아빠 인생에 퀴디치가 사실상 전부라고는 해도 그냥 아빠였던 시간이 더 많았으니까.

"넌 우리집에 와서 가족들이랑 퀴디치를 하고, 난 너희 집에 가서 가족들이랑 식사 한번 하고. 좋지?" 나는 그렇게 물었어.

"너도 하지 그래, 퀴디치. 우리 가족들이랑." 제임스는 그렇게 답했어.

이번에는 반대로 내가 멍한 표정으로 눈을 꿈벅였어. 지니 포터랑, 해리 포터랑 퀴디치 경기를...

제임스가 입꼬리를 올리며 웃는 걸 보니 나도 모르게 멍한 표정을 짓고 있었던 모양이야.

"그냥 지니 포터랑 해리 포터잖아?" 라고 제임스는 날 내려다보면서 말했어.

"말은."

"에바 루이즈, 나랑 춤 춰 주라!" 갑자기 프레드가 우리 뒤쪽에서 내 어깨를 쿡 찌르면서 빽 소리를 질렀어. 꽤 아프더라고, 일부러 세게 치려고 한 건 아니었겠지만. 목소리도 알아듣기 꽤 힘든 걸 보니 맥주를 또 마신 모양이야.

"아," 나는 어깨를 꾹 눌러 잡으면서 말했어. "날 이렇게 때리는 인간이랑 춤을? 별로 안 내키는데."

"미안해, 미아내." 프레드는 자기가 때렸던 내 어깨를 부드럽게 툭툭 치면서 말했어. "그냥 오늘의 스타플레이어랑 춤이나 한번 추고 싶어서."

"그럼 이쪽은 어때?" 난 제임스를 프레드 쪽으로 밀면서 놀리듯이 말했어. "얘가 스니치 잡는 거 봤지? 정말 스펙터클했잖아! 나보다는 제임스의 활약이 더 컸다고."

"좋지," 프레드는 짤막하게 고개를 끄덕이고는 푸핫 웃음을 터뜨린 제임스를 질질 끌고 갔어.

난 휴게실을 돌아다니다 보니 크리스틴이랑 릴리, 로즈, 알버스가 모여서 얘기를 하고 있더라.

크리스틴은 갑자기 내 손을 홱 낚아채더니 내 손가락을 찬찬히 훑어보고는 내 얼굴을 빤히 쳐다봤어. "멀린, 그래도 다행이다. 경기장에서보다 훨씬 더 괜찮아진 것 같네. 피는 빗물에 거의 씻겨내려간 것 같은데, 코 쪽에 조금 말라붙어있던 게 있었거든. 손도 덜렁거리는 것 같았고, 부어있기도 했고."

그런 이미지를 별로 떠올리고 싶진 않은데.

"오늘 찍은 사진 중에 괜찮은 게 많아." 크리스틴은 다시 말을 시작했어. "걱정 마, 다칠 때 사진은 없어," 그러다 내 표정을 보더니 그런 말을 끼워넣더라. "하나는 네가 퀴디치 컵을 잡고 위로 들어보이는 사진. 내가 볼 땐 이게 제일 괜찮은 것 같은데."

"이건 액자를 끼워서 우리 집 거실에다 놓으면 안 돼?" 나는 그렇게 물었어. 물론 장난으로 한 말은 아냐.

"당연히 되지." 크리스틴은 바로 그런 답을 내놓았어. "앨범에만 두기엔 아까운 사진이니까."

"그럼 두 사람, 졸업하면 같이 살 생각이야?" 옆에서 알버스가 나와 크리스틴을 돌아보며 물었어.

"응," 난 고개를 끄덕였어. "크리스틴이 일자리를 찾고, 나도 리그팀에서 스카웃 제의를 받기만 하면."

"에바, 언니는 그런 걱정 할 필요도 없을 걸?" 릴리가 말했어. "엄마도 그랬잖아, 엄마는 절대 그런 말을 빈말로 하는 법이 없는 사람이야."

"고마워," 난 크게 미소를 지었어. 머릿속으로는 방금 지니 포터가 내 퀴디치 커리어를 긍정적으로 봐 줬다는 생각을 하면서. "아니, 그러니까... 그치, 그렇지? 맞아, 다행이지!"

그런데 알버스와 릴리가 뜬금없이 서로를 휙 돌아보더니 갑자기 웃음을 터뜨리는 거야.

"근데 왜 웃는 거야?" 크리스틴이 물었어.

하, 봐, 이번에는 나만 상황파악을 못한 게 아니었잖아! 솔직히 기분 좋은걸.

"큰오빠 말이 맞았어," 릴리는 웃으면서 그렇게 말했어. "에바 언니, 우리 엄마 팬이지?"

"아니, 다른 사람도 아니고 지니 포터잖아!" 난 여전히 그게 뭐가 그렇게 재밌는지 이해가 안 가서 그렇게 소리를 질렀어.

"그러는 언니는 올리버 우드 딸이면서. 유명인을 상대하는 게 그렇게 어려운 일도 아닐 거 아냐?"

"아까는 제임스가 그러더니, 그런 얘기를 또 하긴 싫은데." 난 두 눈을 굴리며 그렇게 대답했어.

다행인지 아닌지, 음악소리 위로 끽 하는 기분 나쁜 소리가 크게 난 덕분에 난 그 얘기를 더 하지 않을 수 있었어.

릴리가 두 눈을 반짝이면서 그런 말을 했어. "보아하니 프레드가 또 누구한테 카나리아 크림을 먹인 것 같네."

나는 두 눈을 빙글빙글 굴렸어. "아, 프레드."

휴게실 저쪽을 돌아보니 커다란 카나리아 한 마리가 소파 위에 앉아 있는 자리에 여자애들이 바글바글 몰려서 저마다 놀란 표정이거나 웃고 있더라. 카나리아로 변한 애는 꽥꽥 울면서 두 팔을 퍼덕거리고 있었어.

"상황이 말 그대로 최악이겠는데." 그러다 뒤쪽에서 제임스의 목소리가 들렸어.

"왜?" 크리스틴이 물었어.

"지금 저기 카나리아로 변한 애가 수잔나 피터스거든."

그리고 단체로 헉 하는 소리. 알버스는 놀라서 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨기도 했어.

"아, 그럼 알겠다." 난 프레드가 불쌍하다는 생각을 하며 말했어. "최악도 그런 최악이 없을 텐데."

"프레드 위즐리, 이 망할 바보자식아!"

"오, 카나리아 크림 효과가 끝났나 봐." 그 광경을 보던 릴리가 짤막하게 중얼거렸어.

"그보다, 프레드는 대체 왜 수잔나를 그렇게 쫓아다니는 거야?" 난 갑자기 궁금한 마음에 입 밖으로 질문을 내뱉었어. 사실 수잔나를 보면 프레드가 그렇게 좋아할 만한 스타일은 아니거든. 물론 이상형이나 취향과 정반대인 사람에게 빠지는 일도 종종 있다고는 하지만, 이 경우는 정반대라기보다 양립할 수 없다는 표현이 더 적당할 정도란 말야.

제임스는 어깨를 으쓱이고는 코웃음을 쳤어. "나야 모르지. 작년 크리스마스 때 나랑 장난치느라고 띄웠던 겨우살이에 수잔나가 걸리는 바람에 프레드가 키스한 뒤로 푹 빠져서 쫓아다녔잖아. 수잔나는 아주 질색을 하지만."

"그 겨우살이라는 게 설마 그 때..." 알버스는 그렇게 말하면서 날 흘끗 돌아봤다가, 다시 고개를 홱 돌려버렸어. 양쪽 귀가 새빨갛게 물들어 있더라.

그 말에 제임스의 표정이 눈에 띌 정도로 어두워졌지만, 어쨌든 대답은, "맞아, 그거." 였어.

"오 멀린..."

프레드가 우리가 모여 있던 쪽으로 터덜터덜 걸어오고 있었는데, 그 때 수잔나가 프레드를 향해 똑바로 달려오더니 노란 카나리아 날개 뭉치를 프레드의 얼굴에다가 세게 던져버렸어. 프레드는 어떻게든 다른 장난을 걸려고 하는 건지, 그 자리에 멀뚱히 서 있더라고. 프레드한테는 안 됐지만 –우리한테는 좋은 일이지만- 그 두 사람이 선 자리는 여기서 꽤 가까웠던 덕분에 둘이 무슨 얘기를 하는지 어렵지 않게 들을 수 있었어.

"왜 그래?" 프레드가 뜬금없이 던지듯이 내뱉은 말이었어. 휴게실에 있는 학생들은 라디오에서 나오는 음악소리에 맞춰 춤을 추거나 자기들끼리 얘기를 하느라 휴게실 구석에서 무슨 일이 벌어지는지는 전혀 모르는 것 같더라. 나도 저렇게 다른 생각을 할 수 있었으면 좋겠는데.

솔직히 그렇잖아, 너무 어색해 죽겠어.

"너였으면 화가 안 나겠어? 재미도 없다고!"

"왜? 재밌잖아!"

"잘 들어, 위즐리, 전에도 계속 말했지만 – 난 너한테 관심 없어, 앞으로도 절대, 절대 그럴 일 없을 거고!"

"딱 한 번만, 한 번만 나한테 기회를 줘."

그러고 나서, 황당하고 뜬금없고 또 너무 막나갔다고밖에 못 하겠는데, 프레드가 갑자기 수잔나한테 다가가서 두 손으로 어깨를 붙들더니 그대로 자기 입술을 수잔나 입술에다 갖다 대는 거야.

릴리는 버터맥주를 들지 않은 반대쪽 손으로 자기 눈을 가렸어. "아, 난 못 보겠어. 끝나면 알려 줘."

"고드릭, 결국 저 사단을 내는구나." 제임스도 두 눈을 감으면서 탄식하듯이 말했어. "멍청한 자식."

사실 아주 잠깐이라고 하기도 무색할 정도로 수잔나는 순식간에 입술을 떼고 뒷걸음질로 물러서더니 짝 소리가 나도록 프레드를 때리더라고.

"야, 그렇게 때릴 것까진 없잖아!" 프레드는 그 손짓에 놀랐는지 빽 소리를 질렀어. 맞은 자리는 순식간에 새빨갛게 부어오르더라. 이젠 다른 몇 명도 그 두 사람 쪽을 돌아보고 있었어. 사실 퀴디치 승리 축하 파티에서 누가 뺨을 맞는 일이 흔한 건 아니잖아?

"당장 내 눈앞에서 꺼져버려!" 수잔나는 잔뜩 화가 난 목소리로 맞서 소리쳤어. "난 남자친구가 있다고, 알아들었어? 그러니까 제발 나 좀 가만 내버려 두라고!"

"에, 뭐? 누군데?" 프레드는 그 말을 못믿겠다는 투로 물었어. "네가 남자랑 붙어있는 걸 본 기억이 없는데."

"당연하지, 머글이니까. 나랑 같은 동네에 사는." 라고 수잔나는 퉁명스레 대답을 했어.

"지금 장난치는 거지?"

"내가 왜 그런 거짓말을 하겠어?"

"오, 내가 어떻게 알겠어." 프레드는 비꼬는 투로 대꾸를 했어. "날 쫓아내려고. 맞지?"

지켜보던 내가 다 벽에 머리를 박아버리고 싶더라. 가능하면 저 프레드의 머리통도 뭔가 센 걸로 한 대 때려주고도 싶고. 몰이꾼 방망이 정도면 적당할 것 같은데.

"나도 저렇게 막무가내는 아니었는데." 제임스는 그쪽에서 눈을 떼지도 않은 채로 내게 속삭이듯이 말했어. 눈을 피하기가 더 어색했겠지, 아예 우리 눈앞에서 벌어지고 있던 일이었는데.

"글쎄, 내 생각은 다른데." 난 그렇게 대꾸했어.

"그래서 진짜라면, 이름이 뭔데?" 프레드는 계속 말을 이어갔어.

"가서 말려야 하나?" 제임스가 물은 말이었어.

"끼어드는 건 너희 전문이잖아, 난 못 해." 난 목소릴 낮춰 그렇게 대답했어. 옆에서 릴리는 눈을 가린 듯 하더니 자기 손가락 틈으로 다 보고 있더라. 그럴 줄 알았어, 계속 안 볼 수는 없겠지. 이 가족이라면 이런 행동이 정상일 거야.

"이름은 알피, 성 바르톨로뮤 학교에 다니고, 럭비 선수고, 밴드 기타리스트. 여동생이 셋인데 이름은 루시, 마르타, 사라. 부모님 이름은 제임스랑 해리엇. 가장 친한 친구 이름은 데이빗. 머글 태생인 나랑 머글인 걔는 좋아하는 음악이나 영화 취향이 비슷하고, 우리 집 맞은편 집에 살고, 내가 호그와트에 오기 전에 다녔던 초등학교에서 친구였던 애야. _이제 만족해_ _?_ "

중간에 숨 한번 쉬지 않고 주르륵 쏟아낸 말들이었어. 프레드도 이해가 안 간다는 듯 멍한 얼굴로 수잔나를 쳐다보고 있더라.

"근데... 근데 왜 나한텐 말 안 했던 거야?"

"우린 친구나 뭐 다른 것도 아니잖아, 위즐리! 내가 뭐하러 너한테 내 사생활을 다 말하겠어?"

"그럼 그동안 날 가지고 놀았던 거야?"

수잔나는 어이가 없다는 듯 크게 한숨을 쉬었어. "내가 알피랑 사귄 건 지난 방학부터였는데, 난 그 전부터 계속 좋아했으니까." 수잔나는 다시 한 손 가득 카나리아 깃털을 쥐더니 프레드에게 던졌어. "이번이 진짜 마지막이야, _나 좀 내버려 둬_ _!_ "

프레드는 그대로 서서 수잔나가 자기 친구들에게로 걸어가는 뒷모습을 지켜봤어. 보아하니 수잔나 친구들도 우리처럼 그 장면을 계속 보고 있던 모양이야.

"다들 표정이 왜 그래, 엉?" 고개를 들어 보니 록산느가 나타나 크게 소리를 지르고 있었어. "지금 여긴 퀴디치리그 우승을 축하하는 자리잖아!"

나는 옅은 미소를 지었어. 록산느는 어떻게든 프레드에게 쏠린 시선이나 관심을 돌려보려고 했던 거야. 라디오 소리가 다시 커지고, 운명의 세 여신 노래에 맞춰 춤을 추는 학생들이 늘어난 걸 보니 효과는 정말 있었던 것 같아.

프레드도 느릿한 걸음으로 우리 쪽으로 다가왔어. "너희도 다 들었지?"

우리는 굳은 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였어. 그 누구도 프레드를 똑바로 쳐다보지 못하고 있었지.

"다른 남자를 만난다잖아."

"그렇지." 알버스가 조용히 대답했어.

"그치만, 어떻게 이럴 수 있어, 이럴 순 없잖아." 프레드는 여전히 멍한 목소리로 말했어. "너희 둘은 안 그랬잖아." 그러더니 나랑 제임스를 가리키더라고.

나는 프레드가 무슨 말을 하는 건지 몰라 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. "우리가 뭐?"

그랬더니 애들이 단체로 날 이상하게 쳐다보더라고. 프레드가 무슨 말을 하는지 바로 알아들었어야 하는 거야? 뭔진 몰라도 다른 사람들은 다 알고 있는 것 같은데.

"처음에는 서로 무지 싫어하던 사이였잖아, 지금은 연인이고, 사이도 좋고... 난 그대로만 하면 될 줄 알았는데."

"프레드, 내가 제임스랑 사이가 안 좋긴 했어도 우린 공통점이란 게 있었잖아." 나는 부드럽게 타이르듯이 말했어.

"그리고 수잔나는 에바랑 다르게 장난을 즐기는 성격도 아니고. 그치?" 제임스는 그렇게 말하면서 거들었어.

"맞아, 프레드," 이번엔 릴리가 목소리를 냈어. "오빠는 누굴 만나려면 그 장난기를 받아줄 수 있고, 오빠가 사사건건 참견을 해도 신경쓰지 않는 성격에, 사람을 놀리고 장난치길 좋아하는 사람이어야 한다고."

"카나리아로 변하는 것도 받아줄 수 있고." 크리스틴도 작은 미소를 지으며 말했어.

프레드는 그 말에 작게 미소를 짓더라. 그렇게 축 처져 있을 때에도 웃음은 나오나 봐.

"고맙다."

"춤이라도 출까?" 난 프레드에게 한 손을 내밀며 말했어. "방금 전에 나한테 춤 신청 했었잖아?"

"그래, 좋지." 프레드는 그렇게 대답하면서 댄스장으로 향하는 내 손에 순순히 이끌려 왔어. 방금 전부터 나오기 시작한 신인 마법 밴드의 비트송에 댄스장에 모인 학생들은 위아래로 뛰면서 리듬을 맞추고 있었어. 여학생들이 특히 더 열광하는 것 같더라, 그 밴드는 구성원들 나이가 최소 열여덟에서 가장 많게는 스물 하나인데 다들 정말 잘생겼거든.

"아, 이 망할 노래는 또 뭐야?" 프레드는 지금 나오고 있는 그 노래를 들으며 짜증스레 물었어. 결투 신청이라도 하겠다는 자세를 과장스레 잡으면서.

"제목? Wands Alike." 나는 대답을 했어. 내가 이 노래 제목도 알고 있을 줄은 몰랐는데. 누가 살인 저주 좀 걸어줬으면. "겜마랑 소차가 좋아하는 가수야, 그런 여자애들이 다 그렇지."

"아."

춤을 추고 얘기를 나누는 내내 난 프레드가 수잔나한테 마지막으로 들은 말을 떠올리지 않도록 특히 신경을 썼어. 그러다 언뜻 돌아보니 제임스가 우리 쪽을 빤히 보고 있었는데, 그 표정이 너무 웃긴 거야.

"질투라도 났나 보네." 프레드는 내게 씩 미소를 지어 보이며 말했어. 그러고는 뜬금없이 윙크를 날리더니 왼팔로 내 등을 받치면서 날 눕히다시피 숙여놓는 거야. 그 덕분에 넘어지지 않으려면 프레드의 목을 꼭 붙들어야 했지.

다시 날 세워놓는 프레드를 보고 난 소리내어 웃음을 터뜨렸어. "내가 너라면 당분간은 눈을 뜨고 잘 것 같은데." 난 웃음을 제대로 가누지도 못하고 그렇게 경고를 했어. "내 남자친구가 좀 질투가 많은 사람이거든,"

"이해해, 그럴 만하지. 에바 루이즈."

"그러다 한밤중에 똥폭탄이라도 맞는다거나 트렁크에 니플러가 숨어든다거나 하는 일이라도 당하면 어쩌려고?"

그리고 잠시 침묵이 이어지다가, 프레드가 뜬금없이 다른 말을 했어. "고마워, 걔 생각 안 하게 계속 말 걸어 줘서."

"오. 아, 뭘 그런 걸 갖고."

"제임스는 참 운이 좋은 놈이야," 그러다 뭔가 깊게 생각을 하는 듯 하더니 그런 말을 하더라. "이런 말로 놀리는 걸 네가 싫어한다는 건 알지만, 난 진심으로 네가 언젠가 정말 우리 가족이 됐으면 좋겠어. 너희 둘은 정말... 그냥 잘 맞아. 보면."

"그래, 고맙다." 난 이번 한 번만은 제임스랑 결혼하라는 말을 그냥 넘겨주기로 했어. 그렇게 먼 미래를 생각하기엔 아직 너무 이른 건 맞지만, 방금 프레드가 했던 말은 그냥 날 놀리려고만 한 말도 아니고 정말 진심이 느껴졌으니까.

"쟤 또 이쪽을 보고 있는데." 프레드는 그렇게 속삭이더니 이번엔 몸을 숙여서 내 볼에 짧게 입을 맞췄어.

"난 간다, 에바 루이즈!" 프레드는 웃으며 그렇게 말하고는 쌩하니 록산느에게로 달려가더라고. 제임스 쪽으로 장난스런 미소를 지어 보이면서.

"너무 일찍 쫓아내버린 거 아냐?" 난 제임스에게로 다가가며 그렇게 말했어.

제임스는 두 눈을 굴리며 답했지. "내가 다른 사람도 아니고 프레드한테 질투를 할 것 같아?"

난 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. "아니야? 지금 내가 보는 네 표정에는 질투 나서 죽겠다고 쓰여 있는데."

제임스는 슬쩍 두 팔로 내 허리를 안더니 날 가까이 끌어당겼어. "그냥 너랑 춤추고 있는 사람이 나였으면 좋겠다, 그런 생각이 들었을 뿐인데."

"춤이라면 나랑 방금까지 췄잖아. 그리고 난 그냥 프레드가 걔 생각은 더 안 하도록 그랬던 거고."

"알아," 제임스는 고개를 끄덕였어. "그래서 고마워."

그리고 제임스가 내게 입을 맞추려고 고개를 숙여오는데, 바로 그 때 시끄러운 호루라기 소리가 온 휴게실의 주의를 끌었어. 음악소리도 누군가 낮춰놓았더라. 보니까 니코가 테이블 위로 올라가 있는 거야, 그래도 머리가 그렇게 높게 있지는 않더라만. 그 생각에 나도 모르게 미소가 지어졌어.

"그리핀도르!" 그렇게 소리지르는 니코의 목소리에는 힘이 잔뜩 들어가 있었어. "우리의 주장을 위해 삼창! 에바 우드!"

그 뒤를 이어 온 그리핀도르 학생들이 내 이름을 외치는 소리가 우레처럼 크게 울려퍼지자 내 얼굴이 순식간에 달아올랐어. 기분은 좋아.

나는 대답으로 주먹을 쥔 손을 힘차게 들어보였어. "승리의 그리핀도르!" 라고 경기 이후로 뜨겁게 몰아치던 승리감을 가득 담은 외침과 함께.

"승리의 그리핀도르!" 그리고 그리핀도르 학생들도 전부 다 함께 열정에 가득 찬 목소리를 냈어. "승리의 그리핀도르!"

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그런 전날의 학생휴게실 광경이 아직도 내 눈앞에 아른거렸어. 아주 간발의 차이긴 했지만, 우리는 이겼어.

우리가, 그리핀도르가 이겼어.

그리핀도르가 이겼어! 그 두 마디가, 호수 주변을 달리는 그 걸음 걸음마다 내 머릿속에서 맴돌았어.

승리했다, 이 말이 얼마나 기쁜지 몰라. 하지만 이겼다는 그 자체보다 더 중요한 건, 그리핀도르가 펼친 경기는 그동안 우리 선수들이 노력한 결과가 모두 담긴 값진 경기였다는 거야. 우린 그냥 기숙사 컵을 타기 위해서만 달린 게 아니잖아, 열심히 연습하고 꾸준히 노력해서 팀이라는 이름으로 하나가 된 거야. 올해처럼 수준 높은 팀워크는 내 퀴디치 인생 중에서도 처음이었어. 그 경기를 하면서 나는 뭐랄까... 전에는 한번도 느껴보지 못한 생동감과 생명력 같은 걸 느꼈달까.

제임스가 골든 스니치를 낚아채던 그 순간부터 난 단 한시도 입꼬리를 내려놓은 적이 없었어. 사실 크게 미소를 지은 채로는 양치를 하기가 꽤 힘들더라고. 잠옷 윗도리에 치약 거품이 사방으로 다 튀었다니까.

한참을 달린 뒤에는 잠시 마음을 가라앉히기도 할 겸 속도를 낮춰 걸었어. 그렇게 조금 걷다가는 호수 끝자락에 있는 덤불 옆에 잠시 앉아 쉬기로 했지. 그렇게 얼마 앉아있지도 않았는데 저쪽에서 누군가 빠르게 다가오는지 발자국 소리가 들리는 거야. 그러더니 누군가 다가와 덤불 옆쪽 그러니까 내 왼편에 주저앉더니 그대로 엉엉 울기 시작했어.

그냥 펑펑 울었다는 정도가 아니야, 정말 온 몸을 떨면서 손으로 입을 틀어막아야 할 정도로 슬프게 눈물을 쏟는 거야.

나는 이런 어색한 상황을 특히 더 잘 찾아다니는 능력이라도 있나? 아니면 내가 그냥 어색한 사람일지도 모르지.

그 사람이 우는 데 정신이 팔려 있는 동안 조용히 자리를 피할 생각으로 난 슬쩍 몸을 일으켜서 최대한 소리를 내지 않고 성으로 돌아갈 수 있게 발끝을 세워 걸었어. 하지만 안타깝게도, 그 계획은 실패.

갑자기 콰직 하는 소리가 들려서 고개를 내려 보니, 근처 나무에서 떨어진 나뭇가지 하나를 내가 어쩌다 밟아버린 거야! 놀라 까무러칠 뻔했다고.

그 소리에 아까부터 울고 있던 사람이 내 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸지. 그 시선에 나도 본능적으로 그쪽으로 눈을 돌렸어. 그러자마자 후회하긴 했지만.

멀린, 어떻게 이럴 수가 있어!

멀뚱히 두 눈을 뜬 내 시선은 익숙하게 차가운 흑안에 닿았어. 그래, 리라 리날디였던 거야! 평소에는 깔끔하게 빗어 넘기던 검은 머리카락이 사방으로 헝클어져 있는 걸 보니 자기 머리를 수십번은 더 쥐어 뜯은 모양이야.

"또, 이번에도 또 너야? 왜?" 리날디는 내게서 시선을 홱 돌려버리고는 호숫가를 바라보며 화난 목소리로 소리를 질렀어. "그 하고많은 사람들 중에서 왜 하필 너한테 이런 꼴을 보여야 하냐고!"

무슨 말을 해야 할지, 도저히 감이 잡히질 않았어. 리날디가 저리도 처절하게 울고 있다니, 저 애도 결국은 감정을 느끼는 사람이었던 걸까? 다른 사람을 괴롭히고 깔보는 짓과는 거리가 먼 그런 감정 말이야. 그 생각을 하자 아차 싶으면서 당황스럽더라, 지금까지 내가 알고 있던 퀴디치 규칙이 사실은 전부 틀렸다는 말을 들은 것처럼...

"어... 아, 미-미안해," 나는 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 말을 더듬었어. 내가 지금 여기 있을 만한 상황도 아니고, 머릿속에서는 당장 자리를 뜨라고 말하고 있었지만, 두 발은 땅에 딱 달라붙어 떨어지지를 않았어.

"당연히 미안해야지!" 그렇게 소리를 지르며 대꾸하는 목소리는 평소보다도 더 날이 서 있었어. "너만 아니었으면... 멀린, 실망했을 텐데... 날 얼마나 믿어줬는데... 그런데 나는..."

그 말을 내가 이해해주길 바라는 건 아니겠지?

그러다 리날디의 입술이 꿈틀거리더니 기분 나쁜 미소를 지었어. "네 인생은 항상 그렇게 존나 완벽했지... 가족도, 친구들도, 남자친구까지... 다들 네게 실망 한번 하지 않아, 넌 죽어도 그 기대를 저버리지 않을 수 있으니까."

아, 퀴디치 컵 얘기였구나. 나는 그제서야 그 말이 무슨 뜻이었는지 알아들을 수 있었어. 퀴디치 컵에서 우승하지 못한 게 실망스러웠나 봐. 그런데 우승컵을 차지하지 못했다는 데 리날디 본인보다도 더 실망한 사람들이 있다는 것 같아. 그게 누군지는 나야 모를 일이지만 아마 리날디에게 꽤 중요한 사람들이겠지? 날더러 주변 사람들이 실망 한번 하지 않는다던가 기대를 저버리지 않는다던가 하는 말을 던져댄 걸 보면 아마 부모님일 가능성이 제일 높을 거고. 사실 이상했어, 리라 리날디가 다른 사람에게 그렇게 인정받고 싶어 한다는 게... 지금까지 내가 본 사람은 정말 감정도 없고 차가운 사람이라 다른 누군가의 인정 같은 걸 필요로 할 줄은 생각도 못 했거든.

"위로같은 거 할 거면 당장 꺼져!" 리날디는 잔뜩 놀란 내 표정을 보고는 그렇게 쏘아붙였어.

위로를 한다고? 리라 리날디한테? 하, 내가?

"네가 어떻게든 날 끌어내리려고 별 수작을 다 부리지만 않았어도 – 아, 버넷을 시켜서 나나 우리 선수들을 다치게 해 버리지만 않았어도 진심으로 위로해주고 싶었을 텐데, 아깝네."

"이기려면 수단과 방법을 가리지 말아야지." 그렇게 말하는 리날디의 눈동자는 무서울 정도로 차가웠어.

"있지, 그래도 넌 정말 뛰어난 선수야." 난 그렇게 말했어. "그런 얄팍한 수를 쓸 필요가 없는 사람이라고."

"오, 그딴 그리핀도르 같은 소리는 집어치워," 리날디는 코웃음을 쳤어. "세상에는 그렇게 불쌍할 정도로 정직한 사람만 있는 게 아니야. 그러고 싶어도 못 하는 사람도 있다고."

나는 그 말을 오래 고민하고 싶지 않았어. 그래서 어깨를 으쓱이는 것으로 대답했지. "하지만 나는 불쌍할 정도로 정직하게, 우승했잖아?"

"너랑 포터만 없으면 이제 그리핀도르는 아무것도 아니지." 리날디는 검은 가디건 소매로 눈가를 쓱 닦으며 비웃듯이 말했어.

그 말에 난 놀라 두 눈을 동그랗게 떴어. 그럴 작정으로 한 말은 아니었겠지만, 그래도, 리라 리날디가 우리 실력을 그래도 높게 평가하고 인정한 셈이잖아?

나는 리날디를 똑바로 쳐다보고 입을 열었어. "제임스를 대신해서, 그리고 당사자로서도, 방금 그 말은 칭찬으로 들을게. 그래도 난 우리 차기 주장을 꽤나 믿고 있거든? 각오 단단히 해 둬, 리날디."

그리고 그대로 호수 뒤편을 돌아 걸어오는 길에 갑자기 그런 생각이 들었어. 리라 리날디를 상대하는 일도 이번이 마지막이겠구나. 기분이 나쁘다거나 찜찜하지는 않아. 아니, 나쁘긴 무슨.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

그리고 그 날 아침식사시간에, 접시를 비우다가 고개를 들어 보니 소차가 와서 퀴디치 주간지를 내 코앞에다 들이밀고 있더라. 어우, 지금은 N.E.W.T. 시험 생각만 해도 벅찬데. 소차를 상대할 시간은 없다고.

"퀴디치 주간지네... 근데 이게 왜?" 이번엔 대체 무슨 기사에 우리 아빠 얘기가 나왔길래 저렇게 호들갑인걸까.

"23페이지에 봐봐." 소차는 잡지를 내게 쥐어주면서 말했어.

하지만 난 잡지를 받지 않고 밀어냈어. "소차, 난 잡지에서 우리 아빠 얘길 다룬 기사 같은 거 솔직히 보고 싶지도 않아. 그냥 이해해줄 수 없어?"

그렇게 간단한 걸 얘는 왜 아직도 모르는 거야? 우리가 호그와트에서 같이 지낸 시간도 벌써 몇 년인데, 이쯤 되면 그만할 때도 되지 않았나?

소차는 놀란 표정으로 대꾸했어. "오, 올리버 우드 얘기가 아니야. 너랑 제임스 얘기라구."

그 말에 나는 잽싸게 잡지를 낚아채듯이 받아들고 서둘러 23페이지를 폈어. 그리고 벙찐 얼굴, 아니면 놀란 얼굴로, 그 페이지에 실린 사진을 뚫어져라 쳐다보고 있었지. 이게 대체 무슨... 잠깐만, 어떻게... 아니... 뭐?

당연한 얘기겠지만 마법 세계의 사진이 다들 그렇듯이 여기 실린 사진도 움직이고 있었어. 경기장 한가운데에 빗물에 젖은 퀴디치 선수복을 입고 선 제임스랑 나 두 사람이, 빗속에서 서로 부둥켜안고 열렬한 키스를 하고 있는 거야. 제임스의 두 손이 내 얼굴을 감싸 안고, 나는 제임스의 머리카락을 마구 헤집고 있었지. 사진에 나온 내 얼굴을 자세히 보면 코피가 났던 것 때문에 얼굴에 피가 조금 묻은 것까지 보였어. 사진에는 아주 커다랗고 굵은 글씨로, '선택받은 자의 아들에게 선택받은 자: 푸들미어 코치의 딸' 뭐 이딴 캡션까지 붙어 있는 거야.

"그 사진, 정말 아름답지 않아?" 소차는 크게 경탄을 하듯이 말했어. 그리고 얼굴에 흘러내린 검은 곱슬 머리카락을 한 손으로 쓸어냈어. "엄청난 화제가 될 거야, 그치?"

뭐? 엄청난 화제? 제임스랑 내가? 농담하려고 한 말이겠지? 그것보다, 저 이상한 타이틀은 대체 어떤 인간이 생각해낸 거야? '선택받은 자의 아들에게 선택받은 자: 푸들미어 코치의 딸'? 멀린, 그보다 더 상투적이고 재미없는 타이틀도 없을 것 같은데.

"그런 사진까지 싣는 건 사생활 침해 아니야?" 크리스틴이 옆에서 입을 열었어. 잡지를 보고 있는 표정에는 놀란 기색이 역력하더라, 딱 나처럼.

"사진은 독자가 투고한 거야." 그렇게 말하는 소차의 목소리는 마치 그 한 문장으로 문제가 전부 해결된다는 투였어.

독자 투고라니... 누군진 몰라도 그 경기장 한복판에서 제임스랑 내가 키스하는 장면을 찍었다면 정말 할 일이 없는 사람이었나 보네.

"소차... 설마 네가?" 크리스틴이 실망한 기색으로 목소릴 낮춰 말했어.

 _뭐_? 잠깐만, 멀린... 아니, 설마. 나는 혹시나 하는 생각에 페이지 아래쪽에 달린 작은 글씨를 읽었어. _사진 출처_ _:_ _독자_ _S._ _패터슨._

그 순간 나도 모르게 잡지를 테이블에 내동댕이치다시피 던졌어. 생각보다 세게 나갔는지 크리스틴의 오렌지주스 잔을 넘어뜨려버리기도 했지. 크리스틴은 빠르게 잔을 다시 세우고 지팡이를 휘둘러 엎질러진 주스를 없앴어.

"대-대체 무슨... 멀린, 넌 생각도 없어?" 난 말을 더듬으면서 소리를 질렀어. 순간 너무 화가 나서 할 말을 머릿속으로 한번 정리할 수도 없더라.

"네가 그렇게 싫어할 줄은 몰랐어," 소차는 내가 화를 내자 살짝 기죽은 모습으로 대답을 했어. "너희 가족도, 제임스의 가족도 신문에 나오는 건 하루이틀 일이 아니니까, 이런 기사쯤 익숙할 줄 알았어."

사실 소차가 하는 말이 엄밀히는 맞는 말이긴 하지, 그래도 내가 신문에 직접 언급되거나 사진이 실리는 일은 없었단 말이야. 유명인은 내가 아니라 우리 아빠니까, 잡지에 실리는 것도 신문에 실리는 것도 내가 아니라 우리 아빠였다고. 물론 아빠가 선수생활을 은퇴할 때 한 번, 퀴디치 주간지에 온 가족이 나온 사진이 실리긴 했지. 하지만 이런 건... 오, 멀린.

"에바, 너도 머지않아 유명해질 거잖아," 소차는 정말 당연한 사실을 얘기하는 말투로 말을 시작했어. "넌 퀴디치 스타가 될 거라구. 당연히 사람들도 널 알고 싶어할 거야. 너랑 제임스의 관계도 말이야, 너희 가족들이나 특히 제임스의 아빠 때문에라도."

"놀랍긴 하겠지, 해리 포터한테 이렇게 잘 자란 아들이 있다니." 어느새 제임스가 내 옆으로 다가와 앉으며 장난을 걸었어.

"너도 그 기사 봤어?" 나는 우선 그 질문부터 했어. 봤다면 저렇게 태평할 리가 없잖아, 나는 당장에라도 지팡이를 꺼내 들고 소차 패터슨의 얼굴에 박쥐귀신 저주라도 날려버리고 싶은 걸 꾹 참고 있는데.

역시, 제임스는 고개를 가로저었어. "아니, 난 원래 우리 가족 얘기가 나온 기사는 안 읽어. 대부분은 재밌으려고 지어낸 헛소문이니까, 무시하는 게 답이지. 그 쓰레기같은 걸 찍어내는 건 어떻게 할 수가 없으니 그냥 무시하고 살면 되는 거 아니겠어?"

소차는 무슨 말을 하려는지 입을 열었다가, 다시 닫았어. "음," 그리고 결국은 말을 하기로 했는지, "자, 사진 원본이야. 너희한테 주는 게 좋을 것 같아서. 정말 멋진 사진이잖아."

소차는 망토 주머니를 뒤적이더니 움직이는 사진 한 장을 꺼내 나한테 건네줬어. 나는 아무런 말도 하지 못하고 그런 소차를 빤히 쳐다보기만 했지.

소차가 그렇게 사라지고 나서, 제임스는 내 손에서 사진을 홱 뺏어들다시피 들고는 생각에 잠긴 얼굴로 그 사진을 빤히 쳐다봤어.

"쟤는 보통 미친 인간이 아니지, 만 사진은 진짜 괜찮네." 제임스는 먹던 토스트를 삼키고 그렇게 평을 내놓았어.

"그 이상한 제목만 안 붙어 있었어도 괜찮았을 텐데." 나도 거기에는 동의했어. 어쨌거나 사진이 잘 나온 건 사실이었으니까. 그래도 사생활 침해라는 건 변하지 않지만.

크리스틴은 사진에 달려 있던 제목이 생각났는지 소리내어 웃음을 터트렸어. "제목을 그렇게 뽑는 사람한테 월급을 주고 싶을까? '선택받은 자의 아들에게 선택받은 자, 푸들미어 코치의 딸'이라니."

그 제목에 크리스틴과 난 동시에 얼굴을 찌푸렸다가, 곧 우리도 모르게 깔깔 웃음을 터뜨리고 있었어.

제임스는 우리 둘이 정신이 나갔다고 생각한 건지, 멍한 얼굴로 우리를 빤히 쳐다봤어. 너희는 그게 재밌냐?"

나는 고개를 절레절레 가로젓고 크리스틴의 어깨에 기댔어. "아니, 슬픈 일이지."

"진짜 그렇게 나왔어? 주간지 잡지에?"

"그렇다니까," 나는 웃음소리 사이로 겨우 대답을 내놓았어. "진짜 그대로, 그대로 실어 놨다구."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

이제 퀴디치 시즌도 끝났고, 퀴디치 컵의 승자도 가려졌으니, 호그와트 졸업까지 넘어야 할 큰 산은 이제 딱 하나가 남았어.

N.E.W.T. 시험.

사실 그 동안은 퀴디치 연습에 너무 많은 시간을 쏟느라 시험공부래봤자 그냥 교수님들이 내 주는 숙제를 하는 게 전부였어. 잠시 퀴디치를 쉴 수 있다니 그래도 기분이 조금 낫더라. 물론 아주 잠깐 동안만이긴 하지. 시험이 다 끝나고 나면 선발전 준비 때문에라도 다시 연습을 시작해야 할 테니까. 사실 퀴디치 선수가 되는 데 특별히 높은 점수가 필요한 건 아니지만, 그래도 시험에서 떨어지고 싶지는 않아.

시험 바로 전날 오후에는 그리핀도르 7학년들이 전부 도서관에 모여서 필기 노트나 교과서를 보고 마법 주문을 연습했어. 주문 몇 개는 너무 어려워서 아무리 열심히 해도 하루만에 제대로 구사하기가 힘들겠더라, 그런 주문이 시험에 나오면 나는 시험 감독 앞에서 바보짓을 하겠지.

크리스토퍼가 약초학에서는 날 도와준 게 정말 고마웠어. 사비트리랑 헤어진 뒤로는 약초학 시간에 다시 나랑 파트너였거든. 덕분에 지난 몇 주만에 약초학 성적이 눈에 띄게 올랐지.

프레드는 아구아멘티 주문을 써서 만든 물줄기를 어떻게 다루지를 못하더라고. 너무 위로 올리는 바람에 주변에 있던 애들까지 전부 쫄딱 젖어버리는 일이 허다했고, 한번은 파도타기를 한 적도 있었어. 그래서 아구아멘티 주문을 연습할 때는 아예 호숫가 쪽으로 자리를 옮겼지.

그리고 드디어 첫 번째 시험일이 됐어. 기숙사에서부터 다들 잔뜩 긴장한 모습이더라. 겜마는 계속 지팡이를 만지작거리다가 침대 커튼에 불을 붙여버리기도 했어. 그래도 시험 준비로 계속 연습을 한 덕분에 순식간에 불을 끄고 커튼을 고쳐 놓을 수 있었지.

변신술 시험 직전에 크리스틴이랑 키에런은 서로 문제를 내고 맞추기를 계속했고, 소차는 목소릴 낮춰 주문이나 정의처럼 외워야 하는 내용을 중얼거리고 있었어. 어떻게 했는지는 몰라도 우리 아빠 생각도 안 하고 집중을 하는 모양이더라고. 내가 보기에는 정말 이상하지만, 소차에게는 생명유지장치나 다름없었을 텐데.

시험을 보는 내내 정말 진이 다 빠져서 정말 주변에서 들었던 것처럼, 어쩌면 그 이상으로 정말 힘들었어. 그 주가 다 끝나갈 즈음에는 7학년 전원이 정신줄을 다 놓았다니까. 난 마법 시험에서 정말 최선을 다했어, 실기 평가 때 무언 응원 마법소리가 너무 크긴 했지만. 시험관은 실기 평가가 끝날 때까지 계속 킬킬 웃고 있더라.

전반적으로는 그래도 여름에 받게 될 통지표에 온통 트롤 점수만 찍히지는 않을 정도 같아. 퀴디치 스카우트는 내가 시험에 붙건 안 붙건 크게 신경 안 쓰겠지만, 엄마는 신경을 쓰겠지. 그리고 무엇보다, 나도 신경이 쓰이니까.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

"야, 부엉이가 아주 한 무리로 날아왔네." 프레드는 그리핀도르 테이블로 다가오며 제임스와 날 둘러싼 부엉이들을 보고 감탄을 했어.

커다란 원숭이올빼미 한 마리가 크리스틴 접시에 놓인 베이컨을 이게 뭔가 하고 쳐다보자 크리스틴은 접시를 슬쩍 치웠어.

한편 나는 기분 좋게 두근거리는 가슴을 어쩔 줄 모르고 있었어. 내가 간절히 기다렸던 그런 날이야, 리그팀에서 선발전을 보러 와 달라는 편지가 날아오는 날.

"진정하고 숨 쉬어," 크리스틴은 작은 미소를 짓고 내게 말했어. "그리고 뭐든 일단 열어봐!"

당연한 말이었겠지만 내가 가장 먼저 골라든 봉투에는 푸들미어 로고가 새겨져 있었어. 버터나이프로 무거운 양피지 봉투를 열고 나는 천천히 숨을 고르며 편지를 읽었어. 양피지를 읽어내려가는 나를 주변 사람들은 잔뜩 기대감을 품은 눈으로 빤히 쳐다보고 있었지.

"푸들미어에서 비주전 선발전에 와 달래!" 나는 입이 귀에 걸리도록 미소를 지은 채 소리를 질렀어. 너무 신이 나서 당장 그리핀도르 테이블 위로 뛰어올라 온 대연회장에 목청 높여 소리치고 싶었어. 그러고 싶은 마음을 애써 누르긴 했지만.

이제 내 꿈을 이룰 수 있어. 푸들미어 선발전에 응시하는 게 내 꿈을 이루는 가장 첫 단계였다고. 나는 이 순간을 위해 그동안 간절히 바라며 기다리고 노력했던 거야. 드디어 푸들미어 선발전을 볼 수 있게 되다니, 너무 기뻐서 주체를 할 수가 없었어.

"푸들미어 비주전 선발전에는 나도 갈 것 같은데," 제임스도 내 것과 비슷하게 생긴 편지를 자기 접시 옆에 두면서 기쁜 얼굴로 말했어. 내게 싱긋 미소를 지어 보인 제임스는 바로 다른 편지를 열어보기 시작했어.

그리고 내게 온 다른 편지들은 다들 비주전 선발전을 보러 오라는 제안이었어. 폴마우스 팔콘즈, 시리피리 캐터펄츠, 몬트로즈 맥파이즈, 터트실 토네이도즈. 아, 바다 건너에서 날아온 것도 있었어, 하이델베르크 해리어즈. 제임스가 받은 비주전 제안은 폴마우스 팔콘즈, 몬트로즈 맥파이즈, 피츠버그 핀처스, 발리캐슬 뱃츠, 애플비 애로우즈에서였지.

그러다 선명한 주황색 봉투에 든 마지막 편지를 열어본 제임스가 갑자기 사레가 들렀는지 켁켁거렸어. 프레드가 옆에서 등을 몇 번 툭툭 두드려줬더니 조금 나은 것 같긴 하더라만.

"너 괜찮아?" 나는 제임스의 얼굴이 여전히 새빨간 걸 보고 물었어. 퀴디치 리그에 데뷔하기도 전에 토스트나 마멀레이드 잼에 목이 막혀 질식사라니, 비극도 그런 비극이 없을 거 아냐. 사실 비극이라는 말로도 부족하지. 부끄럽고 황당한 건 말할 것도 없고.

제임스는 잔뜩 놀란 눈으로 양피지를 내게 보여줬어.

"캐논에서 주전 선발전 제안이 왔다고?" 나는 제임스가 보여준 편지를 읽어내려가다 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 말했어. "주전이라니, 제임스... 진짜 잘됐다!"

멀린, 주전이라니... 호그와트를 졸업하자마자 주전 선발전에 와 달라는 일은 들어본 적도 없는데!

"넌 정말 론 삼촌의 자랑이다," 프레드가 옆에서 밝은 목소리로 소리를 질렀어. "자, 그럼 에바 루이즈의 마지막 편지도 한번 보자고."

나는 그냥 어느 팀에서 또 제안이 왔나, 볼 생각으로 접힌 편지를 열었어. 하지만 편지에 쓰인 내용을 읽자마자 너무 놀라 버린 나는 그대로 편지를 요거트 접시 안에 빠트려버렸어.

"왜? 뭐라고 하는데?" 크리스틴이 걱정스런 표정으로 조심스레 물었어.

"하피스가, 하피스에서..." 나는 멍한 얼굴로 천천히 말을 시작했어. "하피스에서, 날더러 주전 선발전을 보러 오라고..."

"그럼 둘 다 주전 선발전 제의를 받은 거네?" 크리스토퍼는 작게 휘파람까지 불었어. "잘됐다!"

나는 다른 말을 할 수가 없었어. 주전 선발전에 오라는 말일 줄은...

일단 하나는 어쨌든 결정이 났지. 수업이 끝나자마자 난 휴게실로 들어와 벽난로에 토네이도즈 편지를 던져 넣고 양피지가 타들어가는 모습을 재밌게 지켜봤어. 우리 가족이 저 팀이랑 어떤 악연이 있는데, 내가 그리로 들어가서 선수생활을 할 것 같아?

"너희 부모님도 들으면 기뻐하실 거야!" 크리스틴이 미소를 지으며 말했어. "에바... 네 꿈이, 계획이 점점 현실이 되고 있잖아."

얼굴 근육이 아파 오긴 하지만 나는 미소를 지울 수가 없었어. "현실이 되고 있다고," 나는 그 말을 반복했어. "맞아, 현실이 되고 있어."

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

시간이 그렇게 빠르게 흘러갔다는 게 믿기지 않을 정도였어. 수업도 다 끝났고, 학기말 연회도 끝났고, 기숙사에 있던 짐도 전부 쌌고, 7년 내내 우리 집이었던 기숙사 호실도 텅텅 비었어. 내년에는 막 마법을 배우기 시작한 여자애들이 다시 이 방을 쓰게 되겠지. 그 애들 중에는 소차처럼 대하기 어려운 정신 나간 애가 있을까, 아니면 겜마처럼 불붙이는 게 습관인 애가 있을까, 아니면 록산느처럼 활발한 애나, 크리스틴처럼 착한 애나, 나처럼 퀴디치에 열광하는 애가 있을까, 그런 생각도 들었어.

있으면 좋겠는데.

열한살 때 잔뜩 긴장한 채로 호그와트에 처음 발을 들였던 그 날처럼, 우리는 보트를 타고 호수를 건너 기차역으로 왔어. 처음 이 보트를 탔을 때 기억을 떠올리고, 내가 어떤 기숙사에 배정될지 친구들은 잘 사귈 수 있을지 걱정하면서도 잔뜩 신이 나 있던 그 날의 기억을 떠올렸어. 진짜 퀴디치를 할 수 있다는 기대에 잔뜩 부풀어있던 것도.

새삼 이렇게 멀리 떨어진 곳에서 고개를 들어 호그와트를 보니, 그리핀도르 탑이 내겐 정말 집과 같은 곳이었구나 하는 생각이 들더라. 이상한 말일 수도 있겠지만 일어나자마자 소차의 침대에 걸어 둔 무언 마법을 해제하던 아침이 그리워질 것 같아. 겜마가 불을 지른 걸 보고 크리스틴과 웃던 날들도 그리울 거야. 휴게실에서 다함께 모여 떠들던 그 소란도 그리울 거야. 여학생 락커룸과 샤워실의 삐걱거리는 소리까지도 그리울 거야.

주머니를 뒤적여 찾은 카메라로 난 눈앞에 펼쳐진 광경을 사진으로 담았어. 그리고 보트에 탄 사람들의 사진도 찍었어. 이 순간을 기억할 수 있도록.

"그런 생각 안 드냐," 제임스도 고개를 들며 씩 미소를 지었어. "이제 우리 다음 세대부터는 그리핀도르 학생이라면 휴게실에 붙은 우리 그리핀도르 팀 선발전 포스터로 내 복근을 볼 수 있을 거라고."

나는 이번 학년 초의 일이 생각나 작은 웃음을 터뜨렸어.

"일 년 동안 정말 많은 게 변했어, 그치?" 나는 미소를 지우지 않은 채로 말했어. "많은 일이 있었지."

"이제는 새로운 모험을 시작해야겠네." 키에런은 호수 저편에 위풍당당하게 자리한 호그와트 성을 보며 말했어.

"내년에는 정말 많은 것들이 달라질 것만 같은 기분이야," 크리스틴도 고개를 끄덕이며 키에런의 손을 잡고 깍지를 꼈어. 두 사람이 서로를 돌아보며 지은 미소가 정말 따뜻해보였어.

몇 년 안으로 저 둘이 결혼을 약속했다는 소식이 들릴 걸? 아니면 난 히포그리프를 먹겠다.

"제임스, 너는 프레드랑 둘이 살 거지?" 키에런이 물었어.

제임스는 고개를 끄덕였어. "계획은 그래."

"아무도 없이 너랑 프레드 단 둘이라... 이웃들이 누굴진 몰라도 다 지쳐 쓰러지겠는데." 난 그렇게 제임스를 놀렸어.

벌써 호그와트 급행열차를 타는 것도 이번이 마지막이야. 런던으로 돌아가는 내내 제임스랑 나는 우리 그리핀도르 팀 선수들과 같은 방에 앉아 있었어. 래번클로와 붙었던 경기 얘길 잠깐 나누고 있었지.

"차기 주장이 누군지 힌트 같은 것도 없어?" 열차가 런던에 도착해 속도를 줄일 즈음 니코가 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물었어.

"방학 때 날아오는 편지봉투에 새 뱃지가 하나 들어있는 사람."

힌트다운 힌트가 아니었다는 건 알아. 하지만 규칙은 규칙이지. 차기 주장이 누구든 자기가 배지를 보고 알게 되기 전까지는 입을 닫아야 하는 게 맞잖아?

"그래도 언니가 결정한 건 맞잖아, 그치?" 자라가 물었어.

나는 고개를 끄덕였어. "시험이 끝나자마자 롱바텀 교수님한테 가서 주장 건으로 얘기를 좀 했지. 내가 고른 사람을 교수님도 맘에 들어 했으니까, 오래 생각할 것도 없었고. 물론 아까도 말했지만, 차기 주장이 누굴지는 방학 때 학교에서 온 편지를 보면 알 수 있겠지."

사실 그리핀도르 퀴디치 팀의 차기 주장이 누가 되느냐 하는 얘기에 롱바텀 교수님은 별다른 말도 없었어. 훌륭한 주장이라면 다들 그렇듯이 나도 열심히 준비를 해서 왜 내가 이 사람을 뽑았는지 논리정연하게 설명했더니 교수님도 좋은 선택이었다고 동의했거든. 다른 선수들도 내 결정에 만족할 거야. 차기 주장이 다가올 경기를 정말 잘 준비할 수 있으리라는 믿음은 말할 것도 없고.

시간이 그리 오래되지도 않은 것 같은데 벌써 킹스크로스 역에 도착했어. 나는 마지막으로 우리 선수들에게 좋은 말을 해 주고 싶어서 목소릴 가다듬었어. 다들 작은 미소를 짓고 날 돌아봐주더라. 제임스의 미소에는 장난스런 기색이 역력했지만. 그럴 줄 알았지.

"언제 다시 이렇게 모일 수 있을지는 모르겠지만," 나는 그렇게 말을 시작했어. "고맙다는 말을 꼭 하고 싶었어. 내 인생 최고의 퀴디치 시즌을 만들어줘서 고마워."

"우리도 고마워, 누구보다 용감한 주장이 돼 줘서." 니코가 진심을 담아 전한 말에 모두가 동의를 표했어.

"편지 보내야 돼," 자라가 굳은 목소리로 말했어. "선발전도 퀴디치 연습도 어떻게 되가는지 궁금하잖아."

"같은 팀 선수들 중에 잘생긴 사람이 있는지도," 브리가 덧붙인 말이었어.

그 말에 제임스랑 니코가 동시에 불만스런 소리를 내긴 했지만.

열차에서 내리는 계단에서 난 기차의 주홍색 엔진을 다시 돌아봤어. 지난 7년동안 저 엔진이 날 집에서 학교로, 학교에서 집으로 무사히 데려다줬지.

"정말 보고 싶을 거야, 우리 선수들." 나는 이 선수들과 떨어지기 싫은 마음에 무거운 한숨을 내쉬었어. 그리고 승강장을 돌아보며 그리핀도르 팀 선수들을 하나하나 찾아봤어.

니코는 자기 부모님을 만나고 있더라, 두 부모님도 키가 평균보다 조금 작은 걸 보니 니코도 그리 크지는 못할 것 같단 생각이 들었어. 브리는 자기 언니 나타샤랑 다른 남자 하나랑 같이 서 있었어. 아마 자매의 아버지겠지, 눈이 정말 닮았거든. 자라는 자기 할머니인 것 같은 노인에게 밝게 손을 흔들며 걸어가고 있었어.

그리고 내가 일부러 찾아보려고 한 건 아니지만, 리라 리날디도 보이더라고. 그 옆에서 비스듬히 선 남자랑 여자는 누가 봐도 리날디의 부모님이었어. 리날디의 검은 눈동자는 엄마를 닮고 검고 비단같은 머리카락은 아빠를 닮았더라고. 둘 다 내가 지금껏 본 중에서 가장 차갑고 단호한 표정을 하고 있는 걸 보니 리날디가 부모님한테 그리 환영받지 못하고 있다는 데 내가 다 미안해지더라.

그리고 내가 가던 길 앞쪽에서는 릴리와 리처드가 손을 맞잡은 채 나란히 걷고 있었어. 가레스는 자기 친구들이랑 한 무리로 걸어가고 있었고, 알버스는 어떤 여자애랑 계속 대화를 하고 있던데 그 여자애 얼굴이 묘하게 익숙하더라, 이름은 모르겠지만. 로즈랑 스코피어스는 뒤쪽에서 서성이고 있었어, 아마 부모님 얼굴을 볼 때 보더라도 최대한 뒤로 미루고 싶어서겠지.

"지금까지 그리핀도르 팀에 있으면서 이번만큼 최고였던 적이 없었는데." 제임스가 감탄하듯 그런 말을 중얼거렸어. 그러더니 갑자기 두 눈을 동그랗게 뜨는 거야. "오, 고드릭..."

나는 저 표정이 대체 무슨 의미일지 몰라 얼굴을 찌푸렸어. "왜?"

제임스는 아무 말 없이 그저 반대쪽 손으로 어딘가를 가리켰어. 아니, 어딘가라기보다 사람을 가리켰다는 게 맞겠다.

"멀린, 잠깐만..." 나는 온 몸에 피가 마르는 기분에 섬뜩해서 숨을 들이쉬었어.

소차 패터슨이야.

소차 패터슨이, 우리 아빠한테 말을 걸고 있었다니까!

소차 패터슨이, 아빠한테!

"에바!" 소차는 근처에 있던 나와 제임스를 보고는 반갑게 내 이름을 불렀어. 창자가 배배 꼬이는 기분이야. 난 알아, 이제 무슨 일이 일어나든 상황은 최악일 거야. 소차가 아빠를 납치해갈 작정이라면... 사실 기회는 이번이 마지막일 거 아냐?

알았어, 그럴 일은 없겠지만, 아니지, 없기를 바라지만, 그래도 소차가 아빠한테 하려는 말이 뭐겠어, 뭔진 몰라도 정신 나간 소리일 거 아냐. 어우, 왜 중요한 순간에 하필 뛰어내릴 창문이 없는 거야?

"응?" 나는 우선 머뭇거리며 인사부터 받았어.

"있지, 난 마녀 주간지 사에서 퀴디치부 기자로 일하게 될 것 같아. 내가 보냈던 사진이 그쪽에서 꽤 마음에 들었는지 기사를 한번 보내달라고 하더라구. 정말 기대되지 않아?"

"그러네, 잘됐네." 나는 건성으로 대답을 했어.

나도 모르게 흘린 코웃음을 감추려고 제임스가 옆에서 기침소리를 냈어. 옆에 있던 엄마도 내게 찌릿하는 시선을 쏘아보냈고.

나는 그런 엄마의 시선은 본체만체했어. 엄마는 소차가 어떤 애인지도 모르고 성 뭉고 병원 치료를 좀 받아야 할 거라는 사실도 모르잖아. 물론 얼마 안 있으면 알게 되겠지만.

멀린, 소차가 시끄러운 여성 잡지사에서 퀴디치 기사를 쓸 거라니. 그 말은 즉 나나 제임스 얘기를 다루게 될 수도 있다는 뜻일 거고... 더 이상은 생각을 하기도 싫고 할 수도 없었어.

미치겠네.

"저, 우드 씨..." 소차는 긴장했는지 덜덜 떨리는 목소리로 입을 열었어. "저기... 사인 한 장만 해 주실래요? 네?"

"그럼, 당연하지." 아빠는 미소와 함께 선뜻 대답을 내놓았어.

어우, 지금 저게 뭐 하는 짓이야? 난 당장에라도 두 눈을 감고 내 눈앞에서 저 광경을 치워버리고 싶은 마음을 겨우 눌렀어.

소차는 메고 있던 가방에서 자기가 제일 좋아한다는 옛날 퀴디치 잡지를 꺼내들고는 자기가 원하는 페이지를 폈어. 난 당장에라도 소차를 기절시켜서 잡지를 뺏어 태워버리고 싶은 마음을 애써 참았어. 너무하다고 생각할지 모르겠지만, 소차가 편 페이지는 바로 젊은 아빠가 웃통을 벗은 채로 퀘이플을 머리 위로 들고 있는 사진이었다고. 복근까지 다 드러났다니까! 부끄러워 죽는 줄 알았다고!

엄마는 그 사진을 보더니 흥미가 있었는지 눈썹을 치켜올렸어. 제임스는 얼굴이 새빨개져서는 당장에라도 웃음이 터질 것 같았는지 아예 고개를 돌려버리더라. 난 제임스 발을 꾹 밟아주고 싶었어. 저게 재밌어?

"제가 가장 아끼는 사진이라..." 소차는 크게 미소를 지은 채로 숨을 고르며 말했어.

가능한지도 몰랐지만 그 말에 엄마의 눈썹이 더 높이 올라갔어. 그 반응 덕분에 소차가 미쳤다는 내 생각에 좀 더 신빙성이 생기는 기분이었지. 봤어? 내가 미친 게 아니라니까.

소차는 또 가방에서 커다란 공작털 깃펜을 꺼내 아빠에게 건넸어. "정말 예술적인 사진이예요, 사실 퀴디치를 더러 예술이라고 하지는 않지만 이 사진은 진짜 예술이예요."

아, 일단 소차가 아빠한테 얼굴이 잘생겼다느니 하는 말은 안 꺼냈으니 다행이야. 멀린께 감사할 일이지. 그랬다가는 내가 정말 소차를 땅에 꽂아버렸을 지도 몰라.

"자, 됐다." 아빠는 사인이 끝나자마자 잡지를 다시 소차의 손에 쥐어줬어. 그 사진이 눈앞에서 사라지자마자 안도한 표정을 짓긴 하더라. 물론 아빠한테 뭐라고 할 일은 아니지, 누구라도 안 그러겠어?

소차는 사진와 사인을 들여다보며 두 눈을 반짝반짝 빛냈어. "오, 감사합니다!" 그리고 기쁘게 말을 했어. "저, 저... 정말 팬이예요!"

"어... 그래, 고맙다."

"말했잖아요," 난 목소릴 낮춰 중얼거리면서 멀어져가는 소차의 뒷모습을 바라봤어. 방금 소차는 잔뜩 황홀경에 빠진 그런 표정이었지. 사실 올리버 우드를 만나 사인을 받는다는 소차의 오랜 꿈이 드디어 이뤄졌다는 걸 생각하면 이해는 가. 소차는 두 손에 잡지를 들고 얼굴을 그대로 묻은 채 앞을 보지도 않은 채로 걸어가고 있었어.

"왜 네가 팬레터에 답장하지 말라는 말을 했는지는 알 것 같구나." 아빠는 고개를 가로저으며 말했어. "좀 뭐랄까, 굉장히... 열성적인 아이야."

"그래, 에바가 하는 말이 맞긴 맞는 것 같더라." 엄마는 그렇게 결론을 짓고, 다시 물었어. "그나저나 네 동생들은 어디로 간 거니?"

엄마랑 아빠가 두 동생을 찾으러 잠시 움직이는 동안, 나는 다시 제임스에게로 돌아왔어.

"부엉이 보낼게, 아침 달리기 얘기는 차차 해 보자."

제임스는 고개를 끄덕였어. "좋지. 선발전 준비도 해야 할 테니까. 달리기 평가는 어느 선발전이든 꼭 볼 거고."

"그치, 넌 온 힘으로 노력하지 않으면 안 될 테니까?" 난 작게 미소를 짓고 제임스를 놀렸어.

제임스는 장난스레 짜증났다는 표정을 지었어. "자꾸 나 괴롭히면, 우리 가족들이랑 퀴디치 하자는 얘기 취소해버린다."

"그건 안 돼!" 난 나도 모르게 소리를 질러 버렸어. 주변에 있던 사람들이 이쪽을 돌아본 덕분에 부끄러워 얼굴이 화끈거렸어. 그리고 목소리를 더 낮춰 다시 말했어. "제임스 포터, 장난이라도 할 말이 있고 안 할 말이 있지!"

"알잖아, 취소 안 해." 제임스는 그렇게 대답하고는, 씩 입꼬리를 올렸어. "그랬다간 나도 네 가족들이랑 퀴디치를 못하게 될 거 아냐?"

제임스는 그리고 뒤쪽을 휙 돌아봤어. "난 이제 가 봐야겠다. 엄마가 날 찾고 있는 것 같아서. 한 학년이 끝날 때마다 버로우에 가족들이 다 같이 모여서 저녁을 먹거든. 오늘은 좀 재밌는 얘깃거리가 많을 것 같은데."

내가 그게 무슨 말이냐는 표정으로 자기를 보고 있자 제임스는 다시 설명을 덧붙여줬어. "소차가 너희 아빠한테 붙어 있을 때, 스코피어스가 와서 론 삼촌이랑 헤르미온느 숙모를 보고 갔거든."

"오!" 그리고 나는 제임스가 무슨 말을 했던 건지 알 수 있었어. "로즈한테 힘내라고 전해 줘."

"어떻게 되는지는 편지로 알려줄게."

"난 그렇게 남의 인생에 관심이 많은 사람이 아냐, 제임스. 난 너처럼 그런 유전자가 없다고."

그리고 나는 다시 우리 엄마아빠에게로 돌아갔어. 이번엔 리처드랑 가레스도 같이 있더라. 리처드도 릴리랑 인사를 하고 온 모양이야. 우리 가족들 넷이서 내가 제임스랑 대화를 마칠 때까지 기다리고 있더라구.

"음, 그럼, 아, 잘 가. 잘 지내고." 난 어색한 기분을 느끼며 말했어. 우리 가족들이 다 보고 있는 앞에서 키스를 하고 싶진 않았으니까.

제임스는 씩 입꼬리를 올렸어. "키스는 부끄러워서 생략하는 거야?"

그 말에 난 붉게 달아오른 얼굴로 대답했어. "뭐, 우리 동생들이야 우리 키스를 한두번 본 것도 아니지만, 부모님들한테까지 그런 모습을 보이는 건 좀 그렇지 않아? 아, 참, 그 사진이 잡지에 실려 버렸으니 어쨌든 보긴 봤겠구나."

저번에 락커룸에서 키스하다가 리처드랑 릴리한테 들켰던 일이 생각나 당장 쥐구멍에라도 숨어버리고 싶었어. 게다가 우리 부모님들이 그 사진을 봤을 거라는 데까지 생각이 닿아버렸으니까.

"넌 내가 사랑에 빠졌다고까지 해 놓고 여자친구한테 작별의 키스 한번 안 하고 그냥 보낼 사람으로 보이냐?"

음, 그런 여자친구를 놀리는 것만 좋아하는 사람으로는 보이는데.

"그래, 알았어. 빨리 해." 그렇게 태연하게 대답하면서도 속에서는 다시 울렁이는 느낌이 일었어. 방금 제임스가 얘기했던 '사랑'이라는 말 때문에. 처음 내게 그 말을 내뱉어버린 뒤로 제임스가 저런 말을 하는 건 이번이 처음이었어.

제임스는 아무런 말도 하지 않았어, 그저 고개를 숙여 부드럽게 입을 맞춰왔어. 그렇게 잠시, 짧은 입맞춤이 이어지고, 내 말대로 제임스는 오래지 않아 날 놓아줬어.

내게 닿아 있던 제임스의 입술이 멀어져가자 고개를 들어 제임스의 두 눈을 바라보는 순간, 머리를 한 대 맞은 듯 하면서 알아차린 게 있어. 전에는 우리가 이렇게 작별인사를 할 일이 없었다는 거야. 지금까지는 하루에도 몇 번씩 서로 마주치곤 했지만 지금부터는 상황이 전혀 다를 거야. 물론 자주 만나기야 하겠지만, 이전처럼 매일같이 만날 수는 없겠지.

"계속하면 안 돼? 다 보라고 하지 뭐." 제임스는 특유의 미소를 짓고 그렇게 물어왔어.

"안 돼, 멍청아." 난 제임스의 팔을 쿡 치며 말했어.

"좋아하는 거 알아. 그럼 나중에 보자, 에바."

나는 제임스의 손을 마지막으로 한번 더 꽉 잡아 보고, 손을 놓았어. "잘 가, 제임스."

이미 내가 엄마 아빠한테 보냈던 편지에 선발전을 보러 오라는 리그팀의 편지들 얘기를 했는데, 두분 다 날 만나면 직접 축하해 주고 싶어하셨어. 당연한 말이겠지만 아빠는 킹스크로스 역을 떠나기 전부터 조언을 늘어놓고 있었지.

"올리버," 엄마는 한숨을 쉬었어. "당신이 그러면 에바가 더 긴장하잖아. 지금은 잠깐 쉬도록 해 주자. 집에 갈 때 까지만, 응? 이제 다들 시험도 끝났고 그리핀도르가 우승하기도 했다니 축하해야할 일이지? 저녁에는 셰퍼드 파이랑 디저트로 당밀 타르트다!"

"알았어, 알았다고." 아빠는 싫은 티를 역력하게 내비치면서도 고개를 끄덕였어. "그래도 내일 아침부터는 바로 특훈 시작이다."

"우리도 도와줄게!" 가레스가 말했어. 뒤쪽에서 트렁크를 끌고 달려와 내 양 옆으로 선 쌍둥이들과 나란히, 나는 승강장 출구로 걸어갔어.

리처드도 미소를 지었어. "이번 방학은 퀴디치에 올인이야. 아빠가 말한 그 특훈도 미쳤다 싶을 정도일 거라고. 마음의 준비 단단히 해야 돼, 누나."

출구를 지나 머글 역으로 들어가기 앞서 나는 잠시 뒤를 돌아보고 승강장과 주홍색 엔진을 빤히 쳐다봤어. 그리고 다시 벽으로 고개를 돌리자 굳은 결심, 다짐 같은 게 날 휘감는 듯한 기분이 들었어. 이제 내 앞으로 길게 펼쳐진 쉽지 않을 길이, 아니면 내 인생 일대의 기회가, 놓여있다고 생각하니 절로 미소가 지어졌어.

이제 시작이야.

~...~...~...~...~...~...~...

* * *

안녕하세요 역자입니다:D

이렇게 장장 30챕터에 걸친 게임온 대단원의 막을 내리게 되었습니다 박수박수 짝짝쨕

1년을 조금 더 넘어 번역작업이 끝이 났네요:) 이 한역을 제가 1학년 겨울방학때 영어국어공부용으로 시작했는데 고삼이되어 끝을 내게 되다니 기분이 싱숭생숭하고 그렇습니다

에바의 커리어라이프가 들어가는 게임온 후속, 'The Name of the Game'의 얘기를 몇 번 했었는데, 사실 이 후속도 번역 욕심이 있어요. 무지재밌거든요 진짜 대박적.. 작가님 너무존경.. 그리고 동일한 타임라인으로 외전처럼 써올리신 단편도 있어요 다 번역해버리고싶음 정말.. 외전단편들과 후속 번역에 관련해서는 수능이랑 입시가 끝나면 작가님과 다시 얘기를 해볼 생각입니다

팬픽션넷이라는 생소한 플랫폼에서 오랜시간 지켜봐주신 분들께 모두 감사합니다.

그리고 주변에 해포 후세대를 좋아하는 더쿠분을 아시면 게임온을 추천해주시면 더 감사할 것 같습니다.

저는 이제 잠시 덕질을 접어두고 공부에 매진하려 합니당. 하하 기회가된다면 다른 작품으로 다시 만나도록 해요:)


End file.
